


Brothers Together, KIDs Forever

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accomplice!Pidge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Both male and female pronouns for pidge, Chief Police!Shiro, Conspiracy, Detective/cop in-training Lance, Family, Gen, Japanese/Korean Keith, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith can't handle emotions sometimes, Keith gets panic attacks, Kidge BroTP, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, M/M, Magic Kaitou/Detective Conan Crossover, Magician!Keith, Pidge and Lance have crushes, Pidge likes her tasers, Post Conan-Canon, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Spanish Lance (Voltron), Swearing, Thief!Keith, Violence, established Hunk/Shay, eventual Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 224,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: When your adopted brother is a Phantom Thief legacy and your foster parents are retired Phantom Thieves, Keith was satisfied playing support to Kaito on his heists.  But when circumstances change, Keith finds himself thrust into a conspiracy plot that forces him to forgo his spot as Kaitou Kid's support and assume the mantle of the famous Phantom Thief as well.      Chapter 36Final Chapter  Kaito looked curious as well as he watched Lance just stroll past them and grasped Keith’s wrist pulling him up to his feet though he nearly stumbled into Lance’s body but the darker skinned boy grabbed both his wrists to steady him.“L-Lance?” Keith asked as Lance was still frowning at him and looked like he was trying not to yell.“You and me are going to have a talk. NOW.” he said Bonus Chapter added for Behind the scenes and extras <3





	1. The Kuroba Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written by my good friend LeoLiddy!
> 
> Okay so this started as a funny plot but then it grew into a really really good plot so I asked my friend to help me write this and here we are! It's a bit different having a cross-over between these two series but me and my friend really believed we made it work well. If you don't know Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou it's a really fun series (Minus the murders in Detective Conan)
> 
> What started out as an idea for a fluffy yaoi became an intense action adventure filled rom-coms, plot twists, mysteries and fluffs.
> 
>  
> 
> So just a warning Google translate was used so if we don't get the wording exactly when it comes to another language please let us know.

_A small child cries alone in the darkness. Debris from a car is scattered around him._

_“Eomma! Appa!” cried the child at the top of his lungs._

***HONK! HOOONK!!!!***

_The child looks up to see a pair of headlights coming at him at top speed._

***FLASH!***

**“Keith~!”** _a cheerful voice calls out to the child._

_Keith looks up and sees another boy his age, smiling brightly at him while holding a hand out._

**“Don’t be scared anymore, baby bro~! We’ll always be together, ok?”**

_Keith dried up his tears in awe of the boy’s brightness and gingerly reached out and took his hand. Slowly, a smile crept its way onto Keith’s lips as a warm feeling came over him._

_Such a warm feeling… so warm.. So warm… warm… warmer.. even warmer… so-_

 

* * *

 

 

“SO HOT!!!! “ gasped Keith now a teenager, sweat forming on his face.

 

Something heavy was lying on top of him as he wiggled under the weight.

“Rise and shine, Keithy~!” greeted a cheerful voice as Keith looked up to see the grinning face of his brother who was lying down on him along with a pile of pillows and blankets.

“Gah! Get off me Kai!” yelled Keith shoving off the extra weight including his own covers. Keith sighed in relief as the cool air finally hit him while his brother Kaito picked himself off the ground. “What the hell Kaito?!”

Kaito Kuroba grinned as he dusted his school uniform off. “What?  Can't I show my cute little brother the warmth of my love?” he asked with an innocent pout which quickly turned to fear when Keith glared at him intensely while cracking his knuckles.

**_“How about I show you a world of hurt?”_**

“Uh...WOW! Would you look at the time?! See ya at school, Baby bro!” grinned Kaito dashing out the room.

He heard a frustrated growl from the room as he skipped down the stairs into the kitchen where his mom was putting breakfast down and his dad was drinking some coffee. They all heard a loud angry noise from upstairs making Toichi shake his head.

“What did you do this time Kaito?” his father asked raising an eyebrow as Kaito sat at the table shoving pancakes into his mouth to try and beat his brother out the door.“And be careful you’re going to choke.”

“Just decided to wake my dear baby brother up with a morning hug so to say,” Kaito replied his cheeks puffed up with pancakes making Chikage look amused.

“I’m sure Keith appreciated it,” She replied.  "Though you may want to hurry if you want to escape from him before he gets down.”

Grabbing his milk he chugged it down before he leaned over and kissed his mother, a bright grin still on his face, making sure he had his bag and sprinted out the door right as Keith came down the stairs seeing Kaito just run out the door.

“Don’t forget about practice after school today!” Toichi called before turning to look at Keith as he sat down grumbling, running a hand through his short black locks. “You too Keith.”

“Yes, Sir,” Keith replied as Chikage giggled and placed two bentos on the table. “Kai forgot lunch again?”

“Well I think he was more concerned about staying alive and escaping then remembering his lunch,” she replied patting Keith’s head as the younger boy gave her a smile.”Now please try not to hurt him too much this time?”

“Hmph, no promises.” Keith retorted digging into his breakfast though he eyed the clock. “He could’ve at least woken me up earlier,” the dark haired teen added as an afterthought as his uniform top was unbutton in his rush to get downstairs.

Chikage chuckled in amusement.  “However, you enjoy a good workout in the morning, don't you? Just be careful ok, dear?”

Keith smirked as he took the bento boxes and gave Chikage a peck on the cheek. “Yes, Ma’am. See you around! “ he said grabbing his stuff and flying out the door.

Kaito ran down the street in a hurry not wanting to be late. His eyes darted around searching to see if Keith was catching up with him. If there was one thing that guy had Kaito beat him in, it was speed. _‘Huh, maybe I just might beat him to school this time…_

He spoke too soon when he felt something prickle at the back of his neck and ducked just in time for an arm swinging a book bag nearly clobbered him as Keith flashed Kaito a smirk before he picked up speed.

“Keith!!” Kaito whined chasing after his brother, he was suppose to be the fast one in the family not Keith he was rather proud of his agility and flexibility when it came to moving around obstacles.

“Move it slow poke we’re going to be late because **someone** didn’t feel like waking me up and turning my alarm off!” Keith shouted still keeping his pace as he looked over his shoulder to grin back at Kaito.

“I’ll show you slow poke!” Kaito huffed as he put an extra burst of speed and was neck to neck with Keith making the other boy laugh. “I’m going to get inside the school first before you this time I know it!”

The two continued their impromptu race towards their building as they could see it coming up the two laughing and Kaito determined this time managed to surprise Keith by getting ahead and skidding inside the school first. “I WIN!!”

“Yeah you won, now let’s see if we both can win by not being late for class, “ Keith said rolling his eyes as he took deep breaths to slow down his breathing but the grin failed to leave his face. Kaito just laughed throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulder as the two took a nice walk inside the actual building rather than race up the flight of stairs exhausting themselves more.

Kaito slumped over his desk and loosened his collar while Keith still appeared alive as he sat down next to Kaito. “I… hate… stairs…..” groaned Kaito.

Keith leaned on his desk and quirked an eyebrow.  “We really gotta work on your stamina Kai…” noted Keith.  Kaito still kept his head down and flipped Keith off, that latter who which rolled his eyes just as the teacher entered, signalling the start of homeroom.

“My stamina is fine, I beat you today didn’t I?” Kaito grumbled wearily taking out his notes and would attempt to take notes, though he usually just ended up going over the material later with Keith. He usually enjoyed that time anyway spending time with him rather than listening to the teacher drone on.

“He was helping me with mixing chemicals for certain effects and isn’t he suppose to help you study with Jii-san about the technical stuff? Something about new trip wires and rigging?” Kaito replied as his pencil moved across his note book. "And probably research later since Dad retired from his ‘night business’ due to that injury.”

Keith grimaced Toichi had gotten injured when one of his props from a show had supposedly backfired and nearly killed him, it was lucky that he had a backup plan and was able to escape though not unscathed if the burns on his side and injured arm was anything to go by. So he ended up retiring and focus on training Kaito and Keith to the best to take over for him, though it seemed mostly Kaito was more interested in performing rather than Keith who preferred to stay in the shadows.  

 Keith glanced over at Kaito. Even though they call each other brothers, everyone knew that the two were not related by blood. Keith remembered the day he met the Kuroba family for the first time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(flashback)_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_A young Keith sat in a social worker's office, looking sullen. Yet another foster family had brought him back to the centre. They were just like all the others, all staring at him with the same pitiful look. They all sung the same tune too._

_“We’re gonna be your new family~” they would  always say first._

**_I already had a family, don't be full of yourselves._ **

_“We took you in out of the kindness of our hearts! You should respect us!” they say after a few days._

**_Respect? Kindness? Don't make me laugh. You don't even know the meaning of those words…_ **

_“Don't  be so selfish, Boy! You're lucky, we decided to adopt you and not some other child!”_

**_I never asked you to adopt me. I don't want another family._ **

_Teardrops dripped onto Keith's lap as he sniffed. “I don't want another family…”_

**_“Then how about we become friends?”_ ** _a kid’s voice suddenly suggests._

_Keith looks up to see another boy who was his age, grinning like there is no tomorrow. “F-friends?”_

_The boy nods. “Yup! If we can't be family, then let’s be friends! We can right? Tou-san? Kaa-chan?”_

_Keith suddenly notices the two grown ups standing behind the boy. Like the boy, the couple had a warm smile on their face._

_“Sure!” piped the woman._

_“Sounds good to me!” the man smiled likewise, placing a hand on Keith's head. “I’m Toichi Kuroba and this is my wife, Chikage Kuroba. “_

_Chikage smiled warmly."Hello, there~”_

_“And I’m Kaito!” chimed in the boy putting out a hand. "Your name’s Keith, right? How about it?”_

_Keith was so surprised at the candidness of the family that his tears stopped falling before knew it. Without saying a word, he shyly took Kaito’s hand. “O-ok…”_

_Kaito then gave the biggest grin Keith had ever seen on a human.  “Nice to meet you Keith!”_

_Keith…_

 

_Keeeeith? _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“KEITH!" yelled a girl's voice.

“BWAH!” cried Keith out in shock, falling out of his chair.

“I finally got your attention!" the girl said triumphantly tapping her rolled textbook she had used as loudhailer against her shoulder.

“H-hey, Aoko…”

Aoko frowned as she helped Keith stand."Seriously, spacing out all through homeroom like that! I would have expected that from a certain _Baka,”_ she complained stressing on the last word as she glared at Kaito who was drooling on his desk fast asleep before she turned back to Keith looking concerned." You feeling ok? "

Keith gave Aoko a small reassuring smile. “I’m fine, just a little tired. Kaito and I did hightail it all the way here from home.”

Aoko just sighed and shook her head exasperatedly.  “I will never get you boys…” she sighed as she grabbed clothes from her bag. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for gym! I’ll head out first! I’ll leave the doofus to you!”

“Sure!" replied Keith grabbing his gym clothes as well before walking over to Kaito’s desk and simply kicked his chair off-balance without a moment’s hesitation. Kaito gave a small cry of shock as he hit the floor hard.

“What the frick man?!" exclaimed Kaito peeling himself off the floor rubbing his head.

“Gym class, lets go," Keith said simply walking out the door.

“A-aa-aah! Wait for me you jackass!" yelled Kaito all flustered as he grabbed his stuff and dashed after his brother.

“You don't have to be so rude about it you know,”Kaito whined as he followed Keith to their shared locker where they would get their books. Keith honestly didn't mind with his and Kaito’s stuff in one there was hardly any room for anything unnecessary. "Hmm I think it's stuffed again should I get the trash?”

Keith grimaced knowing what that meant.

"Maybe it's not so bad this time?” He said with a slightly hopeful voice. He seemed to brace himself as he turned the lock and swung the door opened. There was a two second silence before several letters fell out around the floor. "Dammit...it's more than yesterday.”

“That's the curse you get for being popular,” Kaito laughed as he picked them up, though a few he made faces at. "Wow I think some of these are drenched in perfume.”

“Just help me toss them, we don't have one nor do I want to go through them.”

Keith said exasperated grabbing the nearest bin and tossing the letters in there. ”You'd think they'd figure it out the first time I did this.”

“I think they're assuming you're playing hard to get,” Kaito chirped back poofing the letters from the floor and into the trash bin.

“Cheater..” Keith grumbled but Kaito could detect a bit of a pout before the two headed off and entered the boy's locker to change and get ready for PE for the period.

“But seriously though, you could at least read them. Girls usually go all out and pour their heart into these kind of stuff,”pointed out Kaito, covering the bin. “It seems kind of mean to toss it all, you might have missed a chance at your future wife.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he changed his shirt.  “Firstly, if the girl was serious, she would have given it to me personally. Secondly, I'm not really interested in finding a girlfriend, much less a wife.”

Kaito frowned a bit before he grinned.

 _“Because you have a thing for guys~~~”_ He said in a conspiring whisper making Keith pull his shirt too hard and nearly getting it stuck on his head.

”Kaito!!” Keith hissed though muffled.

Laughing at his brother he helped fix the shirt but still had that grin on his face. ”You know I thought I saw a few **male** names on some of those love letters~”

“You did not you liar,” Keith said. ”Fine, I'm not interested in guys as well. We’re too busy.”

“No we aren't we have mastered the art of multitasking,” Kaito retorted changing into his gym clothes.

The two making sure their stuff was in their locker before heading out onto the field. "You just haven't found anyone.”

“And you have?” Keith shot back.

“Possibly~” Kaito replied cackling. “Tantei-kun really is a challenge.”

“Is this why you were so giddy and sugar high when I picked you up afterwards?” Keith asked dryly.

“Maaaaaybe~?”

“You're hopeless Kai…”

“Am not I just happen to like people who are a challenge!” Kaito pouted as they came into the field and joined the rest of their class.

“You also like messing with him too if any of your recent plots are anything. You have a whole **notebook** dedicated to him,” Keith sighed as he started to stretch out his limbs. He ignores some of the looks he was getting from his class as Kaito idly stretched with him.

“Again it's fun, I'm sure once you find someone that's fun to mess with you'll do the same thing,” Kaito said raising his arms over his head and bending back that looked a bit painful to some. "You really need to loosen up.”

“Someone has to keep you grounded you weenie,” Keith smirked while Kaito whined.

The shrill whistle of the coach interrupted the two brothers as everyone came to attention.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Afterwards…)

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a long gruelling day, the sweet toll of the school bell signifying the end of classes resonated in the air.

“I'm so glad the day is over…” Kaito groaned. "Now I can actually look forward to training with dad and making my illusions better! I'm getting lots of ideas for new tricks too!”

“That's great Kai, don't forget about homework or our other work,” Keith replied as he put his outside shoes. "But we have some time to kill I heard there's a new bakery/ cafe that's suppose to gave their pastries 40% off since it's the grand opening.”

“Yes!! Can we just study there too? I focus better with sugar in me!” Kaito said grinning at the thought of new pastries.

“You truly have manly tastes Bro… “said Keith in a blunt sarcastic tone as the two made their way towards the shopping district.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once they got back, the boys wasted no time changing into more comfortable clothes and meeting up with their dad in their secret hideout.

“To the Batcave, Robin! “ announced Kaito as he jumped through the secret door in his room.

“Real original Kai. Reeeeaaal original…” groaned Keith following suit.

“Whooohoooooo!!!!” whooped Kaito excitedly as he and his brother landed perfectly in sync.

 Keiith just made a grunt as he landed but followed Kaito deeper inside the hidden alcove where Toichi was talking to Jii-san about.

“So what’s on the agenda dad?” Kaito asked excited as he bounced on his feet. ”Found a new gem to check out?”

“Yes, an interesting sapphire called Mercury’s Reign, it's a relic of a jewel passed down and suppose to change to different color shades depending on the moon,” Toichi said as he pointed to a few articles he had printed out that laid on the table next to some blueprints of the location. 

“And since tomorrow is a full moon you're hoping this could be a possibility,” Keith said instantly looking over the blueprints. “As usual, they are going all out with the security…”

“Have you sent Nakamori the invitation?”

Toichi grinned and gave the boys a thumbs up. “Naturally! Let's give them a grand show as usual shall we boys?”

Keith and Kaito exchanged looks and smirked. “No problem..”

“Good now Jii-san and I have a few things to show you, then we’ll work in your stamina Kaito and Keith’s flexibility,” Toichi said making both boys groan. "Then it's your turn to show us what you've come up with.”

The two nodded as they got to work while Chikage hummed while making dinner for her boys.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  **At the heist location**

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **“** Kudo what are you doing here?” Hakuba asked once he got past Nakamori’s face pulling test. "You don't usually come to heists.”

Shinichi just gave an annoyed sound as he held up a calling card in his hand with a familiar signature on it. “Usually no but I got a personal invite and unfortunately My best friend’s friend saw it as an opportunity for me to catch her Kid-sama. What about you? Weren't you in England?”

“Came back yesterday and I've tested enough to try and get KID this time,” Hakuba said folding his arms.

“Hey whatever man. You're the expert on this guy, but you know I love a good challenge~” Shinichi said with a smirk.

Hakuba returned the smirk as he pulled out his pocket watch. “We’ve got about 1 hour, 35 mins and 24 secs till our special guest appears.”

“Specific with time as always….” sighed Shinichi as he glanced towards the sky. _‘Looks like the full moon is upon us...What sort of show are we in for tonight KID?”_

Behind them a figure melds through the crowds pulling down his police cap some more as he eyes the crowd especially the two detectives that showed up. He had expected Hakuba but really, did his brother want to get captured if he sent a personal card to Shinichi, tapping the earpiece he swiped from the officer he stole the uniform from he changed the frequency.

“Really Kai, a personal invitation?”

:: _Hey I told you I wanted to have fun with Tantei-kun, and just because that ass Hakuba is there doesn’t mean anything. I got a special welcome back gift for him hehehe…::_

“Right, I checked the rooms there’s only cameras in the rooms on the east wing while the West is closed off some construction is going on from what I can tell you can probably use that,” Keith replied quietly. ”Roof access is through the east though other than that it’s a flight of stairs.”

_::I can work with that, I already set everything up but never hurts to go over more details. Look sharp, I think Nakamori is giving new instructions with Tantei-kun and Tantei-san here.::_

“All the traps are set! I have so many eyes on the place not even a roach could sneak in without us knowing!” Nakamori boasted with a fire in his eyes.

Hakuba and Shinichi side-glanced each other with a dull expression. Both of them had the same thought. _‘If you boast that loudly, he’s definitely gonna hear, you idiot!’_

Even from where he was standing, it took all the willpower Keith had not to facepalm himself. Elsewhere, Kaito who had overheard everything through Keith’s earpiece has, also held the same incredulous expression. _‘How did this putz become a police inspector?....’_  they both thought simultaneously.

 _::I think dad said he’s friends with Nakamori and despite his...attempts he’s still a decent cop.::_ Kaito replied though even he sounded unsure about the whole thing.

“We need to talk to dad about that but I’m moving into position, if it’s traps by Nakamori we should be fine unless Kudo or Hakuba take command of the officers,” Keith sighed quietly looking around at all the displays in the museum. He had to admit even if he didn’t like art much he could still appreciate it.

:: _If it’s the traps I’m thinking about then I’ve already reversed them to backfire and attack. Teeh-hee~!::_

“Your fans are gonna cry if they heard you talk like a little girl..”

:: _Lay off Keith Or I’m gonna dye your hair pink again!::_

“And I’ll tell Aoko you swipe her clothes to crossdress...”

_::You wouldn’t dare!::_

“I have pictures and I’m not afraid to use them.”

_::I hate that I taught you how to properly blackmail….You’re not suppose to use it on family!!::_

“Who else am I supposed to use it on?”

_::...and this is why I worry about your social life if you were left on your own…::_

“I’d be fine.”

  _::No you wouldn’t!! You’d probably end up as a really angry..._ **_angrier_ ** _person and live out in a shack in the middle of a desert!!::_

“Your sense of humor is astounding...where do you even get these ideas anyway?”

_::And then you might end up saving some old war hero and get joined up by some unexpected comrades and end up getting warped into space in the head of a legendary robot lion and discover a space princess of an ancient extinct race of aliens fighting another alien dictatorship and only way to defeat them is to find four other giant legendary lions that along with the fifth lion forms a giant legendary alien robot warrior!::_

Keith blinked in disbelief and stunned silence. “Again, where do you get these _oddly detailed_ ideas?...”

There was a small silence on the other end. _:: I don’t know…..::_

“......You are laying off the cakes I think you had one too many specials at that Branch of Altean Coffee and Cakes here. Anyways, look alive. We are 5 mins and 10 secs to show time.”

_::Did you just pull a Hakuba on me?!::_

Keith didn’t answer and restored the original frequency on the earpiece. Though he nearly ripped it out of his ear as he could hear Nakamori’s voice still shouting as if it was on the highest volume holding the evil device from his poor ringing ears.

**_::YOU LOT GET TO YOUR POSITIONS NOW WE ARE ALMOST AT THE ALLOTTED TIME!! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT THIEF ESCAPE !! PROTECT THE JEWEL AND GUARD ALL THE EXITS!!::_ **

“Okay note, next time switching frequencies take the piece out of the ear first and foremost…” Keith grimaced as he glanced up and smirked as the lights started to flicker before the lights all turned off at once. He made his way to the closet where he discarded the uniform grabbing his own night outfit making sure to have the red handkerchief around his neck as he slipped away just as the room exploded in an explosion of colors.

Shinichi and Hakuba couldn’t exactly see what was going on until flash bombs in a variety of colors exploded in front of everyone making them yell and cry out not expecting the brightness making them close and cover their eyes. Then the smoke from the bombs suddenly floated up until they formed a rainbow cloud and no one was quite sure **how** but the cloud seemed to expand until rain began to shower down.  
  
Kudo, knowing there was something else besides water in the cloud, quickly dove under a table for cover as he heard the water going everywhere and Nakamori yelling for someone to get the lights. Seems someone obliged him and the lights came out and  Shinichi peeked out and stared. Apparently the rainbow cloud rained tye-dye and the whole task force and Hakuba were covered, though that didn’t seem to be the end of it as a particular pink smoke covered Hakuba, dyeing his entire person a rather lovely shade of pink.

“That shade does wonders for that pasty skin tone of yours Hakuba~!” a voice called from above.

Naturally everyone turned their gaze skywards and gasped. There he was, the star of the show, apparently floating high above their heads. In his gloved right hand, was the Mercury’s Reign glinting in the moonlight shining through the skylight.

“I thank you very much for allowing me to perform here tonight, it’s extra special because Tantei-san is back as if I’d be happy about that,” KID sighed dramatically before he spotted a familiar tuft of hair coming out from under the table.

Shinichi was not sure if he was seeing things but he could have sworn KID just sent a wink his way. _‘It must have been the light...yeah...the light...that’s it….’_

He pulled himself out from the table as KID grinned giving the salute as he pulled the cord which yanked him away. Everyone getting out of their shocked states, mostly the police officers who followed and split between the east and a west wings trying to find and catch KID. Of course Hakuba and Shinichi followed the latter trying not to smirk at the literal pink tinge they wore, splitting up with Hakuba heading West while Shinichi took the East. Unknown to them, Keith was watching them carefully from a nearby park on a tablet, having tapped into the many security cameras.

Already he could hear many of the traps that Nakamori had set up going off but from the sounds he highly doubted they were doing what Nakamori wanted. Keith sighed as he watched the chaos and confusion of the policemen accidentally springing traps. “That guy….always going out with a bang….”

‘ _Though at this point I'm not sure if it’s on purpose or just because Kaito likes loud noises,’_ Keith thought to himself as he tapped the screen because he just saw Hakuba accidentally set off a trap that literally hung them like puppets all along the construction sight as if they were workers. He could see Hakuba in particular seemed to be struggling as he somehow managed to end up upside down.

It looked like on the West side Kudo was still managing to divert and avoid the traps unlike the policemen behind him. He stood up as it looked like Kudo was reaching the roof and knowing his brother he knew he’d take as much time as he wanted to play with him before Nakamori and his men caught up.

“Better head off to the meeting point and pick the dork up,” Keith said pulling the handkerchief up hiding his face along with a helmet with a full on eye shield. Keeping the tablet in his satchel, Keith walked up to his red motorbike, revved it up and sped off to the rendezvous point.

When he arrived, a lovely teenage girl with long curly brown hair wearing a pink dress and black leather jacket was waiting daintily on the corner of a cross walk. Keith slowly pulled up and lifted his visor, his eyes smiling. “Did you wait long?” he asked.

“Oh not at all babe~ I just got here myself~” the girl responded as she grabbed a spare helmet from the bike’s carrier and jumped on. “Let's go Hot Stuff!”

“Hang on!” replied Keith slipping his visor back down into place before revving off down the street into the night.

Purposely going down a dark street, Keith suddenly drove off the road onto a secret path  leading into a hidden unused monsoon drain that was close by to their neighborhood. _Let's go Hot Stuff_? For real, Kai?” asked Keith incredulously as he held the vehicle steady.

The girl quickly dismounted and removed her helmet followed up by pulling off her long brown hair, which was revealed to be a wig. Kaito sighed in relief too as he rearranged his hair and cleared his throat to fix his voice.

“What? You never know who could be around and I might as well make it believable until we’re completely off the stage,” Kaito replied in a now normal voice, stuffing the wig into the satchel attached to the side of the bike.

Keith didn’t even bat an eye when Kaito changed out of the dress and had his spare set of clothes underneath minus a shirt which he grabbed. “Everything has to be a performance for you doesn’t it? I still think that last part was unnecessary.”

“Well it would look weird for a girl not to say anything when being picked up late at night by a stranger on a motorcycle,” Kaito replied once he was in his clothes and put on the jacket and helmet. "Alright all done!”

“So...what’d you do to Kudo this time?” Keith asked as he started the bike again.

“Tantei-kun got an upgrade to that soccer ball dispensing belt, I think the balls are thicker this time because I'm pretty sure last time he only left dents in the roofs not full-on holes,” Kaito pouted. “But thankfully I’m still a good shot with my card gun, and I just messed with him again like always. Maybe a bit more up and personal than usual.”

Keith put a hand up as he activated a hidden door in the wall. “Just spare me the pedantics. Let’s get back home quick.” He said hopping back on the bike.

“Yeesh! So bossy!” complained Kaito hopping on the back as Keith drove them down the hidden passageway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter
> 
> “Who's gonna save me from the bad dreams…?”


	2. Brother's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Future plans are discussed and the two brothers come to the same conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter already! So me and my friend have quite a bit of this written already so there's going to be an update every few days or so depending since all the chapters need is just a bit of editing. Oh and forewarning the others will be coming in but we wanted to establish the relationship between Keith and his new family before we brought in the others. Don't worry though they'll be brought in soon enough!

………….

**The Next Day**

………..

“Hnnnngggg...Keeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiittthhhh~!!! Pwease cawwy meeeee!!!!” whined Kaito as he hugged Keith’s waist.

“Someone who is letting himself be pulled along on roller-skates has no right to make such a pathetic request…” replied Keith bluntly referring to the fact that his brother indeed had on a pair of roller skates and was hanging on to Keith by the waist.

“But I’m tired and my feet are killing me!” wailed Kaito like a baby not caring if other people are looking.

Suddenly Kaito felt himself being yanked back by the collar, relieving Keith of the extra load. “Damn it Kaito! Quit bullying Keith!” scolded Aoko pulling Kaito’s cheeks.

“Sup’ Aoko,” greeted Keith with a good natured smile.

“Mooowin~!” said Kaito through his stretched mouth.

“Hey Keith what's wrong with this idiot today?” Aoko asked still pulling Kaito’s cheek as the magician made grabbing motions for Keith to save him. Keith ignored the signs.

“Toichi wanted to work on Kai’s stamina and had us run through an obstacle course so it wore him down a lot more than me,” Keith snickered as Kai threw him a pouty look.

He flipped Aoko’s skirt allowing him escape and poked Keith’s side rather hard making him Yelp and groan holding his side.

“Not like dad didn't take it easy on you when working on our flexibility,” Kaito smirked back as Keith gave him a scathing look even though he was hunched over.

“Shut...it...Kai…” Keith groaned out rubbing his side waiting for the soreness to subside. It wasn't really Toichi but Chikage that worked with him since she was more flexible than her husband and damn was she a taskmaster. Wouldn't stop an exercise until he was up to her standards which were high.

Like Olympic Gymnast high standards.

 “By the way, good choice with the pink rabbits Aoko~!” commented Kaito with his signature causing Aoko to hold her skirt down and blush furiously.

“Y-y-you….. PERVERT!!!” screeched Aoko getting ready to swing her book bag.

“Whoops gotta roll!” went Kaito cheekily as he zoomed off on his skates.

“I'm suing you for sexual harassment Jerk!” cried the girl furiously dashing after a cackling Kaito.

Keith tilted his head a bit as he watched the two taking off noticing Aoko’s skirt fluttering up a bit. “Hmm… I would have pegged her for a boy shorts kinda gal.”

Now that he didn't have the dead weight of Kaito he leisurely headed to the school, waving his hand a bit to the students who greeted him as they walked by. Once he was inside and walked into the classroom he couldn't help but push down the grin at seeing Hakuba still slightly pink from the heist the other night.

Kaito was still avoiding Aoko’s swings as he ducked and got to his seat. He leaned back able to relax since he and Kai weren't late for once, well he would've if he didn't feel a certain British detective’s stare on him.

 “Back from England already Hakuba?” Keith asked stretching his arms mindlessly behind.

“You look different. Did you do something with your hair~?”teased Kaito with a grin.

Being the composed gentleman that he was, Hakuba refrained from tearing the two brothers a new one as he turned back to face the board. _'I will get you KID, and when I do I’ll pay you back for this pink dye. Tenfold…’_

Kaito just continued to snigger as he plotted more pranks throughout the day to torture Hakuba with as a ‘welcome back’ thing for him. He was sure the whole time that he was in England he had missed being pranked or Kaito had missed pranking him during their break so he was going to use this day to play catch up on some overdue pranks.

Keith saw the scheming look on Kaito’s face and tapped the desk in Morse code, letting him know not to go overboard too much. The two had made sure that Hakuba didn’t know Morse code so it was something the two of them could use to communicate.

  ** _Keith: Whatever you are thinking Kai, don't._**

**_Kai: But Keith, fish gotta swim!_ **

**_Keith:....You do realize you said the ‘F’ word without flinching or stuttering_ **

**_Kai: It’s morse code! That’s different than actually saying the horrible word_ **

**_Keith: Why is your brain wired so weirdly that even I can’t follow you sometimes?_ **

**_Kai: You know you love me baby bro~_ **

 Keith stopped tapping to subtly give Kai the finger. In response, Kai feigned looking heartbroken before playfully blowing a kiss to his brother. Keith just mimed cocking a gun and shooting himself in the brain. Kai huffed at his brother, and he was told he was the dramatic on in the family obviously they’ve never seen Keith be dramatic even if it was a bit much. Still it was always fun bickering like this with Keith, they would usually see which one could go the longest with sending each other messages like this until the other one got tired of it. He’d usually be the winner since Keith still got annoyed easily.

The teacher cleared her throat loudly to grab the class’s attention. “Alright then, before we move with the class, I have an announcement to make. In a week’s time we’ll be having a career counselling session.  Before then, please take one and fill out the printout that is going around right now. If there are no further questions, let us begin!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**( lunch break)**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“So did you guys decide what you’re going to focus on?” Aoko asked as she, Kaito, Keith and Hakuba sat on the roof to eat.

“Why don’t you go first Aoko-sa,.” Hakuba said courteously as Kaito made a gagging face at Hakuba while Keith just ate his bento.

“Well I know I’m going to help my dad but I’m going to take psychology and criminal profiling, "Aoko said determined. "Then maybe me and dad can finally catch Kid, if I can figure out what goes through his head. ”

 _“Good luck with that,”_ Keith thought though he glanced at Kaito who sighed at how adamant Aoko hated Kid, he knew it was hard for his brother that his childhood friend hated something that was a part of his life. Which is why Kaito knew he could only really keep being friends with Aoko, as much as it pained him sometimes. Keith patted Kai’s back trying to cheer him up as Kaito gave him a grateful smile.

“Well similar to you Aoko, I’m going to be a detective so I’ll be taking the necessary requirements to do so probably I’ll have several classes to do so,” Hakuba replied sipping his drink. “I’ll probably take a few extra side classes since you never know how...tricky...criminals nowadays can be.”

He said that last part looking at the brothers who blindly ignored it.

“Well obviously I’m going to take my dad’s mantle but I’ll be majoring in chemistry and some biology probably a few other classes besides the necessary per-requisites needed since I’m determined to become a better magician than my dad even if he did retire early,” Kaito stated proudly.

“What about you Keith? What are your plans?” Aoko asked.

“I’m going to go into engineering school,” Keith replied surprising Aoko and Hakuba.

“You’re not going to follow Kaito?” Hakuba asked rather curiously as Keith shrugged.

“Toichi nearly died because of an accident with his wirings and props, I want to be the one to make sure everything works right for all his tricks with no chance of accidents happening whatsoever,” Keith said firmly. “Besides, being in the spotlight isn't really my thing.”

“Really? With how popular you are at this school and Kaito as your brother I would think you wouldn’t mind the spotlight,” Aoko said still in a bit of shock that Keith wanted to remain behind the scenes. She had to giggle at the annoyed look Keith got mentioning how popular he was at school.

“I’d rather not, dealing with my locker and the locker Kai and I share being stuffed with letters nearly every day is enough for me to want to stay behind the scenes and not have to deal with anything like that for a while,” he retorted while Kaito nodded solemnly and patted Keith's head.

“Oh baby brother~ You do care!” faux cried Kaito pretending to lean in to kiss Keith who pushed back on his brother’s face.

“Please don’t,” Keith sighed at his brother’s antics but did allow Kai to hug him, he had gotten use to Kai’s need of touchy feely hugs and contact with him since he became a part of the family years ago.

Hakuba glanced over to Aoko who just shook her head and mouthed ‘Ignore them.’

“So has anything interesting happened while I was gone?” Hakuba asked still keeping an eye on the two brothers Kaito now insisting that Keith feed him or at least trying to steal Keith’s food from his chopstick when he tried to eat.

“Not really? There hasn’t been much change honestly,” Aoko replied munching on her tempura.

“What about them?” Hakuba asked indicating to the two brothers.

Aoko glanced over to see Keith twisting Kaito’s arm behind his back as he casually continued eating. “Eh, Kaito’s a pervy doofus as usual and Keith keeps him in line.  Same as ever, from what I can tell.”

“Huh, I see…” Hakuba said as he went back to his bento not realizing that Keith and Kaito were in their own conversation with morse code tapping against each other’s arms.

 

**_Keith: I see Hakuba hasn’t changed since his brief trip to England_ **

**_Kai: You really expect a hard ass like him to change in a few days?_ **

**_Keith: You have to admire him for his persistence at least, doesn’t know when to give up_ **

**_Kai: I’ll keep denying it as much as I have to, he is not getting anything out of me about KID_ **

**_Keith: Speaking of Kid, we checked the jewel and it was a bust did you return it already?_ **

**_Kaito: I might’ve had a little birdie to leave it along with a gift for a certain detective_ **

**_Keith: You’re too interested in him._ **

**_Kaito: Are you Jelly bro?_ **

**_Keith:  As if!_ **

**_Kaito: Hey so when we go to college do you wanna split an apartment or a dorm?_ **

**_Keith: Hmm hard to say the apartment would depend on how far it is from the college._ **

**_Kaito: True, but it would be nice to be on our own wouldn’t it? We could share a bed!_ ** ****   
**_  
_ ** **_Keith: Kai, we haven’t done that since I first moved in with you. Besides, you snore! _ **

**_Kai: Bah! Details!_ **

 

At that moment a ringtone sounded, momentarily distracting the boys from their conversation.

Turns out it was from Hakuba who looked at screen in mild annoyance before widening his eyes a bit.  “Looks like I gotta take this. See you guys next class.”

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged as they continued their silent conversation while Aoko was prodding Kaito to stop clinging to Keith and to let him eat in peace where the Magician just snuggled Keith more making the other two groan.

 **Hakuba (12:20 PM):** _You found the gem on your kitchen table, really?_

 **Kudo (12:22 PM):** _Yes, right next to my coffee pot. I don’t know how he got in but I’ll be returning the gem after classes_

 **Hakuba (12:23 PM):** _was there anything else there?_

 **Kudo (12:24 PM):** _Nothing worth mentioning really.  But tell me is KID usually in the habit of leaving flowers when he returns the gems?_

 **Hakuba (12: 26 PM)** _Flowers?_

 **Kudo (12: 28)** _Yeah… a rose. A big one._

 **Hakuba (12:30)** ….. _I am honestly at a loss for words here. Has he given you a rose before?_

 **Kudo (12:33)** _…….not like this he’s usually handing me one or slipping one on me during a heist_

 **Hakuba (12:34)** _Every single time!?_

 **Kudo (12:36)** _Judging by your reaction, I deduce he doesn't do that with you…._

 **Hakuba (12:37)** _I’d honestly be sick to my stomach if he did do that_

 **Kudo (12:38)** _Hmm he doesn’t give flowers to you then really I’m the only one? How strange._

 **Hakuba (12:39)** _I worry for you now that you’ve attracted KID’s attention and not in a good way Kudo_

 **Kudo (12:40)** _Drama Much?_

 **Hakuba (12:42)** _I do not do dramatics I'm just concerned for your state of mind soon enough_

 **Kudo (12:44)** _My state of mind is fine and will be. Anyway my class starts soon so I wanted to just inform you of where the jewel was. Laters!_

Hakuba made a face as he felt sorry that Kudo had that kind of attention of KID and he was oblivious of it. Sighing as he pocketed his phone he continued down to his locker to grab his books for the next class and mentally going over what he had to do for the counselor’s meeting.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_After School_**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

“Keith? Sweetie you've been quiet,” Chikage asked concerned as Keith helped her make dinner while Toichi and Kaito were researching gems in the living room. She saw her youngest who usually didn't mind helping her cook slow down cutting the vegetables and just seemed to pause and stare blankly at the board

“Huh? Oh sorry just thinking,” Keith replied and tried to go back to cutting the vegetables when Chikage gently pulled the knife from the boy’s hand. ”Chikage?”

“No thinking like that with a knife in your hand. It’s dangerous. Now what happened?” The woman said firmly.

Keith averted his eyes.

“Really…. Its nothing… “ he tried to say when Chikage grabbed the boy’s face and forced him to look straight into her eyes.

“Don't you DARE lie to me, Keith,” she scolded in a gentle yet firm tone.

Keith bit his lip and exhaled slowly. “We were told at school today to think about our future…"

Chikage didn't let go of Keith’s head not wanting him to pull back, but she nodded. "I know we were sent letters to help in any decision making regarding what you choose.”

Keith bit his lip nervously as he tried looking away but he felt Chikage’s grip become a bit more firm as she held his face waiting for him to explain more. She watched as Keith’s shoulders slumped. There was concern growing more inside of her, wondering what in the world happened at the counselor today.

“Sweetie?”

“I...you know how I'm training to take over for Jii-san for Kaito’s performances and heists? How I'm going to be an engineer to make sure nothing happens like it nearly did for Toichi?” Keith said his voice barely above a whisper, as his own dark indigo eyes looked back into Chikage’s green ones. "They found a school that has a special program..a really really good program for engineering and anything else I'll need to know.”

“Okay but what's the problem Keith? It sounds like it's perfect for what you want to do, why do you look upset?” Chikage asked brushing her fingers through Keith’s soft black hair. "Is it because it's too far? It's in another city or prefecture isn't it?”

Keith shook his head.”Kaasan…”

Now Chikage was really worried if Keith had called her kaasan, he only called her and Toichi kaasan and tousan respectively when he was really emotional. The only time he had called either of them that was when Toichi had his accident.

“It’s a school called Altea University, it's...it's a university in the United States.” Keith finally replied looking unsure. ”I want to go but what about Kaito?”

Chikage loosened her grip and let Keith  rest his head on her shoulder. “If I'm not around, who's gonna make sure Kaito gets home safe? Who’s gonna keep him out of trouble in school?! But most of all… ” demanded Keith into Chikage’s shoulder.  “Who's gonna save **_me_ ** from the bad dreams…?”

Chikage wrapped her arms around Keith and held her adoptive son close while stroking his head as she felt a few drops of warm tears on her shoulder. She was well aware that even despite Keith's aloofness and tough exterior, inside he was still a very scared child. He depended on Kaito’s emotional support more than anyone.

Even when they were kids, Keith had recurring nightmares about the accident where lost his real parents.

Every Time, Keith would wake up crying.

Kaito seemed to have developed a sixth sense when it came to the emotional state of Keith when he woke up from nightmares. He would quietly slip inside Keith’s room and crawl into bed pulling the younger boy close until Keith was curled up and pressed against him.

He would whisper comforting things and that he was here and that nothing was going to happen. It worked for awhile and Keith seemed to calmed down, at least until Toichi’s near fatal accident where the nightmares came back with a vengeance this time including Toichi . No matter how many times he denied allowing Kaito to sleep in the same bed as him, he crawled in anyway.

“What do I do kaasan?” Keith asked his arms wrapping around the woman. ”I want to go for Kai’s sake but I'm scared what will happen when I'm not here.”

“Shhh…. it's ok baby…. It's gonna be ok…”said Chikage softly stroking the back of Keith's head as she glanced over at the door to see Kaito watching them in concern. He looked like he was about to say something until Chikage brought a finger to her lips and signaled to the boy to give Keith space. Without saying another word, Kaito reluctantly nodded and moved away, leaving his mother to resume comforting Keith.

“I don't know how Kai’s going to react too I mean how's he going to take me being gone?” Keith asked holding onto the woman tightly.”What do I do?”

“Well, first off let's talk about this with Kaito and Toichi once you've calmed down. This is also your decision Keith. Don’t hesitate once you've have to go but if it's as good as a place to study at you know what you have to do,” Chikage said gently rubbing Keith’s back.

“He talked about sharing a dorm or an apartment…” Keith added quietly.

“There is still time to think about this Keith….why don’t you eat something first?” offered Chikage patting Keith’s back but the boy slowly removed himself from his mother and turned around.

“I’m..sorry Kaa-san but, I’m not hungry…” he muttered walking out  and climbing up to his room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once in his room, Keith tried to lie down and sleep but many thoughts were going through his mind. He was trying really hard not to be paranoid but he couldn’t help but think about all the things that could happen if or when he was gone. Everything had to be precise so that nothing would happen to Kaito during the heists and so far with the two of them as a team nothing had gone wrong. But now Keith was wondering how long the Kuroba’s known luck could go on for?

Feeling himself start to panic a bit he grabbed his blankets and hauled it over his head like he would always do when he felt scared or uneasy about anything. It was a strange comfort but it was something he had done whenever he was in a new home and the family didn’t like him and returned him.

“What do I do?” Keith said to himself quietly thinking about the options, he knew this would benefit him in the end the counselor had gone on and talked about all the subjects and opportunities for him if he decided to go. Which was what Keith wanted, he wanted to go to the best place so he could make sure nothing happened to Kaito...but on the other hand he’d be separated at least for four years for his schooling plus more years if he took an apprenticeship or internship.

 

Keith curled himself tightly into a ball and closed his eyes. _‘Kaito….’_

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

_“Eomma! Appa!” cried a child Keith walking down a dark road.  “Neo Eodiya?!”_

_He clung to the remains of a red lion toy his mom had sewn for him, the darkness feeling like it was growing around him as he called out a bit more desperately._

_“Eomma! APPA! Naega ilh-eoss-eoyo!_ _” Keith cried out again tears flowing from his eyes. Suddenly he hears a loud honking coming his way. The boy turns and freezes in fear as a large truck comes barrelling towards him._

_There was a flash of light and Keith finds himself sitting in a theatre. He had aged to a young 12 year old boy. Chikage and Kaito sat on either side of him while the rest of the seats were filled by faceless people. Before him, Toichi stood on a grand stage in his full illusionist glory. Just as how Keith remembered it. Toichi performed his mind boggling tricks, ‘Ooohs’ and ‘Aaahs’ echoed around him. Even Keith himself was smiling unable to tear his eyes away from the grandiose performance._

_It was time for the highlight of the show. Toichi was strapped securely into a straightjacket and was being hoisted into the air by his feet. Suddenly, Keith heard a shot rang out and he was momentarily blinded. Next thing he knew he was staring at Toichi lying face down in a pool of blood still wrapped up in a straight jacket._

_“Toichi?....Otou-san…” he choked out as he slowly reached out to the unmoving man._

_“NOOOOO!!!!”_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

**_*SLAP!*_ **

Keith’s eyes shot wide open to see Kaito standing over him with an outstretched hand. The stinging on Keith’s face was a pretty good indicator on what had happened. Keith shot up in bed, breathing hard. Kaito grabbed his brother’s shoulders and shook him slightly.

Keith slowly turned to look to see Kaito’s concerned looking face. _“Kai….”_ he whimpered with tears streaming down his face.

Kaito gave a reassuring smile as he let Keith rest his head on his shoulder. “I’m here Bro...I’m here….”

Keith shakily reached out and hugged his brother tightly, as his whole body shook from the awful memories the dreams had brought back to him. The two worse events in his life replaying over and over again in his head like some sick movie as he gripped Kaito tightly. He never wanted to experience anything like that again. He wouldn’t know if he could handle it.

Kaito didn’t say anything just sat on the bed next to Keith comforting him like he’d always do when they were growing up and Keith’s nightmares had started. He was worried when Keith didn’t say anything once he left the kitchen and headed up to his room, he tried asking his mom what he was so upset about but Chikage had stated firmly that it was best to wait until Keith calmed down and came down on his own.

Kaito was glad his dad had sent him up here to check on Keith since he was having trouble concentrating on researching the gems for the next heist. Seeing his brother toss and turn trapped within his blankets and his dreams made Kaito all the more protective of Keith.

“It’s okay little brother they’re just dreams...dad is fine remember? He survived and is downstairs with mom finishing up dinner,” Kaito cooed gently hugging Keith. “You’re safe and I’ll always be here for you no matter what. “  

_‘I can’t leave him alone….’_

Keith grabbed Kaito’s clothes and held him tighter. _‘I have to keep Kaito safe….’_

 **_‘He needs me….’_ ** the two brothers said to themselves, unknown that the other had the same idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were used through Google translate so forgive us if they're not accurate  
> Eomma-Mom  
> Appa-Dad  
> Neo Eodiya - Where are you  
> Naega ilh-eoss-eoyo - I'm Lost
> 
> Next Chapter: 
> 
> “You can't do this Keith! I won't allow it!" yelled Kaito in protest. “You need me Keith! We need each other! “


	3. Brother's Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension forms and then an overdue fight with Acceptance for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I was light when we said few days, kinda wanted to get to the chapters where we get the other characters involve (which is the next chapter after this one I swear!) So this'll be the end of Keith's History with Kuroba's and then we can get this story moving!

A week had passed since that incident  and something had changed between the two brothers. Keith was looking more sullen as the days gone by and Kaito was being clingier than usual. Aoko sat uncomfortably between the two during lunchtime. Keith picked at his bento with a far off look while Kaito was turning up the happy factor by trying to show off a new card trick. To anyone else, it seemed normal for the Kuroba brothers but Aoko knew these two long enough to figure out that something was going on.

“Hey… are you two ok?” she asked in concern.

She saw that Kaito was practically pressed against Keith’s side barely leaving room for him to move his arm, but it wasn’t like he was using it much as he was nibbling on his food. He was barely touching the special sushi rolls Chikage had made and Aoko knew for a fact those were Keith’s favorite and he barely touched them.

“Huh oh sure it’s fine Aoko, and see! Ta-da instant card tower and it won’t even fall over easily either!” Kaito grinned poofing a mini card pyramid appeared in front of the trio the young magician looking rather proud, “sure it’s a small scale right now but I’m planning on making one bigger,”

“It’s nice Kaito but where are you going to get that many cards from?” Keith asked poking the tower with his chopsticks and the pyramid wobbled a bit.

“More card packs of course! I know dad has a ton of spare ones he won’t mind if one or seven go missing!” Kaito stated before he wrapped his arms around Keith hugging him,” come on you need to eat I’ve already finished my bento and mom made your favorite today too!”

“Sorry, but I'm not very hungry…. You eat it Kai… “ he muttered sliding his bento to Kaito instead.

Now Kaito made a face at Keith as he took the bento but didn’t eat it for himself but actually scooted from Keith and picked one of the the tempura and held it out to his brother. Keith frowned looking nearly cross eyed as he stared at the food in front of him.

“Keith, you barely ate anything for dinner the other night not to mention only eating some toast and coffee for breakfast this morning. You need food you can’t function like this.” Kaito said worriedly.

“But I’m seriously not that hungry Kai, you’re usually snacking a lot given how much energy you use bouncing off the walls at school or pranking Hakuba.” Keith argued.

“Come Keith, just one bite?"

“If I do, will you leave me alone?"

“Maybe….” Kaito replied still waving the food in front of Keith's face as the younger boy looked at Kaito looking exasperated and tired of his brother trying to feed him and hover over him, he loved his brother but sometimes he was  a bit of a putz.

Keith finally gave a growl of defeat and let Kaito feed him that one tempera.

“Good boy Keithy!" said Kaito happily patting Keith on the head.

“Whatever.." grumbled Keith, brushing off Kaito’s and grabbed his stuff to go change for Gym class.

“Ah! Wait up!" exclaimed Kaito in a panic as he scrambled to clean up the bento boxes. Just as he was about to run after Keith, Aoko grabbed his arm.

“Kaito! What is up with you?” she demanded in full on concern." You’ve been sticking to Keith all week like a leech!”

“You're imagining things!"

“Am I, _Bakaito?!”_

“Bite me, _Ahoko!"_

 _“_ I’ll do worse than that with a mop and a you know what!”

“Gah I swear you’re the incarnate of evil sometimes! But seriously I have to go and-!”

“Kaito please would you just **_talk_ ** to me!?”

Finally frustrated she grabbed Kaito’s shoulders spinning him around forcing him to look at her. She was scared. She’s known the two ever since she was introduced to Keith when they were six and since then has seen the younger boy as her own brother next to the magician.

Something had definitely happened yesterday, none of what had been happening the past week was anything like it had been before. It was like walking on thin ice with both of them unknowingly setting the tension and she didn’t like it or was comfortable. She wanted to get to the bottom of this but in order to do that **one** of the two brothers had to talk!

Kaito now looked uneasy as he looked at his best friend staring at him with such a sad look.

“What is it Aoko?”

“I already asked you. What is going on between you and Keith!? I’ve never seen you this clingy to him before and I should know since I’ve grown up with both of you!” Aoko asked fisting Kaito’s uniform, “you two have this weird thing going on and I don’t mean in a good way! it’s like you two are one thing away from snapping at each other!”

“You’re seeing things Aoko or reading too much into it. Keith and I are fine.” Kaito insisted as he was trying to gently pull away from Aoko’s grip becoming more and more fidgety the longer he wasn’t near Keith..

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that Kaito.” Aoko retorted frowning, staring up at Kaito who looked away,” I mean it, please talk to me I wanna help. You two are important to me you know, don’t just leave me out of whatever mess you two made.”

“Look! I don't even know if there is a mess ok?!” snapped Kaito suddenly, causing Aoko to be taken aback. Kaito immediately looked regretful as he bowed his head. “He’s having the nightmares again Aoko….”

Aoko gasped as she let go off Kaito.  “All week?" she asked, prompting Kaito to nod.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Aoko sighed as she grabbed hers and his stuff and led him down the hall gently by the arm." How bad is it this time?” she softly asked.

“It was like the first night he came to stay  with us… “ Kaito recalled with a pained expression. He remembered the first night well.

 

…….

_“And this is gunna be your room, ok Keith?” an excited 6 year old Kaito said while pulling Keith along. Even as a child, his boundless enthusiasm placed the scared  Korean child at ease. Keith stared at his large bedroom in awe. Suddenly Keith felt himself get yanked inside as Kaito brought him to the bed flopped down on it._

  
_“And this is gunna be your bed, ‘kay?" said Kaito as he pat the spot beside him._

_Keith held his red lion doll tightly as he carefully climbed in and lay down beside Kaito. Chikage and Toichi stood at the doorway smiling at the two children as Kaito bounced a bit while Keith silently rode the motions._

_Though it was small, Keith had a small smile on his face as he giggled at the waves of the bed flowed. He hugged his lion doll tighter but seemed comfortable where he was, even letting out a little yawn._

_“Kaito dear why don't you let Keith sleep a bit? It's been a long trip for him and he could use some rest.” Chikage said smiling at the two. They were really adorable._

_“I'll stay here and keep him company then!” Kaito said as he pulled Keith against him getting a surprised squeak from the smaller boy,”that way when he wakes up he’ll remember he has us now.”_

_“Alright just try not to jump on the bed or keep Keith awake, we’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Toichi said as Chikage walked in kissing Kaito’s forehead and then kissed Keith’s as well._

_The young Korean boy stared up at Chikage eyes wide and in awe before a cute flush appeared on his cheeks and he buried his head in Kaito’s chest making Kaito grin and wrap his arms around Keith._

_“We’ll see you in a bit sweetie, take care of your new friend.” Chikage said as Toichi shut the door quietly behind him._

_“Don't worry baby brother I'll take care of you.” Kaito said softly running his hands through Keith’s hair,” just sleep,”_

_“Mmkk…” Keith yawned snuggling close to Kaito’s warmth._

_Kaito couldn't help but hug his new brother happily, he was really excited his parents picked up Keith he honestly couldn't be happier. He soon drifted off himself lured away to sleep by Keith’s soft breathing._

_He didn't know how long he was asleep for but he felt something squirming in his arms and frowned. He blearily opened his eyes and saw Keith looking like he was struggling to get out of Kaito’s arms, his eyes clenched shut as small sounds of distress left the younger boy’s lips. He could feel tears falling as they hit his arms and sat up worriedly looking at Keith who was crying out in Korean so he couldn't understand what he was saying._

_“Keith? Keith, what's wrong?! Wake up!" cried Kaito shaking the boy awake._

_Keith woke up with a start and instantly burst out into tears, wailing loudly, startling Kaito and alerting his parents who came rushing in._

_………..  
_

“Poor Keith…” said Aoko in pity as she sat out the gym activities with Kaito, having a death grip his arm so that he couldn't run away.

“I know, he doesn’t cry out but the pure fear and helplessness in his eyes hurts every time Aoko, “ Kaito sighed looking at his brother as he was dominating the basketball court though Kaito could see he just wanted something to distract his thoughts and not really enjoying the game.

“Have you tried talking to him more about the dreams?” Aoko asked watching Keith as well,” I mean I know you've talked about it before but it sounds like there's more to this than just the dreams. Maybe stress?”

“That's the thing! He **won’t** talk to me about it! He keeps trying to run whenever I ask!” exclaimed Kaito in frustration. “Gah! He’s just so stubborn!”

Aoko rested her face in her hand with a blunt expression. “Gee… remind you of anyone?” she asked in a dull tone.

“Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect?”

Aoko simply responds by whistling casually as she watches Keith do a spectacular slam dunk for like the 8th time. “The more I see you two, the less I can believe you guys are adopted brothers.”

Kaito looked at his best friend with a confused look on his face which made Aoko explain.

“It's like...okay so when I first met  Keith it was obvious that he was adopted, but seeing him grow up with you and picking up your habits and growing with your family he sort of just melded in and made me forget at one point you were a single child,” Aoko said looking at Kaito,” you two are known as the Kuroba brothers to everyone when we know Keith isn't related to you by blood, but you two have this bond kinda thing that makes it seem almost natural.”

“Huh, I never thought about it like that but I guess you're right, one point I called Keith my brother or baby bro than using his actual name,” Kaito said as Keith moves forward and steals the ball as he ran past  one of the opposing team.

“Yeah exactly it just became a habit that everyone got use to and never thought twice about it.” Aoko said,”but honestly Kaito you have do something it's really weird feeling the strange atmosphere between you and Keith. I miss the times when it was more playful and comfortable.”

Kaito sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.  “What can I do? “

Suddenly Aoko felt a little bad for stressing Kaito out more and was thinking of a way to change the subject.  “You know one of the things I find amazing about you two?”

Kaito peeked through his fingers and quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Even though you guys are not related, you guys look almost identical!” the girl pointed as Keith was still going strong while the other players were starting to lose steam.

“Huh?” Kaito blinked not expecting that at all from the girl.

“No no listen!” Aoko said grinning as she couldn’t help but laugh at Kaito’s expression, “You two honestly if you stood side by side and mussed up Keith’s hair a bit more you two would look like mirror images. You’re both kinda the same skin tone, you have similar eyes if Keith’s isn’t a slight shade darker, maybe you’re like an inch and half taller than Keith but that’s only if you really really look close. Other than that if you two dressed up the same and had the same expression I bet no one would be able to tell the difference!”

Suddenly a lightbulb lit up in Kaito’s head as his eyes brightened up in excitement.

“That’s it Aoko!” Kaito said looking excited,” That’s how I can help Keith!”

Aoko looked at Kaito seeing the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes she was happy that she cheered him up but at the same she kind of had a sense of dread. For Keith. Though she couldn’t think more on it when she was suddenly grabbed by Kaito and swung around as he laughed joyfully.

“Aoko you beautiful genius!” Kaito said positively glowing as he looked at his best friend,” this is exactly the idea I needed!”

“Wait… what?!” sputtered a flustered Aoko when Kaito quickly put her down a planted a big wet kiss on her cheek before running off laughing.

“B-b-b-bakaito! What the hell was that!?” Aoko sputtered watching Kaito practically leap down the bleachers they were sitting on and practically tackle Keith on the basketball court.

Well at least he tried to growing up with Kaito’s antics Keith had learned to intercept the energetic magician most of the time. Keith had just shot the ball and so Kaito didn’t disturb that game too much probably helped that the other team looked exhausted as well.

Aoko shook her head as she watched Keith put Kaito in a headlock while latter tried to squirm away in horror because he forgot how sweaty Keith had become.

“I will never understand those boys… “

……

(Later That Night)

…….

“Kai for the last time I am not going to play as your double!” Keith groaned as he was trying to read his assignment on his desk and work on his paper.

“Come on baby bro it’ll be great! We can totally mess with Nakamori’s head and even better messing with Hakuba!” Kaito replied from his place on Keith’s bed as he did his own school work, papers scattered around the bed a mixture of school notes and heist notes.

Keith turned around and gave his brother a look.

“I’ve told you I don’t like joining in on your activities at night, it’s enough for me to sneak in and help you set up and make a getaway I’m fine with that, I don’t want to be anymore involved.” the korean boy explained, not like he hadn’t been for the past few hours since school was out,” I’m just not comfortable with doing that.”

“But you wouldn’t even have to touch the gem! You’d be mostly a distraction I swear!” Kaito promised looking eager and Keith almost said yes when Kaito looked at him like that but harshly beat that feeling down.

He shook his head and seemed to be contemplating something. Kaito seemed to sense the change in his brother and moved his things out of the way as he stood up Keith found Kaito hugging him from behind.

“Hey Keith? Can I ask what has you so upset lately...I know I’ve been helping you with the dreams by staying with you but Aoko mentioned something that might be the cause, are you stressed out?” Kaito asked a bit anxious what Keith would say.

“I'm going back to America to study…. “

Kaito looked shocked at the announcement.

“W-well.. that's a bit far… but with our brains I'm sure we can both get in! I mean lodging might be a hassle but- “

“KAI!"

“W-what?” Keith was staring at Kaito was a distressed look but reached over and grasped his brother’s shoulders trying to steady him as he continued after taking a deep breath.

“Kai it’s…it’s a university mostly majoring in engineering students,” Keith said looking at Kaito, trying to get his point across” it’s not for the both of us, it's just for me, the counselor suggested applying there when I told her that I wanted to become an engineering specialist.”

“N...not for the both...Keith what?”

Keith looked up at Kaito with a determined look on his face a bit more confident while Kaito was still trying to process what Keith had said as the younger boy continued..

“It’s an amazing school there Kai, she showed me all the classes I’d go to and the benefits from even being in that University. if I go there I can learn so much there and be able to help you with your heists and your shows!” Keith said as he gripped the magician’s shoulders,”It’s  suppose to be the best place to  I wasn’t sure at first but I think I should do it.”

“You can't do this Keith! I won't allow it!" yelled Kaito in protest. “You need me Keith! We need each other! “

Keith clenched his fists. “This is for our own good! I **need** to do this!”

“No you don't! “ cried out Kaito, grabbing Keith's shirt.

 **“YES I DO!!”** retorted Keith shoving Kaito off him.

Suddenly Kaito gave a strangled cry and tackled Keith to the ground. **_“NO YOU DON'T!”_ **

Keith immediately  flipped Kaito off him and tackled him over the bed. **_“YOU DON'T OWN ME KAITO!”_ **

Kaito placed Keith in a headlock and wrapped his legs around Keith's body. **_“YOU'RE MY LITTLE BROTHER! “_ **

**_"WE’RE THE SAME DAMN AGE!!”_ **  retorted Keith rolling and twisting his way out of the hold  and shoving him off.

The commotion made by the boys had alerted Jii and the Kuroba parents to come running up to check on the boys.  They swung the door open just in time to see Keith stumbling across the room.

 **_“ BANZAI!!!” _ **cried Kaito who dived bombed off the bed and lunged at Keith, sending the two crashing into a wall and rolling on the floor with Keith sitting on Kaito while he pushed back on Keith's face.

The three adults stared in disbelief and shock watching the two boys yelling at each other so angrily and actually fighting. Kaito was scowling up at Keith as he brought his knees up slamming them into Keith’s back making him lose his grip, letting Kaito slip out and throw him to the side where he was about to sit on Keith when he was grabbed and Keith was grabbed as well.

“What in the world are you two doing fighting!?” Toichi exclaimed as he held Kaito in his grip while Jii had a good grip on Keith.

“He’s being a damn weenie! I told him about wanting to go back to the states for the University and he freaked out!” Keith raged.

“Me!? You’re the crazy one that wants to go halfway around the world just for school! What’s wrong with the places here!?” Kaito shot back struggling to get out of Toichi’s grip but the elder magician held Kaito tighter,” you can’t do this  to me Keith!”

“Yes I freaking can Kaito! What the hell I thought you’d be happy I’d want to good so I can protect you from being in danger or hurting yourself!”

“Protect **me**!? What about protecting you!? “

“I don’t need protecting Kaito! You do!”

“No that’d be you! I’m perfectly fine that I don’t need protecting!”

“You ass do you know how many close calls you’ve had if I hadn’t been around!?”

“Not enough that warrants you leaving the **country!** ”

“ **Both of you stop it right this instant!** ” Chikage said marching between the two and smacking them both in the head with the wooden spoon she had been using to cook with.

“ **Kaasan!”** Both Keith and Kaito exclaimed looking at the angry blonde woman.

“This was probably a long time coming,” Toichi sighed looking at the two boys who were glaring at each other,” the past week has been tense and bad.”

“I believe they need to work out their disagreement in a different location.” Jii said looking at Keith baring his teeth at Kaito who glowered darkly back.

” if you’re going to fight do it where you won’t destroy one of your rooms.” Toichi said hauling Kaito over his shoulder as Jii dragged Keith by  the collar  following Toichi,” we’re go down to the training room where you two can get this out of your systems.”

“Boys…” Chikage groaned as she followed them down to hidden area where Keith and Kaito trained with them.

Jii and Toichi dumped the two teenagers in the practice area and stepped back as the two stood up keeping their eyes on each other.

“I know I’m going to regret this but-” Toichi started but already Keith  had sounded out a battle cry and tackled Kaito down for revenge for the earlier tackle he had gotten, “.....nevermind…”

“I don’t know what your problem is Kaito! I **need** to do this! I have to be the best if I want to take care of you! Why won’t you let me do this!?” Keith exclaimed when Kaito managed to kick him in the face and rolled back up as he took a fighting stance.

“You?! What about me?! We’re both supposed to be a team!” he yelled back.

Keith flipped back onto to his feet and threw a punch at Kaito who ducked and performed a leg sweep which Keith avoided by jumping and falcon kicking Kaito in the jaw.

“You think I don't  know that?!” retorted Keith as Kaito sat up and rubbed his aching jaw before lunging at Keith's legs sending the two into a roll.

As the two teenagers continued grappling over the mat, Chikage decided to get back to  the kitchen and finish making dinner while Jii and Toichi remained.

“Correct me if I'm wrong sir, but they are both brawling because they want to benefit the other correct?” asked Jii to Toichi who was rolling three coins between his fingers.

“Indeed you are correct old friend,” answered their father cheerfully as he made the coins appear and disappear from one palm to the other.  “They'll burn themselves out soon enough.”

“I see, at least things will get back to normal I assume?” Jii asked as he winced when Keith landed a particularly good punch to Kaito’s  face though the other boy responded to flipping over Keith and giving a retaliation kick to the back of Keith’s knees making him stumble.

Keith lashed out his own leg managing to trip him up and tackle him down again making two rolling around the mat, both older adults winced when the two literally head butted each other.

“Those are going to leave large bruises…” Toichi grimaced as the two were breathing heavily, sweat running down as they tried hitting each other but the two ended up slumped against each other as they collapsed,”and there they go… “

“What… is… your problem… Kai?” panted Keith turning onto his back his head against Kaito’s.

Kaito took in extra breaths before exhaling.  “You’ve been… having those…dreams again…” he managed to squeeze out before as placed an arm over his eyes. “You look like you’re in so much pain each night… and **_that_ ** hurts me too…”

Keith turned his head to look at his brother. “You know Kai… when I lost my parents... I lost a huge part of me… I felt like nothing mattered anymore… I was in and out of foster homes… and then I met you guys…”

Kai held his breath a bit before turning over and looking at his brother.  

“You guys came and accepted that I didn't want another family, you didn't treat me like some lost animal… and ironically… I really began to love you guys as if we were the same flesh and blood..” continued Keith looking up at the ceiling.  “So when Toichi had that accident… I thought I was gonna lose another dad…”

“But we didn't!” argued Kaito sitting up suddenly although the sudden head rush he got made him lie down again.

“I KNOW, dumbass !" Keith responded rapping his knuckle against his brother's forehead."I know I can't get you to stop being Kaitou Kid… it's who you are… but there's not a day that goes by where I fear that something might go wrong during a heist…”

“You’re worried about what someone did to my dad might happen to me?” Kaito asked leaning his head back to look at Keith who grimaced and stared at the ceiling, “that’s why I have you double and triple checking equipment before a heist.”

“But that’s not enough Kai, the world is changing there’s more technology more techniques, more ideas that haven’t been discovered yet and I want to keep up in order to make sure everything goes right. I can check your equipment a hundred times but there could still be someone willing to mess with it and hurt you or something backfires and you end up hurt,” Keith said frowning as he sat up slowly so he didn’t get hit with a wave of vertigo.

He stared down at Kaito as light indigo met with darker indigo.

“You’re that worried about the future huh,” Kaito said quietly as Keith reached over and lightly poked Kaito’s head, making sure to avoid the spot where they headbutted each other.

“Please Kai, I wouldn’t be considering this if I didn’t believe I could benefit from it,” Keith replied, “You know I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, your opinion matters the most next to our parents. So **_please,_ **  let me do this.”

Kaito’s eyes became big and watery but he immediately wiped them away before putting on a pouty face lightly punched Keith’s arm. _“Then you’d better come back as the best goddamn engineer for me dammit..”_  he said through his pout in a style that can only be described ‘Tsundere’.

Keith snorted back a laugh at Kaito’s comeback as he nudged him. Seeing him amused made Kaito smile too as he burst out laughing as the two brofisted each other much to the pleasure of Toichi and Jii who decided it best to let the two brothers have their moment.   


_(8 months later)_

“Come on bro!  I can't miss you if you don't leave soon!” called Kaito as he jogged on the spot  in the middle of the airport waiting for Keith and the rest of the Kuroba clan to catch up.

“Oh shut up Kai! I have luggage unlike you,” Keith shouted as he had to weave through the crowds without running over any of their feet or own suitcases trying to catch up to his slippery brother,”urgh dammit where’s the gate again?”

“Over to your left sweetie!” Chikage called as she caught up to her boys,” I can’t believe it’s already been eight months and you’re heading to the States for college,”

“He’ll be fine dear,” Toichi chuckled as the group slowed down and made their way to the gate that would really mean Keith was gone for a while, “you nervous? Excited? Have everything?”

“Yeah Chikage made sure everything including the paperwork for the school, my passport, and anything else I need was made before I left. I think I spent more time trying to fit all my tools in my bag to bring it over.” Keith said groaning remembering how long he and Kai had to play tetris with his two suitcases that were to be put in the plane while he had his backpack and a duffel bag in his hand for carry on.

Kaito attached himself to Keith like the koala he was, talking his brother’s ear off over the crowd of the airport. They soon reached the gate in time just as the seats were being called and the family each gave Keith their good-byes.

“Take care son, call us if you need us to send any more of your tools or anything you forgot,” Toichi said giving Keith a hug and messing up his hair smiling.

“Thanks...Otou-san.” Keith said fondly.

“I wrote down some of the ideas we talked about in this notebook and some old projects. I”m sure when you come to visit or when you come back you’ll have a good amount of them properly prepared.” Jii-san said handing a thick notebook over to Keith who couldn’t wait to read it once he got on the plane. He managed to get it in his backpack before he hugged the elderly man.

“Aoko-chan couldn’t make it because her dad finally got a day off but she asked me to give you these cookies and promised that she’d try to keep Kaito in line for you,” Chikage giggled handing a small tin to Keith before she brushed her lips against his forehead, “we love you dear, don’t you ever forget that.”

Keith couldn’t suppress his smile as he pulled everyone into a huge group hug, letting the tears fall from his face. “I’m gonna miss you guys so much…” he said, burying his face into Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito himself sniffed to fight back tears as he put on his brave face.

“Aww….come on baby bro! ***sniffs!*”** choked Kaito wiping his face with his sleeve.

There was not a dry eye to be seen when the hug broke. Keith and Kaito exchanged huge grins with each other as they bumped fists with each other. Toichi patted Keith heartily on the back while Chikage showered a series of goodbye kisses on the boy’s face. Keith and Jii exchanged a final hearty handshake before the call for his flight finally came.

Keith grabbed his bag gave everyone a final goodbye wave before Kaito gave him a swift kick to the butt, sending him stumbling through the gate. The boys exchanged a smirk with other as Keith finally made his way onto the plane.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “GAH! SON OF A **QUIZNAK!!!!!** “ he cursed in pain, rubbing his face when he suddenly noticed Keith staring at him from the doorway. 
> 
> “Uuuuh…Hello?” was all Keith could say in the moment. 
> 
> Keith and the other guy stared at each other, though he was pretty sure the other guy was looking through tears because it had to hurt how fast he hit himself when the bottles collided with his face


	4. Brothers A New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Lion House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we can post the chapters that have the rest of the group and the plot starts moving! Yay! Thanks everyone for the Kudos and bookmarks and hits. I'm glad there are people who like taking a look at the story me and my friend are working. Anyway enjoy now we get to see Keith's interaction with his new school and his dorm.

**“** I haven't even met the new guy and already I don't like him,” a dark skinned teen grumbled glancing at the garage that held a sleek red motorcycle that he knew that was brought in earlier this week.

Allura had signed for it as he and the other two residents had peeked out to see what was going on. Their jaws had dropped when they saw the bike being rolled out into the garage, even more so when they found out it was for the transfer they were getting.

“Dude you've been saying that for the past couple of days,” a larger dark skinned built teen replied sighing. He was holding a mixing bowl in one hand glancing over at his roommate as he was moving around the kitchen making lunch and cookies,” so the guy has a motorcycle so what?”

“So what!? Hunk I have my license yet the car I have is a crap hand me down from my sister! Do you want to know what I STILL find in there!?” The first one exclaimed as he threw his arms up dramatically making Hunk roll his eyes.

“He probably saved up for it himself and you're just cranky because Pidge was too busy to look up the guy that's coming in Lance.” Hunk said shaking his head,”and Allura said don't touch the bike or she’ll find something to punish you with! And you know she will!”

Lance huffed as he plopped down on the couch in the common room. _“Bet he's some new rich ass snob legacy from Galra Tech… “_ he muttered under breath.

_“Let it go Lance!”_ called Hunk from across the room.

“Do I look like the Queen of Arendelle to you?!” retorted Lance prompting Hunk to shrug and roll his eyes before glancing at the clock.

_'Only a couple more hours till Mr. Kuroba arrives,’_ noted Hunk mentally. _‘ Better get these cookies a-baking soon! ‘_

Lance groaned as he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels trying to find something, though he got more irritated when he actually did see the movie Frozen playing he  nearly chucked the remote away.

“Urghhh where is Allura anyway?” Lance called out.

“She's getting all the paperwork the new guy has to sign when he gets here and then has to go and pick him up! If you want something to do make sure Pidge didn't take over the room and left the other half for the new guy!” Hunk called.

Cursing a string of Spanish words that would make his abuela faint, Lance got up and dragged his feet to the room where their only other tenant, a 14 year old tech prodigy named Pidge Gunderson, stayed. “Yo! Pidge-Meister! You there?” called Lance knocking loudly.

There was a bit of a stumble heard inside as the door opened to reveal a petite bespectacled boy with a rather irritated expression.

“What, Lance? “ he growled while adjusting his glasses.

“Cool it Pidge, Hunk just sent me up here to make sure you remembered to make room for the new tenant,” reported Lance putting his hands up in defense.

“Relax, I made room. Now go away,” said Pidge curtly as he shut the door slowly.

Lance raised his eyebrows and walked away. _‘Still as antisocial as ever…’_ he thought to himself as he made his way back down to the common room.

“Well?” Hunk asked poking his head out of the kitchen as Lance lumbered in setting himself onto the kitchen table.

“He made room before he slammed the door in my face, I almost feel sorry for the guy having to actually live with Pidge for the whole time here...almost.” Lance said resting his head on he table swiping some cookie dough from the bowl.

“Pidge isn't that bad, he just gets so involved in his projects that he forgets to eat or think of anything else,” Hunk reasoned as he have Lance the spoon to eat the cookie dough off while he set them in the oven,” come on why don't you help me cook for the new guest to help break the ice. I did hear a few things about him overhearing Allura talking with the guy’s parents.”

“What? Like he has to have his own room and needs a butler 24/7, or that he only drinks the freshest water from a mountain spring in Switzerland?” Lance snarked back. He received a good hard pinch to the side for his answer.

“Seriously Lance stop already profiling the guy based on his bike, is that the kind of cop or detective you want to be?” Hunk admonished, and Lance groaned.

“Alright alright I'll stop until I actually meet him so what did you near? I didn't take you one for eavesdropping.” Lance said eagerly.

“I don't but I was walking in with groceries when Allura was on the phone,” Hunk replied as he thought back to what he heard,” he's here training to help in shows apparently as a engineered stagehand.”

“A stage hand? Anyone can do that. Just move crap from one side to the other,” Lance snorted but Hunk shook his head.

“No like the one in-charge of making the rigs and tricks and elements to the show.

Apparently his dad was some huge well known magician before an accident made him retire.” Hunk explained. “A real big time Japanese Illusionist.”

“Uh-huh, next you’re gonna tell me he’s a chosen child of prophecy destined to vanquish the Dark Lord?”

Hunk frowned heavily. He had known Lance for the longest time and was more or less accustomed to his sarcasm, but even he was grating on his nerves. Hunk took a deep breath and exhaled. “Lance, why don’t you put away the sass and go shoot stuff in the backyard?”he said in a controlled tone with just enough warning for Lance to get the hint.

Even though Hunk was typically a gentle giant, Lance knew better than to push Hunk’s patience. ESPECIALLY, while he was cooking.

Without saying another word, Lance left the kitchen, but not before swiping a cookie.

 

……….

**_*BAM!*_ ** _*PLINK!*_ **_*BAM!* *_ ** _PLINK!*_

Two old soda cans went flying into the air as  Lance twirled a pair Glock modelled air-soft guns before rapid firing more cans he had placed randomly around the back yard. He had on a pair of aviators and chewed on a toothpick, getting into the zone with his role-playing.

“So, you think you have me surrounded? Well think again!” he declared to his imaginary opponents as he whipped around and got 6 cans in quick succession before parkouring over the lawn furniture and open fired at the plastic soda bottles he had dangling from the clothesline. Even despite them flailing randomly in the wind, Lance was able to hit all the bottles with complete accuracy.

“Let’s end this!” he exclaimed as he was about to open fire again only to be met with clicks. “What? Out of pellets already?” groaned Lance as he reached for the case that held his air-soft pistols when a voice interrupted him.

Lance immediately lifted his aviators  turned around to see the housekeeper, a middle-aged red haired man with an equally thick moustache wearing a blue suit and a white frilly apron which had a cartoon picture of 5 colored cats embroidered on it.  “Now, Lance I’m sure you are having fun playing ‘Hard-Boiled Action Cop’, but come now, we must prepare for the arrival of our new tenant ! Be sure to tidy up the yard! We must have it ABSOLUTELY SPOTLESS before Ms Allura comes home!”

Lance sighed as he spat out his chewed up toothpick. “Yes Coran.”

Coran smiled and nodded. “Very Good then! Spit-Spot!” he said before turning and marching back into the house.

 

_“Very Good then~ Spit-Spot~”_ mimicked Lance in badly done British accent as he grumpily kept his guns before grabbing a broom as he proceeded to sweep up the pellets and cans.

…………  


A taxi was just beginning to pull away from the front gates of a large grand school, leaving behind a young Asian teenager with his suitcase. “Whoa….” breathed Keith as he stared at the campus. “So this is Altea University…”

Keith looked at the building a bit unsure. The brochure he received featured a beautiful white and blue building that gave off a pleasant, welcoming atmosphere. But the campus he saw before him had a rather dreary, dark, gloomy feel to it.

‘ _I wonder if the counselor forgot to mention any changes I should be aware of.’_ Keith said looking around, it was completely obvious that by just the students walking around that there were already ‘cliques’ and groups and Keith had a feeling it was going to be a whole glorified high school drama thing going on.

He quickly moved out of the way from the main gates, but couldn't help but stare at some of the fancy cars that were pulling up. The building still looked the same as he tries to find the main building where he was suppose to meet with the matron of his dorm. He had received an email about meeting her in front of the building and she’d take him to the dorm he was staying at.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard a loud rude laughter and walked by a group of obviously older students that were smirking. Already he got a bad feeling from them.

“ _I bet Kai would love to bring some color to this place, he'd literally would bring out the works_.” Keith said to himself before he found someone that didn't look like they weren't up to something rude it was a female tall short haired brunette with large hoop earrings a fair skin tone wearing earthy colors.

He tapped her shoulder making her stop her conversation she was having with a male similar to her in appearance but with short dark brown hair.

“ _Sumimasan, gakko no ofisu wa doko ni aramasu?”_ Keith asked forgetting he was speaking Japanese.

“Uhm sorry could...could you repeat that please?” The girl asked rather nervously as the male narrowed his eyes at him,” you weren't speaking English.”

Keith’s eyes widen and he apologized.

“Go-...sorry I transferred here from Japan and I'm lost. I'm suppose to meet the person in charge of my dorm at the office building but I don't know where it is.” Keith explained as the girl’s eyes lit up and the guy seemed to relax.

“Oh! That's so cool you came here from another country to study! I'm Shay it’s nice to meet you.” Shay introduced,” this is my brother Rax.”

“Nice to meet you too, I'm Keith Kuroba.” Keith said smiling at the siblings.

“Yo, we can take you to the building it's not that far,” Rax said as he lead Keith to the office building,” so you an engineering student too? What's your focus?”

“Hmm I wouldn't really say focus on one thing I'm into alot of things regarding engineering like making things or making improvements ” Keith replies,”what's your focus?”

“Motors, I want to build my own bike.” Rax said grinning  and Keith mirrored it.

“I have a motorcycle,” Keith said making Rax stare,” took most of my high school and lots of help with my dad and his assistant so it's slightly custom built”

“Dude you have to let me check it out!” Rax exclaimed looking excited making Shay giggle.

“Sure, you can swing by my dorm when you have some time.”

“Sweet! What dorm are you  staying in ?” asked Rax excitedly.

“Oh! Uh..” Keith hesitated before checking the details on his smartphone. “Um...the Lion House.”

Suddenly, Rax and Shay both gasped and immediately looked around and suddenly dragged Keith to a more quiet secluded spot. Once they made sure nobody was within hearing range, Rax immediately grabbed Keith by the shoulders. “Look Keith, you’re new here and you seem like a nice guy, so I’ll give you a word of advice. **_Either find a new dorm or go home!_ ** ” he warned in a slightly fearful tone.

Keith looked taken aback and confused. “What? Why?”

Shay gave her brother look that made him let go of Keith. “The Lion House you’ll be staying at has a rather...questionable reputation with the school,” the girl explained as her brother folded his arms in disapproval. “Don’t misunderstand please! The people there are quite friendly-”

“But they bring trouble wherever they go!”interrupted Rax, stepping in front of Shay. “Number 1 rule of GTU! Never EVER associate with the Lion House!”

Keith raised his eyebrows in shock but he was still able to notice that Shay appeared rather guilty but he chose not to comment on that. He had other things to be confused about right now. “Wait, GTU?”

“Yeah, Galra Tech University, that’s this school,” responded Rax.

Keith immediately took out his brochure in  confusion. “Wait-wait! I thought this was **_Altea_ ** University?”

“Well you are not wrong, Keith,” Shay began to explain. “This school is, or rather **_was_ ** named Altea University, but it was bought over by a corporation called Galra Tech a few years ago. On paper, this place is still officially listed as Altea U. but the main buildings have all been renamed to Galra Tech University. Very few of the students here still refer to this place as Altea U.”

“Shay and I were freshmen when it happened. That damn Galra Tech! They ruined this beautiful school with their elites and filthy money!” spat Rax with intense hatred as he punched the wall beside him.

“Well that would explain why everything feels different from what I was expecting from the brochure, how long ago was this?” Keith asked wondering what else was different from the brochure,”was it a long time?”

“About almost two years ago...probably year and half so much has changed in that short amount of time.” Shay said quietly as she stares down at her hands,” the new headmaster is ruthless and doesn't let anything go by in punished, a lot of students dropped out once the takeover was complete. My brother and I we stayed because our family are helping us with our education and we don't want to disappoint them, we got in on scholarships.”

“But I'm serious Keith, you have to transfer or leave,” Rax said worriedly,” as soon as they find out you're dorming there  it's going to be near impossible to get through GTU.”

“Why such the negativity towards the dorm Anyway? Did that happen before the takeover?” Keith asked finding it odd that one dorm was blacklisted,”just what did they do?”

“Too much to name.” Rax retorted,” you can talk to the people in the office about changing I'm sure there are still some open slots.”

“Actually no there aren't,” Keith said shrugging making Rax and Shay’s eyes

widen,”since I'm transferring in from Japan I had to go through a lot of legal work for my passport and papers  and those took months. I couldn't sign up for a dorm until it was clear and by that time most of the spare dorms were taken. Lion house was the only one left. The apartments around the school were probably long taken up ages ago too so that's out too.”

“Dammit this sucks I really wish you could get a better experience here Keith,” Rax curse but Keith just gave a small smile back patting Rax’s arm.

“I'll respect your choice Rax, you too Shay, but there's nothing I can do but roll with it.” Keith said as the three of them walked out of the hidden area,”but would you still want to check out my bike? I've never gotten an outside opinion on it.”

“But the dorm…” Rax grimaced though he was dying to see up close a custom made bike.

“Even after everything I told you!? You'd still let me check out your bike?” He exclaimed surprised,” the lion house..”

“Is its own reputation, we’re both engineering students Rax that's why we came here, I'm willing to compromise showing you my bike outside the school if you show me around the town since I transferred here.” Keith said with a friendly smile.

Rax scratched his head and gave a defeated smile. “You know what Keith? You’re alright,” he said lightly punching Keith in the shoulder. “If you ever feel like moving out, look us up. Me and Shay live in an apartment off campus.”

Keith gave the siblings a thumbs up. Just at that moment, the group stopped in front of the Admin building. The group exchanged numbers with each other before Shay and her brother waved him goodbye as they walked off. Keith heaved a huge sigh as he made his way inside. Once there, it wasn’t hard figuring out who he was supposed to be looking for.

Standing just beyond the door just off to the right side, a lovely young woman with a refined air was waiting. She was a delicate beauty, with long beautiful white hair that contrasted against her dark skin wearing a pretty blue dress and held a signboard with his name on it. Next to her was a tan, rather large robust fellow who also had a friendly face. Keith shrugged and walked up to them prompting the lady to excitedly wave at Keith once their eyes met.

“Oh, it’s so lovely to meet you Keith Kuroba~!” greeted the woman cheerfully, a warm tone resonating with her British accent. “My name is Allura Altea and I am the matron of the Lion House, your residence throughout stay here at the University.”

Keith was pleasantly surprised at Allura’s enthusiasm as she happily shook his hand. “And this robust gentleman here, is Hunk,” introduced Allura, turning to the guy next to her.

Hunk smiled and nodded in greeting as he gave Keith a small nicely decorated bag. “Hey there, I’m Hunk! I bet you’re hungry from the long ride so I baked some cookies as a welcome gift!”

“Hunk is quite the masterful chef~ His baked goods are especially an absolute delight~!”commented Allura patting Hunk’s shoulder before beckoning to Keith and walking towards the door. “Come now dear~ The Lion House awaits us~!”

“All your stuff already arrived at the dorm,” informed Hunk as they made their way down a quiet path.

“ _Domo-_ oh sorry I’m still use to speaking Japanese most of the time but I'm pretty fluent in English,” Keith said as took the bag from Hunk and could feel that the cookies were warm,”thank you, my friend baked me some cookies as well if you'd like to try them?” Keith offered and Hunk looked excited.

“Oh that would be great, I know cookies usually have the same recipe but little differences can completely change how they taste,” Hunk replied,” thanks man!”

“It's no problem at all Hunk,” Keith said,”I'm sure she baked a lot intending for me to share it. I’m not like my brother who would inhale all of it.”

Keith chuckled at the last part know that Kaito really would do that if given the opportunity and Chikage wasn't around to curb his sugar addiction.

“So you have a brother? What's he like?” Hunk asked making Keith laugh.

“Where do I begin, he loves magic. Say anything bad about it with him around he’d pull full on pranks on you for a week if you're lucky.” Keith said,” he takes after my dad.”

“The Grand Illusionist Toichi Kuroba correct?” Allura’s sweet voice said excitedly,” I remember seeing one of his shows when he was traveling before he settled down in Japan. His magic really takes you to another world! Oh I loved his shows whenever me and my father were able to make it to one.”

“He's that good?” Hunk asked.

“The best.” Allura and Keith said with firm confirmation, and a similar spark in their eyes making Hunk whistle.

“Forgive me for asking but the incident is he still able to perform?” Allura asked,” it has been years since any show was announced.”

Keith shook his head,” the accident caused some extensive nerve damage to his arm and he got some slight burns on him too. He's focus more on training my brother when he takes over.”

“Are you training as a magician as well?” Hunk couldn't help but ask,” I mean if he's training one wouldn't  he be training you too?”

“I’m not as good as my brother, but I prefer to work in the back. I really want to be work to be the best for my brother when he performs and is better than dad,” Keith replied.

“That is a wonderful goal! “ Allura said,” so do you have any questions about the school?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about the whole take over and the reputation of the Lion house but looking at Hunk’s and Allura’s faces he pushed those questions for a more appropriate moment.

“Is there a curfew? I like riding my bike out sometimes and tend to lose track of time.” Keith asked instead,” and what's the Lion house like? The other residents and my dormmate.”

“Well you'll find out about the other two when we get to the Lion House,” Allura replied,”as for the curfew...there isn't one exactly per say...it's just best to get back to the dorms by at least before the sun is up.”

“Alright because I made some friends and one of them wanted to check out my bike if he promised to show me around the city.” Keith said making a note to text Rax when they both knew their schedule to see when they could hang out,”oh do you have some papers I'm suppose to sign and my schedule?”

“Yes right here Keith, we can go over it when we get to the house. So some things you should be aware of, I have a high tolerance but do not push me, we share meals together mostly dinner since I don't believe anyone has late classes and we all take a turn to either suggest a theme for dinner or cook it themselves.” Allura said,”it's a bonding experience for everyone.”

Suddenly Keith was startled by a loud squeaking followed by four mice appearing from the front of Allura’s dress.

“What the-?!”

“Oh don’t be startled, Keith!” Allura said putting her hands up. “These are just my pets.”

Keith calmed down and blinked as two of her mice climbed onto the top off her head while the other two sat on each shoulder.

“This is Spotty, ” introduced Allura pointing to the largest mouse on her left shoulder. It was large and round with a yellowish tinge to its fur and a clear white spot over it right eye and a brown spot on it its right leg.

“To my right is Pinky.” This mouse appeared average in size and was slightly smaller than Spotty. Keith took a wild stab and deduced it got its name from the light pink hue on its coat.

“And these two are Grumpy and Tiny,” Allura finished pointing to the two on her head. Grumpy, a thin, greenish looking mouse, was the grouchiest looking rodent Keith had ever seen. He didn’t even know rodents could emote like that. Tiny was indeed the smallest of the lot and had bluish looking fur.

“Heh, cute little guys~” commented Keith holding out a hand as Tiny and Pinky took the invitation to jump on it and run up his arm and hug his face while squeaking happily.

Allura and Hunk chuckle in amusement. “Looks like you are quite the Lady Killer, Keith~” noted Hunk.

“Tiny is usually quite shy with strangers~ She seems quite taken with you, Keith~” Allura said with a giggle.

“Well i'm glad she likes me then,” Keith said as he used a finger to gently rub Tiny’s head making her squeak affectionately.

“It took a while for them to open up to the others Hunk was the first once he got use to the fact that these mice aren't like others.” Allura said poking Hunk who shrugged.

“Hey I grew up in a restaurant where seeing rodents were a bad thing gimme some credit Allura.” Hunk defended as Grumpy squeaked at him shaking a paw.

Allura laughed as Hunk gave an apology to Grumpy as she continues,“Pidge, your roommate is fine with them and they got along. Lance I think, took the longest.”

“They're a bit more cuddly than doves, though those can be affectionate too,” Keith said as the mice rubbed their faces against his face again before disappearing inside his hair,” and at least they won't make a nest out of my hair, I swear my brother purposely trained them to do that as a joke but then the other birds picked up on it.”

“You talk about your brother a lot, you two must be really close.” Hunk said,” Lance is my best friend since we grew up together.”

“Same with me and my brother,” Keith said as he felt the mice settle on top of his head,”I actually had a fight with my brother coming here, it was dramatic to say the least.”

“My that sounds like quite a story but here we are welcome to The Lion House,” Allura said grandly.

For a house that was a bit out of the way from the school it was a nicely sized house. A large sized tall two story house with lots of windows, large front yard and probably backyard too. Looked like there were a ton of rooms or at least a lot of places to rest, relax and study. It seemed old but for some reason it felt homey.

Allura opened the door to the house to let the other two boys in. “Come on in, I’m sure you must be tired from your journey. Hunk will show you to your room,” she said gesturing to the stairs. “Pinky! Tiny!”

The two little mice  squeaked in acknowledgement as hopped from Keith’s shoulder to Hunk’s head and finally sailing into Allura’s hair. The mice waved goodbye to a bemused Keith who returned the gesture and followed Hunk.

“Ok so the rules of this place are pretty relaxed, although the ones you must follow is ; When Allura calls, you come. And we all help each other,” explained Hunk leading him down the hall.”Now your roommate Pidge, he’s on the quiet side so you don't have to worry about noise but he gets a little testy if you interrupt his work, so watch out. “

“Got it, uh though didn’t Allura say that there was another person here? Lance?” Keith asked looking around wondering if the last person of the house was out. Allura and Hunk seemed nice enough especially with the gift Hunk gave him, he actually couldn’t wait to try the cookies he had baked for him.

“Ah...yeah don’t worry about him last I heard he was playing in the backyard with BB guns and Coran told him to pick up all the pellets he used to make sure it looked nice.” Hunk said looking towards the back, he could hear some distinct grumbling, “you’ll run into him later at dinner or whenever you finish unpacking.”

“Alright,” Keith said as they stopped in front of a door and Hunk knocked.

“Hey Pidge your new roommate is here open up would ya?” Hunk said.

“Ah alright give me a minute to move some stuff around.” the two heard Pidge reply.

There was some shuffling and muttering before the door opened wide, Hunk grinning at the shorter boy while Keith awkwardly waved.

“Pidge this is Keith, Keith this is Pidge I hope you two get along. I’ll be down stairs if you need anything.” Hunk said leaving the two alone.

“Uh nice to meet you Pidge,” Keith said politely as the auburn haired teen adjusted their glasses and let Keith in.

“Likewise, not to be rude but please try not to peek into the curtain when I have it closed or bother me when I’m working on a project.” Pidge said turning back to his bed/work area.

Keith could see Pidge furiously typing something on a laptop next to his knees as he held some sort of project in his lap, tools were laid askew all around him and some of the tools looked similar to his own set.

The dark haired boy had to admit it was more spacious than he would’ve thought, it was almost like two rooms combined into one. There was a large TV screen in the middle, two beds, one pressed against the wall with a metal ring that held a curtain partially closed around the bed, the other near the window two desks on both sides, a set of drawers by the bed and a decent sized closet that would be more than accommodating for Keith’s clothes and tools.

He saw his suitcases by the bed and dumped his duffle and backpack onto the bed as he decided to sort through his stuff and see where he could place all of his belongings. He didn’t notice that his duffle bag had slipped opened and Jii-san’s notebook that had all the schematics, devices and work in progress ideas had fallen onto the floor with a loud thunk before the rest of the bag followed.

Pidge looked up from the sound scowling a bit from the surprise when the schematics that laid in front of him caught his attention. He walked over to Keith’s side of the room and pulled the notebook from the pile, rather surprised by how detailed not only the drawing was but the schematics to some sort of device.

“Woah….these schematics…”Pidge began to say in interest. “Did you draw these?” he asked adjusting his glasses when Keith suddenly snatched the book from his hands.

“Sorry!” Keith apologized quickly as he held the notebook close. “No, I didn’t draw them...this notebook belonged to a respected old friend of the family. He’s a brilliant inventor and engineer and helped bring my Dad’s shows to life.”

Pidge nodded and sat back down at his desk. “Right, Toichi Kuroba, the greatest Illusionist of his time. Never actually seen his shows before since he retired when I was still a kid but I’ve heard the stories. So the previous owner of that notebook was his engineer huh?”

“Yeah, like how my brother wants to be better than dad I want to be better engineer and inventor,” Keith said placing the notebook back on the bed,” it’s why I came to this place so I can do that. It’s going to be a hard going given how long he’s been doing this.”

“You’ll do it,” Pidge said surprising Keith since he was a bit standoffish when he had walked in but he could at least tell Pidge was being sincere and he nodded thanking Pidge.

  
“Thanks Pidge.” Keith replied and felt a bit more relaxed that Pidge really was nice he just had an odd way of showing it. Keith glanced at his phone tempted to call his brother but decided to call him later once he had settled in and met all of his other roommates so he could tell Kaito everything. He didn’t really have much to put away since his clothes were easily put away in the 

closet along with his toolbag and materials, he set up his desk so really the only thing he had left was to hang up or put his photos away. He had pictures of him and Kaito as kids, some with his whole family including Jii-san though which he put rather fondly on the set of drawers next to his desk next to his alarm.

“Alright, just have to put a few more things here and there,” Keith said as he used the bookshelf near his desk for his textbooks and other books he had. It didn’t take him long to finish and was satisfied with how everything was, he took this chance to try some of the cookies that Hunk had made him, popping one in his mouth.

“Holy...damn Allura wasn’t kidding about Hunk being a great chef these are great cookies,” Keith said and if he had looked behind him he would’ve seen Pidge straighten up in his chair and swerve to look at him.

“You have some of Hunk’s cookies?” Pidge asked almost sounding demanding.

“Want some?” Keith asked as he walked over and held the bag out to him.

“Thanks, I can’t remember the last time I ate something so this’ll hold me good for a while. Or at least until lunch or dinner,” Pidge said taking a handful and carefully placing them on a sheet of paper off to the side so the crumbs wouldn’t get into his delicate work.

“Oh right, Hunk wanted to try some for the cookies Aoko made for me,” Keith recalled walking back to his side and grabbing the tin that Chikage had given him,”you think Hunk’s still in the kitchen?”  
  
“That’s where he is most of the time if he’s not trying to convince Lance he doesn’t want to play cops with him.” Pidge replied shoving two cookies in his mouth. 

“Want anything downstairs?” Keith offered tucking the tin under his arm but grabbed a few more cookies to munch on.

Pidge waved him off going back to his work.

Keith shrugged and made his way around, gradually finding his way to the kitchen. Nobody seemed to be around but the back door was open.Keith could hear someone making kung fu sound effects and stuff being knocked around. Curiosity got the better of Keith as he set the tin on the counter and followed the sounds to a tall lanky tan fellow his age wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans swinging around a pair of nunchucks made from empty soda bottles jumping around the backyard.

“WAH-TAH! WAH-TAH!” hollered the guy trying to swing bottles Bruce-Lee style until he suddenly smacked himself in the face.

“GAH! SON OF A **_QUIZNAK!!!!!_ ** “ he cursed in pain, rubbing his face when he suddenly noticed Keith staring at him from the doorway.

“Uuuuh…Hello?” was all Keith could say in the moment.

Keith and the other guy stared at each other, though he was pretty sure the other guy was looking through tears because it had to hurt how fast he hit himself when the bottles collided with his face.

“Oh you’re the new guy aren’t you?” the other guy stood up and looked at him still holding his face as the fake nunchucks were hanging around his arm. Keith just nodded wondering if this was how this guy always was making noises and playing with fake weapons, “the transfer?”

“Yeah I just settled in the room and was looking for Hunk when I saw the back door was opened and found you...practicing?” Keith tried not quite sure if what he saw was practice, he’s seen a few movies but he doubted they were anything like what Lance was trying to mimic. The sounds he made weren’t helping.

Lance smirked  as he puffed his chest. “Is that so? Well, I don't know if you heard, but I’m a pretty big deal here!”   
Keith blinked a little.

“Uuuuh…. Riiight… I’m gonna head back…” he said backing up.  “Inside… for stuff…” he feebly explained before ducking back inside and dashing back upstairs.

Lance raised his eyebrows unimpressed as he placed his hands on his hips. “Hmph, he doesn't _look_ that impressive…”

Keith entered back to the room to find Pidge working intently at his desk. He carefully tiptoed over to peek. Pidge had a something that looked like dark gray pyramid thing with a panel open and Pidge appeared to be fixing stuff around in it

Keith recognized some of what Pidge was doing, Kaito at one point had messed around with an old toy of theirs and had shown Keith what he had done to make it able to move around without the remote.

“I guess it’s only fair since I peeked at your book you can look at my project,” Pidge said, finally looking up and realizing Keith had been watching him, “did you managed to find Hunk?”

“I found someone.” Keith grimaced.

“Oh you ran into Lance probably, what was he doing **_this_ ** time?” Pidge asked looking at the pinched expression on Keith’s face,”although I’m almost afraid to know.”

“He...I saw the door opened in the back and peeked out and he was out there making fighting noises and using soda bottle nunchucks before he hit himself in the face really hard.” Keith recalled, “something was telling me to get out of there as soon as I could.”

“Good instincts,” Pidge commented, “it can get very very weird when Lance is bored, his flirting his worse. So many pick up lines, it’s usually a lot misses than hits with him when he attempts to flirt with a pretty face.”

“Is he like that all the time?” Keith asked as he sat on a spare chair by Pidge’s desk.

“About 80% of the time if you’re not around him, besides that I don’t really know. I’m assuming Lance’s brain tends to be wired much differently than most people,” Pidge said, “he’s smart when he wants to be but there are those moments when you question if the admin saw everything.”

“Right...damn I left the tin downstairs I’ll have to get it in a bit but, are you building a robot?” Keith asked.

“Not just some robot it’s pretty much going to be an all accessible droid that follows only my commands with capabilities of recording and anything else I can think of. This is still the prototype, I decided to name it Rover. After a dog I once owned. ” Pidge said proudly as Keith leaned in for a closer look and prodded the open side of the droid.

“You might want to switch the wiring types here and there,” Keith stated catching Pidge’s attention as he turned back to his project. The older boy was out pointing to a couple of wires that were sticking out, and frowning. “I’ve worked with those before they tend to overheat easily and melt quickly which ruins the inside, trust me you do not want to see that happen.”

Pidge looked sullen as he looked at Rover.

“Yeah I know but the better wires I want are out of my range right now so I have to work with what I can get.” Pidge sighed as Keith hummed a bit.

"Here give me a minute.”

Pidge watched as Keith went to his closet and pulled out his own tool box bringing it over and settling it on the bed. He saw that it was one of those expensive multi-drawer/layer ones and he pulled a few things from the part on the bottom and Pidge saw he was holding out a small roll that had white wires.

“These are a bit more expensive but they’re durable, and very heat and cold resistant. They’re pretty versatile in terms of quality wires.” Keith explained holding it out to Pidge.

Pidge’s eyes sparkled in awe as he took them from Keith. “B-but...wow… really?  You're  giving them to me?”

Keith smiled as Pidge who looked like he was getting a Christmas present for the first time.  “Sure, why not? It’ll be a shame if the reason Rover overheats is due to lack of adequate wiring,” Keith said patting Pidge’s head who blushed a little before looking over at Keith’s toolbox. “Your toolbox looks so cool! What else you got in there?” he asked craning his neck for a peek.

Keith smiled as he began reaching in and pulled out his favorite tool, a portable blowtorch. Pidge drew his head back and released the most loudest gasp ever. “You have a Pocket Blazer Beta Model 3000653?!”

Keith twirled the blowtorch and pushed a button creating a thin blue flame from the nozzle. “With a refined nozzle that guarantees a hotter more precise flame power! This little gal was my best helper when I was putting together my bike.”

Pidge’s mouth dropped open staring at Keith as if he just met the Messiah himself. “You...customed… that red motorcycle in the garage?!”

Keith nodded as he switched of the torch and closed up the tool box. “You wanna check it out?”

“Heck YEAH!”

“Cool, let me pack up my toolbox and I’ll show you what I used for the bike,” Keith said closing it up as Pidge got off of the chair,”a lot of the tools were hand me down from my dad’s engineer took really good care of his tools and let me have them but I bought my own when I got money or as gifts since my family knew I wanted to do this.”

“You’re so lucky...I can work with most tools but sometimes you just want to have something for a certain part but have to sort of MAcGyver things in order to get the result you want,” Pidge said looking at Keith’s toolbox longingly as the dark haired boy opened the door stepping out.

Pidge followed out shutting the door behind him as he walked down the stairs and was rather chatty after Keith had helped him and show him his tools.

“Yeah, but I felt bad because I knew these tools weren’t cheap and I’d volunteer to help Jii-san with his projects since he’s the one that usually gave me all of my tools.” Keith explained,” Jii-san knew a lot of people which was why he was able to get some of these early before they were out,”

“It makes sense if he’s as good as you say he would have to know a lot of people to get the right materials for your dad’s show, how long did it take you to get your bike together?” Pidge asked they were near the bottom of the steps.

“Most of my high school and tons of help if you must know. Hey Pidge you can use my toolbox if you need to since we’re both in the same major,” Keith offered, “you know, with what how far you’ve gotten with Rover with just the what you had to make do with, so I know you’ll treat my tools well.”

Pidge stopped frozen and gawked at Keith.

“Are...are you **serious** you’ll let me use your toolbox!?”

Keith nodded and was taken back when Pidge let out a happy shriek surprising not only Keith but the other two people in the dorm who were on the couch. Neither Keith nor Pidge had noticed Lance and Hunk munching on the cookies Keith had inadvertently left behind in his escape from former.

Lance was already in shock seeing Pidge **_willingly_** coming down the stairs without threat of being carried over their shoulders or Allura yelling. Both Hunk’s and Lance’s jaws dropped further when they saw Pidge practically tackled Keith’s side hugging him.

“ **Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!”**   


Keith chuckled as he pet Pidge’s head again. When the two looked up and saw Hunk and Lance staring at them in shock.

“What?” Keith and Pidge asked in confusion.

“Alright newbie! Who are you really and what have you done to our little Pidgeon!” demanded Lance who somehow warped in front of them without anyone noticing.

Keith appeared indifferent to Lance getting in his face. “What? I was just gonna show Pidge my bike.”

Pidge frowned and stood in front of Keith, getting in between him and Lance. “Yeah, lay off Lance!”

  
Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. “You listen up pretty boy! Don’t think you’re all that just because you got a fancy bike and got Pidgey here to act like a human!”

“Weren’t you just drooling over said bike a couple of days ago and  whining you wish you had one like it ?” asked Hunk with a smirk leaning on the doorway causing Lance to blush and send Hunk an intense death glare.

“That's not the point I'm trying to make here! Hunk stop ruining my intimidation factor!” Lance whined looking at his best friend.

_‘You’re about as_ _intimidating as a puppy right now...the kind that barks a lot…’_ Keith thought to himself as he envisioned Lance as Labrador.

“Lance I'm pretty sure Allura told you his name when it was announced that he was coming.” Pidge said,” and I'm just thanking Keith.”

“You hardly thank anyone Pidge! ”

“Wow rude! I thank people when they deserve it.”

“Besides he just ran away from me earlier he's hardly scary..” Lance scoffed making Keith roll his eyes.

“Oh gee sorry, I was told never to talk with strangers,” Keith said bluntly.

Hunk widened his eyes  and covered his mouth. “Oooooh…..Burn….!”

“Hey the name's Lance, ok Keith? I am no stranger!”

Pidge folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow at Lance. “I don’t know Lancey, I can't think of anyone who’s stranger than you.”

“Oooooh-Hoo-Hooooh! Double Burn!”

“Shut up Hunk!”

“Come on Keith! If we stay here any longer we’ll get infected by Lance’s dumbness,” said Pidge haughtily dragging Keith towards the garage.

Lance’s nostrils flared as he was about to go after them when Hunk immediately put his arms around him and lifted the teenager off the ground.

“Come on Lance-a-roo~! Iiiiit’s HUG TIME!” said Hunk cheerfully as he waltzed into the kitchen still carrying a struggling Lance. He shot a wink at Keith who smiled in return as he and Pidge quickly disappeared from sight.

“ **_Hunk you're my best friend why did you stop me!?_ ** ” Lance demanded feeling betrayed as the larger teen just hugged him,”Hunk I'm serious! You just let those two burn me!”

“Not really you actually did that yourself, what happened did Keith run into you playing with your BB guns or your ‘moves’?” Hunk replied his arms still wrapped around Lance who grumbled.

“The latter…”

“See! So not exactly the best impression for you to give him.”

“I give very good first impressions, Thank you very much! ”

At Hunk’s look Lance grumbled.

“Okay maybe sometimes I do but there was no need for pretty boy to be rude!” Lance growled as he was set on the floor and glared a burning hole at the front door.

“Calm down Lance I'm sure he was just responding to how you reacted to Pidge coming downstairs, which is kinda cool we may not have to threaten him anymore.” Hunk said looking relieved,”I mean do you know how many times he's threaten to shock me?”

“He's shocked me like four times Hunk,” Lance deadpanned leveling his friend with a look.

“Well to be fair you did try to take his taser and stun gun.”

“What's your point, Hunk?” asked Lance in irritation.  
  
“Look all I’m saying is that maybe you should roll back the third degree a bit and give the guy a chance,” explained Hunk gently placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.   
  
“Remember he moved here from Japan all by himself. His home is literally half way across the world. Just cut him some slack ok?”

Lance looked like he was about to protest but then he realized Hunk had a valid point. He had been kind of a jerk. Now Lance felt kinda bad. “Awww, hell!” he cursed as he face planted himself on the kitchen counter while Hunk nodded solemnly and patted the back of Lance’s head comfortingly.

“Knowing Pidge and his one hundred and one questions when he finds something he has to know all about they're going to be out there for a while,” Hunk said as he grabbed a recipe book since luckily it was his turn to cook,”you can think about how to approach the guy.”

“How was he when he met up with you and Allura?” Lance asked raising his head a bit,” can you make your garlic knots if you're going Italian or just make them again please?”

“If you promise to have a sincere apology to Keith then maybe,” Hunk replied grinning back,”but the guy was cool, kind of aloof but again whole new environment. He liked talking about his brother a lot I'm sure you two can talk about your siblings since you care a lot about your own too.”

“Well that's a good start somewhere, what'd you hear about his brother?” Lance asked as he was trying to think of a way to apologize to Keith.

“He's training to be a magician like his dad, and I know that look Lance.” Hunk said as Lance’ scoffed and an annoyed look was on his face,” Just because you don't believe in magic doesn't mean you should belittle it. Keith’s family are magicians so dial back the sassafras.” Hunk warned seriously.  


“Ok-ok! Sheesh!”

\-------------------------------

(Later that day at Dinner time)

\--------------------------------

 

Hunk had laid out quite the feast that after slaving all day in the kitchen with Lance as his reluctant sous chef. Fried chicken, sandwiches, sausage rolls, the garlic knots Lance requested, dumplings, stir-fried noodles, mashed potatoes, salads...there was quite the variety.

“Woah! You made all this Hunk?”exclaimed Keith as he entered the dining area with Pidge just as Coran and Allura were setting down the last of the cutlery.

“Sure did! Of course, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without my buddy Lance here~!” replied Hunk patting a blushing Lance on the back who pouted and went to pour everyone’s drinks.

“Keith! Just in time!” cheered Allura as she tapped on her glass to get everyone’s attention. “Tenants of our beloved Lion House, I’m so glad you can all attend our welcome party for our newest resident, Keith Kuroba! I hope you all would get along swimmingly~! Now without further ado, Let us partake in this magnificent banquet!”

“Here-here!” cheered Coran enthusiastically raising his mug while the others bumped their cups together.

Keith grinned as he clinked glasses with the other and looked at the whole spread not knowing where to start as everyone had already started to pile up their own plates.

“Hey….uh the garlic knots that Hunk made are really good,” Lance said pushing the plate towards Keith,”and...I'm sorry for getting on your case earlier.”

“Alright, apology accepted, so you helped cook with Hunk?”’Keith replied holding back adding anything else to call Lance, as he grabbed some garlic knots to Lance’s delight.

“Yeah but no one has anything on Hunk and his cooking, but I can make a few dishes my abuela and mamá taught me,” Lance said,” use to help them make dinner while my other brothers and sisters would watch the younger ones.”

“Sounds like you have a big family,” Keith said as he put a little of everything on his plate.

“Oh yeah trust me there was never a quiet moment in the house.” Lance laughed as he started to tell stories about what his younger siblings would do.

Pidge managed to kick Hunk just barely with his short legs making the larger boy look at him.

“You bribed him with Garlic knots, he was hardly this nice earlier.” Pidge accused as he bit into some dumplings.

Hunk shrugged unashamed.

“If it stops Lance from sassing Keith about his dad and brother about magic then I have no regrets.” Hunk said.

“Well I'm just glad you're down here Pidge, usually we'd have to grab you and force you to eat, you've taken a liking to Keith then?” Allura assumed as Pidge rubbed the back of his head.

“He's really a lot nicer than I thought and really knew what he was talking about when he made a suggestion for Rover,” the bi-spectacled teen said,” not to mention his awesome bike that he has and the tools he has, he's even letting me **use** them when I had to dream of even being able to touch one!”

Allura chuckled in amusement. “Well congratulations for finding a kindred spirit Pidge I was beginning to worry for minute there.”

Pidge blew out his cheeks and blushed as he went to refill his cup. Meanwhile Lance and Keith seemed to be getting along much better as they even managed to share a laugh while Hunk and Coran were discussing cooking tips. Allura smiled at friendly atmosphere as she looked down on the coffee table where her pet mice were all helping themselves to a special pet salad Hunk prepared especially for them. The young woman sighed contently before dropping her smile abit.

‘ _Oh father….I wish you could see this as well…’_  

………………..  


Keith and Pidge collapsed on the floor in their room with bulging bellies and satisfied expressions. “Maaan….Hunk really knows how to make a feast……” praised Keith as he unbuttoned the top part of his jeans to accommodate his full stomach.

Pidge nodded as he patted his own stomach and let out a huge burp. “Sorry…”

“Nice…..” responded Keith with a small laugh and putting up a weak thumbs up. Keith was really worried for a moment about how he would survive in school, especially what he heard about the Residents of the Lion House from Rax.

_‘I think I’m gonna like it here…’_ he thought in content. _‘I sure hope Kai is doing alright…’_

 

(Meanwhile back in Japan…)  


Aoko sighed as she watched Kaito roll all over his living room floor holding his cellphone sounding like a whining dog. “Oh come on Kaito, it’s night time over there! Keith will call you soon enough.”

“Hnnnnggggg…..Keeeiiiiithyyyy……..”whined Kaito drumming his feet on the floor as he cried in a planking position.

Aoko sighed as she continued watching Kaito throwing a tantrum as she rubbed her temples. _‘Why is this the guy I have to be in love with….?’_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 5** Pidge and everyone else in the cafeteria’s mouths dropped open in shock as they watched Keith dive out the window.
> 
> “THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR, ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” screamed Pidge in disbelief sticking his head out the window along with everyone else nearby.


	5. Oh Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns more about his new school, Kaito messes with him even from another country, gets in a fight, Lance becomes his rival, and it hasn't even been a week yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Kaito messing with Keith, we get to see Keith show off a bit and Lance at least admits Keith is pretty?
> 
> (Again heavy Google translate usage)

**_*BEEP* *Beep* *BEEP* *CLICK*_ **

**_::Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan-::_ **

“ **_What the hell!? Dammit! KAITO!!”_ **

“ **_Is that the Nyan cat song!?”_ ** Pidge exclaimed incredulously as he  shot out of bed.

He turned to Keith's side of the bed the alarm surprising the other boy who in his shock fell off of the bed due to being tangled in his blankets and groaned though he did manage to shut the damn alarm off.

“ **_Watashi wa sono baka o korosu tsumoride…_ ** ” Keith said in a dark voice that made Pidge shiver.

“I take it that's not your usual alarm,” Pidge glancing at the clock and saw that it was six-thirty in the morning.

Keith slowly turned to Pidge with a dark expression. “What gave it away?.... “ he asked in a dead tone.

Pidge decided to keep mum about it as Keith slowly trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

………  


“Good morning, Keith! Pidge! “ greeted Coran cheerfully as the two shuffled into the kitchen.

“Morning Coran… “ responded the two still exhausted from the night before.

Coran happily flipped the pancakes he had in his skillet before stacking them high on to plates before sliding them to the boys.  “Eat up, chaps! There's plenty to go round! “

“Any coffee?” Keith groaned and a nice hot mug was placed in front of him which Keith grabbed and took a long slow sip,” so good…”

“I hope your brother didn't do anything else to your phone,” Pidge said as he piled up some pancakes before drowning them in syrup.

“I'm definitely going to call him and give him an earful about messing with my phone.” Keith sighed grabbing some pancakes for himself,” I apologize in advance for any interruptions Pidge.”

Pidge just nodded and went to start eating his pancakes but a pounding on a door upstairs was heard between the other  two roommates of the house.

**“Lance come onnnn! I have to** ** _pee_** **lemme in for five minutes I'm going to burst!”** Hunk yelled,” **you need to let me in first before you do your whole routine!!”**

**“Nope sorry Hunk I've already started I'll be done soon!”**

**“Not soon enough! Let me in at least you're not even using the toilet!!”**

**“Hunk just use mine and Keith’s bathroom let the beauty queen have his routine.”** Pidge shouted.

They heard a door slam and rapidly running steps as another door shut.

“....Routine?” Keith asked looking at Pidge.

“Lance grew up with a lot of sisters and they got him into all these beauty and care products. So poor Hunk is usually left to suffer via less bathroom access because of Lance’s routine.”

Keith raised his eyebrows and returned to his breakfast. _‘Reminds me of Chikage in the mornings…’_

**_:: KISS-KISS, FALL IN LOVE!!!::_ **

Keith immediately did a spit-take, showering all his coffee on to Coran’s back and coughed violently as his phone suddenly went off and vibrated in his pocket. Pidge lightly thumped his back as Keith wiped his mouth with a napkin and snatched out his phone. Only one person he knew would give him such a girly ringtone.

**_“Kai-Teme!  KOROSU! KONO-YARO! BAKA-YARO!!!”_ ** he hissed into his phone, causing Pidge to back off a bit while Coran went to go and clean himself up.

**::Morning baby bro~!!!::**

 

**“I knew it was you, you big Weenie! Who else would have set my ringtones to two of the songs I hated the most!”**

 

**:: Missed you too, Keithy~!::**

 

**“Are you listening to me?!”**

 

Pidge ate his pancakes in silence as he watched this new, interesting side of his roommate. Granted, they only met yesterday but it was pretty amusing seeing Keith’s rather colorful range of expressions as he talked on in Japanese into his cellphone. He was not sure what was being said but he knew about 65% of them were swear words.

**::You didn't call me and I missed you! So how's the new place?::**

**“Don't you try to change subjects Kai! What did you do to my phone I'm positive I don't have either of those** **_songs_ ** **on my playlist!”**

**::A little of this and that, really!::**

**“You bugged my phone didn't you.”**

**::Not** **_exactly_ ** **I** **_may_ ** **of jailbroke it and added a thing or two...the thing being a special chip that changes your set songs for alarms and ringtones to what I have on my phone~::**

Keith stared at his phone in disbelief and Pidge was wondering if Keith had gone into shock, though he could barely make out loud snickers on the other end of the phone.

Then as if a whole new can of worms had been opened Keith erupted in a whole new tirade. The cursing had probably gone up to 85% now.

Lance and Hunk made their way downstairs and saw Keith was still arguing and cursing in Japanese several minutes later.

“Whoa what's gotten him up in a sour mood?” Lance asked as Keith sunk in his chair, his forehead kissing the table as he was down to muttering by now.

“His brother did something to his phone and changed the set songs Keith had to his alarm and his ringtone.” Pidge replied,”he's been going on for about ten minutes and counting.”

“What songs?”

“I couldn't recognize the ring tone but the alarm this morning as the Nyan cat.” Pidge said grimacing as Hunk joined him but Lance was laughing.

“He set his alarm to that song!? That's hilarious! I should totally try that!”

“Try it in my phone and I swear you will become well acquainted with electric shocks.” Pidge said his glasses glinting dangerously, whipping out his tazer to prove a point.

Lance and Hunk both took a large step back as Pidge smirked and placed his dishes in the sink.

“I meant on my siblings not you Pidgeon chill,” Lance said holding his hands up defensively though the grin didn't leave his face.

“Urgh you're such a brat,” Keith said in English,”and I'm telling Aoko what you did and I don't care if you get bruises from the mop you don't mess with my phone Kai!”

**::Meanie, my baby brother doesn't love me *sniffs* but another reason I called is that dad is setting up another heist in like two weeks thought you'd wanna know ahead of time.::**

**“I’m afraid to ask but** **_Why_ ** **?”** Keith asked as he took another sip of his coffee just as Coran was entering the room again.

**::Because Kaitou Kid will be coming soon to a museum near you~!::** announced Kaito in a cheesy announcer voice making Keith do another spit-take all over Coran who appeared un-amused as Lance broke down into giggles while Hunk lightly thumped Kaito’s back this time.

**“No...then that means…”**

**::SEE YOU IN A WEEK BABY BROSTER! NIIIIIIIIGHTS!!!!::** exclaimed Kaito cheerfully into his ear before hanging up with a click.

**_“Honto ga….ano Baka aniki….”_ ** muttered Keith as he shut off his phone and went upstairs with Pidge who waited for him by the door, to get ready for class. _‘Wait… ONE week?!’_

_………………………._

On the way to class

…………………….

“So that sounded like a fun conversation,” Pidge asked as he, Keith, Lance and Hunk walked from Lion house to the campus.

“I'm halfway across the world and my brother still manages to find a way to get under my skin,” Keith grimaced rubbing his head. He apologized to Coran for the coffee while the butler just nodded as he cleaned up.

“All siblings do that, hell my younger sibs sometimes do it on purpose calling me in the middle of the night and then hanging up,” Lance sighed remember those days.

“Yeah we know all about how annoying older brothers can be.” Pidge snorted as they neared the campus,”so what's your schedule?”

“Fluid  Mechanics first at 9, Calculus II 11:30, Computer Methods 2:00 then my last one is Electricity and Magnetism at 4.” Keith replied.

“Cool I have the same schedule except first I have Numerical Methods at 9 instead. So I'll see you in Calculus then, need instructions how to get to your building?” Pidge asked as he was looking around and there weren't a lot of students roaming around quite yet which was good for the group.

“I should be good, do you two have class together?” Keith asked Hunk and Lance. He recalled he never asked them what their majors were that they were studying here for.

“Criminal Analytics is first for me and it's going to be a drag since we don't get to the good parts two months in. It's all just basic lecture.” Lance whined,”I want to get to the stuff I was looking forward to.”

“Nah I have some business classes first for me,” Hunk replied,” it's actually not that bad the class just depends on the teachers. But you're good Keith?”

**:: NOT MY CABBAGES!::  
  
**

The group stared at Keith’s phone as the dark haired male turned red and was glaring at it before he opened it up and read the text he had received.

“Yeah a friend I met yesterday asked me if I have fluid mechanics first and wanted to walk to class together,” Keith said,”I'll see you guys at lunch?”

“Sure it's cool dude that you already made friends here,” Lance said slapping Keith’s back making the smaller make stumble,” we usually meet in the courtyard before we head for lunch so meet us there.”

“Got it later guys I'll see you in class later Pidge.” Keith said jogging towards the gate. The group rather curious who Keith had made friends with walked together a bit since they didn't have to separate quite yet to go to their individual classes.

When they got within viewing distance they saw exactly who Keith was chatting to.

“Is he talking to Rax and Shay?” Hunk gaped staring at the group as Rax taller by a good head or two than Keith practically towering over him, waves at Keith while Shay gave him a shy smile.

Suddenly Rax caught sight of them and frowned as he steered Keith and Shay away from the rest of the Lion House group before they even had time to approach. Shay looked over her shoulder and waved a small goodbye to them, particularly at Hunk who shyly blushed and waved back just as the she and the other two boys disappeared around a bend.

“Wow...subtle…”commented Pidge sarcastically while Lance huffed in annoyance.

“Seriously, what is that guy's  problem with us!” said Lance angrily while Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Just ignore that guy, man..” Hunk said as Lance decided to obey and dial it back as the group continued walking.

“Honestly Hunk, I would think you’d be more upset. After all, you are secretly dating Shay and all. “  commented Lance while Pidge nodded.   
  
“Seriously, it’s no big deal… “said Hunk looking a little sad.  Lance and Pidge both got the message. They both decided to lay off as they neared the buildings.  


“Still Keith is pretty interesting when you think about it,” Pidge said changing the subject,” I mean knowing how Rax and Shay feel about us as a group yet he seems okay with Keith being around him.”

“I’m still in shock that you shrieked and hugged the guy, you almost sounded like a girl.” Lance said grinning and jumped out of the way though not by much since Pidge was still the smallest of the group.

“Curse my short arms…” he growled as his eyes promised pain and revenge.

“Eh maybe he caught Rax on a good day and got lucky,” Lance said gripping his book bag tighter,” we better get going before our teachers find a reason to give us detention for just appearing.”

“They can’t do that, but you’re right let's get going.” Hunk sighed as the three of them made their way into the building and separated in the sea of college students.

\-------------------

“So you’re okay?” Rax asked Keith as the two waved good-bye to Shay as she headed to her biology class. The two made small talk as their classroom was a few doors down from Shay’s classroom.

“You make it sound like I walked through a minefield Rax, I’m fine. They weren’t bad and were really warm and welcoming.” Keith said looking at the Sophomore,” Lance is still a bit I don’t know but Hunk’s food is amazing and it took a while to break down Pidge’s wall but we bonded over my bike and my tools,” he had some pretty interesting questions about my bike.”

“I’m not surprised, Pidge Gunderson has a reputation for being a tech genius,” said Rax sounding uninterested as the two went in and found a seat together. “Did you know that guy is only 14?”

Keith widened his eyes. “Seriously?I thought he was just short.”

Rax shrugged taking out his materials. “Don’t let his looks fool you tho, that little guy is packing-” he was about to say when Keith shot him a disgusted look making Rax suddenly wave his hands defensively.

“No-no-no! Not like that! Ew, no!” Rax quickly said before leaning in to whisper. “Apparently the kid has a thing for stun guns and tasers. And there is another rumor flying around that he once reprogrammed Professor Sendak’s card key with a virus that sent the faculty room into lockdown and seal in all the professors for 5 hours. But they couldn’t get Pidge because they had no proof. ”

“But it’s just a rumor right?” asked Keith having a hard time believing that Pidge who enthusiastically bombarded him with questions about his bike and excitedly tried out all his tools like a kid unwrapping a birthday present, would do such a thing.

“I can’t say for sure but look, all I’m saying is that you should watch yourself around that Gunderson kid, ok man?” warned Rax.

Keith wanted to say more in defense but kept quiet as the Professor suddenly entered the lecture hall.

It was a tall intimidating older man that had a broad chest and a complete white beard around his mouth all the way up to his hairline, he looked like someone who had been in the military. He glanced around the class and looked like he didn’t take any crap from any student no matter where they came from, it seemed that just walking into the room the whole class straighten up waiting for the teacher to speak.  

“Alright I know we have some new faces so I am only going to say this once. I am Professor Hazar, I will be your instructor for fluid mechanics so I expect utter and complete attention. I am fair but If you blow yourself up messing with fluids by not paying attention I will send you to the nurses and you are kicked out of the class until next semester. Do I make myself clear?” He demanded.

“Yes sir!”

“Excellent now you, pass the syllabus to the class,” Hazar said before he looked annoyed and had to turn on the TV that was in the classroom probably mostly used for videos or presentations. He leaned against his desk as he went through some papers as another face appeared, this one looked older than Hazar but there was something in that face on the screen that just screamed **‘Stay away’ ‘Avoid’ ‘DANGER’**

When the person on the screen Keith could practically hear the thick sarcasm dripping from the voice along with an undertone that made the hairs on the back of his neck creep up.

:: **_Greetings and welcome students of all to another wonderful year here at Galra Tech. I wish everyone to have a fulfilling school year and don’t forget about the special advancement programs that are offered and can be discussed at anytime. Now as always have a successful year and bring pride to our school.::_ **

“Who’s was that?” Keith asked feeling the tension leave him once the man was off of the screen.

“That’d be Headmaster Zarkon who took over the school,” Rax whispered taking a syllabus handing it to Keith who passed it behind him,” he brought over some teachers from Galra Tech which is why there’s always some tension between the students and teachers. But Professor Hazar is one of the few good ones from Galra Tech, he doesn’t care where you’re from as long as you pay attention and don’t screw around in his class.

“Nice to know,” Keith whispered back relieved before lightly elbowing Rax as Professor Hazar started the lecture.

\-------------

(Later that day…)

\-------------

“So how was dealing with classes so far?” asked Pidge as he placed his tray across from an exhausted Keith who was picking at his fries.

“Not bad but my brain kinda hurts at moment…” joked Keith with a tired smile.

“Ah, the banes of suddenly being tossed into a new element,” said Pidge bluntly as he passed a green fruit jelly cup to Keith’s tray. “Here, sugar’s good for a tired brain.”

Keith stared at Pidge a bit as Rax’s words came back to him.  


Watch yourself around that Gunderson kid, ok?  


“What?” asked Pidge looking a little uncomfortable making Keith shake himself out of the stupor.

“O-oh! Sorry, spaced out there…”

Pidge quirked an eyebrow. “Riiiiiiight, looks like you’re gonna need a little more glucose in your system. I’m gonna go grab us some brownies…”

Keith sent Pidge off with a thumbs up and smile as he saw the boy head off. _‘I know Rax probably means well but is Pidge really as the rumor says?’_

Keith thought about it some more which only made his headache worse before shook his head frowning at even starting to believe rumors, he hadn’t when he was in high school with Kai and he wasn’t about to start now.

_‘I can’t dictate following a rumor that everyone believes, like dad said there’s more than black and white there’s shades of grey in-between.’_   Keith said taking the pudding cup and opening it as he grabbed a spoon, _‘Dad, Kai, mom and Jii-san would be disappointed in me if I didn’t think for myself..’_

Feeling more comfortable with where he was with Pidge, there was probably some truth to what Pidge done and honestly he could see his roommate being able to put a virus on a teacher’s card easily.

The jello was helping though he nearly dropped it when he heard a tray slam down loudly and swerved to the side to see Lance grinning at him, since he was in the middle of eating he just sent him a scathing glare before swallowing.

“That wasn’t necessary you realize.” Keith grounded out once he had swallowed the jello that was in his mouth, as Lance stole a fry from his tray making Keith irate,” and eat your own food these are my fries.”

“Oh come on share Keithy-boy you got like one of the few french fries left until they fry up more!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You’d prefer pretty boy instead?”

“I prefer Keith, thank you, “ he retorted hitting the back of Lance’s hand when he tried swiping another.

Lance pouted as he rubbed his sore hand. “Ow…. you're just a regular barrel of monkeys aren'tcha?”

“Thanks, I try,” Keith responded, deflecting Lance’s sarcasm back at him.

Lance narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. “Touchè Kuroba, Touchè.."

Keith smirked as he went back to his fries. As he popped one in his mouth he could see Lance still stealing glances at his food longingly.  Heaving a big sigh, Keith slid his fries basket towards Lance who looked surprised. Keith just gestured to him to go ahead prompting Lance’s eyes to grow big and sparkly as he dug in.

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. _‘Heh, I guess this guy can have his cute moments too… ‘_

Keith suddenly realizing what he had said a bit, cute...he had just thought another guy as _cute._ He was just met the guy barely yesterday how could he think that he was **_cute_ ** of all things!

‘ _Noooooopppeeee, nope, nope,nope. Backtracking! Lance is not_ **_cute_ ** _he’s just a weird roommate.’_ Keith thought furiously, there was no way he found the taller slightly lanky looking tanned teen with brilliant blue eyes that showed every expression like how happy he was eating the fries…

_‘Dammit cutting off that train of thought_ **_now,’_ ** Keith inwardly groaned rubbing his head, _’it was just one moment that's it. It means nothing.”_

Thankfully there was a loud scream that caught both Lance’s and Keith’s attention. There was some disturbance outside. A cocky smirk appeared on Lance’s face as he grabbed another fry “Time for Lance McClain to save the day!” He exclaimed, before running out the door.

Pidge was on his way back with some brownies when he saw Lance sprint right by him.

“Wonder what got into him?” Pidge muttered as he got back to the table and saw that Keith was watching the direction Lance run off,” what happened?”

“Someone screamed outside,” Keith replied before he heard the screaming again this time it sounded really angry,” I'm going to check it out save me more brownies,”

He stood up grabbing a brownie and placed it between a napkin and shoved it in his jacket pocket. “By the way, could you open that window please?”

Pidge quirked an eyebrow. “Uh ok?” he replied opening the window wide. “Did you need some ai-?” he started to ask just as he was about to turn around when a shadow passed over him. Pidge and everyone else in the cafeteria’s mouths dropped open in shock as they watched Keith dive out the window.

“THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR, ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!” screamed Pidge in disbelief sticking his head out the window along with everyone else nearby.

\---------------------------------------

(On the ground floor)

“SOMEBODY STOP THOSE PERVERTS!!!!  THEY STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR!!!!!!” shrieked a beautiful blond girl wielding a mop leading a stampede of other enraged women.

Dashing ahead of the angry mob, five guys wearing masks of various underwear were getting the heck out of dodge. The Leader who was wearing a mask made of a pair of scanties laughed triumphantly as he clutched their bag of loot. “Thanks for the treasures ladies~!”

“You creeps!!!!” screamed the women in unison when suddenly Lance dashed past them at top speed.

“Don’t worry Nyma! Ladies~! Lance McClain is in pursuit!!!!” announced Lance as he enthusiastically ran after the panty thief.

Mr.Scanty clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Oh great, it’s Mr BadAss Wannabe! Slow him down boys!”

“Yes Sir!” responded the other four as they began grabbing people and shoving them in Lance’s direction or flinging waste bins towards him.

Lance was very careful to weave his way past the obstacles as he gained speed. Lance smirked as he reached into his jacket and whipped out his Glocks. “My turn!” he said as he opened fire.

“GAK!” “YEOW!” cried two of the rear as one got capped in ankles and went into a tumble while another got hit right in the ass and ran into a lamp post.  


“Two down, three more!” counted Lance as he was about to take aim but was caught off guard by a flying trash can. Before Lance could move, a figure came flying in and kicked the can away with ease.  


“Keith?!” exclaimed Lance in shock.  


“You little shit!” yelled two of remaining thieves as they ran to attack.  


“Keith, look-out!” warned Lance but he disappeared from where he was standing. Instead everybody stared in shock as Keith jumped impressively high into the air and launched himself at the attackers, landing a solid kick to one of their faces before performing a reverse backflip and landing on the other’s shoulders sending him off balance. Despite the thief stumbling trying to regain his bearings, Keith maintained an astounding sense of balance as he leaned to the right, directing the fellow to run head first into a tree while Keith jumped off and landed on the ground with ease.

Suddenly there was a familiar scream as the two turned to see Mr. Scanty had grabbed Shay and held her hostage.

“Shay!” cried Rax but the guy held her neck in a dangerous position. “Bastard! Let go of my sister!”

“Back off! One more step and the pretty girl gets it!” threatened Mr.Scanty as he dragged Shay with him.  


“Rax!”  


“SHAY!”  


Keith caught Lance’s eye and gave him a look. Lance didn’t know what was it about Keith, but somehow he knew he had a plan.

“Hey Perv! Wanna see a trick?” said Keith suddenly as he whipped out a deck of cards from his pocket.

“Huh?” went everyone in disbelief.

Keith shuffled the deck expertly between his hands. “Just yell stop when you feel like it,” he said as he slowly approached the guy. Mr Scanty appeared flustered as he held Shay tighter.

“Stop right there you Shithead!” he threatened but Keith kept his cool demeanor.

“Ok then!” he obeyed as he stopped shuffling and held it open towards them. “Take it Shay, “ he offered.

Shay was close to tears but she obeyed anyway as she took the card and turned it towards herself and Mr Scanty. The panty thief stared at the card in confusion. _“Look behind you?”_ he read when he suddenly felt the muzzle of poking the back of his neck.

“Drop them,” ordered Lance threateningly.

Mr Scanty broke out into a cold sweat as he slowly released Shay and the duffel bag.

Keith picked up the bag shouldering it as Shay quickly ran behind him as Lance kept his eyes on the creep that had grabbed Shay. Looking around he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a roll of thick wires and wrapped the guys wrists together.

“Keith why do you have that in your jacket?” Lance asked staring at the Asian as he worked.

“For my last class just in case I needed it, hey it works,” Keith replied as he dusted his hands off and Lance pulled away, and eyes the duffle bag,”all this drama for this?”

“Thank you so much both of you!” Nyma exclaimed running up to the two grinning as one of the girls took the duffel bag from Keith,” we’ve been after these perverts almost all day!”

“It's no problem, anything for a bunch of pretty girls~,” Lance said smoothly.

“You’re welcome,” Keith said as the girls thanked him again before rounding on the jerks that caused this whole thing in the first place getting their rightful vengeance. A few guys winced at the low blows the downed five were getting before they called the teachers and campus security on them.

“Why would they steal their stuff?” Keith asked confused, as he pulled the brownie he had grabbed before and finished it off as if to say “what's the point?”

“Never mind that what the hell was all that!?” Lance exclaimed as he put away his glocks and was gaping at Keith who blinked back,” the jumping, kicking, that sick balance!? And then the card thing was a bit weird but it worked!? What the hell do you do in your spare time!?”

Lance was rambling on more but Shay had spoken up from her spot behind Keith.

“That...that was pretty impressive Keith,” Shay said calming down now that she wasn't in danger.

“Apparently so is jumping out of third story windows!” Pidge exclaimed stomping towards them as Lance and Shay’s eyes widen as did many who were still close by. Pidge jumped up and clocked Keith on the head. ”You scared the shit out of me!”

“It was faster.” Keith replied appearing unfazed and looking at the three,” and it wasn't that high,”  


“It's three stories that's high enough for someone to break their freaking **_neck_ ** ,” Pidge shot back.  


“Shay!” Rax shouted running to them and hugging his sister tightly,”are you okay? No bruises? He didn't do anything else did he!?”  


“N-no he just grabbed my neck, Rax,” Shay replied smiling at Rax,” you should thank Keith and Lance brother they took care of the guys.”  


Rax turned and made a face when he saw Lance looking smug and Pidge just looked at him.  


“Thanks Keith...and you too McClain…” Rax grounded out.

Lance looked smug and was going to say something but Pidge elbowed him hard in the ribs, making him just nod. Keith could see that Shay was still shaking a bit and decided to try something his brother was an expert at.

“Hey Shay,” Keith said making the girl look at him and watched as Keith flipped his hand and suddenly a pretty red protea flower appeared,” you like flowers right? Here, you're okay now.”

Shay blushed as she appeared pleasantly surprised at the gift and accepted the flower. “Thank you, Keith~”

Rax smiled as he ruffled Shay’s hair. He gave the group a final grateful nod as he walked away with a protective arm around his sister. All of a sudden there was a squeal of girls, as the women from earlier came stampeding towards them.

“Ah~ My fans await~” said Lance as he stepped forward with his arms out to accept the grateful girls flying into his arms...only for them to run past him and crowd around Keith excitedly.

“Wah!” went Pidge as he came tumbling out of the crowd into Lance’s arms.  

_“Ohmigosh that was sooo cool, what you did!” “You were a total badass!” “Do you workout often?!”_  were among the few questions bombarded at Keith who was being overwhelmed by the attention.

“Uh...I..Um…” Keith was trying to say when the pretty blond from earlier threw her arms and pressed herself to his body seductively much to the jealousy of Lance and the girls.

“You’re my hero~!” she purred as she kissed Keith’s cheek, rendering him speechless. 

“No fair Nyma!” “Bitch, don’t get ahead of us!” “Who’re ya calling a bitch?!” some girls yelled in hostility as they began shoving each other, which was starting to slowly escalate into a giant cat fight with Keith caught in the middle of all the chaos. 

“Hold my laptop, Lance!” said Pidge frowning while shoving his bag into Lance’s arms as he rolled up his sleeves and limbered himself up. “I’m going in!” he declared with a serious look on his face as he braced himself. 

**_“GEEEEEERONIMOOOOOOO!!!!!!”_ ** cried Pidge, diving head first into the sea of women. After a few minutes, Pidge crawled out with Keith in tow, both appearing incredibly tousled. Quickly he grabbed Lance’s arm as well Pidge pulled their arms. _“Cheese it, guys!”_  he hissed as the trio raced all the way back to the Lion House as quickly and silently as they could just as campus security came back to break up the mob.

 

They slammed the doors behind them, all breathing heavily as Lance was leaning against the door, Pidge slumped down to the floor and Keith leaned against one of the tables.

“I'll never understand how anyone can take a mob like that, that was overwhelming,” Keith breathed before he looked at Pidge and Lance,” thanks for the help Pidge you too Lance.”

Pidge still catching his breath managed to sit up but gave Keith a thumbs up. Lance on the other hand was still rather annoyed that he did half the work and barely got any recognition when Keith just took over.

“Hey Keith,” Lance said trying not to growl but failed at that as he stomped towards the dark haired teen and pokes his chest,” explain all that fancy acrobatics and tricks would you? Was Pidge serious when you jumped out of the window?”

“That stuff? It's normal my mom trains me and my brother in acrobatics, and mom is a slave driver when she does,” Keith replied, shuddering as he remembers the training from hell,”but I picked up doing some parkour for fun and challenges.”

“For fun!? You mean dropping out of high buildings is normal!?” Pidge yelled,”weren't you afraid you were going to miss or land wrong?” 

"Not really I had my brother or dad spot me when I did and it's all about finding a good balance really,” Keith replied,”as for the magic that stuff I did is technically basic stuff.”

“So all the flying kicks, backflips everything else you trained!? For how long! “ Lance demanded.

“And how are you not **_Dead?!”_ ** demanded Pidge.

“Uh since I was seven or eight so about ten years give or take under my parents? And the fighting is stuff I picked up from training. ” Keith replied thoughtfully and saw Lance still looking mad,” are you okay Lance?”

Throughout the explanation, Lance had held his breath and was turning a rather interesting shade of purple. To be more accurate he looked just about ready to explode before he exhaled slowly and composed himself. "So, what? Next you're gonna say you are really a Power Ranger or something ?!”

Keith averted his eyes as Lance got more in his face, making his heart speed up. “Uuuuuh…… “

That was it, the back-breaking piece of straw as Lance let out a strangled cry and poked Keith's forehead repeatedly.  “That is **_it!_ ** LISTEN UP you mullet-haired **_puta!_ ** From this moment on, **_WE. ARE. RIVALS!”_ ** declared Lance poking hard to emphasize each word before releasing Keith. “ **_And don’t you forget it!”_ **  he added before running up to his room.

Pidge and Keith looked to ceiling as they heard rapid footsteps and a door slamming. Keith rubbed his sore forehead.“Was it something I said?...”he asked in genuine confusion while Pidge just face-palmed himself.

Upstairs, Lance threw himself on his bed and screamed into his pillow. It was just **_peachy!_ ** Ever since Keith arrived, all of Lance’s thunder had been stolen. He had his own cool **_custom_ ** bike.  He is related to someone **_World Famous_ ** .He has charmed the pants off **_everyone_ ** in the Lion House and almost every girl on campus, including his crush, Nyma. He’s got brains **_AND_ ** he's an athletic badass who can do card tricks! And to top it off, he’s **_super innocent and good-lookin!!!_ ** But what really tipped the scale for Lance is… .

“ _He’s actually a real humble and nice guy!!!!  There's  absolutely nothing wrong about him!!”_  Lance screamed into his pillow frustratingly as he as floundered about in a tantrum. _“Damn you, Mysterious Asian Hearthrob!!!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
>  Watashi wa sono baka o korosu tsumoride - I'm going to Kill that idiot
> 
>  
> 
> **Next Chapter**  
>  Lance unconsciously knelt in front of Keith's face and reached a hand out when he suddenly realized himself and promptly pulled back his hand.


	6. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the creepy Headmaster and his assistant, Keith and Pidge bond while Lance starts drowning in denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Klance has officially began! Yay!! This was a part me and my friend were really really eager to write this and post it,

After that pantry thief incident Keith was suddenly really popular around the campus which he found annoying since that was something he was trying to avoid, but he couldn’t help not wanting to help when he heard the girls angry shouts. Suddenly everyone knew his name as he waved rather weakly back to them unsure how to respond to all of this since he usually let Kaito be in the spotlight. Not to mention another problem...

“Please join our club! We could really use you on the basketball team!”

“No the flips and balance you did were amazing! We could use your help for our gymnast team!”

“Hey you’re the one who did that stunts yesterday right? The drama club’s performances would be so much better!”

“No way you jumped out the window!? Seriously we do parkour too!!”

“You have beautiful musculature! Come model for the Art club? “

“If you’re gonna model then the Photography club could totes use you! “

“Hell those kicks join the kickboxing team!!”

“No way Taekwondo is way better!”

“The survival club could use another player!”

“Rolo you traitor!!” Lance shouted angrily from next to Hunk as Keith was surrounded by various of Presidents from different clubs and athletic teams. Keith looked unsure looking between all of them but he did look like he wanted to slowly inch away and run to class.

Rolo shrugged unperturbed by Lance’s angry outburst grinning back.

“Hey sorry man but all that skill he has he’d be perfect for some of the upcoming war games you can’t deny that.” Rolo said as Lance’s face went red.

“You can’t invite my rival to join the club I’m captain off!!!” Lance ranted while Rolo blinked looking between Keith who was trying politely to decline all the sudden invitations to Lance,”since when is he your rival?”

“Since he declared it yesterday, when the idiot got upset,” Pidge deadpanned looking at Lance who huffed and turned away,”moron, and Keith doesn’t even get why you declared that the poor guy was confused when we went to class later!!”

“Geez I thought I asked you to take it easy Lance?” Hunk asked looking at his friend frowning.

“You weren’t there you didn’t see him and what he did!” Lance hissed.

“I heard from Shay he saved her and gave her a flower to cheer her up?” Hunk replied still wondering what was going through his friend’s thought process. 

When Hunk had heard what had happened to Shay he quickly texted her to meet him in the back by the fountain since he knew Rax had a class during that time. Shay had explained everything that had happened even showing him the flower Keith had given her to cheer her up, she had looked up the meaning of the flower and it had meant courage.

_ “He doesn’t know about our situation with us and my brother, but I feel he knew I needed something like this.” Shay said softly petting the soft petals of the flower making Hunk smile fondly at her. _

_ “Keith is a cool dude, and of all things to give you a flower that means courage could be a sign but I don’t want you to feel pressured Shay,” Hunk said wrapping his arms around her, “I’m just happy both Lance and Keith saved you from getting hurt.” _

_ “It was really scary and the magic trick he did to distract the guy...he was so calm and collected, and very confident in his abilities.” Shay said, “I’ll...I’ll talk to my brother more and get him to see that you and the others aren’t bad. Just different. I think after today with Lance and Keith working together he may have softened up to the idea.” _

_ Hunk stared at Shay amazed and hugged her like the giant teddy bear he was. _

_ “That would be amazing Shay, let me know how that goes okay?” Hunk couldn’t help but ask excitedly.  _

“Hunk are you listening to me!?” Lance said glaring up at his friend who laughed sheepishly rubbing his head, “tell him it’s a bad idea to have Keith in the Survival Club!”

“To be honest Lance I don’t think Keith wants to join any of the clubs, so I think your position and club is safe” Hunk pointed out as they all looked upset and more insistent as the closed in on the poor teen.

“Oh Keeeeithhh~” a familiar voice called out making Keith freeze,” there you are! Would you be a dear and walk me to class?”

Keith panicked a bit as he managed to push through the clubs and grabbed his roommate’s hand and tore off to the main building as Nyma pouted once she reached the group.

“Tch!" Nyma clicked her tongue in annoyance on seeing that she had just missed them. 

……….  
  


Keith and Pidge ran under a stairwell and hid as Keith slid down against a wall and sighed." Goodbye, my peaceful days…..” he groaned as Pidge sat next to him and patted his shoulder in sympathy. 

“It’ll get better, buddy… .” Pidge tried to say in comfort when a shadow loomed over them.  The two looked up to see a rather ancient looking hag standing before them. 

“BWAH!” exclaimed the two in shock as they grabbed each other. 

“Adviser Haggar, Ma’am!” exclaimed Pidge quickly standing up and pulling Keith to his feet. “Didn't see you there!”

“Clearly,” said Haggar unamused. As she pointed a bony finger to Keith. “ You boy! Headmaster Zarkon has summoned you to his office this instant. Come.” she ordered curtly, beckoning for Keith to follow. 

Keith and Pidge looked at each other in confusion before Keith quickly grabbed his stuff and trotted after Adviser Haggar. 

Though Keith looked back at Pidge giving him a nervous look that next to being in that crowd earlier he didn’t want to talk to the headmaster by himself. It was only his second day here!? Pidge bit his lip and glanced at the clock then back at Keith before he made a decision and trailed after the two knowing class was worth skipping in making sure his friend was okay.

Keith stayed a few steps behind Haggar as he walked up the stairs wondering what he could be called into the office for since it was literally his first day in the actual classes. They stepped into a pretty large room as Haggar went to the door 

Haggar knocked on the door,” I’ve brought him headmaster.”

“Good send him in,” A deep gravelly voice from the TV yesterday.

“Here we are boy, now get in there,” Haggar said pointing to the foreboding feeling door. 

“Yes ma’am…” Keith said as he knocked and tried to hide a shiver when the voice commanded him to get in. He opened the door walked in and quickly took a seat in front of the desk. In front of him now up close Keith could see that the headmaster looked as ancient as Haggar, wrinkles practically covered his face along with plenty of scars.

“So…” The dark voice said looking up from the papers as he looked at the young student in front of him,”   Keith Yuen Kuroba.... I’ve heard quite a number of impressive things about you.”

“Yes sir?”

“Top of the list in every exam, astounding physical abilities...and quite impressive traits across the board overall. so tell me my boy, How is it that an astounding student such as you ends up being in the centre of not one but two debacles in the short span that you are here?” 

Now he realized what he was called in the office for, it was for the whole incident that happened yesterday at lunch time. He straighten up his back and kept his voice steady as he replied, hoping he wasn’t going to get in too much trouble for yesterday  

“To be fair sir, one of the thieves had threaten a friend of mine and it had gotten serious at that point, and campus security wasn't around still. The second one I...really don't know how to explain they just came and surrounding me....and they just started with each other.” Keith replied.

“I have already dealt with the problems that had instigated the fight, and as... **_pleased_ ** as I am that you used your physical abilities to put a stop to their ridiculous operation that still doesn’t mean you should go without at least a warning  **_boy.”_ ** the headmaster said warningly,” act out like this again and you won’t be able to finish your schooling anywhere.” 

Keith swallowed a little nervously. He didn't know what freaked him out more, the Headmaster himself or the old bag Haggar.  “Understood, sir…. Loud and clear….”

“ood…. you are dismissed Mr. Kuroba.”

Keith quickly got up and bowed to the Headmaster before turning around and walking to the door trying to maintain a calm demeanor. “Oh, and one more thing Mr. Kuroba, “ Zarkon said, making Keith freeze at the doorway and slowly turn to face the man. “I expect great things from you, Young Man. Do  **_not_ ** disappoint me..”

Keith gave one final bow to the man before getting out of the office as fast as possible.

He moved out as fast as he could passing Haggar before she could even breathe a word to him and practically slammed the door behind him, feeling a bit relieved.

“Whoa you okay there Keith?”

Keith nearly jumped but was relieved when he saw it was just Pidge waiting for him leaning against the wall next to the door of the office with his hands shoved in his pockets. He walked up and patted Keith’s arm comforting him.

“I am now that I’m out of there, oh man it was tense in there and the Headmaster is just...I don’t know just nerve wracking? Like he’s just someone you know is dangerous, how is he a headmaster!?” Keith replied shaking his head, “thanks for waiting for me.”

Pidge grinned and punched his arm,” Hey someone has to protect you from the over eager students since you can’t seem to handle them.”

“I can handle them just fine! I just don’t like being surrounded like that with all of them in my face. If it’s like a crowd then I’m fine,” Keith retorted.

“And running away from Nyma?” Pidge teased. 

“Look, she’s beautiful and probably has a great personality, but I’m not comfortable with girls who just throw themselves onto guys like that,” explained Keith rubbing the back of his head. 

“Good call," commented Pidge hitting Keith on the back.

Keith ended up spending the rest of the day avoiding the club scouts seeking to recruit him and his new fangirls in between classes.   
  
Avoiding them was easy enough but Keith found a challenge in out-running the Track and Field club and out-maneuvering the Free-Running Club. Nyma was being particularly persistent in trying to use her feminine wiles to try and get the jump on Keith. Pidge did the best he could to keep the aggressive ones at bay, even resorting to his taser if he had too.   


Which was kinda of funny with how short and tiny Pidge was compared to most people, but Keith was glad. He was happy to find that he had someone to help him hide and avoid the clubs and it helped that Pidge didn't mind. Keith was still confused about the whole having a rival. It was still throwing Keith off since whenever he ran into Lance for classes and would wave at him, the other boy would just glare at him and then stomp off.

“Lie am I supposed to be doing anything since Lance called me his rival?’ Keith asked as was curled up on the couch downstairs in the Lion House as he read a new chapter and was taking notes. Well, trying to take notes, he had to adjust a few times because Pidge suddenly wanted to use his lap as a pillow while he read his own textbook trying to memorize the chapter.

Keith glanced down at Pidge when it was taking the other boy a while to respond  and gave a small affectionate smile. Pidge had apparently fallen asleep, tired from playing bodyguard all day and snuggled close to the older boy. Keith gently stroked Pidge’s hair. It was nice being able to act like a big brother for a change since Kaito was always treating him like the younger one just because his birthday was three months later. It helped that Pidge was small and light.  He was usually quite the sass master to most people but when was asleep he actually really looked cute and innocent.  _ ‘Kinda like a girl…. ‘  _ thought Keith as Pidge smiled a bit in his sleep, apparently finding Keith's affectionate petting comforting. Due to the current peace and quiet of the house, plus the shared warmth of him and Pidge, adding the fact he was physically and emotionally exhausted from the day’s events, Keith gradually found himself being lulled to sleep, with one hand resting on Pidge’s arm. 

It was almost similar to when Kai would just grab him and practically throw him into the bed and couch to force him to rest when he had been studying for so long and then just cuddle up to him making sure he rested. He moved a bit to get more comfy and Pidge made a sound of protest, even wrapping his arms around Keith to keep him still. Once he was settled he felt himself drift off.

\----------------

Later

\---------------

Lance was scowling as he made his way to the lion house, Hunk was hanging out with Shay so he got to walk back himself. All day...all day he had to suffer the indignity of  **_Keith._ ** Since the incident yesterday the whole school was trying to befriend him and get him to join their groups. 

Not only that but Nyma was  **_still_ ** chasing after Keith since this morning. The Asian boy had dodged most of the groups with using Pidge as a shield not like Pidge wasn't scary once you annoyed him. Kicking a rock as he neared the house he shoved his hands into his pockets, he was not sulking as Hunk had said all day. He was just annoyed!

Even Rolo had asked him to try and convince Keith to join his club since they were roommates and he didn't want to be confronted by a protective prodigy. 

_ “Come on dude you can talk to him and convince him, it would be great having him around! Just try!”  _ Rolo begged.   
  


“Stupid Rolo, stupid school, stupid mullet wearing pretty boy…” Lance grumbled as he unlocked the door and walked in. Almost instantly he spotted a familiar head of black hair with a mullet on the couch. Still feeling the anger and frustration he walked over to the couch and was about to start yelling at Keith when the words just stopped as he just stared at the scene in front of him. 

There on the couch before him, was Keith sleeping peacefully on the couch with an equally peaceful sleeping Pidge wrapped up in his arms. They looked so comfortable together that Lance could swear there was a pink fluffy atmosphere around the two. At first Lance had the urge to go grab a couple of frying pans from the kitchen and make enough noise to startle the two out of spite.  However, just as Lance was about to move Keith shifted, causing his hair to sweep across his pretty facial features. Lance swallowed as he stared at the Asian teen.  Lance unconsciously knelt in front of Keith's face and reached a hand out when he suddenly realized himself and promptly pulled back his hand. 

_ 'No-No-No NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS I ABOUT TO DO?!’  _ Lance screamed mentally when Keith suddenly released a small moan making Lance jump up and dive behind the armchair out of panic. His heart was beating about a mile a minute as Lance had one hand clutch his head and another on his chest. The Hispanic teen breathed slowly to calm himself as he poked his head from behind the armchair. Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith when suddenly a little Devil Lance appeared to the left of his head. 

**“Come on Lancey-Boy! Show that Keith who the real top dog is around here! Go ahead and doodle his face with a permanent marker! Let's see how Nyma will like him now!"**

Lance made a serious face and nodded as he pulled a marker from his bag and slowly crept his way to Keith's face with an impish grin. At that moment, Little Angel Lance appeared to his right and clicked his tongue. 

_ “Now Lance, shame on you. You know you're better than this! Besides look at them~ So sweet and peaceful, the dears~” _

Lance’s right hand hesitated as it trembled. It really wanted to go ahead and doodle stuff on Keith’s stupid face but Lance’s other hand grabbed it and struggled to pull it back. Suddenly Keith gave a sigh, making the trio dive back behind the armchair in panic once more. 

**“Aw Hell!!”**

_“Oh Heavens!"_ both little doppelgangers went as they disappeared with a ‘Poof!’.  
  


Lance released a muffled strangled cry through the armrest of the chair. He made a silent groan while stretching his face in frustration before finally giving a sigh of defeat. Sulking heavily, Lance shuffled out the room, but not before snapping a picture of the two on his phone.  _ ‘This is for blackmail…...Yeah… That’s it….. blackmail… ‘ _ he weakly convinced himself as he tried to distract himself by humming the chorus of ‘Loathing’ from the musical Wicked. 

He tried disappearing into his room up the stairs and practically dove into his room to try and distract himself from the two down stairs especially a certain Asian mullet pretty boy. For once he lost himself in his work trying not to think about Keith and how he looked so vulnerable and cu-

_‘Nope not going there he not that at all! He's an annoying goody two shoes!’_ Lance thought furiously practically slamming his book opened and studying. Surprisingly with his determination to **not** think about Keith it worked and he actually got some homework and studying done. He glanced at the clock as he suddenly felt hungry, he was sure he left some Garlic knots in the fridge for later and decided to eat those until dinner came around. 

He stretched out and walked out of the door, nearly colliding with Pidge who gave him a grumpy look.

“Had a nice nap?” Lance asked as Pidge eye him," What? I saw you two earlier all cozy in the couch. What woke you up?”

“Gotta pee…and I was comfy too…” Pidge grumbled but pointed a finger at Lance,” Keith is still sleeping so don't you dare wake him up or pull anything Lance.”

“Hey thanks for your trust Pidgeon I wouldn't do anything to pretty boy,” Lance retorted.

Pidge just glares at him before he shuffled into his room for the bathroom. 

Lance continued on his way down and as he passed the couch he didn't see the mullet anywhere, so he got closer and peeked over. 

_“Guess without Pidge there he was able to lay down,_ _Urgh can't do it because I know Pidge will go through with his threat,’_ Lance grumbled.

He was about to pass the couch when a noise of distress was heard making him snap his head back to the couch. He saw a frown marring Keith’s face as he was moving around the couch, like he was having a bad dream.

_ “Eomma... Appa,”  _ Keith whined, as he started to move a bit more frantically.  _ “Kai…” _

Lance wondered what the first two words meant as he moved closer when he had to hold back a scream when Keith shot up, sitting up.

“....Kai **!** _ ….Doko?” _

Blearily confused indigo eyes looked around for someone that wasn't there.

He sounded so afraid and lost that Lance didn't realize it he was already close and Keith’s head was facing him. It looked like he was still half-asleep.

“Uhm..it's...it’s okay...you can go back to sleep...they're fine..” Lance said reaching out and patting Keith’s face. He let out a garbled sound when the other boy sighed happily and leaned against his hand. Before Lance had a chance to pull away, Keith’s fingers intertwined with his own, making Lance blush red as he waved his other hand frantically. Suddenly he heard a camera click as he turned to see a grinning Pidge and Hunk staring at the two from the doorway, phones whipped out. Peeking out from behind them was Allura and Coran who had their amused smiles hidden behind their hands.

_ “This is  _ **_NOT_ ** _ what it looks like!”  _  hissed Lance through his teeth.

The group all quirked their eyebrows and went “Mmmhmm…” at the same time appearing unconvinced as they all left Lance alone with his hand still trapped, much to his despair. Lance cried internally as he curled up into a ball and rocked himself back and forth. 

_ ‘Why me, God? Why ME?!’ _

**_::Because you were mean to the nice boy all because he stole your ‘thunder’::_ ** he could practically hear a voice that sounded like his father when he was scolding Lance.

The poor dark skinned boy whined and looked back at Keith who seemed to have fallen back asleep, though it was killing his arm having it raised above his head while he was on the floor. He pulled himself up and sat on the couch though he tried to keep some distance between him and Keith. No such luck. Seems Keith was a cuddler when he slept and as soon as Lance sat down Keith who had still been upright leaned to the side till his head was resting in Lance’s shoulder.

Another series of clicks was heard as Lance noticed Pidge and Hunk spying at them from behind the door frame, snickering. They quickly disappeared though when Lance flung a cushion in their direction as he blushed furiously. Lance face-palmed himself as he debated whether to wake him up or not but somehow, he still couldn’t bring himself to do it as he continued crying internally. 

Suddenly Keith gave a small groan. He was actually having a nice dream as he felt himself with a comfortable warmth. His hand also was clutching someone else’s hand which for a moment he figured it was just Kaito snuggling in bed with him again. That is until he remembered that Kaito was on the other side of the world, and that he fell asleep on a couch with Pidge. However he knew the warmth he was feeling was from someone slightly taller, and the hand he was holding was definitely bigger than Pidge’s hand. So then who’s hand was this?!

Keith’s eyes fluttered open as he picked his head off someone’s shoulder.  _ ‘Wait, this person is way too tall to be Pidge! ‘  _ Keith’s eyes shot open to see Lance blushing from head to toe, frozen in place.

“BWAH!!!” screamed both boys as they both shot off in opposite directions and fell off either end of the couch.   
  


“What the hell are you  **doing!?** ”   
  


“Me!? You're the one who grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go you mullet!”   
  


“I do not have a mullet and why would I grab you!?”   
  


“I don't know you tell me apparently since you like **_cuddling_** in your sleep!!”  
  


“I wouldn't cuddle with you!! You've been avoiding me since declaring me your rival!”   
  


“My thoughts exactly! but then you go and grab my hand and rather not have my arm fall off so I moved to the couch where you decided to use me as your pillow!”   
  


“Why were you even that close to me in the first place!?”   
  


“You were making funny noises and called for someone named Kai and that's when you decided to cuddle me!?”   
  


“Pidge! I didn't do that with Lance did I!?”   
  


Keith Shouted as Hunk and Pidge had peeked back in when the two screamed,”did I actually grab him!?”   
  


“For once Lance is telling the truth.”   
  


“ ****_Whaddya mean for once!?”  
  
_

“What!?”   
  


Pidge practically sauntered over and showed Keith the pics he took of the two and the poor transfer student was imitating a tomato really well.

“It's kinda cute Keith,” Pidge said and couldn't help but cackle.

“Delete them!” Keith said but Pidge just shook his head and ran off with Keith chasing after him,”Pidge I'm serious delete them!”

“No! THIS IS GOLD!!!!”

“PIIIIIIIDGE!!!!!”

Meanwhile Allura and Coran sat in the dining room sipping their tea calmly along with the mice who nonchalantly  nibbled on their biscuits as the boys acted rowdy in the background. “You know Coran, I do believe this house actually has gotten much livelier since Keith moved in,” commented Allura as she tickled Spotty under his chin.

Coran nodded as he sipped his tea again. “Quite right, young Miss. Quite right.”

\------------------   
  


“Keith, come on! Seriously it’s not that bad!” Pidge said sitting on Keith’s back as he planked on his bed, pressing his blushing face as hard as he could into his pillow in hopes he might be able to kill himself by smothering.

“Yes it is...it's horrible and you need to delete them at least by next week.  **_Please_ ** Pidge!” Keith begged muffled through the pillow.

“No and why by next week?” Pidge asked as he poked the other boy having fun prodding Keith.

“My brother may be visiting and if he sees those pictures he's going to want a copy for himself,” Keith exclaimed as he turned his head around getting a poke in the face rather than the back of his head,” at least do me that favor or don't leave your phone in the open!”

“Awww but don't you want your brother to see how good friends you and Lance are? Wouldn't it make your brother just so happy?” Pidge replied having trouble fighting down the laughter.

Keith took Pidge by surprise as he sat up and crosses his legs, snapping his arms out to grasp Pidge’s shoulders steadying him. The sudden movement practically threw the smaller one off the bed and he flailed trying to keep his balance, his legs were on either side of Keith’s waist and he blinked looking up at the older boy.

“Pidge my whole life besides when I was a kid, my brother has  **_never_ ** gotten any embarrassing blackmail on me as a teen, I want to keep it like that.” Keith said almost desperately.

Pidge raised an eyebrow as he poke Keith again.

“Come on it's normal for siblings to have blackmail on each other, you're just being as dramatic as Lance is.” Pidge assured while Keith was muttering under his breath.

“I am not dramatic… _ ”  _ Keith whined,”and you don't know my brother...trust me it's better if he just doesn't.”

“Oi Pidgeon, Mullet! Dinner’s ready Hunk sent me up to grab you-” Lance said slamming the door opened surprising the two on the bed that Pidge fell forward and looked like he was burying his face in Keith’s chest while Keith’s arms were wrapped around Pidge’s waist.

Lance released a horrified shriek and made a face similar to the painting of the “Scream”.

“ **_Nombre de Nios!!_ ** Release Pidge you molester! He is a  **_Child!”_ **

“You take that back! I am 14!”

“And who’re you calling a molester! “

“HUNK CALL 9-1-1!!! MULLET BOY FINALLY REVEALED HIS TRUE COLORS!!!! “ hollered Lance getting ready to dash out of the room when suddenly his body seized up and began spasming on the floor. 

Keith raised his eyebrows at Pidge who had whipped out a stun gun out of nowhere and shot Lance right in the ass. 

\---------------- 

Hunk, Allura and Coran all burst out laughing when the story was finally relayed  to them at the dinner table. Lance appeared unamused as he sat at the table apparently magnetized as his cutlery stuck to the back of his hands while his hair stood up. Occasionally Lance would still twitch as sparks flew off the tips of his hair. 

“You...you shocked...him in the ass.  **_Again.”_ ** Hunk chortled out his shoulders shaking,” oh man Pidge really got you!”

“As much, as I don't condone violence I have to say maybe you overreacted Lance, calling Keith a molester is a bit much I'm sure they weren't doing anything.” Allura said gently though the smile on her face made Lance twitch, and not because of the electricity running through his body.

“Pidge was in his lap facing Keith with mullet’s hands around his waist!” Lance growled out as he tried to eat the pasta and managed to get it into his mouth this time with the fork.

“It's called a hug and you surprised us you idiot,” Pidge voice said as the table turned and saw Pidge looking smug as he was being carried down on a pouting Keith’s back.

“That didn't look like a normal hug!” Lance growled pointing at them, the effect was lost as the two saw how magnetized Lance had become.

“You set your tasers to a higher setting didn't you?” Keith asked as he put Pidge down  and they sat down.

“He was asking for it, I am not a child and you're not a molester it's just his imagination going wild.” Pidge replies,” and don't forget our deal.”

“What deal?” Hunk asked biting into some garlic bread.

“If he doesn't show those pictures to my brother when he visits next week I promised to customize his moped.” Keith replied grabbing some bread for himself before passing it to Pidge. 

“Aha….” 

Lance rolled his eyes as he flipped on the Tv in the dining room. Apparently the News was on as a news bulletin blared from the screen. 

_ 'Our top story tonight: Another major company has been shut down once again after being exposed for embezzling company money and violating safety laws of its workers.  _

_ Authorities say the one who exposed the scandal was none other than the mysterious online vigilante Green Lion, who over the past year has brought down five major companies for various scandals. Six, if you include the current one.” _

“Psh… another Green Lion news report.  Isn't there anything else the news can talk about?” complained Lance reaching to pick up the remote again only to have Pinky and Grumpy carry it out of his reach to Allura.  “Hey!" 

“Uhm who’s the Green Lion?” 

All eyes stared at Keith who blinked right back, the group was wondering if he was kidding but the poor teen just waited for them to reply.

“How could you not know about the Green Lion?” Lance exclaimed looking at Keith who shrugged.

“I've probably heard it in passing but not enough to make an impact.” Keith replied grabbing some more salad." Besides we have our own headliner in Japan.”

“Probably because most of the companies that they hit are based here, they'd hardly have an impact in Japan’s economy.” Pidge said pushing his glasses up.

“As the news had stated the Green Lion is an online vigilante that had been attacking companies that aren't following the laws,” Allura said as she kept the remote patting Pinky and Grumpy’s head,”all of them have something in common but no one's ever managed to figure that out, but the common census is they take down companies that are doing illegal dealings.”

“So it's a good thing then?” Keith asked but Lance scowled darkly.

“It's not a good thing!” Lance said frowning,” as much as they're helping they're doing it illegally and should be caught themselves!”

“There are times the legal system is more of a crutch then actually helping, there are other roundabout ways of doing things and if it stops them from abusing their power then I agree that it's a good thing.” Pidge defended.

Hunk rubbed the back of his head.  “Personally, I don't approve of Green Lion’s methods but thanks to that guy, Shay and Rax’s families were saved from financial ruin.”

“Their family used to run a major mining and research company called Balmera Corps. before it was bought over by another company and made to do illegal fracking which almost killed the local community by poisoning the water supply,” Pidge began to explain to Keith. “Green Lion brought down the operation and made sure all the original employees got their assets back.”

Keith blinked twice and nodded slowly. “Oooooh….. That's good, right?”

“No not good!! What part of illegal activities are you not getting!?” Lance growled back at the darker haired boy, “there's reasons there are laws in place to  protect and make sure that things go right! You can’t just have some rouge go in there and mess that all up!”

“Those laws can be  **twisted** to fit the means of someone who knows how mess around with them! Not everyone is an upstanding citizen that follows the laws blinding!” Pidge retaliated slamming his hands onto the table as the argument looked like it was going to become more heated,” It’s not a perfect system stop trying to say that it is!”

“I never said it was perfect but it’s there for a reason!” 

“But you’re defending it like it’s the  **_only_ ** way!”

“It’s the right way!”

“It is not always the right way, sometimes it can be worse!”

“What is your problem!?”

“My problem is how you’re so adamant on keeping to the  _ law _ !” 

Hunk was discreetly trying to calm them down with no avail while Allura was trying to do the same thing, all the while Keith was sitting back looking between the two and the others. The argument seemed like an old one but for some reason seemed to be escalating the louder Pidge and Lance’s voices rose until Allura stood up and slammed her own hands on the table quickly silencing them.

“Enough, this is suppose to be the time where we eat  **_together_ ** and bond! I will not have fighting at the table!” Allura demanded with authority that dared anyone to say anything. When no one said anything she sat down tersely and went back to eating, unfortunately there was a thick tension around the table that was making it uncomfortable for them to eat.

“Tch, I’m not hungry anymore.I’m going back to my room.” Pidge said glaring at Lance as he pushed his chair out, scraping against the floor and hurried up the stairs.

“Fine.” Lance muttered poking his food and eating, though he wasn’t as enthusiastic as he usually was even with the garlic knots on the table.

Keith looked at his roommate and then at the table, coming to a quick decision. 

He grabbed Pidge’s plate and put more food on it as he did the same with his own before picking them both up in a hand each.

“If I may be excused?” Keith said politely as Allura nodded. 

“What? You’re taking his side?” Lance couldn’t help but add glowering at Keith.

“I’m going to cheer up my friend and make sure he doesn’t starve himself since he barely ate anything all day, ” Keith retorted, “and just because you have a high opinion on something doesn’t mean you need to assume you’re the one that’s right Lance.”

Lance just gave Keith a dark scowl turning back to his food and shoving it in his mouth.

Keith balancing the plates easily in his hands, once he got to his room he shifted the plates so they were balancing on one arm so he used his free one to knock.

“Hey it’s me Keith, I’m coming in Pidge okay?” Keith said.

There was some sniffling and shuffling before Pidge opened the door letting Keith in. He smiled softly at the younger boy trying to hold back how upset he was. Sitting on Pidge’s bed the other boy climbed up and sat next to him as Keith handed him his plate.

“I know you said you weren’t hungry but you barely touched your food. If you’re going to pull your all nighters you need energy.” Keith said. “I grabbed you extra bread pudding. Sugar’s good for a tired brain right?”

Pidge teared up a little and wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he accepted the plate. Keith could sense that Pidge was not in the mood to talk so the two had their meal in silence.  After a couple of spoonfuls, Keith noticed teardrops falling onto Pidge’s plate as he kept his head down. Pidge sniffed hard and tried to hold them back as he vigorously wiped his face with his sleeve but the tears would not stop flowing. 

“Pidge?” called Keith softly. 

“I’m sorry Keith… I don’t know why… They just keep coming out….” Pidge said as he  took off his glasses and kept wiping his eyes, forcing a smile on his face. 

Suddenly Keith took the plates and placed them on Pidge’s  desk before returning to his bed and pulling Pidge into his chest, surprising the young boy. 

“Keith?! What are you-?”

“Shhh… Don't talk…. Just let it out Pidge….” whispered Keith hugging Pidge tighter. 

At that moment, any willpower Pidge had disappeared as Pidge clutched the older boy tightly and cried hard into Keith’s chest. Keith gently stroked Pidge’s head as he felt his shirt getting wet very quickly from Pidge’s tears. 

“That's it… just let it out…. I'm here Pidge… I’m here…” said Keith softly as the boy continued crying like a baby for hours to come. 

………….

After dinner, Lance went straight to his room and sulked for hours on his bed. Refusing to talk to anyone, even Hunk. 

However, after mulling over his thoughts, Lance felt bad for yelling at Pidge and creating tension in the dining room. Getting up, Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he quietly made his way to Pidge’s and Keith's room and knocked. 

“Pidge, you up?” he called softly. Carefully, Lance opened the door.  _ “Pidge?” _

Lance entered the room softly when he looked to Pidge’s bed and widened his eyes in surprise. Pidge was fast asleep curled up and clutching Keith who was also asleep with one arm protectively holding the small boy. Their dinner leftovers sat on the desk barely touched. 

_ “Aw geez…” _ Lance said quietly to himself and smiled a little as he cleared the plates and tiptoed out softly.    
_ ‘You really are a nice guy Keith…. ‘  _ thought Lance as he gave one final smile and left the room, switching off the lights and softly closing the door behind him.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah yeah, I know,” Keith grumbled as he pulled his black shirt up to wipe his head.
> 
> Both Pidge and Lance widened their eyes and swallowed as they unconsciously let their eyes trail Keith’s bare, well defined torso. It was like someone hit the slo-mo button.


	7. Brother Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito decides to visit Keith at the Lion house, Pidge deals with admitting he has a crush and gains a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter please enjoy!

The four residents of The Lion House made their way to their dorm since today was a short day and they only had two classes. They decided to go go back to the dorm and Pidge asking demanding to see Keith do his parkour so that he wouldn’t scare the crap out of him again when he decided to jump out of the windows. The three couldn’t help but notice how paranoid the newest resident looked as if he was waiting for an attack.

“Okay what's wrong Keith?” Pidge asked concerned as Keith had been looking over his shoulder a lot, practically the whole day as if he was expecting something to happen,”you're more twitchy than when Nyma is trying to find you,”

“ _Wish Nyma would try to find me…”_ Lance muttered under his breath while Hunk elbowed him.

“I just have this feeling Pidge…and it won’t go away,” Keith replied,” I just know something is going to happen.”

“Aw I think you’re just paranoid after talking to the headmaster last week, anyone that’s sent up to his office usually is scared to take a toe out of line,” Hunk said laughing,” come on you said you’d show me how your mom made those snacks of hers.”

“Right, sorry Hunk.” Keith said sheepishly as they could make out the lion house in the distance.

At first as they got near front yard Keith could swear that feeling was getting worse. It all came down at once when he heard a **_very_ ** familiar voice and happiness was spreading through his face until the next set of words.  


“ **CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!!”  
  
**

“Holy shit someone just jumped from our roof!”

“AH!! Someone call the police! Oh this is just what we needed!”

“You idiot!!” Keith’s voice shouted though they were wondering why the hell he was laughing.

Keith had dropped his bags and books and was sprinting towards the falling figure, arms wide open and eyes staring at the figure until they landed in Keith’s arms rather roughly sending them tumbling over the front yard.

Lance picked up Keith’s dropped bag as he lead the others where the two had tumbled backwards and landed on a small pile of leaves, the figure sitting on top of Keith grinning brightly.  


“KEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITTHHHHHH!!!! **_AITAKATTA YOOOO~~~~~~!!!!!!!”_**  exclaimed a very excited Japanese teen as he pulled Keith into a big hug and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.  


“ ** _BLEH! KIMOCHI WARUI baka aniki!”_** Keith replied in disgust as he pushed hard against the other guy’s kissy face.  


****_“Ore no Otouto WA DAISUKI DA YOOOO!!!  Kissu shite~!!! CHU~CHU~CHUUUUUUU~!!!!!!”_  
  


****_“Wah! Dame yo Kaito! Ano Baka yaro! Kimo!!!!”_  
  


The remaining trio stared in stunned silence as the two teenagers started wrestling as Keith put the other guy in a full body hold. The commotion outside alerted Allura and Coran to run outside to see what all the fuss is about.

“What in the world is going on out here!” demanded Allura when she took a double take at Keith and the strange intruder.

**“Ah! Ohime-sama!”  
  
**

**“Hora modotte Kai !!!”**

The three stared  in shock when the guy in the strangle hold poofed from his brother’s grasp and reappeared in front of Allura with a bouquet of Jasmines, pink carnations,and purple tulips arranged beautifully in front of Allura smiling brightly.

“Wait did he just go poof!?”

“How did he teleport like that!?”

“Is he flirting with **_Allura!?_ ** ”

Kaito bowed before he presented the flowers to Allura who looked surprised.

“You must be the Lady Allura who’s in-charge of Lion house right? Thank you very much for taking care of my little brother Keith for me.” Kaito said sincerely,” I was really worried about him but our dad assured me you would take very good care for him.”

Allura took the flowers and smiled though she did see a card in between the arranged flowers along with a rolled up poster. As she was  pulling it out she missed Keith throw his shoe at Kaito’s head as he hobbled over to his pouting brother.

“That hurt baby bro..”

“You deserved it and don't flirt with Allura!”

“I wasn't flirting for once! I was honestly thanking her and so was dad!” Kaito whined as he hugged Keith.

“And dad?”

“Dad had remembered how you told him Allura is a fan of his shows so he asked me to give her something for him too.”

Then they all heard Allura gasp when she managed to open the small rolled up poster that was hidden as well.

“Is this a Toichi Kuroba show poster that's **_signed_** !?” Allura gasped in excitement.

“Indeed it is, My Lady~”confirmed Kaito cheerfully.  “It is an authentic Kuroba original~!”

Allura squealed happily as she bounced up and down before finally realizing and quickly composed herself with a cough. “Ahem, I give you and your father my sincerest thanks for these generous and beautiful gifts.”

Kaito gave a graciously deep bow to Allura and took her hand.  “Only the best for the beautiful lady who has taken such good care of my brother, “ he replied charmingly as he kissed the back of Allura’s hand making her blush.

Hunk and Pidge covered their mouths and widened their eyes while Lance went slack jawed.  Allura giggled,  clearly taken in by Kaito’s charm.  

“Coran, be a dear and prepare some tea for  our guest, please,” she requested cheerfully walking inside hugging the bouquet and poster.

“Right away Young Miss!"

“Keithy! I'll meet you inside with your friends okay?” Kaito said practically skipping behind Allura.

“Right right,” Keith replied waving to his brother who disappeared with Coran and Allura.

“Wow so that's Keith’s brother, he really loves magic if he was able to make those flowers appear out of nowhere, is that how you learned that flower trick with Shay?” Hunk asked Keith who sighed as he re-tied his thrown shoe.

“Kaito’s always been the more passionate one about taking over our Dad. He can do whole bouquets with arrangements  while I can only do a single flower.” Keith said as he showed them by making a white rose appear and then disappear with a flick of his wrist.

“But how did he move from your hold to in front of Allura!? And the flowers were rather big too!” Pidge demanded,” that should be physically impossible!”

“Magic.” Keith grinned  doing  jazz hands  making Pidge groan,”come on I'm sure Kai is interested in meeting all of you.”

Pidge and Hunk hurried inside while Keith walked up to Lance who still seemed stunned.

“Lance? Can I have my bags back?” Keith asked.

“ **How** did your brother flirt with Allura and get away with it!?” Lance whined or demanded from what it sounded like to Keith.

“What can I say, my bro’s got game, ” Keith replied as he blinked when Lance started cursing “if you're worried about him getting a girl here he likes someone already.”

“Really?" Lance said appearing hopeful as he heaved a sigh of relief before jogging into the house.

“I still need my stuff back!” called Keith chasing after Lance.   


\-------------  


Kaito sipped his tea like a high class gentleman as he sat with Allura, who was recounting the time she first saw his show.  

“My father and I truly enjoyed Toichi’s show in England! Especially when he performed his daring escape from that Iron Chest when it was dunked into the River Thames! I remember almost bursting into tears when I thought he didn't make it!" recalled Allura sharing a small laugh with Kaito.

“Ah, I remembered that one.  My Dad said it was so cold in that river he almost passed out,” said Kaito as he accepted a cookie from Pinky who sat on his right shoulder. The little mouse appeared to be smitten by Kaito as she nuzzled close to his face making him laugh from being tickled.

“Pinky, please, behave yourself young lady!” half scolded Allura as she plucked Pinky off his shoulder and held the mouse in her lap.

Pinky seemed to pout as Kaito just smiled back at her making the pink mouse go pinker.

“Wanna know something cute? Keith was about seven or eight probably around the time so he was still getting use to dad’s stunts,” Kaito said grinning,” so when he saw that trick when we were all in England he panicked as well but started wailing and crying behind the stage clinging to mom.”

Allura covered her mouth to muffle her giggles as she listened in, Hunk, Pidge and Lance had come in and Keith was looking horrified that Kaito was telling **_this_ ** story. The others quickly sat on the couch and chairs eagerly wanting to hear it but Keith is between shaking Kaito madly or hiding in his room, before he can make that choice Kaito unfortunately continues.

“Sooooo when he did his grand escape and reappeared on stage completely intact and safe, Keith broke away from mom and **_ran on stage_ ** not caring he was in front of a huge audience and hugged dad tightly. Hahaha the crowd found it adorable Dad picked up Keith who was still sniffling and crying holding onto him.” Kaito finished.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance slowly turned to look at Keith with annoying smiles on their faces while Keith just hid his glowing red face in his hands. Keith took a deep breath and composed himself before walking up behind Kaito placing his hands on his shoulders.  


“Oh bro, you and your stories~” Keith said in an oddly sweet voice but his finger tapped out **_(I’m gonna break you in half later)_ **

Kaito kept his smile on his face and let out a small laugh but in truth he was hiding the fact that he had cold sweat running down his back and that Keith's fingers were threatening to crush his clavicles at any given time.

“Oh! Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced the rest of my housemates yet !” said Keith, unnaturally cheerful with his hands still threatening murder as he" gently” guided Kaito out of his seat and “gently” brought him over to the others.

Kaito was wincing at the continued digging into his shoulders, he may have regretted telling that part of the story but he couldn't help it he missed Keith that much.

“The one with the headband is the resident cook Hunk, he's really good in the kitchen and a good person to talk to.” Keith introduced as Hunk held out his hand and Kaito shook it smiling despite Keith’s fingers.

“Nice to meet you, Keith told me about the cookies you made for him and the feast, that's impressive since Keith was a bit picky as a kid.” Kaito teased.

“I was not you chocoholic.” Keith growled while Kaito sniggered a bit ignoring the pain, oh he was really gunna get it later.

“Thanks Keith let me have some of the cookies your friend made and they tasted nice and crunchy in a good way.” Hunk said grinning.

Pidge waves as Kaito’s eyes lit up and managed to wrangle himself free from Keith’s death grip.

“You're Pidge! Keith likes talking about how you two share the same major and work really well together.” Kaito said shaking Pidge’s hand delicately unlike the grasp he had with Hunk.

Keith coughed as Pidge raised an eyebrow at Keith who shrugged.

“It's nice to meet the brother that set Keith’s alarm to still wake us up to Nyan Cat, you made a chip to do that?” Pidge asked as Kaito grinned.

“Keith’s phone was the beta testing, so I'm glad it worked! I was afraid It would blow up the phone or something.”  Kaito replied.

“It could **blow up** my phone!? **_Kai!”_ **

“Kidding kidding! Jii-san and I tested it before we set it on your phone honest!”

“You got Jii-san involved…”

“Guilty and he wanted to see if it would work.”

“ **Anyway** the last one is Lance, he’s...a…”

“Thanks Keith feeling your love for me...really..” Lance said dryly folding his arms.

“Don't be an ass, there's no proper word to describe you. He's unique? And my rival?” Keith replied unsure as Pidge groaned. While Kaito blinked.

“Really?” Kaito asked rather curious that Keith had a rival already, then again he declared Tantei-Kun his rival after the clock tower.

“He declared himself his rival...Keith isn't even sure **what** to do with a rival.” Pidge explained.

Kaito looked amused as Lance was glowering at Keith who just frowned back.

“Cute,” Kaito laughed before he nearly choked when Keith grabbed the back of his shirt,”uh baby brother?”  
  


“Hey Pidge you wanted to see me practice parkour right? Let's go I'll show you.” Keith said heading to the backyard dragging his brother with him.

The others eager to really see how good  Keith was at parkour. Kaito seemed resigned as the two stood in the backyard, Keith taking off his red jacket handing it to Pidge as he stretched.

“No harming on purpose only tagging little brother!” Kaito called.

“So how do you practice parkour?” Hunk asked.

“Basically Keithy chases me and  **tags** then we switch,” Kaito whistles,”seriously I'm Sorry I told the story but I have no regrets!”

“I'll make you regret it Kai!” Keith said,”Allura yell go!”

“Alright then, ready on your marks  **go!** ” Allura Shouted as Kaito sped off with Keith chasing after him.

Kaito flipped over the lawn table with remarkable ease while Keith followed suit and chased his brother all the way to the giant oak tree.  The tenants of the Lion House looked on in awe as the two brothers scrambled up the tall  tree with little effort as they weaved in and out of the branches like squirrels. 

“You're slower than I remember baby bro! Slacking off have we?” taunted Kaito narrowly missing Keith's arm as he swung from one branch to another. 

“That's fresh coming from you! “ retorted Keith jumping after his brother. 

Kaito ran ninja style atop a large branch that reached the Lion House and flipped on to the roof. Keith was quick to follow suit but miscalculated his jump and fell short.  
  


Lance involuntarily gave a small shriek and shook Coran while Hunk quickly covered his eyes but peeked through a tiny crack in his fingers. Thankfully, Keith shot an arm out and grabbed the edge of the roof and hung there before swinging his body back onto the roof earning a round relieved sighs from the spectators.

“Go get im’ Keith!” cheered Pidge enthusiastically. 

“You can do it Kaito!” Allura yelled at the top of her lungs. 

“You better not lose, Mullet Brain!!" yelled Lance shaking a fist while Hunk whistled loudly. 

“Good show,  gentlemen!"  cried Coran punching a fist in the air.  
  


Kaito and Keith began exchanging blows on the roof as they gave a spectacular show of acrobatics before making an amazing leap off the roof and landing two stories below unscathed before they straightened up slowly and took a bow.

“Holy shit that was awesome!” Pidge exclaimed running up to Keith as the sweat dropped from his head and the was grinning,” no wonder you could leap three stories no problem!”

“You both were excellent! It was an exciting display of skill!” Coran said twirling his mustache grinning,” good show boys!”

“I loved watching you two! It was majestic and it was like I was seeing a magic show again.” Allura said clapping her hands.

“It was good baby bro but your speed is lacking gunna have to pick it up.” Kaito laughed.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Keith grumbled as he pulled his black shirt up to wipe his head.

Both Pidge and Lance widened  their eyes and swallowed as  they unconsciously let their eyes trail Keith’s bare, well defined torso. It was like someone hit the slo-mo button.  The sweat glistening off his beautiful musculature and his well built six pack, the perspiration sensually gliding along the grooves. That somewhat erotic sound of him exhali-

Suddenly Lance felt something twitch below his belt as a panic suddenly came over him. “Uh.. Nature calls! Later!” he squeaked as he made a mad dash into the house. 

Pidge’s glasses had fogged up too as he fanned his glowing red face. “Um yeah… I’m gonna… go in too… “ he said clearing his throat and pulling his collar. “Boy, it sure is hot out here!” he exclaimed with a small awkward laugh as his voice cracked a bit. 

The boy quickly turned and walked face first into a post making everyone flinch. “Sorry! Didn't see you there!” he apologized to the post as he made his way to the door with the limited vision his fogged up glasses gave him. He found the door eventually after running into the wall beside it and quickly jumped in and ran up to his room. 

Unlike the others, Kaito smirked when he realized the reason for the two strange reactions.  _ ‘Such interesting friends you have Baby bro~’ _

\---------------   
  
Lance had dashed all the way up to his room and dived straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. His heartrate was going through the roof as sweat poured down his face as he leaned against the door and breathed hard. Looking down at the front of his jeans, Lance’s worst fear came true when he realized that his breathing was not the only thing that was hard. 

_ “No Lance Jr! DOWN BOY! At ease! At ease!!! How DARE you rear your head!!!”  _ Lance whispered in a panic as he tried to make himself relax. “Gross thoughts! Gross thoughts!”   
  


_ 'Hunk’s lucky socks, rotten bananas, used underwear, Sweat…Sweaty Keith…. Sweat running down his-’ _

Lance Junior had never stood taller and prouder in his entire life. Lance let out a high pitched scream that made all the dogs in the neighborhood howl as he rolled about on the bathroom floor in horror  before banging his head on the wall repeatedly.  

**_“NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOO!!!!!!”_ ** _  'Why Lance Jr?! Is it because I haven't played with you in weeks?! Is this you rebelling against me?! Of all the people to show your interest in!!!!! Why him?! Why did it gotta be  _ **_HIIIIM?!’_ **

**_\------------------_ **

The group downstairs heard  a loud banging coming from upstairs. 

“My goodness…. Whatever is going on up there?” questioned Coran as he made little sandwiches. 

“No clue~” Kaito said as he grabbed a sandwich trying not to snicker as Hunk was getting concerned as it was coming from his room knowing that it was Lance,” maybe just seeing Keith and I run around made them sweat themselves.”

“I know I was when Keith nearly fell.” Hunk said looking at Keith who sighed.

“I overestimated the jump, I’m just glad I have fast reflexes,” Keith replied as he ducked a cushion from his brother and gave him a hard look,” hardy har har…urgh how are you not sweaty like me Kai?”

“New shirt!” Kaito sniggered making Keith scowl at him,” told you it would come in handy always carrying spare clothes on you~”

“Urgh but it’s a pain in the ass,” Keith grumbled as he pulled his collar of his shirt before giving up. He shoved a sandwich in his mouth and let out a muffled _be right back._ As he stood up and headed to his room he was chewing the sandwich, he removed the shirt and made a face at how sweaty it was upon reaching the second floor. He was really out of practice if he was sweating this much from a little workout with Kai, “guess it’s back to practicing in my spare time when I’m not studying.”

Swallowing the remainder of the sandwich he was about to knock on his door, “Pidge I’m coming in!” There was a bit of crash and a loud cry of pain that sounded like Pidge had fallen. Worried about the smaller male Keith quickly opened the door and found Pidge sprawled upside down groaning with a bunch of different parts around him. One of his tools must’ve hit him because there was a red welt on his forehead, moving over quickly he helped Pidge sit up and frowned brushing his fingers across the welt.

“Pidge, you ok buddy?" asked Keith kneeling down to his level.  
  


Pidge’s eyes bulged out as his glasses fogged up once more.  _ ‘He’s shirtless! Why is he shirtless?! ‘  _ Pidge screamed internally as he could smell Keith's scent wafting into his nose. How does someone so sweaty smell so sweet?! 

Pidge froze in his seat as Keith placed his palm on his forehead."Woah, Pidge! You're burning up! Your face is all red!”

“No! I-I-I’m fine! Its just hot out!” said Pidge frantically pushing Keith away.  “Go take a shower man! You're all sticky and sweaty!!! “

Keith blinked before sniffing himself. “Heh, yeah, I guess I am… You want me to put on the air conditioner?”

Pidge pursed his lips and gave a thumbs up. Keith nodded as he pushed the remote button and headed into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Pidge released the biggest exhale of air he had been holding in before slamming his face onto his pillow.  “ _ What's happening to meeeee?!!!!”  _ he screamed into the stuffing before sitting up. 

At that moment, Pidge noticed Keith's sweaty shirt on the floor and blushed again. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat as the boy slowly  got off the bed and inched his way to the piece of clothing and picked it up with a shaking hand. He looked to the bathroom and could still hear the shower running.   _ ‘It’s just one little sniff. I’ll prove that this feeling is nothing!’  _ he thought  to himself. 

Pidge’s heart thumped loudly as he slowly brought Keith's shirt to his nose and gave a little sniff. _‘Hah! Nothing to it!’_ Pidge thought triumphantly.  However, Keith does have an oddly sweet smell… it was kinda nice… maybe a little… addicting?  
  


“My, my, the face of an angel but the heart of a cheeky devil I see~”  
  


Pidge almost jumped out his skin and his heart stopped for a moment.  He slowly turned to see that the bedroom door was in fact still wide open as Kaito of all people was peeking from behind the doorframe with an impish grin on his face.  **_“Miiiiitsuketa yo~~~~”_ ** he said in a creepy voice. 

“Here I was coming in to check out my brother's room and Lo! I find his cute little bird of a roommate is really a horny dog sniffing the heck out of his sweaty garment~” Kaito said casually entering the room and closing the door behind him, still wearing the grin. 

Pidge seized up when he realized that his nose was practically buried in Keith's shirt as he gave a small shriek and tossed the shirt on the far end of the room. “No-no-no! Th-this..this is…  .!” 

Pidge stammered becoming beet red as he clamored to his feet and retreated backwards while Kaito advanced. 

He didn't get very far as the back of his legs hit the bed, causing him to fall over. Suddenly, he found Kaito looming over him, his hands pinning Pidge’s wrists to either side of his head while Kaito straddled Pidge’s small waist. “To think you’re actually after my brother…. Such a shameful child…” 

Pidge struggled hard but was no match for Kaito’s strength. “You're wrong! We’re just friends!!!”

“Oh really?” questioned Kaito  smiling as he brought his face closer.  _ “Then how about  _ **_we_ ** _ become  _ **_just friends_ ** ~ **_?”_ **

The confusing thoughts Pidge had earlier all flew out the window as fear and panic set in. Kaito’s face got closer and closer to Pidge’s as he tightly shut his eyes, tears slowly trickling out. 

Suddenly there was a rush off footsteps as the weight on Pidge disappeared followed by a loud thump. Pidge opened his eyes and sat up to see Keith clad only in boxer shorts with a towel around his shoulders glaring angrily at Kaito who apparently was flung across the room on to Keith's  bed.  
  


**“** ** _The fuck is wrong with you Kai!”_**  demanded Keith in Japanese as Kaito went back to his good natured grin as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  


“Geez… chill it bro, Pidge looked so cute I couldn't help but tease the kid~” responded Kaito sitting cross legged.  
  


“Dude seriously! Doing that to me or Aoko is one thing! But don't you dare try and pull that crap on my best friend!”   
  


Suddenly Kaito pulled a face like a wounded puppy and clutched his heart. “But baby bro! _I thought_ ** _I_** _was your best friend?!”_ wailed Kaito as he threw himself onto Keith and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down the same way he did to Pidge, sending the boy a quick wink and an apologetic smile. Keith rolled his eyes as Kaito dramatically started wailing like a kid. 

**_“WAAAAAH!!! OTOUTO NO BAKAAAA!!!”  
  
_ **

“Get off of me you overgrown weenie.”  
  


“ **_But but you don’t love me anymore and replaced me within a week!”  
  
_ **

“I did not replace you. Now off. This is so awkward it isn’t even funny.”  
  


“ **But Keeithhyyyyy!!”  
  
**

“And I thought I asked you not to call me that, seriously Kai?”   
  


**“But but that’s my special pet name for you! You don’t appreciate it anymore!?”  
  
**

“I swear by all the deities above I will give Aoko that giant plush of a you-know-what  **just** so she can hit you over the head with it.”   
  


**“** ** _gasps*_** **You wouldn’t dare!!”  
  
**

**“** I have her on speed dial.  **Try me.** ”   
  


“ **Meanie otouto…”**

Kait sniffed once last time but grinned at Pidge devilishly and leaned forward brushed his lips against Keith’s own making his younger brother start to yell before he cackled and poofed away leaving a furious dark haired teen and an embarrassed yet slightly jealous younger teen to the side.

“I swear when I get my hands around that neck of his,” Keito scowled sitting up, his hair still slightly wet as water droplets fell to the ground and he stood up, glancing over at Pidge concerned.

Pidge made a noise as Keith who was  **_still_ ** clad in only his boxers kneeled in front of him and felt the other boy’s forehead.

“You sure you’re okay? Sometimes Kai doesn't know when to hold back.” Keith asked,” that’s a big lump there we can get some ice downstairs and-”

“D-Did you mean it?” Pidge asked getting his voice back stopping Keith,” what you said to your brother when you threw him away from me?”

Keith looked down at Pidge tilting his head to the side before he chuckled messing up Pidge’s hair as the bespectacled boy half-heartedly slapped his hands away.

“What if I did?” Keith asked.

“But we’ve only know each other for a week! Maybe less than that and already you think of me as your best friend!?” Pidge asked surprised and  perhaps a bit hopeful even.”are you sure it wasn’t like a spur of the moment kind of thing just to get your brother off of me? But even then why me Keith? You’re already super popular and get along with a lot of people who could be better friends than me….” 

Suddenly Kaito grabbed Pidge’s cheeks and stretched hard.  “Who I make friends with is my decision, and mine alone,” he half scolded Pidge who squealed a little in pain before  Keith finally let go and cupped the boy's face, forcing him to stare into his eyes. “Despite that big brain of yours, you fail to see what an amazing person you are yourself Pidge. You are mature, smart, considerate, and you are sensitive to other people’s feelings. You are also willing to go far to defend others and yet still stand up for what you believe in. You are an awesome best friend and an even more awesome person overall. Don’t you dare view yourself as anything lesser than that. You got that Pidge?”

Pidge’s glasses fogged up again as his face glowed redder than before. All the boy could was manage a small nod before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out. 

“Pidge? Pidge?! “ called out Keith when the boy suddenly went limp and slumped onto the bed in faint. “AAAAAH!!!!! PIIIIIIDDGGGEEE!!!!!! CORAN!!! LANCE!!!! ALLURA!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!”

\---------- 

(sometime later)

\--------- 

Kaito was still sniggering at his brother while Keith glowered at him still rather embarrassed that he forgot he was still in his boxers and holding a fainting Pidge looked funny to the others, his brother was still laughing since then.

“Alright I’m going to take my brother back to his hotel now.” Keith said as he tossed a spare helmet at Kaito’s head as the magician easily caught it. 

“Be careful Keith, you too Kaito. It was very nice to meet you. thank you for spending time with us.” Allura said smiling at the magician who gave a bow.

“It was my pleasure I’m just happy my brother is enjoying himself here while he studies. I’ll be sure to stop by more often during my stay here,” Kaito said kissing Allura’s hand again before he was yanked back.

“Let’s go Kaito,” Keith said hauling him off through the door, “I’ll be back later, I think…”

“You think?” Allura asked, “you don’t have classes tomorrow do you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Keith chuckled as he dragged his brother with him out the door to the garage.

All of them peeked out the window, as they heard the motorcycle start and rev a few times before they could see the the red shine of the motorcycle coming out of the garage and stop for a bit. Both brothers had their helmets on as Kaito was waving enthusiastically from the back as he held tightly onto his brother before they shot off down the driveway and down the road.

“.....I still want a bike like that.” Lance grumbled.

“At least I’m still getting a customized moped,” Pidge smirked back at Lance making the older boy glare down at him.

“Shut it, Fainty McBlackout.”

“Bite me, Shrieky.”

“What, you wanna go?” threatened Lance with a sneer. 

“Yeah, put em’up!” challenged Pidge holding up his fists and bouncing around Lance who did same as they both punched the air. 

“First hit!” exclaimed Lance throwing a punch at Pidge who easily dodged. 

“Man-check!” shot back Pidge scoring a hit to Lance Junior making Lance keel over while Hunk and Allura flinched. 

**_DONG! DONG!_ ** Went Coran’s ladle against a soup pot. “and that’s the end of that round.” he announced as Pidge corrected his glasses and promptly  went back up to his room while Hunk carried a weeping Lance still clutching his groin up to theirs. 

Allura heaved a big sigh of relief as she collapsed on to the couch.  “Finally some Peace and Quiet…. “ she sighed happily as she relaxed while her mice all gathered on her chest to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
>  Aitakatta yo- I Missed you!  
> Kimochi warui, baka aniki - I don't like that stupid big brother!  
> Otouto wa daisuki da yo - I love you so much little brother  
> Dame yo Kaito, bakayaro kimi- Stop that Kaito you idiot!  
> Ohime-sama- Princess  
> Hora Modotte Kai - Hey get back here Kai!  
> Mitsuketa yo - I see you
> 
> **Next Chapter**
> 
> “ **Vete a la verga culero!!!** ” swore Lance breathing heavily. “I thought was gonna die!”
> 
> “I said hang on didn't I?” replied Keith wearing his helmet again, before glancing down at his waist. “At least you’re listening…”


	8. A Brother and a Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KID greets the Altea police in typically KID like fashion and dancing is involved lots and lots of dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and my friend really had a lot of fun writing this chapter as the first Heist in the states, not to mention we get to add in Shiro into this chapter!

“Morning Chief!”  

“Nice and early again huh Shiro.”

“Chief Shirogane there’s some papers the inspector dropped off earlier!”

“Shiro someone brought us some fresh doughnuts, you just missed them better grab one before they’re all gone!”

A tall muscled broad shouldered man with black hair and nice tuft of white on one side on his head had a kind smile waved at all the greetings he was receiving grabbing some files from the front desk before heading to the back.  Though he did make a detour and saw a rather large box of doughnuts , making sure to grab a nice freshly brewed cup of coffee.

“Really? This early? Are you sure none of you bought it?” Shiro asked looking at the box. He recognize the brand it was a pretty good doughnut shop a few blocks over, usually extremely crowded in the morning and hard go in and out quickly.

“We all asked each other the same question and the front desk said some the delivery guy was called just as they opened and asked to deliver the doughnuts for the police.” an officer replied.

“Okay we waited for the chief to get here can we open it now? I can still smell the doughnuts are still warm!” whined another officer to the side.

“Sure why not, I just grabbed a breakfast sandwich from the bagel shop on my way here but can’t say no to doughnuts.” Shiro laughed as he put down his coffee and opened the box.

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion surprising everyone who due to training ducked to the floor out of habit. When nothing happened everyone looked up and saw it was a brightly colored paper? Shiro opened his metal hand and confetti fell into his hand, but some of the confetti was hard and took a single finger and ate one.

“Sprinkles and confetti?”

Many of the others had gotten up and tasted some of the harder looking confetti with the same bewildered look.

“Who the hell sends an explosion of confetti and sprinkles?”

“Someone with a very weird sense of humor.” Shiro said as he stood up and looked inside the box,”....or a very infamous Phantom Thief…”

“ **_WHAT!?”_ **

All the officers stared when Shiro picked up a calling card with a familiar caricature in the corner.

Immediately the room broke out in loud voices.  

“What!? But  isn't this guy wanted in Japan?”

“Technically he’s internationally wanted, Phantom Thief 1412.”

“Nevermind that! We’ve never dealt with a criminal like this before.”

“Bomb threats, robberies, hit and runs...where does this fall into?”

“Uhm...is it kinda weird I’m a bit excited?”

“Dunno man this is a whole new world for us.”

“Oh gods, that means all those times we laughed at that police force when they tried to catch KID has come back to bite us in the ass!”

“Wait go back, there’s a special force that chases after KID?” Shiro demanded silencing the room.  


The officer that had spoken nodded.

“The KID Task force, they’ve been dealing with him for years never came close to catching them but they usually know what to do.” The officer replied.

“Get them on the line and let them know we’re going to need their help,” Shiro said as he flipped the card over and read the back, “but are any of you guys good at riddles?”

“Uh maybe sir, but maybe you should call and send a copy to the force so we can get an idea what we’re dealing with?” An officer asked.

“Just youtube Kaitou KID and you’ll find everything that you need…” another officer staged whispered.

“Here’s the number sir, but isn’t it late over there?”

“Thank you.” Shiro said taking the number,” I’m sure they’ll make an exception given that this is someone they’re use to chasing and going after.

Going to his office phone he dialed the extended number to the Japanese KID task Force, the phone rang for a while, before a tired voice picked it up.  


“ **_Evening, Ekoda police force how may we be of service to you?”_ ** yawned the voice.

Shiro coughed,” **_Hello I was told this is the Task for that specializes in KID?”_ **

“ **_Who is this? Let me get you Inspector Nakamori he’s the one in-charge.”  
_**   


That seemed to wake the guy up as Shiro could hear yelling and a gruffer voice picked up.  


**_“You said something about KID? Who are you and what do you know?”_ ** Nakamori demanded.

“ _My name is Takashi Shirogane, I am the head of the Altea Police department in the United States.”_

**_“....What?”_ **

**_“We er...this morning you see we received a notice and saw that it belonged to KID and we were told that-”_ **

****_“ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIEF IS IN THE STATES!?”_  
  


Shiro almost dropped the phone in shock at Nakamori’s sudden outburst but quickly recovered, this time making sure to keep some distance between his ear and the device.  


****_“Is he in the habit of sending calling cards with confetti explosions?”_  
  


There was a brief silence on the other end. **_“Yup,_** **_that's him alright…...Hang on to that card Chief Shirogane, we’ll be flying over on the next available flight!”  
_**   


**_“I’ll be looking forward to our meeting,”_ ** replied Shiro before hanging up and turning to his men. “Get a conference room ready and make some arrangements for the KID force. We’re gonna catch a Phantom Thief!”

 ** _“SIR, YES SIR!!!”_**  saluted every single policeman as they scrambled to put things together with orders being shouted and excited chatters going around.  


All the policemen were making calls in preparation for the incoming taskforce rearranging the police station, while some took the heist notice and made copies of it, for them and for the task force so they wouldn’t lose it

 _‘It’s at least a twelve hour flight from Japan to here, so I’ll get someone to arrange the hotel rooms, er...hopefully he calls back but I’ll arrange something.’_ Shiro thought as he picked up the phone and started asking them to accommodate a rush of police out of the blue.

“Oh we might need crowd control... **a lot** of crowd control.” An officer just realized, “oh shit shit shit shit…we might have to call in another city or something.”

“Huh? Why?” Shiro asked.

The officer gave Shiro a weak look.

“Sir...my sister, she loves watching Kaitou KID. He’s a very lovable and **popular** Thief in Japan and the crowds he attracts are literally something you’d see in the large parades or even New Years when they see the clock count down.” he explained, swallowing nervously and just imagining the crowds, “he’s...just prepare for a lot of people possibly…”

“...Someone get in touch with the other units and make sure they’re available on call.” Shiro groaned not expecting all this from a single infamous thief.

\-----------

Later

\----------

**“You’re going to AMERICA!!”**

“Apparently the Thief decided on a change of scenery,” Hakuba said yawning, having gotten a call from Nakamori close to midnight that he was going to help them, “where’s Kuroba? You’d think he’d be booking a flight to the states or at least stay there longer if he knew.”

Though he had a suspicion that Kaito hadn’t left the states but he had no evidence to support it which bothered him greatly. He was distracted when Aoko sighed.

“He’s with his dad on a trip to Hokkaido, Toichi-san got called in for some advice and Kaito hasn’t been there yet to they made a family trip of it.” Aoko replied,” and as much as Kaito would love to back to the states Toichi won’t let him since he agreed to help him.”

“Really?” Hakuba asked still looking dubious.

“Yup, Chikage-san let me know and asked if I could take care of her garden for them while they’re gone. So guess kaito won’t see it.” she replied twirling a pencil in her hand. “Besides, I just shared with you a picture of the family in Hokkaido on Facebook.”

“What, really?” went Hakuba as scrambled to get online and checked his page. Sure enough, there was a picture of the Kuroba family sans Keith smiling and happily eating soft cream in the Hokkaido countryside.

Hakuba was at a loss, Aoko wasn’t one to lie and if she got confirmation from Kuroba’s parents then could that really mean he was back in Japan? But if its a heist in the states that could only leave…

 _‘No...no way the other brother Keith wouldn’t...he’s not as...enthused as Kaito is about magic but that's the only explanation!!’_ Hakuba thought wildly as he began packing his suitcase. “Only one way to find out! Watch out Kaito Kid! Whoever you are!”  


\-------------------  


Shiro released a huge yawn as he stood at the airport gate holding a giant sign that read **_NAKAMORI_ ** in big bold letters.

“Chief Shirogane?” a voice called out to him.

Shiro blinked in surprise as a well dressed teenager approached him. “May I help you?" he asked unsurely when the boy held out a hand.

“Saguru Hakuba, at your service! I’m here to assist you on Kaito Kid,” he introduced himself formally in perfect, slightly accented English.

Shiro blinked and held the sign up with one  arm and looked over at Hakuba, “forgive me for asking but you don’t actually work for the task force do you?” Shiro asked glad that he was taller than most people and was still able to make the sign be seen from the crowd at the airport.

“No, I do not, but I do help on most occasions when it comes to KID and help track down what he’s after and so forth. So please do not be alarmed about me working with the KID task force.” Hakuba said.

“Well we can use all the help we can since we’re not quite sure what to expect from this kind of "Thief.” Shiro said as he could hear a familiar yell that nearly took out his hearing earlier when they had first been called,”Should I be expecting any other young men like you?”

Hakuba was about to say no but he wasn’t quite sure if Kudo would get a personal invitation.  
“Possibly? I’m not quite sure. At least Nakamori is here now.” Hakuba replied.

Nakamori came storming up to Shiro who put down his sign, he mentally counted all the other members of the task force and saw that the force wasn’t as big as he thought.

“I couldn’t take all my men with me and leave the station with no workers, so I brought a little more than half with me here,” Nakamori replied, “Have you made any progress with the riddle?”

“We’re still trying to figure most of it out, but we know it’s not a museum we believe.” Shiro replied as they headed through the crowd. They were already attracting stares and there have been rumors floating around with the phone calls the police have been making.

“I see okay would you mind taking us to where we’ll be staying and then we can hunker down and figure out what the damn thief is after this time.” Nakamori said.

“Of course, “ said Shiro as he escorted  them to the cars waiting for them at the airport.

\---------

“So this is the riddle KID sent huh?” stated Nakamori as he, Shiro and Hakuba stared at the words one of the policemen wrote on a white board for everyone to read.  


**_A riddle a riddle as I suppose, the answer is as simple as a stone rose._** ** _  
_****_  
_****_Seeking knowledge, in the stone garden she lies, a piece of Heaven not of the skies._** ** _  
_****_  
_****_Where I seek, is a place to learn, of stars, of Earth, of the center that burns._** ** _  
_****_  
_****_A fortnight to midnight is the time of chance, bring out your best shoes and we shall start the dance.  
_**   


“And you're **_sure_ ** it's not the museum?” Nakamori asked dubiously.

“We thought it was at first but when we looked up locations for places to study the earth and the stars, we came across the Geological center,” Shiro explained pointing to the third line as he displayed the center on a nearby computer,” it specializes in Earth and Space studies to a higher extension than the museums around here.”

“Okay but again, aren’t there other places similar?” Nakamori questioned ,” you can’t just have one geological center.”

“Probably because of this right here,” Hakuba pointed out clicking a link and now the screen displayed a whole room dedicated to stones and gems, “that seems pretty close to a stone garden.”

“Also  in the center is a very rare crystal called the Angel’s Aura that’s naturally shaped to look like a blooming rose.” Shiro said enlarging one of the pictures, “that’s the only place that’s displaying that gem so it’s our real only bet.”

“Alright and the rest? I’m pretty sure I’ve heard people refer a fortnight to two weeks but what the hell does it mean by dancing? Does that place double as a dance studio or something?” Nakamori asked as his officers were talking to Shiro’s about their experiences and to just be prepared for anything.

“That...I’m almost afraid to say it will involve what KID may do when the heist occurs. Have you taken proper precautions?” Hakuba asked looking at Shiro who rubbed his head.

“We’re doing our best but this is whole new ground for us since we’ve never dealt with thieves of this kind before, we’re basing our security on what we’ve heard goes on when he has a heist in Japan and crowd control.”

Hakuba and Nakamori groaned.

“You’re gunna need a lot for crowd control, I still don’t understand why that thief is so damn popular! He’s a criminal yet he has **_fans.”_ **  Nakamori seethed. “ **_WHY?!"_ **

Shiro shrugged."it may not be my place to say this, but from what I see on Youtube, this KID has what Americans call the “ **_IT”_ ** factor.”

“Bah! This new generation is completely backwards!” growled Nakamori as he sulked in a chair.

Shiro looked to Hakuba questioningly but he just shrugged it off.

“Whatever it is, Kid is a thief and we are gonna take him down! Wherever he may appear!” resolved Hakuba slamming a hand on the whiteboard.  “we have the time, the place, the target AND two whole weeks to prepare! If Kid wants to dance, then lets dance!”

Shiro raised his eyebrows and nodded, clearly impressed by Hakuba’s maturity and determination. “Alright guys, you heard the man! Let's go!”

 **_“SIR!”_ **  

The planning went along without a hitch as they used the full two weeks to the fullest extent making sure they didn't leave any area unturned and security was in place. Unfortunately a few days later somehow it had slipped that Kaitou KID was in the states and there were very many happy fangirls excited.

Shiro grimaced as he watched a few news reports about Kaitou KID on the television in the break room and had to remember to call another state if they could borrow some more police, fangirls were enough but the news reporters were vicious when there was a new scoop as big as this.

But the news being spread around one good thing, a few days before the heist they got a surprising visitor in their office.  


“ ****_Kudo!?”  
_

“Hey Hakuba,” Shinichi sighed looking at the shocked detective. Many of the US police were surprised to see another teen detective and Hakuba groaned facepalming.

“He invited you personally again didn't he?” The blonde one sighed.

Shinichi brought out a small bouquet of roses and a heist notice, but attaches to the notice was a plane ticket.

“He... _bought_ you a ticket as well!?”

“As kind a gesture as it was when I can buy my own but finally got some time off from the inspector.” Shinichi sighed though it sounded like this was forced on him as the others could beat him mutter about taking a break from work for his own good.

“Well welcome we could use any help we can since we never had a thief on this scale before.” Shiro said as Shinichi walked in closer,”I'm hearing a lot of things that we should expect a lot of stuff our training never prepared us for.”

“You'd be right.” Shinichi said as he looked over the plans,” obviously you figured the heist notice out, but are you sure knowing KID the last party is just a figure of speech?”

“Maybe not so we’re just going to hope for the best when It comes to that.” Shinichi said,”but I'll help anyway I can.”

Shiro nodded as they went back to work with planning and hoping it wasn't too embarrassing… From what he's read and seen he may be a thief but he doesn't let anyone get hurt and returns the jewel a few days after the heist.  
  


‘ _ Let's see where this goes.’  _ Shiro thought.

\--------

**Day of the Heist**

**\-------**

Lance whistles as he headed to the garage about to head out to the heist. The cop he follows asked him to spectate since it was safer than most crimes.

He heard an engine and saw Keith pulling in who stopped just before he entered the garage.

“Going to the heist?” Keith asked yawning a bit.

“Yeah got asked to hang around and check it out since it's safe, leaving now.” Lance said waving to Keith.

“Wait, you're leaving  **_now_ ** ? Lance do you have any idea how bad traffic is? I managed to get back as fast as I did because of my bike. It's backed up pretty bad.” Keith said making Lance’s jaws drop.

“What!? But I have to go!!” Lance groaned.

“Here Catch.”

Suddenly something hit his head and fell into his hands, Lance grumbled as he rubbed his head but stared when he saw a spare bike helmet.

“Get on, I'll drop you off.” Keith said pointing to the back of his bike. 

“What? Really? But aren't you tired?” 

“Hey, I got some steam left in me. Now get on or miss the heist entirely,” said Keith revving the bike again. 

Lance didn't need to be told twice as he quickly slipped on the helmet and jumped on. “Lets go!”

Keith turned his bike around and revved the bike a few more times.   _ “HANG ON!”  _ he yelled as they roared out the garage so suddenly that Lance reflexively threw his arms around Keith's waist as he screamed at the top of his lungs while Keith laughed in amusement. 

Lance continued to Pterodactyl screech as Keith weaved his way through traffic skillfully heading to the city. 

Once they slowed down near a crosswalk, Lance finally managed to take a break from continuously screaming as rested his forehead against Keith's back.  

“You got some pretty impressive Lungs there Lance,” commented Keith bluntly as he took off his helmet and cleaned his ear with his pinky. 

**_“Vete a la verga culero!!!”_ ** swore Lance breathing heavily. “I thought was gonna die!”

“I said hang on didn't I?” replied Keith wearing his helmet again, before glancing down at his waist.  “At least you’re listening…”

Suddenly Lance’s eyes shot open when he realized how tightly he was hanging on to Keith and quickly let go. “It's only because you were going so damn fast you  **_puto!_ ** ”

“Yeah, Yeah…” said Keith when he suddenly feels something hard poking into his waist. “Uh Lance? I can feel your gun digging into my waist. Mind if you move it?”

Lance looked confused for a second until he suddenly glanced down to his jeans and quickly held his breath to stop him from shrieking again.  _ 'Shit! Shit! SHIT! SHIT!  _ **_SHIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!’_ ** Lance mentally screamed in panic as he tried to maintain a cool exterior.  _ 'Dammit Lance Jr! Why Now of all times?!’  _

“You ok back there Lance?”

“What?!Uh… I mean, yeah I'm good! Can't exactly move my **_gun_ ** right now…”

“You want me to pull over somewhere?”

“NO!” exclaimed Lance suddenly before composing himself.  “ Uh, I mean, that's fine! Let's just go. “

“Are you su-”

“Just fuckin' DRIVE!” snapped Lance as Keith quickly obeyed  and sped off. 

Lance tried not to hold on so rightly but it was hard Keith weaving in and out of traffic through the tiny spaces between each vehicle. He tried not to scream this time since Keith knew what he was doing but he could feel the other boy’s chest rumbling with laughter as he was having fun scaring Lance. He actually slapped the jerk’s back a few time.

With Keith’s driving they got close to the entrance and Lance practically jumped off of the bike pulling his jacket tightly around him to  cover Lance Jr. Trying to kill it while riding the back of Keith’s motorbike was impossible.

“So you need a ride back?” Keith offered.

_ ‘And go through that awkwardness again!? Hell no!!’  _ Lance thought before he cleared his throat,” nah I can catch a ride from the cops here, it'll probably be late and I don't know how much steam exactly you have left.”

Keith chuckled as he yawned again,” alright good luck and try not to get in too much of a mess. These things are unpredictable.” Keith chuckles.

“Wouldn't you stay? Since he's all magical and stuff?” Lance asked curiously.

“Nah, I deal with all that already back home. Besides, I'm beat,” yawned Keith. “Plus I gotta gas up this gal.”

“Ok man, your loss.  Drive safe!”

Keith waved Lance off with a two finger salute before driving off and disappearing around the corner. Just as soon as Keith was sure he was a good distance away, he pushed a hidden button on his helmet.  _ “Heading to position. You ready Kai?” _

_ :: Just putting in the final touches. See you in a bit.:: _

With that Keith pulled into an empty lot and pushed a button. A mechanism whirred as Keith's bike extended a bit and the license plate was switched with a false local plate. “and for my final trick…” he narrated to himself as he twisted the lion insignia decorating the fuel tank. Just like magic, the headlights on the bike flashed a few times as the red coloring slowly transitioned to black. Once it was all done, no one would be able to fathom that this was the same striking red bike as before. 

Keith turned his jacket inside out to reveal an  all black leather jacket. Even his helmet had become black to match the bike Keith started the bike again. “Let's do this,” he said to himself driving out the lot and blending into traffic. 

\-------- 

Shiro and the rest of the Altean police force stared in shock at sheer size of the crowd. 

“Why does it feel like I'm at a teenaged girl’s boy band concert?”

“Probably because that's exactly what this is, do you not see the KID support signs and the shirts?”

“I swear the cameras makes the crowds in Japan look smaller…”

“Good thing we got backup eh Chief?”

“Nakamori, you said this is typical?”

“On the nose.”

“I see. We should expect this every time?”

“You'll be lucky if you do get another heist this is the first in a while he's been outside of Japan,”

“Change of scenery?” Shiro asked as he saw a few of his and Nakamori’s officers push people out. The observatory was not meant to have concert hall crowds so only the police and a select few were here.  
  


“Probably,  **LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE WE ARE GETTING DOWN TO THE LAST FEW MINUTES!!”** Nakamori yelled at the officers making Shiro wince.  
  


“Uh Chief Shirogane sir?” A young voice asked.

Turning around he saw a dark skinned teen looking rather flushed. Probably for pushed around in the sea of fans and the crowds. It took a few minutes before he smiled recognizing him.

“Lance McClain right? The student shadowing Albert right?” Shiro asked as Lance nodded saluting.

“Yessir! Officer Sven told me I was allowed to come here due to the heists being not as dangerous.” Lance said.

“At ease, Officer Sven is busy with crowd control and I don't think you want to go back there, why don't you go over there with the detectives? You can ask them a few things since they've been to these heists before.” Shiro replied.

Lance's face lit up and nodded,”Thank you Sir!”  
  


Lance excited to meet two who have been on this kind of case before easily found the two Shiro had been talking about and waved as they turned around.

“Hey I'm Lance nice to meet you, I’m a police student shadowing an officer, it's nice to meet you!” Lance greeted.

Shinichi nodded shaking Lance’s hand as Hakuba did the same.

“Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hakuba a somewhat advisor to the The KID Task force,in Ekoda” Hakuba said.

“Shinichi Kudo, I assist on cases in Beika.” Shinichi said,” so this is your first KID heist? You're in for a completely different sort of show.”

“The crowd seems really excited.” Lance said glancing over as the crowd was yelling louder when the time was almost here.

“40 seconds left until we see what he's plotted this time.” Hakuba said as Lance looked at Hakuba oddly.

“Don't mind him, he's obsessed with time.” Shinichi said as he glances at his own watch and counted down.

Everyone seemed to be on baited breath as the seconds ticked by slowly, soon the loud chime of the clock was heard and everyone could feel the floor shaking. Many officers lost their balance but those who were still standing stared as the floor moving or shifting around until there was a large empty space between them and the angel’s aura in the back.

A spot light appeared in the middle of the dance floor  as did a white clad magician grinning broadly.

“Greetings officer Nakamori's and Altea’s Police force. I'm glad you could make it to one of many future heists~” KID grinned his monocle reflecting the light,” now without further ado let’s get this show started!”

KID clapped his hands and all of a sudden the floor started lighting up like a dance floor and music started to blast through the speakers.

“Guess he was literal about the dance part!” Shinichi shouted.

“Seriously!? I have to give him props for all of this but why?” Lance asked.  
  


_ Turn up the music let's get out on the floor _ __  
__ I like to move it come and give me some more  
__  


__ Watch me getting physical, out of control  
  


Shinichi, Hakuba, Lance and a few officers stares at KID who was cackling.

One officer dared to take a step forward and seemed be doing fine...until the music got faster when the chorus hit.  
  


_ evacuate the dance floor _ __  
_ (Oh, oh) I'm infected by the sound _ __  
__ (Oh, oh) stop this beat is killing me  
__  


Out of nowhere a pink gunk was shot and he tripped and fell trapped on the floor.

“Whoopsie, you gotta follow the beat to get here, and the music will change at random~” KID sung easily following the beat. “Or things are gonna get real Sticky!!!!!”

“Shit!” cursed Nakamori as he tried keeping in time to the music. Due to his age and his apparent lack of rhythm Nakamori was being shot with pink gunk left and right. 

Shiro missed a step but was able to catch the gunk with his hand. It smelled awfully familiar as he took a taste. “Hey, it’s taffy!”

“What the hell?!” yelled Hakuba as he had a relatively easier time managing his way around the dance floor but he kept colliding with other police officers, the taffy causing them to stick to each other involuntarily.

“Come on, Hakuba! You gotta feel the beat~!”  goaded KID weaving his way around the officers who were lunging at him. 

Hakuba growled as he finally found the rhythm as was beginning to be able to maneuver his way to KID when suddenly-  
  


__ Shakira, Shakira!  
  


_ I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_ She makes a man wants to speak Spanish _

_ Como se llama (si) _

_ Bonita (si) _

__ Mi casa (Shakira Shakira), su casa  
  


The music changed out of the blue.

_ “KUSSSOOOOOOO!!!!!” _ cursed Hakuba as his body suddenly started shaking to the music. “I can’t control my body!!!!”

Kid shook his hips as he belly danced right out off Hakuba’s reach. “I should mention that the music playing has the power to make anyone dance whether they want too or not~!”

Shiro sweated when he could feel his own body moving and silently prayed no one he knew was watching the heist but he already knew that was already happening.

There was a large outcry of rage as many of the officers from both forces were dancing, the crowd seemed confused but they were actually enjoying it much to the annoyance of the police

Shinichi had a red face as he was holding onto anything that'll keep him still, since he couldn't dance to save his life. He knew he had two left feet so having his body move so awkwardly was unstabilizing to him. He wondered how Lance was doing when he looked at the darker skinned teen. 

“Oh yeah now this is what I'm talking about!” Lance laughed as he was enjoying the song and dance, he saw Shinichi’s look and grinned,” I have like three sisters, so many nieces that like dancing to this song this is nothing!”

With that he got a determined look on his face as he leapt onto the dancefloor to Hakuba and Shinichi’s horror but due to his practice he was almost gliding on the floor with his moves even managing to get get close to KID before he danced away.

“Oh? A new player are you? At ease with the music I take it huh?” KID said dancing out of Lance’s way with ease,” my my I should really watch my playlist if I knew there was someone who could actually keep up. Though not the one I wished for,”

He glanced over at Shinichi who was still struggling to keep still and a sly smirk fell upon his face as an idea popped into his head.

“Hey pay attention I may be new with all of this but I'm in my element and pretty close to getting you!” Lance shouted getting a bit irritated that the thief wasn't even paying attention to him.

“Matt! Any luck disabling the music!?” Shiro shouted.

“No! And it's really hard to figure this out when your body keeps moving!” A tall orange haired teen growled trying to type furiously on his laptop but his body was trying to pull away.

KID clicked his tongue annoyed. He tapped his ear and muttered something getting a grin in response.

“I think it's time to change it up, everyone needs a partner now!” Kid said and snapped his fingers, changing the songs again as now Lance trapped on the dance floor with the others cursed.  
  


_ Oh don't you dare look back. _ __  
_ Just keep your eyes on me." _ __  
_ I said, "You're holding back," _ __  
__ She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
  


Kid poofed from where he was making the cursing longer as the music forced everyone to have a partner. Lance was grabbed by Hakuba as they both made faces and Shiro was lucky he grabbed one of his own officers and not Nakamori.

He reappeared and grabbed Shinichi’s hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

“ ****_KID LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOOOOWW!”_  
  


_ This woman is my destiny _ __  
_ She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, _ __  
__ Shut up and dance with me."  
  


“Come on Tantei-kun,LET’S BOOGIE!!!!” KID laughed as he spun and danced with Shinichi who squawked right back as his face was burning.

“No-No-No-No!!!!!” protested Shinichi who was very close to tears as KID practically swung him around the dance floor.  
  


_ Oh don't you dare look back _

_ Just keep your eyes on me. _

_ I said you're holding back, _

“Somebody help me!” cried Shinichi as he got cartwheeled by KID. Shiro tried to reach out to the young detective but just narrowly missed him.

“Help yourself KUDO!” yelled Hakuba as Lance twirled him out then reeled him in before dipping Hakuba.  
  


_ She said shut up and dance with me! _

_ This woman is my destiny _

_ She said oh oh oh _

__ Shut up and dance with me  
  


Meanwhile everyone who came to spectate were having the time of their lives dancing, whether it was because of the music or they just wanted too. KID brought Shinichi into a dip before sending him spinning towards Lance and Hakuba who barely managed to catch him when the music switched again.  
  


__ DO THE HUSTLE!  
  


Before anyone could do anything, the music got shuffled again as everyone suddenly got in formation and began to do the Hustle in sync with KID leading the group. Nakamori just heaved a sigh as he ended up dancing next to Shiro who was still confused at everything while Matt was trying to dance back to his laptop. “Well...if we’re gonna dance at least it’s to a song from my era….”

“You know, for a wanted criminal, he’s got pretty interesting tastes in music,” commented Lance as he and the other two detectives spun to the left in time and clapped.

“Just kill me…” whimpered Shinichi unable to do anything.

“Damn you KID!!!” roared Hakuba trying his best to force his body to not dance.

Kid put a hand to his ear. “What’s that Hakuba? Drop the beat?” he asked, obviously taunting the detective who looked about ready to explode.  
  


‘ **CLICK!’  
**   


__ EVERYDAY I’M SHUFFLIN’!  
  


Spectators cheered everywhere as everyone began to shuffle to the beat of  _ Party Rock Anthem. _

_ :: _ **_Hey Kai if it's not too much trouble two of my friends are here together on an anniversary date, mind doing something special for them?::_ ** Keith asked through the set.

“Not a problem, where's the location?”

:: ****_haha thanks over by the west side of the crowd just close to the entrance.::_  
  


“Got it scraping the last two songs for this,” Kaito laughed as he cleared his throat,” Ladies and gentlemen! As fun of a night this has been I’m afraid we have to end! But let me leave you with one last treat!”

With a snap of his fingers the music stopped much to the relief to some while the others were relieved, though only for a moment before music started up again only this time it wasn't fast.  
  


_ Wise men say _ __  
_ Only fools rush in _ __  
  


At this song many people were pairing up and with another snap of his fingers rose petals and flowers started to fall from the ceiling, there was a faint spot light over in the crowd and around the dance floor.  
  


_ But I can't help falling in love with you _ __  
_ Shall I stay? _ __  
  


Kaito turned around and gently took Shinichi’s hand as the detective stared at him while he mouthed the lyrics and started to slow dance with him.   
  


_ Would it be a sin _ __  
__ If I can't help falling in love with you?  
  


Shinichi couldn't find the words to yell at the thief because as much as he jokes around he could see the sincerity in those light Indigo eyes.

Matt who had hustled back to his laptop finally managing to type what he wanted started to get his laptop to emit a counter pulse to the hypnotic sound waves so the police weren't forced to get partners.

“I got it! No more forced dancing!” Matt yelled.

__

_ Like a river flows _ __  
_ Surely to the sea _ __  
_ Darling, so it goes _ __  
_ Some things are meant to be _ __  
_ Take my hand, _ __  
_ Take my whole life, too _ __  
__ For I can't help falling in love with you  
__  


“Oi KID,” Shinichi said frowning but KID just chuckled and leaned forward, making his and every police officer’s eyes widen as KID snapped his fingers one more time killing the lights and Shinichi felt a pressure against his lips and a whisper of a promise.  _ Until next time my Tantei-kun. _

Shinichi felt his face growing hot while his hair stood on end. Matt finally managed to get the lights back on after everybody scrambled in the dark. Sure enough, Kaito Kid was gone, and so was the Angel’s Aura.

“NO!” cried Hakuba as he looked around. “Where is he?!”   


Shiro quickly pulled out his walkie. “All units, spotlights in the air! KID is on the run! I Repeat, KID is on the RUN!” 

Every police officer in room quickly responded by running outside, some having to discard their shoes stuck to the floor by taffy. Hakuba, Lance, Nakamori and everyone else flooded outside. Just as Shiro was about to follow, he noticed Shinichi had sunk to his knees in shock and appeared to be in a daze. “Kudo…?”

Shinichi's head snapped up to the concerned Shiro, the chief getting more worried as the young man stumbled as he stood up too quickly and caught him.

“I'm...okay, really I'm just in a bit of shock that's all.” He said, “Uhm I think I need to sit for a bit.”

“Sure, over here,” Shiro said bringing the detective to a set of benches for guests and visitors to sit,” need some water ?”

Shinichi shook his head,”it's fine I just need to rest don't worry I won't stand up.”

“Alright but please find an officer when you're ready, we’ll take you and the other two back to the places you're staying.” Shiro insisted.

“If appreciate that.” Shinichi replied as Shiro went to join the others, leaving a poor, confused, detective wondering why his heart was beating faster and touching his lips where he could still taste KID’s lips.

__ ‘He kissed me!’  
  


_ \---------------------- _

_ Outside _

—--------------------

“Any signs of him!?” Lance exclaimed trying to push through the crowd with no luck.

“Dammit I don't see his hang glider in the air or anything else!” Hakuba cursed,”can't believe he got away again!”

“You don't know that he could still be in the crowds! It's hard to leave with this many people around!” Lance argued back.

"He's been doing this for years he's probably melded into the crowd!” Hakuba shot back.

“Lance! Hey buddy I didn't think you'd make it!” Hunk’s voice called making the two turn towards the big guy,” that was some event right Shay?”

The blushing girl leaned against Hunk giggling,”it was I...I didn't expect that spot light to come in us though.”

In her hair was a large blooming white rose that reflected Shay’s pure aura while Hunk had a dove riding his head. Lance blinked a bit and stared at his friend. “Alright, I have to ask. What’s with the bird?”

Hunk glanced and plucked the dove of his head as the bird perched on his finger. “Dunno, this little guy came out of nowhere and brought us a rose.”

The dove cooed and stuck out its chest proudly as Shay giggled and stroked its breast. “The rose is beautiful~” she commented glancing to the blossom in her hair.

“Not as beautiful as you though Shay~”

Shay blushed madly and giggled, lightly hitting Hunk in the arm. Lance rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound when he noticed a white figure moving vertically up a tall building. “Hakuba! There he goes!” cried Lance alerting the other detective as they both made a mad dash towards their target.

Hakuba was yelling into a walkie talkie he was given telling Nakamori and Shiro that they witnessed Kid scaling the opposite building from the center.

Shay and Hunk watched them go as the dove hopped onto Hunk’s shoulder and nuzzled his face making the man smile fondly. 

“Aren't you going to go back to your master cutie?” Shay asked but all the dove did was fly up and settled into Hunk’s hair again.

“I think she wants to stay, is that what you'd like girl? At least I hope you're a girl.” Hunk said reaching a finger up to pet the dove who just cooed,” hmm now what to name you.”

“Rose, let's call her rose because of the gorgeous gift she brought.” Shay said immediately,”can we Hunk?”

“Rose is a gorgeous name, now how about I take both of my pretty roses home safe and sound?” Hunk said as the crowd started to disperse,” some anniversary, I'm glad we decided to check out the heist.”

“I'm glad too, it was really fun doing all those dances and then the spotlight was unexpected. Are you sure you didn't plan it?” Shay teased making Hunk blush.

“I wish but I'll have to thank KID one day for making this anniversary the best one.” Hunk replied as Shay wrapped her arms around Hunk’s own and headed to the parked car a few streets down.

\-------------------

“KID!!” Hakuba raged slamming the door to the roofs open as KID stood on the rails holding the gem up into the moonlight.

“Oh I was wondering when you two would get here? Tantei-kun didn't join you? Oh well, maybe next time.” KID said as the top hat covered his eyes but the two of them could see the smirk.

“Not if I can help it!” Lance growled as he brought out his glocks and aimed them at the thief.

“What are you doing!?” Hakuba exclaimed not expecting Lance to carry guns.

“Relax they're BB guns” Lance retorted as he took aim.

“How fun! I haven't tried BB guns yet, but I really must be going! Heists to plan and jewels to borrow!” KID said as Lance shot a few rounds and scowled when KID dodged them neatly, backflipping off the roof but not before throwing a bomb at them covering them in smoke,”ta-ta gentlemen!”  
  


When the smoke cleared Lance stares at the taffy that was stuck to his and Hakuba’s back sticking them together and trapped on the roof until Shiro and Nakamori came.

“ **Shit.”** The two cursed, as they were tricked by the thief and couldn't move from their spot.

“Any idea how long it'll take?” Lance asked trying to get the taffy off, with no luck.

“Maybe 30 or 40 mins depending if the elevators are still operational.” Hakuba sighed.

“And this is normally what happens?” Lance asked trying to free his arm.

“Most cases yes, he wasn't as creative as he usually was, he must've been kind since it was Altea’s police force first encounter.” Hakuba sighed.

“So he can get worse.”

“ **_You have no idea.”_ **

**_“_ ** Damn…”

\-----------------------

“Keithy I'm coming to the rendezvous that was fun! It really went better than I thought!” Kaito laughed happily gliding through the air.  
  


__ ::Alright, heading there now. Try not to hit any birds this time alright?::  
  


“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” replied Kaito rolling his eyes as he brought in his glider to a nearby roof.  
  


Folding everything back into place, Kaito walked down the fire escape as he began alternating his clothes. He pocketed his monocle and removed his tie. He turned his jacket inside out and pulled off his pants to reveal another pair underneath before reaching into his top hat and pulling out hairspray which he sprayed on himself, turning his hair blond. He then bundled everything into his cloak which he then tossed down to the awaiting arms off Keith who caught them and shoved it into a hidden compartment on his bike. Keith quickly started up his bike as Kaito jumped down from the fire escape and landed neatly on the bike, grabbing the helmet Keith handed to him as he sat down normally while the two boys sped off down the dark streets.

Unknown to them however, a pyramid shaped drone was hovering nearby recording their every move as its controller watched from his laptop. “Well this is an interesting plot twist….” said Pidge adjusting his glasses as the camera zoomed in on Keith’s face.

At that moment, the Kuroba brothers sped past the bench where Pidge sat as time briefly slowed down for them and they made a millisecond of eye contact before they disappeared into the night. Pidge smirked as he grabbed his own helmet and closed his laptop, jumping onto his green moped as he silently took off after them, with his phone tracking the drone Rover who stayed on the Kuroba brothers tail. “This is just what I need….” said Pidge to himself as he picked up speed, smirking deviously in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Well crap didn't expect her of all people to catch me, go figure. “ Kaito said as he sat on the bed rubbing his head,” she really is something else Keith.”
> 
> Keith scratched his head in mild annoyance. “Yeah...I guess she is- wait WHAT?!”
> 
> Pidge froze in his chair as now he was the one who began sweating. “What did you call me?”


	9. Brothers...and a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge's Two identities are revealed and a new Team is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where we find out more about the whole conspiracy going on and how involved everyone is, at least the ones in this chapter. So enjoy!

Pidge parked his moped off to the side and covered it with a spare tarp he had when he needed to hide it. He had arrived at a different hotel than Kaito had stayed in when he was here for visiting, which was probably smart.

He had memorized the room where the brothers were and easily slipped inside since it was late and there was hardly anyone in the front lobby. There were a few clerks behind the desk but they weren't really paying attention unless someone came up to them, which was good for him. He easily got to the elevator and pressed the designated floor, he was trying not to bounce eagerly when the elevator rang and he almost ran to the door where Rover was hovering.

“Good job Rover,” Pidge said putting him in his backpack before he knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling and Keith opened the door staring at the smug looking Pidge.

“Pidge? What...what are you doing here?” Keith asked.

“Can I come in?” Pidge asked still looking smug.

“Uh...I guess?”

Pidge stepped in as Kaito was coming out of the shower in a pair of sweatpants and white shirt as he dried his hair.

“Uh baby bro why's your roommate here?” Kaito asked as Keith shut the door behind them.

Pidge stood before the brothers as the two were watching him warily not knowing what Pidge wanted.

“Okay I'll bite, why are you here Pidge?”

“Why is your brother here when he was supposed to have flown off last week?

“What do you really want Pidge?” Kaito asked folding his arms.

“It's more like what you can do for me, Kaito or should I say Kaito KID,” Pidge said his eye glasses glinting.

Kaito who was use to the accusations raised an eyebrow while Keith was staring at him in shock.

“Pidge where are you suddenly getting to call Kaito, Kaitou kid?” Keith asked frowning but he couldn't help but wonder; How the hell Pidge knew!

“I assume you have something to back you up? I'm being nice as Keith is my brother and you're important to him,” Kaito said.

“Fine we’ll play this game,” Pidge said as the two brothers watched as he removed Rover and Keith paled. “Its funny what you can discover when you are taking your drone out for a test drive.”

“You were testing Rover out tonight,” Keith said as Pidge grinned showing teeth as he replayed what Rover had caught recording.

“Shit,” the two brothers sweated.

“Well crap didn't expect her of all people to catch me, go figure. “ Kaito said as he sat on the bed rubbing his head,” she really is something else Keith.”

Keith scratched his head in mild annoyance. “Yeah...I guess she is- wait **_WHAT?!”  
_**   


Pidge froze in his chair as now he was the one who began sweating. “What did you call me?”

Kaito blew a strand of hair from his face. “Uh I just referred to you as a **she.** Is something wrong?” he ask, now his turn to look devious.

“Bro, you know Pidge is a dude right?”

Kaito slapped his own forehead. “Of course, you would think so…” he muttered and suddenly got behind Pidge and squeezed his chest molding out the shape of small yet very obvious female breasts. “See~! Pidge’s got breasticles instead of testicles~!” Kaito announced squeezing them a few more times to prove his point.

Keith widened his eyes and dropped his jaw while Pidge blushed a bright red as she whipped out a cattle prod from her pocket and jabbed it at Kaito who dodged in time. Keith appeared stunned as he sat on to the bed in shock, trying to process it all as Kaito bounded past him still evading Pidge who had switched to a stun gun.

“Ooooh….she’s a lot more feisty than the last time we met Keithy~!” he commented as he blocked the stun gun projectiles with a wooden tray.

“ **_Come back here and take your shocks like the pervert you are!”_ ** Pidge raged as Kaito dodged easily  having good practice from the police and Aoko when he flipped her skirt.

It came to a standstill when Kaito dove behind Keith and used him as a meat shield.

“Get out from behind Keith! “

“Not until you promise to put back the stun guns missy!”

“No bet! I'm going to shock you into next Tuesday!”

“Now that's not very nice!”

“ **_Touching my chest isn't very nice either!”_ **

“Pidge you're really a girl?” Keith asked in shock making Pidge wince at the unbelievable look the younger brother had.

“I...had my reasons!”

“I'm sure you did, I can't believe you failed to realize it baby bro,”

“How did **YOU** figure it out!?”

“Hello? I have a lot of disguises as a girl? I'm pretty sure I would recognize one in disguise.”

“Never mind that! So what if I'm a girl!? know your secret too! And I need you two to help me with something or I'll upload the video I recorded!”  


“Pidge! Seriously!?”  


“Are you sure you hold **all** the cards? You know you're not the only one who can do hacking about other people or into places where people aren't suppose to go to Miss ****_Green Lion~”_  
  


**_“_ ** You have no proof!” Pidge hissed.  


“You’re **_Green Lion?....._ ** ” asked Keith in shock.  


“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Am I right, Pidge Gunderson? Or should I say... **_Katie Holt?”_ ** added Kaito as he held out two IDs. One was the fake ID of Pidge Gunderson, the other was of a girl who was a mirror image for the first ID, only with long hair and no glasses.  “My, you look so much cuter with long hair, although this look is not too bad either~!”  


Pidge froze in place as she quickly felt her pockets and realized her wallet was gone. “How did you-?”  


“Master Thief, remember~”  


Keith looked at Pidge with an expression of shock and betrayal. “Pidge isn’t even your real name?.....”

Pidge shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry...for lying to you Keith….but I really have my reasons….”

Kaito leaned on his brother and hugged him from behind. “You are searching for Professor Holt, right?”

Pidge or rather, Katie looked at Kaito in surprise. “You know my father?!”

“Briefly, Dad had a few friends that were working together on something but dad talked mostly with Professor Holt who specializes in rare or legendary crystals and gems correct?” Kaito replied and Katie just mutely nodded, “yeah this was before we got Keith probably before but dad would talk to a professor a lot and then one day he just lost contact. He tried every possible connection he had even contacting the others but even they didn’t know what had happened which worried dad even more. Then there was that news report dad saw.”

Katie made a tight fist as she stared down at her lap,”It’s lies...it’s all lies. Dad isn’t dead! I know it that’s why I’ve been looking for him for so long as the Green Lion for 4 years ever since he disappeared when I was younger.” Frustrated tears appeared in the corner of her eyes,” No one believed me...no one **would** believe me, they all just said he’s gone and I should just accept it. Even my own stupid brother and mom gave in after a year of waiting for anything.”

“That’s why you’re doing this as the Green Lion, you found something that would link to finding your dad,” Kaito said when Keith remembered.

“Those companies that had corrupted higher ups, they all have that connection right?” Keith said realizing, “They all had something in common.”

“They all run under the same Black Organization, it doesn’t really have an name but it’s powerful enough if you just mention it they would know who exactly you’re talking about.” Katie sniffed rubbing her eyes as she removed the glasses,” Dad was suppose to be working on this project with gems he never went into detail about it but before he disappeared he got nervous as if he knew something was going to happen.”

“So our dad knows your dad, and you wanted our help. That’s why you were going to try and blackmail us with the video.” Kaito said still leaning against Keith who hadn’t said much throughout the whole conversation, mostly because he had little idea what they were talking about and he was still trying to get over the fact that Pidge or Katie was actually a girl.

“I’m sorry but with how good you are with your heists and able to get away I thought it was the only way to get you to listen.” Katie replied looking ashamed. “ I’m sorry for what what I did. I really do treasure you as a best friend Keith.”

Keith looked sympathetic. “It’s alright Pidg-uh...Katie….”

Katie gave Keith a small smile. “You can keep calling me Pidge if you want to Keith.”

Keith returned the smile to Katie or as he was accustomed to, Pidge. 

“NOW! I hate to ruin this little atmosphere you two are having we should get back to business. Exactly what were you going to ask us to help you with?” Kaito asked though he was grinning at the more obvious red blush appearing on the girl’s face.

“R-right! Anyway Dad said he was looking for a specific gem, something out of legends that’s suppose to a special gem. It’s suppose to be a duvet, you know two stones in one?” Pidge explained and saw both brother’s eyes widen,” the one that’s suppose to change color in the light of a full moon?”

“ **_Pandora.”_ ** the three of them said all at once.

“Exactly. That’s the gem dad was trying to find.”

“That’s the one our dad had been trying to find before Kaito took over.”

“No luck I take it since you’re still doing your heists?” Pidge asked.

“I’d still do the heists even if I found Pandora, KID is a part of me.” Kaito replied,”but damn to think Professor Holt was looking for Pandora, was he close?”

“I don’t know, I only know all this because I said he felt like something was going to happen and shoved all his data into a special USB drive that I found and decode everything which was his research.” Pidge explained,” you two know the legend?”

“Basically if your drink the tears from Pandora you’ll be immortal.” Kaito replied snorting,” I’ll believe that when I believe there’s five space lions that form a giant robot.”

“Don’t ask, he gets these weird ideas.” Keith said, running a hand through his hair as he thought about it, “...Hey Kai you know that attack on Dad? Do you think it might’ve been them if dad knew Professor Holt?”

“It’s not that farfetched, Professor Holt was probably the one helping dad with what gems to get before he had disappeared.” Kaito said looking a bit sullen,”okay so we know all this what should we do? As much as I love my baby bro I can’t keep coming back and forth to the states and back to Japan. It would look too weird with my classes. Not to mention a huge blow to my bank account.”

“You could ask dad to help? But you’re right it’s not like you can be in two places at once.” Keith said muttering to himself though with Kaito being so close to him he heard it. 

The idea came surging back at him and he laughed surprising Keith and Pidge.  
  


“ **That’s it! Of course!!”** Kaito crowed grinning madly as he looked at Keith,” Keithy remember what I asked the day we had our fight? How I wanted you to play my  **_double_ ** for a heist?”  
  


“Yeeeaaahhh?”  
  


“We can do that only it won’t be as  **MY** double but you’ll be your own Thief!! You can be KID  **HERE** while I’ll be KID in Japan. No one will be able to tell the difference!!” Kaito exclaimed gleefully shaking Keith back and forth.  
  


“Wait a minute, hold on a second here! Are you saying you want there to be TWO Kids?!” exclaimed Keith as if it was the most absurd thing there ever was.  
  


“MMMHMM….”  
  
Keith sighed as he buried his face in his hands. “There are so many ways I can see this idea spiralling out of control…..”  
  


Oh COME ON!!!!”  
  


“This is a stupid idea.”  
  


“No it isn't!”  
  


“It won't work Kai!”  
  


“No it won’t!”  
  


“ And pray tell why not?”  
  


“Beeeeecaaaaauusssse!!!!!!!! You’ll have a lovely assistant helping you off course~!” pointed out Kaito suddenly appearing behind Pidge and holding her shoulders.

Pidge let out a yelp and quickly ran behind Keith, covering her chest while blushing hard.  
  


“Thanks Kai I think you traumatized my best friend,” Keith deadpanned while Kaito groaned.  
  


“Look, Katie you know why Keith came here right?” Kaito said going for the girl behind his brother to convince him.

“Yeah to be an engineer and inventor for your shows.” She replied before she recalled the notebook from the first day Keith got here,” that notebook!”

“I take it you've seen Jii-san’s handiwork. But listen we’ll help you but you have to help Keith with his heists here.” Kaito said as Keith sputtered.  
  


“ ****_I haven't agreed to this crazy idea Kai!”_  
  


“A magician can be good but they're nothing without the proper backing or support! Look at it this way you’ll probably see the report about the heist but these are not heists they're shows!” Kaito said grinning enthusiastically as Katie peeked out from behind Keith getting interested.

“Is that why you're so popular?” She asked.

“That and he has a mysterious thing going for him to.” Keith snorted folding his arms.

“They are for stealing but also for entertainment and you can test limits at these things. You two are really creative you made that hovering robot that  **_caught_ **  me and that's saying something even if it was by coincidence.” Kaito said,” Katie help my brother he needs to have more trust in his performance skills and not just his engineering skills.”

“Kai I told you I'm fine being in the background!” Keith argued again with his brother but there was a more stubborn look on Kai’s face.

“Keith you're good but you don't think you are  because I know you're always comparing yourself to me.” Kaito said softly making Keith freeze,” don't think I haven't realized it when I came over and everyone was telling me how much you told them my magic and acrobats were better than yours.”

Pidge appeared to be a bit awkward playing third between the two brothers until she suddenly remembered something. Moving to Keith’s front, Pidge pulled his cheeks before grabbing his face forcing him to look into her eyes. “Keith,I’m gonna tell you something you told me a while back. You are an awesome best friend and an even more awesome person overall. Don’t you dare view yourself as anything lesser than that,” she said as Keith widened his eyes, realizing she was quoting his words. Pidge broke into a smile when she saw that Keith’s reaction. “You got that, Keith?”

Kaito tilted his head a little as he watched with interest.  
  


Keith gave a smirk as he ruffled Pidge’s hair. “You cheeky little bird you!” he said half laughing. “But what would Mom and Dad say about all this?”  
  


“Well no time like the present to call them,” Kaito said as he walked over to the desk bringing it over to the bed and opened his laptop skype calling them.  
  


It didn't take long for Toichi to appear and he looked surprised when he saw someone with his sons, ::I take it this isn't just a how you're doing call?::  
  


“Hey dad, guess what? A connection to Professor Holt found us,” Kaito said as he pointed to Pidge who waves nervously,”this is his kid.”  
  


::Matt? No he's much older….. Then the only other one has to be Katie? And what do you mean she found you?:: Toichi asked as Kaito explained everything that happened earlier,;: I see...Keith is this something you want to do? You do know how dangerous this is, I'm not going to force you.::  
  


“I...I think I will, I mean they nearly got you dad and you saw how that turned out but they also hurt my best friend so I guess I have a good reason to take up your mantle as well.” Keith replied scratching his head.  
  


Toichi chuckled before acknowledging Pidge.  ::It’s been a long time, Katie.::  
  


Pidge tilted her head. “You know who I am?”  
  


:: Well you were only a baby when we met. I wouldn’t expect you to remember, hoho!:: chuckled Toichi when suddenly he got bulldozed out of the shot with the sudden appearance of Chikage.  
  


::Katie, Sweetie?! Is that really you?!:: Chikage asked excitedly, much to Pidge’s amusement.  
  


“Mrs...Kuroba?” Pidge asked with an awkward smile when she was surprised by Chikage’s excited squeal.  
  


::KYAAAAAA!!!!! Oh Katie it’s so wonderful to see you after all this time! The last I saw you, you were just a darling little marshmallow!  You’ve become such a lovely young lady!!!::  
  


“Pift marshmallow…” Keith snickered as Pidge turned around since she was still sitting in front of Keith and pinched his face agin,”ow!”  
  


“You're lucky you're my best friend or I would've tased you.” Pidge replied smirking.  
  


“Guess I should be happy I get excluded from that since those shocks look like they hurt,” Keith said grimacing remembering how Lance was after getting hit with one of Pidge’s taser.  
  


::Oooo sweetie you're best friends with Katie!? That's adorable!!:: Chikage cooed while Toichi let out a groan.  
  


::Dearest as happy as I am as to see you two, Katie we have business to talk, Keith is going to search for  **that** gem in the states while Kaito continues in Japan.:: Toichi groaned.  
  


“And I'm going to help Keith!” Pidge said,”I can't let him do this all by himself now that I know we all are after the same thing!”  
  


“Yup and she's really good at building things look at this cool robot she made!” Kaito said holding Rover out who beeped a few times.  
  


She turned to Keith and grinned,” I'm going to take your seat as the inventor and engineer of the heists.”  
  


“I'm still helping you, you're not going to do this all by yourself Pidge we are  **_partners_ ** in this.” Keith replied right back to Katie.  
  


::Well then,if there is nothing more, we look forward to working with you Katie:: said Toichi with a smile.  
  


Katie quickly got up and bowed. “I’ll make you guys proud!”  
  


::You go, Girl!:: cheered Chikage as she and Toichi waved before signing out.  
  


“Well! I guess that settles that!” said Kaito triumphantly closing the laptop. “As of tonight, I hereby dub the creation of Team KID!”  
  


“Team KID?” said Pidge in confusion looking to Keith who just shrugged and slowly raised a fist.  
  


“Team KID…”  
  


“Team KID!” cheered Kaito again and laughed victoriously when he suddenly felt a sting in his left butt cheek followed by about 900,000 volts of electricity coursing through his body as Pidge nonchalantly watched Kaito spaz on the floor.

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for the sexual harassment….” she said smiling deviously as she wore her glasses while Keith just took a large step backwards as he cringed watching his brother get his just desserts.   
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge and Keith rolled into the dorm garage as quietly as possible quietly snuck around to the entrance.

_ “Looks like Lance and Hunk are still up,”  _ noted Pidge checking out his tablet which played a live feed from Rover that hovered outside the kitchen window.

_ “I can’t enter the front door! I told Lance that I was heading home first. He thinks I’m asleep!”  _ Keith whispered back while Pidge kept her tablet.

_ “You scale the tree outback, I’ll deal with Starsky and Hutch in there!” _

Keith gave Pidge a thumbs up and disappeared into the darkness while Pidge breathed in and out before entering through the Lion House front door. No sooner did she close it, a loud voice startled her from behind.

“Aaaand  **_WHERE_ **  have  **YOU** been so late, Young Man?!” demanded Lance’s voice.

Pidge whipped around to see Hunk and Lance wearing yellow and blue matching bathrobes respectively complete with matching lion slippers. Hunk just gave a bored yawn while Lance tapped his right blue slippered foot in annoyance. He was quite a sight with his mud mask smeared face and tiny curlers in his hair.

Pidge bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she put on a defensive face.  “What? I was just out...doing stuff..”

“Do you have any idea what time it is?! Hunk and I have been worried sick!”

“Look its no big deal! I just went to-” Pidge was about to shoot back when she caught herself. “Wait a minute! You’re not my Mom! I don’t have to explain myself to you,” she huffed, marching past Lance and Hunk defiantly.

Hunk was more or less, sleeping standing up while Lance looked fuming. “Don’t you give me that sassy tone, Boy!”

Pidge’s eye twitched as she half turned on the stairs and glared at Lance. “Pfft, Or what,  **_Mom?_ ** ” she challenged sarcastically as she marched up to her room, slamming the door behind her while Lance stood with his mouth hanging open in shock before stamping his foot. 

“That’s it! Go to your room, Young Man!” ordered Lance angrily.

The door to Pidge’s room opened as she stuck her head out. “I  _ AM  _  in my room!” she retorted, slamming the door again, the sound startling Hunk awake.

“Huh whazzt?” Hunk blinked as he woke up and saw Lance fuming and sighed,”come on dude I'm tired and waiting for Pidge to come back didn't do us any favors,”

“It's 3AM! He didn't tell us where he was at least we knew where we were and Keith was sleeping!” Lance argued wanting to go to Pidge’s room and get an answer.

“Lance today's Saturday it's the weekend I'm sure there's some leeway with him being out and you just said Keith is sleeping. You really want to piss Pidge off more by waking his roommate up?”

“I wouldn't be surprised if he woke him up with the slammed door.” Lance grumbled,”alright fine but that doesn't mean I can't worry about Pidge!”

“Never said you couldn't.” Hunk replied as he grabbed the back of Lance’s robe hauling him back to their room.

\----------------------

Keith looked at Pidge who was growling angrily.

“I take it Lance and Hunk weren't too happy?” Keith asked sitting on his bed as Pidge threw herself on his bed too groaning. Keith patted the poor girl’s head.

“He pulled the whole parents waiting in the dark thing with me, just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean I don't know how to protect myself.” Pidge retorted looking up at Keith.

“Yeah well I guess he has an odd way of showing. He's worried about you?” The Asian teen shrugged,” alright so before we really sleep it's the weekend do you have any plans?”

“At first it was just working on Rover and going over some files, but since we both are part of this whole team kid I have a few ideas” Pidge said grinning,”what about your plans.”

“Alright well me it was maintenance on my bike, finishing up some assignments and then probably practice parkour in the park,” Keith replied thoughtfully,” and try getting a start on the stuff in Jii-san’s notebook.”

Pidge nodded as she grabbed her laptop and opened a blank document,” okay so finish your assignments then we can both can hit the park, I can easily make a program and a device for you to wear so we can look and see where you need improvement.”

“Then probably come back after we eat something and work on Rover and Jii-san’s inventions?” Keith added,”so more or less we have a plan.”

“Yup, but seriously right now I need sleep.” Pidge yawned,” finding out about you and your brother not to mention this whole conspiracy thing.”

“Yeah we better uh change…” Keith said and Pidge coughed nodding  as she ran to the bathroom with her pajamas as Keith changed into some red shorts and white shirt to sleep in. 

He heard the bathroom door open and Pidge slipping out though she bypassed her bed and went for Keith's.

“Pidge?”

“Uhm because I tend to stay up so late it's hard for me to sleep, cuz of you know…”

“Is that why you fall asleep with your laptop in your lap?”

“Yeah...but can I...it's easier for me to sleep without my brain keeping me awake!”

Keith averted his gaze and blushed a little. “Well….if you’re ok with it…”

Pidge also blushed as she waved her hands in front of her face. “Oh don’t get me wrong! It’s just companionship is a basic human need so I figured…”

“Oh Ok…” replied Keith rolling over and lying down.

“Ok…” replied Pidge softly as she climbed into bed with Keith with her back facing his. It was kinda nice. Keith’s back was nice and warm which brought Pidge some comfort she had not experienced in the longest time. 

_ “Goodnight Pidge,”  _ whispered Keith only to be replied with a light snoring and Pidge snuggling closer into his back. The boy gave a small smile before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 10**  
>  _“You stop that Shiro! You’re a Paladin now! Have more confidence! **Say Yes! My Lady!”**_
> 
> _“I-uh… Yes, My Lady?"_


	10. Confront Thy Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance still in denial and starts to get mildly jealous and Allura 'greets' an old friend of hers that she hasn't seen in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a Shallura this chapter whoo! Me and Liddy had fun writing them we'll get back to the Klance soon enough but Shallura needed some love too

Lance was working on some late assignments he was trying to finish with Hunk next to him on one of the tables in the large living area though his eyes kept straying to Keith and Pidge who were grinning at each other and talking quickly with each other. They both were sitting on the floor with Pidge practically against Keith’s side as they went over whatever work they had on their laps and the paper and books around them.

He saw Pidge smirk and make a comment pointing to something as Keith wrote it down but not before he laughed and shook his head. For some reason he’s noticed the two becoming much more closer than expected, it’s like something happened between the two of them that made them have a special bond between the two of them only. He had actually passed by their room and the door was slightly ajar and he couldn’t help but peek in and the two of them had actually pushed their beds together!?  


****_*CRrrrrrrrrrACK! SNAP!*_  
  


“Uh Lance, I think you broke your pencil again. Are you okay?” Hunk asked as he looked up from his own work on mechanics and engines, “you’ve only done half your work, didn’t’ you want to plan out a Halloween thing since it’s three weeks away?”

“I’m just... **_Peachyyyy……._ ** ” replied Lance through his teeth as he tossed his now broken pencil into a waste paper bin full other broken pencils.

“Just how many pencils do you have?” asked Hunk incredulously as Lance removed a new one from his bag and stuck in the electric sharpener.

“Abuela always says, when it comes to stationery, you can never have too many pencils!” said Lance indignantly.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he sees Pidge put Keith in a headlock and noogie him while the other boy chuckled, making Lance’s eye twitch in annoyance for some reason as he pushed his pencil further into the sharpener. When he pulled his pencil out from the sharpener, it had become the pointiest, little nub you had ever seen. “Son of a bitch…” cursed Lance in an irritated voice as he tossed that pencil as well and stood up. “I’m gonna lie down!” he announced as he went upstairs to his room and slammed the door before he dived into his bed and screamed into his pillow.

‘ **_What the hell is wrong with me!? I get betrayed by my own body not to mention Pidge and mullet getting closer!?’_ ** Lance raged gripping his pillow tightly as if he was going to rip it in half.

He didn’t know what it was with Keith, at some days he hated the guy and would challenge him to prove he was better, one of them was a spice challenge where he had to eat wasabi and Keith was forced to try some habanero peppers. Safe to say neither of them won as Keith could barely talk with the tears in his eyes and mouth feeling like it was on fire while he felt he swallowed hot paste. The others were not amused.

He groaned and turned to face the ceiling though his thoughts weren’t any better, despite how much Lance said he hated him, Keith was still actually kind. It made it all the more infuriating to hate him! What was he suppose to do against a rival that was not only more skilled than him but still a great guy!? He can’t beat that! And these weird feelings weren’t helping **at all.  
**   


****_*BADUMP!*_  
  


Lance grabbed his chest as he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know why but his chest really hurts. Lance slowly curled up into a ball, upset and frustrated at himself. He didn't know what to feel anymore.  


\---------------------  


Time flew by fast as Halloween came closer. Keith was getting more and more nervous by the day as he threw himself into training with Pidge monitoring his physical progress. It was amazing what a little applied physics could do to improve Keith’s physical technique drastically in the short amount of time they had.

He balanced on a thin branch making sure he was distributing his weight evenly, he was near the top of the tree and looked down at Pidge who he could barely make he saw a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath he launched himself off the branch performing a half-twist spin in midair before front flipping and landing on his feet.

He was breathing heavily and sweating as he and Pidge have been at this most of the day, running through obstacles and pushing his limits on how high he could climb, and smoothing out his landing.

“How was that Pidge?” Keith asked wiping his forehead of the sweat as Pidge was typing furiously on her laptop.

“Excellent Keith! Your landing was better and you were a lot better with your midair acrobatics.” Pidge grinned looking up at her partner.

“Okay good so we running the course again or we going to find another tree?” Keith asked making Pidge look at him concerned. She could tell he was nervous if he was insisting on doing more training when they’ve been all over the city training on different areas since this morning. It was late afternoon now.

“Nope, now it’s time for a break and food. I asked Hunk to pack us some food for our outing,” Pidge said holding up the basket, “you need to rest and eat to refuel. I know you’re nervous Keith but we’ve been over the plans several times **and** your parents and Jii are helping with it.”

The younger girl grabbed Keith’s warm hand in her own and dragged him off to the tree where they could sit in the shade and enjoy the food Hunk made for them. They’ve gone over the blueprints of the area, all the programs and devices that were going to be used, it was going to be a grand scale heist like no other. Keith just had to calm down and be confident.  


“Thanks Pidge, I know I said I’d do this but I’m not-” Keith started before Pidge pinched his cheek.

“What did I say about unconsciously comparing yourself to Kaito?”

“Don’t? Or you’re pinch my face again. I can’t help it when he’s done this longer than me.”

“But don’t forget, you’ve been with him every step of the way. If anyone knows how to do this like your brother, its you Keith!” pointed out Pidge, releasing his cheek.

Keith rubbed his sore face. “Well...I guess I can’t argue with that….”he said as Pidge threw a wet towel in his face.

“Darn right!”she agreed triumphantly before reaching into her bag. “By the way, I got something for you that would help the both of us in the long run,” Pidge said pulling out a small box and opening it.  


“First off, we have the All-Seer Monocle, equipped with telescopic enhancer, night vision, heat vision and a tracker for these,” explained Pidge before pulling out a pair of small in-ear buds. “These are our KID-COMs. They are gonna be our special means of communication. They operate on a special frequency that can only be heard by each other and ROVER. With the All-Seer, you’ll be able to track our movements at all times.”

Keith whistled as he placed the bud in his ear, which fit in perfectly while Pidge did the same. “Now these COMs are very sensitive so you only have to whisper to communicate but don’t worry, I made them to naturally adapt to the surrounding decibels around you.”

“Damn Pidge…..” said Keith, clearly impressed by the genius of the young girl.

“Hehehe I watched some of your brother’s heists and got ideas for these that could really help. He’s very good have keeping the police even that detective on their feet so it’s good we have something to keep track of each other.” Pidge said,” now I don’t have them with me but I made a list of the items we can use and put on your suit. I know you’re good at your sleight of hand but it never hurts to have back up items.”

Keith leaned over Pidge’s shoulder and looked at the long list grinning at all the types of bombs she had made, some of them looked pretty useful but they all looked like they’d be fun to use. His eyes moved over to the list of items like a grappling hook, bungee cords were among the list.

“We already finalized where everything was going to go for the heist right? And  you’re sure they won’t hurt anyone?” Keith asked, “because in the game they kinda don’t…kinda regretting showing you that game.” Keith said .

“I don’t, gave me so many good ideas and don’t worry they’re programed to just jump up and scare no to do any harm. I can’t wait to hear the screaming or how they react.” Pidge snickered, “it’s going to be great have you figured out your costume yet?”

“Eh...dunno werewolf? It’s pretty easy with ears and tail, might have to shred one of my shirts or just go shirtless. I’m sure mom can make something and have it shipped rather fast.” Keith shrugged not noticing that Pidge had gone red at the thought of Keith walking around with no shirt with ears tails….and if Chikage wanted to she would probably bully Jii into making the ears and tails move and twitch with Keith’s emotions. “Anyway, what about you, Pidge?”  


“Huh, what?” exclaimed Pidge snapping out of her thoughts.

“Your costume?”

“I dunno, I’m thinking a witch for irony's sake.

“Nice.” Keith said, “that’ll really throw them for a loop, and probably mess with them.”

“We’ll see, it’ll be nice to ‘pretend’ to be a girl.” Pidge smirked,”alright now eat you need energy if we’re going to go back to practice later to kill your nerves about this whole thing.”

“Got it got it.” Keith chuckled as he chewed on more of his sandwich as Pidge explained more of the plans she and Kaito had discussed.

\---------------  


“So many different types of candy,” Allura murmured as she pushed her cart trying to get through the grocery store. Coran was busy so she offered to do the grocery shopping it also helped she needed to get some candy too and hide it from the residents of the Lion’s Den too.

“Lance and Hunk did always have a way to get to the candy before Halloween,” She sighed as she picked up a few bags. She saw there was a sale on some granny smith apples and an idea hit her to try making caramel apples this year as well.

Just as she reached for the nice big bag of granny smith apples another hand was faster than her and grabbed it.

“Excuse me I had that fi-” Allura demanded turning to face the culprit ready to give them a piece of her mind but the words died in her mouth when she saw a tall familiar figure staring right back at her in shock, “...Shiro?”  


“Allura?!” Shiro exclaimed in equal surprise as he unconsciously checked her out from head to toe. “Wow….”  


* ****_WHAPOW!*_  
  


Shiro appeared stunned as he found himself suddenly looking to the left, his right cheek stinging in pain. Allura appeared furious with her left hand still raised across her chest.

“Ok…. I deserved that….”

“Do you have any IDEA just how worried sick I was all these years, you big muscle brained DUMMY?!” she demanded pummelling her fists onto Shiro’s big, wide chest. “How could you?! **_How could you?!_ ** ”

Shiro quickly grabbed Allura’s wrists and held them tight. “Allura, _please!_ Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Shiro gently begged as the woman tried pulling her hands back while the other customers in the area looked on.

Suddenly, Allura grabbed Shiro’s left arm and performed a spectacular judo flip as she sent the large man flying over her head and slamming him onto the linoleum floor such impact that everybody in the store flinched in reaction while some clapped from being impressed at the woman.

“Ow…...ok I deserved that too…..” groaned Shiro in pain as his groceries lay scattered around him.

“HMPH!” went a still angry Allura as she dusted her hands and grabbed the apples she needed, tossing her long hair before wheeling her cart away to the checkout counter just as the security guard came running to help Shiro stand up.

“Chief Shirogane, sir! Are you alright?! Should I detain that woman?” asked the guard in concern but Shiro shook his head and raised a hand.

“No, no, it’s fine...She’s a friend...It was my fault for offending her….” he said with a reassuring smile as he rubbed his still sore face. “But could I get couple of bags of frozen peas?”

“SIR!” saluted the guard running off.

 _‘You’re still the same feisty girl as ever Allura….’_ thought Shiro thought nostalgically as he looked in the direction that the woman disappeared in.  


\----------  


Coran jumped when he heard the door to the Lion House slam loudly as Allura came stomping in a dumped all the grocery bags she had on the counter.

“I’ll be in my room Coran. Do NOT disturb me until I decide to come out,”she said in a composed yet curt manner before marching up the stairs just as Hunk and Lance came in carrying the rest of the bags. The three all flinched as they heard her slam the door.

“My word! What ever has gotten into the Young Miss?!” asked Coran in bewilderment, receiving shrugs from the other two.

“We just met her pulling into the garage, she looked pretty testy then too,” noted Hunk setting the items down with Lance. “You don’t think it’s her…... _you know what?_ ”

“Gross Hunk….” groaned Lance in disgust as he tossed himself onto the couch while Coran and Hunk exchanged looks.  


\-------------  


Allura curled up on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly as she sighed in regret. “Why did I have to slap and toss him the very moment I was able to see him again?....” she lamented as she turned over and lay face down, burying her face in her pillow and groaned loudly. _“After all this tiiiime…..Allura you hasty, brutish, FOOL!”_

Allura’s mice all ran up to the woman’s bed, sitting on her head board, squeaking in concern.

Allura peeked out and patted them as they tried to cheer her up by nuzzling her face and as much as she loves them she could still clearly see the slap and the judo flip she did to the guy. Sure that was her first reaction but shouldn't have been when it was a...a... **_friend_ ** she had been waiting so long to hear from.

Allura sniffed as she glanced at a framed picture that sat innocently on her bedside drawers. It was one where she was at least ten and her arms were wrapped around a younger Shiro’s waist, though she had to smile at how red his face was.

She hadn't know much about Shiro all that he was an assistant to someone her dad knew and only had one other friend so she was determined to make sure she was his other friend. It worked and the two were really close until something happened to him and he just disappeared. Before her father had died she had begged him to try and find them and he had tried but had little to no luck.

She sniffed as she curled tighter and buried her face in her lap.

“And the first thing I do is slap and toss him. Clearly, he really missed me.” Allura grumbled,”bet he's going to go and avoid you now….”

\----------------------  


“She **_tossed you_ **!?”

“Yes.”

“Onto the floor after slapping you at the grocery store.”

“I believe we have established that Matt.”

“And you want to give her **_flowers._ ** ”

“Hey I was lucky to get the last batch of these, they're pretty rare and her favorite.”

“Shiro, I've known you for **years**  No offense but is...is this really a good idea?”

“She's a childhood friend that deserves an explanation to why I never contacted her.”

“But she judo flipped **_you!_** **_You !_** Who is like the biggest bulkiest guy I know with a **_metal arm_**!! And a Black Belt!!!”

“Oh look this is the place right?””

“Can't believe you made me use my skills to find a girl’s address. What're you, in high school?”

“Says the guy who has a whole basement filled of Lego buildings,” jabbed Shiro as he drove his car closer to the Lion House’s driveway.

Matt narrowed his eyes as he hugged his laptop bag closer. _“You leave Matt-tropolis out of this!”_ he hissed while Shiro simply rolled his eyes and shook his head pulled over his car.  


Shiro gave a heavy, long nervous exhale as he grabbed the large bouquet from the backseat. “Ok, let’s go. Are you coming along or do you want me to crack open a window for you?”

“Oh haha…” laughed Matt sarcastically as he exited the car along with Shiro who locked it.

The two walked up to the door and stood there for a while. Matt was pretty amused at seeing Shiro looking as nervous as he did despite how popular he was down at the precinct among the female staff. However, that amusement soon faded to annoyance as Shiro raised a hand to knock and hovered there for another good five minutes. Matt knows, he timed it.    


“Just knock.”  


“I know.”  


Another few seconds ticked by.  


“You’re not knocking.”  


“I’m gonna knock!”  


Two more minutes passed.  


“I’m gonna knock,” announced Matt already clearly impatient as he raised a fist to knock causing Shiro to briefly panic as he quickly grabbed Matt.  


_“No-no-no! What are you doing?!”_ Shiro asked in a panicked whisper as Matt struggled against Shiro’s grip.  


“We’ve been out here for ten freakin’ minutes! I’d be damned if we’re staying out here longer!”  


“I said I was gonna knock!”  


“When?! The next millennium?! Just let me knock!”  


_“No-no-no you can’t! I gotta-”_ Shiro was about to argue when the door suddenly opened causing the two freeze in place as they stared face to face with a very surprised Lance.  


“Chief Shirogane? What're you doing here?” Lance asked surprised, he looked at the flowers and pointed to them,”uh are you sure you have the right house? It's a guy’s Dorm save for the owner.”

“Is the owner’s name Allura ?” Matt asked from behind Shiro since he was blocking the whole freaking door.

“Yeah? It is she just got back like two hours ago, you sure you wanna see her? She's kinda in a bad mood.” Lance grimaced.

“Oh if that's the case then-MATT!” Shiro replied nervously as Matt kicked him to make him stumble forward. Thankfully not into Lance as the younger boy managed to move in time.

“Nope! Not having it! We stood out there for ten minutes Shirogane you are going into **_talk_ ** to her! I still have heist video recorded.” Matt threatened.

“Alright alright!” Shiro groaned as Matt slammed the door behind him catching the attention of the other two occupants in the kitchen.

Hunk peeked out and looked surprised as did Coran though the bushy mustache man looked ecstatic to see Shiro he ran up to the bigger man and caught him in a bear hug.

“My word if it isn't young Shirogane! My boy it's been ages where have you been!” Coran exclaimed pulling back to get a good look at him,” you've grown up really well since the last time I saw-....oh dear...Allura ran into you didn’t she?”

“Ah yes...she did Coran….” Shiro said,” she still hits hard like she when we were kids. Even harder now.”

“Ahhh I see you still remember her favorite flowers though! Wait here, Chap!” Coran said as he ran to the kitchen and bright back a small bowl of green goop.

“She still likes this weird jello stuff huh?” Shiro said taking to bowl.  


“Last door on the right side upstairs , good luck Shiro,” Coran said as Shiro nodded nervously and headed down the corridor.

“Why does it look like you sent Chief Shirogane to his doom? And how does he know Allura?” Hunk asked looking at Coran.

“They were childhood friends,” Coran replied,” best of friends actually.”  


“Shiro worked with my dad when he was younger, dad would bring Shiro to I guess to Allura to help him make more friends,” Matt explained,”then something happened when Dad was gone only Shiro had an idea but it must've been bad because he refused to talk about it.”

Coran nodded in understanding and went back to the kitchen, inviting Matt to come in and sit down whilst he prepares some refreshment. As Matt gratefully sank down to the couch to relax. Suddenly he felt himself being watched as he turned to see Hunk and Lance tilting their heads and staring at him hard, both of them rubbing their chins in deep thought. Matt shifted a bit uncomfortably as he forced an awkward smile on his face.

“Um….Hello! Matt Holt, nice to meet you? I think we’ve met before...Lyle, right?”

“It’s **_Lance_ **. Lance McClain,” introduced Lance sitting down next to Matt while Hunk sat in the arm chair. “And that’s Hunk.”

Matt nodded his head slowly. “Sooo….Hunk. You got a last name?” asked Matt awkwardly while mentally slapping himself at the dumbness of the question.

“Naw, it’s just Hunk. Like Cher...or Madonna,” clarified Hunk good-naturedly while Matt raised his eyebrows and nodded. “I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable with our staring, it’s just that…”  


“You look almost exactly like one of our housemates!” chimed in Lance poking Matt in the face. “He’s got the same glasses and haircut too! You don’t happen to have a little brother, named Pidge do you?”

Matt inched away from Lance. “Uh...No, I uh..do have a younger sister tho. Katie Holt.”

Hunk threw a cushion and hit Lance in the face. “Come on Lance, lay off our guest. Besides, Pidge’s last name is **_Gunderson.”_ **

**_“_ ** Hey you never know and you were thinking the same thing when you saw him too!” Lance grumbled folding his arms.

“Though I'm kind of curious what this Pidge looks like though, do you have a photo of them?” Matt asked the two. It wa kinda rare to find someone that looked like you and he wanted to see exactly how much this guy looked like him.

“Oh sure give me a minute I'm sure I have one in my phone somewhere,” Lance said as he took out his phone and flipped through his photos before turning it around to show Matt.

Hunk looked at the picture before he stares at Lance.

“Dude why do you have a picture of Keith and Pidge sleeping together on the couch?” Hunk asked while Lance turned red.

“It's for blackmail that's all!!” Lance exclaimed while Hunk folded his arms.

“Right and you hate Garlic knots.” Hunk retorted dryly making Lance turn redder.

“We do not say that about the garlic knots! And see what I mean Matt? Pidge looks just like you.” Lance said trying to ignore Hunk.

“I'm starting to think you may like a certain **_Asian pretty boy_ ** more than you think.”

Hunk teased just as Lance was about to yell at Hunk he felt Matt grab his phone to get a closer look at the picture.

“Katie…” He murmured in shock.  


\-------------------------------------  


Shiro could barely hear his thoughts due to his heart thumping loudly in his ears. Exhaling nervously, he very shakily balanced the bouquet and bowl in one arm as he gave the door two raps.  


_“Go away, Coran….”_ he heard Allura say dejectedly.  


Shiro took in another deep breath as he knocked again. He heard Allura gave an annoyed growl as she stomped up to the door and threw it open so suddenly that Shiro flinched and braced himself.  


“H...Hello again.”  


****_*SLAM!*_  
  


Allura quickly slammed the door shut and pressed her back against the door, her heart racing in panic. She quickly ran to the mirror and made sure she was looking decent before she returned to the door, composing herself before opening the door to a stunned Shiro.

“Takashi Shirogane...as I live and breathe…” she greeted curtly, standing like the lady she was.

“Please, Allura...I come bearing a peace offering!” said Shiro suddenly  holding out  the strange green jello stuff and the bouquet , bowing his head low.

Allura blinked in pleasant surprise, as she touched one of the blossoms in nostalgia. _“Juniberries….”_  she whispered with a small smile unconsciously appearing on her lips.

When Shiro hadn't been hit again he dared to look up and was taken back by how the small smile on Allura made her look even more attractive when when he glanced at her at the grocery store.

He swallowed hard still nervous that Allura was going to do what she did in the grocery store and he would let her. He knew he deserved that and more for not seeing her after so long.

“Allura there's no way I can start apologizing or saying sorry a thousand times to make up for not seeing you,” Shiro said quietly keeping his head bowed,”I know this is a lot to ask of you but please give me a chance to continue our friendship,” Shiro asked still not making eye contact with her as he kept his head bowed and stared at the goop of jello that was Allura’s favorite snack,”it's been too many years since we last spoke but I had reasons to keep quiet, what happened to me and the Professor is not something I wish to relive but I’ll tell you what I remember. Just please...I...I miss you...my lady...my Space Princess…”

There was silence, no words were spoken and Shiro desperately wanted to lift his head but he wasn't sure he would like the expression on Allura’s face.

“I suppose, since you went to the trouble of finding juniberries and my favorite jello snack you deserve _some_ leniency…. _my black paladin._ ” Allura softly replied.

Shiro’s back straighten as he looked at Allura with wide eyes, she still looked angry but there was a fond look in her eyes as that told him she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

\-----------  


_“Father? Who's that?” A young Allura asked her Snow White hair tied up in a long ponytail as she looked at the other man with a boy shyly looking at her._

_“That is Professor Holt, him and I are going discuss some things inside, that's his assistant I would like you to keep him company.” Alfor  asked his daughter who nodded,”and be nice he doesn't have many kids his age to play with since he's traveling with the professor.”_

_“Don't worry father I'll be his very best friend I promise!” Allura said grinning back as Alfor chuckled and patted her head._

_“Good girl now off you go,” he said as Allura walked up to Shiro._

_The poor boy looked like he didn't know what to do as he was turning red when the pretty girl was coming closer. He tugged on Professor Holt’s shirt._

_“What do I do!? I've never talked to a girl before!” Shiro panicked,” what if I say something that gets her mad!?”_

_“You'll be fine Shiro, Allura may be a bit blunt and straightforward for a girl but she has a good heart. Since Matt was sick I couldn't leave you two together so now you're going to make a new friend! Go on and say hi to her,”urged Professor Holt nudging Shiro in her direction._  


_The boy stumbled a bit as he managed to stop himself in front of Allura who blinked at him with her big pretty eyes. “Hello there~!” she said with a confident small wave._  


_Shiro stood and stared, his words caught in his throat as he pursed his lips. Allura tilted her head to the side as she tried to meet his gaze. Suddenly Shiro tried to turn and run after the Professor but he had already disappeared along with Alfor much to his dismay._  


_“Ahem!” coughed Allura stepping in front of Shiro. “I said Hello! Don’t you know its rude to not return a Lady’s greeting!” she pouted with her hands on her hips._  


_Shiro blushed even redder than before as he still kept his head down. “H-h-h-hello….I-i-I’m Takashi...Shirogane…” he nervously introduced himself when Allura suddenly took his hand shook it enthusiastically._

_“Well it’s nice to meet you Takashi Shirogane! I’m Allura Altea!” greeted Allura cheerfully as Shiro got rocked back and forth._  


_“Plee-e-e-e-ase! J-u-u-u-s-t c-a-a-a-ll me -Shi-ro!” yelled out the boy being shaken about by the girl’s unusual strength. Suddenly Allura  released the boy’s hand, letting the shaken boy fall to the ground feeling dizzy._  


_Shiro lay on the floor, his eyes practically spinning while his brain felt like it was still jiggling in his skull. A shadow was cast as Allura bent over the boy’s head and giggled. “You got some interesting expressions. I like you!” declared the girl making Shiro blush a beet red once more._

_“I-um..”_

_“I wanna show you something! Come on Shiro!!!” said Allura excitedly pulling Shiro to his feet and dragging him off._

_Shiro couldn't say no to the girl as he let himself get get dragged inside through the maze of hallways and room until Allura grinned at him letting go of his hand and pushed opened a double doors. Inside Shiro stared at the huge observatory, there were lamps that had the planets hanging on the ceiling with what looked like glow in the dark stars, littered all over the room were cardboard boxes of ships and space guns._

_“This is my space room!” Allura said proudly,” daddy help make all the planet lamps and the ships! See? This big huugee one is the couch is my castle! It's full of laser guns for any alien attacks!”_  


_“It's...it's amazing,” Shiro said walking around looking at the different colors of the glowing lamps and the faded stars all a over the ceiling,” so you're a space pilot?”_  


_“Nope! I'm a space princess that can kick butt! You can be the paladin though! Here I made helmets you can wear this black one and be my paladin!” Allura giggled._  


_“P-paladin? What's a paladin?” Shiro asked but yelped when Allura shoved a cardboard helmet on his head nearly obscuring his vision as she pressed a cardboard sword in his hand too._  


_“It’s like a knight but sounds tons better!” Allura stated putting her tiny hands on her hips as if daring him to say otherwise._  


_“Uh…. Ok… “ he replied in surely when Allura bopped him on the head with her own cardboard sword._  


_“You stop that Shiro! You’re a Paladin now! Have more confidence! Say **Yes! My Lady!** ”_  


_“I-uh… Yes, My Lady?”_  


_“Louder! And more confident!” commanded Allura._  


_“Yes! My Lady!_  


_“LOUDER!”_  


****_“YES!!! MY LADY!!!!”_  
  


_Allura laughed out as she clapped happily. “That was perfect, Shiro! See! You could do it if you try!”_

_Shiro blinked before smiling as he was filled with new found confidence. “Yes! My Lady!” he said  again,this time more naturally and confidently as he kneeled respectively as Allura grabbed space themed princess tiara and placed it on her head, standing before the boy._

_“By my word as Galactic Space Warrior Princess Allura Juniberry Blossom Altea! I hereby dub thee, Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin of the Galactic Space Warrior Princess Castle!!!!!!”  announced Allura as she tapped Shiro on either shoulder gently with her cardboard sword. “Arise, My Paladin!”_

_“Yes my lady! What are your orders?” Shiro grinned as he held his sword to his side waiting for orders from his princess._

_Allura grinned and pointed to a long cardboard box,” We must get to our vessel and then battle the evil space monkeys and save our space jelly!!”_

_“Space jelly?” Shiro asked._

_“The treasure! The best tasting treat in all the world!” Allura insisted as she pointed dramatically to the bowl that was behind a green monkey blob thing, “we must get it before they eat it all! Stand with me my Paladin!”_

_“Understood My Lady! Let us go and battle that evil space monkey!” Shiro said._

_“To arms!” Allura shouted as the two ran to their ship getting in with Allura leading of course, flying around the room battling the monkeys and avoiding crashing which happened a few times when Allura turned too fast and Shiro nearly went flying in the other direction._

_Allura and Shiro let out a battle cry as they attacked the monkey that held the space jelly hostage beating it with their swords._

_“Victory! Now we can enjoy the space jelly!” Allura said holding the bowl out to share with Shiro._

_“I’ve never had space Jelly before,” he said taking the spare spoon and scooping up some in the spoon popping it into his mouth._

_Shiro nearly gagged wanting to spit it out but when he saw Allura eating it happily._

_“Gud isn’t it?” Allura said with her mouth stuffed full of the space jelly._

_Shiro couldn’t say anything bad to his friend and just smiled back at her eating at a much slower pace._

\---------------  


“ Galactic Space Warrior Princess Allura Juniberry Blossom Altea, I never realised until now how big a mouthful your title was my lady,” Shiro said making Allura huff at him but she seemed much calmer now.

“Though you had to work hard to become a great Paladin, it was like pulling teeth to get your confidence up Shiro.” Allura replied hugging the bouquet gently, “and you know Coran told me you didn’t like my space jelly but you were sweet enough to still eat it with me.”  


Shiro gave a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. “Heh...Busted…”  


Allura averted her gaze and blushed. “So..um...how is your back?”  


“Oh..uh..it’s alright more or less…”  


“Oh...th-that’s...good...Sorry about that..and slapping you…”  


Shiro quickly waved his hands in front of him. “No-no-no! It’s fine! I really deserved it! You had every right to be mad!”  


Allura smiled and gently touched Shiro’s cheek that still had the mark where she had slapped him before her tears welled up and suddenly threw her arms around Shiro’s neck and hugged him tightly. _“I missed you so much...my dear Paladin…”_ she cried softly into his shoulder.

Shiro appeared to be taken aback briefly before he too softened his expression and hugged Allura back lifting the woman off the ground buried his face in her hair and sighed happily. _“I missed you too...my precious Space Princess….”_  


\----------------------------  


Pidge and Keith had only just got through the front door when they heard a commotion coming from the common room.

“Dude I think you need your eyes checked Pidge is a guy not a girl, trust me I’d be the first to know.” They heard Lance say confidently.

Pidge made a face making Keith laugh but froze when she heard the second one as she grabbed Keith’s shirt tightly. Making the older boy stare at Pidge who was having a panic attack.

“Keith I can't go in there!” Pidge hisses holding tightly to the older boy’s shirt.

“Why not?” Keith asked before Pidge broke away and took a quick snapshot of whoever it was that was arguing with Lance.

When she came back and saw who it was she was shaking, concerned he put his arms on Pidge’s shoulders. “ **_Katie”_ ** he says quietly so only she can hear making her look up,”calm down what's gotten you so worried.”  


_“I’ll explain later! But please! You can’t let Matt find me!”_ she hissed, gripping his arm.  


“Keith? Is that you? “ called Hunk called from the room upon hearing voices in the hallway making the two freeze.

“Wha-uh...YEAH! It’s me! Just me!” answered Keith hurriedly while Pidge ran in circles desperately looking for a place to hide. “All by myself! Alone!”

Pidge buried her face in her hands and crouched to the floor silently groaning at Keith’s less than subtle reply. _“Keeeeeeeiiiithh……..”_

“Hey Keith is Pidge out there with you?!” asked Lance.

“Katie?!” called Matt as he scrambled to get from the couch, tripping over Lance, which thankfully gave Pidge enough time to dive behind the nearby curtain mere seconds before the Matt stumbled into the foyer, followed soon after by Lance and Hunk.

“Where is SHE?!” demanded Matt looking around desperately.

“She?” asked Keith, feigning innocence while Lance crossed his arms.

“Get this, Mullet. _Apparently,_ this guy is convinced our little Pidgeon is a **_girl,_ ** **”** explained Lance holding Matt by the shoulders.

Keith let out a slightly nervous laugh. “What?! No way! As his roommate, I can totally vouch that Pidge is a 100% male!”

“Told ya so!,” exclaimed Lance triumphantly while Hunk nodded.

“I’ll be the judge of that!!!” declared Matt wiggling himself out of Lance’s grip. “Where is this so called _Pidge Gunderson_?”

Keith raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders when Hunk noticed a pair of shoes sticking out from under the curtain next to him. “Is that Pidge hiding behind the curtain?”

He asked making Keith tense up as Matt whipped his head towards the slightly shaking lump outlined by the fabric.

“Katie?!” Matt called out desperately once more as he lunged for the curtain.

In a slight panic, Keith quickly pulled out a pen and taps the curtain. **“1, 2, 3!** **_Hey, PRESTO!”_ ** he exclaimed just seconds before Matt lifted the curtain.

Suddenly there a loud **POOF!** and a large avalanche of paper flowers suddenly exploded from behind the curtain, knocking Matt over and burying the teen under the pile while Lance and Hunk looked on impressed.

 _“Ooooooh~! Aaaaah~!”_ they both said applauding while Keith gave a bow.

“Thank you, thank you! Now I’d love to stay and chat but I got a paper due! Later Lance, Hunk, Weird Strange Guy I Don’t Know,” he said as he jogged up the stairs with his stuff and ran into his room, quickly shutting the door and locking it before leaning his back against it and exhaled. Keith then straightened himself and walked over to his closet door and opened as Pidge came tumbling out, taking in a huge gasp of air as she hit the floor.  


“How the FRICK?!”    


“You're welcome, but damn that was close,” Keith said sitting on their shares bed.

“Pidge stumbled over to where Keith was and once she was she demanded to know how he got her from the bottom floor to their room.

“There was **_nothing_ ** behind the curtain so how did you do it!?” Pidge demanded making Keith laugh.

“Magic~!” replied Keith doing his Jazz hands again.

\----------------  


Matt took in a huge gulp of air as Hunk and Lance finally managed to dig him out of the flower.

“What the hell was that?!” demanded Matt dusting the paper flowers of him, not realizing that a crown of flowers was stuck in his hair.

“Looks like Keith has been practicing,”noted Hunk while he and Lance decided to keep mum about the flower crown.

“What in the world happened down here?” they heard Allura ask.

The boys turned their heads to see Allura walking arm in arm with Shiro as they descended the stairs. Matt momentarily forgot his anger when he saw how beautiful Allura was.

“Keith showed off as usual,” was all Lance, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Riiiight….” responded Allura noticing the new face."Oh Hello? Who is this?”

“That's right, you never met. Allura this is Matt Holt. Matt meet Allura,” Shiro introduced the two as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Hello there! “ greeted Allura holding out  a hand in greeting.

Matt’s glasses fogged up as he stiffly raised a hand and shook Allura’s, his voice completely lost  while his body went completely rigid. Shiro chuckled as he slowly removed Matt’s hand and picked up boy with ease, tucking his frozen body under his arm.

“Well, we gotta get back to the precinct. I’ll see you in a week Allura?” asked Shiro with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Allura blushed as she averted her gaze and tucked her hair behind her right ear."Of course.. As we.. Um.. **_Arranged…”_ ** she said sounding, doing a poor job at masking the excitement in her voice.  


“Alright then”  


“Ok."  


“I’ll see you then."  


“As will I."  


“Can't wait.”  


“Indeed."  


Shiro and Allura stared at each other awkwardly for bit. “I’ll just.. Go now… “he said just as Coran walked into the foyer.

“Oh are you leaving already?” the man asked while Shiro nodded as Coran showed him the door, staring curiously at Matt’s still rigid state.

Allura stood at the door and waved to Shiro shyly, who waved back as he open the back seat door of his car and tossed in Matt before closing it and entering the driver's seat. The two exchanged final waves as Shiro fired up the car and drove off.

Allura sighed happily as she as Coran closed the door behind her. That was when she noticed the three men smile teasingly at her.

“What?" she asked.

“You seem a lot happier now Allura,” Hunk said grinning,” Feeling much better than when you came in?”

Allura tries to present herself properly but there was a slight pink flush on her face as she faced the three men.

“Yes well the issue from earlier had resolved itself so there is no more need for me to be upset.” Allura replied primly,” I apologize if I had upset any of you with what happened.”

“Oh no it's fine Allura we’re just pleases to see you in a good mood.” Hunk chuckles.

“Seems like you two are very good friends, do you know Chief Shirogane?” Lance asked,”though now I see why my flirting never worked.”

“Taka-I mean Chief Shirogane and I are old acquaintances and we hadn't gotten a reason to catch up so we took it upon ourselves to do so,” Allura replied,”and Lance your flirting was hardly subtle even if it was kind of sweet but I have no interest.”

“You can definitely see who she's interested in.” Lance whispered to Hunk who chuckled.

“Ah young love! I'm pleased you finally have a date with young Takashi!” Coran said as he twirled his mustache, making Lance and Hunk laugh as Allura’s face burned,” you've done many a days of pining and wanting to see him again. I'm glad the space jelly and his flowers won you over.”

“Coran!! It's not a d-D-date! It's just meeting up with Shiro to catch up! Honestly! And I was not pining!” Allura insisted.

Coran just grinned back at his charge,”oh? Then you don't act all over protective of a certain stuffed animal gift he gave you before he disappeared?”

“I did not!!”

“I do believe you named it ‘Shiro’”

“Coran stop saying these absurd things!”

“Ah well maybe this date will get out more out of the house, ah right Hunk be a sport and help me with prepping the food? I feel a small celebration is in order for the reunion.” Coran said turning around to head back into the kitchen.

“I'm just gonna go and get a broom...This foyer is a mess....” Lance quickly said walking after the two.

Allura took a long deep breath before she held a hand to her head where a juniberry flower was intertwined in her hair,”Okay may it **is** a date…” she said quietly with a small smile before she giggled excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> ***WHAM***
> 
> The group flinched as they turned to see Lance had atomic headbutted a pillar. “Holy shit are you ok man?” asked Hunk in concern grabbing Lance who turned around with a swirly eyed look and a ginormous lump swelling on his forehead. 
> 
> “Super duper Hunky Dory~!” answered a loopy Lance before passing out onto the floor.


	11. This is Halloween Bro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Chapter! Everyone dressing up having a horror movie night and more bonding moments between two of our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Klance in this chapter, a little tiny peek to events that happened in Keith's path. Again Google translate was used so please be kind with the language alright? Other than that please enjoy!

**“** Ok, looks like everything is almost set,” said Pidge sitting on the rooftop of an apartment building overlooking the city square."How are you doing Keith?”

“Honestly, it feels a bit weird actually wearing this,” the boy replied stepping out from behind a vent in full Kaito Kid regalia, save for the Top hat and monocle. Keith exhaled as he held his arms out. “Well, how do I look?" 

“Ooooooh, dashing," replied Pidge with a thumbs up. 

“Dunno how Kaito can run around in this,” Keith sighed as he watched as Pidge stood up and circles him,” see something I missed?”

“Bend down,” she said and knelt down so he was at Pidge’s height, he let out a startled yelp when she messed with his hair until it was sticking in all directions,” there now you really look like Kaito.”

“Thanks? Everything set up on his end by the way?” Keith asked as he stood up looking over the city with Pidge.

“Yeah he said he’ll send a signal to my laptop when it's time for his greatest trick ever,” Pidge said and patted Keith’s arm,” don't worry so much Keith I know this is your first official heist but I'm here for backup and are Rover and the mini rovers.”

Keith patted Pidge’s head feeling a bit better with his roommate/accomplice in this. The mini rovers were easy for Pidge to make once she got the original rover working.

“I'll keep an eye on things and let you know if anything needs to change,” Pidge assured as Keith put on the monocle and the hat,”it's gunna be a late heist on Kaito’s end but it's the best way to make sure this works if it's night for both of you.”

“Yeah timezone are a pain especially between here and Japan,” Keith said,” better get in positions?”

“Hmm yeah Kaito messages me he’s about halfway up to the roof so get moving Mr. Moonlight Magician,” Pidge laughed as Keith stood on the edge of the building.

“Right well here we go,” Keith said taking a deep breath and diving down.

“Kaito Keith is on his way to his starting point ETA 10 minutes and counting.” Pidge said into her headset.   
  


::Got it marshmallow! That should be enough time for me!:: Kaito cackles as she could hear cursing and more explosions on the other side.   
  


Pidge grumbled,”Call me Green Lion dammit! not marshmallow!”

::Sorry can't hear you over Nakamori and Hakuba’s cursing!::

“What no precious detective following you too?” Pidge snorted hearing what the other thief did last heist.

::Oh he’s here and I must say he looks more determined than usual to try and catch me.:: Kaito said gleefully,:: I'll contact you when I give the signal! Just take care of my baby bro marshmallow!::

“Like you have to ask,” Pidge smirked as she uploaded all the camera views on her computer ready for anything.   
  


\----------------   
  


“Hmm still not it,” Kaito sighed pocketing the gem just in time to dodge a soccer ball,”Tantei-kun so glad to see you again!”

“We...need to talk you stupid thief…” Shinichi breathes heavily glaring at the white clad magician. Ever since that last **_incident_** Ran and Sonoko have been relentless in demanding what was going on between him and KID. He didn't even know there was something until KID kissed him!

“As much as I would love to Tantei-kun, believe me I do, I have one last grand trick for the night.” KID replies and just as Nakamori and Hakuba joined in as well. Kaito went easy on the tricks tonight mostly costume changes and hair dye he wanted as much of an audience as he could get. With a mighty clap of his hands the large screens that were on many surround buildings suddenly came to life.

“KID! What the hell are you doing now!?” Nakamori roared.

“Why my greatest trick yet! Heh keep your eyes open or you just might miss it if you blink! Ladies and Gentlemen tonight is a special night one that is sure to be remembered! Tonight I present to you my greatest trick to date!” Kaito shouted the screens all showing him smirking as he held a grandiose pose before the screens changed pictures.

“What is he up to?” Hakuba said suspiciously.

“Wait isn't that the Hachiko Statue at Shibuya?!” exclaimed Nakamori pointing to one of the screens. 

“And that's Kiyomizu temple in Kyoto!” exclaimed another policeman. 

Shinichi looked over to another screen and recognized Beika High showing clearly on the screen. Kaito chuckled as he casually walked along the top of the fence he stood on. 

“I do believe you detectives made a declaration once… what was it again?  _ I will chase you down to the ends of the Earth? “ _ asked KID doing a rather spot on impression of Hakuba. 

Hakuba growled in annoyance." What's your point KID?!" 

“Let’s see how well you keep to your word!" challenged KID as he opened his arms and let himself fall backwards off the fence and let himself plummet towards the ground. 

The crowds of spectators gasped and screamed as they watched the white figure falling headfirst at an incredible speed. Suddenly, the thief grabbed his cloak and spun around, wrapping himself tightly. The second KID hit the ground, the thief practically exploded into a flock of doves that took off into the air, making people make various exclamations of awe. A couple of doves flew up to one of the screens showing Beika High and much to everyone's surprise appeared to have disappeared into the giant monitor. On the screen the small flock gathered together on the  roof merged together.    
  


In a burst of feathers, Kaito Kid appeared on the Beika High school roof balancing atop the fence as he flared out his cloak and struck a pose.    
  


The spectators cheered wildly while the detectives and Ekoda police force stared dumbstruck. 

::Think you can still catch me?:: KID grinned as Shinichi grabbed his phone.

“Inspector Megure!! We need a confirmation about kid is he on Beika High!?” Shinichi exclaimed into his phone,”KID just disappeared from Ekoda to Beika in less than a few seconds!”

::What!? Satou! Takagi! Check the school now!:: Megure shouted and two ‘Yes Sirs’ were heard from the other side.

::What do you think? Pretty impressive isn't it?:: KID chuckled as he was walking easily on the fence on the top of the roof,::I admit it took a while to perfect this but it was well worth it.::

“He just...he what!? That's physically impossible!! It's at least a two hour train ride back to Beika!” Hakuba said gawking at the screen.

::Kudo-kun! We’re at your school and he is there right on the roof like you said!:: Satou’s voice said when she called the young detective.

“What in the world…” Shinichi gaped.

::But this isn't all there is to my trick there is a reason I set up those other locations on the screens!:: KID practically gleefully.

“A reason but what would...no way…” Shinichi stared,” he's going to go to Shibuya and Kyoto!?”

::I can only imagine your faces now that you realized my plan and here's the proof!:: KID exclaimed as he jumped into the air and in another sea of doves disappeared and flew off, flying out of the screen and re entering the Shibuya monitor as he appeared near the Hachiko statue. 

The crowd was murmuring with excitement as they watched in awe as KID proved he was there when he patted the statue before he disappeared again and this time was at the temple in Kyoto.   
  


Nakamori fell to his knees in shock.   
  


“The damn magician can teleport...we’re doomed…” Nakamori grimaced,” he can cut the distance by seconds how are we supposed to get him like that!?”

“It's a trick there has to be something he's doing.” Hakuba growled as KID was smirking on top of the stairs of the temple looking amused.

There was a roar of approval by the crowd, amazed and bewildered by the trick but soon everyone was wondering what happened when all the monitors turned off except for the one KID was in himself.   
  


::Now as impressed as you are all that there is one final location I wish to go to, here:: KID said and with a snap of his fingers all the screens lit up with a single location one hardly anyone recognize save for the police force, Hakuba and Shinichi.   
  


“ALTEA CITY!?”   
  


“No way! HE’S GONNA TELEPORT ALL THE WAY TO THE FRIKKIN’ STATES?!" exclaimed Nakamori in disbelief.  
  


KID dramatically whipped his cloak around himself, transforming himself into a flock of birds for one final time. 

\--------------    
  


Pidge whistled watching the live feed from her laptop as she tapped her earpiece. “We got the greenlight! Make me proud Buddy!!!” she said excitedly as she pulled on a rope and released a huge flock of doves from the crate she sat on as she watched them fly to the designated spot. 

Tapping the keys on her laptop, she hacked into nearby spotlights and remotely controlled them to towards where the flock was gathering as a smoke bomb went off and Keith jumped onto the roof’s ledge, whipping away the smoke and feathers with a dramatic flair of his cloak. 

**_“CITIZENS OF ALTEA CITY!"_ ** announced Keith, perfectly imitating Kaito’s voice.    
  


_ “Shoooow tiiiime~...”  _ whispered Pidge gleefully into her COM, prompting Keith to step off the building much to the bewilderment of the crowd below.    
  


However that quickly turned into excitement, shock and amazement as Keith continued to walk naturally in the air high above the crowds as the spotlights followed his movements.    
  


Shiro, Lance, Matt and the rest of the Altea City Police Department stared with bulging eyes and dropped jaws.    
  


_ ‘Fuuuuuuuuuu….dgggee-siclesss.…"  _ was all Lance could say as he stared.    
  


**_“Thank you for coming tonight as we shall begin our Countdown to All Hallows Eve!!!!! “_ ** announced Keith as let his cloak bellow about him.  **_“3!”  
  
_ **

**_“2!”_ ** joined in the crowd below. 

“1….” added Pidge slyly as she pushed a button.  
  


The town clock chimed loudly as Pumpkin and ghost shaped explosions went off in the sky showering candy over the excited spectators. Keith removed his top hat and gave a deep bow.  
  


**_“Happy Halloween Everyone!!!! And to all, a good Fright!”_ ** he said tossing his hat into the air, prompting a huge final explosion as candy corn rained onto the crowd while bats flew off in every direction into the night. 

While the crowd was distracted with the candy raining around them Matt was typing furiously on his own laptop trying to figure out how the hell the thief was still in  **_mid-air_ ** with no suspensions holding him out or anything!

Shiro was shouting at his officers to try and find a way up to as close as he could to the magician to get as close as they could to him but he was literally in middle between buildings the only way they’d get him was a helicopter.

“How in the world is he  **_doing that_ ** !?” Lance screeched trying not to give in and try shooting the magician with his glock he always kept on him.

“I don’t know there must be something on his suit that’s letting him do that, but that kind of technology !!” Matt grimaced,” ARGH and I can’t get to whatever or WHOEVER made those explosions in the air! I keep getting blocked each time!” 

“The bats are circling back!” Shiro said, as the bats circled around the Thief like an atom ring before they formed a tornado around the flying thief and like previously disappeared with literal bang as confetti came raining down all over the police force with shapes of halloween.

“He can fucking teleport. From Japan to here.” Lance gaped.

“He traveled 5,355 miles in less than ten seconds.” Matt twitched.

“Nakamori he’s not anywhere near you is he?” Shiro asked almost desperately as he had kept the inspector’s number.   
  


::He’s gone...from all the locations not a trace left but a few white feathers.:: Nakamori replied.   
  


::This is….there’s no way this is real!:: Hakuba raged stomping around in the background.   
  


\------------------------------    
  


Pidge could barely contain her laughter as she watched the bewildered and outraged expressions on the detectives and policemen’s faces from the cameras she hacked. 

“Well it’s nice to see you you are enjoying yourself Pidge…. “said Keith bluntly appearing behind Pidge in his normal clothes. 

Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes as she breathed slowly to compose herself. “Wow I can't remember the last time, I had this much fun!” she chuckled and sighed before lifting the laptop to Keith and opening a skype screen where the other Kaitos grinned. 

“So, how did I do?” asked Keith as three of the Kaito’s pulled off their masks.

::Oh that was good for your part sweetie!!:: Chikage cooed, :: and you’ve been practicing your voice changing you sounded exactly like Kaito!::

::The fireworks and the explosions were very nicely done Katie, and Keith I think your performance was fine but you’re going to have to step it up if you don’t want the police to notice.:: Toichi said ever the perfectionist as Keith grimaced, ::but for your first performance you did splendid.::

::Woooooww not bad baby bro and I”m and freaking jealous you could do that!! I had to use trick wiring when I walked in midair!:: Kaito pouted as he removed the monocle,::it was a good start but let’s wait and see how you do on a real heist then be prepared for all the remarks.::   
  


“Oh goody...still I have to admit that was pretty fun, despite the nerve wracking crowd.” Keith said as Pidge went back to laughing at the detectives expressions.   
  


::See see!! It really is fun to have heists and have the police chase you down,:: Kaito crowed,:: but I’ll be watching for your first heist baby bro, got plans for Halloween?::   
  


“Mostly a movie night, filled with horror movies of course. Allura’s making caramel apples to pass out to some children and Hunk’s planning on making s'mores in the oven along with some more treats for us.” Pidge said.

::What’s a s'more?:: Keith and Kaito asked.

“....Okay that’s the first thing you’re eating when we start the movie night. Toichi you need to show Kaito what a s’more is.” Pidge commented making the older man chuckle.

::Will do, and Keith usually has some horror movies on his laptop that he’d be willing to share. Has all original Japanese horror movies. Usually had that playing to scare Kaito from sneaking into his room.:: Toichi teased.   
  


::Which didn’t work once I figured out it was just a move!:: Kaito exclaimed indignantly, :: I might have some fun pulling more pranks here and there, but it’s late here Keith we’ll see you later!::   
  


“Bye guys and I really hope this plan of yours works Kai,” Keith sighed as his brother waved him off before the screen blanked out and Keith turned to his partner,” Ready to go? Long way or short?”   
  


“Pift short of course,” Pidge replied grinning as she made sure her laptop and everything was secure before she got on Keith’s back. She wrapped her arms around his neck  and her legs around his waist and the older boy got a good grip on her before he ran down the fire escape flipping over the rails, jumping over any obstacles all the way to Keith’s bike which was hidden away.   
  


Pidge quickly slipped on her helmet while Keith pulled out the bike and slipped on his. Jumping on, the bike roared to life as Keith sped out so fast the bike wheelied Pidge clung on to the older boy, whooping at the top of her lungs.    
  


\------------------------ 

The next morning Lance woke up feeling incredibly groggy. He sat up in bed and released a huge yawn and stretch before lying down again.    
  


“Uuuuuugh…… I feel like crap… “ he groaned rubbing his face."Why does KID always pull off his heists at midnight?....." Lance complained to himself as he decided to let himself sleep in.    
  


“GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRNING!!!” greeted Hunk cheerfully bursting into the room only to be met with an annoyed groan as Lance flipped himself over and covered his head with his pillow.    
  


__ “Pleease…. leave me to slumber Sunshine Giant…”  
  


“Come on Lance! Didn’t you want to get some decorations for the Lion House! And I thought you wanted to get a costume remember?” Hunk said as he grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at Lance who groaned in response.

“That was before we got that last minute KID notice, he fucking teleported Hunk he teleported from Japan and to here!” Lance grimaced as he tried pulling the covers over his head, “so let me sleeeeepppp!”

“...I was going to save this until you were down stairs but I stopped by Starbucks earlier and you that weird tall pumpkin spice with extra shots in it to wake you up.” Hunk said and as if that was his calling Lance sat up in bed but he still looked exhausted,”welcome to the world of the living.”

“Did you have to get me up this early though?” Lance groaned sipping the pumpkin spiced coffee which was slowly bringing him back to his senses.

“Lance it’s like past 10am,” Hunk snorted.

“Still too early, anything before 12 on a weekend is evil.” Lance groaned though he did manage to open his eyes and look at Hunk, “do you even know what you wanted to get for a costume?”   
  


“Dunno I see what they have if not I’ll go as an undead cook.” Hunk laughed until he got a good look at Lance’s. “Oooh… from the looks of you, I guess you won't need a costume judging by how dead you look… “

Lance just stared dead eyed at Hunk as he sipped his latte again. 

“Riiiiiight… I’m just gonna…. Leave you to your Latte….”said Hunk a little unnerved as he backed his way out and shut the door behind him. 

\------------------- 

Allura twirled about happily in her room humming a song as she hugged the dress she had worked on all week to wear for that special night. While the boys will be having their own fun that night, Allura was going to be going out with Shiro. The woman let out an excited squeal as she threw herself on her bed, the forcing causing the mice to bounce up from the mattress and land safely on her pillow.    
  


“This is going to be the best Halloween night ever~!” she sighed looking lovingly at the Juniberry blossoms sitting a vase by her bedside.    
  


\----------------------  
  


“It can't be that bad,” Pidge said as Keith had woken up to his alarm thanks to Kaito and his music.

He had slept in a bit and only woke up because Pidge the early bird that she was jumped into their bed with a box on her.

Keith was wary since he saw that it was from his mother but the look that Pidge wa giving him to open it won and he opened the box.

“So? What is it?” She asked as Keith groaned and pulled out a black set of ears attached to a headband and put it on. Pidge felt her face go red and mouth drop when the ears started to twitch and Keith suddenly looked like he had long fuzzy ears like a wolf. He actually had called it when his mom would send him ears that reacted to his emotions as the ears were twitching.

“Holy crap you were right about her sending that!!” Pidge laughed as she snapped a quick photo before running off,” come on doggy boy Coran made Halloween pancakes!”

Keith finding nothing else to do, got up ears and all headed down stairs. As he did he looked up when he heard some grumbling and something about pancakes as the door to Lance and Hunk’s room opened and a dead eyes Lance showed up.

“Bwah!" exclaimed Keith who did a double take." Woah, what happened to you?”

“No questions please…” Lance groaned blinking as his vision began to clear. No sooner did he caught a clear vision of Keith, Lance suddenly went into full alert. “Wha-What?! Ok I know I'm still dreaming!”

Lance started to turn around when Keith grabbed his wrist. “You're not dreaming Lance,” sighed the boy as the ears on his head twitched. “My mom sent me these…”   
  


“ooooh…. “ went Lance as he nodded in understanding while his eyes remained wide open. “They, uh… look pretty good…Black Cat?”

“Werewolf.”

“No kidding.”

There was an awkward silence as they two were not sure where to look. 

“Soooo…. pancakes?” asked Lance breaking the silence. 

“Pancakes” replied Keith. 

“Just give me a few minutes, I think I need to double up my routine hold this.” Lance said shoving the pumpkin spice into Keith’s hands as he went back into his room. 

Keith looking between going down to staying  with Lance. He debated for a few seconds before he followed Lance inside his shared room with Hunk. Though his ears went straight up when he saw all the product in Lance’s side and the slight mess. Maneuvering so he was sitting at his desk that was piled up with books and papers that were unfinished he waited for Lance to finish.   
  


Though the warm beverage in hand was making him curious, it smelled good and glances to where Lance was in the bathroom back to the cup.   
  


“It's just a sip…” Keith mumbled wanting to try the drink a tiny bit. He presses it to his lips and took a small drink. He was surprised by how good it was, he had never had pumpkin before but the flavor was good, the drink itself was strong with what was probably extra shots of caffeine.

He heard the water running from the sink and unconsciously sipped more of the drink while he waited for Lance. Keith had no idea how long it was but Lance came out just when he saw Keith sipping his drink and let out an indignant yell. Now that he didn't look like a walking zombie.

“Hey that's my coffee mullet!” Lance shouted making Keith choke a bit as the ears shot straight up. Marching over he swiped the cup and felt how much was left, it was about half,”you drank my coffee!”

“Ah sorry! I've never had that drink before so I kind of wanted to try it,” Keith said holding his hands up trying to placate Lance,”Uh look ill buy you another drink if we go out today okay?”

“Fine but I'm dragging you all over for drinking my coffee mullet,” Lance grumbled,” some of us need it to function in the morning.”

“Hey I only wake up in the early mornings only because I had to, besides why did you look like the living dead anyway?” Keith asked as they left Lance’s room.

“Kaitou KID’s heist last night,”

“Oh right I saw that,” Keith grinned,” even I didn't know how he floated in midair or did that teleporting trick” but was some cool shit.”

“Hng, whatever man, my brain hurts from thinking about it…”Lance muttered as he sipped his coffee when a thought struck him. Lance slowly brought down his cup with wide eyes, staring at it  then to Keith and then back to the cup in rapid succession, stopping dead in his tracks right at the bottom of the stairs. 

“You ok Lance?” asked Keith his ears a twitching as he turned to look at his rival.

Lance pursed his lips and gave Keith a thumbs up. Keith just shrugged  and went ahead into the kitchen. The sooner he disappeared from sight, Lance slowly walked to the bannister and knocked  his head against it a few times.  _ ‘Oh my god….I just drank from a cup  _ **_he_ ** _ had his lips on….Holy crap is this what they call a  _ **_second-hand Kiss?!’_ **

Lance released a silent scream before putting on a casual face and strutting into kitchen, marching straight to the garbage can and dumping the drink in it. Everyone else was already in the dining hall helping themselves to Halloween themed Pumpkin flavored Pancakes along with pumpkin muffins and pumpkin bread. “Woah….what’s with the pumpkin fest?”

“Get used to it Lancey-Boy. We’re gonna be eating pumpkin stuff for the next three days…” said Pidge bluntly as he ate his ‘pum-cakes’.  
  


Coran smiled sheepishly as he appeared with another batch of “Pum-Cakes” and “Muff-Kins”. “I may have gotten a **_tad bit_**...um... _Overzealous_ with the Jack O’lantern making…..” he admitted with a shrug while Hunk, Keith and Pidge jerked their thumbs to the many Jack O’Lanterns adorning the windows.  
  


“And this is just the Dining Hall..” added Hunk.   
  


“I've seen a few these around back home but not in this quantity…” Keith said he stared at the pumpkins,”they're pretty cool though.”

“Don't you celebrate Halloween?” Lance asked grabbing a good amount of pancakes before Hunk finished off the first of many batches.”

“Well yeah but pumpkin has never been a big thing in Japan, at least during the fall. It's usually chestnuts or sweet potatoes.” Keith said thinking about how Toichi would buy him and Kai warm chestnuts and warm sweet potatoes straight out of the fire.

“You poor deprived man, we are going to remedy that today,” Pidge said patting Keith’s back,” you have yet to enjoy all the things pumpkin.”

“There's more!?” Keith gaped as he grabbed a muffin.

“Oh trust us once fall hits it's instantly pumpkin season, anything that can have pumpkin will have pumpkin.” Lance said grabbing some juice.

“Don't you guys get sick and tired of it?” Keith asked as Allura was practically skipping down the stairs.

“Sick and tired of what?” She asked taking a seat next to Hunk.

“Pumpkin, there's so much of it around and I haven't been in the city yet.” Keith replied as his ears pressed against his head annoyed.

“If you go out of your way to eat then yes but if you eat it in moderation then it's enjoyable. So it's a good seasonal treat just like peppermint is when Christmas and winter comes around.” Allura said but she couldn't help stare at the ears,” Keith?”   
  


“My mom and Jiisan made them and had them shipped over here, “ Keith said as one ear twitches while the other stayed pressed against his head,”mom’s idea for a costume.”

Allura couldn't help but reach over and pet Keith’s head making the Asian boy turn red and Allura giggle,” forgive me but you just looked so cute like that!”

Since it was Allura, Keith couldn’t find it in him to defy her as he just slumped onto the table and let the matron have her way with him. Pidge took a drink of milk from his glass, noticing Allura’s chipper demeanor.  “You look like you’re in good mood today Allura. Something happening today?”   
  


“Yes indeed~” Coran grinned annoyingly along with Hunk and Lance.

“Our lovely Lady here, has got herself a date tonight~” Lance teased, waving his fork in her direction.   
  


Pidge did a spit take in his direction but fortunately Lance was able to dive out of the way in time. The tech genius coughed a bit before looking at Allura in surprise who blushed and twirled Keith’s wolf ear. “OMG with who?!” he demanded as he took another drink of milk .   
  


“Takashi Shirogane,” answered Hunk who was not as lucky dodging Pidge’s second spit-take while Keith shot up in his seat.   
  


“The  **_Police CHIEF?!”_ ** the two roommates exclaimed as they whipped their heads to Allura blushed and crossed her arms.   
  


“It is not a date! It is just two friends catching up!” she clarified indignantly.   
  


“Technically it's a date since he did give you flowers,” Coran laughed as he sipped his tea.   
  


Allura pouted as she pulled Keith back down and cuddled his head like he was an actual pet,the poor boy was flushed as his ears were pointing straight up,” that was an apology for me flipping him at the grocery!”

“You  **_flipped_ ** Chief Shirogane…”  Hunk said gawking, as he remembered how big the guy was,” he wasn't heavy at all!?”

“Chief Shirogane is a blackbelt remind me never to get on Allura’s bad side…” Lance said as he looked at Allura and Keith, not quite sure who he should be jealous of.

“A-anyway! I hope you boys are good while I'm out with Shiro, that means no indoor wars with your Paintballs Lance.” Allura said.

“It was one time.” The dark skinned teen said.

“Which was once long enough, now I know you guys have plans so try not to make too much of a mess,” Allura added.

“ **_Yes mom._ ** ” Pidge, Lance and Hunk said in unison.

“Uhm Allura can you let me go please?” Keith asked a bit weakly not use to being hugged like this outside of Chikage's hugs.

“Oh yes I apologize, it's the ears I swear,” Allura replied sheepishly,”so you boys ready for your party tonight?”

“We’re just going to pick up some costumes and maybe some more snacks and have a long movie marathon of horror.” Lance grinned.

“I have some original Horror movies from Japan on my laptop, I'm sure I can put subtitles on,” Keith suggested.

“Oh hell yeah! I heard those are some pretty good ones, oh yeah we can get some other movies too I think someone recommended me a few Korean horrors too.” Lance said eagerly.

Pidge immediately jumped from his seat. “Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go !”

“AFTER I go shower, Spitty Spitty Bang Bang!” said Hunk standing up and leaving the Dining Hall while Pidge blushed and smiled apologetically.

The remaining boys all got up and helped Coran clear up stuff in the meantime .   
  


\---------------------------------   
  


“As my sisters would say every festive season, ‘ _ It’s time to hit the Mall~’ _ ” exclaimed Lance performing an impression of possibly his older sisters as the group walked through the doors of Altea Mega Mall. 

“Ok we got most of the decorations, we just need snacks and costumes,”noted Hunk reading off a list on his smart phone.

“Alright then, lets head to the costume shop first then,” suggested Keith slipping his hands into his pockets. “The sooner the better too, or we’ll miss out on the good ones.”

Hunk and Lance looked horrified and grabbed each other’s hands dramatically. “Ohmigosh you are right!” gasped Hunk.

“ **_VAMOS!!!”_ ** declared Lance as he grabbed Keith’s hand while Hunk grabbed Pidge, dashing off towards the escalator, dragging the bewildered smaller two.

The group arrived on the right floor and made a quick beeline for the costume shop. 

It seems they weren't the only ones who had this same idea and they stares at the crowd of people trying to pick their last minute costumes.

“Crap! Okay split up and find your costumes and then keep in touch through texting got it?” Lance said as Hunk nodded.

“Good thing I already know what I want to be,” Pidge muttered but she got an idea for Hunk and grinned,” Hunk i have the perfect costume idea for you come on!”

“O-okay! I'll see you in a few Lance! You too Keith!” Hunk shouted over the crowd as the two disappeared.

“I hope Hunk doesn't lose Pidge,” Keith said as Lance kept a firm grip on the Asian boy’s own as they meandered through the crowd,”do you even know what you want to dress up as?”

“If we lost Pidge all you need to do is look for the people twitching on the ground from his taser shots.” Lance retorted going down each aisle trying to find something interesting but not too common that looked good,”and I'll find something!”

“You you're like picking from the bottom of the pile,” Keith pointed out grimacing at some of the cringe worthy costumes, if a good portion of them could be called costumes as he hurriedly pushes Lance out of that particular aisle.

“I know I know but school got busy and there was the whole thing with KID, that wasn't doing me any favors.” Lance argued back, he knew Keith was right but like hell he would admit it. He really wanted a decent costume though, even if it was a private party it was still fun to dress up.

 

He looked at a Max Steel costume but wasn't sure but there was a hint of blue and Lance saw a costume that was hidden behind some others. Eagerly rushing forward he pushed past the other costumes and pulled out his prize. It as a Sokka costume but it was the warrior version near the end of the series!

“Ha! See did find something good this is perfect!” Lance said happily holding the costume tightly so he wouldn't lose it in the crowd,” I just have to find a cheap black sword and I'm set!”

“That's a pretty decent costume Lance,” Keith said,”oddly enough I think it suits you.” 

“I'll take that as a compliment now let's go find my sword!” Lance said as he grabbed Keith’s arm again, just so he wouldn't lose Keith of course. 

They had to play tug-a-war a bit with a few individuals before Lance found the sword he wanted. Grinning at his finds he texted Hunk to meet him by the register. Though the crowd seemed to have gotten bigger as Lance and Keith were trying to get through that the two boys were almost pressed against each other. 

Lance was trying to keep a straight face as he could feel Keith pressing against his back as they got closer to the front and was relieved when the crowd seemed to lessen.

“Hey there you guys are!” Hunk called waving a hand at them,”crazy how fast the crowd got so find your costume?”

“Look at this beauty I found!” Lance smirked and Hunk whistles, even Pidge looked impressed.

“Not bad, I wanted simple so I'm going as a witch,” Pidge said holding out ‘his’ costume.

“You're gunna pretend to be a girl? I would've thought you’d go for Harry Potter,” Lance said while Keith was trying not to laugh as Pidge just smirked.

“I felt I wanted a change that's all, show them your costume Hunk.” Pidge said.

“Pidge said it suited me since in so big and likeable but can kick butt too,” Hunk laughed as he held out his costume.  
  
“Po from Kung Fu Panda! Not bad Pidge!” Lance said giving him a thumbs up,before he frowned at the lack of anything in Keith’s ”why didn't you grab anything mullet?”

“Because I already have the ears and tail thanks to my mom so I can just wear some slightly shredded jeans and a shredded shirt or no shirt.” Keith replied.   
  


“ooooh, sounds badass!” commented Hunk while Pidge let her thoughts fly to Fantasy Ville.    
  


**_*WHAM*  
  
_ **

The group flinched as they turned to see Lance had atomic headbutted a pillar. “Holy shit are you ok man?” asked Hunk in concern grabbing Lance who turned around with a swirly eyed  look and a ginormous lump swelling on his forehead. 

“Super duper Hunky Dory~!” answered a loopy Lance before passing out onto the floor. 

“Laance!!!! No Buddy you're too young and pretty! Stay out of the light!” yelled Hunk trying to revive Lance while Keith looked on and Pidge stared at the cracks in the pillar. 

“Holy shit is the Pillar ok?” Pidge asked earning a light smack and a scolding look from Keith.    
  


\-------------------   
  


“Ow...owowow geez this still stings…” Lance whined as he adjusted his wolf helmet wincing when the material brushed against his lump.

“Well if  **_someone didn't head butt a pillar_ ** they wouldn't be in that situation,” Hunk snorted as he was adjusting the panda ears headband, making sure not to smear the body paint they had picked up as well.

“I told you it was an accident!” Lance raged waving his fake sword at Hunk as he brought out more snacks to the table, though he did grab a handful of candy to snack on from the bowl Allura had out for any kids that stopped by.

“Yeah you just stood there and the pillar attacked you,” Pidge said as she fixed her witch’s hat.

“You make a pretty cute Witch Pidge despite that you're a boy,” Lance said while Pidge was trying not to smirk,”where’s mullet and Allura for that matter?”

“Allura is waiting for Shiro to pick her up Since she had given him the costume she made for him,” Pidge replied grabbing a water bottle as Hunk and Lance were hanging up the string of small glowing pumpkins,”and she's helping Keith ‘artistically’ shred a shirt and pants.”   
  


“Huh? You can artistically shred something?” Lance asked.

“That's possible?” Hunk added.

“Well you've seen how expensive some shredded jeans and shirts are,” Pidge pointed out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lance ran to it first,”I got it! Happy Halloween!” He greeted and gawked.

“Hi Lance is Allura here?” Shiro asked.

Pidge and Hunk looked as well and their eyes widen. Shiro was wearing an impressive armor, it had a skintight black undersuit and white armor pieces but what made it cool was the brief colors of black on the armor and there pieces the GLOWED too. Not to mention the helmet was badass.

“Whooaaa that's so cool!  Allura made it for you!?” Hunk gawked and the three crowded around an embarrassed Shiro.

“I see the paladin suit fits you!” Allura said happily as she walked down in a gorgeous flowy gown of white, shades of blue and some gold, with a headpiece across her head,”I'm so happy it was kind of rushed so I was afraid it would look sloppy.”

Shiro’s face lit up as he walked inside more when he saw Allura’s outfit. ‘ _ Wow… ‘ _

“And you look every part of the space princess, the ears helped.” Shiro added smiling before he saw a small furry ear twitch behind Allura,”and who is that?”  
  
“Ah this is Keith! You probably missed him last time you were here,I was helping him with his costume! ” Allura said as she pushed Keith forward.

Keith had on the ears and tail Chikage had made for him as the ears reflected his nervousness as they flicked around, but bowed a bit.   
  


“Nice to meet you Chief Shirogane,” Keith greeted smiling.   
  


The others moved closer and could see that Allura had also convinced him to let her put makeup on that made his dark indigo eyes stand out. He was wearing a white shirt that was shredded so that it hung on one shoulder and revealed his abs and muscles on his chest and arms while jeans were faded a bit and one knee had a hole. 

Pidge stared mesmerized at Keith’s wagging tail while Lance just brought a hand to his helmet and pushed it forward. Screw the pain. He just can’t handle this right now. Hunk on the other hand stared with big sparkly eyes as he rapidly snapped photos of Keith.  
  


“Oh my goodness Keith! You look so badass and cuuuuute!!!!” squealed the large teen while Keith blushed.

“This tail tho~” cooed Pidge as he grabbed it and rubbed his face against it.

“Well we’ll leave you boys to your fun,” said Shiro as Allura slid her arm into the crook of his. 

“Don’t wait up boys~” said Allura when suddenly-   
  


“WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!!!!!” cried Coran crashing into the room dressed as the Phantom of the Opera from the hall closet making everyone grab each other and scream.   
  


“Coran what in the world were you doing in  the hall closet?” asked Allura as she let go off Shiro’s arm while the man did the same. 

Meanwhile Pidge had jumped onto Hunk’s shoulder while he had Lance and Keith hugged together in his giant arm. Once the group saw it was only Coran they slowly separated  while they all blushed sheepishly.  

“I was actually looking for the camera! Surely you don’t believe you can leave on a magical Halloween night date without a picture do you Young Miss? Besides what’s a festive night without some festive pictures Yes?”

The group looked at each other and shrugged.

“Sure why not, besides it is Keith’s first halloween with us and Allura got to catch up with her friend,” Pidge said grinning as they grouped together and took a simple group photo at first.

“Say Happy Halloween!” Coran said aiming the camera.   
  


“Happy Halloween!”   
  


After that they group did a variety of different poses, one had Pidge fighting against Hunk with her broom while Hunk pretended to do kung-fu, another had Shiro bowing to Allura holding her hand while she looked like a true regal princess. Though if you looked closer you could see both of them were pinkish in the face, They also had Keith and Lance pretend to fight since they were both ‘wolves’ to see who was superior, Allura had fun with them as she positioned Lance where he was close to Keith with the blade against Keith’s heart and Keith’s ‘claws’ were pressed against Lance’s Jugular. 

Of course they came up with some silly poses after that before Coran was satisfied.

“Thank you! Oh Allura don’t forget your caramel apples for the children!” Coran called as Shiro and Allura were heading off.

“Oh yes! Thank you Coran!” Allura said running to the kitchen and carefully picking up the tray that had several caramel apples on it with a variety of Halloween themed candy and decorations on them.

“Children? “Keith asked looking at the apples and looking interested in them as the others crowded around him as well. She handed them each a decorated apple before answering Keith’s question.

“They’re for the children’s halloween Fair, it’s for children who can’t go trick or treating it’s a cute carnival for them and a charity, the adults just pay $5 per child and they can go from booth to booth trick or treating and playing games!” Allura explained as she handed a caramel apple that looked like a jack-o-lantern. Keith’s eyes lit up as when he got the apple like an actual child, Allura couldn’t help but coo as the tail was wagging furiously.

“Thanks Allura,” Keith said, “have fun!”

“We will now remember there will still be trick-or-treaters coming to the door so be polite and don’t scare them too bad, there should be enough candy for a while, and Lance, Hunk no eating all of them before the kids get here!” Allura stated.

“Yes  **mom…** ” Lance and Hunk pouted.

Shiro laughed as he pulled Allura along before she could reprimand them anymore. “Come on princess or else we’ll be late." 

Allura giggled as well before waving to the tenants and closing the door behind them. The moment they did Coran whipped his cloak around."Alright! Let's begin the party!  _ bleh bleh-bleh!”  _ he announced in a stereotypical Dracula accent. 

“Aren't you supposed to be the Phantom?” asked Lance while the others cheered.   
  


Coran shrugged as he tossed the mask and put on false fangs instead. “No worries, I’m flexible!  __ bleh, bleh, bleh! “  
  


“Yo less talk! Lets party!” cheered Pidge as he started the stereo letting Fifth Harmony’s  _ I’m in Love with a Monster  _ begin playing. 

Hunk, of course made a beeline for the buffet Coran had prepared earlier.

Which left Keith trying to figure out how exactly to eat the apple and Lance watching trying not to make a noise at how utterly adorable Keith looked almost pouting at the apple that was in his hands before Lance couldn’t take it.

“Oh come here mullet you don’t have to eat it off the stick!” Lance said dragging the he refused to admit cute boy behind him passing Hunk who already had two plates filled up with food as he grabbed the Caramel apple out of Keith’s hand and pulled out a cutting board. Grabbing a knife he carefully cut it into eight quarters and put it on one of the spare plates shoving it right back to Keith.   
  


“That’s how you eat a caramel apple,” Lance huffed.   
  


“Oh. That makes sense, wanna share?” Keith asked.

Lance stiffly nodded while internally he was going  _ ‘Godammit!! Why does every little thing he does get to me!! He’s not even trying that prick!!” _

Lance and Keith were walking to the buffet table as Coran was telling Hunk all the ideas he had for their little private party when they heard a knock on the door and tiny voices yelling “trick or treat! “   
  


“I’ll get it, since you helped me with my caramel apple Lance,” Keith said walking over to the door and picking up the large bowl of candy. He opened it and he saw an adorable looking Tinkerbell and Peter Pan holding out their bags eagerly. Behind them a bored looking pair of teenage girls looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here, until they heard the children gasp and they saw Keith, nearly dropping their phones. Though they did take a few pics when Keith knelt down to look at the kids.   
  


“Woooww a puppy man!” The tinkerbell said, “so cute and the ears move!!”

“So does the tail! It’s wagging like a real puppy!” the Peter Pan said.

“I’m a werewolf but I guess it’s still a puppy,” Keith laughed as he held the candy out, “take your pick.” 

The children politely grabbed a few pieces each, probably been told by their parents they couldn’t just grab a lot when offered.

“Thank you!” The two chimed but the Tinkerbell looked like she wanted to say more.

“Did you want a different candy?” Keith asked.   
  


“C-c-c-can I pet your head Mr. Puppy?” she asked shyly. 

_ ‘Eh, why not? ‘ _ Keith shrugged mentally as he smiled and bent down, letting the children pat his hair and ears in fascination. 

“Um…”One of the two older girls spoke up bashfully. “Can we too?”

“Please?" the other asked bashfully, blushes evident on their faces. 

Keith flashed them a smile and nodded as letting the two gingerly touch his ears as well. 

“Oh wow… they feel so real!" the bashful girl spoke as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan nodded vigorously while the older of the two looked like she was in bliss as she stroked Keith’s hair.  
  


The two girls exchanged looks with each as they held up their smartphones. “Is it ok if we took a selfie, together?” they both asked excitedly.

“We wanna be in the picture too!!” The children exclaimed looking up at the adults.

“I don’t mind,” Keith said and picked the two up making them squeal as they wrapped their arms around Keith’s neck hugging him while the girls moved as close as they could with Keith holding their cell phones up and took a few pictures before thanking him as he put the kids down.

“Thanks mister puppy man!” The Peter Pan and the Tinkerbell said skipping off while the teenagers followed them, writing something rapidly on their phones.

Keith shrugged as he shut the door and blinked when he saw the rest of the group staring at him, “What?”

“Dude they were totally into you!” Lance exclaimed eating another caramel apple piece, “they wanted selfies with you!!”

“I think it was just the ears to be, besides it’s just the first group and we’re suppose to be taking turns,” Keith stated grabbing a chocolate for himself and popping it into his mouth, “and weren’t we having a party?”

“Yes back to the party so we can watch our movies when we’re dead tired and can’t move to run away!” Pidge cackled as they headed back to the main area, where Lance and Keith took a seat on the couch, the darker skinned teen handing over the apple slices.

“You ate more than half,” Keith grumbled.

“You said we could share~” Lance teased and watched as Keith’s ears pressed against his head as he glowered at Lance,”oh and I call next door bell.”

Though as the night wore on more and more people did come, a lot of them were little who liked the idea of living in a haunted house with all the different characters that would greet them. A lot of them enjoyed seeing all of them but all the residents except for a magician in training seemed to notice that the most request one or hopeful to open the door was Keith. Mostly by other teenage girls and even some of their classmates.

“Have a fun night!” Pidge called to the latest group and looked at the clock, “Oh thank god it’s like close to ten we can finally have our horror movie night!” 

“And no more requests for Keith,” Hunk added whispering to Pidge as he and Coran were putting together the s'mores for the movie night.

“No kidding, it’s a good thing Lance managed to keep Keith distracted and keeping him on the couch because it was getting a bit ridiculous with everyone coming to see Keith like he’s some sort of spectacle.” Pidge huffed.    
  


“the nerve!" Coran huffed in agreement, twitching his moustache. 

The microwave beeped loudly, prompting Pidge to dash over to it with a big bowl as he opened the door removed the bag of microwave popcorn and dumped the contents into the bowl before closing it." Popcorn’s ready! “ announced Pidge trotting into the common room with it followed by Hunk and Coran.    
  


“As are the s'mores!” added Coran as he and Hunk set their trays down on the table.  


Keith's eyes widened as his tail wagged upon seeing the s'mores. “Wow! So these are the  _ s'mores _ Pidge was telling about..”   
  


_ ‘Too cute….’  _  Pidge and Lance groaned looking at Keith while Hunk was snapping photos of Keith as he looked at the treats in front of him.    
  


“They’re still pretty warm but that's the best time to eat it,” Coran said looking like a happy Uncle taking care of their nieces and nephews, “also can get a bit messy too but that’s a good thing,”

Keith grabbed one of the s’mores, blowing on it as he tossed it between his hands as it was still pretty warm. Luckily this looked like it was easier to eat than the caramel apple Allura had given them. He bit into it and instantly his eyes lit up as the combination of the marshmallow, chocolate and graham crackers together. He pulled back from the treat his eyes looking amused when there was a trail of marshmallow from the treat to his mouth.

“I think he likes it,” Hunk laughed as he grabbed two for himself and bit into half of one, “Mmmm marshmallows are perfectly puffy, chocolate melted just right I love baking these things in the oven.”

“Yeah but then where’s the fun of burning your marshmallows over and open fire,” Lance laughed as he took one too. He looked over at Keith, who wasn’t saying anything but the tail was giving it away how much he was enjoying it as he was nibbling on the treat to make it last,” Oi Keith don’t be so neat there’s plenty and we can alway make more go on and gorge yourself on them.”

Just as Lance was about to take a bite off one himself, the loud chime of the doorbell rang out.  
  


“I got this… “ he sighed grabbing the last of the candy and walking to the door, throwing it open." Happy Hallooooooww……" Lance’s voice trailed off as he saw that the ringer was none other than Nyma in a sexy 1920’s era dress holding a plastic tommy gun.  
  


“Hey there sugar~” she said with a flirtatious wink. 

“Ha-he-heeeey…..Nyma! “ greeted Lance composing himself and giving his most charming smile when he heard a whistle. 

“What am I, chop suey?” asked Rolo as he stepped out from behind Nyma wearing  a suit  and hat also styled from the 1920’s. Like Nyma, he too toted a Tommy Gun, likely loaned from the Survival Club airsoft collection. 

“Hey Rolo sorry Nyma’s veeerryy distracting, but why are you guys here?” Lance asked as he put the candy away since the two people in front of him weren’t carrying any bags for treats, “I mean wouldn’t you guys be at like a Halloween Party? Nice costumes by the way, Bonnie and Clyde?”

“What better excuse than to carry these babies?” Rolo grinned,” and yeah but it was Nyma’s idea, I wanted to do Star Wars.”

“Oh we would’ve but then we heard this cute rumor about a cute werewolf hanging around the Lion House.” Nyma said glancing over Lance and saw Keith not paying attention to the door and was taking Lance’s advice to just enjoy the treats, “and I see him right there!”

Nyma tried to bypass Lance but he quickly held his arm up stopping the girl from stepping inside the lion's house.

“Uh wait, Nyma, Rolo…” Lance said stopping them, looking at them frowning“we kinda got a whole lot of people that came a while back asking for Keith and it was fine at first but it got troublesome, so did you guys really just come here to see Keith?” 

“what? Pssh! no!” said Rolo getting defensive. “Nyma was just kidding! Weren't cha Nyma? “

Lance swore he saw a flash of annoyance in Nyma’s eyes but he immediately brushed it off when she gave a dazzling smile. “Well duh! We just found the campus party way too loud. We thought we'd just stop by and see what you gee-uhm, I mean,  **_boys,_ ** were up to.”   
  


“Mind if we join the party, Lancey?” asked Rolo placing an arm around Lances shoulders.  _ “I’m sure Nyma would reeeeeaaaallly appreciate it~” _ he added in whisper.   
  


Lance didn’t know what to do, on one hand the girl he’s been crushing on since he saw her was wanting to come inside and see them, not to mention if it really would make her really happy that he let them inside…  


__ But what about your feelings for Keith?  
  


That had Lance stop from opening his mouth and instantly agreeing, he really didn’t want to get the others upset and he had remembered when Keith had practically sprinted when he heard Nyma approaching.   
  


“Let me just ask the other’s really quickly, alright?” Lance asked, getting a surprised look from Rolo as Lance removed his arm and walked up to the others catching their attention. Leaving the two of them to look at each other frowning. It was only a few minutes when Lance came back rubbing the back of his head, “they said you can come in for a little bit but that’s it can’t stay very long guys.”

“Eh that’ll do thanks Lance.” Rolo said as Nyma moved passed the other boy and headed to where the group was. Hunk looked a bit uneasy having Nyma there as Pidge had her eyes narrow at her when she practically seated herself and glued to Keith’s side.

The wolf wears were flat against his head as he looked unsure as Nyma was grinning at him.   
  


“Er Hi Nyma,” Keith said.

“Wow the rumors were true you really are a cute looking werewolf, the technology in the ears are pretty advance if they can follow your emotions.” Nyma said reaching up to touch them when Keith moved his head back stopping her.

“Uh they’ve been touched all night and I don’t want to wear them out already,” Keith said rather defensive, his tail wrapping around his waist. 

Nyma looked briefly offended as she drew back her hand. “Oh… well that's alright~ So what are we doing?”

“ **_We,_ ** were gonna watch a movie until you two arrived,” answered Pidge, purposely letting the snarky tone in her voice. 

Nyma’s eye twitched but she still maintained bright, albeit forced, smile. “Oooh, sounds interesting.”

Hunk sweated nervously as sparks flew between Nyma’s and Pidge’s eyes. “So, Pidge right? I just  **adore** your witch costume, its so  **_befitting_ ** of you. ” Nyma casually said in sickly sweet tone, but Pidge could easily detect the hidden jab made at her .

Pidge forced a smile on her own face. “Gee, Thanks Nyma. I guess you decided not to wear a costume this year?”

**_Twitch!_ ** “My, my, silly  **_child_ ** ! I’m dressed as Bonnie from Bonnie and Clyde. But its ok, I guess you're too young to know aren't you?” 

The boys in the room all held their breath as they could feel the air in the room getting heavier with tension. 

Pidge’s eye twitched as well as her smile only got forced wider. “Oh I'm sorry, it's just that your costume looks so much like something you'd usually wear. You know, since you always dress like a whor-”

“WHOOOOooooo is ready for more s’mores?! Fresh batch out of the oven!” exclaimed Coran jumping in just at the right moment as the boys all sighed in relief while Pidge and Nyma decided to stand down for the moment. 

Keith, Lance and Hunk quickly grabbed another one as they warily watched Pidge and Nyma in case something caught on fire from the Sparks that were going off. None of them noticed that while everyone had their eyes in Nyma and Pidge, Rolo was making his way into the halls.

‘ _ Now if I was some formal looking Prissy Lady what room would I be in…?’ _ He thought as he slowly moved upstairs until he got to what was probably one of the bigger rooms and smirked.    
  


__ Bingo.  
  


Rolo grasped the door and turned it to open it a bit. Just as he was about to step inside, he let out a muffled cry of surprise when he was suddenly attacked!! Something had latched onto his face and he couldn't see and then something was  **_crawling_ ** up his back and his right pant leg making him shiver and panic as something was scratching around in his junk area. 

He couldn't even shout for help as he was sent stumbling around the halls crashing into the walls.

_ “What the fuck?!”  _ Rolo’s muffled scream was made as he was slowly suffocating. Suddenly he felt a pair of long, wet, wiggly things tickle the insides of his ear making his entire body  seized up and turn cold as he released a strangled muffled cry. 

\--------   
  


Keith’s ear twitched as he looked at the guys.

_   
“Did you guys hear something?” He asked biting into another s’more. _

“The only thing I'm hearing is Pidge pulling out all the sass on Nyma,” Lance replied as the two were still glaring and making snide comments about each other,”kinda regret letting them in…”   
  


“Yeah same…” Hunk sweated,” I know you have a crush on Nyma and all…”

Lance chewed and swallowed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.  _ “Yeeeaaah….. About that…” _

Suddenly, Nyma released a huge, high pitched shriek as she jumped up on the couch and practically onto Keith's shoulders. “OH MY GOD! A RAAAAT!!!!!" she screeched in fear pointing to the mound of s'mores.    
  


The boys all looked to the pile to see that it was none other than Tiny eating a cracker crumb as she blinked up at them innocently.  
  


“Awwww~” cooed the boys while Nyma shuddered. 

“Oh, hey Tiny," greeted Keith with a smile as Tiny backed up a bit before jumping and  landing on Keith's knee. 

“EW, EW, EW! GET THAT DISGUSTING LITTLE RAT AWAY FROM ME!” screamed Nyma as she flailed, making her lose her grip and falling backwards off the couch. 

“Actually she’s a mouse. And she bathes regularly!” informed Coran indignantly as Tiny climbed onto Keith's shoulder and folded her little arms, nodding with a tiny huff. 

Keith then carried Tiny gently in his hands. “Come on, she’s really swee-” Keith tried to gently explain but was cut off by Nyma’s screaming as she grabbed a nearby Jack O’Lantern and was about to fling it at Tiny when Pidge quickly vaulted over the couch and pulled out her stun gun from her sleeve.    
  


_“CRUCIO!"_ she yelled as she open fired on Nyma.  
  


The wires hit Nyma in the side dead on as her body spazzed out with electricity making her  hair stand up. Suddenly-    
  


**_*KaBOOSH!!! *  
  
_ **

The pumpkin exploded due to the electrical surge, splattering old pumpkin juice and mush all over Nyma and her outfit as she crumpled to  the floor.    
  


Pidge smirked as she reeled the wires back in while Keith held Tiny protectively. Meanwhile Hunk, Coran and Lance all did a perfect See No Evil, Hear No Evil and Speak No Evil respectively in shock. 

Nyma twitched as she got slowly got up in a daze when she caught her reflection in a nearby wall mirror and screamed." My  **_HAIR!!!! My MAKEUP!!! MY DRESS!!!!”_ ** she cried out in despair. 

Indeed, Nyma was quite the sight with her frizzed out hair and pumpkin splattered dressed which was singed at some parts. The pumpkin juice had also made her makeup wet, causing her mascara to run and her lipstick was smeared.  **_“Don't look at me! I’m hideous!!!”._ ** Nyma despaired. 

_ “So what else is new?.. .”  _ Pidge muttered in amusement under her breath. 

At that moment the group heard another shriek followed by some tumbling and a loud thump as everyone looked out into the hallway to see a traumatized, pale Rolo looking scratched up, bruised and disheveled, crouched up and shivering at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Damn, what happened to you Rolo?” asked Lance in concern. 

“I don't know! I was just suddenly attacked and then I couldn't see anything and I crashed into the walls and fucking hell this place really is haunted!” Rolo exclaimed while the others blinked at him.

“That rumor is still going around?” Hunk asked,”I thought that was over and done with.”

“It's college Hunkster, it's hard to dispute a rumor that's been going on for a long while,” Lance said,”but the place is great I don't know about haunted.”

“I head of the reputation the house had when I talked to Shay and Rax but I like living here.” Keith said as Tiny nuzzles his face as Keith petted her.

There were more squeaking making Nyma freeze as the rest of the mice suddenly appeared and Pinky joined Tiny on Keith’s shoulder while the other mice were looking threatening at Nyma who then shrieked like a banshee.   
  


“ **_Get me the hell out of here!!”_ ** She shouted as she ran past the mice not wanting to even look at them grabbing Rolo’s sorry carcass and moving their asses out.   
  


“Well that was certainly entertaining.” Coran said after a few moments of silence of what happened,”so who chooses the first movie?”

“Lance goes last because he let those people in.” Pidge grumbled as Lance whined.

“Oh come on at least I had the decency to ask you  and you all  agreed! I didn't just blankly invite them in without notice!” Lance argued.

“Come on Pidge give him some slack and let's just enjoy the movies, we did want a marathon of horror right?” Keith said.

“Just nothing too bad...r-right?” Hunk asked while Pidge's eyes glinted behind her glasses.

“It's a horror movie marathon, what do you think Hunk?” Pidge teases, as Hunk groaned sitting on the couch and stuffed his face with s’mores,”alright so how about Keith starts?”

“Hmm three good ones off the top of my head, The Ring, The Grudge or Creepy Hide and Seek.” Keith said, which got a few raised eyebrows.

“That last one I want to see what's so scary about it,” Lance demanded,”how is that scary?”

“It is when you play it with a ghost,” Keith grinned as he set up his laptop to his movies before connect it to the TV,” you have to do this ceremony to start it and another one to end it if you haven't been found,” the boy appeared gleeful as Hunk was already looking sick to his stomach while Lance was holding his brave face. “Here we go~”

Coran quickly hit lights and ran to an empty space on the couch as the movie began playing.    
  


\--------------------- 

It was partway through the movie and Hunk and Coran were clinging to each other for dear life. Pidge on the other hand stared transfixed as she munched on the popcorn with all four mice sitting on either of her shoulders. Grumpy and Pinky hid behind Spotty who nervously gorged on a single popcorn while Tiny had her eyes covered while peeking through her little paws.    
  


Keith had seen this movie quite a few times already so he was more or less numbed to it but the scare scenes still never fail to make him jump. He glanced over to Lance who despite his earlier braveface had unconsciously gripped Keith’s arm while staring at the screen with terrified eyes and bated breath. 

When the ghost suddenly appeared behind the main actor, Coran and Hunk screamed at the top of their lungs and clutched each other tighter causing Pidge to jump, scaring the mice to either dive into her hair, shirt or the popcorn bowl. Keith blushed in surprise when he was suddenly yanked into Lance’s arms as the guy hid his face behind Keith's shoulder, his helmet flying off. 

He was practically sitting in Lance’s lap as the guy had his arms wrapped around his waist, he could feel him shivering as the screams from the TV got louder. Okay maybe Lance was cute when he wasn't being annoying and just clingy like this. Unsure what he should do, he felt Lance jump again and hold onto him tighter when they could hear the sounds of the ghost coming close again.

Since it was dark Keith moved one of his arms and ran a hand gently through Lance’s hair, trying to calm him down. It worked a little bit, this was what Chikage would do when he had his nightmares. Lance didn't feel too keen to let go, especially since Keith had to use his  **_other_ ** hand to stop his tail from wagging furiously which he knew it would.

The movie continues until the final scene cut and the screen faded to black. Hunk practically flew to the wall and opened the lights as the credits were rolling.

“Okay promise me  **_no one_ ** will try that ceremony! Ever!” Hunk breathed heavily though he looked at Lance in particular about it, but his mouth dropped when he stared at the position he and Keith were in and took another picture.

“D-D-don't worry Hunk I have no plans for that!” Lance squeaked out his head still buried into Keith’s shoulder.

Pidge had to dig out Tiny from the popcorn bowl before she saw the two as well,”Comfy Lance? Keith really should just be a wolf plushie with the way you're holding him.”

Lance’s head snapped up and looked at Keith who was sitting between his legs and he reacted by pushing Keith off of him and onto the floor.

“Hey!” Keith groaned running his backside,”you're welcome  _ you jerk _ ,”   
  


“ **Next movie!!”** Lance practically shouted his face burning.   
  


Keith rolled his eyes as he stood up,”why don't you pick it then Lance.” The wolf clad boy said Lance grabbed the remote quickly going to Netflix picking another movie. Keith wouldn't admit this out loud either but it really was strangely comfortable in Lance’s lap.

The night continued with the group screaming and clinging to each other just getting scared out of their wits. The snacks were practically gone by the time the last movie was going to be played.

“Alright it's like 2am so this'll be the last movie,” Lance said,”it's a Korean horror that looked good from the reviews then we’ll crash.”

“Works for me, I think we all are going to sleep in tomorrow,” Hunk yawned as Pidge was determined to last the whole marathon.

“I'm with you there so no happy sunshine Hunk in the morning deal buddy?” Lance asked as he pressed play and shut the lights off.

“Deal,” Hunk replied as Lance settled back on the couch, though he kept some space between him and Keith.

As the movie played everyone’s eyes were going from the movie to the subtitles, except for Keith who could understand what the actors were saying. He watches enraptured not having hearing his home language in years, It was something he never knew he missed. When the character woke up afraid and trapped in an old hospital, Keith felt his chest tighten unconsciously as the main character moves through the halls only armed with a broken pipe as the shadows seemed to be moving all around them. 

::Eomma?! Appa?! Neo Eodiya?!:: the protagonist called out desperately walking down the halls, suddenly the teen heard a noise that made him run down a hall. ::Eomma?! Appa?!::

The protagonist looked around the ICU he entered to find eerily deserted when suddenly something made him turn around as an giant shadowed man appeared and wrapped his hands the protagonists neck before he had a chance to scream.

Everyone except Keith screamed as the boy broke out into cold sweat and suddenly stood up. The others were still transfixed on the screen with exception of Lance who looked at him.

“I gotta go….” Keith muttered suddenly walking out.

Lance frowned in concern, noticing how pale the other one had become as he watched Keith run up the stairs. Seeing as the others were still absorbed, Lance decided to follow Keith as walked to the guy’s room. He noticed Keith’s door was ajar as he heard sobbing coming from it. Quickly he trotted and pushed the door open further to see Keith was sitting in the dark beside his bed, his body wrapped up in his covers while he was curled up tightly into a ball and rocking himself back and forth. 

“Keith? You ok buddy?” Lance asked gingerly. “I’m coming in..” he declared when he received no answer, flipping on the lights and entering the room.

As Lance got closer, he saw that Keith was visibly trembling as he clutched himself tightly, muttering under his breath. Lance was shocked and unnerved to see how ghostly pale Keith had become, his eyes were wide and full of fear and pain with a haunted expression on his face. 

_ “Eomma….Appa...Neo Eodiya? Neo Eodiya?!”  _ Lance could hear Keith muttering rapidly. Thanks to the movie earlier, Lance was able to recognize the language as Korean, which surprised him because he heard Keith came from a Japanese family.  _  “Na museowo….na museowo…. _

“Keith? Keith!” Lance tried to call out to the teen but Keith was unresponsive.   
  


Keith clutched his hair tightly as tears ran down his face. They were coming back, pictures, flashes.  __ What were these strange images?!  
  


**_*FLASH*_ **

_ Sounds of horns honking and bright lights flashing mixed with the sickening sound of metal tearing apart. _

**_*FLASH*  
_ **

_ A dark hospital room. So dark, so lonely. Keith felt scared. Where were his parents?! He wanted to go home! Why did his body hurt?! Strange beeping noises filled his ears. _

**_*FLASH*  
_ **

__ A dark figure towered over his bed. A large empty syringe in his gloved hand. His eyes glowed sinisterly in the darkness. Keith wanted to run but his body won’t move. He tried to scream but he couldn’t. He was frozen with fear as the dark, shadow man reached for him.  
  


**“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!”** screamed Keith in terror, tearing out his hair and beating his head violently and repeatedly with his fists.   **_“NA JOM NAEBEOLYEO DWO! NA JOM NAEBEOLYEO DWO! JEBAL GU HAEJUSEYO!! EOMMAAAA!!! APPAAA!!!!”  
  
_ **

**_“_ ** __ KEITH?! KEEITH!!!”   
  


***WHA-POW!!!*  
  
**

Keith suddenly snapped back to reality, his vision blurred by tears while his right cheek stung. Gradually, his sight cleared up to see an incredibly fearful and concerned Lance grabbing onto to his wrists tightly with one large hand while the other hand was open and raised across his chest. 

_ “Lance….”  _ Keith whispered as he broke down once more, throwing himself into Lance’s arms, knocking the other onto his rump.

Lance didn’t say anything as he held Keith tightly to his body, stroking the boy’s back repeatedly to comfort him as he rocked back and forth with Keith. “Shh…..Shhh….You’re ok Keith, you’re ok...I’m here for you, don’t worry…..Don’t be scared…”

Lance pressed his head against Keith’s who sobbed heavily into his shoulder. His heart sped up as he felt Keith grasped the back of his shirt desperately while his entire body heaved in time with his muffled cries. Lance could feel his own heart beating so hard and fast as it ached painfully with many thoughts running through his brain.

Lance  **_cared_ ** for Keith. Lance wanted to  **_protect_ ** him. Lance wanted to **_keep him close_ ** in his arms for as long as he could. He wanted  **_savor_ ** Keith’s scent. But most of all, he wanted to be there for Keith  **_forever_ ** . Lance hugged Keith closer to him as the answer to all his confused feelings and thoughts finally clicked into place. Lance had  **_fallen_ ** for Keith. Lance was truly, honest to the gods,  **_in love_ ** with Keith.   
  


_ ‘Oh my god….’  _ thought Lance, burying his face in Keith’s hair as the two stayed that way for the next few hours. 

Unknown to them, Pidge was watching them from the doorway, having witnessed it all. Tears were running down her face as well as she clutched her own heart before disappearing from the doorway and walking back down the hall, her face expressionless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  ‘Shit! ‘ cursed Pidge as she felt hands push her about and held her steady while another tied rope tightly around her, securing the sack in place. “What are you doing?! Let me go!!”


	12. Brother My Feelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which crap happens to Pidge, Lance deals with his feelings and Hunk just continues to play mediator to all the drama that seems to pop up in the Lion's House, along with Keith and Lance finally talking about what happened on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah me and Liddy have pumped out a lot of chapters and figured we might was well add a new chapter to this one, and probably another one later hahaha we're really getting to some of the good parts so that's why the chapters are coming rather quickly. Anyway enjoy and let us know what you think!

The next morning Lance groaned as he felt his back was stiff from the odd position he had slept in, probably didn’t help he slept in a costume that wasn’t suppose to be worn for so many hours. He tried stretching out his limbs but felt a weight in his arms and something pressed against his chest that was **_breathing_** as well. 

Looking down he saw a mop of fluffy looking black hair with ears twitching sporadically as he lost his voice to scream when it call came back how he got here in the first place. Last night the horror movie night, seeing Keith run upstairs finding him in a midst of panic attack and then letting the other boy cry out all his emotions until he was exhausted and just fell asleep against him.

The blue clad boy swallowed hard when he saw that Keith’s head was resting on his shoulder, his face buried near the crook of his neck as he could feel his warm breath against his neck sending goose bumps. He felt how Keith was practically  _ spooning _ against him and holding onto him like a lifeline. Remembering that frightened and pained look the asian boy had, Lance’s arms that were already wrapped around Keith’s waist pulled him tighter unconsciously.  Lance sighed as his lips brush Keith’s fringe. Ever since he realized his feelings last night for the other, the aching in Lance’s heart had subsided a bit and he felt more at peace.   
  


_ 'I never thought this will be how I discover myself…’  _ Lance thought wryly as he continued stroking Keith’s hair lovingly.  __ ‘Shit….he looks so pretty….’  
  


Keith groaned and shifted, suddenly causing Lance to tense up and shot out the bed. He then sighed in relief as the boy simply turned over and hugged the pillow. With his beautiful features, twitching ears and wagging tail, Lance completely melted at the sight as he felt Junior stand at attention.  _ ‘I am a terrible person!’  _  he lamented internally sinking to the floor in brief depression. 

Slowly, Lance got up and removed the ears and tail from Keith, but not before he snapped a photo of the Sleeping Beauty and quietly tiptoed back to his room to change.   
  


\-------------------------   
  


“Hunk...do you...do you sometimes feel as if you thought you knew someone but then realize you don’t?” Pidge asked as she was helping Hunk and Coran clean up the table and put away the snacks for later.

It was close to the afternoon when everyone had felt rested enough to pull themselves out of their odd sleeping positions downstairs, trudge up to their rooms and clean up. Hunk spent a bit longer in the shower to get all the body paint off. Pidge had peeked in her room earlier and saw Lance and Keith still asleep and didn’t want to disturb them had used Hunk’s shower after he was done. They were all thankful that there wasn’t any classes today so it was mostly a clean up and recover kind of day, though for Pidge it felt like she needed to do something more after seeing her best friend break down like that.

“Huh? What do you mean Pidge?” Hunk asked as he sighed tragically throwing away the half-eaten s’mores in the large trash bag as Coran was taking down the decorations to be used next year.

“I mean, you get to know someone so fast and so well that you think you’d figure them out but then something happens and you feel like you got punched in the gut when you realize you only know the surface.” Pidge replied shoving some trash into her own bag rather forcibly.

“It’s about Keith isn’t it? You could always ask him.” Hunk replied, “I mean you two do seem close but why do you feel like this all of a sudden now Pidge? Did something happened when we were watching the movie?”

Pidge bit her lip, it wasn’t her place to tell that she saw Keith have a full blown panic attack last night that was something he would tell them if and when he felt comfortable enough.

“I...briefly noticed Keith was pale when we were watching the Korean movie last night I think the theme of the movie made him really uncomfortable that he had to leave since he stayed upstairs.” Pidge replied not exactly telling everything but just some basic stuff.

 “Huh, really? Our “devil-may-care “ Keith?” Hunk said in surprise. 

Pidge averted her eyes as she carried stuff to the trash bin. The memories of the night before flooded back into her brain.    
  


\----------------------------------

_ Pidge closed her eyes at the particularly scary scene and turned away just in time to notice Lance leaving the room. Keith wasn’t with them anymore either. Curious, Pidge too got up and snuck away leaving Hunk and Coran glued to the screen. _

_ “Keith, you ok buddy?” she heard Lance say upstairs. “I’m coming in…” _

__ Pidge got up to the top of the stairs just in time to see the door close behind Lance. Quietly, she walked up to the door and could hear strange sobbing sounds and rapid mumblings in Korean.   
  


_ “Na museowo….na museowo….” she heard Keith’s voice say in fearful,childlike voice. _

__ “Keith? Keith!” Pidge heard Lance call out in concern as she lightly turned the doorknob and carefully opened the door slightly. What she saw on the other side side shocked her so much that she froze on the spot.  
  


****_“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!”  
  
_

__ Pidge’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Keith in a terrible crying mess, tearing out his hair and beating his head violently, repeatedly with his fists.   
  


**_“NA JOM NAEBEOLYEO DWO! NA JOM NAEBEOLYEO DWO! JEBAL GU HAEJUSEYO!! EOMMAAAA!!! APPAAA!!!!”_ ** __ Keith screamed with a ghostly expression on his face while Lance quickly grabbed the other boy’s wrists and held them tightly to stop him from harming himself further.  
  


__ Pidge stared at Keith horror feeling utterly terrified. She had to get in there. She had to help Keith but her body refused to listen to her. This side of Keith was completely new to her and it was unnerving.  
  


**_“_ ** __ KEITH?! KEEITH!!!”  Lance called out more desperately as he quickly raised a hand.  
  


***WHA-POW!!!*** __ went Lance’s hand as he slapped Keith clean across the face, snapping him back to reality.  
  


_ Keith breathed heavily as he looked relieved to see it was Lance rather than whatever was haunting his vision. The tears running down his face continued to stream as he locked eyes with Lance’s, his eyes red and puffy while his face looked completely drained of blood. _

_ “Lance….” Pidge heard Keith whisper as he broke down once more, throwing himself into Lance’s arms hard, knocking the other onto his rump. _

_ She watched as Lance, Keith’s self declared rival who had continuously voiced his disdain for the other boy, held Keith tightly to his body, stroking the boy’s back repeatedly to comfort him as he rocked back and forth with Keith. _

_ “Shh…..Shhh….You’re ok Keith, you’re ok...I’m here for you, don’t worry…..Don’t be scared…”  she heard Lance say in a soothing voice as  Pidge watched him pressed his head against Keith’s who continued sobbing heavily into his shoulder. _

__ Watching Keith grasped the back of Lance’s shirt so desperately while his entire body heaved in time with his muffled cries, hurt Pidge greatly. Before Pidge had realized it herself, tears were streaming down her own face.  
  


****_*BA-DUMP!*  
  
_

__ Pidge clutched her chest tightly. Her heart, her head, her whole body was in pain watching Keith as she turned around and ran down the stairs, straight to the backyard and curled up under the big tree, breaking down completely into tears from fear, guilt, and a strange searing pain wracking her entire being.  
  


__ \---------------------------  
  


_ “Pidge?  _ PIDGE!” called Hunk, placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts, causing her to gasp a bit. Apparently, recollecting had caused Pidge to unconsciously slow down and space out in front of the trash can.

“You alright did something really bad happen last night didn’t it?” Hunk asked as he had dropped his own trash bag and was slightly shaking Pidge who had blanked out.

“Yeah...it was...I was  **scared** Hunk! I was scared and I was completely useless!” Pidge exclaimed as she took off her glasses to rub her eyes from the tears of frustration, “I was frozen while Lance was the one that helped Keith.”

“Wait Lance was gone too?” Hunk blinked probably paying too much attention to not be scared during the movie,” guess he stayed up stairs with Keith, but is it really that bad? I mean Lance helped so that means that he’s starting to get along with Keith.”

“But Hunk I’m Keith’s  **_best friend_ ** what kind of friend am if I can’t even go inside the room and comfort him and it ends up being the person who thought they hated him to do so. I feel guilty Hunk,Keith is someone that’s been helping me, someone i can talk to easily, who helped comfort me when I was upset…” Pidge replied frustrated, “I’m suppose to be a genius yet I couldn’t even help my best friend.”

Hunk looked unsure at what to say to be able to comfort Pidge. He chose his words very carefully. “Ok… look Pidge I’m ashamed to admit that something really intense had because happened and I didn't even know it but the point is you saw something that scared you. You got scared and you froze. That just means you’re a human Pidge.”

“But!” Pidge tried when Hunk squeezed her shoulders in a comforting matter.

“We can’t do everything, there are going to be times when we freeze and don’t know what to do. It’s how you handle realizing what you could do in case next time it happens so you don’t freeze up. Okay? Maybe talk to someone who’s dealt with this before?” Hunk tried.

Pidge went quiet as she thought, prepare for next time? Would there be a next time? It seemed rare that it had triggered in the first place but it wouldn’t hurt right? She could do this, she made Rover and mini rovers how hard could it be to prepare for another incident like last night.

When Hunk saw the determined looked on Pidge he was happy but he got a slightly bad feeling that he would go about it the wrong way but he wasn’t quite sure how that would happen, he really hoped the feeling was just from eating too much snacks from last night be he kinda knew it wasn’t.

“Hunk do you mind if I take a break and make a quick call?” Pidge asked her mind already processing some ideas to help, she’d just need someone who’s experienced this with Keith more and the only other person she knew would be his brother.   
  


“Just don’t take too long, we still have to take down the decorations, but sure take a breather I think you could use it.” Hunk said as Pidge thanked him and made sure she had her phone on her before running out into the garage where she knew no one would come inside. She hoped it wasn’t too late over there but it was an emergency and she didn’t want to wait.   
  


She pressed the speed dial for Kaito’s number, she bit her lip when the phone kept ringing and almost hung up when a sleep voice picked up.   
  


::  **Moshi-Moshi…… :.  
  
**

**“** Kaito? It’s Katie.” Pidge said quietly, she heard some blankets ruffling before the voice sounded a bit clearer.

:: **Katie? Hey what’s up** **kinda early to call, It’s 5am over here::**

Pidge winced, “I’m really sorry Kaito but something came up and I didn’t know what to do. I know this is something I should be asking Keith but...does he have panic attacks?”

Suddenly she heard what sounded like a crash and a tumble before Kaito came on the phone again. :: **When did this happen?!::** Kaito demanded sharply. **::Is Keith ok?! ::**

“Last night. He’s fine more or less, Lance was able to calm him down…” explained Pidge, her heart racing. “So I guess its safe to say this has happened before?”

She heard Kaito sigh in relief before mumbling something in Japanese. “I’m so sorry Kaito… 

_..  _ I saw what was happening to him…. And..  _ Sniffs!  _ I froze Kai! I was scared and I froze! I couldn't do anything! I’m so sorry Kai!!!” sobbed Pidge clutching her smartphone tightly.

:: **Katie Katie! Calm down, it’s alright.::** Kaito replied trying to calm the girl down, :: **Honestly it took me awhile to get use to his panic attacks when we brought Keith home.::**

“Huh? When you first brought him home? He’s had panic attacks since he was a baby!?” Katie asked confused,” How in the world does that happen.”

There was a bit of silence on Kaito’s end.

**::Ah...Keith never told you huh. Nevermind, but Keith’s just had a lot of bad things happen to him in the past that he can’t get over. Too much for someone as young as he was at the time to see. The memories never really go away they just linger and just wait for a trigger.::** Kaito replied softly, :: **What triggered it this time? Usually he gets it when he’s stressed badly about something.::  
  
**

“We...we were having a horror movie marathon and it was late so we watched one last movie and it was a Korean one that Lance heard was really good. It involved a family getting kidnapped and being forced in an abandoned hospital, leaving the only child to find their parents, it was during one of the scenes that I noticed Keith was gone when Lance had gotten up I guess to follow him.” Katie explained.   
  


:: **A hospital huh? It could be when dad had his accident he was in the hospital for a long time to heal.::** Kaito said, :: **Was there anything else?::  
  
**

“Well he could speak Korean for one but the stuff he was yelling it sounded like he was getting attacked.” Katie replied.

(Ekoda, Japan)   
  


Kaito widened his eyes as he frowned.  _ 'That’s certainly new…. He’s never dreamt of himself being attacked…. ‘ _ he thought recalling past incidents.  __ ‘I’ll have to ask Tou-san about this…. ‘  
  


__ ::Kai?::  
  


_ “ _ I’m still here. Listen Katie, I can't tell you everything but I will tell you this; Keith is a lot more emotionally delicate than he appears but he hates making people worry about him.”   
  


(Altea City, USA)   
  


_ :: _ **_Please Katie, just promise me that no matter what, you’ll stand by my brother.::_ ** pleaded Kaito making Katie hold her breath. 

Katie gripped her phone tighter when she thought about how she about the night before. “I promise Kai.I swear to you, I’ll keep standing by Keith no matter what happens,” she promised with a deep resolved tone. 

She could practically feel Kaito smile on the other end.  ****_::That's my green marshmallow~! Make me proud!::  
  
_

Pidge groaned though she was smiling feeling better now that she had talked to Kaito, “Stop calling me a marshmallow Kai, but is there anything I should do for Keith after an episode? Like how often do these happen?”   
  


**::They happened a lot when he was younger, but I think when we started training it was a good distraction and he didn’t think about them as often, nowadays certain things trigger it like you witnessed but we’re still not quite sure what exactly they are,::** Kaito replied suppressing a yawn,  **:: as for doing anything, usually just let him rest since the attacks tend to interrupt his sleep and let him wake up on his own. Just take it easy with him he’ll still be a bit uneven emotional wise if the attack was as bad as you say it was. Just keep me updated?::  
  
**

**“** Will do Kai, thanks for your help, sorry to interrupt your sleep,” Pidge apologized.

**::Nah if its for Keith then I don’t mind, call me if you need any more help Ja ne.::** Kaito replied before he hung up.

“Okay so I have a bit of a plan,” Pidge said to herself as ideas started to form in her head, “but I better help hunk first don’t want to leave him with all the work.”

With that in mind she went back inside and saw that Lance was up and helping Coran taking down some of the pumpkins when he saw Pidge and waved to her a bit awkwardly. He was probably nervous because she had more than likely seen him sleeping with Keith in their bed last night.

“Uh Hey Pidge,” Lance said putting the plastic pumpkins in a empty box Coran had found.

“I’m...good...are you alright? You know after last night?” Pidge asked as she helped Lance put the pumpkins but froze as he stared at Pidge, “what? It was my room too you know.”

“You're not gonna tell anyone are you? “asked Lance fearfully. 

Pidge shrugged. “what's there to tell? you helped Keith out in his time need. You're not gonna make fun of him are you?” Pidge asked suspiciously. 

Lance widened his eyes and shook his head vigorously. “No! Never! Especially not about something like that!”

“Something like what?” asked a familiar making both Lance and Pidge jump in surprise.    
  


**_“Keith!"_** they both exclaimed turning red.  
  


They stared as the last resident to wake up stood before them, he hadn’t changed from his outfit but the white shirt that was shredded thanks to Allura hung off more of his shoulder, showing more skin his hair looked messier than usual as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Both of them noticed the slight redness to them and the dry tear tracks on his face. 

“What were you two talking about?”He asked looking at the two as he tilted his head.

“Nothing just dividing the work to clean up the place before Allura gets back ya know! She’s probably spending as much time as she can with Captain Shirogane.” Lance quickly replied though he coughed and a brief look of concern appeared as he nervously looked at Keith, “but you can go back to bed if you’re still tired you know.”

“What? No that’s not fair and I feel fine,” Keith said frowning,”I can’t let you guys do all the clean up I’ll help since I was apart of this too.” 

“Oh-oh that’s good...that’s really good you are fine...I mean  **feel** fine!” Lance stuttered going red.

Now Keith was looking at Lance concerned and moved over to him.

“Lance? Uhm are you alright you’re turning red,” Keith pointed out and Lance just laughed nervously and nodded his head, “oh okay...uhm hey...about last night Lance?”

Now Lance looked really nervous as he looked down at the shorter boy standing in front of him who was playing with the bits of his shirt before looking back at Lance.

“Y-yeah Keith? What about last nigh-aak!”

Lance’s sentence was cut off when Keith just hugged Lance making the other boy freeze while Hunk, Coran and Pidge blinked and stared.   
  


“ _ Thank you...for helping me… _ ” Keith said quietly only to Lance.   
  


**_::  he’ll still be a bit uneven emotional wise if the attack was as bad as you say it was::_ ** __ Pidge recalled Kaito explaining because she doubted Keith would hug Lance like that if he was his usual self.

Lance was turning beet red as he went rigid before slowly lifting a hand and patting Keith's back stiffly." Oh! Um..wow, ok…” squeaked Lance awkwardly.

Keith gave Lance one final squeeze before letting go and smiling. Oh how Lance’s heart throbbed at the innocence and gratefulness behind that smile. Without saying another word, Lance high-tailed it out of the room leaving everyone to blink in confusion. 

“What?” asked Keith as Hunk and Coran stared open mouthed while Pidge averted her gaze and went back to cleaning. 

“What the heck was that?” asked Hunk miming the hugging from earlier. 

“It was a hug." 

“I know it was a hug but  **_why?"_ **

Keith shrugged as he walked over to the fridge. “Just felt like it,” was all he said making Hunk throw up his arms in defeat while Coran shrugged and resumed work.    
  


\--------------------    
  


‘ _ It’s official there is something going on and it involves Keith, Pidge and Lance…’ _ Hunk thought rather grouchily, as he looked at the sullen dark haired next to him as they walked together to classes. 

It had been a few days since whatever happened on the Halloween horror night happened and Hunk saw several things, some he wasn’t very happy with. He saw Lance after getting that unexpected hug from Keith actually go out of his way to avoid the asian teen, it seemed at first Keith didn’t really notice it until he had wanted to ask Lance something and the darker skinned boy had just sprinted right past Keith. 

Keith had been in shock when that happened and paid attention now and realized Lance was avoiding him which made the poor boy upset, it wouldn’t had been so bad if Pidge wasn’t doing something similar unconsciously.Pidge  was able to be found sleeping pretty much anywhere in the Lion’s house  **_but his own bed._ ** Keith and Pidge still talked of course but Pidge had some sort of secret project going on about his own roommate that he wasn’t talking to him as much as he was before.   
  


“Hunk...do...do you think I did something to upset them?” Keith asked looking unsure and not as confident as he had been when he first came to the college campus. Hunk wrapped a supportive arm around squeezing him a bit.

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything Keith, it’s them that’s making everything so awkward.” Hunk assured and Keith tried to smile but even he was having a hard time believing it wasn’t his fault, they were all fine until he had his little attack.

“Hey, chin up dude, look I’ll meet up with you for lunch and I'm sure Pidge and Lance will join us this time alright?” Hunk said mussing up Keith’s hair trying to cheer him up.

Keith gave Hunk a small smile when suddenly a white dove came flying down and landed on Hunk’s shoulder. 

“Oh, hey Rose,” greeted Hunk as the dove cooed happily and rubbed her head  against Hunk’s. Tied around her neck on a pink ribbon was a small cannister which Hunk unclipped and opened, removing a small roll of paper. Keith looked interested as he saw Hunk blush and smile, reading the message while Rose fluttered to Keith's shoulder, cooing affectionately as the boy fed her some muffin crumbs left over from a sandwich bag in his pocket. 

Hunk looked truly in love as he scribbled something onto a piece of notebook paper, folded it up and kissed it before stuffing it back into the tiny cannister and clipping back onto the ribbon. He then gave Rose a kiss before sending her off into the sky.  
  


“I take things are still going strong between you and Shay?” Keith asked teasingly nudging the larger guy in the arm while Hunk blushed. 

“It’s going wonderful with her, I think Rose just makes things more interesting. You know we have you to thank too.” Hunk said as Keith’s eyes widen in surprised staring at Hunk, “you helped Shay get courage to finally talk some sense into Rax about me.”

“Huh? When did I do that? N-not that I’m not happy for you really! But I don’t remember giving her any talks for anything.” Keith replied making Hunk laugh, Keith really was a special kinda guy that did good things unconsciously. Which made him the more annoyed at Lance and Pidge.

“When you gave her that flower, the red protea? She told me she felt as if she was filled with courage not only from the flower but how you easily handled the group of thugs that were threatening to hurt her.” Hunk said sincerely, “she’s talked to Rax and actually told him that we were dating. Course he didn’t like it but Shay stood her ground and really explained that we make each other happy and that I’ve been showing her so many things she’s missed out because of her fear.” 

“Wow...Hunk. I’m really really happy for you, you two sound so much in love.” Keith said a true happy smile crossing his face for once after a few days of frowns.

“There’s a good smile right there!” exclaimed Hunk happily grabbing Keith and noogieing his head.

“Aw, come on! No!” laughed Keith playfully smacking Hunk.

\---------------------------------------   
  


Back in her room, Pidge stared at the half written code sequence she had typed on her laptop. It was supposed to be a simple new untraceable electronic calling card for Keith for a future heist. On any normal day, Pidge would been done in 15 mins and be working on her next project post haste. Unfortunately, Pidge had a lot more on her mind than programming. Despite what she had promised Kaito, Pidge couldn’t bring herself to even sit in the same room as Keith, coming up with lame excuses all week to avoid him.

“Come on Kaite...What are you doing?.....” she mumbled to herself, closing her laptop and flopping on to her pillow.   
  


_ “I’ll keep standing by Keith no matter what happens…. _ Yeah, right! And you’re doing such a good job..” she scoffed bitterly.   
  


It was hard, everytime she tried to stay in the same room as him or talk to him she’d get the flash of Keith being horribly scared, curled up and **_crying_**  that she just had to go and avoid him just from seeing that again. She hated herself she was doing the opposite of what Kaito wanted her to do and groaned pressing her head against her palms.

“Air...I need some freaking air...maybe a change of scenery too.” Pidge muttered as she grabbed her bag shoving her laptop in it along with her taser just in case something happened, never can be too careful with jerks that feel threatened by a fourteen year old prodigy. 

She shouldered her bag and walked down the stairs, she could hear Coran humming as he was cleaning out the backyard and called she was going out. The housekeeper called back to stay safe as she grabbed some leftover food from dinner last night as a snack walking out of the house. She inhaled a breath of the the fresh autumn season and sighed, it was starting to help calm her down and decided to take a walk back to the campus. Maybe she’ll get some ideas for new inventions going through the library again.

It was close to evening time as Pidge walked down the secluded path and inhaled deeply. One of the perks of living in supposed ‘haunted house’ was that everyone except the residents steered clear from it. Pidge could feel herself starting to relax, at least until everything suddenly went black as Pidge realised a sack had been shoved onto her torso. Pidge began to struggle hard as she kicked blindly and tried to reach for her taser, but during the struggle Pidge’s bag strap broke and dropped to the ground.    
  


_ ‘Shit! ‘ _ cursed Pidge as she felt hands push her about and held her steady while another tied rope tightly around her, securing the sack in place. “What are you doing?! Let me go!!”

_ “Shit, he’s pretty strong for a brat!”  _ Pidge heard one girl complain as she tried to hold down Pidge’s struggling legs.  __ “Hold him still!”  
  


_“BITCH! I’m trying!!!”_ another girl shouted tightening the hold she had on Pidge.  
  


__ “Dammit stop struggling you little motherfu-”  
  


**_“I got this girls~”_** Pidge suddenly heard a familiar sickly sweet voice say. The grip on her disappeared briefly before suddenly feeling jolts of electricity searing through her body as she felt a couple off pins stab right into her back.  
  


Nyma smirked as she and two other girls watched Pidge crumple into a heap on the paved walkway. “Quite the feeling ain't it?” she sneered as she tossed the green taser over her shoulder. “Let's go girls. We’re gonna have some fun with this pipsqueak,” she ordered walking off the path into the woods behind the school. 

Unknown to them, two people  and a dove were watching them the entire time from afar behind some bushes. 

Shay gripped her brother's arm tightly.  _ “Rax! We have to help him! Who knows what Nyma is going to do to him?!” _

Rax who had his phone out already quickly dialed Keith's number only to hear a voice message tone. “Shit! of All times!!!” he growled as he got up. “Shay! Go find help! I’m going after them!!”

Shay stood up and nodded while Rose who was perched on the girl’s shoulder ruffled her feathers, ready for action. Shay quickly scribbled something on a new slip of paper and placed it in the message tube. “Find Hunk, Rose! Hurry!” Shay pleaded urgently as Rose did a bird equivalent to a salute and took off.

Meanwhile Shay nodded and quickly ran up the path to the Lion House as fast as her legs to could carry. 

\----------------------- 

“Ok so how do we get Lance and Pidge to come to us without looking suspicious?” thought Hunk aloud as he munched on a sandwich on a bench while Keith sat next to him plugging his dead phone into his portable solar charger. 

“I really appreciate it Hunk, but is it really necessary?”   
  


“Yes it’s completely necessary! I feel bad enough I wasn’t able to do anything from what I heard from Pidge and Lance so I’m helping you now! I know! Allura! She can basically make us listen to her when she uses her royal voice!” Hunk said as Keith looked at Hunk,” trust me you  **_never_ ** disobey Allura when she uses her royal voice, it’s how we’ve been getting Pidge downstairs to eat regular meals! We can see her after class since she’s usually in the gardens.”   
  


“Or talking to Chief Shirogane,” Keith laughed as he was checking his phone waiting for it to come back to life. This is what he gets for forgetting to put his phone on his charger last night, but he had been worried about Pidge when she didn’t come back to the room and had looked for her he had forgotten to plug it back in as he had been using that for a flashlight.

“That’s true it’s kinda funny seeing her acting like a highschool girl with her crush, usually she’s all prim proper and someone you don’t want to mess with, which you still don’t.” Hunk replied as he chewed on his sandwich, “But yeah I think we should definitely bring in Allura for those two since they’re as stubborn as hell.” 

“But that’s going to be suspicious if you bring in Allura you realize, “ Keith pointed out when he heard the buzz that his phone was back to life and picked it up while Hunk groaned that he was right. Keith saw a missed call he recognized that was Rax’s number and quickly texted him.   
  


:: __ Hey sorry phone was dead forgot to charge it last night what’s up?::  
  


Keith was surprised he got a near instantaneous reply back.   
  


:: ****_Keith!? Shit man you have to get back to Lion House! Shay and I were passing by because I had to drop off some stuff for our project but we saw Nyma and her groupies surround Gunderson and pretty much kidnapped him!!::  
  
_

“ **Kanojo ga nani o shimashita!** **!? Chikuso! Sore busu!!”** Keith cursed angrily as he typed furiously back as Hunk looked worried when Keith started to curse in japanese.   
  


**_::I’ll get there as soon as I can! I have Hunk with me and we’ll grab a teacher too! Do you know where they’re headed!?::_ ** Keith demanded.   
  


:: ****_To the woods off to the side of Lion House, I’m trailing them now and recorded them kidnapping him when I realized your phone wasn’t picking up.::  
  
_

****_::Okay we’re on our way! Do whatever you can Rax!::  
  
_

****_::Not a problem, by the way I take back everything I said about Gunderson and the house when we first met.::  
  
_

****_::Yeah Hunk told me that Shay talked to you, okay keep us updated and if you can’t get me ask Shay for Hunk’s number and let him know!::  
  
_

****_::Got it alright just hurry man I don’t wanna leave Gunderson alone for too long.::  
  
_

Keith turned to Hunk to tell him but was taken back when he heard the usually big friend guy cursing in hawaiian as Rose sat on his shoulder and he was shaking as he was reading the note.   
  


“Keith! Shay message say-” “Hunk! Rax just told me Nyma kidnapped-”   
  


The two stared at each other for a few seconds before they scrambled cleaning up their area and Keith shoving his slightly alive phone into his back pocket as the two sprinted out of the cafeteria like the dogs of hell was chasing after them.

“We need to get a teacher! Rax said they’re by the woods close to Lion’s house!” Keith said.

“Yeah but what teacher will come and believe us! You know the reputation the house has!” Hunk groaned as Keith skidded to a halt when they were running past the teacher’s offices that were on the second floor.

“Professor Haxor!! He’s fair!” Keith said looking at the doors and muttering trying to remember which one was his personal office, “he’s a fair teacher that doesn’t take any nonsense so I don’t think he’ll care about some stupid rumor about our home! Here!”

Keith slammed the door opened without knocking and lucky for the both of them Professor Haxor didn’t seem disturbed by the noise just looked at the two with his golden eyes waiting for an explanation.

“Yes Kuroba? Is there something I can help you with?” He asked.

“Professor we need your help, one of my friends my roommate got kidnapped and was taken!” Keith said hurriedly,” Rax saw them when he stopped by to drop something off and we don’t know what’s going to happen but we want a teacher’s help! I know this is out of blue but please trust us!”

Professor Haxor scowled angrily as he stood up and walked away from his desk and made a call from his phone, first the two weren’t sure about the professor before he turned and looked at them.

“I notified campus security to head over to the Lion House Location and meet us there now let’s go, Kuroba.” Professor Haxor said, “I will not tolerate **_any misconduct_** in this facility.”  
  


The two were relieved and nodded as the ran and being an ex-military man turned teacher Professor Haxor was able to keep up as they quickly made their way out of the school and towards the trail towards the house. It didn’t take them long to get close to the trail but Keith noticed something on the ground and stopped, his eyes were wide as he picked up something that had been covered by the leaves that had probably been blown around.   
  


“Shit, this is Pidge’s taser he never goes anywhere without it!” Keith cursed.   
  


“You guys! Did you hear about Pidge!?” a voice called running up to them making the two teens and the teacher turn to see Lance running up to them. Lance’s run slowed down a bit when he realized Keith was there but he pushed back his feelings and met up with them. He saw something in Keith’s hand and cursed as well when he saw the taser having gotten very familiar with it. 

\----------------

A few Moments Earlier

\----------------   
  


“Okay so I have this problem…” Lance groaned as he sat at the edge of the couch and the four mice were watching him from the table, “I may like Keith or like isn’t the right word but...I...gah!! This is hard to say even now!!”

The mice climbed up onto Lance’s shoulders and patted his face sympathetically while Lance sighed. At that moment, a sudden frantic banging on the door momentarily startled them as Lance scrambled to his feet with the mice riding in his jacket pockets. “ I got it!"

Lance called to Coran who nodded in acknowledgement just as he threw open the as a frantic Shay fell into his arms.  
  


“Woah! Shay?!”

“Lance! You gotta help! Pidge!”

“Woah! woah! Slow down! What about Pidge?” said Lance steadying the hysterical girl who breathed a few times to catch her breath. 

“Nyma… Lackeys… They kidnapped Pidge! Took him into the woods! Please…!”   
  


Lance’s face hardened as he led Shay inside to the kitchen at set her down on a chair." Coran, take care of Shay! Pidge is in trouble!” he said dashing out of the place before anyone could say anything more. 

\----------------

(presently)

\--------------------- 

Pidge grunted in pain as she was roughly shoved into the dirt. The sack obscured her vision, not that it mattered because her glasses had fallen off anyway. Still, Pidge knew who her attackers were as she recognized the voice of Nyma and two of her sorority sisters. 

“Nyma, isn't this a bit much? “Pidge heard one of the girls ask unsurely. 

“I’m all for hurting him but he’s still close with Keith and all the others back in the Lion house, don’t you think that’s a bit concerning!?” Another girl questioned suddenly having second thoughts.

_ ‘Why didn’t you say that earlier you dumbasses…..’ _ Pidge said trying not to move but winced when he felt Nyma kick her in the stomach,  __ ‘fuck I think she had heels on…’  
  


“I thought we were just going to stuff him here and just leave him here for a few hours or the rest of the days?” the first girl said while Nyma made noise.   
  


“We are going to teach Gunderson a  **_lesson_ ** ,” she hissed as she grabbed the front of Pidge’s shirt and managing to throw her against the wall, she grunted in pain but then she felt the color drain from her face when she felt Nyma messing with her shirt and her shorts. She started to struggle and tried kicking the older girl away. 

“Nyma what...what are you  **_doing_ ** ?!” one girl asked almost scared.

“Just a little bit of fun and then crying wolf. That should make the lesson really stick, now help me hold him down while we get this done.” Nyma sneered.

“A-a-a-are you **_crazy!?_ ** This is...no! No! I  **_refuse!!_ ** Go ahead and  kick me out of the sorority house if you have to I don’t care!! It’s not worth staying if you’re just going to hold this over my head and I am not going to be a part of this sick thing!! He’s  **_fourteen_ ** Nyma!! He’s a  **_fucking minor!!_ ** “ the girl practically yelled and Pidge was thankful one of the sisters had a brain.    
  


Before the other girl could do anything there was a loud whack and Pidge heard a body crumple to the ground and her struggling got more desperate.

“Let me go Nyma!! No one is going to believe you!!” Pidge screamed though muffled through the bag on her head as she felt her foot connect to what she hoped was her face.

“Hold his legs while I get the pants off,” Nyma growled messing with Pidge’s belt as Pidge let out a cry of frustration, she didn’t want Nyma of all people to find out about her secret or even continue to do what she was considering. She felt tears starting to form but she refused to let them fall.   
  


All of a sudden there was loud squeaking and she felt something small and furry climb on top of her and Nyma screaming bloody murder.   
  


**_“RATS!! they’re even out here oh ew ew ew ew!! get them off of me!! they’re climbing all over!!!”_ ** Nyma shouted as the pressure from Pidge’s legs were released and she heard the girls screaming.   
  


She felt one of the mice tap her face and pulled the bag off of her head to see the crumpled form of one of the girls down with a branch next to her body but what was more satisfying was seeing Nyma and the other girl dancing with the other three mice crawling all over them and actually biting and nibbling whenever they could.

“ ****_PIDGE!!”  
  
_

Her head snapped to the voice before she was enveloped in a warm hug, her vision suddenly covered by short black locks.   
  


“ **_Yokatta yo…”_ ** she recognized Keith's voice sighing in relief as the boy hugged her tighter.

At that moment, relief washed over Pidge knowing that she was finally safe as buried her face into Keith's chest and broke down..  _ “I’m sorry Keith! I’m So sorry!!!!” _

Keith just held Pidge close as he glared daggers at Nyma who was being restrained by Lance and the other by Rax. Meanwhile, Hunk and Professor Haxor were tending to the unconscious girl nearby. Lance looked absolutely disgusted with Nyma as the three mice ran to Pidge, while chattering angrily at the two girls. 

Nyma struggled to get out of Lance’s grip but he just held onto her tighter making her wince as she tried turning her head to glare at Lance.

“Ease up you’re hurting me!” Nyma growled.

“Oh like you weren’t going to do worse to Pidge,” He scowled back keeping her hands behind her, “Pidge is my friend I don’t like it when people decide to mess with them or  **_hurt_ ** them!”

Nyma just scowled as Professor Haxor stood up from the girl.

“She’s fine, she’ll probably have a bad concussion but she’ll have to go  to the hospital for her head in case of any lasting damage.” Professor Haxor said as he suddenly loomed over Nyma and the other girl, “now what to do about the two of you. Obviously you have no room for argument for what was nearly going to happen.”

There was a sudden rush of feet and everyone turned to see Allura with Shiro, a few officers and the campus police arrive. Nyma and the other girl paled horribly when it came crashing down on them how screwed they were.   
  


“Ms. Allura,” Haxor greeted.   
  


“Professor Haxor, a student had informed me what had happened and I thought it would be necessary to call the proper authorities to handle the situation.” Allura replied professionally as Shiro’s eyes narrowed at the two restrained girls, he had the two officers that were with him take over and handcuff them.

“It was a good call, this is something the school needs to address so this will not happen again. Do you think you can call an ambulance as well? This young lady has received a rather bad blunt force blow to the head, it would be best to have her examined at the hospital.” Professor Haxor said.   
  


“I”m on it, this is Chief Shirogane, we need an EMT at the Campus grounds of Altea U. by the lion house, address is as following,” Shiro said through his walkie talkie.

“Hey Pidgeon,” Lance said now that Nyma was restrained by the police he was able to check on Keith and Pidge, trying to push away his ‘flight’ sense and runaway from the dark haired boy again.   
  


Pidge pulled away from Keith and wiped her eyes while giving Lance a small smile. “Hey…” she sniffed. 

The mice all squeaked as they were able to retrieve Pidge’s glasses from the sack and ran back to her. They were a little damaged from the scuffle earlier but otherwise still alright. “Thanks guys…” she said gratefully putting her eyewear back on. 

“Can you get up?” asked Keith trying to help the girl stand only to have her suddenly keel over, coughing as she spat out a little blood. 

_ “Keith…”  _ she said weakly before passing out in his arms. 

“Holy Crap!” “Pidge!” cried out Lance, Hunk and Allura as they gathered around the two but Keith steeled himself and cradled Pidge in his arms, dashing back to the Lion House. 

“You guys finish things here! I’ll take care of Pidge!” he called over his shoulder. 

“Hey mullet!” Lance exclaimed but was stopped by Allura.

“We can find out what happens later, right now Shiro needs to get everyone’s account to what happened to process them correctly and make sure they get the rightful punishment for what they attempted.” Allura said as Shiro was talking to Rax as he was showing them the video he had recorded of Nyma and the other two surrounding and tasing Pidge before dragging her away.

“Yeah alright, I doubt we’d want to go back to the rest of the class after this incident is heard throughout the campus.” Lance replied as he folded his arms and waited his turn to talk to Shiro, even if he kinda wanted to get back to the Lion’s House and see how Pidge was doing...and maybe finally talk to Keith? He wasn’t holding his breath on the last part. Even if the mice were chattering to each other and looking at him.

\---------------------

Keith ran into their room making sure to lock the door and placed Pidge on their bed, he quickly got to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. 

“Guess I should be thankful she’s passed out, I apologize in advance Pidge,” Keith grimaced as he unzipped Pidge’s green jacket she had been wearing and pushed up the shirt underneath, he was grateful that Pidge had wrapped her chest so he wasn’t seeing anything. But he was seeing a dark purple bruise that look distinctly like a shoe imprint.    
  


He felt around the bruise and pressed against it gently and was relieved he didn’t feel anything broke, it was probably more towards the fact that Nyma had probably kicked Pidge really hard while she was down. There wasn't much he could do about a bruise but put something cold on top of it to kill the swelling. He covered Pidge up but not before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with cold water and putting it on top of the swollen mark. He saw Pidge shudder a bit as he pulled down her shirt at least but put the blanket on to of her once he took off her jacket.   
  


“Might as well get some ice for her,” Keith said grabbing the ice pack he found in the first aid kit and made his way downstairs, he came down just in time to see Lance walking through the door and Keith froze at the bottom of the stairs, “Uh...that was fast..”

“Y-yeah it’s not like I did much except sic the mice on the two girls and ran with you guys once Shay explained what happened.” Lance replied rubbing the back of his head.

The silence hung heavily in the air between Keith slowly made his way to the kitchen and Lance followed, twiddling his thumbs. 

They found Shay sitting at the counter drinking another cup of tea poured by Coran. They both looked up worried as soon as they noticed the boys. 

“Keith! Lance! Shay told me everything! Is Pidge alright?!” demanded Coran running up to them and shaking Lance by the shoulders. 

“He’s fine. A little bruised and scratched but I already took care of it. Although, I do need an ice pack..” explained Keith gently. 

Coran promptly dropped Lance and saluted. “Of course! Right away!” he said dashing towards the freezer. 

Shay sighed in relief as her shoulders visibly relaxed. “Oh Thank goodness, he is alright… “

“I'm glad you and Rax were there to see it in the first place, if not we’d be singing a different tune,” Keith grimaces as Shay smiles back.

“Thank you Keith and I'm sure Hunk’s told You but me and him are really grateful for helping us,” she said smiling as she got up and surprised the Asian with a hug.

Keith patted the girl’s back a bit awkwardly,”I'm glad I could help even if it was unintentional. The others should be back they're giving the report of the events to Chief Shirogane.” He said as Shay let him go as he smiled.

Shay gave the boys a polite bow and bid her thanks to Coran before making her leave just as the others returned. Keith retrieved the ice pack from Coran and quickly disappeared upstairs. 

Allura sank into a chair as Coran poured the group drinks. “How is Pidge doing?” she asked, gratefully drinking the glass of iced tea Coran set down. 

“He's banged up but alright, according to Keith,” Lance relayed accepting a glass that Hunk passed to him. 

Hunk still looked incredibly angry at the events before. “Man, I figured Nyma was two-faced but I never thought she would stoop so low to assault a kid like that! Even it was payback for Halloween, what she did was unacceptable!”

Allura patted Hunk on the shoulder to calm him down. “It's over now Hunk, Nyma and her accomplices will be charged with assault among other things, Shiro has assured me of that.”

“Good riddance! I had always found that girl to be quite unpleasant! That Trollop!” huffed Coran folding his arms angrily while the mice who had climbed on his shoulders mimed him in agreement. 

It was probably the funniest thing they the small close knit group had seen Coran do but it did cheer them up from the whole incident. Hunk had noticed that Keith and Lance were at least in the same room if not still a bit awkward with each other which hasn't escapes his notice. Hunk whispered something to Allura while looked amused as she starting trying to figure out now to help them, she and Hunk noticed that he mice started to make funny motions from Coran’s shoulder before they jumped down into the table standing in front of the group.

“Hey Allura I think your mice want to play a game,” Hunk said all the mice jumped to the table and started to try and tell them something.

Lance having come from a large family knew the signs of charades and couldn't believe that the mice were betraying him!

“You little….” Lance said under his breath glaring at the mice before Allura looked behind while  Hunk and Coran were trying now figure it out.   
  


“You know usually I would stay out of the affairs of others but it's hard not to notice you're avoiding Keith,” She said pulling Lance to the side. “Let’s sit in the backyard shall we?”

Lance swallowed but obeyed, trotting closely behind Allura. As soon as they were outside, the woman sat down at the garden table and invited Lance to sit across from her. The boy nervously sat down and stared at the table surface. “Lance, what’s really going on?”

Naturally, Lance tried to play it off with a smile. “What, Pssh! Everything's just peachy! You know how it is between us rivals, Keith and me!”

Allura quirked an eyebrow and smiled deviously. “Funny how you immediately assumed I was referring to Keith…”she noted making Lance’s face fault.

“Fine!” huffed Lance folding his arms, still avoiding Allura’s gaze. At first he appeared to look defensive, but Allura patiently waited until he softened up and sighed defeatedly and looked down.   
  


“Allura...I think...I.. **_like_ ** Keith…”   
  


Allura blinked a little in confusion. “Well...that’s good right?”   
  


“No! You don’t get it! I mean like more than a friend!”   
  


Allura stared and blinked at him again making Lance growl a little in frustration before stretching his face. “I think I’m ... **_in love_ ** ...with Keith….” Lance said through gritted teeth as he blushed heavily.   
  


Allura tilted her head. “Is that all?”

Lance swore his voice reached a new decibel as he stares at Allura who looked like she was waiting for the real reason. 

“ **_Is that all!?_ ** “ he parroted looking at Allura to something akin to horror,”it's really not that big a deal to you!?”

“Why are you making this such a big deal?” Allura asked,”it's not hard to like Keith with how friendly and outgoing he is...well was.”

“Was?” Lance's asked swallowing making Allura fold her arms tightly and give him what he and the others had called her ‘disappointed mom face’.   
  


“Hunk told me that since whatever happened between you, Keith and Pidge on Halloween while I was gone you and Pidge have been avoiding him making the poor boy think he did something. Hunk said he was hardly smiling or grinning since then.” She states making guilt crash into Lance with the force of a tsunami.   
  


“Lance look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Lance’s head quickly shot and found himself locking eyes with the woman. 

“Lance, listen to me. No matter what your gender is, love is still love. If you really are serious about your feelings for Keith, then you confront him with them straight on instead of sitting around and twiddling your thumbs.”

“What?! I’m not-!” Lance defensively tried to say when he looked down to see his thumbs were indeed twiddling. “Aw crud…”

"My point is Lance...when it comes to love, you only have one chance to let them know or else the opportunity might slip by. I was lucky enough to get a second chance…..” explained Allura with a soft smile and an expression that Lance recognized clearly as a maiden in love.  “Time will grant you an opportunity, dear. When it does, be sure to take it!”

Lance swallowed nervously. “But what if Keith doesn’t accept my feelings? What if he thinks I’m a freak? What if-” the boy worried aloud when Allura bent over and placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. “Love is uncertain and love will hurt you, but you can’t be so sure on what the outcome maybe if you don’t try Lance. Just try, and accept that whatever happens, happens.”

Lance bowed his head groaning knowing that Allura was right and heaves out a heavy sigh.

“I should apologize to him shouldn't I?” Lance said looking up at Allura who smiled softly.

“That would be a good start, seeing that Keith probably ran upstairs rather quickly once Coran gave him there ice, Lance you don't have to tell him now but just make an effort to show that you do care about his friendship at least. Baby steps. Remember that.” Allura said.

“Baby steps right, okay thanks Allura.” Lance said looking at the woman,”you give really good ‘mom’ advice.”

“That's what I'm here for, to help support and encourage you whenever you may need it.” Allura said as the two walked back in. 

It looked like the mice hadn't been able to tell Coran and Hunk anything which Lance was pleased but he did make his way upstairs.

“So you got him to at least talk to Keith?” Hunk asked looking at Allura.

“That and more hopefully, but I pushed him in the right direction.” She replied,”any luck?”

“Noooo and I want to figure this out because I know it has something to do with Lance,” Hunk growled determinedly as he sat back down to look at the mice while Allura just shook her head.   
  


\--------------   
  


Lance slowed down until he was standing in front of Keith and Pidge's door and raises his hand to knock, he hesitated for a moment before he knocked quietly.

“Hey Keith?”

There was some movement and Keith opened the door and looked surprised that it was Lance.

“Oh hey, Pidge is still knocked out he’s got a nasty bruise. I think Nyma kicked him hard with her heels.” Keith said not fully coming out of the room.   
  


“I'm glad Pidge is alright but I'm not here about Pidge I'm here to talk to you, can you please come out?” Lance asked nervously.   
  


“You're not going to run away from me again are you?” Keith couldn't help but snark back frowning as he quietly shut the door behind him and folded his arms,”because that's what you seemed to be doing lately.”

Lance winced,”okay I deserve that one and I want to apologize for it.”   
  


Keith was quiet as he looked at Lance not saying anything at first which was making the Latino boy more nervous.   
  


“Why were you avoiding me Lance?” Keith finally asked looking upset as he uncrossed his arms but was rubbing his hand over the other one,”Was it that hug? Was it because you saw me have a panic attack and it freaked you out?”   
  


“What, no!” Lance said immediately but cracked under Keith’s stare. “Ok, I was freaked out but that’s not why I was avoiding you…”   
  


Keith looked unconvinced. “Really, because I can’t think of any other reason why you would be dodging me all this time. You’re usually in my face declaring our rivalry or some other crazy shit going on in your brain!”  
  


“Keith..no...” Lance tried to protest but Keith pressed himself against the door.   
  


“If you have a problem with me then just say it, would you! Just say it! I make you uncomfortable don’t I? I’m just another bane in your life!”Keith demanded hotly, unwillingly letting tears come out.   
  


“Keith...That’s not-”   
  


“Not what Lance?! Not wha-!” Keith tried to say but lost his voice when Lance suddenly pulled him in and hugged him tightly with one hand holding the back of Keith’s head and the other arm wrapped tightly around Keith’s torso.   
  


Keith blushed as he tried to push Lance off him but the other boy kept a firm grip on him as Lance buried his face into Keith’s hair.   
  


_ “You’re wrong Keith...you don’t make me uncomfortable and I never once considered you a bane in my life…” _ Lance whispered in Keith’s ear.  __ “The truth… The truth is…”  
  


“Lance?”   
  


__ “The truth is, Keith..I think I’m -”  
  


“Hey is anyone up for Dominoes?” called Hunk cheerfully climbing the stairs when he spotted Lance and Keith pressing their backs to walls of either side of the hallway staring at each other with wide eyes and glowing red faces. Hunk looked between them back and forth and sensed he had just stepped into something.. 

“Oooooh…..am I interrupting something?...” he asked guiltily.

Lance and Keith both stood up straight and quickly looked at Hunk, with forced smiles.    
  


“No! No! We were just...talking! Ain’t that right Lance?” said Keith hurriedly, giving Lance a nudge who nodded vigorously.   
  


“Oooook…..um sooo….”

“Dominoes? Yeah sure! We’re cool with it!” answered Lance as he and Keith gave thumbs ups.

“Um...ok..do you guys want anything in particu-?”

“Surprise us!” piped up Keith.

Hunk looked at the two strangely and slowly made his way back down the stairs. “Alrighty then…”

Lance and Keith both heaved a sigh and glanced at each other before blushing and looking away. “Um….look Keith….I meant what I said...I don’t think you’re any trouble at all...In fact I think you’re a pretty perfect guy...I guess I was just jealous of you…”

Keith blinked in surprise. “What? Perfect? Me?”

“Well...come on, you’re smart and athletic, and you can do magic tricks...and you’re pretty, not to mention you’re a real sweet guy and new, and that scores high points with girls…”

Keith blushed even redder as he scratched his head. “Wow...I never knew you thought of me like that Lance….”

Lance let out a small laugh as he dusted imaginary dust from his jeans. Suddenly Keith nudged him with a playful smile. “So you think I’m pretty~?” he teased.

Lance let out a playful scoff and shoved Keith lightly while blushing himself. “Pssh! Shut up! Like you didn’t know!  _ Oooh, look at me I’m Keith Kuroba! I have perfect mullet hair and girls love me because I’m an Asian heart-throb who can do magic tricks~!”  _ Lance said doing a hilariously bad impression of Keith as he mimed flipping his hair while Keith quirked an eyebrow and smirked.   
  


_ “Hey there baby, my name is Lance McClain, I like to shoot toy guns and practice Bruce Lee moves in the backyard and I have perfect skin thanks to my beauty queen skin regime~” _ Keith playfully mocked. 

The two glared at each other before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

“I do not sound like that,” Lance snorted.

“Yes you do you weirdo,” Keith snickered “and all of it is true playing toy guns and practicing Kung-fu from the movies.” 

“I can still kick your butt Kuroba!”

“You  **_hit_ ** yourself with your homemade nunchucks I think you'd beat yourself up before you got to me McClain!”

“That was the one bad time!” Lance shouted back but Keith laughed and continued to mimick what Lance said when he first ran into him with his own voice,” dammit Kuroba stop showing off!”

“Like you can shit about what I do!”

Downstairs Hunk, Coran, Allura who was joined by Shiro as and insisted he stay for dinner heard the laughter and the earlier three let out relieved sighs.

“Well I'm glad they cleared the air between them,” Hunk said, “Keith was really upset but I'm glad he and Lance could get along now.”

“I wonder how much they talked exactly?” Allura wondered out loud giggling making the three men look at her.

“Princess?” Shiro asked wondering what Allura was thinking about, then turned to Hunk for an explanation,”do you have a clue?”

“Not a clue sir, but one down one to go.” Hunk said happily as he dialed Dominoes to order the pizza.

“I wouldn't worry about it chap, just some college drama I'm sure,” Coran said sipping his tea as Shiro just nodded and took a drink of his own soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  KID looked over his shoulder briefly and realized that he had totally underestimated Shiro stamina and physical prowess as the man was closing the distance between them and maybe even picking up speed.
> 
> _:: Keith! Pick it up! Shiro’s gaining on you!::_
> 
> “Easier said than done! This guy is like superhuman or something!”


	13. Become My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge talk a bit, get to do their own heists as their own KID and the police grow suspicious as does a certain Matron of the Lion House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done so another chapter is posted! Slowly we're getting more people involved and

Pidge woke up the next day feeling really sore. Her stomach feels like there was a rock sitting on it. “Ugghhh…….” she groaned as she tried to get up.

In doing so, Pidge felt her hand brush over another arm. Her eyes widened to find herself staring into Keith’s sleeping face just inches from her.  _ ‘Eeep!’  _ she  squeaked a bit in surprise. 

After spending weeks of avoiding staying with Keith, Pidge was a little unused to waking up next to him again. Pidge exhaled slowly through her nostrils as she placed her forehead to Keith’s. 

He was warm and she couldn’t help but turn redder when she felt Keith’s arm tighten around her as he mumbled something under his breath. The oranged haired girl just laid there watching Keith just sleep, he looked a lot calmer and she wasn’t getting any visions of Keith’s breakdown. Up close she never realized how soft his skin look or how long his lashes were, to be honest if Keith’s hair was longer he’d probably really look like a girl. 

She scooted closer until she was hugging Keith close and couldn’t help but sniff. She missed being this close to Keith, how as she suppose to help and support him when she freaked out the first time he had a breakdown? She was a horrible best friend. She reached out and grasped his wrinkled shirt that he was sleeping in and curled into him. 

“Keith I’m sorry...I’m really sorry for being a bad friend.” She sniffed.

Her body froze when Keith hugged her tighter. “Why would you say that?” she heard him ask making the girl straighten out so suddenly she accidentally head butted the other making them both yelp in pain as Keith held his throbbing jaw while Pidge fell off the bed with a small cry of pain due to her existing injuries.  
  


“Ow…..” she squeaked as Keith quickly scrambled off the bed to help her up.

“Holy crap, are you ok?” asked Keith in concern as Pidge gingerly held her stomach and slowly sat on the bed. 

“Kinda yeah? How long were you awake!?” Pidge squeaked out as Keith got down onto the floor and sat in front of her.

“I tend to be a light sleeper if your brother is Kaitou KID,” Keith replied, “but really Pidge, why were you saying you’re a bad friend?”   
  


“How could I  **_NOT_ ** be!? Keith I couldn’t help you when you had your breakdown and I couldn’t be near you because I kept seeing how upset you looked when you broke down and I felt downright  **_GUILTY_ ** I couldn’t do anything to help you!” Pidge sniffed trying not to cry again but it was hard when Keith was there in front of her looking at her calmly, “I’ve been avoiding you for DAYS, I don’t deserve to be your best friend.”

“Hey what did I say about that kind of talk, Pidge handling my...attacks are never easy to handle. Trust me, it took Kai a while to figure out what to do as did my parents.” Keith said softly, as he reached over and hugged Pidge close, “but what didn’t change was the fact they didn’t give up on me and just helped me.”

“Don't forget Pidge, you maybe my best friend, but you're still a person, and that's ok,” Keith gently said planting a light kiss on Pidge’s hair, making her hug him tighter before slowly letting go with a small smile. “Besides, you're my precious partner. No matter what, we stick by each other.”

Pidge opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a loud growl erupted from her stomach, totally breaking the fluffy atmosphere they had going on. The girl went red as a beacon as she covered her face while Keith let out a small laugh. 

“I guess you're hungry, huh? No surprise since you didn't eat anything since yesterday,” Keith chuckled standing up while ruffling Pidge’s hair. “Wait here, Coran said he was going to prepare something especially for you.”

Suddenly Pidge shot out a hand and grabbed the base of his shirt, making the boy turn to see Pidge looking at him with her big round eyes. “It’s fine, I’ll eat downstairs with you guys.” 

 

Keith smiled as knelt down with his back to Pidge. “Hop on then!”

\----------------- 

“I do hope Pidge is feeling better, I made his favorite peanut butter and jelly pancakes!” Coran said putting down a fresh stack of pancakes making Lance and Hunk drool as Allura sipped her coffee amused at the two.   
  


“Now now you two, we have to wait for Keith and Pidge, it wouldn’t be fair to eat them if the person they were made for didn’t show to have first dibs.” Allura said,”you can wait.”

“But they’re the best when they’re still warm!” Hunk whined his fork inching closer to the stack trying to steal one when Allura gave him a warning look making him cringe and pull his utensil back, “I hope they wake up soon,”   
  


“Well Keith did go to bed late and Pidge did go through an ordeal yesterday.” Allura said but smiled at Lance who looked away, “Then again someone was keeping Keith entertained by asking him to show him how to get better at parkour~” 

“What! It’s not a crime to ask for tips!” Lance said looking at Allura trying give her the message I-was-not-flirting-I-was-honestly-interested while the mother of the house just hummed sipping her coffee innocently.    
  


“Glad you two at least made up I really couldn’t take another day having Keith like that again.” Hunk said poking Lance’s side with his fork.

“Owowow I get the point Hunk don’t need to pour salt in the wound.” Lance growled.

“I smell peanut butter!” Pidge’s excited voice said happily making the group turn to see Keith and Pidge coming down with the latter on Keith’s back. 

“Pidge! How are you feeling?” Allura asked standing up walking towards the two.

“More sore now that the bruise healed,” Pidge replied, “Put me down Keith it’s peanut butter pancakes!” 

Keith chuckled, gently putting her down on the chair before taking his seat next to her. Corn smiled as he set down a generous helping of pancakes in front of Pidge, whose eyes lit up in delight.    
  


“And as an added treat, my family’s special homemade Summer Juniberry jam!” announced Coran producing a large jar of some purple colored substance. 

Keith tilted his head whilst everyone else began to look excited, especially Allura. “Oh Coran, you shouldn't have!” the woman exclaimed although her delight was obvious. 

“Nonsense! We all have been having such a tense week lately, I believe we all deserve a small treat!” the housekeeper declared scooping out generous amounts into small bowls and passed it around.    
  


“Thanks Coran!”   
  


“Oh I missed this! I loved your family's recipe is always a treat!”    
  


“Whoo hoo juniberry jam!”   
  


“Now this is a breakfast I can see myself getting up willingly to.”  
  


Keith looked curiously at the purple bluish substance placed in front of him and poured some of it on top of his own pancakes. It smelled delicious and cut some off for himself, and tasted it.

It tasted delicious! It was like a mixed berry, but knew it wasn’t. Keith could see why the rest of his roommates really enjoyed the taste, it was unique sweet and delicious. 

“I take it you like the juniberry jam Keith?” Coran asked laughing at how excited the younger boy looked. Keith couldn’t really talk due to his mouth being filled with pancake but he just nodded,” then I am happy you enjoy it, you all deserve it.”   
  


Coran leaned back as he sat down in his own chair watching everyone enjoy the breakfast he worked hard for their little family, he felt like a proud Uncle watching his family. Taking some pancakes for himself he watched the young ones almost battling it out for more pumpkins as Pidge was tucking his close to him as possible Hunk was grabbing as much as he could while Keith and Lance were almost duking it out with their forks.   
  


Allura sighed watching them and would reprimand Keith and Lance to take it easy but there was an at ease smile that was on her face that he hadn’t seen in awhile.   
  


**_‘_ ** _ This is how it should be…’ _ Coran thought.   
  


\-----------------   
  


“Alright what about this one?” Pidge asked pointing to an exhibit that was going to display a rare Red Diamond, “the area is rather vast so we can get a bit creative with it and I’m not sure if it’s a duvet but it never hurts to check it anyway.” 

“True and we have a few weeks to get everything set up,” Keith said looking up the blueprints of the area, “plenty of alternate routes, I just hope we do this right...Kaito is really critical.”

“It’s fine, we got the gadgets, the target, escape routes, and the game,” noted Pidge checking everything off a digital list. “Not mention I fixed up the hang glider cape, and gave the Rovers an upgrade.”

Keith scratched the back of his head still unsure. “If you say so…..but I can’t help but feel like we are missing something…”

Pidge relaxed and slapped Keith’s back. “Keith,  _ RE-LAX!  _ You got this... **_WE_ ** got this!” reassured the girl as she pushed a button, sending the special new untraceable calling card. “What could go wrong?”

_________________   
  


“We messed up! We messed up!!!” despaired Pidge pounding her head against a wall.  

The two were ready to hit the local museum this time, with their target being the Rajah’s Ruby and the two were hiding on a motel roof a couple of blocks away. Twas the night of their very first official heist and despite all the preparations they have made, they realized they had forgotten the key element that made Kaito Kid’s heist amazing;  **_The Presentation.  
  
_ **

Keith slid against the same wall, face palming himself. He could not believe, of all people, he himself actually  **_forgot_ ** that Kaito Kid’s schtick was always to make a grand show of the heists. With everything that had been going on, especially with his nerves, the grand spectacle aspect of the heist completely slipped their minds.

“We got three hours till the heist! What are we going to do?!” asked Keith worriedly.

“Okay calm down we have three hours, I still can hack into the cameras and we can do something,” Pidge said biting her lips,”I have left over fireworks we can use that should work, I can launch them where they explode harmlessly. We need something I've seen some of Kaito’s previous heists on YouTube from the audience and they usually have a theme.”   
  


“It's fall we can't use Halloween, Kai is really going to give it to us later,” Keith grimaced,” so dad,”   
  


“Maybe but we can think on our feet too. Remember Kaitou KID is known for thinking on the fly in any situation,” Pidge said determinedly,” it may not be the best show but we’ll do our best to give it our best and improve on it afterwards. We made mistakes like you said we’re only human,”

“Pumpkin in everything...falling leaves….hey Pidge how much color dye do we have? Fall is know for watching the leaves change from green to red, yellow and orange…” Keith said an idea forming.

“Enough, and it's easy enough to get more I believe, large leaf piles suddenly appear and exploding too? Like a leaf pile fun land who can resist the childhood of jumping in a pile of leaves?” Pidge smirked.

“With paint exploding in their faces or one of the bombs…” Keith added feeling a bit more confident, it wasn’t the perfect plan but it was enough to cause a fun performance with easy enough illusions, paint and a few bombs and fireworks thrown in,” we could change the pepper bomb to a pumpkin spice bomb,”

“Pift, perfect!” Pidge laughed as the two hurried making adjustments and alternates.

\------------------------------

It was high moon, and crowds have gathered excitedly as word got out that Kaito Kid was making another appearance in Altea City. In fact, everybody in Altea city was surprised to receive a personal E-vite in their inboxes. 

Lance clicked his tongue as he looked over the crowd that appeared to be even larger than the last one. “How’s tracing that E-Vite going, Nerd?” asked Lance looking over to Matt who shot the guy a look before furiously typing on his laptop.

“Damn, whoever programmed this must be some tech monster! I’ve been using every possible trick I got, but  everytime I break down one door, I either get booted out of my own laptop or or my programme gets corrupted! Just what the hell kind of coding is this?!” growled Matt in frustration, rubbing and stretching his own face, which was enough warning to have Lance put up his hands and back off slowly.

“When he made his appearance here I wouldn't think he would do an actual heist here,” Shiro said sweating at the crowds trying to get a better look inside,” but did he have to invite the whole city?”   
  


“People want to see the real thing and not just on the screen,” Lance said as he kept an eye out for anything suspicious, besides Matt cursing and leaning a few new swear words it looked like things were calm..for now,”anytime now…”  
  
Lance blinked when he saw a red leaf pass by his face and then disappear. He shook his head and looked around, he muttered something about maybe too bad leftovers when he soon saw more leaves falling from the ceiling?

“Uh Chief Shiro?” Lance called as he tried catching a leaf but his hand went through it but then he felt several leaves that were real land on his head!?

“How the…” Shiro said as all of a sudden a great wind was blowing throughout the area, and for being inside it felt like a windstorm! The leaves that were falling were now everywhere in the air making several audience members and the force close their eyes. When they opened it their mouths dropped when the whole room seemed to disappear and all around they could see were leaves falling as they now stood in a large field of trees and lead piles everywhere. 

“How in the...we were **just** in the gallery! Don't tell me he can teleport other people now!?” One officer exclaimed.   
  


“No! We’re still in the building but there's a heavy projection around that's making it seem like we’re not in the gallery anymore!” Matt said doing a quick scan with his laptop,”I don't how but everything is a mix of the projection and real leaves!”

“ **_Bingo right on the nose!”_ ** A familiar laugh was heard and everyone turned to see Kaitou KID standing in his white suit grinning down at them, from the top of one of the trees as he bowed to the audience and the police ”  **_Good even ladies and gentlemen! And of course the police force, welcome to tonight’s show!”_ **

He snapped his fingers and a flurry leaves whiled around him making him disappear and reappear on the ground as some displayed jewel cases reappear from some of the leaf piles and the prized Rajah’s Ruby appeared a few feet behind him.

“KID….what's you planning?” Shiro asked as KID just grinned and waves to the piles

of leaves on the ground that the police were eyeing like a minefield.

“Just a bit of fun, it is autumn and all!” KID laughed,” who wouldn't have fun with all the leaves here?”

“Really that's it after your last performance you come up with this?” Lance said as KID didn't do much as twitch just smirked.

“Care to take your chances Little sidekick?” KID teased.   
  


“Okay I'll show you ya smartass little-!” Lance scowled storming forward and was about to kick a pile of leaves when something dropped in front of him and hitting the leaf pile.  The police force winced when they heard the explosion and saw the Lance was now covered head to toe in yellow paint with leaves stuck to him.

“Whoops I forgot to mention about migrating birds dropping some surprises!” KID chirped happily, “their aim isn't that good so you might want to start moving who knows what else they can do right?”

As if to prove his point, a huge flock of crows and doves flew overhead the policemen, dropping bombs.

From her roof spot, Pidge wiped away the sweat from her face and dusted the leaves from her hair. “Yeeeah...we definitely gotta plan ahead next time,” she muttered as she looked over to screen and nearly burst out laughing as she saw from the live feed she was getting from the museum. 

All the policemen were sent into a tizzy trying to avoid getting bombed. However the entertainment came from the fact that each bomb had a variety of effects every time they went off. Some got paint splattered, others got hit by an overwhelming pumpkin spice perfume bomb, while other got glitter bombed.    
  


Matt was screaming his head off as he ran about about like a headless chicken clutching his laptop to keep it safe while Shiro was doing a pretty impressive job weaving his way around the chaos. Lance, not wanting to get bombed again, whipped out his Glocks and opened fired, hitting some bombs causing them to explode in the air until he noticed one of his pellets had hit something which came tumbling down.

Frowning at what he had hit he moved closer to get whatever it was, maybe it was something they could use to trace KID. Just as he neared it he was blinded by a sense of white as KID had moved rather quickly and gathered the ‘dove’ in his arms.

“Sorry little sidekick can't let you have any of my pets!” KID said as he backflipped away as Lance started shooting at him with his glocks, unfortunately KID was slippery for a reason as he dodged all the pellets even countering with his own bombs.

“Stay still you..!!” Lance shouted as KID performed an impressive jump and landed on the display case.

“Now where would the fun be if I did that!” KID said as he made the dove disappear and removed his hat tapping it a few times before out sprayed red and yellow paper flowers that moved around in an unfelt wind before KID and the jewel disappeared and a stairway appeared.   
  


“Toodles!” he chirped as he dashed up the stairs with the theatrical finesse of the Phantom of  the Opera.  

“Get back here!” ordered Lance dashing after KID. 

“Lance!” called Shiro as he ran after Lance up the stairs. 

Lance didn’t know what sort of inhuman stamina Kid had, but this was one tall flight of stairs and Lance was beginning to feel the burn in his legs. He was pretty sure they were only halfway up but it seems like KID was getting further and further away while Shiro was getting closer to Lance and eventually overtaking the boy.

KID looked over his shoulder briefly and realized that he had totally underestimated Shiro stamina and physical prowess as the man was closing the distance between them and maybe even picking up speed.

__ :: Keith! Pick it up! Shiro’s gaining on you!::  
  


__ “Easier said than done! This guy is like superhuman or something!”  
  


KID burst through the roof door as he slid to a stop while Shiro arrived shortly after.    
  


“A.P.D. STOP RIGHT THERE!” barked Shiro whipping out his gun.   
  


KID froze in his tracks and raised his hands, slowly turning around.   
  


“Chief Shirogane~ Fancy seeing you here~” KID said cheerfully while Shiro kept his gun trained on thief.  
  


“ _ Shit we shouldn't have underestimated him, he's really nothing like Nakamori got a plan?”  _ Keith muttered through the corner of his mouth.   
  


__ ::yeah you still got the mini rover on you? It's a long shot but I programmed my rovers with tasers,::  
  


__ “Why am I not in the least surprised about that, buy time?”  
  


__ ::About a minute I've been having mini rover work while we’ve been talking,::  
  


__ “Tricky marshmallow,”  
  


__ ::Give me a few secs now almost for it,::  
  


_ “ _ Hand over the jewel KID, “ Shiro said seriously while KID kept his hands up.   
  


“Love to but it'll be a bit before I can do so Chief Shirogane~ sorry! Somethings are just necessary!” KID replied as Shiro growled,”really though is the gun really necessary?”

“You laid traps and bombs all over the main floor, I need something as leverage.” Shiro retorted back. 

“Most of those bombs were full of paint and pumpkin spice though,” KID replied blinking innocently,” is all just part of the performance.”

“Give back the jewel now KID, it's for your own good,” Shiro commanded.

KID sighed,” so there's no way I can convince you to drop the gun huh Chief Shirogane? Guess I'll just make you drop it yourself.”   
  


Shiro frowned wondering what he meant when he heard a loud humming behind him and felt his gun being wrenched from his hand and actually STICK to metal wall of where the stairs ended, what was worse he felt his metal arm get pulled back until he was stuck there too!!

He saw something float back to KID who grinned,” I believe it's time for me to go, was a pleasure seeing you and tell the little Side kick to try again better next time!” KID laughed as he jumped from the building and glided away.

At moment Lance came panting up the stairs. “I’m here! I’m….” he announced himself but trailed off when he saw Shiro pinned to the metal wall. “Oooh….I was way late wasn’t I?”   
  


“Gee you think?”

\-------------

Pidge had all her stuff packed as she waited patiently, keeping her eyes to the night sky. A shadow passed over  as Keith came in for a landing. The boy landed behind a signboard on the roof they were on and emerged swiftly after a quick change.

“Nice move with the wall magnet,” commented Keith fistbumping Pidge as she walked up to him, handing him his jacket. 

“I remember the guy having a metal arm so it was just a matter finding the right magnetizing layer for his arm,” Pidge said,”we're going to come up to come with something for him during the next heist.”

“And plan it better oooohh man I bet Kai is gunna have a lot to say about this heist.” Keith said as he put the jacket on making sure it was closed,”let's head back to our place and then we can call my brother.”

\------------------------- 

Ekoda, Japan 

\-------------------------- 

Kaito rubbed the bridge of his nose as Pidge and Keith smiled sheepishly on the his laptop screen. 

“I can’t believe you almost completely forgot about the show aspect of the heist…” Kaito groaned after hearing the story from the two and reviewing the footage Pidge captured. “But I will commend you too for improvising. That's gonna help in future endeavors…. “   
  


__ ::Thanks Kai. Anyway, we did our analysis on the ‘Thing’ and looks like this one is a dud too. ::  
  


reported Keith holding up the Ruby with a gloved hand. 

“For reals?” groaned Kaito clicking his tongue. “What about you Pidge? Anything new you managed to find on Pandora?”

_ ::Sadly, nothing apart from the occasional Myths and Legends regarding it. Anything else that looked promising was essentially either fake or some dodgy jewelry sight. :: _ replied Pidge with a sigh.

:: _ there has to be something we’re missing about Pandora we should maybe take all the stories about it and compare,::   _ Keith said looking thoughtful, :: __ as the story gets passed down some things are going to get changed or removed.::  
  


_ ::so you're thinking there's a clue in the stories we might've missed, can't be the worse idea to do.::  _ Pidge said rubbing her chin. 

“Alright I'll see what I can do on my part over here, there are a few antique bookstores that I could check out here, Alright looks like that's our plan for now.” Kaito said,”I'll ask dad and Jii if they have any ideas too.”   
  


:: _ Alright we’ll do better next time Kai,::  _ Keith said.

“I know you will, hey Pidge could I have few words with Keith please?” Kaito asked.

:: _ Sure I need a snack anyway I'll be right back,:: _ she replies as she left the screen leaving Keith and Kaito.   
  


:: _ Kai? Is there something wrong?::  _ Keith asked nervously. :: _ That organization hasn't attacked you again with snipers have they?:: _

_ “ _ No but Pidge told me about your last attack,” Kaito said worriedly,”she said it sounded like you were getting attacked instead.”

Keith kept mum as his face hardened.  _ ::I can’t really explain it all clearly myself Kai…...The visions I saw that time….they were nothing like the other nightmares….::  _ said Keith clutching his head as it began to throb.  __ ::Nnng…. It was dark….I was in the hospital….::  
  


“Keith!” called out Kaito snapping the other out of his thoughts just in time.   
  


__ ::Sorry...I just feel like …-::  
  


“Keith, don’t stress yourself out like that…It’s not healthy,” warned Kaito, wishing he could hug his brother right then. “If you can’t remember then don’t. Obviously, you’re not supposed to at the moment.”   
  


__ ::But Kaito I-::  
  


“No buts. Don’t think about it ok?”

Keith kept silent for a moment before looking directly at his brother.  _ ::Ok...I won’t…::  _

“Good I was just worried since this one was different than your usual nightmares, but you're feeling okay?” Kaito asked.

:: _ Yeah I'm fine Kai, sorry I should've told you myself rather than Pidge spilling to you.::  _ Keith sighed running a hand through his hair.

“It's fine anyway good job you two learn from your mistakes from this one and never underestimate anyone.” Kaito said,”since you almost got caught by Shiro if it weren't for Pidge’s quick thinking.”   
  


Keith nodded sheepishly.   
  


_ ::I'll remember anyway night Kai we’ll let you know how the other heists go.::  _ Keith said waving at Kai before he shut off the skype on his end.   
  


Kaito sighed relived his brother was still in one piece, that was way too close a call for the first heist. But he had some more concerning matters as he took the entrance from his room into Toichi’s workshop where he knew his dad would be.   
  


“Kaito? How'd the heist go for your brother?” Toichi asked looking up from some blueprints.

“He goofed up a bit but it was successful in the end. But hey dad? I have a question, do you know if Keith ever got attacked in a hospital before he came with us?”Kaito said.

Suddenly, Toichi drop the blueprints and looked at Kaito surprised.

“Who told you that?” He asked worried.

“Katie did, she said Keith had an attack during a movie scene in Halloween involving a hospital.” Kaito asked frowning,” Dad, was there a  **_reason_ ** you wanted  to adopt Keith specifically?”

“It’s complicated Kaito….”said Toichi softly sinking into a chair. 

“Just what do you mean by ‘complicated’?” asked Kaito suspiciously while folding his arms. 

“I found Keith under….unusual circumstances…”Toichi said, struggling to find the appropriate words. “I’m sorry Kaito...Now is not the right time to talk about this….”   
  


“But Dad-!”   
  


“I said Not now, Kaito!” Toichi snapped startling Kaito briefly who took a step back. Toichi realized himself and calmed down, burying his face in his hands. “Look, all I can say is that Keith was unwillingly put into the same boat as us since he was born….For now, I’d rather not dive into this…Just leave it for now Kaito….”

Kaito opened his mouth wanting to protest but seeing the pained look on his father’s face made him keep his words to himself. Kaito reluctantly nodded, furrowing his brows as he left the room.  _ ‘Just what are you hiding Dad?....’ _

_ \-------------------- _

Pidge and Keith worked harder on the next heist that was planned to happen several weeks from now. They refused to have a repeat of the last one and made sure they had the performance down to a T.

While they worked Keith couldn't help but get the feeling Allura was watching them more then usual, like she was specifically waiting for them to say or do something.  Pidge just waved it off as she showed him the new magnetizing darts she made that would turn any surface into a large magnet so they would be ready for Shiro.

When the heist date came it was a complete 180 from the last one, the floors were converted to treadmill tracks and would be moving at a variety of speed. What made it more annoying was the police kept having to jump from fast one to a slow one quickly because if they stayed on the treadmill too long they would either get sent flying into trampolines that were attached to the wall or land in substance that was like jello but you couldn't move it of it.

Like usual KID had shown his prowess in keeping his unnatural balance by moving and even manage to get Chief Shiro covered in jello when a magnet appeared on one of the walls tossing him into one of the vats of jello. Safe to say KID was nowhere near caught like last time and Lance almost made it to him if the smug bastard hadn't literally thrown a pie in his face making him miss a step and land right where Shiro was.

\----------------------

“There's something odd about KID,” Lance muttered as he was watching two screens. He was at the police station getting cleaned up and getting a ride from Shiro back to the dorm.

“What do you see Lance?” Shiro asked flicking some jelly off of him.

“Look here's the first heist KID did and here's the latest one we just suffered through from the places security cameras.” Lance replied,” they may look and sound the same by the body language is different, even by a little.”   
  


“Matt, play them back to when they first appeared,”ordered Shiro as the computer genius complied and rewinded both videos to when KID makes an appearance.   
  


“Ok first off look at how they do their opening pose,” began Lance as the video showed KID doing his signature appearance pose.  “See how the second one doesn’t fully extend his arm all the way when he is flipping his cloak? Also, his other arm is hidden and his pose appears more stiff. That indicates an unconfident individual, as if it's his first time actually doing a heist. Whereas the other one when you compare it to previous youtube clips…”   
  


Matt quickly pulled up another KID clip from Japan and compared it to the first one. “The posing and mannerisms are completely the same, that dramatic flair oozes confidence and it shows through the his posing and how he holds his head as well..” noted Lance standing in front of the screen turning to Chief Shiro.

“Also haven’t you noticed that in earlier KID videos, KID is always shown to enjoy teasing the police, even dragging out the heist just for the sake of taunting them?”asked the boy rubbing his chin. “But recently, this KID feels like he’s just throwing in the jabs and taunts for the sake of it.”

“We probably didn’t notice it because this is the what? Third heist compared to the many many ones that had appeared in Japan.” Shiro said shaking his arm as he could still feel bits of electricity running through it. Though he had to give KID props for using his metal arm to his advantage rather than him.

“Uh huh Lance is right though, it’s as if he doesn’t want to be here longer than he has to be which is why the Heists are rather short compared to the ones previously, what’re you thinking Lance?” Matt asked as he looked at the younger boy looking at the KID from the recent heist.

“It’s just a theory, and not just mine alone but there’s been a theory floating around that there could be two KIDs rather than just one.” Lance replied going over to a computer and opening up to a forum that was everything KID related run and manned by a single girl from Japan. Luckily there were translation links so everything could be changed to english, “see there’s a whole discussion about it right here.”   
  


“You know, two KIDs wouldn’t be impossible it could explain how he performed that teleporting trick a while back,” Matt pointed out, “but even then how would they get the timing right for this?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll email Nakamori about this and have him compare too.” Shiro replied, “he’s been chasing KID for years.”

“Hakuba gave me his number and email after finding out KID was here so I’ll do the same and have him check it out too.” Lance said.

“I’ll keep analyzing the card for anything but I'm not holding my breath, but hopefully I’ll be able to get something from it to help us.” Matt said, “I’ll be here a while so you can drop Lance off first Shiro.”   
  


“Alright let me just double check and make sure I don’t have any more jello on me.” Shiro sighed making Matt smirk.

“So your girlfriend doesn’t see you covered in food?” Matt teased as Shiro went red and hurried to the back.

Lance meanwhile kept staring at the KID from the recent heist with narrowed eyes.

‘ _ I swear I know this is screaming at me that you’re familiar...but I just can’t put it together…’ _

\----------------------------------

“Pidge? Keith may I come in?” Allura asked knocking on their door.

The two had just managed to get in through the window and scrambled to put away their things from the heist, Pidge diving under the bed shoving their bags of spare clothes and tossing her laptop to Keith who put it on the bed.

“Sure Allura! Just give us a minute Pidge was working on something!” Keith called as he pulled the girl back up onto the bed with an open laptop before he went over to the door and opened it, “Hi Allura, what’re you doing up?”

“I usually don’t sleep until I know all of you are back home,” She said smiling at them and Keith couldn’t help but smile back, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head she wasn’t just talking about Lance being out at the Police station.

“Did you need something?” Keith asked as Pidge was typing furiously on her laptop staring at the screen.

“Oh heaven’s no. I was just making my rounds. Checking up on my tenants as usual~” Allura said with a smile. “I was sure you two were asleep earlier, but you boys look awfully energetic for being woken up past midnight. Up to some _ ‘Late night assignments’  _ I presume?”

Pidge coughed loudly, choking on her spit, hitting on her chest while Keith could feel his back start to sweat as he forced a huge smile on his face. “Yeah, you could say that….” Keith said, doing his best not to avert his eyes. “Pidge and I totally both forgot we had assignments due tomorrow afternoon. Careless, right?” he lied with a small laugh.

“Mmmhmm….” replied Allura slowly, her own smile was making them nervous that it took everything Keith had to maintain a calm demeanor. “ _ Weeellll,  _  if you say so. Next time, try not to be so... _ careless. _ After all, these  _ ‘Assignments’  _  are awfully important, aren’t they  _ Kids?  _ “

Keith and Pidge both swallowed simultaneously while Pidge held her breath. 

“Yup, totally Allura! We’ll try to be more careful next time!” said Keith, drumming his fingers nervously against the door frame.

Allura just maintained her odd yet cheerful smile. “Of course you will~ But remember,if you have anymore  _ ‘Problems’ _ you can always come to me for help~” she said as Keith and Pidge responded with thumbs up. “Well then, good night  _ Kids… _ have fun~” she said as she made her leave.

Keith quickly closed the door as he and his roommate exhaled all the air they had been holding in. Keith walked over and slumped face first into the bed while Pidge just fell over to the side just inches from Keith’s head.

“I don’t know about you Keith, but something about Allura seemed off…” noted Pidge turning onto her back.

“I know right? It’s almost like...she  **knew…** ”

Suddenly Keith and Pidge’s eyes went wide as they both shot up and exchanged looks with each other. “You don’t think…?” Keith started to say.   
  


“No...she couldn’t have…” overlapped Pidge, biting her lip.   
  


“We should still be fine…”   
  


“We took the precautions…”   
  


“But still…”   
  


“No...we should still be good….”   
  


**_“Right?”_ ** they both asked each other at the same time, worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  The two stared when they saw Allura swerve around in the desk chair with a devious grin on her face, the mice in her lap petting them, but what really got them was that she was wearing one of Keith’s monocles.
> 
> “Shit.” the two cursed.


	14. Brethren and Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Allura joins the team, is more involved than Keith or Pidge thought and Winter Vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so from here it's going to be a lot of Keith and Katie/Pidge going on and it's going to get emotional very soon after this chapter so prepare your self. Until then enjoy the fluffy friendship between the two!

Ever since that one awkward encounter with Allura, Keith and Pidge spent the next few weeks feeling paranoid. It was only a miracle that the two barely lost their sleep over it. However, despite it all, the two were still able to carry out their recent heist with only some slight trouble. 

Keith sighed as he adjusted Pidge on his back, this heist was a bit troubling since the APD seem to  have a game plan when they came to the heists of course he took care of them easily with new traps they had made but even then it was a bit worrisome. They had been testing an idea for an invisible electric maze, they’d have to fine tune it later, he felt Pidge mumble something against him and chuckled.

“Yes I’ll make you a peanut butter sandwich once we get to our room,” Keith said walking up the stairs glad to see his room, keeping Pidge up with one arm he opened the door and flipped the switch as he shut the door with his foot.

“It’s about time you two got home.”

“ **AHHH!!”**

Pidge woke up to hear Keith shout surprised making her yell as well.

The two stared when they saw Allura swerve around in the desk chair with a devious grin on her face, the mice in her lap petting them, but what really got them was that she was wearing one of Keith’s  **_monocles.  
  
_ **

“Shit.” the two cursed.

Allura casually took off the monocle and swung it around on its chain. 

“Quite interesting things you find when you make your rounds around the house,” she noted as Keith let Pidge down. “Now I was waiting for you to come and confront me despite all my taunting this past month, but my patience has run out. So either you come clean or the police receive an anonymous tip on not one but two fugitives….”

Pidge gripped Keith's arm and looked to him in fear while Keith remained tense. “How long have you known?” he asked in a calm yet monotone voice. 

“I had my suspicions some time after the first heist. Although to be honest, I wasn't completely sure until a few weeks ago,” confessed Allura placing the monocle on Pidge’s desk. “Also, I might have accidentally activated a hidden button on your motorcycle one fine day.”

“Wait you activated the button how? It’s on the gas valve!" Keith frowned.  
  


“Groceries, I had too many in my hand when I was taking them out of the garage and accidentally hit it with my hip, quite amazing how your motorcycle transforms so smoothly Keith,” She replied as she folded her arms, “now what is it going to be?”

“What do you want if we tell you Allura?” Keith asked frowning as he could feel Pidge shaking next to him as she stared from him to Allura sitting in her chair. He cursed he knew he was trapped and there was no way they could stop her from telling the police, she personally knew Shiro and would take her word above theirs in a heartbeat.

“I’ll let you know if you tell me Keith,” She replied.

“Fine.” 

“Keith! Are you serious!?”  
  


“We don’t have a choice Pidge, she has the advantage and remember she’s dating Chief Shirogane, who do you think he’s going to believe more?” Keith argued,” fine you want the truth Allura, I’m KID at least the one that’s been here in Altea City.”

“And...I’m the hacker Green Lion, but Allura believe us please we have reasons for doing what we’re doing! We don’t have an malintentions! It’s something we have to do to get what we need please don’t turn us in.” Pidge begged.  
  


Allura looked at them sternly for a few moments before softening her expression and chuckling.  
  


“Calm down, Katie. I was bluffing. I would never betray my beloved residents,” said Allura standing up and patting Pidge’s head. 

The two roommates jaws dropped open.

“You even  **_know_ ** I'm-”  
  


“Oh please, do you really think I haven't noticed you sneaking lady products out of my room?” said Allura folding her arms."I would have reprimanded you sooner if  _ they _ hadn’t clarified things with me,” she added gesturing to the mice sitting on the desk who waved to them. 

“And as soon as I saw Matt and found out he was looking for his sister and realizing the strong resemblance, everything fell into place.”

Keith and Pidge continued staring with dropped jaws.   
  


“So! I believe we have some things to discuss? Keith if you would be a dear and call your brother? I believe this is important for him to know and possibly his father too.” Allura said as if the conversation they had was just completely normal,” well?”  
  


“Just give us a moment to process all this, Allura,” Keith said rubbing his head, he heard Allura get up and hug Keith gently also pulling Pidge in as well,” Allura?”  
  


“Remember what I said I'm here to support and help you even in things like this, but trust me I want in on this because of reasons too, reasons I will explain when you call your father and brother.” She said.  
  


“Okay Allura you haven't given us any reason not to trust you besides scaring us but I'll get my brother and dad on the line.” Keith said.  
  


“Thank you everything will make sense once all of us are gathered.” Allura said.  
  


It didn't take long for Keith to get in touch with Kaito and Toichi who looked interested in seeing Allura.  
  


**::Ohime-sama::  
  
**

**::Are you Alfor’s daughter Allura?::  
  
**

“Dad? You know Allura’s dad?” Keith asked surprised as Toichi sighed rubbing his head.  
  


:: **Katie’s dad, Professor Holt whom I knew through Alfor, who was helping him with his research for Pandora. Alfor had a wide collection of books on ancient history that was hard to find anywhere else and knew a lot of people.::** Toichi explained, **:: he had an assistant but I haven't heard much about him since he disappeared with Katie’s dad.”  
  
**

“He's fine Toichi sir, he's actually the police chief of APD, but he looks worse for wear… He has a large scar across his nose and one of his arms was replaced with a metal one.” Allura said sadly,” his memory is also sporadic and he told me what little he knew.”

:: **He’s probably been through a lot, I’m sorry it had to happen to him…::** Toichi said running a hand through his hair,  **::It’s weird, I never thought that by allowing Keith to go to the states I’d meet up with my old friend’s children…::  
  
**

“Sir if I may ask, my father believed he was onto something about the gem you talked about but…” Allura said gripping her dress tightly, “He never was able to tell Professor Holt or you I surmise.”  
  


Toichi was quiet as he looked at Allura.  
  


**::Allura, what happened to you? What happened to Alfor, there has to be a reason you wish to get involved if you know what you’re getting into.::** Toichi asked.  
  


“Because Zarkon, a horrible horrible man hired  by some company to take all my family’s assets. He wants my father's research, his money and his beloved school.” Allura replied tightly, “Lion House is the last remaining thing I have of my father but he has hidden the deed even from me and if I do not find it or figure out what underhanded means he did to get my father’s school I won’t have Lion house anymore and he’ll be allowed to get to the books and research my father has here.”  

“Wait! Zarkon? As in headmaster Zarkon?!" exclaimed Keith in shock. 

“I knew it! He does know something about my father’s disappearance!” growled Pidge, clenching her fists. 

Toichi rubbed his chin while Kaito crossed his arms. 

**::This is indeed vexing news. ::** he muttered audibly. 

“I have a proposal, Toichi. Let me offer my full services to this mission. “ Allura said making the group look at her, “I have my father’s books that haven’t left the house and access to his own back room I even have this.” 

She removed one of her pretty purple/blue crystal pieces of jewelry she always had on her and opened up the locket like piece. On one side was a picture of Allura with her father and Shiro as kids while on the other side there was a small chip.  
  


“This was the peak of my father’s extensive research on the jewel Pandora’s legends. Where it originated from, how it’s been passed down everything he and Professor Holt worked for are on this chip,” Allura said, “I can also help cover Katie and Keith when they’re out doing their work trying to find the jewel as well.”

**::Dad, are you sure there isn’t anything you can say now about all of this? First we find Katie as the Green Lion searching for Pandora, then Ohime-sama’s father knew Katie’s dad AND the Chief of Police was his assistant. This is way too coincidental even for our family’s luck.::** Kaito said.  
  


**::Everything will be cleared up in due time Kaito, for now I say we should use all the help we can get. Take care of them and yourself, Allura::  
  
**

“Of course, Toichi, sir,” replied Allura with a smile. 

Kaito frowned at his father off screen before smiling and waving to his brother and roommate.  **::Laters Baby Bro! Marshmallow! Ohime-sama!::** he said as Toichi waved as well and signed out. 

Allura quirked an eyebrow to the other two with an amused expression."Marshmallow?”

Pidge made an upset noise and pouted cutely.  
  


“Chikage Keith’s mom started it by calling me that since the last time she saw me was when I was a baby, hence a marshmallow.” She grumbles while Keith chuckles.  
  


“It's a cute nickname though right?” He said as Pidge turned red as Keith patted his head and Allura looked amused,”well welcome to Team KID Allura.”

“It's nice to be part of something again,” she smiles.

“Don't worry Allura we love the lion house! There's no way we'd allow Zarkon or anyone to take it away.” Pidge said as Keith nodded.

“Thank you both of you I just know this is going to help all of us in the end.So is there anything I should know?”

The two then explained everything they knew since they started all of this two Allura who looked serious as she took in everything.

\---------------------------  
  


“Hey Pidge?” called Keith as the two walked back down the path home from classes. 

“Mmmm?” answered Pidge scrolling through her Tumblr on her smartphone, not looking up once as she held onto the hem of Keith’s shirt to guide her. 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas and New Year?”

“I usually go with Lance and Hunk back to their place and spend it with their family. Why?”

“Oh. I was kind of wondering if you'd like to come to Japan with me for the holidays.”

Pidge suddenly stumbled into and nearly dropped her phone but recovered fast. “What?”she asked with wide eyes as she straightened herself. 

“Well I was thinking that you might want a break from being you know…  _ Pidge Gunderson,” _ he said whispering the last part. “You know, let your hair down…. So to speak.”

Pidge stared up at Keith silently with her mouth agape and her eyes big and sparkly. “Y-y-you mean it? C-could I?”

Keith smiled in amusement as he pulled Pidge in close and messed up her hair. “Aw, Pidgeon! You know you're always welcome in the Kuroba familia! Besides everyone knows the  _ real  _ you!”  
  


Pidge laughed as she slipped out of Keith's arm and punched his side lightly. “Stop it man, you're starting to sound like Lance!”  
  


“Cheeky little-!” grinned Keith as he smooshed Pidge’s face between his palms. “So, what's your answer?”  
  


“Stoop smushing mah face and I'll tell you!” Pidge huffed though she was still smiling back at Keith who sighed.  
  


“If I must,” he said sighed and relieved pressure on Pidge's face but still kept it between his two palms to make sure he got the answer.  
  


“Yes I'll go with you to Japan! I'm sure Lance and Hunk will understand. I've been going to their family for Christmas for years so going with you will be nice,” Pidge replied grinning,”not that it's not nice with them but a change would be  just awesome where I can just be  **_me_ ** and not have to keep hiding.”  
  


Keith gave her a soft look as he leaned down and for a brief moment she thought that Keith was going to kiss her but he just brushed his lips against her forehead before resting his against hers.  
  


“You'll always be Katie just like how Pidge is still you as well but I just think it's time Katie had a turn to walk around right ?” Keith said kindly.  
  


Pidge gave Keith a watery smile as she nodded back trying not to cry at how happy she was.  
  


“Hey guys?” Coughed a voice and the two snapped up to see an uneasy Lance waving awkwardly there,” you okay there?”  
  


“Y-yeah we’re fine!” Pidge stuttered as she grabbed Keith’s shirt and started to drag him back to the house.  
  


“Hey Pidge!” Keith said surprised as he just waved back at Lance letting the girl drag him off.  
  


Lance watched them go, the ache in his chest starting to hurt. He had been humming one of the many songs his sisters would sing as he walked back to the  Lion’s House when he had stopped completely in his tracks. He couldn't tell from the distance but from where he was standing it had looked like Keith and Pidge were kissing.   
  


The Latino was having a plethora of emotions coursing through his body. On one hand;  _ ‘They were kissing?! Out in the open?! In broad daylight?! Are they going out because that would explain so much?!’  
  
_

On the other hand;  _ ‘Wait so Keith  _ **_does_ ** _ swing that way? Yay!’  
  
_

And somewhere in middle;  _ ‘Wait! No Yay! He’s dating Pidge! Is that legal?! But at least he won’t be so uncomfortable if I confess...But what’s the point! Maybe, I was mistaken….It was pretty far away...Oh man I sure hope I’m wrong! But wait would that be a good or bad thing?’  
  
_

“Arrrgh!” Lance let out a strangled cry as he suddenly started banging his head against a lamp post repeatedly much to Hunk’s concern for the other’s mental well-being.  
  


Hunk sighed as he was wondering if seeing Lance like this was going to be more common, he made a note stock up on aspirin and ice packs just for Lance.  
  


“Come on buddy let's not knock yourself out again by slamming your head against things again.” Hunk said pulling Lance away from the pole and to the Lion House,” you have an ice pack and some aspirin with your name on it.”  
  


Lance just groaned as he followed Hunk inside and let him sit him on the couch while he went to the kitchen to get the ice pack and aspirin leaving Lance with his thoughts.  
  


‘ _ Okay pros Keith may like guys so I could have a chance when I tell him...eventually. cons….HE COULD ALREADY BE DATING PIDGE!’  
  
_

Lance grabbed a cushion and let out a muffled scream at his dilemma. He likes Keith, a lot! He had admitted that much to himself but was already too late if Pidge got Keith first?  
  


“Goddammit someone give me a sign.” He whined.  
  


“Well how about trying not to suffocate yourself via cushion?” A voice replied sarcastically.  
  


Lance removed the cushion from his face and instead of seeing the overhead ceiling he saw Keith leaning over the couch right above him staring down at him with those dark indigo eyes as his hair framed his face.  
  


“Yipe!” went Lance falling off the couch making Keith flinch. “I am ok!” Lance exclaimed getting up quickly.  
  


“You really gotta stop with the self-abuse, it’s not healthy,” said Keith in concern making Lance pout.  
  


_ ‘You are the reason!’  _ Lance wanted to cry out so badly but instead kept it to himself and instead poked Keith in the cheek. “Mind your own Beeswax, Fabio…” he said through his teeth just as Hunk came in with an ice-pack, a glass of water and an aspirin pill.  
  


Keith rolled his eyes and walked past Hunk giving the guy a greeting pat as he walked to the fridge.  
  


“You really have it bad Lance,” Hunk said handing the objects to Lance who took them and grumbled.  
  


“No idea what you're talking about,” Lance replies popping the aspirin and gulping down the water.

Hunk waited until Lance had swallowed the water and the pill before he continues as he folded his arms.  
  


“You like Keith a lot, and you're literally hurting yourself over him,” Hunk replied dryly making Lance groan.  
  


“It's difficult okay!? And sshhhhhhhh!! He can hear you!” Lance hissed looking around his large friend into the kitchen.  
  


“How is it difficult exactly?” Hunk asked mentally preparing himself for Lance’s dramatics. However to his surprise, Lance actually seemed to have sunk deeper into the couch as he look down at the floor.  
  


“I already had a hard time coming to terms with my feelings for him...and I  **really** wanna let him know how I feel but…”

Hunk widened his eyes as his mouth formed an ‘o’. “Oooooh…..you are  **_reeeaally_ **  in  **_like_ ** with him…..” Hunk whispered in realisation making Lance face-palm himself. “I just thought it was a man-crush…”  
  


_ “Well NewFLASH, it’s more than that!”  _ Lance hissed through his teeth stretching and squashing Hunk’s face in frustration.  
  


_ “Wow...moo weeeawwy awre soo mipped….”  _ Hunk said through his stretched and squashed face.  
  


At that moment Pidge came sliding down the bannister and hopping off excitedly. “Hey Keith! Do you want the window seat or aisle?” They heard Pidge ask as she trotted into the kitchen. “Should I pack warm or what?”

Lance and Hunk looked at each other before hurrying off to the outside of the kitchen and looking in. 

Keith was eating a turkey sandwich as he pushed a plate of peanut butter towards Pidge who took to munching on it. He was practically bouncing in his seat as Keith thought about it.

“You can have the window seat, since you can see the place as we’re coming down,” Keith chuckled,”and yeah the weather in Ekoda can get pretty cold, expect it to snow a lot. Do you have enough winter gear?”

“Uh maybe not for heavy snowfall, so I'm not sure I'll have enough for the whole trip. Milk please.” Pidge said.

Keith got her a cup of milk while Keith hummed,” that's true the weather here is much different than Japan, last I checked in with Kai be said it's been snowing for a while, just light fluff.” He said,” but I that's the case we can always go shopping and pick you up some warmer clothes. I'm sure mom will have fun with that.”  
  


“Chikage sure will….” agreed Pidge a little nervous.  
  


“Hey fellas, watcha’ dooooin?” asked Hunk casually stepping into the kitchen with Lance peeking out from behind him.  
  


“Eatin’,” replied Pidge bluntly taking a gulp of her milk.  
  


Hunk could feel Lance nudge his back a little harder, causing the large boy to shoot Lance a look before returning his gaze to the other two tenants. “Sooo Pidge, ready to hang out with the familia this Winter Vacation?” asked Hunk innocently tilting his head.

“Sorry guys, but Keith actually invited me to stay with his family back in Japan this year,”said Pidge looking sincerely apologetic although her excitement is evident in her eyes.

“Wait, say what?!” exclaimed Lance jumping out from behind Hunk causing Keith to suddenly choke on his sandwich prompting Hunk to run up and Heimlich him out of danger.

Pidge looked at Keith worriedly before looking at Lance,”yeah I'm going to Japan with Keith so I'll have to miss going with you guys this year back to your place,”

“When did he ask you!?” Lance asked shocked,” and how long have you been planning this?”

“He asked me a few minutes ago when we were walking back here from class, I'm really excited to go since I've never been outside the country before,” Pidge replied.

“But our tradition...” Lance pouted as Pidge played with her cup.

“It's just this year Lance, I know I usually go hang out with your family for Christmas but I really want to go with Keith.” Pidge explained,”tell your family I’m really sorry.”

“Ack!” Keith exclaimed before he coughed,”t-thanks Hunk..” He groaned as the other teen got him some water. Keith inhaled gratefully after drinking the water before he leaned over the counter to catch his breath. 

“It’s just my parents heard so much about Pidge from me and Kaito that they are just really excited to meet him,” he explained after finally recovering.

“Plus, I’ve never really flown on a plane before...and I always wanted to go to Japan! Especially Akihabara!” added Pidge swinging her legs excitedly like a little kid.  
  


“Uh-huh….”Lance said, suddenly pulling out his smartphone and typing furiously into Google. 

“What are are you doing?” asking Hunk looking over Lance’s shoulder. 

“Looking for a travel agency. We’re coming along!”

“What? No!” Pidge and Keith yelled at the same time.

“And why not?” asked Lance indignantly. “I am not letting my little Pidgey Baby going to some far away land with this heathen here!”

“Hey!” exclaimed Keith looking offended.

“I am not a baby!” grumbled Pidge flicking a crumb at Lance.  
  


Hunk just sighed and face-palmed before picking Lance up and throwing him over his shoulder. “I’ll deal with this Drama King….You guys have fun planning~!” said Hunk cheerfully walking out while Lance struggled in protest.  
  


_ “Put me down Hunk!”  _ the two heard Lance yell as Hunk went up the stairs.  
  


_ “Only if you promise to stop being a putz!”  _ Hunk was heard retorting.  
  


_ “But my Baby is in danger!”  
  
_

_ “Let it go, Lance!”  
  
_

_ “I will NOT Let it GO!”  
  
_

_ “Lance…”  _ Hunk said in a warning tone.  
  


_ “MY BAAABYYY!!!!!”  _ wailed Lance as his voice slowly faded away followed by a loud slamming of a door.

\-------------------------------------

(A couple of weeks later…..)

\------------------------------------

“Pidge? Pidge wake up! We’re here!” whispered Keith excitedly as he shook Pidge awake.  
  


The girl who was sleeping comfortably against Keith’s shoulder immediately snapped as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  _ “Wha...really?”  _  Pidge yawned in a tired voice as she looked out the airplane window.

She stared amazed as she saw the plane cut through the clouds revealing the land below, the large ocean and the snow covered city below even Tokyo tower.

“We have to land in Tokyo first since Ekoda doesn't have an international airport. My parents and Kaito will meet us there.” Keith said as Pidge’s face was practically pressed against the window.

“This is so cool! I've never seen so much snow!” Pidge practically squealed as they felt the plane turn and they saw the airport coming up,” I can actually have a snowball fight and make snowmen and omg it's going to be freezing but I'm too excited.”

Keith looked at Pidge fondly as they felt the plane descend and hit the track. Pidge made sure she got her carry on as did Keith. They made sure they grabbed their overhead bags following the others off the plane. Keith was dressed warm enough but Pidge had two jackets on and pants with gloves but was still shaking a bit. Keith wrapped an arm around her as they walked, keeping Pidge warm all the way until they left the gate.  
  


“Where are they?” Pidge asked as Keith sighed but looked fondly.  
  


“Wait for it…” He said.  
  


All of a sudden there was a large explosion of confetti and balloons as the two walked out looking for them and they had confetti rain on top of them, startling other passengers coming out while others looked on in amusement.  
  


**_“KEIIIIIIIIIIIIITHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!”  
  
_ **

**“OOF!”** went Keith as he got tackled by a body with the force of a bullet train, sending the two sliding and tumbling backwards across the floor.  
  


“GREAT LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!! YOU’VE RETURNED TO ME!!!!!!”  cheered Kaito as he wrapped his entire body around Keith’s body like a Koala and hugged with much enthusiasm while wiggling in excitement. “WELCOME HOME~!”  
  


“Miss you too Kai……” replied Keith bluntly as he just lay there and took it to let Kaito get his hugs.  
  


Pidge laughed as she waved to Kaito, and got an enthusiastic wave in return. Pidge soon learned where Kaito gets his enthusiastic side from as she soon found herself enveloped in a huge warm hug from behind and was spun about with ease.   
  


“KATIE DARLING! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!!!!!” squealed an excited woman, cuddling her face with Katie’s.

“Keith!!!” called another familiar voice as Katie saw a girl around Keith’s and Kaito’s age trot up and attempt to yank Kaito off his brother.

“Aoko! Long time no see!” greeted Keith happily as he got dragged across the floor trying to pull away from Kaito as Aoko tried to pry Kaito off.

Aoko shot Keith a smile but a frown to Kaito as she tugged the back of his jacket. “Come ON! Let go Kaito! I wanna hug him too!”  
  


“NOOOO! It’s been too loooooong!!!!” wailed Kaito hugging Keith even tighter.

“Let go!”

“NO!”

“Let...Goooo….”  
  


“NEVER!”  
  


**_“Let. Go._ ** **_NOW!”_ ** Aoko growled with a highly threatening voice as she cracked her knuckles menacingly for emphasis.  
  


“Kai let me go now you don’t want to be driven home unconscious do you?” Keith laughed while Kaito whined at wanting more brother time but looking at the menacing aura behind him he quickly just pecked Keith’s face before he scrambled off of him.

Keith got up dusting his clothes off before Aoko enveloped him laughing.  
  


“Why I think you actually got tanner for once Keith,” Aoko teased poking Keith’s cheek, “you’re finally going out more aren’t you? Hahahah wow I never realized how much I missed you until I was stuck with this guy for ages.”  
  


“Missed you too Aoko,” Keith said hugging the girl back, “how’s everything? Hakuba still being a pain?”

“Honestly he’s not THAT bad, he just has a bad tendency to pick on Kaito.” Aoko sighed.  
  


“For no good reason! He has no proof but likes to keep assuming he knows best!” Kaito shouted from behind  
.

“Sounds like the same guy,” Keith said shaking his head, “but it’s good to be home, an actual winter feels so good. Where the school is its winter but it’s still really warm! It’s weird!”  
  


Aoko elbowed him lightly with a laugh as they walked over to where Chikage was still flopping Pidge about like a ragdoll. “Awww~ Who’s this kid?”

“Aoko, this is one of my best friends P- uh, I mean,  **Katie** Holt, she’s the daughter of an old friend of the family,” Keith introduced Katie who was finally set down by Chikage as she wobbled giddily over to Keith and collapsed in his arms.   
  


_ “She’s got some special circumstances. We’ll fill you in back at the house,” _ whispered Kaito to Aoko as he helped grabbed Katie’s bags while Keith carried her under one arm as if she weighed nothing.  
  


“Come darlings! Your father is waiting for you with the car outside! And Jii has some nice hot beverages waiting for us at home!” cheered Chikage as she and Kaito enthusiastically marched ahead of the group.

“Come on Pidge that’s just a taste of what mom can do,” Keith chuckled as the girl groaned but there was still a happy grin on her face.   
  


“This is amazing, I’ve only just gotten here and I feel really free Keith,” Katie couldn’t help but laugh feeling a pressure she never knew she had in her suddenly disappear as they walked outside and she was hit with the full force of an actual winter making her shiver even more, “bbrrrrrr you weren’t kidding about it being cold Keith!”

“I told you winter here is nothing like in Altea city, “ Keith laughed as he kept Katie close to keep her warm, “come on dad’s usually good about finding a spot to get in and out from the parking. It’s going to be a bit of a trip back to Ekoda but then you get to really meet the family.”  
  


“Hey Keith?” Katie asked quietly as they hurried to catch up with the others, they were nearly there when the older dark haired teen heard Katie.  
  


“Yeah?” He replied as Kaito and Toichi loaded their bags into the back of the trunk as Chikage and Aoko got in first before Kaito followed.  
  


“I”m really really glad you invited me home with you for the holidays.” She said turning red a bit and smily brightly up at Keith.   
  


Keith returned the smile as he ruffled Katie’s hair and held the door open for her, allowing her entrance before going in himself. It was a rather quiet ride to Ekoda since Katie and Keith were still quite jet-lagged from the trip, both of them spent the entire car pretty much asleep with Katie snuggling up to Keith for warmth while Keith leaned against the window with an arm around the girl. Chikage who rode up front kneeled on her seat and was rapidly taking pictures of the two with her phone while Kaito did the same. 

Aoko on the other hand was curious about Katie but she rolled her eyes and shook her head as forced to remain seated.

Once they got home Kaito had fun just opening the door that Keith was leaning on nearly making him fall out of the car, luckily he had his seatbelt but that didn’t stop him from making sure Katie was awake and off him before he got out of the car himself and started to chase Kaito around the house throwing snowballs at him.

“Ah, it’s good to have the whole family here,” Toichi chuckled as he grabbed their bags, “Now I know you’re probably used to sharing a room with Keith but we have a spare guest room just for you alright?” 

Katie coughed as she quickly nodded grabbing her own bags and passing the brothers as Keith smirked hitting the tree in front of Kaito with a snowball at one of the branches and making a whole pile of snow fall on top of the magician in training.

Aoko’s eyes widen when she heard that and was about to demand an answer from Kaito but when she saw that he was snow covered she groaned and decided to wait until they were inside, hopefully she would get answer but her mind was already being filled with so many images she started to pale.  
  


“Aoko sweetie are you okay?” Chikage asked looking at the pale and stiff girl.

“Uh...maybe? I need to ask Kai and Keith something...preferable when we’re inside and warm.” She said rubbing her arms nervously.

“HA!  I win Kai!” Keith laughed as he walked inside after Chikage.

“Just today you did baby brother!” Kaito shouted back as he shook his head to get rid of the snow and followed inside with Aoko.  
  


It only took a little bit of time for Katie and Keith to put their bags away and come downstairs with less jackets on and settle onto the couch with warm mugs of tea, hot chocolate and coffee for all of them put on the table by Jii.

“So….why was Katie sharing a room with you Keith?” She asked eyeing the younger boy who coughed when he took a sip of his hot chocolate,”shouldn’t she be in the girl’s dorms?”

“Remember when I said there was a special circumstances?” Kaito replied as he sipped his hot chocolate calmly,” well we found out that well...Katie had to disguise herself as a boy and hid herself in the boy dorms which happened to be the same one that Keith was assigned to.” 

“Okay….again why?” She asked frowning, “is it something serious?”   
  


“Uh yeah, see because of well...Katie is fourteen okay? And she’s in a college campus when she should be in middle school or high school right? Well because of her age and her intellect she’s attracted some unsavory people that want to use that to their advantage.” Kaito explained as Aoko looked horrified, “there was I think you said a really bad stalker right Katie?”  
  


“Yeah, wouldn’t leave me alone and managed to follow me a few times. It got so bad I changed my appearance and registered as a boy for Altea University so they’d be looking for Katie Holt and not be looking for Pidge Gunderson.” Katie replied blowing on her own hot chocolate before sipping. “That’s my alias by the way.”  
  


Aoko seemed to be buying the story. “Oh you poor dear! That must be horrible! Keeping your true self a secret and hiding in fear all those times!”  
  


“It wasn’t all that bad..Aoko, was it? I mean the guys around are pretty protective of me even as my identity as Pidge as it is since I’m younger than them but I guess it was a relief when Keith found out though, he’s been really considerate of me and even covered for me a lot!” confessed Katie before drinking her hot chocolate gratefully. “Not to mention I carry a stun-gun and a taser with me for extra measure.”  
  


“And our matron Allura knows her circumstances as well, so she’s really a big help for Katie’s more.. _ feminine _ issues,” Keith added earning himself an embarrassed nudge from Katie who blushed red.  
  


Aoko noticed the tender way Katie was looking at Keith as he laughed and smiled sheepishly. Her girly senses were tingling and they were telling her that Katie was absolutely smitten with the older boy.  _ ‘Well if it’s Keith….then I don’t blame her….’ _ she thought to herself smiling knowingly.  
  


“Anyways,we invited the Young Miss here to allow her to have a break from being Pidge Gunderson, and to let her experience her Vacation as Katie Holt for once in a long time~” explained Toichi sipping his coffee.   
  


Aoko clapped her hands together excitedly. “That’s sounds wonderful! I have an idea! Why don’t you, me and Chikage all have a Girl’s Day out this weekend? We can go shopping! Hit the spa!”  
  


Chikage bounced in her seat excitedly as she scooted next to Aoko. “Oooh we can go to that darling little boutique the next town over!”  
  


Katie gave a nervous chuckle at the overwhelming enthusiasm of the two ladies. “That’s very kind of you, but I don’t think I could afford-”  
  


“Nonsense dear!” exclaimed Chikage, jabbing a finger at Katie. “You are coming into the age of womanhood! Every girl deserves to be able to experience the perks of being a maiden! Besides this is all my treat! I always wanted to have a daughter so it would be my absolute pleasure to spoil you too!”  
  


“It’s useless to fight it Katie,” Keith staged whispered, “once mom gets an idea in her head she is impossible to dissuade, besides you wanted to really relax and this could be good for you, you haven’t had time to really be yourself right?”  
  


“Yeah I guess but isn’t that going to be a bit overwhelming? I mean I have never really considered that sort of stuff...” Katie replied still looking nervous while Chikage just looked horrified at the mere thought.  
  


“Now that won’t do! That’s it, tomorrow first thing we are going to give you a makeover here and then we go out and have you a completely new wardrobe! I bet you don’t even have a dress or skirt!” Chikage gasped in realization.  
  


“Keeeeeiiittthhhhh!” Katie whined clinging to the boy’s arm.  
  


“We’ll take it easy today, how about I show you around the town? There’s a nice cafe called Peridot Cafe you might like,” Keith whistled ignoring his best friend’s whining.    
  


“If I may interject,” Jii spoke up raising a hand. “Perhaps it’s best you two should rest up and readjust to the time difference before you proceed with any activities.”  
  


Toichi let out a laugh. “You give a valid point old friend! Go on you two! Off to bed!”  
  


“Aw, come on dad it’s like 3 in the afternoon!” protested Keith only to get hoisted over Kaito’s shoulders in a fireman carry.  
  


“Now, now, baby bro! Children need their naps to grow up big and strong~!”  
  


“I can beat you into next Tuesday and you know it!”  
  


Katie gave an awkward smile as she heard Keith’s cries of protests mixed with Kaito’s laughter disappear into a room upstairs. She then gave a big yawn herself as she rubbed her eyes making Aoko and Chikage swoon loudly over how cute their American guest was.   
  


“Awww…...you’re sooooo cute Katie~ I want to adopt you as my baby~” swooned Chikage wrapping her arms around the girl and rubbing her head against Katie’s.  
  


“And I wish I had a cute little sister like you~” lamented Aoko doing the same as Katie sat there trapped and confused while Jii and Toichi watched with bemused smiles.  
  


Katie closed her eyes and sighed while blushing before resigning letting herself being coddled by the two excitable women.  _ ‘This is actually kinda nice…..’ _ thought Katie as she sighed in contentment.  
  


So it begins, the start of Pidge Gunderson’s Winter Vacation back as Katie Holt for the first time in four years. This was going to be a Vacation she will never ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  One of the waiters had come over and seen Katie choke a bit, unfortunately Aoko’s words were still in her head and she saw Keith instead of the waiter which made her face burn brightly before putting her head on the table.


	15. No Bro's Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is taken shopping, Aoko finds the _**PERFECT**_ Christmas Gift for Kaito, basically a girl's day out. Oh and they stop a store robbery too and Keith gets worried when he sees Katie in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Self-indulgent at a certain part...me and Liddy had fun with a certain part of this

Katie shifted on the seat she had been sitting on for at least two hours and she swears her bottom was becoming numb. Chikage had said she was going to make her really feel like a girl by fixing her hair, when she had said that Katie had assumed she meant like fixing her short boyish cut hair not make her sit down for two hours and carefully put in extensions in her hair!!  
  


It’s been a few days since Katie came to Ekoda with Keith, and she more or less had adjusted to the temperature and time difference. Today, Chikage had practically kidnapped her after breakfast  and spirited her away into Chikage’s bedroom.  
  


“Uhm Chikage, how much more? It’s starting to get really uncomfortable just sitting here with my head down, I think my neck muscles are cramping up.” She replied trying really hard to stay still but it was hard when she wasn’t busy working on a program or something for Keith’s heists. She could sit still easily for hours like that.

“Oh Katie sweetie these things take time, but if it makes you feel better I’m almost done!” Chikage chirped as she carefully added the last set of extensions before bring the hair down together so it flowed down to the middle of her back. Chikage hummed as she took a brush and some formula to give it some body and look more natural as the hair became wavy after a few brushes. She stepped back to give it an over look before she hummed,”do you really need the glasses?”  
  


“Honestly? Not really they’re really my brother’s and the lenses are fake but I’ve gotten so use to them as a disguise.” Katie replied and had to blink  when the glasses disappeared from her face.  
  


“Then no glasses while you’re here darling, if you’re going to be Katie Holt then Katie Holt doesn’t need glasses.” Chikage said as she moved forward and was smiling more as she fixed the bangs using her fingers and then put a green headband on top.  
  


“Can I look now?” asked Katie a little impatiently.

“Not yet dear,”replied Chikage just as Aoko came bursting in through the door. 

“I’m here Chikage! I brought my clothes as you asked!” said Aoko excitedly slamming the room door behind her. “Oooh! She’s gonna look just adorbs in these!!”

“Well quit stalling and bring them over darling!” exclaimed Chikage pulling Aoko over.

Aoko’s eyes grew when she saw Katie’s new hair and gasped and looked to Chikage who curtsied making prompting Aoko to applause making Katie feel anxious.

“Um….is this gonna take much longer?” asked Katie nervously wringing her hands.

“Oh Katie...You so need a lesson on what its like to be a girl,” said Aoko sharing a devious grin with Chikage as they both reached into the bag of clothes.

“Time for a little dress-up~” sang the two ladies as they approached Katie who got backed up into a wall and gave a little scream when Aoko and Chikage pounced on her.

\-----------------------

The men all sat in the living room staring at the ceiling in terror as they heard Katie’s cries of protest along with Aoko’s and Chikage’s maniacal laughter mixed with a variety of thumping.

“What the hell are they doing to her?!” asked Kaito holding Keith in fear as he stared at the ceiling lamp that was shaking in time with the thumping.

Finally they heard one final thump and a major chorus of squealing followed by a door opening.

_ “We’re ready!!!!”  _ announced Aoko excitedly as she practically came flying down the stairs with crazed enthusiasm.

The men all quickly gathered at the bottom of the stairs to see Chikage waiting alone at the while Aoko was bouncing with all kinds of excitement as she bounced on the spot and shook Kaito silly while biting her lip.  
  


“Gentlemen~ I would love to introduce you to the new and improved; Katie Holt~!” announced Chikage as she stepped aside making all the guys widened their eyes.

There she was, no longer the boyish looking pre-teen but a beautiful young woman. Katie had her hair lengthened and volumed with hair extensions and was beautifully draped around her shoulders, lightly curled at the tips for some bounce. Chikage had fixed an adorable frosted green hairband with a simple ribbon in her hair to bring out the right amount of delicate femininity.  
  


Katie wore an elegant long sleeved frost green forest dress shirt with a jewel neckline and a skirt that stopped just above her knees with cream warm winter stockings and fashionable brown furlined winter boots with slightly raised heels. A darker green sash tied into a ribbon adorned her tiny waist, matching the green hemlines of the dress and sleeve cuffs. Draped around Katie’s shoulders was dark green winter cape ending just above her elbows decorated with a bit of elegant embroidery with two large gold smooth buttons fastening the collar with a cream fur lined large hood with matching trimmings. Finishing off the outfit were a pair of brown suede gloves  and a matching little cream colored handbag with gold buttons and accents.

Aoko and Chikage looked so proud as the latter led a blushing Katie down the stairs while Kaito had whipped out his phone and furiously started taking pictures of the girl’s new look.  
  


Jii was applauding the women’s efforts while Toichi looked like a proud father about to burst into tears. Finally we had Keith who looked stunned and was at a loss for words as he stared at Katie who reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at him expectantly with a nervous blush on her face.  
  


“Um...do I look ok Keith?” she asked shyly.  
  


Keith scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words, pretty didn’t seem like it was enough to how much work was put into making Katie look like she was but he also didn’t want to embarrass her by coming onto her too strong by saying she was beautiful since this was the first time in a long time that she had been herself. 

“I think you look really lovely and radiant Katie,” Keith finally replied feeling those were strong enough words to get his point across and not be too much for Katie. 

“R-really!? You’re not just saying that because of all of this?” Katie asked surprised as she stared up at Keith who chuckled and nodded.

“Katie I’m being completely honest with you ,all of that is what exactly makes you look radiant. You’re still you but you look more relaxed and more natural rather than trying to force yourself to act like a boy.” Keith replied sincerely,” it suits you Katie really well.”

Katie just stared at Keith in awe as her face burned brightly and wanted to bury her face in her hands but she knew that would ruin the tiny touch ups Chikage and Aoko had done to her face and just settled for looking down at the carpet floor with a happy smile on her face.

“Those two are so cute!” Aoko squealed to Kaito who was taking pictures of both of them.  
  


“I know right? Keith and her just seemed to connect really well since they started talking when he first moved in and got to know Katie better,” Kaito said, “ah so sweet the two of them, it’s almost kinda sad how they haven’t said anything to each other. I’m sure Keith likes Katie.”

“You see it too right!” Aoko said her eyes bright and shiny.

The two started to plot on getting those two together while Chikage watched the two and hummed thoughtfully.

“Something up Chikage?” Toichi asked his wife.

“Nothing, just a feeling about Katie and Keith. That’s all.” She replied smiling softly at her son and the lovestruck look on Katie’s face when she kept peeking at Keith before keeping her head down blushing brightly.

“Oh?” Toichi said.

“Mmmhmm anyway! I believe it’s time to go Christmas Shopping and clothes shopping for Katie!” Chikage giggled walking over and taking the girl by her arm.  
  


“Oh yes! That is the plan! We’ll see you boys later!” Aoko giggled taking Katie’s other arm as they dragged the girl out as she turned her head to give Keith a shy smile before disappearing out the door with Chikage and Aoko.

Barely five seconds passed before Chikage poked her head through the door. “Honey! Keys!”

“Coming in hot!” called out Toichi tossing the car keys to Chikage who caught them and disappeared faster than Kaito Kid’s quick change.

“Oooh...there goes my next commission earnings…..” groaned Toichi while the rest of the men nodded in agreement.

\-------------------------------

Katie stared in awe at the different stores surrounding her as the women walked through the a rather high class looking shopping district. Boutiques, spas, cafes and restaurants can be seen everywhere the girl looked. 

“Welcome to Otometropolis, Ikebukuro’s famous and fashionable shopping district catered specifically to the female population of the world!” announced Chikage with a flair of her arms as Aoko spun around Katie excitedly. 

“Oooh I always wanted to come here! They have the cutest clothing stores and not to mention…” Aoko said exchanging excited looks with Chikage. 

“Christmas Time sales!!!” they both squealed while Katie just smiled awkwardly, feeling self conscious as she noticed the stares and whispers she was receiving about her.

She saw a lot of guys actually looking at her as she stood next to the squealing Chikage and Aoko who were wondering where they should start, it was strange to actually get those kinds of looks as they kept pointing excitedly having a completely girl’s day out.

“Katie!”

  
“Eeep! Y-yes!?” the American girl squeaked looking at Chikage who laughed.

“Where do you want to head first? Since this is your first time here we’ll let you pick the first place then we can walk around and go to whatever catches our interests,” Chikage said, “even though we already have a few things in mind that are going to be fun.”

“Oh yes, It’s so nice to have an actual day with just us girls.” Aoko sighed happily.  
  


“Uhm...h-how about some books?” Katie asked though she was wondering if she should’ve said something else because Aoko got a glint in her eyes as she grabbed both Katie and Chikage’s arm dragging them down the sidewalk.  
  


“I know the perfect place!” Aoko said, “It’s not your typical bookstore but they have some really really good indulgent stuff that you just  **have** to check out Katie!”  
  


Katie was so confused as Aoko lead her down a few more streets before she skidded to a halt in front of a building and lead them down the stairs and through a set of doors as a ring was heard for the employees to greet the customers.  
  


“Welcome to K-Books nya!” a cute short fluffy brown haired girl that had magenta cat eye glasses on her rounded face as nekomimi ears twitched on top of her head. She had an apron of an employee there with the name tag Liddy on it, “are you looking for something specific?”

“There’s a whole new selection of Kaitou KID and The detective of the East Doujin that’s good!” another girl shouted from the counter, she seemed to be reading one of the said doujin and was giggling madly. She had long wavy black hair that was pulled in a high ponytail, teal earphones hung around her neck connected to either her phone or ipod that was in her pocket.  
  


“Mou Nighty! You’re suppose to be manning the cash register not reading!” Liddy pouted while Nighty waved her off, “and did you buy that doujin!?”  
  


“You have to ask!? I practically own every single copy since it came out thank you!” Nighty replied rather insulted that she would have anything less.  
  


“Did you say Kaitou KID?” Aoko asked her eyes glinting,” Can you show me some of your best ones? I have a good friend that would just love that…”  
  


The girl behind the counter perked up excitedly as she moved around to help Aoko, “Right this way Miss! The section has been growing lately due to the heists and there’s even doujin that has BOTH Kaitou KIDs and the detective together.” she added cackling.  
  


Aoko and Katie found themselves brought to a section of the bookstore so fast by the two sales assistants that they swear they were teleported.

The two girls blushed greatly when they saw the cover on many, many rows of visual novels with Shinichi Kudo drawn being tied up by his tie and magic handkerchiefs bondage style with a wanton look while Kaito Kid embraced him, poising to kiss the detective as he smiled and glanced at the reader sinfully through his monocle. 

“This new issue  _ ; PANDORA’s BOX  _ just recently came out onto our shelves 2 weeks ago and is currently our number 1 best seller this month~!” explained Nighty holding up a copy.

“This book contains some hardcore good Ol’ Sinful bondage scenes that just tantalizes the super Fujoshi’s tastebuds~!”added Liddy holding a blissful expression on her face as she wiggled her hips.

“The romance~!”  
  


“The drama-nya~!”  
  


**_“And totally sinful love making~NYAAAA!”_ ** both salesgirls squealed as they cupped their blissful faces and teetered back  and forth in tandem.  
  


“R-Really?” Aoko asked taking Pandora’s Box and opening it to peek in and squeaked when she got a brief glance at the pictures inside and Katie peeking over her shoulder as well turned red and had to turn away as her face was burning. She was 14 and she shouldn’t be looking at that stuff but still...she felt something in her wanting to read more just something else?  
  


Aoko’s face was burning red but then she could only imagine how Kaito’s face would be and calmed down and looked at the two employees that seemed to know the store like the back of their hands.  
  


“Do you mind if I get a small basket?” She asked but blinked when Liddy handed her one,” thank you.”

“It always helps being prepared nya~” She replied as she grinned back at Aoko.

“So how into Kaitou KID is your friend?” Nighty asked as she seemed eager to divulge more treasure to Aoko she just had to ask.

“He says he’s his number one fan,” Aoko replied,” So I’d like a few more recommendations for him? You were saying something about two Kaito KIDs and the detective?” 

“Those are really really good, two KIDs and one Detective.” Nighty said dreamingly, “I instantly bought a copy of each one when they came in, but just the one KID and Shinichi is good, your friend must really like KID a lot.”

“Trust me he won’t shut UP about him, so I really think he’ll appreciate these books.” She whistled happily following after Nighty to grab more Kaitou KID doujin with Shinichi.  
  


“You seemed interested just not into the Kaitou KID one nya.” Liddy said kindly, “is there a type you’re looking for?”  
  


“A type?”Katie asked confused as Liddy nodded explaining to the girl.  
  


“Like are you interested in older men with younger boys, bad boys with good boys, demons, angels, myths, there’s a whole array of types. Though the most popular ones always seem to be the rivals,” Liddy giggled making Katie stop, “you know, the ones where two people compete against each other so much people see it as them in denial for their feelings.” 

She had no idea why, but as soon as Liddy had said rivals she instantly thought of Lance and…..Keith.

“This may sound weirdly specific but do you have any good rival ones between two people like one is this super cool looking guy but is an emotional inside and hides it while the other one wears his heart on the sleeve and tends to be loud and says he hates his rival when  he likes them instead?” Katie asked embarrassed. 

“Ooh! I have just the story! Be right back!” exclaimed Liddy as she sped off. In like two seconds she came sliding back across the floor stopping directly in front of a very impressed Katie.  
  


“ _ Galatic Leo: LoveXPride!”  _ Liddy introduced holding the book in front of Katie’s face, the cover featuring two teenage boys wearing futuristic looking armour, one red and the other in blue who were both sprawled on the floor. At first glance, it looked like they were wrestling but looking again you can clearly see how intimate looking their positions were with their flushed, heavily sweaty, panting faces and their intertwined fingers with their intense passionate stares for each other. What was unnerving for Katie though was how closely they looked like Keith and Lance.

“This is one of my favorite doujin series! It centres on a pair of Leo Knights, Kira and Rando,  who are part of a Legendary five man Galatic Defense force destined to defeat an evil space dictatorship with their five giant robot lions that combine to form legendary robot warrior: Galactic Leo!,” Liddy began explaining. 

"Rando, a passionate sniper has an intense one-sided rivalry with Kira, who is considered perfect in all aspects as a Leo Knight. Kira however pays no heed and despite his perfection he’s actually a delicate soul with a traumatic past. One fateful night Rando discover Kira having a break down and instead of making fun of him he spends the night with Kira and consoles him  **_allll niiight loooong~~~_ ** ”

Liddy squealed in delight as she rapidly hopped from one foot to the other excitedly before shoving the book into Katie’s hands. “The characterization and story plot is totes amazing even if you’re not into the whole Yaoi angle, but the varying degrees of romance and sexual tension, not mention the amount of graphic details and originality in the love scenes is just absolute  **Puuurrrrrrr-fection~!!!”  
**   


Katie didn't know why but that doujinshi was calling to her and she took it and flipped through it. It was really really easy to imagine Keith and Lance in.. **_all_ **  the situations and the positions. She couldn't help but have a smile to her face as she asked almost shyly,” do you have anymore ls these?”  
  


“Sweetie where do you think you are? Of course we do!” Liddy said as she eagerly took Katie down the aisle for more.

Safe to say when Chikage went to pay for Katie and Aoko she stared at the small pile of books Katie had and the rather large stack for Aoko.

“These are for Kaito as a gag gift she said, I have no interest in anything KID related,” She said as if she couldn't wait to see Kaito open these up on Christmas.

“I...I really, really found...Something I liked?” Katie coughed.

“Would you like to join our membership club and we’ll let you know when a copy or new doujinshi is out?” Nighty asked as she bagged the books,” we'd be able to hold them for you until you pick them up.”

“YES PLEASE!” Katie squeaked making Aoko and Chikage laugh as Katie eagerly filled out the paper works.

“Is it okay if I pick them up for her since she's visiting?” Aoko asked.

“Sure ! And we can let you know when more KID doujinshi come in for your friend too!” Nighty replied giving them a discount.

\----------

“Bye-bees~!” “Come again soon-Nya~!” both salesgirls chimed as they waved the trio out the door.

“They certainly were…enthusiastic…” commented Katie clutching her bag to her chest.

“I like them, they were nice,” declared Aoko skipping happily. 

“Well I’m glad you girls had fun~” said Chikage cheerfully.

Katie and Aoko looked in surprise at the armful of shopping bags she had. “You looked like you were productive,” Katie noted in amusement while Aoko giggled and Chikage looked rather pleased with her purchases. 

“Well I couldn’t just stand around and let you girls have all the fun!” the woman said indignantly but shot the other two a playful wink when suddenly all three women heard a chorus of rumbling and blushed simultaneously. “EH-heh….I guess we could stop for some lunch?”

Aoko and Katie nodded in agreement as they all made their way to a nearby directory to check out what cafes or restaurants were nearby.

\--------------------------------------

Katie looked absolutely blissful as she took a bite of her cake.

“I have never tasted a cake so perfect,” she said holding her hand to her face as she chewed,” it's perfectly moist and creamy and sweet and the fruits are perfect.”

“Told you this was the best place to go for dessert after that ramen bar we went to for lunch,,” Chikage said sighing happily,” this place is highly recommended, one of the most popular spots.”

“I wonder why,” Aoko giggles as she looked at all the cute boys in butler outfits serving all the customers with a smile, elegance and grace,”it was worth the wait to get in here right Katie?”  
  


“Too busy. Enjoying heaven right now,” Katie replied making Aoko laugh.

“At least enjoy the atmosphere!” Aoko said smiling before she leaned  closer to Katie to whisper,”though you'd probably spend more attention if it was  **_Keith_ ** that was serving you.”

Katie coughed a bit as she thumped her chest and made grabby hands for her water as she gulped it down since she had been in the middle of eating.

“Ojou-sama are you okay?” A voice asked.

One of the waiters had come over and seen Katie choke a bit, unfortunately Aoko’s words were still in her head and she saw Keith instead of the waiter which made her face burn brightly before putting her head on the table.

“is she okay?” The butler asked concerned as he looked at Aoko.  
  


“Oh she's **_fine_**  she's just shy because this is her first time in a cafe like this.” Aoko replied.

The waiter nodded in understanding and left them be while Chikage giggled behind her hand. “Oh Katie, why must you be so cute~?” she asked endearingly.

\------------------------------- 

“Sonoko, wait up!!!” cried as a teenage girl with long brunette hair as she jogged after her best friend. “You should know how hard it is to run in heels!!!!!”

“Then ditch the kitten heels and go barefoot, Ran!” her short haired blonde friend yelled over her shoulder as she power-walked towards a boutique. 

“Really!? All this for a sale!?” Ran groaned trying to catch up to her friend, she may be a karate champion but when Sonoko sniffed out a sale all bets were off to who the fastest between them was.

“Not just any sale! It's a special boutique and I  **_need_ ** a new dress to catch Kid-sama’s attention away from the Holmes geek!” Sonoko hissed,” how KID-sama finds him attractive I'll never know! You two never even confessed to each other like you were suppose to!”

“Sonoko we told you it was mutual, we tried and it felt too weird because we figure we’re better as siblings then dating each other.” Ran stressed, finally meeting Sonoko’s strides.

“Bah! He wouldn't know romantic if it hit him in the face.” Sonoko grumbled as she was looking around and pulled Ran to one of the more fancier boutiques,” aha! Here it is! The perfect place to get the perfect dress!”

“You did see KID specifically dance with Shinichi when he was in America and I'm pretty sure something happened when the lights went off when KID was inches from Shinichi’s face.” Ran said.  
  


“LIES! Nothing happened between KID-sama and the geek!” Sonoko hissed like an angry cat  
  


‘ _ Pretty sure something did as Shinichi keeps turning red and avoiding the subject when we or someone asks,’  _ Ran thought as she followed Sonoko inside.  
  


Not surprisingly, the placed was packed with women of all ages, excitedly combing through the racks and trying on a variety of outfits, all hoping to find that perfect gown they just adore. 

Ran and Sonoko gaped in awe of the place as they got swept up in the crowd. 

“Aaaah!!! Sonokooooo!!!!!” called out Ran in panic as she got separated from her friend. 

In the midst of trying to regain her bearings, Ran felt herself colliding with a small body. 

“Ooof!” went the girl falling on to her rump. 

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry!” Ran said hurriedly helping the girl stand.  
  


She was surprised to find that the girl was a pretty young American with long caramel colored hair and pretty, big round eyes wearing the most adorable green dress.  _ 'What an adorable girl! She looks like a doll!’  _ Ran thought to herself.

“Uhm I'm okay...but man this crowd.” The girl replied as she rubbed her backside and looked up blinking,”Aoko?”

“Ah no? My name is Ran? I'm really sorry for bumping into you!” She said as she held a hand out and the smaller girl took it,”you're not hurt anywhere are you?”

“No no I'm fine! But Woooow you look almost exactly like my friend Aoko it's kinda interesting! You got dragged here too?” She asked,”oh sorry for being rude, I'm Katie.” She introduced herself.

“I’m Ran. Yes my friend wants to get a dress to catch the attention of a certain someone,” she sighed as the two decided to look around together and try to find their friends. Two heads were always better than one,” we came all the way from Beika to here just for a dress.”

“Wow she must really want to impress that person badly,” Katie whistles. 

“It wouldn't be so  **_bad_ ** if the guy she likes already is interested in someone else,” Ran sighed,”and my other friend has to suffer through her antics.”  
  


“So wait, the guy **_she_** likes likes someone else? How does your other friend respond?” Katie asked as they managed to find an untouched corner where they can look at the clothes and not worry about being pushed around.  
  


“ **_He_ ** is in denial.” Ran replied amused,” he just blushes and insists nothing happened.”

Katie gave a snort. “You are preaching to the choir sister! The exact same thing is going on back home in America.”

**“Boys…”** both girls scoffed in unison before looking at each other and giggling.

But the giggling didn’t last long as gunshots suddenly rang making all the women scream and hit the floor.

“Everybody down! This is a stick up!” a man dressed as Kaito Kid yelled. Behind him were  three other lackeys all also dressed as KID, albeit poorly done.

Ran protectively wrapped her arms around Katie to shield her.

Katie just looked at the robbers who dared to dress up as KID, she felt her eye twitching and could only imagine what Kaito would do...what Toichi would do hell what Keith would do to them. As much as Keith didn’t like  **_being_ ** kid it was part of his family and he didn’t take kindly to anyone that dared to insult it.  
  


“I’d be more scared of them if they didn’t insult KID with those half-assed cheap Halloween costumes they got at a dollar store.” Katie scowled,” seriously where did they pick those clothes up? The Salvation army or the trash bag from a house?”

“You really like KID huh?” Ran sweated but even she had to agree with the assessment, besides what criminal dresses as Kaitou KID in the middle of the day with horrible costumes? If it weren’t for the guns in their hands she was pretty sure those guys would be mobbed down, honestly she was surprised Sonoko wasn’t yelling anyt-  
  


“ ****_HOW DARE YOU CRETINS INSULT KID-SAMA WITH THOSE CHEAP KNOCK-OFFS!”_  
  


Never mind. There she goes.  
  


“You  **_Children_ ** really have no business mocking someone professional.”  
  


“As much as I hate KID even I find this insulting…”  
  


“Well...there’s my friend’s opinion.” Ran said as the two of them crawled through the racks to get to the voices.  
  


“The other two were from my group, and we admire KID well Aoko kinda doesn’t but then again her father is the one that’s always chasing after him.” Katie said as they reached the other girls and they saw Aoko pushing Sonoko down when she had started yelling and ranting while Chikage had a cold look on her face.  
  


“Hi Katie,” Aoko said as if she wasn’t trying to hold down the heiress that looked like she wanted to scream and shout some more at the robbers demanding money and jewelry from the many rich ladies in the boutique,” soooo as much as I dislike KID this is just painful to see.”

“You’re telling me,” Chikage said. “That’s just sad.”  
  


At that moment, the leader of the gang whipped his head around. “HEY! I heard that remark! Who else dares to insult us!”  
  


To everyone’s surprise, Katie was the one that stood up. “I did! Got a problem Cheapskate?” declared Katie boldly staring them down.  
  


_ “Katie! What are you doing?!”  _ hissed Ran and Aoko at the same time.  
  


Suddenly, one of the robber lackeys grabbed Katie and dragged her out much to the horror of the other women.

The Leader narrowed his eyes as Katie was brought before him. “Stupid child! Perhaps you don’t realize what predicament you’re in!” he sneered pointing the gun muzzle to Katie’s cheek but the girl appeared undeterred.   
  


“Bite me, Cheapo!” retorted Katie, literally spitting right in his eye.

Everybody gasped in shock as the man growled and pistol whipped Katie in the face so hard she was sent flying to floor.

“KATIE!” cried Chikage, Aoko and Ran standing up, about to run the girl but was held at bay as two of the robbers trained their guns on them while the Leader fired two more warning shots into ceiling, making some women scream in fear.

“Anyone else who speaks up gets a bullet to the face you hear?!” he threatened as he walked over to Katie and held her up by the hair, making her grunt in pain. “Try anything funny and this pretty foreigner girl gets it!”  
  


Chikage and the girls looked horrified at the large bruise forming on Pidge’s face as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Ran looked visibly disgusted while Aoko was turning scarlet with rage. Even the normally laid back Chikage’s blood was boiling.  
  


Slowly, Chikage slipped a hand into her purse behind her back and grasped something.  
  


_ “Girls….follow my lead…” _ she growled menacingly.  
  


Before the robbers guarding them realized what was happening, Chikage whipped out her compact powder and blew hard, sending a cloud of make-up into their eyes.  
  


"AGGH!!” the two robbers yelled in pain, being temporarily blinded.  
  


Aoko and Ran looked at each other, nodding and bracing their bodies.  
  


“IIIIIIYAAAAAHHH!!!!!” they both cried out, high kicking the guns out of the robbers hands, before delivering solid punches to their solar plexus causing them both to spurt blood from their mouths as they fell over unconscious.

Chikage quickly gestured to Sonoko who understood and immediately ran to the wall, pulling the fire alarm, causing it to blare loudly.

Aoko grabbed a fallen gun and trained it on the Leader while Ran dashed towards the other henchman and took him out with a spectacular atomic heel drop. Some flinched as they heard the man’s clavicle snapping the moment Ran made contact.

“Let her go!” snarled Aoko as the man still holding Katie up by her hair, aimed the muzzle at her temple. 

“I don’t think so! This girl is my ticket out of here! So why don’t you be a good girl and drop that gun and your little friend here doesn’t get a bullet through her pretty little skull!” the Leader barked back, cocking the gun to prove his point.

Aoko bit her lip in frustration until she saw the look on Katie’s face. Growling audibly, Aoko begrudgingly, placed the gun on the ground and put her hands up, glaring at the Leader who smirked. “Now let her go,” said Aoko but the man laughed in her face.

“I’ll have you know I am a man of my word. Very well, I won’t put a bullet through her head,” he said when he suddenly pointed the gun at Aoko. “You, on the other hand…”

“Aoko!” cried Chikage while Aoko gasped just as the man prepared to pull the trigger.  
  


****_*BANG!*_  
  


The gun went off loudly causing many to cry out but the bullet fortunately hit the ceiling above Aoko. Everyone quickly heard a cry of pain as the Leader had his shooting hand pushed upwards and was currently, pardon the pun, being electrocuted by a taser to his wrist which Katie had used to push the gun out of the way. Her long hair was shown to have been ripped short, having pulled her hair free of the extensions being tightly gripped in the man’s other hand.  
  


Katie coldly watched the man fall unconscious and twitching as soon as she removed the taser.  “Serves you right Ass hat…” she spat giving the downed man one final kick when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by Aoko and Chikage.  
  


“Are you okay!? Oh my god he sent you FLYING!”

“Don't do something like that ever again young lady! “

Katie turned red as she hugged the two back over the sounds of the fire alarm and the crowd standing up now that there wasn't any more danger.

“Wow the girl may be tiny but she’s got spunk,” Sonoko said even though she too had been worried,” but geez!”

“Katie that was really brave but stupid, now you have a huge bruise on your face and are you even okay from when he grabbed you?” Ran asked worried.  
  


Katie blinked as she felt her face, she had been running on adrenaline when she stood up to answer the idiot about his outfit. She had planned to tase him there but he had moved too fast and had hit her before she could pull the device out.  
  


“I'm fine it doesn't really hurt much!” Katie insisted but the group of girls just gave her a look making the youngest wince.

“Are you the ladies that took care of the men here?” An officer asked making the group look at him.

“Yes we are was there something you needed?” Chikage asked.

“Just to get your account on the whole thing ma’am and to see if anyone needs medical attention!” He replied taking out a notepad.

“She needs to be looked at she got hit by the gun and thrown,” Ran and Aoko said pushing Katie forward.  
  


“Guys! I'll be fine!” Katie tried.

“You know Keith isn't going to be happy when he finds out.” Chikage warned making Katie wilt.

“Let’s just get Katie patched and get the heck out of here before the press come…” said Aoko quietly as a paramedic came to tend to Katie’s injury. 

The moment Katie was given the clear, she and Aoko gathered their items, while Chikage stealthily removed the torn hair extensions from the still downed man. Going with the confusion of the crowd, the three quickly disappeared.  
  


Ran and Sonoko searched the crowds in confusion wanting to thank the trio for their help but were unable to locate them. 

“Guess they didn’t want any attention…” assumed Sonoko patting Ran’s shoulder seeing her concerned expression.

“I just hope that girl Katie’s alright,” Ran said worried.

“She looks like a tough cookie, Ran. Besides I saw the Medic working on her.”

“I sure hope so….”

\--------------------------------------

“Oh my god what the hell happened to you?!” exclaimed Kaito in shock when he saw the trio walking through the door and noticing Katie’s ruined hair and patched face with the blood stains on her dress.

“Kai please! Not so loud or else-” Katie started to plead but her voice was lost when she saw Keith enter the room.

Keith took one look at Katie and immediately looked enraged as he walked up to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. “What happened?! Who did this to you?!” he demanded fiercely making Katie shrink back and avoid eye contact.  
  


“It’s nothing really...I-”  
  


“This is not  **_nothing_ ** ! Your face! Your hair!”  
  


“Lay off Keith, Katie’s had a long day,” Aoko defended pushing away Keith’s hands and standing before the girl protectively.  
  


“Not until I know what happened!”  
  


“There was a robbery at the boutique we were at, ok? Stuff happened, but we got out of there just fine,” Katie quietly explained looking at the floor.  
  


“Oh and what sort of stuff happened?” Keith demanded with a scowl.  
  


“I may have challenged the robber and got pistol-whipp-”  
  


****_“You got what?!”_  
  


“We took care of the robbers, Keith and she got patched by a Medic,” summarized Chikage also taking a step forward.  
  


“You’re hurt Katie!”  
  


“I’m  **_fine!”_ ** the young girl protested, clenching her fists.  
  


“No you are not! What you did was **_stupid and reckless_ ** if not **_dangerous!_ ** You could have been killed!” yelled Keith angrily.  
  


“Well I wasn’t! And you’re one to talk, Keith!” retorted the girl shoving past Aoko.  
  


“This is not about me, Katie!”  
  


“I can take care of myself!”  
  


“You are just a  **_little girl!”_ ** Keith snapped, instantly regretting his words as he saw tears welling up in Katie’s eyes who stood looking stunned and emotionally hurt.

Kaito covered his mouth in shock and stepped back while Chikage stepped in between the two with a stern look on her face. “Aoko dear, I think Katie should stay over at your place tonight…”  
  


“Yes, Ma’am…” Aoko replied obediently as she shot Keith a disapproving look and mouthed  _ ‘You’re a Jackass!’ _ to him before leading Katie out and closing the door behind them.  
  


Chikage folded her arms and stared down Keith who sank down onto the sofa feeling angry yet terrible at the same time. Kaito looked between the two and instinctively got out of there, shooing away Jii who was about to enter.  
  


“Young master what happened?” Jii asked as Kaito was pushing him quickly out the door and back to his dad’s office that he had come from.

“Oh nothing much just Keith putting his foot in his mouth and being all over protective of Katie but saying it in the worst possible way,” Kaito chimed not wanting to get involved.

“Like how you were when Keith first got here and you wouldn't let him out of your sight?” Jii said as Kaito turned red.

“ **_That was different!”_ ** Kaito insisted,” **_he was still getting use to us!_ ** ”

“Yes young master, I'll go make some tea for Chikage and Keith after their conversation.” Jii said making a turn to the kitchen nearly making Kaito stumble.

“You just wanna eavesdrop, wait for me!” Kaito said after Jii.

\-------------------------

“Keith Yuen Kuroba…” Chikage started as Keith winced at his full name knowing he messed up badly,” you of all people should know how capable Katie is.”

Keith buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
  


“I know…” He mumbled out.  
  


“You know she always has her tasers on her for emergency not to mention Aoko and even I was there, you know being married to Toichi I've picked up a lot of things.” Chikage added her arms still folded as she looked down at her youngest,” there was no need for all of that yelling.”

“I know kaasan I know I messed up badly but I couldn't help it!” Keith groaned as he looked up at Chikage who was waiting for an explanation, making Keith sigh,” I don't know if Katie told you but before we came here here there was an incident at the school. One of the girls there convinced two others to kidnap Katie, dragging her off to do….well they saw Katie as a boy then so you can imagine what the leader was planning.”

“Oh Keith,” Chikage sighed as she sat down next to Keith who looked down.

“When we found her she was on her side a bag over her head and tied up, she even coughed up blood after we freed her,” Keith replied,” when I saw her all messed up like that I saw what happened back at the school.”  
  


“But it's not the school and Katie wasn't alone this time Keith, you really hurt Katie when you over reacted like that.” Chikage sighed.

“I know she has always been sensitive about her age and gender….”  Keith said guilt ridden through his voice,”and I just ruined that.”

“You'll just have to make it up to her,” Chikage said firmly. “But for now, just give the poor dear some space, she’s been through a lot…”

Keith groaned loudly as he slammed his head on the coffee table while Chikage just sighed and shook her head.

\--------------------------------

(At Aoko’s)

\--------------------------------

Aoko stroked Katie’s hair as the girl cried bitterly into Aoko’s pillow. 

_ “Keith! You DUMMY! YOU BIG DUMB STUPID DUMMY!!!!”  _ Katie screamed, getting muffled through the fabric and stuffing.

Aoko hugged Katie tightly. “Come on Katie…I know Keith was being an idiot but you and I both know he didn’t really mean it…”

Katie sniffed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “I know….but…..he’s never called me that before….he’s always treated me like an equal rather than a child…”

“But you know he had a point. Like it or not Katie, the fact of the matter is you **_are_ ** a young girl. That said, you have proven that you are capable of holding your own but you have to understand that there are limits that come with our gender and age,” explained Aoko gently, continuing to stroke Katie’s head, who hugged the large pillow tightly.

“And today you were quite reckless. Those men had guns with them and while I’m eternally grateful that you saved my life, imagine how bad things would have gotten if Chikage, me and those other two girls weren’t there.”  
  


“But I-”

“ ** _Katie…_** ” Aoko said in a warning voice making the girl shrink.  
  


“I’m sorry…..” sniffed Katie looking truly remorseful. “I admit...I wasn’t really thinking that time...I just didn’t want Chikage to get hurt….”  
  


“And how do you think we feel with you standing up like that and then getting hit in the face?” Aoko sighed,”yes Keith may have overreacted and he  **_could've_ ** said it better but he was really worried about you too Katie. Why do you think I keep telling how he would feel if something happened to you?”

Katie sniffed as she hugged the pillow tighter but stopped screaming into her pillow at least, when Keith had been yelling at her she did see that not only was he worries but he had a sense of fear in his eyes when she told him there was a robbery at the store they were at.

“I'm saying to forgive him soon but both of you just need to cool your heads for now, okay?” Aoko said softly,”you are his best friend and the first one he’s ever considered to be as such.”

“Really?” Katie asked surprised.

“Mmmhmm, see Keith was really quiet and shy I guess having moving from foster home to foster home did that to him until Kaito’s family adopted him. But he's always clung to Kaito for years.” Aoko said softly remember the shy distrustful little boy,” it took him a while to even get use to me.”

“Wait, Keith’s adopted?” asked Katie in surprise.

Aoko giggled at Katie’s reaction. “I know right? It’s so hard to tell with how close they are and even their resemblance to each other. But yes, Keith is adopted. He’s not even Japanese. He was actually born in America to Korean parents.”  
  


_‘Well that explains the shouting in Korean that time…’_ Katie thought inwardly.  
  


**_“My point is,_** he really treasures you as his friend Katie, maybe even more than that. He speaks of you very highly and fondly, I might add,” explained Aoko leaning against her headboard.  
  


“He does?”  
  


Aoko nodded fondly recalling all the video chats she had with Keith enthusiastically talking about his roommate. “I’ve never seen him look so excited and enthusiastic talking about someone before. Kaito? Plenty of times. Keith? Maybe of his dad once or twice, but that’s about it.”

Katie started tearing up again as she leaned against Aoko’s shoulder. “I’ll apologize to Keith properly tomorrow…” she said quietly.

Aoko smiled, placing an arm around the girl’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze. “That’s a good girl. Now let’s go take a bath!” she said enthusiastically pulling Katie off the bed, who bemusedly followed the energetic older girl.  
  


“Hey Aoko?”  
  


“Yeah?” answered Aoko over her shoulder as she grabbed bath essentials for Katie.  
  


“Thanks.”  
  


The older girl smiled endearingly at how cute the younger girl was. “Don’t mention it~” she replied as she led Katie into the bathroom. “Now lets get your poor hair straightened out!”  
  


“Not again!” protested Katie as the two girls laughed good naturedly, the bath door closing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Are you serious.” Keith said dryly.
> 
> “What? Afraid you have two left feet?” She teased pulling him towards the machine,”with all your training and agility this should be a piece of cake” 
> 
> Keith groaned as he let himself be dragged towards the Dance Dance Revolution console.


	16. Brother's Date!: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith and Katie have a fun time hanging out, a brother and best friend decide to spy on the two and they meet up with some old or familiar faces before the day's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo should've probably put the one-sided Kidge for the next couple of chapters it's still a Klance story but this is basically relationship/bonding growing kinda thing for the two of them that me and Liddy found necessary to really make the two work together. So prepare for the drama-fest that shall happen soon!

“You really didn't have to do this Keith, we both technically apologized.” Katie said even though she was blushing as she held Keith’s hand tightly in her own inwardly giddy about the whole thing.

“Yes I did, I was a jerk and you have a weakness for peanut butter so I asked Kai to tell me the best place for that and this cafe has the best peanut butter and chocolate cake.” Keith replied looking down at Katie,” I shouldn't have called you a child.”

“And I shouldn't have gone all gung ho on those robbers, so no more apologizing for either of us okay?” She said and Keith smiled back nodding.

After having their separate talks, they apparently both had the same idea and were about to see each other to apologize when they met outside the Kuroba house. Thankfully, things were smoothed out much to the relief of everyone. 

Katie was surprised when Keith asked her out but wasted no time in accepting the invitation and was instantly whisked back inside by Chikage and had her hair refixed with a simple braid extension tied off by a yellow bow instead and was dressed up in a pretty teal turtleneck sweater and a yellow short skirt with black warm leggings and brown mid-thigh winter boots. Giving her yellow mittens with a matching scarf and a pair of white fluffy earmuffs with a yellow band, plus some makeup and concealer to cover up the still visible bruise on her face, Katie looked good as new and ready to go out.   
  


Keith just wore a winter version of his usual jacket and a black beanie and was ready, although Kaito did insist he should brush his unruly hair first. A few touches here and there and the two were soon sent off enthusiastically by the Kuroba family and Aoko.

\---------------------

The cafe they were going to was a bit of a walk from the main shopping center but the two didn't mind just enjoying the time together, window shopping and picking up a few stuff for their friends back in the states. Both of the found some recipe books for Hunk he'd like since he's always trying new recipes like Japanese sweets, Allura since she made costumes bought a few fashion magazines and materials for her to try. Lance though…

 

“I still say just get him a wooden sword and he’d be happy,” Katie snorted as Keith was looking through some comics and Blu-rays,” it's funny seeing try him get new lumps on himself.”   
  


“Be nice, Lance has his good moments,” Keith chuckled,” here it is, I remember seeing a preview of this I think Lance will enjoy the series since he likes martial arts.”

“One-Punch man?” Katie said raising an eyebrow at the bald superhero in a yellow jumpsuit, red gloves and a cape.

“Hey it's pretty funny,” Keith chuckles,”and it has the same humor he does so he’ll love it. Just gotta make sure to get it where it can have subtitles.”

Katie let out a small laugh as she followed Keith down the aisle. Unknown to them, two people were watching while hiding behind two giant cardboard cutouts of Titans from Attack on Titan. Aoko was wearing a long straight black wig and sunglasses as she peeked out from behind the Female Titan cutout. Kaito wore a black ushanka to cover his hair and had half his face concealed with a dark blue scarf as he peered out from behind the Colossal Titan cutout.   
  


_ “She is so into him!”  _  Aoko whispered excitedly.   
  


_ “I know right! We gotta make sure this date goes perfect for our babies!”  _  Kaito quietly declared, fist bumping Aoko when the two quickly disappeared behind their respective cutouts as their targets suddenly turned around and left the video store with their purchases.

“So how much further is this place? As much as I’m having fun window shopping and getting stuff for the others I kinda want my cake,” Katie said as Keith adjusted the bags in his hand to pull his phone out checking it.

“Not that long now if we keep the pace probably another ten minutes or so?” Keith replied checking the map.

“Good because I could use some hot chocolate by now,” Katie said before leaning against Keith,”this is fun, I can't remember the last time I could just be me without worrying about someone finding out about me. Or being able to wear skirts and buy cute outfits.”   
  


Keith smiled endearingly at the girl. “It makes me happy to hear that since the whole point of you coming here was to really give you a break.”   
  


Katie blushed, hiding her face in her scarf. “Mmmm… thanks, Keith..” she said as the older grabbed her hand, the warmth of his flowing into hers through her mitten.  
  


“Keep close, don't want you getting lost,” said Keith with a joking wink while Katie gave scoff and rolled her eyes smiling as she elbowed his side.  
  


“And I thought Kaito was the weenie~” she laughed while Keith looked faux offended.  
  


“Touche, Katie. Touche."  
  


“Well you two are alike and brothers,” Katie teased,” even if you are adopted which I'm still finding hard to believe even if your family and Kaito confirmed it.”

Keith shrugged as they turned a corner to a street that was all restaurants and cafes,”what can I say? Eventually you learn to pick up habits from them long enough to be a natural,”    
  


“At least you didn't pick up any of your brother’s habits,” Katie huffed even if she had forgiven Kaito she was still a bit sore that he actually felt her up.

The two paused when they thought they heard a familiar cry of pain from a certain magician but shrugged when they couldn't see anyone and continued. Aoko was giving Kaito the evils as the poor teen was hold his head in pain where Aoko had hit him harshly.   
  


“ _ Ahouko!” _

_ “I don't know what you did to her but I know it was something perverted!” _

_ “We’re losing then!” _

_ “Please we know where they're going we just have to enter  few minutes after they go in, now come on.” _

_ “Coming coming…” _

“Here we are  _ Vermilion Cafe _ , this was the place Kai told me that had the best peanut butter dessert.” Keith said opening the door for Katie first, before he followed inside.   
  


The place was decorated for Christmas as a large tree stood decorated with brilliant ornaments and shining star on top, the shades of red, oranges and Browns made the whole atmosphere feel warm as all as they stepped inside. As they walked to the counter they could see gold and silver ivy hanging from the ceiling as long strips or green with red ornaments hung on the walls with silver rounded ornaments. The whole place felt like you walked into your own home for Christmas.

“Hi how can I help you two?” The employee asked,” we have a special on cakes today buy a slice get one free of equal or lesser value, we have special eggnog drinks both alcoholic and none, we also have our Christmas macaroons of peppermint and chocolate!”   
  


“That sounds lovely!” exclaimed Katie as the two placed their orders and found seats in a quiet corner booth. 

Aoko and Kaito stealthily made their way inside and quickly sat in the booth next to them, hidden from sight by a divider. 

“Soooo…." they heard Keith ask awkwardly.

“How's the… you know..?” he asked pointing to his cheek, prompting Katie to touch her own. 

“Oh… it's still pretty sore, but Chikage did a great job hiding it…”

“eeyup… Mom is pretty handy with a makeup sponge… eh-heh…   
  


The two laughed awkwardly and fell into silence unsure where to look. On the other side of the divider, Aoko was face palming herself while Kaito had stuffed the ends of his scarf into his mouth to muffle the sounds of his exasperated cries.   
__  
‘Say something else baby bro!’  


__ “Katiieeee you’re alone with your crush say something would you!?’  
  


The two looked at each other before groaning at the two again, they were doing so good before when they were talking and walking down the sidewalk doing some quick shopping what the heck happened.

The two tried to peek over the divider without catching attention but it was hard since the divider was there for a reason to keep things private, so the most they could do was hope that they would say something soon.   
  


“So uhm...you mentioned you wanted to check out Akihabara? We could maybe do it after the holidays since we have a few more days before we have to go back.” Keith tried as he sipped his hot chocolate that was brought by the waitress, wondering why he couldn’t think of anything to talk about with Katie. Then again before the trip the most they’d talk about was planning heists and getting through homework.

 

“Oh! Y-yeah I mean I was looking up places to visit when coming here and Akihabara seems like a place to check out, they’re suppose to have a lot of electronics and games exclusively there,” Katie replied blowing on her own drink as her own face was flushed red, “uhm s-s-so I know you said you wanted to become an inventor like Jiisan when did you decide that instead of being a magician like your brother?”    
  


Keith looked at his mug and thought for a while. “I dunno..I guess I always had a fascination with what goes on backstage more than actually on stage. For me, that’s where the real magic happens,” explained Keith twirling a teaspoon absentmindedly between his fingers. “Besides, you need stage presentation to be an illusionist and...I feel like that’s not me…”   
  


Katie looked at Keith incredulously. “Y-you’re kidding right?”

“What?”

“You’re like rated one of the most desirable guys on campus from both girls AND guys! You literally spent an entire week running from a mob of girls who wanted your genitals.”   
  


Violent coughing and sputtering was heard from the booth next to them, but it went unnoticed as Keith shuddered at the thought but then started chuckling when he recalled something funny.

“What is it?” Katie asked curiously when she saw Keith grinning,,” come on spill it has to be good because usually I’d know it since you used me as a human meat shield.”

“Wouldn’t the term be human taser shield since you always had one on you?” Keith retorted but the smile still stayed on his face, “I remember one time I escaped the mob by trying to see how it would go if I acted like Kai, you know all gentlemen like right?”

“Yeah? Where was I during all this?” Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

“I think you said you had to run to the library to pick up a book you needed for class, I think. Anyway I thought about what Kai would do, you know how he likes attention and flirting?” Keith replied as Katie waited for him to continue but she nearly choked on her hot chocolate when the older boy scratched the back of his head.   
  


“ ****_You didn’t…”  
  
_

“Technically all I did was make it rain paper flowers, look at them and said some line I heard Kai use once or twice, and they all seemed to freeze before they fainted.” Keith replied chuckling,”I got out of there but there was a huge mess about all the girls that were suddenly unconscious.”

Katie buried her face in her hands laughing, her shoulders shaking visibly. “No-o-o-o~! Seriously? Ohmigod!”

Keith just grinned sheepishly as he blushed covering his face, laughing as well. From where they sat, Aoko smiled tenderly while Kaito looked unamused as he cleaned the coffee from his face, that the girl spat at him when she almost choked.

\---------------------------------------------

“So where are we gonna go next?” asked Katie walking hand in hand with Keith as they explored the local shopping district.    
  


“Hmm…”Thought Keith thinking for a bit. “The video game arcade isn’t too far. Wanna go?”   
  


“YES!” replied Katie excitedly as the two began jogging down the street.

Keith laughed as they ran towards the arcade just to hang out and enjoy their Christmas Eve together, it didn’t take them too long to get to the arcade with how eager Katie was as she looked around eagerly wondering what to do first. Katie was babbling to his side about what to try first.   
  


“Oh they have the new shooting game! Oh oh but that’s the new simulator with the motorcycles oh maannn some of these haven’t even been shipped out to the  **states** yet!” Katie said looking at several games she wanted to try her luck on, “Keith keith can we try all the games!?”   
  


“All of them? Well we can try,” Keith said chuckling as the crowd wasn’t too bad for it being Christmas eve, there were probably a lot of last minute shoppers and probably friends hanging out before they went back to spend then next couple days with just their families,” though don’t be too sore if I beat you.”   
  


“Ha! We’ll see about that!” Katie said as Keith went to get some tokens for the games, once they got the needed currency the younger girl was already dragging him off to some robot flight simulator that involved robots.    
  


Keith couldn’t help but stare at the console with a deadpanned expression and looked at Katie.  
  


“Katie this game doesn’t have it where five robot lions form a single robot does it?” Keith asked.   
  


“Well only if you have five players,” Katie replied shrugging while Keith groaned, “why?”   
  


“Never speak of this game to Kai, he has an overactive imagination and this will just encourage him that he’s right, which he isn’t.” Keith said,”besides that I call the red lion.”

“Pift green is better anyway, prepare to eat my dust Keithy!” Katie snickered.   
  


The two inserted the coins and the screen flashed and they were suddenly surrounded by battleships. As soon as they were able to go Keith laughed as he launched forward as Katie huffed but smirked as she joined in destroying the battleships.     
  


“What!? How come your lion has firebreath!”

“You have a giant taser and you turn invisible!”

“That was my kill!”

“Nope didn’t see your name on it!”

“Oh it’s on now!”   
  


The two continued their banter trying to destroy as many ships as they could stealing each other’s kills and out maneuvering each other during the whole simulation. When the time ran out Keith was grinning as Katie was pouting as they left the machines.   
  


“Two ships you only beat me by two ships don’t look so smug Kuroba!” Katie huffed poking Keith’s chest,” I’m picking the next game and you are SO going down.”

“Famous last words, Holt,” 

Unfortunately for Keith he was the one grumbling as Katie cheered that she got top score in the shooting game and smirked right back at the older teen.

“What were you saying about famous last words?”   
  


“Okay I got next game!”  
  


The two continued their little competition throughout the whole arcade until they settled for a tie but were out of breath and leaning against each other. Katie had removed her gloves, earmuffs and scarf ,while Keith had his jacket thrown over his shoulder, his gloves stuffed in his pockets but still had his beanie on.   
  


“Okay how about one more game and then we break for drinks or at least a break.” Keith laughed as he looked at Katie next to him, “why don’t you pick the game?”

“Hmmm okay how aboouutttt...that one!” Katie grinned as Keith looked where she was point and blanked out.

“Are you serious.” Keith said dryly.

“What? Afraid you have two left feet?” She teased pulling him towards the machine,”with all your training and agility this should be  **_a piece of cake_ ** ”    
  


Keith groaned as he let himself be dragged towards the Dance Dance Revolution console.

“What about you?” Keith said as they put their stuff down and Katie was picking the songs for both of them.

“Please, Lance likes to show off his ‘dance moves’ and would find any or all excuses to get me and Hunk onto one of these things. Let’s see how good you are.” Katie grinned as she chose the song and Keith looked at the song and shrugged. 

The music started blaring and Beethoven Virus started to play the two smirked and soon they were flying over the dance pad, but what Katie didn’t know was that Kaito use to drag Keith to this arcade and play this game  **a lot.** So the both of them were doing good until the steps were getting really close together and she slipped up a few times. When she glanced at Keith’s score she stared.   
  


“You cheater you’ve played this before!” Katie accused as she tried to keep up with Keith who was laughing.

“You’re forgetting who my brother is!” he laughed while Katie cursed trying to keep up.

It also probably didn't help Katie that Keith was far more physically fit but Katie was a lot more light on her feet as their feet flew over the glowing squares. 

\------------------------------- 

“Baka Shinichi!!!” growled Ran as she furiously attacked the blinking numbers lighting up on the punching bag in front of her.  
  


“You show that bag who's boss, Ran!” cheered Sonoko seeing the high scores her friend was racking up on speed and power.  
  


“HiiiiiiiYAAAAAAHHH!!!!” screamed Ran, delivering one final round house kick, causing the whole game to light up, screaming  ****_WINNER!  
  
_

Sonoko laughed triumphantly as she gathered up the mountain of tickets the console was practically spitting out.  
  


“ ** _YES! THAT KAITO KID BODY PILLOW IS MIIIIIIINE!!!!!!”_** she declared victoriously before  she excitedly ran to meet her friend.  
  


Ran was huffing and puffing as she wiped the sweat on her head as she folded her arms, but couldn’t help but smile when Sonoko was squealing as she hugged the tickets tightly, Sonoko was practically bouncing where she stood.   
  


“Are you sure you don’t already have this pillow?” Ran couldn’t help but ask amused as she followed her friend to the exchange counter.

“Don’t care! Even if I already did you can never have too many KID-sama pillows!” Sonoko said dreamingly, “can’t believe the geek wanted to check out some special store that might have some new Holmes books and junk instead of hanging out with us.”

“Don’t remind me, he just better remember to meet us here,” Ran grumbled folding her arms before she sighed. As she let her mind wander off what exactly her best friend was up to she bumped into Sonoko’s back as she just suddenly stopped out of the blue.   
  


“Sonoko didn’t you want to get your pillow? “Ran asked.   
  


“Hey isn’t that the girl we ran into other other day at the boutique?” Sonoko said frowning narrowing her eyes looking at the smaller girl’s feet flying on the dance pad.

“Huh it is, maybe she’s staying nearby,” Ran replied, “I wonder who’s she’s playing against, kinda hard to see in the crowd.”

“Well let’s go and see then!...right after I get my pillow,” Sonoko said zooming off to the counter to get her pillow before she lost any tickets or someone tried to steal the tickets from her. Ran blinked letting her friend run off for a few minutes before she came back squeezing the life out of a Kaitou KID’s pillow, “okay now we push through the crowd!”   
  


With Sonoko’s determination they easily got through the growing crowd and were near the front where they got a better look at who else was on the dance pad next to Katie, though when they saw the figure both of their mouths dropped in shock and disbelief.  
  


“SHINICHI!?

“HOLMES GEEK!?”   
  


Right at that very moment, the song ended and the two players struck a finishing pose as the crowd around them applauded, parting to let the two step off after the girl collected their tickets. 

Sonoko and Ran stared appalled as they watched the young girl smile up at “Shinichi” and held hands with him. Almost instantly, Ran flew into a rage as she practically blew apart the crowd, making a mad dash at the boy.    
  


**“Shiiiiii-niiiiiii-CHIIIIIIII!!!!!!!”** she roared jumping into the air and flying at him with the fury of a hundred Amazon warriors. 

Fortunately Keith saw the incoming falcon punch and quickly scooped up Katie in his arms, jumping backwards out of danger. 

“Eep!” The girl sad wrapping her arms around ‘Shinichi’s’ neck as he landed with several feet between them.

“Whoa so is there something I can help you with before you decide to gut me for some reason!” Keith sweated as he held Katie tightly.

“ **_Shinichi how long have you been here and how do you know this girl!?”_ ** Ran growled making Keith blink.   
  


“I think you've mistaken-” Keith tried.   
  


“And when the hell could you actually dance Holmes geek!?” Sonoko exclaimed.   
  


“I find that a bit insulting…” Keith grumbled.   
  


“Hey! I remember you from the other day! Ran, right?” The girl said happily but scowled,” what're you doing attacking Keith for!?”   
  


Ran and Sonoko looked confused for a second. “Wait… **_Keith_**?” they both asked  incredulously unison.  
  


“Hey Ran! Sonoko! There you girls are!” called a boy who bore a striking resemblance to Kaito and Keith came jogging up with a shopping bag full of books.

“Shinichi?!” “Holmes-Boy?!” the two girls exclaimed in shock before looking back and forth between him and Keith before immediately turning red from embarrassment.  
  


\-------

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’M SO SOOORRRYYY!!!!!!” apologized Ran profusely as she bowed multiple times in rapid succession to a bemused Keith and an annoyed Katie.    
  


The boy known as Shinichi sighed irritably. “I have so many things I want to say right now….I don't know what irks me more, the fact that you confused a total stranger for me or that you would really think I’d go out with a child…”

“Hey!” pouted Katie who was still being cradled in Keith's arms. 

“Hush he has a point you just haven't accepted the fact quite yet,” Keith snickered as Katie pinched his nose,”ow.”

“Not a child...I'm fourteen dammit!” Katie grumbled.   
  


“Yes yes we know, and it's fine Ran right? No one got hurt.” Keith said easily smiling at Ran who still looked like she wanted to hide under a rock,”it's kinda funny being accused of someone other than my brother.”   
  


“Your brother?” The trio asked.

“Mmhhm usually people have a hard time telling us apart but now there's a third one running around,” Keith snickered,”oh man Hakuba would have an aneurysm.”   
  


“You know Hakuba?” Shinichi asked,”I'm Kudo Shinichi by the way.”   
  


Keith blinked and got an amused look that Katie had seen in Kaito knowing he was up to something,”ah so you're the detective of the east, nice to meet you even if the circumstances are strange. I’m Kuroba Keith, I went to highschool with Hakuba and my brother Kaito.”   
  


Shinichi nodded a greeting. “Nice to meet you, too! I’d shake your hand but it looks like they’re busy at the moment.”   
  


It was at that moment, Keith and Katie realized he was still carrying her, making them both blush as the boy quickly set Katie down and shook Shinichi’s hand who immediately appeared interested.    
  


“You practice parkour, don't you?” Shinichi asked suddenly, earning an impressed look from Keith and a surprised one from Katie.  
  


Keith shrugged looking humble. “Its a hobby. Gotta outdo my brother somehow right?” he said with a laugh. “You sure are as perceptive as Hakuba makes you out to be~”   
  


_ 'Why do I detect  a hint of sarcasm in that voice? ‘  _ Shinichi thought at the back of his mind.   
  


“You speak with Hakuba a lot?” Shinichi asked as Keith still had that amused grin on his face like he knew something he didn't which was starting to bother the detective.   
  


“Not really I'm doing my school in the States with Katie here, but I hear from Kai on occasion when he and Hakuba run into each other when he's not traveling with our dad.” Keith replied,” they mostly argue due to their opinions on Kaitou KID. Kai is a rather huge fan unlike Hakuba. Though my brother may have to fight the young lady for that title, is that really a Kaitou KID body pillow?”   
  


Katie choked in laughter while Shinichi who saw the pillow when Keith mentioned glanced over and stared.   
  


“Yeess it is ~” Sonoko sighed happily cuddling it before sending Shinichi a glare,”and don't think I'm going to let you have it you closet KID fan!” Sonoko accused.

Keith watched as Shinichi turned red and started sputtering.

“I am not! “

“Yes you are!! Ever since that heist in the states you've been determined about KID-sama!”

“She has a point.”

“Ran! Not you too! I'm only trying to get an answer about what he did that heist! That's it and I'm still not telling you!” Shinichi shouted back, his face pinkish.   
  


“Hey Shinichi what do  **you** think of KID?” Keith asked innocently.   
  


“Uh…w-well he's creative with all the traps he sets up and knowing how the force after him gets trapped in it, even if some of his ideas are a bit strange,” Shinichi started coughing a bit as he recalled more dancing than he has  ever done in his life,” I have to admire how intelligent he is for all those riddles he comes up with so he's interesting and his heists are kinda actually fun to go to as there's no danger compared to my line of wo…... Why are you guys looking at me like that?”   
  


Shinichi stared at the group as Keith looked like a cat that caught the canary, Katie’s shoulders were shaking madly from her trying to muffle her giggling while Ran and Sonoko stared at him in disbelief.   
  


Aoko and Kaito were eavesdropping behind a token machine had witnessed everything. While Aoko was holding back her laughter by covering her mouth and hitting a pillar, Kaito was like a shining beacon of redness.

“Think nothing of it!” said Keith waving a hand in front of his face before leading Katie to the counter. “Well, we need to get going! See you guys around!”

“Ah! Wait!” Ran called out suddenly remembering the previous incident but the duo had disappeared among the crowd of people breaking up. “Oh not again….” she groaned.

\--------------------------  


Katie hugged the giant green bird shaped body pillow she received at the prize counter. Keith was quite amused considering the size of the pillow rivaled Katie’s own size.   
  


“Man, who would have thought we would run into one of  _ Great Detectives _ ….” mused the boy as the two made sure to leave the arcade as soon as they redeemed their tickets. Teasing aside, Keith was legitimately impressed that Shinichi could instantly tell that he did parkour, all that from a single handshake.  __ ‘I can almost see why Kaito is attracted to him…’  
  


_ “ _ Why did you have that same look Kaito usually gets when he's teasing you?” Katie asked Keith as they walked down the sidewalk.

“That's the guy my brother is attracted to.” Keith whispered to Katie.

“Are you sure it's not the other way around? Cuz it sounded like he has a crush on Kai,” Katie replies,”he looked so happy just talking about him even when he wasn't realizing it.”

“That too, I think what Kai did in the last heist really made what he wanted clearer I think?” Keith said because it looked like Shinichi hasn't admitted to himself the actual crush.

Katie shrugged as she looked to the sky. “Wow, it looks like it’s getting dark. Maybe we should head home?”

Keith quickly fished out his phone to check the clock. “Oh hey! Wow...Where did the time go! We **_should_** get back before Chikage starts giving us an earful. I’ll get us a cab,” offered Keith as he immediately started dialing his phone while Katie leaned into his side, hugging her pillow tightly.  
  


\----------------------

During the ride home, Katie had fallen asleep sitting next to Keith as she held hand and clutched her prize pillow, snuggling deeply from being comforted by their warmth. Keith planted a soft kiss on the girl’s hair and made sure to move as little as possible so that she could be comfortable.  _ “Mmmm….today was really fun Keith...Thank you….” _ she mumbled as a smile grew on her lips.   
  


Keith looked at the sleeping girl endearingly.  _ “You’re welcome, Katie…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Aoko I can't just say it!”
> 
> ::you can and you will if you ever want to confess to him.:: Aoko retorted. ‘Like I’m one to talk tho…. ‘she thought inwardly. 
> 
> “C-c-c-confess?!”


	17. Brothers, Sister and Family in Joyeux Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy fun Christmas Chapter with some fun embarrassment for Keith and Kaito along with having a skype with the rest of the residents of the Lion House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah fluffy fun chapter before the next couple of ones that may be filled with drama and angst in the next couple of chapters, so enjoy!!

The taxi ride was rather calming as Keith just enjoyed the ride, as he watched the city’s lights coming alive as they headed home.

He ran his hand through Katie’s hair even when he knew she has extension it was nice to finally see her relax just really being herself. Once the taxi parked in front of the house Keith paid the driver and ended up carrying Katie in his arms, her head laying on his shoulder.  


Luckily Jii had seen the taxi pull up and opened the door for them, Keith thanked him as he took their bags from the shopping trip as he brought her to her room.  
  


He carefully tucked her job as she sighed happily cuddling the pillow as Keith pulled the blanket up on her. Once he was sure she was comfortable he headed down just in time to see Kaito walk in his face still red.

“Kai? What happened to you?” Keith asked as his brother was strangely quiet.

“It’s….nothing really…” Kaito mumbled trying to push past Keith who about faced and followed his brother. 

“Are you sure~?” asked Keith in an almost teasing tone. “Did you hear a confession of sorts by today at any chance~?”

Kaito’s eyes shot opened and whipped around to stare at his brother. “You  **_KNEW?!”_ **

Keith smirked and folded his arms. “I do now.”  
  


“ **_Shit!”_ ** cursed Kaito doing a take upon realizing he just sold himself out. “What gave it away?”  
  


Keith rubbed his chin as he recalled certains points of the day. “Lets see, I recalled seeing in the security mirror at the mall that two weirdos were following us, there were the not so subtle sounds made by you and Aoko back at the cafe, plus you still reek of coffee and I can spot you in that ridiculous Russian hat Chikage bought you last Christmas, a mile away.”  
  


Kaito face-palmed himself before smiling sheepishly. “Did Katie know?”  
  


“Thankfully I made sure she didn’t.”  
  


Kaito groaned in disbelief that his brother had gotten him  **_again_ ** but he had to laugh, it was a bit ridiculous expecting Keith not to notice him and Aoko follow him. He was raised in a family of thieves so of course he’d notice something easily spotted as a hat that was given to him. He’d have to try harder next time.

Keith just smirked, grasping his brother’s arm and hauling up to his room as Kaito let himself get dragged in as they both sat on the bed flopping on their backs. The house was quiet, Katie was asleep in the other room, Toichi and Jii were probably down in the workshop and Chikage was probably in her room getting ready for bed herself.

“I’ve...actually missed this Kai, just you and me hanging out in my room,” Keith said softly as he looked up onto the ceiling and saw the glow in the dark stars he and Kai had put there one night when it was raining and Keith couldn’t see the stars that night. Kaito had heard that and begged Jii to make something and he came up with the stars that unlike regular ones didn’t fade over time.  
  


“Yeah...it’s been several months, kinda weird celebrating your birthday by yourself.” Kaito said turning to look at Keith.  
  


“It was fine, at least I didn’t have to expect an explosion of confetti when I woke up,” Keith replied softly as he turned and wrapped his arms around Kai hugging him, “I can see why you like Shinichi now, he figured out I did parkour from one handshake.”

Kai couldn’t help but giggle as he hugged Keith back, snuggling into Keith’s fluffy hair since his brother was still a bit shorter than him “So do you approve now baby brother? I told you he was good.”

“Whatever you say, Kai~” replied Keith rolling his eyes good naturedly while Kaito  just poked his face pouting.

“Don’t patronize me bro….” chuckled Kaito sleepily before drifting into a light snore earning a small snicker from Keith who snuggled closely to his brother and went to sleep himself.  


\---------------------------------

(The Next Morning)

\---------------------------------

Keith was comfortably enveloped in blankets and pillows like a toasty marshmallow, savoring the delicious warmth of his bed. Kaito stood over him and sighed endearingly.  
  


_ ‘Oh baby brother~ Seeing your sleeping face after so long is always such a treat~’  _ he thought before his smile turned evil as he held up a small gong.  _ ‘But duty calls~’  
  
_

**_*BONG! BONG! BONG!*  
  
_ **

“BWAAAH!” cried Keith launching out of bed in a fighting pose while Kaito fell to the floor laughing in tears with the gong lying not too far from him.  
  


“GAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! OOOOOH!!!!! MY SPLEEN!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, NEEEEEERD!!!!” guffawed Kaito almost in tears as he clutched his sides not realizing the dark aura flowing out from Keith.

\------------------

A couple of punches and muffled pained cries were heard coming from the ceiling as Toichi simply glanced up from his coffee while Chikage and Jii prepared to sit down at the table. 

“Ah...Just like old times~” he said cheerfully while the other two smiled and nodded in agreement. 

\-------------------------------

Keith dusted his hands as Kaito lay rolled up like a sushi roll in Keith’s bed covers weeping.

“Waaaah!!! You big meanie!!!! It’s Christmas!!!! Santa’s putting you on the Naughty List for sure!!!” cried Kaito trying to wiggle himself free.

Keith rolled his eyes and fixed his hair in the mirror. “I’ll deal with it. I’m gonna go wake up Katie,” he said walking out out the door.  **“Normally!”**  he added shooting a glare at his brother who pouted as Keith huffed loudly closing the door behind him.  
  


“I call dibs on waking Katie!” exclaimed Kaito suddenly appearing in front of Keith’s face.

“WAH!” yelped Keith jumping back before poking a head in his room to see the empty rolled up blanket before turning back in time to see Kaito disappearing into Katie’s room with a bugle.  
  


Keith released a huge sigh and shrugged.  _ ‘Welp...it’s his funeral…’  _  he said, leaning on his door and began a countdown.  
  


“And in 3….2….1….”  
  


A loud bugle sound fanfared only to be quickly replaced by painful jolted screams and a small explosion as Kaito came flying out the room singed and covered in confetti which stuck to him due to static. 

“Warned you Kai, Katie’s been working on those bombs for me and she doesn’t like loud noises blowing out her eardrums early in the morning. Even though she did get use to your rather annoying alarms,” Keith sighed as he looked at his brother’s groaning body and sighed. He picked him up hauling him over his shoulder, “come on I’m sure mom has her special hot chocolate prepared. Katie you alright?”

“You had to suffer through that since you were a kid!? How are you not mental!?” Katie shrieked from her room, “and I”m fine! I should’ve brought Rover as a guard dog if I knew that’s what he’d be up to. Gimme a few mins and I’ll walk with you downstairs.”  
  


“Sure thing!” Keith replied.

“Both of you are mean,” Kaito sniffed.

“You’re just very very eccentric and need to control your urges, maybe that detective of yours will have you on a leash.” Keith snorted.

“Never!” Kaito exclaimed though the magician’s face was red making Keith smirk, he was so glad he got that bit of confession from Shinichi he was going to have fun for ages teasing Kaito. 

“I feel so sorry for you Keith,” Katie said dryly looking at the magician thrown like a sack of potatoes over Keith’s shoulder. She had quickly changed out of the clothes she had slept in last night into a more comfortable shirt and simple shorts ready to open presents with the Kuroba family.

“You get use to it, come on let’s go downstairs.” Keith said as the three of them made their way to the living room where the tree was piled up with presents for all of them. Chikage came out of the kitchen with a tray full of warm drinks smiling brightly at them.  
  


“I’m glad you three are down! Now we can open presents, here’s my special peppermint hot chocolate for all of you!” She said setting it down on the table, “Oh Aoko stopped by earlier to drop off some presents for you since she and her father are going to visit their grandparents and spend New Years over there.” 

“Thanks Mom,” Kaito and Keith said once Keith dumped the magician on the ground though he was still twitchy from the shock he eagerly took a cup of Chikage’s hot chocolate sipping it and feeling instantly energized and normal.

“Don’t question it, chocolate is like Kaito’s fuel,” Keith said as he gave an appreciative hum to the hot chocolate.

“Okay then,” Katie said as she tried some and her eyes lit up, “this is really good Chikage!”  
  


“Thank you sweetie! Alright who’s ready for presents?” She said as everyone was grinning and Jii took a few pictures of the family as Toichi handed out the gifts. Katie was surprised besides the gift from Aoko she got a few from the family.  
  


Toichi and Chikage both got her a new  green laptop case that is shockproof and waterproof and also can used as a mobile table for Katie to wear so she can use her computer on the go. 

Katie squealed happily as she threw her arms around the couple and hugged them tightly. “Thank you so much!!! I love it!” she squealed holding it up. 

The next present was from Aoko, it was a large square parcel that came with a card scribbled with Aoko’s writing, who took the consideration to write it all down in english.   
  


_ Dear Katie, I found this while we were shopping in Otome-tropolis the other day and I thought you would look adorable in this! I hope you’ll like it!  _

_ Merry X’Mas!  _

_ Love, Aoko.  
  
_ _ PS. Send me pictures! Especially after Kaito opens his present. Lol! _

_ XOXOXO  _

__

Katie giggled to herself as she unwrapped the gift to find a Green Cat Onesie with a bell attached. The girl smiled and shook her head. “Oh Aoko…” she laughed to herself.  
  


“Oh that is adorable!” piped up Kaito when he saw the gift Aoko bought for Katie. “You gotta wear it! Aoko would be thrilled!”  
  


“Eh why not, it looks comfy and only  a blanket can do so much,” Katie replied as she unzipped the onesie and got it on. 

She was right it really was comfortable, Kaito quickly took a few pictures and sent it to Aoko while Katie just grinned sitting back down to open the rest of her gifts. From Kaito she got some new materials to use in bombs that he’s been experimenting with for his own heists though she did grin when she saw Kaito got her the new online game she had been eyeing for awhile too.  
  


“I saw how you looked at that game, just don’t get pulled into it and forget to eat.” Kaito teased while Katie stuck her tongue out at him.  
  


Jii smiled when Katie opened her gifts and she laughed when she got the body suit that Jii had been making for her since Keith had introduced her to his family.  
  


“It’s waterproof and it’ll act like a second skin without it being too clingy to you,” Jii said explained, “I also threw in some nice tea that’ll help calm your mind if you have trouble sleeping as Keith had explained to me your habit of sleeping anywhere.”  
  


“That...was a one time thing it won’t happen.” She coughed.  
  


“Either way it is just a precaution.” Jii said smiling like a grandfather at the young girl.

“Thanks Jii.” Katie said and turned to the last present which had to be from Keith. 

Her best friend didn’t say anything just grinned making her suspicious as she slowly opened her gift as if she was waiting for the gift to explode, though when she peeled back all of the wrapping paper she stared when she saw the similar toolbox Keith had only it was a green and silver color than his red one.  
  


“Keith...this is…” Katie stared before she hurriedly opened it up and just as she suspected all the tools that Keith had in his own she had in her own box plus a few extra!?  
  


“I thought you’d appreciate your own toolbox. I even added the spools of wires and anything else you could-” Keith started to explain before he had to quickly put his hot chocolate down as Katie tackled him hugging him tightly. 

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKYOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!” squealed Katie happily shaking Keith back and forth so much that he fell to the floor with his eyes swirling while the girl ran back to her new toolbox and through it as if it was the latest toy on market.

Kaito smirked as he poked Keith’s face. “Well, no question who won the gift giving~” he teased making everyone else laugh while Keith smacked Kaito’s hand away and got up. Katie appeared ignorant as she was too busy sticking her head in the toolbox and inhaling the new tool scent.  
  


“It’s not a competition, you weirdo,” Keith said stretching Kaito’s face.

“Oh Kaito dear, Aoko left your  present in that big blue package over by the tree, the one with the pink hearts,” Chikage pointed out, suppressing a smirk. 

“Weawy?” Kaito asked pleasantly surprised quickly pulling free from Keith and lunging at the box. 

At first, he looked excited as he ripped off the pink ribbon and enthusiastically whipped off the cover only to suddenly turn red when he saw the contents and slammed the lid back on, trying to play it cool. Keith raised an eyebrow while Katie had quickly looked up in time and whipped out her smartphone, rapidly snapping photos of Kaito. 

“What did Aoko get you?” asked Keith but Kaito quickly grabbed the box and held it close.  
  


“It’s nothing! Just some books!”  
  


“Cool, lets see them.”  
  


“Nope, it’s all good, just some boring stuff.”  
  


Keith narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Kaito, let me see the box…”  
  


Kaito hugged the box tighter and blushed even redder. “No! It’s mine!” he declared backing up as Keith got up and began advancing.  
  


“Kai….”  
  


“Stay away from me Keith! Stay AWAY!!!!” screamed Kaito as he ran out the room with the box.  
  


“Let me see!!” called Keith giving chase.  
  


_ “STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!!!!!”  
  
_

The whole time, Katie was trying so hard to keep it together as she recorded the whole scenario while Jii, and the Kuroba parents were hanging on to each other laughing really hard.

“Dearest, exactly what did Aoko leave for Kaito?” Toichi asked as their sons continued to run around the living room, Kaito going as far as to try and trip Keith up with some of his magic which was failing as the other boy knew how to dodge a good amount of them.

“Oh just a little this and that, Aoko knows how ‘obsessed’ he is with Kaitou KID and thought he could use some nice new books for it,” Chikage giggled as Kaito had to skid and then make a sharp turn to avoid Keith trying to take him down.

“It must be some interesting books for young master to turn red like that and not want to show Keith since they usually show each other what they had received for Christmas.” Jii said amused as Kaito leapt over the smaller couch as Keith was scowling determined at Kai.  
  


“ **_It’s just books Kai let me freaking see!”  
  
_ **

**_“NOOOO! You can’t see these!”  
  
_ **

**_“Dammit let me see the books!”  
  
_ **

With one great yell he tackled Kaito down so that he was sitting on top of him as Keith landed on his back looking smugly down at Kai as he quickly grabbed the box and opened it.  
  


“NO DON’T LOOK!!”  
  


Keith didn't say anything but you could see the incredulous look on his face as he looked at the contents and the burning magician underneath him who had his hands covering his face.  
  


“ **_AOKO gave you these!?”_ ** Keith exclaimed.  
  


“Yes…” Kaito replied weakly.  
  


“Wow...she...wow…” Keith said stunned as he got off his poor brother and gave the box back, the eldest quickly holding it tightly against his chest,”glad there’s nothing like that with me.”  
  


The two snapped their heads towards Katie who started to cough violently as her face was red and Keith got a sinking feeling. Wasn’t Katie with Aoko and his mom when Aoko bought Kaito those  **books** ?  


“Katie…what did you buy when Aoko bought those for Kai?” Keith asked almost afraid.

“N-n-n-nothing! Absolutely nothing caught my interest!” She squeaked and tried to look innocent, too bad Chikage wanted more entertainment. 

“Oh she found something sweetie, even signed up when more issues came out.” Chikage teased making Katie look nervous as Kaito looked curious and Keith was worried even more, didn’t help she held up something, “Sorry Katie dear I kind of wanted to see why you bought it but now I can.”

“LEMMEE SEE THAT!” Kaito said determined as he got up and practically teleported to Chikage while Keith scrambled to follow.  
  


“Here you go dear, fair is fair Keith dear,” Chikage giggled as Kaito began to turn the book over with Keith looking over his brother’s shoulder as Katie scrambled to her feet and ran at the boys.  
  


**_“NOOOOOOOOOOOO…….!!!!!!!’_ ** shrieked Katie.  
  


Suddenly Kaito and Keith began spazzing out wildly with their hair sticking up before crumpling to the floor in a heap, Kaito dropping the book as Katie swiftly picked it up and stuffed it into her onesie. The girl then bowed to the adults politely. “I thank you all for your wonderful holiday gifts. Excuse me,” she said with a relaxed smile before gathering up her gifts and disappearing upstairs at lightspeed.

Kaito and Keith both lay on the floor twitching as they both coughed up smoke while their hair stood out in all directions, twitching with electricity. Out of curiosity, Jii placed the plugs for the Christmas lights into their palms.

“Ooooooh~!” went the adults as the lights on the tree lit up and sparkled, powered by the charged up boys.  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

::He  **_shocked_ ** you!?:: Hunk said incredulously as Keith was still twitching a bit from the shock from earlier, he had gotten a call from Hunk to wish him a Merry Christmas Lance wouldn’t’ be on for a while since he had like his whole family over and it would be impossible for him to just talk.  
  


“Yes he did,” Keith scowled, sipping his hot chocolate once the presents had all been open and the wrapping all cleaned up. Toichi and Jii were getting the decorations later for the party, Chikage was cooking up food, Kaito and Katie had retreated to their rooms to read their books, ” just to protect his book that mom grabbed, see if I save him any peanut butter cookies…”  
  


::Wow he really must not want you to see whatever it was.:: Hunk said rubbing his head, ::I’m sure he didn’t mean to fully hit you and brother like that.::  
  


“So how’s everything at your place? Oh and is Allura spending Christmas with just Coran?” Keith asked and Hunk laughed.  
  


::No get this, Shiro asked Allura to spend Christmas with him so she’s going to be with him for the holidays, so she, Coran and Shiro are going to be together. Though I’m pretty sure Coran is going to be making himself scarce leaving the two alone, we’ll have lots of pictures though:: Hunk laughed.

“Those I definitely wanna see, so you think you can get Allura, Coran and Lance to skype later for the party? I know it’s not exactly the same but it would be nice to see each other for Christmas.” Keith asked.

::Don’t worry about it, I’ll text the others and let them know but I’m sure they’d be more than happy to spend some Christmas time together even if it is by the computer.:: Hunk laughed. ::So how’s Pidge been?::  
  


“He’s doing alright. My mom practically wants to adopt him,” replied Keith earning a laugh from Hunk. 

::Well tell your mom to get in line because my mom and Lance’s mom are practically wrestling each other for the title.::

“Pfft! I’ll be sure to let her know,” Keith said with a smirk. 

::Well it was great catching up, Man! Catch ya later in a few hours!:: Hunk said cheerfully with a small finger salute. 

“Sure thing Hunk. Laters!” said Keith as the two signed off at the same time catching his reflection in the mirror. “Welp, might as well go fix myself up…” he muttered making his way from his computer to the bathroom. 

\---------------------- 

Katie clutched her book to her chest as she curled up on the bed in her onesie, sighing in relief. 

She knew she was going to have to apologize to Keith later when she eventually came out of the room but she really really didn’t want  him to see the book she had gotten. She turned redder as she looked down at the book in her hands. It was the first issue that she got from Nighty and Liddy’s store that Liddy had recommended. She had only managed to briefly read a bit of it but oh man was she already addicted to it, Liddy hadn’t been kidding when she said the story and the plot not to mention the scenes.

Making sure she put her new tool box and laptop carefully away, as she got comfortable to read the first book. Liddy was great at showing her the series as there was already six books out of it and more still coming, she couldn’t help but gaze at the front cover and really just see Keith and Lance which made her go even redder.

If Katie had to be honest it was a mixed feeling she was getting. On one hand seeing this pairing made her excited. However the idea of Keith being with someone other than her was really pissing her off. 

Katie released an annoyed growl as she placed the book down beside her and flipped over, planking into the bed. She needed to talk to someone… but who?   
  


Keith?   
  


He was the source of this issue so he’s out.  
  


Kaito?  
  


Hah!  
  


Lance?  
  


**NOPE!  
  
**

Hunk?  
  


Probably BUT somehow Katie felt he wasn’t the right choice.  
  


The grown-ups?   
  


Ehhhh…… best not to trouble them.  
  


“Aoko!” exclaimed Katie in an epiphany suddenly sitting up and dialing the Skype on her phone.  
  


It didn't take long for Aoko to pick up and she grinned to Katie.  
  


**::Katie! Dad I'm going to go talk to my friend okay?::**

**::Alright don't forget you have to help your grandmother cook tonight::**

**::I know, I know!::**

There was some movement before Aoko flopped onto a bed and grinned at Katie.

:: **I love you, seriously those photos and video was the best gift I could get. I KNEW he would be embarrassed!::**

“I know it was great I'm sure Kaito is never going to forget  **_that_ ** gift from you, in fact he may fear you getting him more of those…” Katie said innocently knowing that Kai would have the opposite reaction at least privately.  
  


Aoko cackled as she rubbed her hands together like she was plotting something.  
  


:: **Perfect, so what's up? You get some cool gifts from the Kurobas?::** Aoko asked.

“Yeah all of the stuff was awesome and I loved them all.” Katie said looking at the gift in her room.

**::Sooooo what did Keith get you huh?::** Aoko asked grinning at the other girl, **::something really good if you have that lovestruck smile on your face.::**

“Better than good! He got me the most awesome toolbox and power tools set!!!!” Katie said with a dreamy look on her face. 

Aoko’s face faulted as she sighed and shook her head. ::Of course he did….. Anyways, I see you are enjoying that onesie I got you~::

Katie snuggled into the material and smiled. “I really love it Aoko but I have a problem and I need to talk to you about it.”

::Oh no, is the onesie too tight? Is it the color? Or is it the design? I knew I should have  gotten you the pink Owl one! ::

“No! The onesie is perfect in fact I'm glad you got me the green cat one! I really like cats. It's a different matter.” Katie said as Aoko calmed down.

::oh okay so tell me what's up Katie I'll do my best to help you!:: Aoko said enthusiastically.  
  


“Thanks okay see you know the doujinshi I bought? I really love it but the problem is that the two main characters look eerily like Keith and another roommate of mine,” Katie started,”and I'm in between its like...I like the couple but the thought of Keith with someone else just bothers me and I get angry.”  
  


Aoko blinked,:: Katie? Can I ask you a few things? How long have you felt this way towards Keith?::  
  


“Uh if I have to be honest since he found out I was disguised as a guy? It a little after that.” Katie replied.  
  


::Have you felt angry or annoyed at someone being close to Keith or just being with him when it could be you?:: Aoko asked.

Katie kept silent and thought back to how bothered she was seeing Keith in Lance’s arms. “Y.. Yeeah… kinda?”

::And is he on your mind more often than usual lately?::  
  


Katie simply nodded.  
  


::And just how do you feel when he so much as touches your skin? ::  
  


“Like I’m getting an asthma attack and a heart attack all at once… but yet it doesn't bother me…”  
  


Aoko sighed as she placed her cheek in her hand and smiled endearingly at Katie like the precious little adorkable nerd she was. ::Oh Katie sweetie…. You poor sweet dear you…. ::  
  


Now Katie was the one panicking.  
  


“What? What is it!? I'm not sick am I!?” Katie said as her mind tries to figure out what was wrong,” it's not dangerous is it!? Aoko!! Stop laughing and tell me!! I think I really might have a heart attack if you don't say  **_something!_ ** ”

::Katie my best girl friend whom I care about a lot  **_you_ ** have a deep deep crush on Keith, actually it's more likely you're in love with Keith would be better said:: Aoko replies firmly.

“L-l-l-l-love!? I in  **_love_ ** with my best friend!?! I'm in love with Keith!?” She nearly shrieked as  Katie stares at Aoko before her face burned and she grabbed her green pillow bird pillow burying her face in it. She looked up at Aoko her face a brilliant red.  
  


::you have all the signs actually I actually thought you already knew you liked Keith that much ever since I saw you two together.:: Aoko replies giggling,:: now now calm down the first step is admitting you love Keith. Now say it.::  
  


“Aoko I can't just say it!”  
  


::you can and you will if you ever want to confess to him.:: Aoko retorted.  _ ‘Like I’m one to talk tho….  _ ‘she thought inwardly.  
  


“C-c-c-confess?!”  
  


::You have to. If you ever want to have some shred of sanity left.::  
  


“Can't I just hold it in?!”  
  


::Yeah, sure. I can see the headlines now,  **American Girl Explodes due to Holding in Feelings** : :  
  


“That can’t happen!” Katie moaned, “Aoko there is no way I can confess it’s too...I don’t know I can’t do it!?”  
  


Katie jumped when Aoko slammed her hands on the headboard of the bed to make a point as Katie stared almost fearfully at the determined girl.  
  


::Katie this is like the perfect time to confess to Keith! New Year's is coming up and every year families go to the shrine to wish for a new year of luck, you’ll be all prettied up in a kimono and you and Keith will have the right time to talk and get your feelings out.:: Aoko insisted, “there’s no better time for you to do this!”

“But...but what if there’s a chance he doesn’t…” Katie said sniffing suddenly worried and scared.

::There...may be that chance but it would be better to get it out rather than continue pining for him and think of all the what ifs before it’s too late Katie,:: Aoko said softly looking at the girl who looked like she wanted to curl up in her green cat onesie, :: Look I’ll even get Kai and Chikage to help that way you have a good support behind you okay? They’ll help make things perfect.::  
  


“.....You really think it’s worth the risk?”  
  


::Katie feelings are always risky which is why a lot of people don’t follow them or act in the opposite of it,:: Aoko said smiling gently at Katie,::I just think if you’re feeling like you are whenever Keith is around or close to you you might as well make that leap of faith right?::

Katie still looked unsure before steeling herself with resolve. “You're right Aoko! I gotta at least  **_try_ ** right?”  
  


::Go get’im slugger!::  
  


Katie gave Aoko one final smile before hanging up and turning on her back, exhaling heavily. “Ok… . Time to call in the calvary…” she sighed taking off the onesie and went off to look for Chikage. 

\--------------------------  
  


“Hey, Jii! Have you seen Katie around?” asked Keith walking into the kitchen to find Jii working on dinner for the party later. 

“I do believe Ma’am took her out shopping for some last minute supplies. She did seem rather excited.”

Keith blanched, if his mom was excited that means she was plotting something he was almost afraid to know what it was, trying not to think about it he sighed as he grabbed one of the snacks for the party and popped it into his mouth.

“Guess I’ll go check on Kai and make sure he’s not having too much fun,” Keith said wryly,” how much longer until the party?”

“Hmm we may have to wait until Ma’am and Katie come back but give or take possible another hour or two if these cookies come out right.” Jii said peeking into the oven and looking at the cookies, “i’m trying a new recipe that I’m sure will be enjoyable.”

“As long as it has chocolate in them Kai would be happy,” Keith said as he grabbed another two things from the trays before Jii shooed him out and he went up the stairs to his brother’s room, he made sure to knock on the door. Just in case.

“Oi Kai, you busy in there with your books?” Keith said,” Katie’s out and everyone’s busy.”  
  


“I’m not doing what you’re thinking baby bro!!” Kai shouted from inside as he heard him stormed over and threw open the door, Keith had to smirk to see how red Kai’s face was.  
  


“So how many books did you get through.” Keith asked snickering.  
  


“Just one...maybe three.” Kai pouted, “but really!? I can’t believe that there’s this much!!”  
  


“Of you and Shinichi?” Keith teased.  
  


Kaito narrowed his eyes at Keith. “Ah Shaddup!” he pouted rolling over to his side, his back facing his brother.  
  


Keith just shook his head before noticing one of the books on the night stand and picking it up, flipping to a random page before his eyes widened. “Wow… that is... anatomically accurate…” he commented  bluntly, tilting his head to the side. “Can Kudo even  **_bend_ ** that way?”  
  


Kaito immediately shot up in bed and stared at his brother in horror as he quickly scrambled for the book but Keith dodged, turning the book to side pulling out an extended page while whistling. “That's quite the wand you have, bro!”  
  


“KEITHY!!” Kaito shrieked but groaned as he'd flopped on the bed groaning, he felt the bed shift and looked up to see Keith sitting next to him with the book set aside.  
  


“What's wrong?” Keith asked looking at Kai and running his hands through his messy locks of hair as Kaito sighed.  
  


“As much as I love the books I'm just wondering if any of this really is possible…sure I would love for Kudo to like me back,” Kaito sighed.  
  


“But the whole identity with KID,” Keith replied as Kaito turned to test in his back.  
  


“The thing is when you got that confession from him I fell more in love with him, he looked so damn happy when he was talking about KID,” Kaito whined.  
  


“KID is still technically you.” Keith pointed out,” like you said KID is a part of you you love.”  
  


“I did say that… but KID is only  **_half_ ** of who I am….”Kaito said sadly. “If I could, I would want Kudo to know  **all** of me. To love not just Kaitou KID but Kaito Kuroba as well…I love him Keith… .I really do…”

Keith was planning on teasing him some more  but after  seeing how sincere Kaito was being about this, Keith softened up as he hugged his brother, rubbing his head. 

“Aw bro…..” Keith said softly as he let Kaito just rest his head on his lap. Keith continued stroking Kaito’s head as he felt the warm drops gradually falling onto his lap. 

\-------------- 

:: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!::  
  
**

Keith laughed as he waved to the others through a multiple skype session later that night, Katie was back to being Pidge as she hooked up her new laptop to the TV so that they could see everyone easily.

“Hey guys glad you could all get on,” Keith grinned waving as he had a Christmas hat on his head and was nursing another cup of Chikage's hot chocolate,”how was your day?”

::oh man I'm  **_exhausted_ ** so many tiny brothers, sisters, nephews, nieces...I love my family but watching all the younger ones can wear you out. Especially when they get into the candy canes and peppermint candies:: Lance groaned,::but I finally got that new surfboard I wanted!::  
  


::it was great, got to cook with Ma and my sisters, make snowballs and snowmen you two should've see it it was an all out war between our families, the older ones vs younger ones.:: Hunk laughed.  
  


::Oh it was delightful Altea really lights up for Christmas and New Years:: Allura said happily while Shiro was beside her and waved to everyone while Coran was on his own line with the mice.   
  


::Hey Pidge! How’s Japan?:: asked Lance excitedly.  
  


“Cold man! Really cold!” answered Pidge with a laugh as she held up her arms and put on her onesie hood. “But everyone is really awesome! I even made new friends with this girl who gave me this onesie!”  
  


::WHAAAAAT?!:: exclaimed Hunk in surprise.  
  


::You got yourself a chick?! What happened to my baby?!:: wailed Lance practically shaking his screen.  
  


Hunk rolled his eyes while Coran chuckled. Allura and Shiro just looked at each other and exchanged looks while the Kuroba family laughed.  
  


::Oh don’t you look absolutely precious Pidge!:: commented Coran who looked visibly delighted.  
  


“Yeah she wasn't expecting that from Aoko but the two really bonded while over here,” Keith laughed munching on a Cookie he grabbed.  
  


::Who’s Aoko?:: Allura asked.  
  


“She's a childhood friend of mine and Kai’s that we grew up with, Lance you're going to break your computer if you keep shaking it like that.” Keith replied.  
  


::Wow I'm happy you made a new friend! Where is she?:: Hunk asked.  
  


“She's spending time with her grandparents but said she'd be back before New Years,” Keith replied popping another mini cookie in his mouth,” they went shopping together the other day too.”  
  


“Ha! More like she dragged me around but it was pretty fun the places she took me to.” Pidge said leaving out Chikage has come.  
  


“Yeah Aoko is like that but she really took a shine to Pidge, finds him really cute and small.” Keith laughed.  
  


::....She does, does she?:: Hunk said grinning.grinning.  
  


“Oi are those peanut butter cookies?” Pidge demanded looking at Keith.  
  


“I put them on the highest shelf, so tough,” Keith retorted as Pidge made an indignant squawk as Keith looked smug.  
  


“I wanted some! You can't do that!”  
  


“Yes I can for payback Pidge!” Keith twitches.  
  


“I said I was sorryyyy!!” She whined.  
  


Chikage laughed as Pidge ran to her and hugged her lap. “Oh its so wonderful we can finally talk face to face Allura dear~”  
  


::I’m honored to meet you as well Mrs Kuroba~ Keith speaks very highly of his family all the time~:: Allura answered.  
  


“And who is that handsome  Gentleman I see beside you?”  
  


Allura blushed as she leaned into Shiro on the couch. :: This is Takashi Shirogane~ He’s-::  
  


**_“::Her BOYFRIIIIIEEENDDD~~!!!!!!::”_ ** all the tenants of the Lion House practically sang, including Coran, leading to Shiro and Allura to turn bright red as they smiled awkwardly.  
  


Chikage giggled as Pidge leaned into her side as both she and Keith were grinning at the two in the screen.  
  


::You should've seen them ma’am they were all lovey dovey when they came down the stairs even did a couple Halloween costume.::Hunk laughed.

::Coran! Tell us you got them under the mistletoe!:: Lance grinned as the couple turned a bright red as Coran curled his mustache.

::But of course! I have taken the liberty of getting plenty and hiding them well away from the two.:: Coran said as Allura and Shiro looked horrified.  
  


:: **_CORAN!!::  
  
_ **

The rest of the tenants laughed as Kai and Touchi came in carrying food.  
  


“Got the food! Now come help me baby bro!” Kaito called as Keith put his cup down and grabbed some food off of Kai.  
  


“Ah so this is the lady Kai asked me to sign a poster for,” Toichi chuckled as Allura let out an adorable squeak at seeing Toichi pretty much in person,”pleasure to meet you, you've already met the rest of the family.”  
  


::Oh yes! It was very fun seeing Keith’s brother Kaito and talking to Chikage!:: Allura said turning red,”he even told us a great story about your great escape in England.  
  


Keith groaned as his face burned as the others snickered.  
  


“He told that story dad…” Keith groaned.  
  


“Hmmm would you all like to hear another?” Toichi said mischievously a look where the others realized where Kaito got that look from.  
  


“ **OTOUSAN DAME YO!!”** Keith exclaimed horrified.  
  


**::** **_YES!!::  
  
_ **

“Nooooooooooo!!!!!” exclaimed a horrified Keith as he buried his head under sofa cushions while Toichi proceeded to tell the story. 

\--------------------- 

Lance was rolling on his back in laughter while Hunk was smiling like an idiot. 

Shiro was doing his best to suppress his amusement while Allura flat out giggled. Even Coran actually snorted trying to hold back his laugh. 

Throughout the story, Keith had absolutely refused to remove his head from his sofa cushion pile but you can see the nape of his neck turning red.  
  


_ “Pidge, gimme your taser. I am killing myself right now!"  _ his muffled voice was heard saying.   
  


Pidge just shook her head and patted him between the shoulder blades as she casually sipped her cocoa while wearing his hat.  
  


::Keith sweetie it's good to share stories!:: Chikage giggled,::either that or your childhood pictures.::  
  


That got Keith to shoot his head out of the cushion pile as he gave Chikage a wounded look.  
  


::Mom please no….:: Keith said weakly his whole face was red even to the tips of his ears.  
  


::Oh alright I'll save  **_those_ ** if you ever bring home a girlfriend.:: Chikage sighed, though she grinned too,:: or a boyfriend either one is fine.::  
  


::Kaasan I swear I'm going to  **_die_ ** before the year is up if you and dad keep doing this to me!:: Keith whined.  
  


::oh hush you're 18 and haven't had a single date with a guy or girl this isn't healthy for someone your age!:: Chikage pouted.  
  


::Mom just wants an excuse to bring out the pictures to your special someone.:: Kai teased poking Keith’s face.

That brought a whole new bout of laughter as Keith groaned louder burying his face in his hands missing the red faces of Pidge and Lance. Lance immediately stopped laughing and just gave a cough while Pidge averted her eyes and casually continued sipping while feigning ignorance.   
  


\---------------------------  
  


“Well it’s getting late on our end. We don’t want to stop you all celebrating your Christmas Mornings~” Toichi said as everyone got up and bowed to the people on the screen while the others did likewise.  
  


::We’ll see you all when the holidays are over~!:: chirped Allura signing off.

:: I gotta go too, duty calls!:: signed off Coran.

:: See you guys back on campus!:: waved Hunk as his screen went black too. 

:: Um...Nice to meet you, Keith’s family! See you guys soon! Keith! Pidge!:: Lance said hurriedly before quickly shutting off.  
  


Jii chuckled in amusement as Pidge unhooked everything and removed her glasses, reverting back to Katie. “Well they were certainly interesting~”

  
Kaito bounced in seat happily. “Told ya~!”  
  


Just then Pidge straightened up quickly as she suddenly remembered something. “Oooh! I almost forgot!” she exclaimed as she ran up to her room. A few minutes  later, Katie came right back down carrying a couple of small packages. 

“I just finished putting these together last night, these are things I hope you guys will be able to make use of with your heists here,” Katie explained as she handed out the small packages to everyone.

The Kuroba clan looked pleasantly surprised and curious as they all opened their packages to find smart watches in various colors.   
  


“I call them KID Watches, they have the standard functions of a smartwatch but with a little extra functions I threw in that can only be accessed by your voices. Just say the magic words, **_Hey Presto_ ** ,” said Katie holding up her wrist to reveal her own green KID watch.  
  


Immediately, the screen on the watch blanked out before restarting to reveal the KID insignia. “These watches are equipped with private communication, digital safe cracking software, and micro EMP generators. They come with KID Coms which you can find in the box. Keith and I already have a pair with us.”  
  


“Katie sweetie these are amazing!” Chikage said looking at her black and gold adoringly and already having fun looking at all the functions. Toichi’s was a dark blue with red trim matching the KID’s shirt and tie as he grinned looking quite proud at Katie, Jii’s was a nice silver and white as he could already see how useful these would be compared to the ear devices.  
  


“This is so cool Katie!” Kaito cheered as his own was a light indigo with white around the trim as he was already eager to put it to use.

“She wanted to finish them before we came here as a surprise,” Keith said smiling holding up his own red and black one as the whole family got up and hugged both Keith and Katie.

“This was a wonderful gift Katie thank you so much, you didn't have to do this.” Chikage said.

“I wanted to...with the stuff we’re involved in I didn't want to take any chances, for anyone of us.” She said quietly.

“We’re happy, thank you Katie these are going to be perfect for future heists.” Toichi said, rubbing Katie’s head who kept her head bowed.

“See you were worried for nothing, told you'd they would like them.” Keith said patting Katie’s back.

Katie still kept her head down as she held the waist of her onesie. You could practically see her blush all the way up to tips of her ears. Chikage chuckled lovingly as she and Toichi pulled her in for a hug and gave her a loving warm squeeze.  
  


**_*PHEEEEEE!*  
  
_ **

Went Kaito as he blew a party wheezer. “Merry Christmas you guys!”

“Merry Christmas!” cheered Jii as well clapping and smiling happily.

“Merry Christmas~!” said Keith happily as Kaito threw his arms around his brother and hugged him.

“Merry Christmas~” said Toichi and Chikage in unison as they cuddled Katie who sighed in content as she hugged the couple back.

Memories of the times Katie spent her Christmases for the past few years as Pidge Gunderson came flooding back.  
  


**_*FLASH*  
  
_ **

_ The Holt Family spending a miserable Christmas the year of Professor Holt’s ‘Death’.  
  
_

**_*FLASH*  
  
_ **

_ Pidge sitting with Hunk’s family eating dinner at the table. Pidge had a smile but you could still sense the sadness from her.  
  
_

**_*FLASH*  
  
_ **

_ Pidge hanging out with the McClain Family. There was cheer and happiness everywhere, but Pidge stood in a corner all by his lonesome working obsessively on his laptop.  
  
_

**_*FLASH*  
  
_ **

Back to current times, Katie’s eyes slowly closed as she snuggled closely to the Kuroba parents.  _ “Merry Christmas…”  _ Katie whispered softly as she savored the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Kaito hissed grabbing his brother by the collar. “Do you even realize what you’ve done!?!”
> 
> “I...I didn’t mean to... I-..I was just being honest with her!” Keith said,” I-!”
> 
> “Couldn’t you **at least** have **SOME** tact?!” Kaito demanded shaking Keith before throwing him on to the ground.


	18. Brother's New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession going the worst way possible and bonds are frayed and nearly broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there was drama and angst last chapter right? Just to let you all know that's what's gunna be happening here and the next two chapters (ish), but it'll work out just be prepared for drama and emotions on high. Oh also I mentioned I post these chapters when me and Liddy finish writing one well we finished two for now so I'm posting another right after this one so you get to see the whole angst happen. Enjoy!

“Why do girls have to wear these things and not guys?” Katie whined as She tried to lift up the bottom of her kimono to keep up with Aoko who was wearing one as well.   
  


As soon as Aoko got back when it was New Year's Day she and Chikage grabbed Pidge when it was barely just morning and have been getting her ready to wear a kimono for the first time.   
  


“It's just for a little bit sweetie!” Chikage laughed,”besides you look gorgeous in it! The green really does suit you well,” she said.   
  


Katie blushed as she was wearing a forest green kimono with a white and light red haori, it was decorated with pink Sakura petals flowing at an angle with the tree tops on the bottom of the sleeves and dress. Aoko had a bright sunny yellow kimono with a purple sash and red flowers all over the dress, she held Katie’s hand tightly making sure she didn't lose her in the crowd.

“Exactly, besides once we finish with visiting the shrine then we can get you ready for your date with Keith. Remember just like we planned!” Aoko said as Katie mumbled something as Chikage looked fondly at the girls.   
  


Though as much as she would love to have Katie dating her youngest her motherly instinct told her it may not be happy, and she trusted those instincts and just prepare herself for explaining and comforting like any mother would. They saw people at the shrine and they looked for Keith, Kaito, Toichi and Jii who went ahead, it didn't take them long for them to find as Toichi, Kaito and even Keith were entertaining some small children with flowers appearing.   
  


“Sorry boys! Did you wait long?” Chikage waves as the boys finished their mini show waving to the children who went up to their parents with their bouquets of paper flowers.

“No not too long and Keith has really improved his magic since he's been gone!” Kaito laughed throwing an arm around Keith,”wow you girls look really great! Right Keith? ”   
  


Keith nodded in agreement."You girls look great!”

Aoko coughed as she bumped Katie forward, causing her to stumble into Keith’s arms. “Don’t you think  **_Katie_ ** looks absolutely adorable,Keith?” 

Keith smiled as he helped a blushing Katie regain her balance. “Absolutely~ The kimono is a good look for you~” he complimented patting her head. 

Katie lit up and wanted to say something to Keith, only to find he had already turned around and walked away, making her slump her shoulders. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to see Aoko give her a reassuring smile and thumbs up. “We’ll get him, Katie." 

“I-I hope so I'm really nervous Aoko…” Katie said as the girls followed the guys up the stairs making sure they didn't lose each other. When they got to the top Katie stared at the large crowds,”wow and everyone comes here for New Years?”   
  


“Yup they ring the bell and pray for good luck for the rest of the year, it's a tradition to visit the shrine to do so.”Aoko explained,” plus there are some nice food stands too that sell foods like mochi, yaki soba,even fresh warm sweet potatoes.”  
  


“Yummy,” Katie grinned as they got in line to ring the bell. Aoko managed to push Katie up so she was standing next to Keith, Katie swallowed her nerves and grasped Keith's hand.

The older boy looked down and smiles fondly at her,”not used to big crowds?”

“N-not like this, plus running around in this kimono takes some getting use to,” Katie said shifting a bit in her sandals.   
  


“Yeah it was weird when i had to wear a hakama or kimono when I was younger with Kai when we had to visit the shrine.” Keith chuckled.”You get used to it after a while.” 

It didn’t take long for the two to finally have their turn as Katie copied Keith on how to ring the bell. Katie clapped her hands and wished hard.   
  


__ 'Please O’Diety of a land not my own, this may be a bit much for me to ask, but let me have the courage to tell Keith how I feel about him tonight! Thank you!’  
  


Katie let out a long exhale when she was done and quietly followed Keith to where the Kuroba parents were waiting.  
  


“You kids ready to explore and get some good luck charms?” Toichi asked good naturally.   
  


“Isn’t that a little redundant considering our family’s luck?” Keith asked shoving his hands into his pockets as his parents just grinned who laughed back but Kaito looked determined as his eyes scanned for the charm shop,”Kai?”

“You never know,” Kaito replied trying to sound natural but Keith remembered how upset his brother was when they talked about a certain detective and slapped his back,” I’ll go with this weenie to get a charm, you girls wanna come too?”

“Sure! Maybe we can pick up some snacks too.” Aoko said,”I really want to get a sweet potato or some takoyaki.” 

“I want to try yakisoba! What is it anyway?” Katie asked as the four of them went to find the charm shop while their parents said they’d be waiting near the entrance of the shrine by the stairs. 

“Really good stir-fried noodles,” Keith said licking his lips,” man having them fresh off the grill is the best,”

“Gonna get a good luck charm for tonight?” Aoko asked grinning.   
  


“At this point I’ll take anything for me to confess tonight in all honestly even though I’m more of a thinker most of the time and make my own luck. It couldn’t hurt i guess.” Katie whispered back while Aoko nodded.   
  


The charm shop was a bit crowded but the group looked at the display of charms, Katie was surprised they had good luck charms for just about anything and it wasn’t until Kaito pulled the charm that had good luck for love as he hurriedly paid for it as Katie grabbed the same one and paid for it as well.   
  


“I can’t believe I’m putting my faith in something as unscientific as a good luck charm….” groaned Katie when she regrouped with Aoko who hushed her. 

“Don’t jinx it girl! You said so yourself, it wouldn’t hurt," said Aoko who nudged her playfully. “Science can only do so much~”

“Yay… ..” cheered Katie weakly raising a fist in the air before sighing once more. 

“Oh Katie, ye of little faith…. “ smiled Aoko putting an arm around the girl and giving her a reassuring squeeze.   
  


Katie sighed as if her whole life depended on a little scrap piece of paper that had ink on it. She glanced up at Keith who was talking quietly to Kaito as the older boy was sighing before he slipped it into his jacket pocket.

“Least I’m not the only one having love problems,” She murmured gripping the charm tightly. 

The four of them showed Katie around the shrine, explaining all the different stands and the traditions they usually did on New Year’s in Japan, she found it all fascinating and interesting since in the states they just partied usually. They met up with Toichi and the rest with yakisoba and takoyaki in their hands and eating it, Keith got a good snicker when Aoko bought some Taiyaki for Katie to try and hid behind his brother shaking like a leaf.

“You kids have fun?” Chikage asked looking at them not bothered at all by how tightly Kaito was clinging to Keith while the girl’s finished off their taiyaki.   
  


“Yes! It was really enjoyable.” Katie nodded, licking her lips,” all the food was really good, I liked the moochi especially.”   
  


“It’s kinda like a chewy marshmallow right? And it’s just specially pounded rice!” Aoko laughed remembering seeing Katie’s expression when she bit into the moochi for the first time and pulled it away, the young girl’s eyes staring fascinated.  
  


“That’s great! Ready to go home and relax for later then?” Chikage asked winking at the girls.  
  


Katie froze in place while Aoko just hugged the girl from behind and swayed for fun. “Okey dokey, Ma’am~!” piped up Aoko with a thumbs up.

Chikage then sent a look to Kaito who was hanging on to Keith. Kaito immediately got the message. “Hey guys, an old client of dad’s just offered 4 free passes to the local amusement par~rk~!” he said in a sing song voice as he made said passes appear with a flick of his wrist. “There’s a special fireworks display toniiight~!”

“Oooh~ how romantic~” cooed Aoko appearing next to Kaito who took her hand and spun her around as the two waltzed around Keith and Katie. 

“We should all go~ You guys are both leaving this weekend~ Might as well go out with a bang right~” said Aoko suggestively as Kaito spun her out and reeled her back in. 

“Won’t that be just peachy~!” Kaito added as Aoko dipped him so that he was looking at the two roommates upside down while Aoko and Kaito grinned widely.   
  


Katie just looked at the two in complete disbelief as if screaming at them mentally  _ Can you be any more OBVIOUS you two?!?!? _ Before she buried her face in her palms shaking her head furiously.

Keith just raised an eyebrow at the two wondering where this whole skit was coming from just to go to an amusement park, usually Kaito was the one bouncing around excited because of all the candy and snacks he could eat, not to mention pulling a fast one on the vendors at the gaming booths.    
  


“Yeah sure why not. I haven’t been to an amusement park in ages,” Keith said seeing not problem, “and I guess it wouldn’t hurt to really have some fun and a good time before we leave back to the states.”   
  


“Exactly!” Aoko and Kaito said grinning brightly at the two, making Katie groan loudly.   
  


“You two are ridiculous.” she muttered.   
  


“You get use to it, though I think this is a first for me seeing Aoko like that.” Keith chuckled, “guess we’ll head back so you can change out of the kimono into something more comfortable and warm?”   
  


“Yes please, as much fun as it is wearing this I don’t wanna have to wear this the whole day.” Katie said relieved smiling back at Keith, sticking close to him since he was really warm and although she felt warm in the kimono she still liked staying close to the older boy.

\------------    
  


“Kaito I can’t believe you of all people got sick on the spinning ride,” Keith snickered as he rubbed his brother’s back, “with all the stunts you pull.”   
  


“Hey those I’m in complete control of! That that machine goes slow and fast too often for my body to get use to it!” Kaito groaned leaning against Keith, “no more spinning rides! Roller Coasters are fine but if I have to get on another one of those vertigo induced traps forget it!”  
  


“Weenie…”

“Not a weenie!”

“Totally a weenie”

“Keith be nice to me!!”

“You ate my cotton candy, so no.”

“You didn’t even want it.”

“It’s the principle of the matter!”   
  


Aoko buried her eyes into her hand and just shook her head. “You both are idiots….” she muttered while Katie was fidgeting with her skirt.   
  


Being someone who was used to planning things out, this new spontaneity schtick was a little uncomfortable for Kate to say the least. She was back in a new winter dress that Chikage had bought for her the other day that was very similar to the first dress she had worn sans the cape and replaced with a yellow scarf. Aoko could see how Katie was feeling, so Aoko casually sidled up to Kaito and immediately wrapped her arm around his neck and began dragging him off. 

“Come on Kaito! I want you to win me something!” she said in a hinting voice as Kaito flailed about in the headlock she was giving him. “Why don’t you guys explore the park without us? We’ll meet up later at the  **_Ferris Wheel_ ** !” Aoko called over her shoulder shooting a wink to Katie who nodded subtly.

Keith just looked absolutely confused before nodding. “Well, you heard the lady. Where to first?”

“I don't know? I can't remember the last time I was at one,” Katie said realizing the closest thing she went to was probably the carnival that came for like Christmas and Halloween.   
  


Keith took Katie’s hand and chuckled,” guess we can make this an experience for both of us,”   
  


“Yeah!” Katie replied excited as the two ran off into the crowd. They had fun the entire day going on each and every ride they could handle and having snacks along the way. Katie and Keith even split a cotton candy for the one Kaito ate, Katie couldn't help it smile at the fun she was having and was getting more confident about confessing.

Keith and Katie even had fun messing with the games and Keith saw how Katie was eyeing the giant green robot lion plush from the arcade game. It was one of the games where you had hit the tiniest target that was super fast. Slapping down some money Keith grabbed one of the BB guns and aimed. 

“You sure you want to get it kid? You're not the first one to try and get the plush. Apparently that game is super popular,” the guy behind the counter said.

“Just watch,” Keith muttered as the bell rang he tested a shot and figured out the timing. He had some practice with Toichi and Kaito’s card gun, he was good at it but he didn't like using guns too often. He concentrates and just as the target moved a split second from the last spot he nailed it knocking it out,”the robot plush please.”   
  


“Lucky shot,” the guy snorted as he grabbed the plush and Keith grinned as he handed it to Katie who lit up as she grabbed it but due to how short she was the lion towered over her.   
  


“You want me to carry it so it doesn't get dirty?” Keith offered smiled at how Kaite  was cuddling the plush.

Katie nodded silently, prompting Keith to take it from her, tucking it under his arm while his hand took hers. “It’s almost time, lets go meet Aoko and Kai at the Ferris Wheel, alright?”

“Sure!” exclaimed Katie as she ran excitedly, pulling Keith along, who laughed. 

\----------------- 

Kaito whistled loudly to signal to Katie and Keith while Aoko jumped up and down, waving madly. 

“You guys!!!! Over here!!!" she called, directing the two to make their way towards them. 

“Just in time! The Ferris Wheel  is the best place to experience the fireworks and this line is starting to grow!” explained Kaito excitedly, sending a knowing look to Katie who swallowed.   
  


It was late in the evening and the sun was already setting, Katie had reminded him that they were suppose to meet Kaito and Aoko by the ferris wheel before they had gotten in line for another ride.   
  


“Yeah no kidding, looks like everyone is trying to get on the ferris wheel at once,” Keith said as they got in the line with Aoko and Kaito behind them. “Did Kaito ever win you your prize Aoko?”  
  


“Huh? Oh yeaaah but then I saw this crying girl and decided for her to have it,” Aoko lied coughing a bit having forgotten about the excuse she had given them to get them to separate and go off on their own.   
  


Keith raised an eyebrow looking at Aoko but the other girl just smiled back and Keith sighed shaking his head. Katie looked nervous as she was fidgeting a lot more the closer they got to the start of the ride as she can only imagine getting trapped up there with Keith and the whole confession thing...Katie felt like she was going to faint.   
  


Luckily Aoko seemed to sense something and quickly pinched her arm to get her steady as she and Kaito was giving her encouraging looks about this whole thing. 

“Next.” the guy shouted boredly at the start of the ride with Keith and Katie at the front.   
  


“Have fun you two we’ll see you when you get down!” Aoko called waving as Keith let Katie get  in first before he got in himself. She couldn’t help but squeal eagerly already hoping that this plan would work out for Katie, Kaito was hoping it went well for her too, at least someone in the family could have an obvious happy ending.  


Keith and Katie sat on opposite ends of the ferris wheel carriage as they saw the last of the sun disappear and the sky darken to where night had taken over. They both heard some whistling and stared as the fireworks show started.   
  


“Wow, we got here just in time.” Keith said watching the explosions in the sky take place, leaning back getting comfortable, “you doing okay Katie?”

“Y-yes,” Katie replied as she played with the bottom of her clothes, she had to do this like Aoko told her this would be the perfect timing to tell him being in the ferris wheel carriage while the fireworks went off in the background. Swallowing her nerves she looked at the older teen across from her.

“Woah! Kai was right! The view up here is amazing!” Keith exclaimed looking out the window. Katie was feeling sick to her stomach, and it is not because they were so high up. Her heart was beating so loudly Katie swears that if it weren’t for the fireworks, Keith would have heard it right away.

“K-Keith?” Katie asked trying to control her voice but failing at that with how nervous she was.

“Yeah Katie? You alright?” Keith asked looking away from the scene outside their carriage.   
  


“I’m fine, I need...I need to tell you something before I-....before I lose the nerve,” Katie said taking a deep breath and stared right back into Keith’s indigo eyes, “Keith...ever since I moved to the Lion House, I...never felt particularly close with anyone. I mean...Lance and Hunk are  like brothers to me...and Allura and Coran take good care of me...but I never really felt anything more than just familial affection…”

 

“Katie?”   
  


“Then you appeared….and immediately it was like I found someone who I finally had a connection with. And then I found out your secret and you found out mine and we did all those heists together...You take really good care of me and...well….I think of you more than just a best friend…”   
  


Keith blinked as he tilted his head a bit.   
  


Katie bit her lip and shyly played with her hair, looking at the floor. “I- I guess what I’m…. **trying** to say...is….”   
  


Katie swallowed the big lump forming in her throat as she looked directly into Keith’s eyes. “Keith Kuroba.. **_I like you_ ** …”   
  


Keith’s eyes widened and as his face blushed a little.   
  


“I really, **_REALLY_**  like you a lot, Keith! I wanted you to know how I feel…”  
  


Keith looked surprised at the confession and he smiled back, Katie felt her heart elevate when the older boy looked back at her and held her hand.  
  


“I really like you a lot too, Katie,” Keith replied, his smile looking more dazzling with the illumination from the lights outside. “The truth is, I think about you more than a best friend too.”   
  


The fireworks outside had just finished its grand finale as Katie lit up and looked at the older boy. “Really?!” she asked hopefully until Keith suddenly patted her head.

“Yeah~ You are like the beautiful, cute little sister I never had~!”

The fireworks outside finally stopped as something inside Katie shattered. “Eh?”

“You really are like a younger sibling to me~ And I’m glad you think of me like a brother too~”   
  


Katie’s smile froze on her face as her eyes grew hard and expressionless. The carriage was already making its descent towards the ground as all the sounds  from the noisy amusement park died out in Katie’s ears. Even the once deafening sound of her heart was quiet as if it decided to stop beating.  
  


Keith appeared obliviously as he kept petting Katie’s head. “Oh it looks like we reached the bottom now,” noted Keith as he grabbed Katie’s hand and led her out, while the girl followed him without resistance. It was like she was just a shell and was moving on instinct.  


The boy waved to Aoko and Kaito who were waiting for them  at a bench not far from the ride.    


Aoko quickly jumped from her seat  excitedly.  “Hey Guys! How did things go……” she was saying excitedly until her voice trailed off upon seeing Katie’s pale ghostly expression.  “Katie?”   
  


Katie suddenly snapped back to consciousness and saw Aoko’s face. Almost instantly, tears began to flow from the girl’s face as Aoko and Kaito’s worst fears were confirmed. 

“Aoko…” Katie called out to her in a small voice as her body moved automatically and dashed into Aoko’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“Katie?! What’s wrong?!” asked Keith in shock as he tried reaching out to the girl only to pull back suddenly when Aoko hissed at him like an angry cat before turning to Kaito.

“Katie will be staying at my house tonight. We’ll be leaving first!” declared Aoko as she hoisted Katie into her arms and stormed off.

Keith and Kaito stood there, one confused and lost while the other was in shock  before he snapped towards Keith, he grabbed the sleeve of Keith’s jacket as the older boy still had Katie’s green lion plush he was carrying as Kaito dragged him off to a more secluded spot but keeps his hands tightly on Keith’s top.   
  


“What happened?” Kaito hissed anger flowing through him as he glared at Keith.   
  


“I...Katie told me she liked me? She said more than a best friend since we’ve gotten to know each other” Keith said trying to figure out what he done or what had upset Katie, he knew he had made her cry somehow but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was that he said to do so.

“Alright so she said and what were  **_your_ ** words to her?” Kaito demanded.

“I told her I liked her too, that I saw her like a sister!”

Kaito suddenly looked enraged as he clenched his fist.   
  


**_*BAM!*  
  
_ **

“ **Fuck Kaito what was that for!?”** Keith exclaimed in shock and confusion when Kaito outright punched him in the face making his head snap back and dropping the toy.  
  


All the frustration that Kaito had been feeling inside, from his feelings and problems with liking Shinichi to Katie actually crying to his own brother being a dumbass he was bound to snap.   
  


“ **_God dammit Keith how could you be such an idiot!?”_ **  Kaito exclaimed clenching his fists tightly as Keith held his face and glared back,” **_I knew you sucked at expressing your emotions but this takes the damn cake!”  
  
_ **

“What are you talking about!? I just told her what I meant!” Keith shouted back, dodging another punch from Kaito, “and stop trying to hit me you ass!”

“I’ll hit you as much as it takes to get it through your thick skull! Katie was confessing to you, like an honest to god confession! And you had to go and  **_screw_ ** that up you moron!!” Kaito yelled back furious at Keith an angry scowl crossing his features, “she likes you! As in she’s  **_in love with you!_ **  You motherfucking asshole!”

Keith was about ready to punch Kaito back for hitting him when his body froze in mid strike and stared at Kaito, his arm falling to his side.

“Wait she... she liked me like that?” Keith said shocked and in disbelief as he stared at Kaito waiting for him to tell him otherwise, when he didn’t Keith swallowed hard.

“Yes! That’s why we went to all that trouble to get you two alone right into the ferris wheel but you managed to ruin that.” Kaito hissed grabbing his brother by the collar. “Do you even realize what you’ve done!?!”   
  


“I...I didn’t mean to... I-..I was just being honest with her!” Keith said,” I-!”   
  


“ _Couldn’t you_ ** _at least_** _have_ ** _SOME_** _tact?!”_ Kaito demanded shaking Keith before throwing him on to the ground. Kaito wanted to go off on him and beat his face in until he saw the hurt and confused look in Keith’s eyes and stopped as he let out a loud frustrated cry and kicked over a nearby trash can. “Fuck this! I can’t-! I’m not even gonna waste my breath on you! You Jerk!”  
  


“Kai! Wait!” called out Keith as Kaito stomped off. Keith was left all alone in the dimly lit area as he slowly picked himself off the ground. There was something wet trickling down his cheek as Keith wiped it with his sleeve. It was blood and something else...tears.   
  


Keith looked over and saw Katie’s plush, slowly walking over to it as he picked up and dusted it off. The full realization dawned on him as Keith sank to the floor, hugging the doll tightly. “Katie…. What have I done?....What have I done?…..”

\------------------------------

That New Years Night was one of the most painful nights ever for those kids. Kaito stared frustrated out the bus window before he finally exhaled and leaned against the window in regret as he slowly began to cry. 

\------------------

Keith continued hugging the doll as he left the park in a cab feeling hollow yet like the biggest asshole in his life.

\------------------

Back at the Nakamori house, Aoko just sat in her bed awake hugging an inconsolable, heartbroken Katie, who held onto the older girl desperately as the 14 year old cried and cried bitterly all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Oh and by the way, Keith? You can just call me **Pidge** , you are more used to that name aren’t you~? Well, Good night~” Katie said with a strange smile as she slowly closed the door leaving Keith standing there looking stunned


	19. Brother's In Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults are worried and try to help the kids with little success and tension just continues to fester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's part two pretty much to what happened in the previous chapter...that's really all me and Liddy have to say.

The adults of the Kuroba household looked incredibly concerned around the kitchen table that morning. 

They suspected something had happened last night as Aoko informed them the night before that Katie was staying over at her house while their own two boys came home separately, Kaito looking like he he was about to crumble while Keith came in battered and visibly miserable with a desolate look in his eyes.

Both boys had refused to leave their rooms as Jii found Kaito staring blankly and unresponsive under his bed while Chikage found Keith hollowly staring out the window at the drawn curtains of Aoko’s room from his bedroom.

She took care of the blemish that was on his face, but even then he wasn’t really responding as he just stared out the window holding tightly the Green Plush. She had tried coaxing something out of him but he just shook his head, even mentioning Kaito had him just squeeze the lion tighter so she dropped the matter entirely.  
  


“I’ve never seen this happen between the boys,” Toichi said concerned, “Keith really flinched when you mentioned Kaito?”   
  


“Yes, it was bad and he keeps looking at Aoko’s window,” She sighed, rubbing her head.   
  


“The young master seems distraught but refuses to come out from under the bed.” Jii sighed sipping his own coffee, “Keith and Katie are suppose to return back to the states soon, it will do them no good if this atmosphere is how they leave the holidays.”

“You’re right Jii, I have a suspicion of what happened, being privy to what Aoko was talking about, how about I go talk with Keith and Toichi you talk with Kaito?” Chikage asked looking at her husband who nodded.

“Jii let us know if Aoko stops by or Katie, if not we’ll make a trip over if we can get anything out of the boys okay?” Toichi said as Jii nodded.

“Should I make something for them? They haven’t eaten anything today.” Jii said concerned but the parents shook their heads as the downed the rest of their coffee.

“I think they wouldn’t feel hungry with how they feel right about now,” Chikage replied sighing as she and Toichi headed upstairs, separating to go to each of their son’s rooms to get to the bottom of all this depressed air.

“Kaito?” Toichi said as he opened Kaito’s door walking in. He got to his knees and looked underneath the bed to see messy brown locks as arms were wrapped around a pillow that was probably dragged underneath as well. 

Kaito turned and looked back at Toichi but didn’t say anything. The older man sighed as he sat down folding his legs as he tried to figure out what happened with his son, “Kaito all of us are concerned with what happened last night, and don’t deny anything. We’re worried about how you and your brother are acting along with Katie over at Aoko’s.”  
  


_ “Dad….Why does being in love hurt so much?”  _ Toichi heard Kaito speak from under the bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Ah...so that’s what happened….” said Chikage nodding in understanding, stroking Keith’s hair.

“I messed up mom…..I messed up so bad…..” sobbed Keith laying his head on Chikage’s lap after she finally managed to get him to snap back to reality and tell her what went on the night before.

“Keith…I’m sure they all know you didn’t mean to do what you did...you have always been honest and pure with what was in your heart….”

“But I hurt Katie….she was pouring her heart out to me….and I hurt her!” exclaimed Keith angrily sitting up before tearing up again and flopping on to his back, covering his eyes with his arm. “But what makes it worse is that I can’t return the feelings she has for me...I do love Katie...but my love from her is not the love she was hoping for!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“It’s not fair!” cried Katie bitterly into the mattress. “No matter what I do...Keith will only see me as a child!”

Aoko rubbed the girl’s back. “Katie….that’s not your fault. And it’s not Keith’s either.”

“I know! But it hurts Aoko! It hurts so much! Do you know what it’s like to love someone who doesn’t love you the same way?”

Katie heard Aoko sigh and felt her shift and lie down next to her. “As a matter of fact….I do...And I tell you...it’s a sucky feeling….”   
  


Katie sniffed as she turned her head to look at Aoko who was looking rather forlornly herself, she tried wiping her eyes but the tears kept coming along, “It’s Kaito isn’t it?” she said quietly as Aoko gave her a similar bitter smile.

“I don’t know when it happened, everyone figured that he and I would end up together and even then I started to believe it too, “ Aoko said, “but then I noticed something changed, it was subtle at first but he always seemed excited about something more so than before. I mean he still flips my skirt and stuff sometimes but he doesn’t act like he use to.”

Katie recalled the conversation she and Keith had after they had that case of mistaken identity.   
  


_ “That's the guy my brother is attracted to.” Keith whispered to Katie. _

__ “Are you sure it's not the other way around? Cuz it sounded like he has a crush on Kai,” Katie replies,”he looked so happy just talking about him even when he wasn't realizing it.”  
  


__ “That too, I think what Kai did in the last heist really made what he wanted to be clearer I think?” Keith said because it looked like Shinichi hasn't admitted to himself the actual crush.  
  


‘ _ He must’ve started feeling like that when Kudo started to attend his heists more often,’ _ Katie thought as she sniffed and curled into Aoko’s arms as the other girl hugged her, “this sucks. For both of us.”   
  


“I know, it’s especially hard when it’s your first love and you wish so desperately for them to return the feelings but when they don’t or you know that they don’t feel the same as the did before about you,” Aoko said quietly, “it’s hard to push away the feelings.”   
  


“I mean...I felt that some part of me knew it would turn out like this but...I really hoped he would’ve returned my feelings Aoko, I didn’t want to be a little sister to him, I wanted to be more,” Katie sniffled trying to rub her eyes,” I want these feelings gone now...I can’t handle this Aoko.”

Aoko sighed as she rested her chin on Katie’s head. “I’m sorry too Katie….I got your hopes all up like that…”

“What? No!” exclaimed Katie suddenly sitting up. “You were just doing what a friend would do! You were just supporting me! This is all my fault for letting myself become all delusional about this stuff…”

Katie’s voice trailed off as Aoko slowly sat up and faced  the girl. Katie sighed as she let herself fall into Aoko’s chest. “Hey Aoko?”   
  


“Hmm?”   
  


“Does this feeling ever go away?”   
  


“Honestly...I’m not sure… “ replied Aoko holding Katie up and cupping her tear stained face. “But Katie, I do know that only time will be able to heal that hole in your heart. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch the entire way, but as long as you are still able to face and accept your feelings as they are, you are gonna come out stronger than ever.”

Katie sniffed and was able to form a small smile as she took Aoko’s hands in hers. “Thanks Aoko….I…”she wanted before Katie started swaying and crashed onto the bed.

“Ah! Katie!” exclaimed Aoko only to find that the girl had only fallen asleep, a light snore emanating from her. Aoko chuckled as she noticed Katie still was clutching her hand but with a small smile still present before stifling a yawn.

_ ‘Well we were up the whole night….after..aaa….’ _ thought Aoko to herself as she too gratefully fell back on the bed and drifted into slumber, the two girls snuggling into each other.

\---------------------------------

Chikage ran her hand through Keith’s hair as exhaustion had finally taken over and he was sleeping with his head in her lap as she had thrown on his blanket over him. There was a gentle knock on the door and Toichi came in, he sighed as he looked at Keith fast asleep in Chikage's lap.

“How is he?”Toichi asked looking down at Keith looking like more a small child than anything.

“He finally got some sleep poor dear,” Chikage sighed,” and I found out where he got that bruise on his face. Apparently Kai punched Keith because he had been frustrated with Keith’s response to Katie’s confession yesterday

“Kai seriously punched Keith!?” Toichi said in a hushed whisper so they wouldn't wake Keith.   
  


Chikage just gave her husband a look and they both left the room.   
  


“They are such good children….but yet so clueless about the affairs of the heart…”sighed Chikage as the two went down to the living room.  
  


“It only means that they are growing up dear,” said Toichi sitting down on the couch next to his wife. “I know how much you want to help them, but you and I both know that we can only give advice at best. This is something they have to work this out among themselves.”   
  


“Oh to be young again…”muttered Chikage in a blunt sarcastic voice before the two parents leaned against each other and sighed.   
  


“So, what's wrong with Kai?” Chikage asked sighing,”can't be any worse than Keith’s problem.”   
  


“You'd be surprise he's apparently in love with the son of my old student Yukiko.” Toichi replies,”the one that comes the closest to catching him.”   
  


“Oh dear,” Chikage sighed as Jii brought them more coffee and tea.

\----------------------

The adults watched as Kaito and Keith barely left their rooms and when they did leave and manage to bump into each other Keith would quickly turn heel and practically fly back to his room while Kaito stares at his brother’s door unable to say anything. 

Eventually it was only a day until Keith and Katie had to return to the states, and Katie finally came back to the Kuroba household wearing one of Aoko’s clothes as she had the one she wore for the date in her arms.   
  


“Hi Katie sweetie, thanks for watching her Aoko,” Chikage said softly as she lead the younger girl inside.

“It's no problem Chikage,” Aoko replies smiling a bit weakly as she gave Katie one more hug before heading home.

“I'm sorry, that I haven't been around,” Katie said looking at Chikage,”it's just I needed some time to myself…”

“It's alright dear we know what happened, and we understand completely,” Chikage said,”now why don't you pack up? You and Keith have to get up early tomorrow for your flight.”

The woman watched as Katie flinched at Keith’s name but nod stiffly as she headed up to her room. Chikage's made her way up to Keith’s room and knocked on the door.   
  


“Keith dear,Katie’s back in her room if you want to try talking to her.” Chikage said.   
  


_ “Okay mom…” _ was the quiet reply.   
  


Sending a prayer above hoping something happened and walked downstairs, and Keith’s room slowly opened as he peeked out. He quietly walked out of his room and over to Katie’s where he could hear movement behind the door.   
  


“....Katie?” Keith asked as he knocked on the door, too afraid to actually open the door.

“Yes Keith?” Came Katie’s delayed reply as some tension left Keith’s body that she was actually responding. He leaned his back against the door and took a deep breath before he continuing.

“Katie about what happened on the Ferris wheel, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I let you pour out your feelings and I blindsided you with being so blunt,” Keith said,” I understand now what you were trying to say and I...I...I'm still so sorry Katie...I really do care for you a lot but the only love I feel for you is a family one…”

No response came from the room making Keith sigh dejectedly. As he was about to get up and make his leave, he heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open slightly.

Keith turned around to see Katie dressed back as Pidge as she adjusted her glasses. “I’m sorry too…” Katie said in a sad voice that made Keith’s heart ache. “You were just being yourself….you didn’t mean any harm.”   
  


“But I-”   
  


“It’s fine Keith. In fact...I’m actually a little relieved now after I was able to tell you how I feel,”she said with a big smile on her face. “I’m actually quite honoured that you think of me as family~”   
  


Keith was a little surprised yet slightly relieved at seeing Katie feel all better now. “Oh...uh..I’m glad you feel that way…”

Pidge exhaled and gave a small laugh. “Well! I’m glad we finally cleared up all this mess! Can’t wait to be back on campus and those heists again! I’m gonna get back to packing now!” she chirped as she turned around and went back to her room.   
  


“Wait! Katie!”Keith called out wanting to place a hand on her shoulder but hesitated and clenched his fist. “Are you sure you are really ok now?”

“Oh yeah~! Aoko helped clear things up with me~! It’s all good now~!” replied Katie cheerfully turning around briefly as she placed a hand on her door.  
  


Keith exhaled in relief and smiled back.   
  


“Oh and by the way, Keith? You can just call me  **_Pidge_ ** ,   _ you are more used to that name aren’t you~?  _ Well, Good night~” Katie said with a strange smile as she slowly closed the door leaving Keith standing there looking stunned.

Even though she sounded cheerful and was smiling, Keith felt some relief but couldn’t help sense that there was a frigid, cold quality to how she spoke the last few words before wishing him goodnight.  
  


“Goodnight….Ka-.. _ Pidge _ ….”Keith responded quietly before making his way back to the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “......Do you want to take my bike to wherever it is you’re kidnapping me to?” Keith sighed reluctantly. 
> 
> Keith swore Lance’s eyes grew so big and sparkly that a wagging dog’s tail had appeared onto Lance’s rump. 
> 
> Really, who could resist that face.


	20. Survival Shooting Bros!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Pidge and Keith return along with bringing back their tension, Lance to the rescue to cheer Keith up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah that happened we did say it was going to be a bit of angst for a while but they make up eventually...soonish

“Fuck!” Keith cursed as he lost his grip on a branch he was trying climb near the Lion’s House and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

He just couldn't concentrate well enough to focus, the last few days after that whole incident with New Years still weighed heavily on his mind. Since that ‘talk’ with Pidge even though she was smiling and grinning looking like her usual self Keith felt she had the wall up like from when he had first met her. Sure they still talked but he felt that she was being short and clipped with him, saying she had projects to catch up from vacation.

It was nice to be back home in the dorm but even when he and Katie came back he could tell that the others could feel something had happened between the two of them, even though they both said they were fine.Kinda.   
  


Keith kept his distance from Katie, but shook his head.   
  


‘ _It's Pidge now remember? Not Katie..’_ Keith grimaced as pulled his beanie tighter around his head as he got up and leaned against the tree. He felt emotionally tired and guilty, Aoko may have forgiven him before she left but Kaito still hadn't said anything since he punched him and left him at the amusement park himself.  
  


_‘Couldn’t you_ ** _at least_** _have_ ** _SOME_** _tact?!_

_ Fuck this! I can’t-! I’m not even gonna waste my breath on you! You Jerk! _

_ Oh and by the way, Keith? You can just call me  _ **_Pidge_ ** __ ,  you are more used to that name aren’t you~?   
  


“Dammit dammit fuck!” Keith muttered as his back slid down the tree trunk, pulling his legs in as he covered his ears trying to drown out the voices of his brother and Pidge for once rather than the strange voices he would usually hear,”why did I have to mess up that bad? I'm really am a screw up aren't I? I’m sorry Kaito...Pidge…”

He was so busy trying to apologize to two people who weren't there he didn't hear frantic running coming towards him until someone grabbed his wrists pulling them away and making him look up and stare into concerned ocean blue eyes.   
  


“Keith! I've been calling you for over five minutes you weren't responding !” Lance said worried staring at the distraught Asian boy,”are you okay? You're not having another attack are you?”

It was at that moment, Keith was aware that his hands were shaking in Lance’s wrists as he quickly clenched his fists and pulled his hands back. “N-no...It’s not..Look I’m fine ok, Lance? Sorry if I made you worry…”Keith muttered pushing past Lance only to feel his wrist getting grabbed.   
  


“Don’t you start lying to me. You and Pidge haven’t been yourselves since you got back from Japan.”   
  


Keith did not answer but instead wrenched his hand away and ran back into the house leaving a very concerned Lance in the garden. 

\------------------------------------

Pidge sat in her room at her desk staring blankly at the half-finished device laid out before her. Tiny was there with her, her ears drooping at the sad, empty expression the girl had on her face. Pidge looked at the little mouse and gave a small smile, tickling Tiny under her chin before slowly stroking her little head. Tiny gave a little squeak as she ran up Pidge’s arm and sat on her shoulder, hugging the girl’s face as if to say, ‘ _ Everything is going to be alright.’ _

At that moment, Keith came in, making Pidge tense up and quickly grabbed a pair of pliers and pretended to work.   
  


“Hey Pidge,” greeted Keith in a small voice.   
  


“Hey,” his roommate responded curtly not even so much as looking up from her work.   
  


Keith opened his mouth, wanting to say something but held his tongue instead as he opened his closet to find a new shirt to change into. The moment he was done changing, Keith silently turned and left room, allowing Pidge to breathe again as soon as she heard the door shut behind him.   
  


Tiny looked concerned at Pidge then at the door where Keith just left through as a frown appeared on her face.The little mouse suddenly jumped off Pidge’s shoulder, onto her bed, slid down the bedpost before running into a hole in the wall under bed. Tiny ran fast through many winding tunnels before finally arriving in Allura’s bedroom where the woman was sitting on her bed, embroidering a junniberry blossom onto a handkerchief. 

Tiny made a squeaking noise to alert Allura she was the ran onto the bed by climbing the bedsheets and into her lap making her put down the embroidering and pick up Tiny who was looking frantic and speaking in rapid squeaks.

“Tiny calm down I can’t understand you if you’re speaking so fast, “ Allura said concerned  as she petted the mouse’s trying to make her breath come out more evenly. Once she did Tiny reported to Allura what she had seen happen between Pidge and Keith just moments ago in their room even explaining how tense Pidge was and how little she talked to Keith. 

“So something really did happen and it’s heavily affecting them if Keith isn’t speaking much and Katie is just being curt with Keith. Well this won’t do especially if they have to work together for heists to solve the problems,” Allura frowned, “Tiny I want you to keep a close eye on Pidge, get  Grumpy to go with you while Pinky and the rest keep an eye on Keith. I want you to let me know the moment they’re both in the house because I think at this point Keith isn’t going to want to be in the house for long.”

Tiny saluted as she went to gather the other mice to keep track of the other two members of Team KID while she planned a solution for this problem while she picked up her embroidery. “Hmmm it’s a bit elementary but it does seem to have its benefits...I may just have to do that when they’re both here and I get to them fast enough.” she said nodding to herself, “I’ll probably get Hunk and Lance to help too with them since they’re probably just as worried as I am with this.”

\-------------------------

Allura was right because as soon as Keith had changed and came downstairs he was immediately grabbed by Lance and hauled out of the house before he could say anything.

“L-Lance! What the hell let go of me!” Keith growled pulling back from the lanky male who had a rather surprisingly strong grip for the other boy,” let go of me before I kick your ass!”

“Nope! You’re coming with me Keithy-boy,” Lance said dragging the darker haired boy outside and to the garage,” there’s something strange going on between you and Pidge you know, the rest of us have realized that.”

“I  **_don’t_ ** want to talk about it Lance,” Keith hissed defensively.

“Fine I won’t make you but that moment from earlier still has me worried so I’m taking you out of school for bit,” Lance said as he went to his car and unlocked it. He saw the wary look that Keith was giving it and the darker boy huffed, “unlike you mister ‘builds-his -own-bike’ I got this as a hand me down.”   
  


“......Do you want to take my bike to wherever it is you’re kidnapping me to?” Keith sighed reluctantly.  
  


Keith swore Lance’s eyes grew so big and sparkly that a wagging dog’s tail had appeared onto Lance’s rump.  
  


Really, who could resist that face.

\---------------------------------

“WHOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!!!!” whooped Lance he drove the bike down the thankfully, not crowded street while Keith hung onto Lance’s waist.   
  


“I can’t believe I let you talk me into letting you drive!”   
  


“I can’t believe you actually  **agreed!”  
  
**

“You better make sure we get there alive!”   
  


“Aw, quit whining you big baby!” retorted Lance over his shoulder as he turned down a rather empty street to a block of old looking warehouses.

“Whatever we’re doing better be legal McClain!” demanded Keith as Lance pulled the bike to stop and pulled off his helmet. 

“Chillax, Kuroba! This is where the Survival club have their training sessions. Rolo couldn’t make it today since he is visiting a  _ certain someone _ , so we needed someone to fill in his spot for today.”

“Wait you want me to play in your Survival Club training?” Keith asked, he remembered Rolo was one of the ones who asked him to join, but at the time Lance seemed pretty against it, “you’re...okay with me joining even just for the day?”   
  


“Dude we’re cool I don’t hate you remember?” Lance said slapping Keith’s back making him stumble a bit forward, the darker skinned one grinned before it grew soft as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “besides like I said I was taking you out of school for the day to relax  and not think about what happened.”

“Lance I’m not sure, I mean…urgh I suck at explaining this, I’m afraid I’ll say something stupid.” Keith groaned.   
  


“You’ll be fine pretty boy let’s go!” Lance said obviously not taking no for an answer as he grasped Keith’s upper arm pulling him inside where there was already a group of people getting ready. “Yo! I brought in another player so can have an even practice session!”

“You know you can’t just bring anyone into the practice McClain” one guy snorted going through the equipment before taking a glance up at who Lance had brought and his mouth dropped, “You managed to grab Kuroba!? But he said no about joining!”

“I’m not joining, Lance just brought me here to kill some time and to get my mind off of a few things.” Keith argued back feeling uncomfortable with all the attention and unconsciously moved closer to Lance as the others in the group took notice of Keith now as well.   
  


Sensing Keith’s discomfort Lance stepped forward."OK TROOPS! Today is a three man last team standing battle! Everybody draw lots on what field you take! Since Kuroba here is my guest he’ll be running with me in my Team.”   
  


“HEEEEEY!!!!” the rest of the club protested.  
  


“DEAL WITH IT BITCHES!!!” roared Lance before coughing. “Now go kill each other for a team while I get this guy ready!”   
  


Keith was a little bemused and slightly impressed with how Lance handled the club as he suddenly found himself being dragged to the large storeroom at the back.

“Ok, so lets get you into some gear!” announced Lance throwing open a closet that was surprisingly well organized. Lance dug around in it as he began tossing equipment over his shoulder at Keith.

“Let’s see here! Protective full on helmet, padded vest, military pants, Gloves? Naw, he’s got that covered.…” he listed tossing each item out while Keith scrambled to catch them all and hurried put them on a table as Lance finally got his head out from the closet.

“Ok, now we need to assign you a position. Close-Combat? Sniper? All Rounder?”   
  


“What! Uh? I guess I’m fairly comfortable doing close-comba-”   
  


“Excellent! I’m an All-Rounder so I can do both Close and Far-Range. Now all we need is a Sniper!” exclaimed Lance as he went to a Locker and pulled out a variety of guns and laid them on a table for Keith to see. “Anything that catches your fancy?”   
  


Keith honestly had no idea what was what except for the sniper guns those he recognized easily, he could get a brief idea on what the others were used for but that was about it. The most experience he had was Toichi briefly explaining some gun types just in case they ever ran into the Organization, especially snipers that and the card gun that Kaito and Toichi used as their signature weapon.

“It’s a bit of a weird gun like weapon but it was like an over-sized handgun,” Keith said as he tried to figure how big it was, he held his hands a certain distance apart to get an idea, “I know how to use those and maybe some short range guns? I’ve never really done anything like this before.”   
  


“Haven’t you ever played like Call of Duty, Mafia, Halo or any games with guns in them?” Lance asked looking at Keith surprised.

“Not really? To be honest the only games me and Kai played were the ones at the arcade? I think it was House of the Living Dead 4 or something was close honestly.” Keith replied thinking back,” yeah that’s really it.”

“Geez you really were mostly practicing just magic and your other training huh,” Lance said surprised that Keith hadn’t played video games like that as Keith folded his arms.   
  


“Hey learning new tricks and the physical aspect is fun.” Keith grumbled as his eyes strayed over the weapons picking up one of the smaller handguns, he felt the weight in his hand and it almost felt similar to the card gun,”anyway since this is obviously your element and you’re taking lead what do you recommend?” 

Lance thought hard and rubbed his chin, scrutinizing Keith as he circled around him like a hawk before glancing at the table. 

“How good a shot are you?” asked Lance suddenly. 

“Um, I can hit a moving target at least, if that’s what you’re wondering…”

Lance nodded with pursed before he turned to the table and scanned the guns before picking up a pair.    
  


“These should be to your liking. The  _ Soft-Air Taurus Model PT24/7 _ . Each magazine holds about 15 rounds with 5/5 accuracy. It's fairly durable and shoots at 380 Feet per Second, or FPS,” explained Lance as he loaded the handguns with magazines and handed them to Keith. “Think you handle them?”

Keith took the guns from Lance and gripped them in his hands feeling a familiar comfort of them and grinned as he felt he could use them well enough, hopefully well enough to be a good teammate for Lance. He grimaced a bit when he recalled how he could barely climb a tree because he was so distracted.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked as he saw the grim look on Keith’s face, “you looked rather pleased with them earlier did you change your mind about them?”

“No it’s not that, but, earlier I was trying to practice my parkour to clear my head...it failed since I could barely make it past the middle of the tree before falling out of it and landing on the pile of leaves beneath it.” Keith sighed but suddenly jolted when he felt Lance grip his arms tightly and was in his face.   
  


“You nearly fell out of a  **_TREE_ ** holy shit dude are you okay you didn’t bruise anything!?” Lance panicked.   
  


“Lance, Lance I’m fine...I landed on my feet and I didn’t get hurt I just didn’t have a good grip it’s not like I fell fell.” Keith assured as Lance loosen his grip on him,” but these’ll work just fine Lance, thanks. I should probably get dressed then?”   
  


“Yeah geez you really need to watch what you say man you scared me there.” Lance said and felt Keith stiffen under his grip, “Keith?”   
  


“Right...yeah I tend to be a bit blunt and not really think about being tactful…” Keith said quietly, as Kai’s words were coming back to him, though he felt Lance hug him tightly and he felt the short brown locks of the other male brushing against his cheeks.

“Look I brought you here to **_not think_** about what was bringing you down or the problem you have with Pidgeon okay? So just think about surviving your first war game and making a good impression since I’m trusting you alright _niño bonito_.” Lance said.  
  


Keith didn’t know why but he felt his face get warm with whatever Lance had said in Spanish, but he did lean into the hug a bit.   
  


“Thanks Lance, I’m glad you kidnapped me to come here.” Keith said softly feeling lighthearted for the first time since he got back from Japan. He pulled away his cheeks still visibly flushed as he grabbed the gear Lance had literally tossed at him and went to the changing room.

Lance felt rather proud he was able to cheer Keith up when there was a coughing noise behind him and he saw a few of the Troops from earlier watching with amused grins.  
  


“It’s not what you think.” Lance grumbled.   
  


“Righhtttt Captain, we totally aren’t thinking what you’re assuming we’re thinking,” they replied, “not at  **_ALLLLL…_ ** ”   
  


“I was just trying to make him feel better! He was depressed around the house and it was bothersome!” Lance argued,”and then he nearly hurt himself practicing so someone has to keep an eye on him!”   
  


“And you were just hugging him to cheer him up Captain you’re so sweet~” cooed another one of his club members making the others snicker and laugh as Lance growled at them and grabbed one of the guns on the table about to let loose on them when one of them pointed behind and Lance turned around to see Keith had finished getting dressed and was in the full gear.   
  


Except for the helmet that was hanging under his arms as he walked back to Lance, though he noticed that Keith had something in his mouth and he was  ****_tying up his mullet into a ponytail.  
  
_

Lance just sucked in his cheeks watching Keith finish and stand in full uniform regalia as he kept his handguns in his holster. Lance can’t lie; Keith looked damn good in the air-soft gear.

“Ok, I’m set,” announced Keith when he stopped in his tracks seeing the entire club gawking at him. “What?”

“Nothing~ Nothing~” some of them said as the group flooded out of the store room. 

Lance shook himself back into focus and coughed. “You look pretty good in that.”

Keith smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. “Um...thanks…”   
  


“Ok…...I’m gonna go...get ready…” said Lance awkwardly as he grabbed his own gear and disappeared into the back room, while Keith just placed the helmet on the table and sat there, his toes scraping the dust on the floor.

__________________________

“Ok fellas we’re all got our teams? Time to draw lots on who fights who!” announced Lance holding out a box. 

Keith stood in a corner next to a girl who had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was rather stoic and never spoke a single word as she did an equipment check on her sniper rifle. Her name tag just stated her name as, ‘Robin’. According to Lance, she was a decent sniper and easy to work with in a team.

Lance passed around the box as everyone made sure to grab one, some of them grinned while others groaned, some were just complaining at how unfair some things were as they were glaring at the piece of paper wishing that the name would change. Robin picked her name and looked amused as a small smirk appeared on the edge of her lips nodding as she went back to her equipment check.   
  


“Okay so obviously the point of the game is to be the last team standing but you also want to try and take out the person you pick from the box,” Lance explained, “that doesn’t mean you just focus on them but you still need to act with your team and respond accordingly while still keeping yourself safe. Make sense?” 

“Sounds straightforward enough.” Keith said as he pulled out the name and showed it to Lance, “I don’t know who this is.”

“Ah Bart, he’s the guy right there with the piercings and short spiky hair,” Lance said pointing over to the guy that was handling the guns,” you’ll be fine you have your speed going for you and you’re pretty strong if you can do all that Parkour stuff.”  
  


“Alright  but what happens if you get hit?” Keith asked.

“You basically are supposed to call out HIT whether someone sees you or not. When that happens you are essentially out of the game.”

“That sounds pretty easy to fake.”

“Yeah, we got some players who pretend to not notice and keep on playing. We call those players; Zombies.”

“What!? Isn’t that like cheating?”

“Pretty much, so make sure you get them good,eh  _ niño bonito.”  _ Lance grinned and was finding great amusement in making Keith’s cheeks go red just by calling him pretty boy in Spanish, he was going to see what other names he could use in Spanish on the other boy.   
  


“Stop calling me whatever that is Lance, and yeah that’s very good encouragement not to get hit at all, rather not leave here with bruises.” Keith said dryly as he put his helmet on,”so don’t get hit, support your team and get your target right?”   


“Word for word you got it.” Lance said putting on his own helmet, “just have fun too, this is something to relax and enjoy not think about anything outside the battlefield here.”

Keith nodded and Lance felt rather proud that he was able to get Keith to smile more since he’s taken him here rather than have that sullen look on his face while he walked almost aimlessly around the Lion’s House.

They all headed to the field where they got into positions, Lance giving them last minute instructions to keep focus and make sure they got their targets while keeping their own backs safe. Keith double checked his own weapons once he was sure they were ready they all waited until they could hear a buzzer and then the games were on.

Keith hadn’t felt this strangely exhilarated since he first started training in parkour to improve. He weaved in and out of the obstacles and made sure each and every shot counted, never wasting one. It helped he was pretty good at figuring how to ricochet his bullets and managed to get away easily by scaring some of the other players by coming close to hitting them by ricocheting his bullets off some of the metal obstacles and defensive barriers.  

He couldn’t help but chuckle when he managed to get out of the way from a several shots aimed at him, actually grabbing a spare metal piece tossing it front of him to block the shots and firing his own in retaliation, actually managing to hit Bart in the leg making him curse.   
  


“Dammit I’m hit! Fuck you’re quick Kuroba!” Bart groaned out after he yelled, “I knew it was bad luck for me to be your target!”

“Bart, look out!” yelled Keith seeing a scope glint and tackled the other player out of the way.

“HEY! He’s out! Watch it!” yelled Lance who saw the whole thing go down. 

Bart gave Keith a nod of respect and quickly scrambled to the safety of outside the field. Keith quickly scrambled for cover behind some barrels with Lance. “I can see why you do this a lot in the backyard!”

“Practice makes perfect~” said Lance with wink as he reloaded his glocks while Keith did the same.   
  


At that moment, the two heard a cry of pain and someone yelling ‘Hit’ right on the other side of their hiding spot. Curious the two boys looked over to see one guy groaning and holding his arm as he tried to sneak up on the two. 

“Thanks Robin!” called out Lance as he watched a shadow disappear from above one of the higher structures. 

Lance and Keith saw more gunners headed their way and exchanged looks with each other and nodded. “Go. I got your back!” instructed Lance jumping out and opening fire on some of the incoming players while Keith combat rolled from their spot and disarmed a couple of guys who groaned as they left the arena.   
  


Lance only just narrowly avoided getting hit by a bullet which deduced came from far off.  _ ‘Damn Snipers..’ _

“Keith! Take out the Snipers!” Lance called out over his shoulder. Keith nodded back, making a mad dash in the directions of the shots.

“Oh no you don’t Kuroba!” declared one guy as he and his partner unleashed a flurry of bullets from their semi-automatic rifles.  
  


Keith moved like a ninja as he weaved in and out of the obstacles, prompting his two opponents to give chase. He could hear his pursuers behind him cursing as he used all of his skills in parkour to leap and dodge the attacks, he even jumped on top of of one of the taller barriers for a brief moment. He eyed some of the obstacles and taking aim he let off a series of quick shots and jumped out of the way of another sniper shot tried to get him while he was standing on top of the barrier.    
  


He landed on his feet and was sprinting off again, but not before he heard a curse and a shout of ,”I’m out! Damn ricocheting aim, how does he do that!?”   
  


“I’ll get him for you!” was the determined yell of the guy he missed, Keith figured he could at least get one of them with all the metal that was around them. He glanced up towards the higher hills and grabbed pieces of metal with him to use as he knew that the other was more determined to get a hit on him now that it was just him and the snipers. 

Doing a leap and then tucking in and roll he managed to get between two barriers that was almost a tight squeeze but he managed, peeking out he could briefly see the glint of the sniper as they hadn’t seem him quite yet since he moved too fast and didn’t stay in place that long. Keeping them on their toes he continued towards the snipers and threw the pieces of metal at them.   
  


“Holy fuck what the-”

“Where did that come from!? Shit!”

He heard them curse as they quickly took the shot as an automatic reaction which left them open for Keith to get with his own weapons.   
  


“Kuroba you sneaky bastard We’re hit!!” the snipers raged as Keith laughed quickly hightailing it out of there back down to the barriers to meet up with Lance.   
  


People lay scattered on the ground groaning as Lance twirled his guns and holstered them cowboy style just as Keith made it back and landed next to him. Just then the alarm blared, signalling the end of the game. 

“YEAH!” cheered Lance and Keith as they high fived each other while Robin walked up to them unscathed and gave the two a thumbs up.

\--------------------------   
  


“DUDE!!!!! YOU WERE AWESOME!!!!!!” cheered Bart as all the players who were taken out earlier swarmed Keith.

 

“You were actually able to keep up with Lance! I mean I shouldn’t be surprised but WOW!!!!” exclaimed another slapping Keith on the back, making him flinch.

Lance laughed as he shooed the group away. “Come on guys! Give the poor guy some air!”   
  


“It’s okay,” Keith said sweating a bit but with a relaxed grin on his face, “it was more fun than I thought it would be, I can see why Lance enjoys it so much.”   
  


“Oh man if we really had you on the team who knows how many game we could win when we compete,” another groaned practically drooling at the sight, “not that Lance doesn’t do a good job but hardly any of us can keep up to his pace yet you did like it wasn’t a problem!”

“It was suppose to be a problem?” Keith asked making the rest of the club member groan and laugh.   
  


“Still, that was a really good game Kuroba, you got really creative with those shots and even distracting the snipers with the metal before getting them,” Bart laughed folding his arms, the two club members that were the snipers had to nod though still a bit sore they fell for a cheap trick.

“He really knows how to think on your feet, you sure you won’t consider joining us?” one asked.   
  


Keith scratched his cheek,” Uh not really I have a lot of studying to do and projects to work on but if it’s alright I can join in occasionally just for fun?” he looked at Lance, “would that be alright?”

“Ha that’s fine maybe even give us some tips to improve,” Lance laughed, “not like I need it.”   
  


“......You lean too much on your left side and favor that arm than the other,” Keith said smirking making Lance’s mouth drop.   
  


“I do not mullet! You’re making that up!”   
  


“Maybe.” Keith replied that smirk still on his face.   
  


“Alright that was a good practice everyone let’s clean up already.” Lance said as there were various of agreements, many of them nursing the bruises they got from the shots received from Lance and Keith.   
  


The dark haired teen grabbed his helmet and pulled it off, letting out a content sigh when he felt the air actually hit his face, “oh man that feels good, never knew how much heat is kept in the helmets.”

“Yeah it takes some getting use to but then you don’t even realize how the helmet sticks to you.” Lance replied grinning looking at Keith, and just saw how flush his face was from all the running and exertion he did on the field, his bangs was practically sticking to his forehead as his skin had trails of sweat sliding down that angular face of his. 

He watched as Keith brought his hand up to mess with his bangs, making a face when he felt how sticky his skin was as he ran his hand down until he came to the ponytail and undid it.   
  


Lance  almost sucked in his own lips as he held his breath, watching the ponytail come slowly undone with Keith shaking it loose. The fact that in Lance’s vision it looked like it was all done in slow-motion just made it unnecessarily sensual for the moment.  
  


“Man that feels so much better~” sighed Keith mussing up his hair to cool off his head. 

Lance glanced down and quickly held his helmet in front of his pants while some guys just wolf whistled. 

“Whoo! Sexy Asian Man~!” cat-called one of the ladies waving to Keith who blushed and waved back making some of the girls swoon.  
  


Even some of the guys swooned as they cupped their faces and wiggled on the spot. “Wow~ I just might start swinging the other way~” squealed Bart while Robin just gave a double thumbs up.   
  


“JUST HIT THE SHOWERS ALL OF YOU!!!!” roared Lance startling the group of players causing them to scatter. Thankfully the sudden outburst also made Lance junior bow his head too, making Lance sigh in relief.   
  


“You okay Lance?” Keith asked looking concerned for his friend next to him, wondering why he was holding his helmet so tightly in his hands, “you look like you’re going to break your helmet or at least try.”

“I’m okay, sometimes the other club members can get a bit annoying after a practice that’s all,” Lance huffed as he made sure Lance junior wasn’t standing at all before he removed his helmet completely, “anyway we should get washed up too, just put the gear on the table and we can sort it out later.”   
  


“That sounds good,” Keith agreed as he removed the safety vest and the guns, placing them on the table along with the helmet, “what about the pants?”   
  


“Toss them into the bin and who’s ever turn it is for laundry run which should be Luke’s turn and you’re good.” Lance replied as Keith followed him to the showers where Lance shoved two towels at him and showed him the shower stalls. 

Though once they entered many of the guys had peeked over as Keith quickly made his way to a shower stall to change out of the clothes.

“Aw damn was hoping to get an nice eyeful of asian candy,” Bart laughed while Lance stripped and tossed his clothes from the practice into the laundry bin.

“You do know he can still hear you, it’s not like these are private showers,” Lance said as he got into his own stall.   
  


“We know, so he’ll know how attractive he really is!” Bart continued before ducking as Lance tossed a bar of soap at him.   
  


Lance let the hot water cascade over his body, really trying not to think that a few stalls away Keith was in the shower....without any clothes on...his hair really sticking to his body and….fuck. He glared at his body betraying him again and groaned quietly as he leaned his head against the wall as he turned the water from warm to straight cold to kill his ‘problem’ and trying to keep his thoughts clean. It sort of worked.   
  


Lance soon finished up quickly not wanting to be pruney when he left and left his shower stall as he dried off changing into the spare clothes that he usually left in the lockers when they had practice.  
  


‘ _ Wait...all of us usually have spare clothing here to change into so we don’t have to walk out wearing sweaty clothes, but this is Keith’s first war game practice, _ ” Lance came to a horrified realization,” _ and the most he did was change out of his pants and put his jacket away so that leaves…” _

His thoughts were interrupted by more catcalls and wolf whistles from the other guys as Lance mechanically turned around to see an embarrassed  **_shirtless_ ** Keith standing near him.

“Lance my shirt is kinda unwearable after the game, do you have a spare?” Keith asked rubbing his head as he was in his black jeans and boots, his jacket tied around his waist though he was holding his black shirt away from him.   
  


_ ‘Goddammit why do I seem to find myself in these situations!?’  _ Lance panicked as he looked at the other teen, though he was taken back by all the tiny scars that he had on his arms and chest,” were you accident prone when you were a kid?”

“Huh? Oh those, I got them when I first started practicing parkour, it’s not like  I got everything the first time I tried it,” Keith replied though he tried not to shiver as the cold air came through, “but do you have a spare shirt Lance?”

“Oh yeah sure right here!” Lance said hurriedly tossing him one of his blue and white shirts. 

Keith took it gratefully and slipped it on, but neither of them had realized that despite Lance’s lanky frame he was not only taller than Keith but a bit bigger than him too. So the shirt that he had given Keith was loose on him showing a bit of the shorter male’s shoulder and upper chest.   
  


“Sorry…” apologized Lance sheepishly as Keith shrugged and tied up the bottom of the shirt and slipped his jacket on. 

“It’s a bit loose, but I guess it’ll do,” said Keith turning to Lance. “Thanks man.”

“No prob, Bob…” replied Lance blinking a bit.

Keith tilted his head a little confused. “It’s Keith, you know….” 

Lance face faulted while a couple of others either shook their heads or face palmed themselves. 

Keith quirked an eyebrow further confused. “What?”

\--------------------------   
  


Keith’s motorcycle slowly pulled into the garage, Lance frozen stiff  clinging to Keith’s back in fear thanks to his wild driving.  
  


“Still got an impressive set of lungs, don’tcha Lance?” chuckled Keith removing his helmet and parking the vehicle.   
  


“I still say that you should've let me drive back,” Lance grumbled as he slipped off thankfully without any problems.   
  


“Nope once was enough and it's my bike anyway,” Keith replied as he turned off the engine and walked over to Lance,”but Lance thanks for today I...I feel better.”  
  


Lance looked over at how shy Keith suddenly was as he played with the ends of Lance’s shirt he was wearing under his own jacket.   
  


Lance smiles as he threw an arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the garage to the house. As they got closer Lance could feel Keith tensing under him. But before he could say anything the front door was tossed open making the two jump.

“Allura and Chief Shiro?” Lance asked.

“Sorry Lance this is needed we’re borrowing Keith.” Allura said from behind Shiro and Lance watches as Keith was grabbed and hauled over his shoulder like a Sack of potatoes and herded inside.

“H-hey!!” Keith exclaimed trying to get out but Shiro was holding him with his mechanical arm as Lance chased after them.

“Allura what is going on!? Hunk do you know!?” Lance demanded as Hunk was right at their heels and shrugged.   
  


“Something about how this had to end now whatever it is between Keith and Pidge.” He replied just as they headed for to the library and Shiro tossed Keith inside as Allura pokes her head in.

“Now you two will talk and clear the air because as matron of this house I will not take it anymore!” She shouted and slammed the doors shut locking it,” thanks for your help Shiro.”

“Uh no problem though this wasn't what I expected when you needed my help, so now what?” He asked.   
  


“Now we sit here and wait.” She replied leaning against Shiro as she and the others waited on the other side of the door letting them have their conversation.   
  


\-----------------------

Keith stumbled as he was tossed nearly hitting his head in the couch, as the doors slammed behind him after Allura’s declaration. He froze though when he looked up and saw a familiar figure in said couch in front of him, both bodies were tense.   
  


“Keith…”   
  


“Pidge…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Then why won’t you forgive me?!” demanded Keith all frustrated. “I keep apologizing over and over! What is it do you want from me?!”
> 
> “I don’t WANT anything!” yelled Katie, finally snapping. “And I especially don’t want your **apology**!”
> 
> “THEN WHAT?!” yelled Keith suddenly rising and pushing Katie to the floor, putting his hands on either sides of her head.


	21. Brother's Feelings, Sister's Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge/Katie and Keith make up chapter YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and Liddy were surprised and happy at the responses we got for the last chapter between what happened to the characters. Thanks so much you guys we really love it when we get those kinds of responses from everyone and makes us eager to write more!
> 
> Oh yeah so since this is a short chapter I'm gonna do a double upload so enjoy!

Lance and Hunk pressed their ears hard against the library door. 

“What’s going on in there?!” hissed Hunk.

“I can’t hear a damn thing!” added Lance, straining his ears.   
  


Allura clicked her tongue at the boys. “Tut, tut, boys. That door is built to be sound proof. It is the library after all.”   
  


“Awwwwww……” groaned the two sinking to the ground.

Shiro smiled and chuckled as he folded his arms. “Come on guys, I may not have much of an idea what is going on, but isn’t it best to let those too sort it out on their own?”

“But we wanna know what’s going on!” whined the boys making Allura’s eye twitch as she bent down, grabbed the boys by their ankles and dragged them easily across the floor, much  to their bewilderment.   
  


Shiro was the only one who wasn’t surprised considering he had first hand experience with Allura’s brute strength, but he still chuckled nervously.   
  


“What the quiznak do you eat Allura!?” Lance exclaimed as he looked at the woman upside down.

“Yeah I've been eating the same stuff and I'm nowhere near as strong as you are!” Hunk added.

“Space jelly,” Shiro teased making Allura turn red as the two states at Shiro.

“ **_Space jelly!?”_ ** The two exclaimed.

“It tastes worse than it sounds,” Shiro laughed.   
  


“Does not it's delicious. But honestly boys this is something they need to do, they can't keep avoiding each other.” Allura said.

“Yeah, Keith was pretty out of it when I saw him earlier,” Lance said,”he didn't even hear me when I saw him sitting outside in the garden.”

“Oh yeah you were all worried and fretting before you dragged him off for a date. How'd that go?” Hunk grinned making Shiro and Allura look at Lance whose face was burning cherry red.

“It went fine I took him to my club and it wasn't a date!” Lance argued.   
  


“It may of been brief but I'm pretty sure Keith came downstairs with a  **_black_ ** shirt not a loose  **_blue and white_ ** one that you usually wear.” Hunk teased,”what happened to his shirt?”   
  


“It was soaked in sweat because he was on my team in the field!” Lance hissed,”and he didn't have anything else on him!”   
  


“Surreeee...totally believe you.” Hunk laughed.   
  


Shiro laughed watching the two as Allura smiled as well before looking at the library and hopes that the two were talking.

\----------------

“Pidge….Katie….say something...please?” Keith begged after almost five minutes of silence between the two of them. He leaned against the couch as Pidge was on the couch she didn't have her laptop or tools to distract her from Keith this time,” I don't...we need to talk about what happened.”

“We did talk.” Pidge replied curtly, curling up and refusing to look at him.

“I thought it was but then you're giving me the cold shoulder and barely talk to me, I know I hurt you with what happened...but I don’t know what else you want me to say…please...Katie…” Keith said trying to think about his words this time as he reached out gingerly.   
  


“Don’t touch me!” snapped Katie, slapping his hand away.   
  


Immediately Katie looked incredibly regretful for actions as she slowly turned her head to see still holding his outstretched hand with a hurt expression on his face. “Wha-Keith! I’m so sorry! I’m-!”   
  


“What am I doing wrong, Katie?.... I’ve tried apologizing all that I can….but you still won’t even look at me….” said Keith quietly back up against a wall before sliding down, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t understand anything anymore….What do you want from me?!”   
  


Katie was stuck. She didn’t realized that Keith was suffering this much all this time. All Katie wanted to do was just forget that the confession ever happened! She was hurting so much inside, and like Aoko said, it hurts like a bitch. However, seeing Keith in such a miserable state….Katie was not going to lie. A small part of her really was happy to see Keith suffer for breaking her heart, but Katie knew that Keith really was just being honest. She knew he didn’t do it out of malice. Katie knew that Keith didn’t have a single mean bone in his body, and the fact that Katie even rejoiced for a second at his misery disgusted her. Keith was not the cruel one at all….it was her…..   
  


Slowly Katie crouched down on her hands slowly crawled to the older boy, whose entire body was heaving with sobs. The girl at first hesitated to touch Keith but slowly placed a hand on his head.

Keith flinched for a second but stilled as he slowly looked up at Katie and she could really see how much this has hurt him. His whole body was tense, his dark indigo eyes looking warily at her but the most prominent emotion she could see was hurt and confusion.

“Katie...please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it and we can talk to each other, this is suffocating,” Keith sniffed as Katie moved closer and brought her hands up to lift Keith's head up so she could lean her forehead against his.   
  


“You didn't do anything wrong Keith, I...I just reacted badly.” Katie said but Keith shook his head as more tears seemed to gather.   
  


“Stop lying Katie, it's my fault it's always seems to be my fault when I say the wrong thing.” Keith said tightly his hands gripping his arms tightly.   
  


“Keith no, look I-.. you were just being yourself when you just said what was really in your heart.” Katie said but that just seemed to upset Keith more as he didn't seem to   
believe her.  
  


“Then why won’t you forgive me?!” demanded Keith all frustrated. “I keep apologizing over and over! What is it do you want from me?!”   
  


“I don’t WANT anything!” yelled Katie, finally snapping. “And I especially don’t want your  **apology!”  
  
**

“THEN WHAT?!” yelled Keith suddenly rising and pushing Katie to the floor, putting his hands on either sides of her head. Pidge closed her eyes, feeling a little scared experiencing this side of Keith. Suddenly she felt wet drops on her face as she slowly opened her eyes to see Keith’s pained expression. “What can I do to make us go back to how things were?”

At that moment, Katie’s eyes began filling with tears as she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes. “There’s nothing you can do Keith….I wish we could go back to how things were too…”

Keith widened his eyes before finally getting off the girl and sat down, letting Katie sit in a kneeling position. “Keith, as much as we wish for things to go back to normal, we can’t change what already has happened….” said Katie regretfully clutching her arm. “The fact remains is that you don’t.. **can’t** return my feelings…”

Keith sighed dejectedly, curling back into a ball only to be hugged by Katie. “But it was wrong for me to hold it against you….” said the girl, burying her forehead into Keith’s shoulder. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I felt honored by how you felt for me, Keith….”

Katie finally let go and sat down again. “But my feelings for you...they weren’t a lie either…”she said heaving a big sigh before crawling on the floor and leaning against Keith who uncurled himself and looked at the girl. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking at Aoko’s and these past few days...I admit it...I was angry, then I was sad and I was all  **_kinds_ ** of frustrated...but not at you, at myself.”   
  


“Katie...what are you-?”   
  


“Aoko told me that if I just accepted how I feel and how things turned out, I would come out of this stronger than ever….but she also told me how it’s gonna hurt every step of the way….”explained Katie looking up at the ceiling.   
  


“Since I was little, Science the only thing I was ever into….I could have cared less for friends much less all the girly stuff, like romance or looking pretty...and then my dad disappeared...I ran away from home...changed my whole identity….my point is….when I met your family and realized I fell for you Keith...I was scared and anxious...it made me realize how self-absorbed I was…. These feelings...love...having fun...it’s been so long since I actually felt all that...I panicked….”   
  


Katie then got up and turned to face Keith. “But I realized something during these past few days...I may be a genius and a tech prodigy...but people were right...I am still just a child...I was naive and I behaved childishly…”   
  


“Katie…” Keith said as he turned his body and pulled the girl into his arms and was relieved when the girl wrapped her arms around him and he rubbed her back when he felt her bury her face in his chest,”I'm glad...we were forced to talk about this...even if we can't go back to how we were exactly at least we can have some normalcy right?”   
  


Katie let out a choked laugh as she nodded,”yeah I've missed our talks and I'm the one who should be apologizing alright? I know I acted out now but so much emotions hit me at once I just couldn't handle them, so don't get mad at me?”   
  


“I won't get mad at you Katie, you've probably held this in for so long this was just the final thing that broke the dam right?” Keith replied running his hand through Katie’s short hair,” but Aoko was right you're going to mature and grow from this and then you'll really will find someone who can return your feelings.”   
  


Keith smiled down as Katie gave a watery smile, brushing a few bangs from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead like he'd always do. Only for Katie to stop him making him blink.

“You've always kissed my forehead or cheek to make me feel better, it's my turn.” Katie said as she was the one who leaned up and brushed a kiss to Keith's cheek. She actually felt better and happy that she actually kissed Keith, maybe not on the lips but the face was still good.

“So we’re good?” Keith asked wanting to make sure.

“Yes we are good, I'm not going to give you the cold shoulder and we can go back to being best friends again,” Katie said softly,”I'll still hurt but I think talking to you and actually saying what's on my mind is helping the pain lessen.”

Keith looked happy about that as he stood up, taking Katie with him as he wipes his eyes and Katie just looked at Keith with no more tension but happiness to have her friend back. And as his friend and a  **_very_ ** observant person she noticed the shirt that Keith was wearing instead of one of his own.   
  


“So...should I be giving Lance the over-protective sister talk?” She asked poking Keith.   
  


“Huh?” Keith replied.   
  


“You're wearing his shirt did you actually go out on a date or something with him?” She teased.

“Wha-wha-wha-WHAT?!” exclaimed Keith suddenly becoming all flustered making Katie burst out laughing.   
  


It was at that moment, the doors to the library finally unlocked and in enters Allura who looked pleasantly relieved to see the two smiling again.  
  


“Oh thank goodness,” she sighed in relief putting her arms around the two, who hugged her back. 

_“Thank you Allura…”_ whispered Pidge.  
  


At that moment, Lance and Hunk peeked out from around the door, smiling at the scene. Outside Shiro folded his arms and nodded in approval while Coran wiped away some happy tears from his eyes. 

Inside, the two finally broke apart from Allura before walking outside and bowing their heads solemnly to the others. 

“We’re sorry for worrying all of you….” said Keith regretfully. 

“But we were able to work it all out….” added Pidge adjusting her glasses as Hunk and Lance both heaved sighs of relief. 

“Oh Hallelujah all this drama is finally over!” cheered Hunk throwing his arms in the air when Lance suddenly caught Keith’s eye and gave him a small smile, sending him a subtle thumbs up.  
  


Keith returned the smile when a thought suddenly struck him. “Hey Lance, was what we did today a date?” he asked innocently making Lance freeze on the spot and blush as Keith blinked at him confused while everyone else started casting teasing grins at Lance.  
  


“Oh I am going to have fun hearing this~” giggled Allura as everyone slowly advanced on Lance who backed up into a corner.  
  


_ “WHAT KIND OF CLIMATIC ENDING IS THIS?!”  _ cried out Lance in despair as the household plus Shiro began bombarding him with questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter Chapter**  
>  ,”you're more of a challenge than I thought, let's see what else you can do.” he challenged brandishing the blade, which was revealed to be a red and silver push dagger. 
> 
> Lance was about to scoff at the length of the blade Shadow squeezed the handle, causing the dagger to suddenly extend just stopping inches from Lance’s nose. “En Garde~”
> 
> Lance widened his eyes and blushed a little. he didn’t know why but the way Shadow said was kind of, dare he say it, seductive.


	22. Brother KID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Shadow Kid with a memorable first Heist on the eve of Valentine's Day ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we begin when Keith starts doing Heists as his own thief and not as another Kaitou KID,, if you want a better picture of Keith's outfit it's basically the main character from Persona 5 in his alternate outfit with the mask I think we did a good description when we wrote it so enjoy!

Keith felt bad he had lead the others to pick on Lance like that and actually pulled Lance away from the interrogation much to the others amusement. He lead him downstairs to the kitchen where he sat Lance down, the poor boy resting his head in his arms.  


“I really didn't mean to give that to use against you,” Keith said as he pulled out some left over garlic knots that he remembered was Lance’s favorite.  


“Urgh I can't believe even Chief Shiro joined in,” Lance whined as Keith brought out the knots for him,” thanks…”  


“No problem if it's any consolation I really did have fun, even if it wasn't a date.” Keith replied.  


“So uh you wouldn't mind hanging out more together? Not as a date but as friends!!” Lance quickly corrected by felt calmer when Keith actually laughed. The Asian boy had a cute laugh and Lance swore he could feel himself falling harder for the innocent pretty boy.

“Sure Lance, we can hang out some more. To be honest you're like the only one I haven't gotten to know very well.” Keith replied back making the other boy grin back,” I mean the war game practice was fun and challenging.”

“That’s why it's awesome, bro! Feel free to join us whenever you feel like it ‘kay?” assured Lance holding up a fist to Keith who happily bumped.

Stifled snickers and camera shutters were heard, alerting the two to look up and see the Lion Household watching them, camera phones whipped out and teasing grins still present as Lance gave a horrified shriek and charged, making them all scatter much to Keith’s amusement.

\-----------------------------------  


Since that time, the days have gone by without incident and it wasn't long before the weather finally got a lot warmer. Pidge was back to her old sassy self but with a slight air of maturity now and Keith was interacting better with everyone compared to before.

Allura sighed happy and contented as she watched the teens chase each other in the backyard from her office, Lance chasing Hunk with a hose while Pidge was desperately clutching her new laptop bag which held her Laptop while Keith was actually on Lance’s team herding Pidge and Hunk like a sheepdog.

The matron chuckled in amusement as she went back to work, searching for a new possible link to Pandora on the internet when she suddenly got an email alert regarding Kaitou Kid. It appeared to be a bulletin forum of some sort as she opened the alert.

Immediately, Allura’s expression grew hard as she suddenly sprang from her seat and dashed out of her office.

\-------------

“ **PREPARE TO GET WET HUNK OL’BUDDY!”** Lance grinned as he had his large friend cornered in the garden while Keith got Pidge making sure her laptop was away before he tossed her and Hunk  caught her,” Hello Pidgeon~”

“Lance no I'm too young! Think of Rose and Shay!”  


“Keith you traitor I thought we were friends!”  


“Sorry I have no regrets Pidge!” Keith laughed,” ready Lance?”  


“Oh you bet! IMMA FIRING MY-”  


“ ****_NOT THAT MEME!”_  
  


**_“KEITH AND PIDGE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!”_ ** Allura shouted surprising the group and making Lance let go of the hose unfortunately he had turned and had hit Keith soaking the poor boy who sputtered not expecting to get soaked.  


Lance looked at the hose to Keith whose hair was flat against him, covering his eyes and he kinda looked like a drowned cat.

The others took a second to stare before they started bawling in laughter.

“Ahahaha!! You look like a soaked kitten Keith!” Lance shouted while Pidge and Hunk were laughing as well.  


Though Keith wasn't to let that go by snatched the hose from Lance and got the trio soaked.  


“Pidge, Keith come with me now,” Allura said catching their attention once more.  


“Go on if Allura is serious then it's really important, we’ll finish up watering the plants.” Hunk said as Pidge grabbed her laptop and Keith shook his head to get rid of the water, also intentionally getting Lance wetter.  


“Dude!” Lance glowered at Keith who smirked back.  


He headed inside with Pidge luckily Coran had seen what had happened and had towels ready for them to dry off, as they headed to Allura’s office.

“Katie I need you to contact Keith’s parents and Kaito this is important,” Allura said as Keith suddenly looked nervous and Pidge nodded biting her lip,”....You and Kai did make up right?”  


“No….?” Keith replied weakly as Allura groaned and urged Katie to contact them immediately.  


“Well you two are making up now and then we need a meeting, I was just alerted to some information about Kaitou KID that we should take care of,” Allura said seriously.

“At least this time when we call them it's a decent time in the morning rather than three in the morning.” Katie said as she called and it didn't take long for Toichi to pop up on the screen with Chikage peeking out on the side.  


::So what happened now?:: Toichi asked as he sipped his coffee.  


“Hi Chikage, Toichi can you please get Kaito? apparently he and Keith haven't spoken to each other since the whole incident at New Year’s Day,” Katie said making the two on the screen stare.  


They looked at Keith who was looking away from the screen.

::Excuse me for a moment,”::Chikage said in a tight voice as she stormed upstairs.

::Guess that would explain his depression for the whole month of January, even the heist he did he didn't seem the same.:: Toichi said.

There was a startled yelp in the background of the screen along with some muffled yelling. Everyone watched as Chikage came stomping down holding Kaito by the ear pulling him alongside her.  


::Talk to your brother now Kuroba Kaito or I swear we will be eating seafood for a month!:: Chikage threatened.

“Mom even that's a bit harsh,” Keith said seeing his brother instantly pale,”Kai…”

::Both of you clear things up now or I swear to god I will embarass you two on your future heists! :: scolded Chikage as Toichi gave a nervous laugh and hoisted his wife up in his arms.

:: We’ll give you boys some time alone before we carry on… :: said the father carrying his squirming wife out the kitchen bridal style.

“Agreed,” nodded Allura as she led Pidge out the office, the two silently wishing Keith good luck.

Kaito shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to face his brother.

“Hey…” said Keith softly, breaking the silence.   


Kaito swallowed a bit. ::H-Hey….::  


Keith bit his lip,” Kai...I know I messed up...I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to make Katie cry that day…” He said as he had sat down and wrung his hands together,”maybe I did deserve to have you punch me because I was an unintentional jerk.”

::Keithy...I...I was angry not just for Katie but-....:: Kaito started but Keith interrupted him.

“But what really hurt Kai was you just leaving me there at the amusement park...I know it's dumb but I think that was nothing to feeling like you just gave up on me…” Keith said fisting his pants. ” I mean I get that you were angry that I couldn't even read Katie’s feelings and made things weird…”  


::Keith….just stop...alright? Yeah, you’re right, I was mad at you for blindsiding Katie, but I was just as much a jerk that night. Maybe an even bigger one.::

Keith look at his brother confused while Kaito gripped his head.  


::When I realized Katie had a thing for you, I think I unconsciously projected myself onto her. I kept visualizing myself in her shoes, how she must be feeling because I felt the same way about Kudo so that night…. When you didn’t even realize you had rejected her….I just….:: Kaito started to painfully explain when he buried his face in his hands. ::It felt like one of my nightmares coming true. It felt like **_I_ ** was the one who got rejected! I just snapped!::  


“Kait….”  


::You were just being yourself…..I of all people should know that best...but I punched you and I said so many awful things to you….I just took out all my fears and frustrations on to you….You didn’t deserve any of that….::  


“You're really scared that Kudo will reject you huh Kai?” Keith said softly wishing he was there so he could hug his brother,” it's scary I can't imagine feeling like that but looking at you and Katie it has to be hard.”

::it is hard baby bro, I'm a thief our whole family are thieves even if it's good cause. Kudo has such a high morale it's hard for me to think he’ll think of me anything but a thief.:: Kaito said as his shoulders shook,::even at my last heist I actually avoided Kudo going out of my way to make sure he didn't get to the rooftops.::  


“Kai, we’ll figure something out okay? But I'm glad you aren't angry at me anymore I really missed your annoying calls every weekend,” Keith said smiling at his brother,”so please smile Kai alright? We’ll come up with something for your situation.”  


Kaito sniffed as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Keith,::Thanks Keith I...I could use the help.::  


::And that's what we’re here for! Oh my poor baby!:: Chikage wailed making Kai turn red as their mother hugged him tightly,:: you really really do love this boy a lot!::  


::Mom!:: Kaito groaned the moment broken by Chikage as the others came filtering back in.  


“I'm glad you two cleared the air, “ Allura said watching Kai get smothered by Chikage,” back to business Toichi I'm sending you a link to a forum I frequent about KID, you'll see why I called the meeting once you've read it.”

She sent the link to Toichi and opened the link for Keith and Katie to read.  


****_ARE THERE REALLY TWO KAITO KIDS?!_  
  


The headlining topic of the forum blared in the faces of the readers.   


“Oh… Snap…” went Katie as she scrolled down the web page.

 

 ** _#Are the rumors tru?! 8O There are actually two KiDs?_**  


**_# I heard that’s how they pulled off the stunt during Halloween._**  


**_# Eeeeh? Wtf?! So he can’t really teleport._**  


**_#Magic isn’t real you putz! It’s just an illusion!_**  


**_# Wait so that means there is really two?!_**  


**_#That’s kinda exciting!_**  


**_#You wierdos just want new shiping fodder for yowie comisc._**  


**_#Its spelt Y-A-O-I! and check your spelling! Your post has too many typos!_**  


**_#Fuck you!_**  


**_#Come at me bitch!_**  


“ Let’s just skip the pointless banter….” said Allura scratching her cheek.

“Please do,” Keith and Kaito said looking a bit green in the face. Toichi and Allura scrolled down and the group read more of the posts on the forums.  


**_#so if there's two does that mean one of them is fake?_**  


**_#Hey yeah! Who dares to imitate the original Kaitou KID!?_**  


**_#Calm down you guys, if you noticed they worked together so they know each other_**  


**_#hey that's true but still why two KIDs?_**  


**_#still think whoever this double is should go back to whatever they did before he can't be as good as the first KID_**  


**_#Maybe that's true but it's possible this new one can have a twist._**  


**_#there is evidence to theory, the second KID isn't as dramatic as the first one_**  


**_#true that leaf heist was funny but it wasn't like the usual entertainment_**  


**_#Still with all this it’s just observation who knows if this is true or not_ **  


“Damn,” Katie said frowning,” sorry guys we messed up on that one heist.”  


::Actually this isn't really a bad thing, we could roll with this.:: Toichi said,::bring in a new partner phantom thief so to say,::  


“Wait are you serious dad?” Keith said.  


::Remember Kaitou KID has a lot of fans and I'm sure by now the police have taken in the subtle differences, if we go along with this theory we could cover more ground.::  


“Oh! Like Kaito can stick to jewels but Keith could be a jack-of-all-trades kinda thief to give him variety.” Allura said looking excited.  


“And with the green lion it'll be simple and Clean.” Katie grinned as Keith groaned.  


“Aoko introduced you to Utada Hikaru didn't she?” Keith said.  


“ **_AS I WAS SAYING_ ** , I'm all in for having an opposite of KID, like a shadow.” Katie hurriedly added.  


::Shadow KID, or just Shadow I like it:: Kaito said grinning, :: what do you think baby bro? This way you're literally your own thief and don't have to worry so much about mimicking me.::

Keith kept quiet for a moment as thousand thoughts raced through his head. He didn’t like stealing, but he loved the thrill. Also they all had a common goal. This was not about him anymore… this was about the greater good….

A small devious smile appeared slowly on Keith’s face as a look of resolve flashed in his eyes. “Lets do this…..”

\-----------------------------

Pidge watched their target from a hotel room across the street. The Balmera Crystal, a rare energy emitting was sitting deep inside a safe of the Galra Tech. Geological Research facility. It was one of the only few naturally occurring power sources that if used properly, can potentially light up an entire city without electricity.

Midnight was approaching and the full moon shone on the crowd of people waiting outside the perimeter of the facility. The police had already set up shop at the various locations around the vicinity.  


Putting on her own All Seer monocle, Pidge used the telescopic night vision to locate a fluttering white cape stealthily moving around the place.

“This is Green Lion. What’s your position?”  


::ETA About a minute:: the voice replies sounding eager,:: What about our special guest?::  


::I'm right behind you ya know, about the same estimated time.is everything all set?::  


“You betcha, hmm Lance, Matt, Shiro wow even Hunk is here? I wonder if Shay is around?” Katie said scanning the crowd,”Oooo she is, think we should give them one as well? It is Valentine's Day.”  


::I don't see why not it'll just make them more cute with each other, but I wonder why Hunk is here with Shiro, Lance and Matt.::  


::I think I overheard Lance asking Hunk to come with and work with the police to try and counter your tricks, he's really good at building stuff so it's not a bad move honestly.::  


“I think it's more hilarious we have an internal war and only one side knows back home.” Katie snickered,”ah well if Hunk wants to join then let the games begin…”  


::Be nice Hunk is cool and he makes really really good food.::  


“I know I know, don't bite or in this case mess with the hand that feeds you...even if they don't know.” Katie said,” alright it's about 5 minutes till the real show starts ready boys?”  


::Ready Marshmallow!::  


“I swear you two suck. Get going already!”

\-----------

“Looks like we weren't only ones to figure out the possibility of two KIDs,” Matt said shaking his head as he flipped through the same forum,” scary how some hardcore fans can get.”

“Least we know we aren't the only ones,” Shiro replied sighing,” still do you get the feeling something else is going to happen here then the usual KID dramatics?”

“Oh something is gonna change all right….” agreed Lance fastening on a device on his wrist and wearing a pair of goggles on his head.  


Matt whistled looking at Lance’s new gear. “So Dance-a-Lot, what's with the spy stuff?”  


“Oh these? Just few toys my buddy Hunk here whipped up to even the playing field. Hunky, if you may~” introduced Lance stepping aside and flourishing his hand.  


Hunk cleared his throat as he took a step forward. “What we have first off is the Sniper Scope,” began Hunk pointing to Lance pulling and snapping the goggle band, unintentionally making himself flinch in pain. “Like the name suggests they work as a wearable Scope for Lance. Equipped with night vision and is able to measure the speed and force of the winds around him.”

“and here on Lance’s wrists are a pair of BB shooters I modified for easier mobility,” added Hunk holding up Lance’s arms to showcase a pair of stylized blue gauntlets with white borders. “They shoot at 500 FPS with a 5/5 accuracy. The left shooter fires automatic rounds while the right one is a semi automatic. They also function as grapplers that would give Lance some added advantage on a vertical field.”  


“Oooooh!” cooed Matt applauding. “Way to equip Mr Bond here, Q!”  


“I have to admit though I want to see how they compare to the stuff KID has, he may be a thief but he’s really good at his craft, or whoever it is that makes the stuff for him,” Hunk replied, “besides it would help even the playing field a bit between us.”

“Well you have a point there,” Shiro sighed when all the lights went off, “and here we go,”

“Whooo your night vision works great Hunk I can see everything, no more surprises this time KID…” Lance said as everyone was expecting spotlights to appear, what they weren’t expecting was a projection coming from one of the cameras as Kid appeared standing in front of the Balmera Crystal as the lights came back on making Lance curse and turn off the night vision and pull the goggles up.

::Evening ladies and gentlemen~ tonight is going to be a very special night I assure you,:: Kid said as the police tensed, knowing there was more to this than just a mere projection.

“It’s live, I can’t get the feed but it’s definitely live.” Matt muttered as he glanced at KID who grinned confidently at around the room,”and this is the original KID not the copycat. He’s live streaming this to the internet!”  


::Now that’s just rude, he’s not a copycat,:: KID said making them look at Matt then back at KID, :: what you don’t think I can hack equipment to hear what you’re muttering? Honestly you’d think you people would learn by now.::   


“So what’s with the projection KID, suddenly feeling nervous?” Lance called out but KID just smirked not rising towards the bait.  


::Oh no I”m just here to clarify a few things .You see I’m not really pleased many of my fans are insulting my partner,:: KID said frowning as he folded his arms.  


“ ****_PARTNER!?”_  
  


“::Yes so any insult to him is an insult to me thank you. But I have to give many of you credit that said there were two KIDs rather than one,:: KID laughed. ::As much as I enjoy travelling, it certainly is exhausting being in two places at once~ So from now on, my beloved, to turn a phrase, _Partner-in-Crime,_ will be your new playmate~ So play nice as I let him make his debut on this grand stage~::

“What?!” exclaimed Lance incredulously as the hologram of him started wavering as a new figure stepped out into the open.  


This fellow’s appearance was drastically different from the Kaito Kid they were accustomed to. Starting off, this guy wore a  high collar black coat with a billowing swallowtail over a red vest and white undershirt with black pants and shoes. He also wore red gloves and a red banded fedora in place of KiDs white Top hat and Gloves. His hair was slicked back, save for a few strands dangling in front of his face while his long hair was tied up in a low ponytail. Lastly, this man wore a silver eye mask that obscured half his face and eye color.

The man took a bow before vanquishing the hologram with a grand wave of his hand.  


Everyone who was watching the live stream from their devices or the large holographic screen Pidge had projected to the spectators outside all gasped and chattered excitedly.

Pidge was glancing at the forum and any other websites and everything was practically **_exploding_ ** with revelation of the guy being KID’s partner of all things not to mention a lot of people were saying how attractive and hot he is. She was holding her stomach laughing as she was enjoying the reactions, she made sure to save a few of the more interesting comments.

This...this was **NOT** what they were expecting when they thought of Kaitou KID’s partner, this guy was completely the opposite! Not to mention unlike from previous videos the partner didn’t look nervous or uncertain, he was practically oozing confidence as he had gave a grin to the audience. His eyes swept around looking at all the police staring at him as were the people who had come to see KID were now taking out their phones rapidly snapping pictures.  


“Well you called it when it was going to be a different kind of heist,” Matt gawked.

“No kidding...the outfit is still KID but darker.” Shiro stared.

“Holy...what the fuck…” Lance gawked staring at the guy while Hunk whistled.

“Gotta give them credit, they know how to make an entrance. “Hunk said staring, at the partner who hadn’t moved from his spot but just seemed to enjoy how his mere presence of just being there.  


The police swore the screams of the fangirls got louder when the partner started to speak.  


“So as Kaitou KID said, I am his partner who has been helping him with these endeavors over on this side of the world,” The darker version of KID in like liquid smooth velvet voice that had many fangirls and fanboys shiver, “so please stay true to the entertainment and see how you fair against a Shadow of KID~”

He gave another bow as he threw his arms in a familiar grand gesture.  


“Now as my partner would say **_Let the games begin my police force~”_ ** he said sending a smirk to Shiro and the others.  


He stomped his foot and the floors started to shake and shift, at first the police assumed it was going to be like the dance floor or the leaves but no, they stared as they felt something buzzing in the air and they saw certain panels on the floor glowing a bright blue before fading to their normal color and several of them had to leap back.  


Right in front of them they saw a large electric maze appear, with Shadow near the front of the maze in one section and the Balmera crystal in another.

“Now, shall we see who can get to the crystal first?” Shadow laughed as he turned and walked away, “and do be careful about getting shocked!”

“Oh no you don’t!” yelled Lance running straight for Shadow, only to run face first into a wall and get zapped.

“Mm-mm-mm! I told you so~!” taunted Shadow on the other side.  


Shiro and Hunk slowly inched their way inside through the maze carefully to avoid the zapping walls. Other officers who were already inside the maze were either lucky or unlucky.

The two were gradually able to meet up with Lance who had recovered from the zap. “Guys be careful! This maze is more than just electrified walls!” warned Hunk sucking in his gut for safe measure.

 _“Quite observant oh robust one!”_ They hear Shadow’s voice echo around them. “These walls are designed to shift whenever they get triggered! Surely you didn’t think I was going to make this easy~?”

“THIS IS EASY?!” exclaimed Matt in disbelief, sitting cross legged between the shifting walls around him, trying to get into the building’s power system but he keeps getting denied no matter how many times he tried hacking in.

\----------

Elsewhere, Pidge casually munched on a Pocky stick as she constantly blocked her brother’s attempts.  


“Oh Matt… You are way too easy to figure out…’ she smirked as her left hand fingers flew over the laptop keys at light speed.

\--------------

Lance, Shiro and Hunk were having a little luck navigating the maze after Shiro ordered everyone else to stay where they were in order to decrease the amount of triggers.  


The groans of the police that were trapped in the maze collapsed, some accidentally extending their limbs and getting another shock as the walls shifted again. At one point Hunk was pressed against Lance as to avoid getting shocked himself.  


“Least the nice thing is the shock isn't that strong,” Shiro said watching the walls before signaling the other two to follow him.

“He's so considerate isn't he…” Lance growled as he rubbed his face where he could still feel the electricity went through him,”smug smooth bastard…”

“He's practically walking through this like a walk through the park, then again it is his maze,” Hunk said sucking in his gut as they passed through a narrow section.

“Matt any luck!?” Shiro called, but all he got was an angry frustrated yell as Matt was practically growling.

“No! Everytime I think I got it, it changes and does a complete 360,” Matt shouted back.  


It was a bit slow but they could see Shadow within reach and Lance looked smug as he took aim with his BB shooter and shot it at the thief. Just as he launched it what was suppose to be a clear shot a wall came to life and blocked it .

“What!? He can manipulate the walls too!?” Lance yelled while Shiro and Hunk looked at each other as Shadow turn around and wave a finger at him.

“Now that's rather impolite to shoot someone in the back.” He said,” though I have admire how far you've gotten thus far especially you Chief Shirogane, buuuut where's the fun in that? Let's make it more fun shall we?

“How could he possible make this more ‘fun’?” Hunk muttered and Shadow clapped his hands, and to everyone’s horror the electrified walls disappeared and all you could hear was the hum of energy,” I had to ask…”  


“Now this should be more challenging try not to get too zap happy!” Shadow said as to their shock took off running as if he knew where the walls were.

Shiro grimaced as he took off as well, keeping his eyes trained where Shadow stepped to avoid the walls.

“Follow my steps guys!” Shiro said determines which worked for a while until either he miscalculated or overstepped but he got a nice zap.

::Shiro if you want to catch him start running forward 10 paces then make a left! I may not be able to change the maze but whoever is I can at least guide you::  


“Oh for crying out loud!” Lance growled having getting shocked one too many times and to Hunk and Shiro and the rest of the police he aimed at one of the fixtures on the ceiling and launched a grappling hook to it and pulled himself out of the maze swinging over it.  


“I totally forgot about that feature,” Hunk laughed sheepishly as he and Shiro hurried along on the ground.  


Lance used the momentum he had to grapple above the maze and with a grunt practically threw himself in the area Shadow was running and praying to the deities above he didn't land on the wall.

Luck seemed to be with him as he landed a few feet behind of shadow who looked surprised when he turned around.

“Ha! You're not the only one with tricks you thief!” Lance said as he took out one of his gauntlets  and shot them at the thief.

But his smug look turned shocked when he saw Shadow pull something from under his coat and a wide blade formed stopping the BBs from hitting.

“You were saying?” Shadow smirked,”you're more of a challenge than I thought, let's see what else you can do.” he challenged brandishing the blade, which was revealed to be a red and silver push dagger.

Lance was about to scoff at the length of the blade Shadow squeezed the handle, causing the dagger to suddenly extend just stopping inches from Lance’s nose. “ _En Garde~”_

Lance widened his eyes and blushed a little. he didn’t know why but the way Shadow said was kind of, dare he say it, seductive. The boy quickly shook off the feeling as he opened fire with the left shooter, sending out a flurry of bullets towards the thief who skillfully maneuvered himself out of harm’s way before Shadow made a great leap and brought the blade down on Lance who blocked with his gauntlets, repelling him back before shooting with the right shooter.   


Shadow masterfully wielded the blade as he weaved around some shots and deflected other shots with his sword.  


“Who the hell brings a sword to a gunfight!?” Lance shouted as Shadow laughs ducking underneath then the new array of bullets before moving closer to Lance who was trying to hit him. The Latino boy growled as the bullets were either deflected or dodged and he didn't realize how close Shadow was until he was brushing past his ear.  


“Someone who knows how to handle a sword side-kick,” Shadow breathed into Lance’s ear swinging the blunt side of his sword to hit him stumble.

“Stop calling me side-kick! It's Lance! Lance McClain you thief!” Lance scowled darkly,”

“Oh so that's the name of the one putting up a good fight, pleased to have a name to go with the face this time.” Shadow said as he dodged more bullets looking like he was enjoying his little battle with Lance.

“Lance!” Hunk called out making the two look over and saw that Hunk and Shiro were nearly to them.

Shadow almost look like he was pouting at the interruption,”’and here I wanted to have some more fun, I guess until next time.”  


“There isn't going to be a next time for you Shadow!” Lance said but all of a sudden found himself staring at the ceiling and couldn't move!? He looked to his side and gawk that some how before he barely blinked Shadow had pinned him to the display of the Balmera crystal!?

He watched as Shadow came closer and returned his push dagger to its smaller state.

“As I said until next time _Lance McClain~_ ” Shadow practically purred into his ear as he grabbed the crystal but not before brushing his lips against Lance’s cheek before disappearing into the darkness.

Shiro and Hunk finally caught up but Shadow was long gone by then. Lance stood frozen by the now empty case, his jacket still pinned by a small throwing knife just narrowly missing his shoulder, with a strange red handle.

Hunk quickly pulled it out and wrapped it up in a handkerchief before slapping Lance back to reality while Shiro ran outside just in time to see Shadow walking in mid air high above everybody.   


_“Lovely Ladies and gentlemen! I am honored by your attendance to my grand debut. To show off my gratitude to you all, I grant you a special gift for this Valentine’s Eve!”_ announced Shadow with a flourish of his arms.   


On cue, roses came raining out of the sky on to the crowd. People who caught one was surprised to find a silver ring attached to each flower. Among all the roses, a single dove flew down towards one specific girl in the crowd.

“Rose? What are you doing here?” Shay asked surprise, letting her pet perch on her wrist.

Rose cooed and ruffled her feathers revealing a pair of golden rings tied around her neck on her pink ribbon.

“I guess this is from him then?” Shay said smiling sort taking the rings, and looking at them. They seemed normal like any other ring, she doubt it was anything malicious so she put on one of the rings. She felt an almost warm buzz from the item.  


Rose not done yet pulled a piece of Shay’s hair urging her to follow.

“Rose! Wait up!” Shay called trying to get to her let when she heard several gasps and couldn't help but turn to see what was going on.  


She was surprised to see people pairing up as their rings glowed around their fingers. It was rather suiting for the night as couples were getting together. Blushing girls with embarrassed boys talking to each, a few girls with other girls even some boys were finding that the other person was another boy but they didn't seem to mind in fact a lot of them looked happy! What all of them had in common was when they found someone the rings would glow brightly some were softly lit while some were as bright as a light bulb.  


“Hunk…” Shay said fondly picking up her pace following Rose through the crowd until they got to the entrance where Hunk was practically dragging a stunned Lance,”Hunk!”

“Shay!?” Hunk exclaimed nearly dropping Lance if he hadn't quickly picked him up again,”you're here? I thought you and Rax had a family thing?”

“I...I wanted to see the Balmera Crystal..” She said quietly,”so I snuck out and Rax covered for me.”  


“I see, the Balmera Crystal was suppose to be from your family...uh what's with the ring by the way?” Hunk asked noticing the piece of metal on her finger.  


Shay looked excited and held out a similar one to Hunk,”put it on for me?”” she asked in a shy voice, glancing up at Hunk who unintentionally dropped Lance this time as he appeared starstruck by the love of his life. He nodded as he slowly took the ring from Shay and slipped it on his own finger.  


Almost instantly Hunk felt a warm buzz through his body as he linked hands with Shay, who smiled back tenderly at him. Suddenly, all the lights in the area got knocked out, plunging the place into darkness but only briefly as the lights from the rings lit up all around, illuminating the dark like fireflies as long time couples and newly found couples held hands with each other.  


However one light glowed the brightest as Hunk and Shay shared a tender kiss with each other, their rings shimmering a magnificent passionate red that practically engulfed the two in their own little sphere.  


_“Aaawwwwww~......”_ swooned the people who were watching, whether it was a live spectator, an officer or someone watching the feed on their device.  


Shiro smiled at the two before suddenly realizing that Shadow had disappeared. Instead of getting angry, the Police Chief looked around and sighed. ‘ _I guess I’ll let him go this time…’_ he said when a small box hit him on the head, startling him but luckily he was able to catch it. It was a black velvet ring box.  


Curious, Shiro carefully opened it. Illuminated by the twinkling lights of the rings, Shiro was surprised to find a pair of promise rings with a slip of paper that said _‘To steal the heart of your special someone with… ‘_

Shiro blinked in surprise before softening his expression. “This guy maybe a thief, but he’s definitely the most interesting one ever…” he mumbled to himself as he looked towards the full moon, his thoughts suddenly forming the face of a certain lady, making Shiro form a small smile.

\--------------------

 _“And at last I see the light~ and it's like the fog has lifted~ and at last I see the light~ and it's the sky is new~”_ sang Pidge softly sitting at the window sill smiling at all the lights representing the new relationships formed that night. It was totally worth making all those micro EMP rings. Just because her love didn't workout it doesn't mean all these people couldn't  have a chance  to experience it too.

Pidge sighed as she fondly recalled the love in her heart of her feelings for Keith. The pain was still there, but it was a dull sting now and oddly enough, it made Pidge smile knowing that now everything will change for the better. “and it’s warm and real and bright… somehow the world has shifted….”  


On her screen, she could see that Hunk and Shay had finally broken their kiss but still kept their hands linked as they gazed affectionately into each other’s eyes.  


_“All at once, everything looks different… now that I see you….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Lance’s breath was caught in his throat as he became mesmerized at the sight of Keith. The water glistened off his skin, his happy smiling face shining as Keith waved to him from the water. Lance smiled and waved back, embracing how hard his heart was beating as he put down their stuff and ran to join him


	23. Bro my Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance inadvertently asks Keith to go on a date with him to the beach on Valentine's Day, when the poor boy says he's never been to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A COMPLETE KLANCE CHAPTER! THAT IS ALL ENJOY!
> 
> When we wrote this one of my favorite convos between me and Liddy during this chapter:
> 
>  **Liddy:**...Did you just Shokugeki no Soma Keith's reaction to eating?  
>  **Nighty:...maybe**
> 
> Soooo if any of you are familiar with that anime yeah...it's going to be a very entertaining chapter

Keith felt exhilarated as he leapt from the main building to where he was suppose to meet up with Pidge. He never knew heists could be that much fun, especially when he has someone to challenge him like Lance!  
  


‘ _ Definitely have to improve on the maze or do something more fun’  _ Keith thought but he couldn't help but wrap his mind at what he had just done.   
  


He had actually flirted or at least he hoped it was flirting with  **_Lance,_ ** he had honestly thought it would've been Shiro that would be the challenging one considered what happened last time. He had to react quickly when Lance had just swung over the maze and landed near and brought out the push dagger. He knew Lance was good but until now he didn't realize how good. He wanted that again, he wanted to challenge and push Lance to see who would win.

As he landed on the roof of the hotel he had a small smile on his face as he recalled the stunned look on Lance’s face when he kissed his cheek. He couldn't help but chuckle, he had wanted to do that after Lance had taken him to the war game practice but he was still unsure since he had still been trying to make up with Katie. Even afterward, he was still wary of the whole love and feelings after seeing what it does to Kaito and Katie. So if he couldn't do that as Keith Kuroba then Shadow was the next best choice.  
  


“Katie I'm on the roof, coming down now.”  
  


::Okay then see you in five then.::  
  


Keith could hear her humming over the com and chuckled fondly.  
  


“You have a pretty voice Katie, I'll see you soon.”  
  


::Thanks maybe I can give you some lessons in singing,::  
  


“You have no idea how I sing.”  
  


::Hence the lessons.::  
  


“Sassy marshmallow”  
  


::Flirty thief, don't think I didn't see what you did with Lance there.::  
  


“No idea what you mean!” Keith coughed ending the call as he could still hear Katie’s laughter.

\---------------------------------

Lance collapsed in his bed exhausted mentally and physically from the heist. He had to admit the maze was probably one of the more interesting plots used and Shiro said he would let him and Hunk know if anything came from the dagger Shadow had thrown.  
  


He absentmindedly brushed his fingers against the spot where Shadow had kissed him and his entire body suddenly bristled like static.  
  


“What the hell was that?!” Lance wailed covering his face with his pillow when he suddenly felt the back if his head hit something small and square. Suddenly sitting up, Lance looked down under his pillow to find a blue velvet ring case similar to the one he saw Shiro hold earlier.  
  


_“No….. don’t tell me….”._ He muttered to himself as he took the case and opened it.  
  


Lance’s suspicions were confirmed when he found two rings inside. 

Unlike the silver ones he had seen on most people, or the gold that Shay and Hunk got he saw that the two rings inside was an ocean blue color and the other is a deep red. The way they reflected in the small light of the room the blue ring reminded him of the different shades of blue that made up the ocean and the red one reminding him of a warm open flame.  
  


A piece of paper fluttered down next to him and he picked it staring at the words.  
  


__ For the heart you choose to arrest~  
  


_ “ _ Goddammit Shadow!!” Lance curses his face blooming like a rose as he tossed the rings  **_carefully_ ** into his drawers before trying to sleep. Even if his mind was filled with Keith and Shadow...two different personalities.

Lance gave a weak groan at how this wasn't fair. He did not like the stupid sexy thief! He wanted the cute innocent Asian in the room across from the hall.

\------------------------

“Happy Valentines Day Keith!”

“Here Kuroba, take these.”

“Happy Valentines Day Kuroba~”

“O-o-oh! Keith h-here these are for you!”

“Hi pretty boy these are for you enjoy!”  
  


Keith was dumbfounded by all the chocolates he was being given as he already had close to an armful that looked like it was ready to fall over anytime.

“Pidge stop laughing…” Keith grimaces looking at all the chocolate he was getting, it was nice but seriously what was he going to do with all this chocolate!?

“I'm sorry but I just find it hilarious you're getting all these chocolates, Aoko wasn't kidding. pocky?” Pidge teased as Keith threw her a look,” it's cookies and cream~”

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled as he shifted the boxes in his hand and grabbed a pocky from Pidge,”anyone have a spare bag?”

“I got one dude,” Hunk chuckles as he pulled one of those reusable grocery bags from his backpack,” I had one because Coran asked me to pick up some things since Allura is going to be out all day with Chief Shiro.”

“You're a lifesaver Hunk,” Keith said as he dumped the boxes of chocolate in the bag, “it's barely ten in the morning and I got this much, almost afraid to when Lunch comes around.”  
  


“Eh-he-heh…..” chuckled Hunk and Pidge weakly.

\--------------------------------------

Lance stared dead eyed at the arms full of chocolates Hunk and Pidge brought in that afternoon. Keith was still wheeling in another cart and dumped it out on the kitchen floor and exhaled. “That should be the last of them.”  
  


“What did you guys do? Raid a chocolate factory?!” demanded Lance incredulously at the size of the chocolate mountain which was about half his height. 

“Believe it or not...this is all for Keith…” answered Pidge bluntly sitting at the kitchen counter exhausted. 

“Of course they all are!” exclaimed Lance exasperatedly throwing his hands up and walking into the common room and throwing himself on the couch, folding his arms and sulking. 

“Is little lancey sulky cuz he didn't get even one chocolate?” Pidge teased while Lance hissed at him before went back to sulking.

“But seriously though...I...I don't even like chocolate that much...I mean sure I'll eat it but I'm pretty sure I'll be sick if I eat this much?” Keith said, poking the pile of chocolate,” can't I like donate it or something?”

“What'd you do with the chocolate you got in high school?” Pidge asked as .

“Gave it to Kai,” Keith replied waving his hand at the pile wishing he could really teleport all of them to Kai then again his brother probably already had a lot of chocolate as well ,” he would devour the stuff. Maybe Allura has a spare freezer to store all this in maybe? Then again I don’t think there’s any freezer big enough to hold all of this.”

“Oh don’t be too sure,” Coran chuckled, “this is a rather large estate I’m sure we have room somewhere, and at least we’ll have a huge supply of chocolate for snacking and baking later! Let’s get this moved to the other freezer.”  
  


The four stared at the orange mustached man in disbelief but shrugged and figured it was best not to question Coran when it concerned the estate since who knows what they hadn’t explored in the place, it took a bit of time but they all settled back in the living room with Keith munching on at least one small box of chocolates before it was frozen.  
  


“So what’re your plans?” Keith asked looking at the others.  
  


“I’m actually going to met Shay’s family! Rax and I get along now so he’s fine with Shay bringing me around finally!” Hunk said looking excited, “she’s really happy about the whole thing and she said her parents were interested in meeting me as well!”

“Good job buddy, I’ll probably just hang around here and play games or something. Urgh too much lovey dovey stuff going on.” Lance grumbled though he heard some quiet muttering from Pidge making him look at the youngest of the house, “what’s up Pidgeon what’s got your feathers all fluffed up?”

“Was checking out some forums about Shadow just out of curiosity sake and there’s a lot of positive reaction to him though some idiot hard core Kaitou KID fans are still calling him a fake and copy cat when he CLEARLY stated he was his partner,” Pidge grumbled.

“You can’t please everyone and Kaitou KID has been around much longer so of course there’s going to be someone that like something even remotely similar to what their use to,” Keith shrugged, “there’s always going to be that one person or group of people that no matter how you try to convince them they’re going to be stuck in their choice. So you going to stick around here Pidge?”

“Yeah there’s a few programs I want to test on Rover and he needs to be monitored so everything downloads and works right, going to go back to campus and get any chocolates you missed Keith?” she teased as the dark haired boy made a face.  
  


“Hell no, I’ll probably just take my bike out. Hmm...since the weather is warmer maybe I’ll finally check out the beach and ocean.” Keith said making the three snap their heads at Keith, “now what did I say?”  
  


“Keith...you’ve never been to the ocean? At  **_all?_ ** ” Lance said as if the other boy said garlic knots were the worst thing ever made, “ **_How is that possible!?”_ **

“I kinda have to agree with Lance here, not even as a little kid your parents took you?” Hunk asked while Lance looked like he was between shaking someone or screaming at the sheer ridiculousness of it. 

“I’m curious about the reason too. Does that mean you don’t know how to swim?” Pidge asked as Keith sweated.

“I know how to swim thank you, we did go to at least pools,” Keith replied,” but as for the reason eeehh...Kai...he doesn’t like the ocean had a really really traumatizing accident when he was younger and since then absolutely refuses to go anywhere near it. So we’ve always taken our vacations elsewhere or whenever we traveled with dad we’d avoid the ocean.”

“Okay then it’s decided I’m going with you and dragging your butt to the ocean, you can’t avoid going there forever! So grab your swimming trunks and pack up!” Lance declared dramatically pointing at Keith who blinked.

“Lance practically lived in the ocean his whole life, family lives close and he’s always going there to either surf or swim.” Hunk explained as Keith stared at Lance.

“I...don’t know if I packed swimming trunks?” Keith said unsurely as Lance made another strangled noise.

“Then grab your wallet _niño bonito!_  We are going shopping first!” declared Lance as Keith just blinked at him.  
  


“NOW!”  
  


“Ok! I’m going!” replied a startled Keith dashing up the stairs. Within seconds he was back down, running to the garage with Lance as they both hopped on and sped off out the school.

Pidge looked over to Coran. “Lance just inadvertently asked Keith out on a date didn’t he?” she asked bluntly receiving a nod in reply. 

_ “Oooh he is totes gay for Keith…” _ she muttered under her breath going back up to her room for a nap.

\------------------------------------

Keith was rather bemused by Lance’s enthusiasm as he was dragged all over the sports apparel section of the department store, catching all the swimming trunks and swimming pants Lance was tossing over his shoulder excitedly before being shoved into a changing booth.

“Lance you don’t even know my size!” Keith said as the door slammed behind him.  
  


“I’m pretty sure you’re either a medium or small Keithy now hurry up and try some of those on! We’re burning daylight here!” Lance called leaning against the wall across from Keith, “still can’t believe you’ve never gone to the beach or ocean before, I doubt your swimming can handle waves!”

“We’ll see now won’t we!” Keith called as Lance had to turn his head when he could hear Keith getting out of his clothes to try on some of the swimming trunks and swim pants that Lance had tossed at him, “What I’m surprised is that the store sells even  **_swimming_ **  gear in February!” 

“You’ve only been here for a few months but Altea’s weather can be sunny like 75% of the year including winter where it can get warm, it might get colder but nothing as cold as it probably is in Japan.” Lance called back,

“Geez...are these suppose to be this tight?” Keith grunted and Lance nearly fell as he heard that.

“They can’t be that bad,” Lance said and steeled himself. He can do this, this is to get to know Keith better by showing him how amazing and awesome the ocean is, he just needs the proper clothing to do so.

Keith drew back the curtain while Lance eyes grew three times their size. Keith had managed to wear a pair of spandex swimming pants that  **clearly** boasted the shape of his legs, and his hips. It did not help Lance at all when Keith turned around giving Lance a full view of his shapely glutes. “Is it supposed to be this tight?”

Lance coughed a little and put on a disapproving face. “Yeeeeah, you’re right… those pants are waaay too tight….” he ‘complained’ before grabbing a pair of pants of the rack. “Try these on!”

Keith caught the pants Lance tossed to him and rolled his eyes. “Yeesh, someone’s bossy today…”he muttered.  
  


The moment the curtain closed Lance turned around banging his head against the wall.  _ ‘Safe thoughts! Safe thoughts! Safe Thoughts!!!’ _

_ \----------------------  _

Keith finally settled on a pair of black Lycra swim pants with red lines and the two were soon back on the road again, this time with Lance steering.  


“Look alive Keithy! There she is! The Big Blue!” announced Lance over his shoulder, prompting Keith to look up. His eyes widened at the shimmering ocean as he inhaled the refreshing sea breeze coming their way. 

Keith turned his head and he couldn't help but let out a soft wow, as Lance was grinning brighter when he heard it. It was large, endless, with the waves crashing against the tan colored sand how it glittered under the sun and he couldn't wait to get a closer look.

He unconsciously squeezed Lance’s  waist tighter in his excitement, not seeing the other male blush and quickly making the turn to get into the parking area. While they had been at the sporting goods store they had picked up a bag there where they had proceeded to stuff it with goggles and towels. They didn't have to worry about food as there were restaurants nearby even a surfboard rental.

Parking the bike the two headed down through the sand, Keith looking like a complete child as he wiggled his toes in the slightly warm sand before taking off towards the water.  
  


“Oi wait for me! The last thing I need is for you to be pulled away by the waves!” Lance laughed chasing after Keith, who couldn't help but let out an utterly gleeful laugh.

He stopped when he got to where the beach met the ocean and stared the waves were rolling in and he couldn't wait for Lance. He was wearing the swim pants under his jeans and stripped out of them and his jacket. He debated a bit with his shirt but figured he want it at least dry and folded it up with his other clothes before he made his way down close to the water.

“Yikes that's cold!” Keith exclaimed why the wave came in and hit his feet and ankles but he couldn't stop smiling at how amazing this was. He was crouching down and saw a few shells picking them up and in childish glee as he was laughing as the waves came and nearly got him soaked if he didn't stand up quick enough. 

Since it was still February, there wasn’t a lot of people on the beach so the boys pretty much had that particular area of the beach to themselves. 

Lance’s breath was caught in his throat as he became mesmerized at the sight of Keith. The water glistened off his skin, his happy smiling face shining as Keith waved to him from the water. Lance smiled and waved back, embracing how hard his heart was beating as he put down their stuff and ran to join him.  
  


“Lance! Lance! Check it out! I found some clams!” said Keith excitedly crouching down pointing to some tiny clams wriggling their way back into the sand. 

The fascinated way Keith stared at them looked incredibly endearing as Lance slowly reached a hand out and placed it on Keith’s head. Suddenly Keith felt himself being shoved into the path of a large oncoming wave which came splashing down on him hard.

Keith floundered about under water before suddenly sitting up gasping for air as Lance clutched his stomach laughing really hard. “Oh man, you should have seen your face Keith!” cackled Lance while Keith glared at him. 

“Not cool, man….” pouted Keith pushing his wet locks out of the way. 

Lance wiped the moisture from his face and held a hand out for Keith, who accepted the gesture. This time it was Keith’s turn to smirk as he tightened his grip on Lance’s hand and pulled him in, rolling on his back and using his feet to flip Lance over himself, tossing him into the path of another oncoming wave.

Keith lay on the beach laughing as an unamused Lance came floating back to shore, spewing water out of his mouth. 

The waves were small as they lapped around Keith lying in the wet sand as he was still getting wet from the waves. He sat up grinning when Lance came back from his little trip from the ocean.  
  


“Payback~” Keith snickered smugly.  
  


Lance sat up himself, though he couldn't find reason to be angry at Keith since the other young adult was having fun. Unlike when he splashed Keith with the hose in the garden making him look like a drowned kitten, Keith still had that look but it was lessened to a wet kitten rather than drowning.

“Yeah yeah, come on we came here to enjoy the ocean we can play in the sand and find shells later.” Lance said sarcastically but Keith seemed to light up at the thought.

“Really?!” He asked looking like an excited dog who was about to go on a walk.

‘ _ I swear I'm going to  _ **_die_ ** _ with how oblivious adorable this guy is…’ _ Lance mentally whined as he could only nod.

“So what now?” Keith asked looking at Lance,”what can we do at the beach?”

“Pift what can't you do at the beach, there's paddle boarding,para sailing, swimming, snorkeling, diving and my personal favorite surfing,” Lance said rather proudly,”not to brag but I'm probably one of the best around.”

“Uh huh, I'll believe it when I see it Lance,” Keith chuckled,”but if all of that does sound fun but just swimming for now sounds good, maybe we can do some of those things next time?” He added the last part a bit hopefully.

Lance felt his face go red, quickly deflating his bravado from earlier as he looked at Keith in shock,” N-next time?”

“Uhm...yes? Unless you don't want to?” Keith asked suddenly unsure.”I’m sure the beach is a lot more fun when you bring the whole gang.”

Lance faulted a bit but regained his composure fast and forced a smile on his face. “O-oh...yeah sure! We should totally do it! Hunk makes a mean barbeque you know~!” grinned Lance, hoping his disappointment wasn’t obvious in his voice.

Thankfully, Keith didn’t notice as he got distracted by a small Conch in the sand. Just as he reached out to pick it up the conch wiggled revealing a hermit crab making Keith light up in excitement as he bent down to observe the hermit crab walking away unaware that Lance was blushing and staring at his spandex clad rump sticking up in the air.

“Hey Lance! I found a hermit-” Keith called out turning around when he saw Lance drowning himself in the ocean. “CRAAAAAAP!!!! LAAANCE!!!” he cried out quickly rushing to Lance’s rescue.

\----------------------------

_ “Lance?! Lance?!” _

Lance heard his name being called out felt something warm pressed against his lips as his eyes fluttered open to see Keith’s face inches away, his lips pressing against his own. Keith was getting ready to breathe air into Lance when he suddenly sat up screaming, causing Keith to fall back in shock. 

“OH thank god you’re alive!” sighed Keith in relief while Lance’s whole body glowed red as stared at the other in shock while wiping his lips vigorously with the back of his arm.

“Wh-wh-wh-what the hell were you doing to me?!”

Keith quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Uh, you drowned yourself and lost consciousness so I was trying to revive you,” explained Keith. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“B-b-b-b-but you! The lips! What?!”

“It’s called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, standard first aid,” Keith replied bluntly like it was no big deal.

Lance shakily regained his composure to the best of his abilities while the contents of his brain were currently melted to a mush. “I buy you dinner and we never speak of this again?!”

Keith raised an eyebrow but his lips twitched amused, which wasn't helping Lance at all since his eyes strayed to those lips almost making him want to move forward and-  
  


_‘Okay! Enough of that one incident was enough I don't need any more thought of the pretty boy in front of me and kissing him down into the sand and_ ** _fuuuuuuckkkk…_** ’   
Lance groaned internally at his evil head was giving him all these thoughts he didn't want to even consider.  
  


“For Gods sake Lance say something!” Keith suddenly yelled as Lance felt himself getting shaken.

He turned to see a frustrated and concerned Keith looking at him.

“You spaced out you weirdo! Are you sure you're okay!?” Keith asked keeping his grip firm on the darker male’s shoulders.

“Yeah! Perfectly peachy keen! No problem here! But seriously never mention me drowning to Hunk and especially to Pidge.” Lance said knowing the two would never met him live it down, especially Hunk being his best friend and all.

“Well alright you did say you'd buy dinner and I haven't explored much outside of the campus Except for what's nearby and convenient, but that's for later get up you weirdo” Keith demanded grabbing Lance’s wrist with both hands hauling him up,” you're suppose to be showing me how awesome the beach is and all you've done is push me in the water and nearly drown!”

Lance chuckled as he made his way to their stuff. “Now who’s the bossy one?” he laughed reaching into his bag and pulling out two pairs of snorkels and goggles, tossing one to Keith. “Come on! This place has an awesome diving spot!” called Lance running past Keith and towards the pier, prompting Keith to excitedly run after him.

\-------------------------------

“CANNONBALL!!!!!” “WHOOHOO!!!” cheered Lance and Keith simultaneously leaping off the high pier wearing their goggles and snorkles, splashing into the waters below.  
  


Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked around in amazement seeing schools of small fish  swimming around him, the sea urchins and barnacles clinging to the pillars of the pier and old abandoned cars and shark cages scattering the bottom of the sea, having become miniature reefs and homes for the many fish swimming in and out. Keith slowly breathed through his red snorkle looking around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around to see Lance smiling at him and gesturing for Keith to follow him as the two boys dived their way down to a bunch of rocks. 

If Keith could gasp he would because poking in and out of the rocks were a couple of moray eels which made the ten year old in Keith really want to squeal in delight. Lance took his hand and pulled him along to explore the other mini reefs surrounding the area. 

Keith felt like he was in a completely different world with the beautiful array of coral and the colorful fish swimming between the coral both natural and man made. They swam all over Lance pointing out all fish and they even saw some stingrays swimming above them blocking the sunlight for a bit before disappearing into the vast ocean.

Lance smiled as everything in the coral reef seems to bring out the childlike wonder out of Keith, as all the life there was always something new for him to see. He had to pull Keith away from some sea anemone and the jellyfish but the two had fun swimming around.

He laughed when a mini school of fish swam around Keith’s head even as one of them got stuck in his hair. He swam over and brushing his fingers through the mullet managed to free the little guy. Keith’s face was a bit pink when he felt Lance suddenly run his large hands through his head and had to resist the urge to shiver and lean into the hands.

It was about then Keith realised he was just about at his limit as he signaled to Lance who nodded and brought Keith up to the surface. 

The two gasped loudly as they breached the water surface.  
  


“That was amazing!” gasped Keith smiling when Lance threw his arms around the other and smiled while Keith turned pink. 

“I told you so,  _ niño bonito~” _ grinned Lance making Keith roll his eyes.

“What does that even mean?”

Lance just smiled and kept silent.  “BOY am I hungry! Let’s head back to shore!!” he suddenly announced as he began paddling back to the beach.

“Are you dodging the question?!” demanded Keith incredulously swimming after Lance who was surprisingly fast in the water.

\---------------------

Keith never got his answer because as soon as he got back to shore, Lance threw a towel right in his face. Keith shot a Lance a look who just laughed at him while he dried himself off. Keith shrugged and dried himself off too, walking up and grabbing his stuff while Lance grabbed his own and the two made their way to the dressing rooms to get changed and cleaned up.

Thankfully for Keith, Lance was a man of his word as he immediately brought the guy to a beachside diner on the boardwalk the moment they were done changing. 

“Seriously! You are gonna love this place! They serve the best Beachside Burgers in the entire city!” said Lance excitedly pushing the door open.

“Is there a difference between beachside burgers and burgers in town?” Keith couldn't help but ask as he looked around the diner, it was small but there was few people here chatting as enjoying their meals.

“Pift only the best fish burgers around, it's really good especially since it's fresh!” Lance said,”it's their speciality they have tons but the fish burger is like their signature. I found the place while I was exploring and oh man I ate like three of them in one sitting.”  
  


“And yet you still look lanky as a stick,” Keith teased poking Lance’s side, not saying anything about feeling the toned muscle underneath.

“Hey I may look skinny but it's allllll muscle,” Lance smirked,”you don't get much flab when you surf and swim practically everyday of your life.”

“Tell me your life story why don't you,” Keith snarked back.

“Heeeeyy Laila you here?” Lance shouted and Keith looked at him horrified and was about to yell when a head pokes out of the kitchen door.  
  


She was an older lady with mess red hair tied in a bun but she was smirking right back at Lance as she walked out wiping her hands on her apron. A rather pleasant looking plump lady but still rather tall she smiled as she stood behind the counter as Lance pulled Keith towards her.

“Well it's about time you stopped by! Takin’ a break from chasing thieves to visit lil’ ol’ me?” Laila exclaimed revealing a Southern drawl in her accent folding her arms,” almost thought you forgotten about me!”

“Laila please who could forget a lovely woman such as yourself of this fine establishment, I long for your delicious burgers that I haven't had the time to enjoy or your presence.” Lance replied back grinning as he said all that with a straight face making Laila snort in amusement.  


“You're about twenty years too late for that ta work on meh Kid,” Laila said though she saw Kaith standing a bit awkwardly next to Lance,”though it's nice of you to bring in a pretty face besides those rowdy friends of yours, what's your name Sugarcube?”  
  


“Keith Kuroba, nice to meet you ma’am.” Keith said but Laila waves him off.

“No ma’am makes me sound older than I am, just call me Laila. Your usual Lance?” Laila asked.

“Actually could you make it two specials to go? It's his first time at the beach so I want to give him a really good first impression. “ Lance asked as Laila got a sly grin on her face.

“Oh is that so?” She said trying not to grin,”alright then two specials for the happy couple, comin’ right up~! You heard that Hun~?”

“Got it! Give me about fifteen and we’ll be good!” A deep gruff male voice called from the kitchen.

Laila ignored the twin sputtering behind her as she turned towards them.  
  


“So how long you two Sweethearts been goin’ out?” She asked enjoying seeing two young people obviously crushing on each other but haven't admitted it, well one looked like he knew about the crush, the other not so much.  
  


“I'm-! we...we’re just hanging!” Lance said.

“I...I...date?” Keith said his face turned bright,”did you ask me out again?”

“Again!?” Laila exclaimed looking eager.

“I...kinda...maybe...accidentally!? I don’t know?!” Lance groaned wanting to just melt and drown in the ocean again.

“You two are adorable, I hope you have ‘fun’ hanging out,” Laila teased.

“Dear I have the food!” The voice called making Laila perk up.

“Let me get something!” She said running back to the kitchen leaving the two alone.

“H-honestly I didn't mean for this to be like a date,I swear! ...but I don't mind...do you?” Lance said looking at Keith.

“N-no...this actually is...kinda nice….” Keith replied bashfully looking at the tiled floors making Lance blush. Just as he was about to reply, Laila came trotting out the kitchen with their orders.  
  


“Got your food! I added something extra for dessert,” Laila said handing two bags of food. “It’s on the house for you two handsome boys~” she added with a wink.

Keith scratched the back of his head and gave a small shy smile while Lance gratefully grabbed the bags and paid for the meal.

“Thank you, Laila~ You’re a gem as always~ I wouldn’t be surprised if one of the KiD’s came down here to steal you away~” said Lance charmingly as he took the lady’s hand and planted a kiss to the back of her hand, making Laila blush and giggle like a teenage girl.

“Oh Pssh! Get out of here you cheeky little vermin~!” chuckled Laila endearingly shooing the two with her hand.

“Happy V-Day, Laila~!” Lance chuckled as he waved a goodbye to the woman and made his way towards the door. Keith turned to Laila and bowed politely. 

“Thank you for your generosity, Laila,” said Keith, smiling before following after Lance, closing the door behind them.

Laila smiled and shook her head as she watched Keith catch up to Lance, jokingly nudging him. “What a polite young fella~ And quite the looker~ Lancey has got himself quite a catch there~” she noted with a smile, leaning on the counter.

\---------------------------------

“Wow-whee, Lance. Quite the smooth tongue ya got there~” teased Keith nudging Lance who gave him an indignant look. 

“I’ll have you know my tongue is plenty smooth!” scoffed Lance, pouting.

Keith shrugged indifferently. “You don’t have to tell me. It was pretty limber when I was reviving you earlier,” he said bluntly.

Lance instantly coughed violently as he choked on his spit and stumbled a bit, looking at Keith with huge horrified eyes and a red face, causing Keith to laugh and playfully punch Lance in the shoulder. 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! I barely got started with the process when you suddenly woke up!” laughed Keith taking out his keys and unlocking his motorbike as soon as the arrived at their parking spot. “Man are you gullible!”  
  


“Shaddup you!” spluttered Lance averting his eyes.  
  


Keith just gave him a smirk as he opened one of the motorcycle's bags putting their food on one side and then their belongings on the other one. Just as Keith was about to get in the from he felt Lance grab his jacket making him stop and look at Lance who had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  


“Let me drive? I know a good place where we can eat and have nice view to end...the date.” Lance said coughing the last part out as Keith went pink again.

“Just don't crash weirdo,” Keith said as he moved away and let Lance get out in front as he handed him the keys. 

“You won't regret it  niño bonito.” Lance said getting on the bike as Keith slid behind him as Lance started the engine as Keith slid his arms around Lance’s waist once the two got their helmets on.

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?!” Keith shouted.

“Can't hear you!” Lance laughed as Keith growled.

“You asshole!”  
  


Lance laughed loudly as he drove the bike out of the parking lot and sped down the street, it was getting late as the sun was started to dip but it was still mostly up so Lance sped up bit so that they could get good seats and watch the sun go down. He couldn't help but take a quick peek behind him and look at Keith, despite the helmet covering his head he could see the content and happy expression on his face as his eyes just watched the glow of the sun reflect on the ocean.

Feeling a new wave of excitement of just spending more time with the cute guy literally hanging onto him, he turned his attention back to the road and turned suddenly onto a dusty road as it wound up around the piece of land. It took only a few more minutes before he pulled to a stop onto the grass and looked rather pleased when he was.  
  


“Come on mullet you can let go now we’re here.” Lance said as he took off his helmet and Keith did the same sitting up as well.  
  


“Wow this is a gorgeous view,” Keith admitted placing the helmet on the bike moving around while Lance grabbed the food.  
  


It was a large flat area, but it was really high up where you could see how big the sun was as it was half way set. It was completely empty and open and looking around Keith could see a lighthouse over on the other side of the cliff turning its light on as some buildings in the city were starting to turn their lights on as well. 

“Come on let's eat Laila’s burgers she’d be upset if we ate her food cold,” Lance said sitting down on the grass as Keith walked back to him handing him his bag. 

Thankfully the drive wasn't that long so the food was still warm, Keith took his burger out of the bag and unwrapped it, the delicious aromatics of the fish instantly hit Keith. The fish burger was between two Hawaiian sweet buns with roasted onions, tomatoes,spinach, avocado and aioli sauce. Keith took his first bite which had him make a sound that should only be heard in bedroom quarters which made Lance nearly spit out his food.  
  


“Uh K-Keith?” 

“Hmm?” 

The other boy swallowed the bite he had taken and licked his lips, though he noticed some of the sauce had fallen on his fingers and started licking it off,” what is it Lance?”

_ ‘Don’t you dare, Lance Jr! Don’t you dare!’  _ screamed Lance mentally while he subtly tried to tuck Jr between his thighs while adjusting his seating position. 

“Lance?”

“Are you eating that burger or are you _ eating _ that burger?” Lance asked quirking his eyebrow at  the other who blinked back in confusion.

“Huh?”  asked Keith making Lance just shake his head and wave him off.  
  


“You know what? Never mind….”  
  


Keith blinked a few more times before just shrugging and going back to his burger, lighting up again at the deliciousness of the food. Lance sweated heavily, trying to concentrate on his meal as Keith continued making rather questionable and rather  _ erotic  _  sounds as he ate.

He really wanted to get Keith to stop but he didn’t have the heart spoil the mood for Keith, especially when he looked so happy. Lance just had to grin, bear it and keep his thighs tightly clenched. Lance was trying, really,  _ REALLY  _  hard to concentrate on the sound of the wind, but the more he keeps hearing Keith enjoy his food, the more difficult it was to stop himself from drifting to fantasy land.

_ ‘I wonder who will top? I mean granted I have never done it with another guy...or girl for that matter... but like hell I’ll let his girly ass-’  _  Lance froze in horror when he realized what he was thinking and quickly shoved the rest of his burger into his face to stop himself from screaming.

“Oh wow! You were right Lance that burger was the best!” exclaimed Keith when was done with his burger. At that moment he heard, something like a strangled cry as he looked over to find Lance blue in the face and thumping his chest. 

“Holy crap you’re choking!” cried Keith standing and pulling Lance to his feet, turning him around and immediately began performing the Heimlich Maneuver on him. “Come on, Lance!”

\-----------------------------

Lance collapsed on the ground on all fours coughing hard, gratefully gulping in air as Keith lightly thumped his back.

“T-thanks…” Lance groaned out as Keith looked concerned about the darker skinned male.

“Lance are you sure you're alright?” Keith asked helping him sit up, tossing the rest of Lance’s burger in the bag since he finished his own and was just munching on the fries.

“Y-yeah perfectly why?” Lance managed to get out as Keith’s frown was still prominent,”what's with that look mullet?”

“You nearly choked on your food and drowned how can I not be concerned!” Keith exclaimed,” is there something I'm doing wrong?”

_ ‘Well shit didn't mean for him to think it was his fault...well his fault unintentionally and my stupid brain giving me horrible thoughts.’  _ Lance thought as he grabbed Keith’s should let calmer him down.  
  


“It's not your fault Keith I...you're...very distracting In a good way! The incident at the ocean was because you looked so happy just looking at empty shells and the waves that you could find anywhere and then having your first fish burger kinda made me forget to chew!” Lance babbled as Keith stared at him for a moment before laughing and leaned against him.  
  


“You are such a freaking weirdo Lance I distract you because I'm happy?” Keith chortled.

“Yeeessss? Stop laughing at me!” Lance whined pushing Keith away but the Asian just continued to snicker.

“No way this is hilarious,” Keith said, but Lance growled at him and surprised the other by tackling him,” hey!”

“Stop laughing at me!”

“Piffttt no way! Get offa me!” Keith laughed as he managed to flip Lance so he was on the bottom,” and make me!”  
  


“Not until you stop laughing! It's not that funny! And I will mullet boy!” Lance scowled and the two were rolling along until Lance finally getting the advantage since Keith seemed to wear out as he sat on top of him, straddling the Asian boy’s waist and held Keith’s wrists above his head, both of them were breathing heavily from the tumble.

Both of their laughter slowly died down when they realized how intimate their position was and quickly separated, chuckling nervously. Lance cleared his throat making his way back to the take away bags to see was the extra thing Laila packed for them. 

“Aw Sweet! Laila packed us two slices of her pineapple pie!!! I love that woman!” cheered Lance excitedly pulling out the two take out packages with forks, handing one to Keith. “You just have to try it! They are like her number one dessert in this area!”  
  


“Really?” asked Keith as he opened the package and was instantly hit with the sweet aroma of freshly baked glazed pie crusts and pineapples which mixed with ocean smell just made it all heavenly. 

Keith's eyes sparkled while his mouth watered at the aroma as he dug in.

Thankfully for Lance’s sake there wasn’t any strange noises coming from the other male which made it all the more easier to enjoy the fading sunset.

“Like the view?” Lance said nudging Keith as he looked up adorably with the fork in his mouth as Lance pointed the end of the sunset making the other smile softly. The hues of orange were fading with the sun as shades of purple slowly darkening as the night was slowly taking over as the sun disappeared over the horizon, the fading light disappearing as the moon’s light became stronger and slowly but surely the stars were coming out.

“Wow...the stars are really pretty…” Keith said softly as he took the fork out of his mouth, but still nibbling on the pineapple pie, “Kai and I use to sneak up on the roof and try to name constellations, hahaha Kai always mixed the stars up but I would always know which were which. I’ve been so busy I can’t remember the last time I watched the stars like this, I miss it.”  
  


“You got too busy with school?” Lance asked picking a pineapple piece off and tossing it into his mouth looking at Keith.  
  


“Mmm that and training with dad, Kai and Jiisan.” Keith replied, “it was fun learning magic and making things to help Kai with his magic shows it was always fun watching him experiment with the devices I’d make. But it all took a while to get as good as I had gotten before I realized I needed more training.”

“So what is it you want to do after you finish your schooling here? Be a magician like your brother or just be in the background helping him?” Lance asked concerned. He knew Keith came here to learn to be a better engineer for his brother but from what it sounded it was like Keith’s whole world revolved around his brother.

Keith hesitated at the question. His original motivation for coming to Altea was to become a better stagehand for Kaito. Not just on stage but for the heists as well. However, since Keith started performing heists of his own…   
  


“I…. Don’t know….” came the small reply from Keith."Being able to support Kaito was always something I was fine with…"  
  


“But?”  
  


“Now… I’m not so sure…I just want to do what’s best for my brother…”

Lance could see Keith was getting lost and sad so he quickly ruffled Keith’s hair and shot him a reassuring smile. “Hey, there is no shame in caring for your family Keith! I think it's sweet how much you love your brother~”

“Thanks Lance, coming here I at first had a known goal but with everything that happened and goes on I guess something changed...I’m just not sure how to deal with it or how to tell Kai...I’m just worried I’d disappoint him.” Keith sighed.

“ Keith, your brother loves you I can tell from his brief visit here even if he is more eccentric than I thought. I’m sure he’ll accept whatever you choose to do.” Lance assured patting Keith’s back as the other male had gone back to munching on his pie but Keith did shoot Lance a smile.

“See there we go, no need to get depressed.” Lance chuckled.

“I just kinda feel like I owe Kaito a lot for putting up with me,” Keith replied quietly nibbling on his pie.

“Hey if there’s one thing I’ve learned, coming from a huge family myself you don’t owe your siblings anything unless you borrow something of theirs and don’t tell them.” Lance said making Keith laugh, “other than that, you shouldn’t feel like you owe your brother, family does anything for family.”  
  


Suddenly Lance felt a weight on his shoulder as Keith suddenly leaned against him, making the other bristle a little. “Keith?”  
  


Keith glanced up at Lance with a small grateful smile without his head lifting from Lance’s shoulder. 

“You’re a really awesome guy, Lance… Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you for a boyfriend…”

Lance coughed a bit in surprise, his blush hidden by the dim lighting of the sky. “What?!”

Keith just smiled and went back to finishing his dessert. “Nothing, just thinking aloud~....” he replied leaving Lance to blush and ponder at his words. 

\--------------------

The drive back was quiet as a worn out Keith clutched Lance from behind while the other boy drove the motorbike down the dark road. 

Lance’s back was warm and comforting in contrast to the chilly winds whipping around them. Keith couldn’t but snuggle in closer. if was a cat he would be purring in content right now.  
  


****_Ba-BUMP!_  
  


Keith could feel a small blush forming on his face as he hugged Lance tighter. He feels something forming in his chest. It’s small, but warm… it was like how Keith would feel when sleeping with Kaito except this warmth was… different somehow… could it be?.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “You need to be more careful son,” Shiro said righting Keith up who nodded.
> 
> “Mmm okay dad…” he said as he wandered off into the kitchen not realizing what he had called Shiro due to the smell of food distracting him.
> 
> Pidge and Hunk shared a chuckle when Keith walked into a wall while Lance and Shiro flinched.


	24. Brother in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teasing with Lance and his 'date' with Keith and then slowly the darker gears start to turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! As fluffy and fun as the last chapter was it's going to start getting a bit darker and serious with the enemy finally making a move after being attacked so much, so be prepared!

It was late when the two got back, they had spent the rest of the time on the cliff after they finished their desserts talking about the stars and finding constellations they even joked about making up a few just for the hell of it. Lance parked inside the garage turning the engine off when he heard a soft snore behind him, turning his head and saw the mullet leaning against him as his breathing was light.

He felt the arms were still tight around his waist so Keith must’ve only just fallen asleep against him when he had slowed down and pulled into the Lion House garage. He moved a little bit but that just made Keith frown and hold onto him tighter pressing his face further against lance’s back.   
  


_ ‘Damn I forgot how adorable he is sleeping…’ _ Lance thought as he picked up their bags from the side pockets attached to the bike swinging them on his shoulder. Now he faced the problem of actually getting Keith off the bike, he unhooked the other’s arms from around his waist. Ignoring the cute protests he pulled the sleepy male off the bike and then managed to get him onto his back giving him a piggyback ride. Surprisingly Keith was lighter than he thought as he walked out of the garage, managing to get his key to the front door to get inside. 

\----------------------- 

Lance was able to sneak his way inside with Keith as he slowly brought the other boy up the stairs and to his room where thankfully Pidge was out like a light on his own bed, all dressed up in a green cat onesie, hugging a green bird pillow. 

Carefully, he lowered Keith on to the bed along with his bag, taking out his wet things and got ready to exit the room when he suddenly felt the other boy grabbed the bottom of Lance’s jacket.  
  


_ “Mmm…. thanks…. Lance…” _ Keith mumbled with a small smile, making Lance’s heart race  as he gently removed sleeping boy’s hand and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

_ “Good night…. Mi Querido….” _ whispered Lance as he left the room, closing door softly behind him. 

\----------------------------- 

Lance’s body felt heavy the next morning as he made his way down to breakfast, stretching and popping joints back in place. 

For once his mind was nice and he didn’t have any of  **_those_ ** dreams last night after he had crawled into bed himself, he had probably suffered a lot from yesterday with nearly drowning himself and choking on his food. Lance groaned.

‘ _ I can’t believe I did that...at least I swore Keith to secrecy.’ _ Lance thought, he had wanted to check in on Keith as soon as he had woken up. He checked the bed next to him and saw Hunk was downstairs which probably meant Pidge was downstairs as well since he had heard voices. He had slowly opened Pidge and Keith’s room and saw that the asian was still curled up in bed, though he was practically cocooned in his blankets and looked too comfortable to wake up.    
  


“Probably clean up properly once I get something in my stomach,” Lance added to himself since he hadn’t checked what time it was they had returned only that it was  **late.** Hopping off the last step he walked into the kitchen where Hunk was practically dancing in the kitchen as he put down more food on the table,” I take it the meeting went well with Shay’s parents?”

“Oh it went great Lance! They absolutely love me and are happy to see how good a couple me and Shay are!” Hunk said as Lance sat down grabbing a plate, Pidge who had been typing something on her laptop, was still in her green cat onesie as she looked over at Lance.

“So how was your  **_date_ **  with Keith?” she asked teasing as Lance’s face snapped towards her.

“It wasn’t a date! I just took him out to see the ocean, and maybe get some food too and took him to one of the secluded cliffs but that’s all!!” Lance quickly argued as he put some waffles and bacon on his plate but Pidge was relentless and even Hunk joined in. He felt he just gave away too much by the way the two were grinning at him.   
  


“I dunno man, you went shopping together.” Hunk said thoughtfully.   
  


“Alone,” Pidge added unhelpfully making Lance burn at the two of them.   
  


“You guys spent a day at the beach together~”   
  


“ **Alone~”  
  
**

“ANDDDD you bought him dinner while watching the sunset over the horizon. “   
  


****_“TOTALLY ALOOOONEEEEEE~”  
  
_

“Doesn’t that sound like  a date to you Pidge?”  
  


“The most cliche setting of all~ they  or just mostly Lance needs to come to terms with his  ****_true feelings.”  
  
_

“Shut your faces!” hissed Lance through his teeth, angrily munching on his food as Hunk circled around to Lance and nudged him.  
  


“Just remember when you guys are planning the wedding, me and Pidge got dibs on the Best Man title~!” added Hunk poking Lance’s face whose eye twitched in annoyance.  
  


“I call Keith’s Best Man before Kaito!” declared Pidge raising her fork in the air making Lance jump up from his seat blushing furiously while slamming his hands on the table.  
  


**_“You GUUUUYYYSSS!!!!!! WHY?!”_ **

\----------------- 

At that moment in Ekoda, Japan, Kaito who was comfortably sleeping while hugging a Shinichi doll in bed felt a tingle and shot up looking concerned. 

“I feel a disturbance in the force!” he announced before falling back onto his pillow and resumed snoring. 

\----------------- 

Back in Altea, Lance plugged his ears as he retreated to the common room with Pidge and Hunk skipping behind him arm in arm. 

_ “Lance and Keithy sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-  _ **_AAARGH!”_ ** Hunk and Pidge were singing until Lance finally managed to get them to scatter by flinging couch cushions at them.   
  


“Get back here and let me hit you!” cried Lance swinging a cushion as he chased Pidge and Hunk around the room.   
  


“You brought that on yourself!” yelled Pidge over her shoulder as Lance chased the duo out of the room only for them to all screech to a stop and stare when they caught no one other than the Police Chief himself halfway down the stairs. Shiro stood frozen at being spotted while the others stared at him in stunned silence. 

The group had every good reason to as well for Shiro’s hair was completely tousled and his shirt was only partially buttoned with his coat slung over one arm. What really stood out though was his refreshed looking skin and small dark bruises decorating his neck and exposed pectorals.

At the drop of a hat, the trio were in alliance as they all turned in sync and folded their arms as they grinned at Shiro, watching him trying to walk down the stairs with whatever dignity he had left.   
  


“Boys,” Shiro greeted, trying to keep it together.

“Shiro~” the trio greeted with knowing smiles.

“I see you three are up early…” He coughed trying to fix his shirt so they would stop staring at his very apparent bruised skin,” no classes or anything today?”

“It’s the weekend technically since Valentine’s day was a Friday, so this is what Coran meant when he said Allura would be spending the whole day with you.” Pidge teased before Shiro sent her a look.

“ I sure hope you and Allura had  **‘fun’** on your date, I mean you are the first person she’s ever been obviously interested in,” Hunk said raising an eyebrow while Shiro coughed his face dusted pink.

“I treated her like a gentleman would thank you very much Hunk.” Shiro replied folding his arms and Hunk nearly lost it when the look Shiro was giving him reminded one that his dad use to give when he and Lance would sneak out with extra popsicles.

“Well...you know  **‘mom’** she likes to do things her way and probably just grabbed him by the end of the date and dragged him upstairs.” Lance snickered as Pidge joined in, Hunk tried to keep it together but he was covering his mouth trying not to laugh as it was very easily for the trio to see that happening with how strong Allura is.   
  


Shiro’s poor face was red by now as he tried to stand up taller and look more serious but the trio were still looking at him like the smart little brats they were.   
  


“In any case, Lance I need you to come with me down to the station. Matt called me and said he found something in that dagger that Shadow left at the last heist.” Shiro said trying to veer the subject.

“Oh so if Matt didn’t call you would’ve been back up there all day, okay got it.” Lance said nodding as Shiro sputtered, “I’m kidding I’m kidding, let me just run up and change out of my pajamas.”   
  


Laughed as he ran past Shiro as the Chief got to the bottom of the stairs with Hunk and Pidge still smirking at him.  
  


It only took him a few minutes to just brush his hair and change into some non-wrinkly clothes before he left his room, though he ran into Keith who was a cute sleepy eyed kitten if his hair all mussed up was anything to go by.

“You get enough sleep there Keith?” Lance laughed as Keith yawned rubbing his eye walking ahead,” you kind slept in your own clothes..”

“Mmmyeah...we got back late didn’t we?” Keith said giving Lance a sleepy smile as they headed down the stairs. 

“Y-yeah I didn’t look at the time but everything was dark so it was late.” Lance said rubbing the back of his head following Keith. Though he nearly yelled when due to Keith’s half asleep state his foot missed a step and he fell forward, “ **Keith!!** ”

Shiro turned around and caught the falling boy making him blink and stare up at him.

“You need to be more careful son,” Shiro said righting Keith up who nodded.

“Mmm okay dad…” he said as he wandered off into the kitchen not realizing what he had called Shiro due to the smell of food distracting him.   
  


Pidge and Hunk shared a chuckle when Keith walked into a wall while Lance and Shiro flinched. “We’ll go make sure Keith doesn’t kill himself trying to get breakfast, later guys!” waved Pidge as she turned to go get Keith only to suddenly fly into a panic as she spotted Keith about to run hot coffee on his hands, having mistaking it for the sink in his groggy state.

“KEITH NOOOOOO!!!!” screamed Pidge flying into the kitchen with Hunk who scrambled after her.

Shiro flinched once more as Pidge managed to tackle Keith to the floor in time while Hunk was able to grab the coffee pot with his bandanna.

“Ummm…..we should go now….” Shiro said blinking. Lance just nodded  in agreement as the two headed out to Shiro’s car and immediately drove out to the precinct. 

\---------------------------------

Matt raised his eyebrows at the police chief who came strolling into the office still trying to hide his blush while Lance was grinning teasingly at him.

“Someone looks mighty refreshed this morning considering they haven’t been back home all night,” noted Matt eyeing the little hickie under Shiro’s ear with a smirk.

“Can we focus on why you called me...us here?” Shiro growled back as he pushed up his collar to try and hide the evidence which was failing since he was still looking pretty disheveled, “did you get any prints off of it?” 

“No remember he wore gloves so nothing had transferred over, there wasn’t even any prints as if it was never handled by a person,” Matt replied, “it was really frustrating, whoever made this made this dagger good if we couldn’t get prints off of it, but I’m not sure if this is intentional or not but…..”

“But what? It had to be important if you couldn’t get anything off of the dagger.” Lance said frowning making Matt nod, he moved towards the dagger and pressed an indentation in the inner part and the bottom of the dagger opened up and out poked out a usb?   
  


Matt plucked it between his gloves and held it out to the two.   
  


“This is what I mean, I haven’t looked at it yet because for all I know it could be a virus that cleans our whole system or this could be something Shadow wanted us to see. “ Matt replied frowning, “it’s your call Chief.”   
  


“We should look at it,” Shiro said folding his arms.

“Is that really a good idea sir? Matt has a point it could be something that cleans our system of all of our data or uploads it to him somehow.” Lance said.

“We’ll just have to use a separate laptop that isn’t connected to our system. One of the spares should do in the back when we have a blackout and unable to access our system.” Shiro said as Matt nodded and quickly got one of the laptops, “we might as well give it a shot no use pondering the what if’s and everything.”

“I guess you’re right, Shadow and KID are far from your normal black and white thieves.” Lance said rubbing his head.

“Mmhmm…” Shiro nodded as Matt came back with the laptop setting it up before taking a deep breath, as once the laptop was turned on he hooked up the USB. Instantly the computer seemed to fizzle out and static appeared making the three panic as it went dark, but then it rebooted itself though they stared when they saw a chibi Shadow walking onto the screen and bow to them.   
  


_ :: Greetings established gentlemen of the Police~! I thank you all for your audience at my last performance~::  _  the little avatar spoke.  __ ::As a token of my gratitude, my associate and I have decided to leave Altea’s Finest a special gift~ Green Lion, if you will~::  
  


Before the trio even had time to react, a chibi green lion came walking out, pushing a magic box as Shadow pulled out a wand and tapped the box.   
  


_ :: Are you ready~? 1, 2, 3! Ta-DA!::  _ exclaimed Shadow as the box exploded in a poof of smoke, revealing a single folder file on the screen and Shadow riding on the green lion.  __ :: Here’s to many more opportunities~ Ta-ta~!::  
  


Chibi Shadow waved as he rode the lion off screen, leaving behind a trail of sparkles that circled the file as if screaming  __ CLICK IT!!!!  
  


“He’s working with the green lion…” Matt twitched madly,”he’s working with the  **_FREAKING GREEN LION!?!? HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN CONTACT WITH THE GREEN LION!!”_ **

“Uh let’s worry about their partnership later even if it is a bit scary knowing that both Shadow and KID know and work with the Green Lion.” Lance said looking at the sparkles that still surrounded the folder, “we got this far in we should continue shouldn’t we?”

“Matt calm down you can ramble about your rivalry with the Green Lion,” Shiro said as he moved over to the computer taking control of the mouse while Matt was still muttering as Shiro clicked the folder and the three stared as the once blank screen was suddenly filled with all sorts of documents, videos, graphs, pictures and recordings.    
  


Matt seeing the screen fill up quickly got to work reading and separating and organizing them but it didn’t take long before his mouth dropped in shock and he turned to Shiro.  


“Shiro...remember that case several years ago about those mining accidents in the Balmera mines how the family that owned it kept insisting that those accidents weren’t accidents but we couldn’t find any evidence?” Matt said as Shiro nodded, it was still a cold case since the family had lost one of their own in the accidents,” this explains  **_everything_ ** .”  


“What do you mean by everything?” Lance asked as Matt started to enlarge certain key information.   
  


“This says that Galra Tech. were actually blackmailing the family and threatened them if they didn’t hand over the mines, the pictures are of Galra going in illegally to perform their own mining on someone else’s property ,hence the explosions that was ‘accidents’. The family member that got injured?  They apparently found out about the whole thing but they got to him first and injured him to shut him up.” Matt breathed, “basically that Balmera Crystal that Shadow stole from the Galra Research facility? It doesn’t or shouldn’t belong to them at all, it should belong to  **_Family_ ** that lost the mine to Galra Tech. which with this evidence can get it back and be compensated too..” 

Shiro and Lance stared open mouthed upon realizing what an opportunity this is. However, Lance appeared incredibly uncomfortable. “Wait, can we actually use this info? Correct me if I’m wrong but can we even trust information given to us by   **two** _ wanted criminals _ ?! And even if this information is true, will this even be admissible in court considering the means we obtained this info and the fact this is a cold case which is barely scraping the statute of limitations?!”   
  


Matt folded his arms and glanced at Shiro. “He does give a fair point."  
  


Shiro nodded and folded his arms, leaning against the desk. There were a lot of things at stake here; jobs, reputations, lives… but this is rare chance to take down a rumored dangerous organization and bring some justice to those who suffered by Galra Tech’s influence. 

“We'll be taking a big risk here… but we will proceed to reopen the old cold case regarding the Balmera Mines. The Method how we obtained this evidence will be kept confidential between the three of us,"declared Shiro solemnly before straightening up and walking over to Lance putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lance, as it stands you are only a student and technically an outsider regarding all this. You don’t have to be involved in all this. Being involved would mean you are going to have to bear a lot of burdens and you are going to be putting your own life on the line. If you want to back out, I suggest you do it now. “

Lance looked determinedly at Shiro,” I can’t, you said this evidence is going to keep between the  **three**  of us and remember Shadow’s heist was broadcasted so everyone saw me take Shadow on and get the dagger so they already know I’m involved with the police.” he replied, “I’m staying on the job, this is what I’m studying and training for anyway remember.”   
  


“Yes but this is nothing like shadowing Officer Sven, now we’ll have to keep a close eye on you since you’re still a student. At least you should have the safety of the Lion House and Allura.” Shiro sighed. Lance blinked.

“The Lion house is protected?” Lance asked.

“You know how the school was taken over by Galra Tech? Lion House is the only part they don’t officially own so they can’t be on the premises unless they have Allura’s permission.” Shiro explained, “it’s the one part of Altea Institute that remains.”  

Lance’s mouth dropped,” Seriously!? That could explain the old rumors to it,” 

“Rumors?” Matt and Shiro questioned.

“See before Keith came the house for some reason had a bad reputation, like it was the last place you wanted to be for a dorm. Me, Pidge and Hunk weren't sure about it at first but it was the only place where the three of us could dorm together.” Lance explained,”so we were surprised by how kind and funny Allura and Coran were despite the rumors, we tried asking around but once they found out we were in Lion’s House it was like we got caught in whatever started the bad rep.”

Shiro frowned, Allura never mentioned that part when he asked her how the mansions was doing. He remembered when they were younger how she was going to turn the place into a form for students to feel like they were family. Granted the place was big enough to house a lot of students so when he saw her he was surprised that there were only four students.

“Does it still have that rep?” Matt asked making Lance grin.

“No way, after Keith came it was like he helped everyone see the truth about Lion house especially when that incident with  **_her_ ** and Pidge happened.” Lance said sneering at the last part.

“But we digress, I suppose it's settled then. The three of of us will handle this case together,” confirmed Shiro, bringing back the conversation to full circle. “Due to the nature of this case, everything we discuss must never leave this room. Be careful who you trust as well, Zarkon has spies everywhere, even in the force”

Lance and Matt nodded seriously. “Sir yes sir," they both said saluting as Shiro looked at the two youngsters in approval. 

Lance clenched his fist as the excitement and determination welled up inside him.  _ 'This is it Dad, now I will be to find out what really happened to you!’ _

_ \---------------------  _

_ “ _ Sir… regarding the recent incident with the….  _ thief….  _ Our sources have revealed to us that more than just the Balmera crystal was stolen the other night…" hissed Haggar handing a tablet to Zarkon. 

Zarkon took the tablet and looked over it before his hands clenched it tightly glaring at the screen.

“Explain now Haggar...how is this possible?” Zarkon hissed throwing the tablet in front of him, on the tablet it displayed all the data that had been copied and once they were copied were encrypted and couldn’t be destroyed to get rid of the evidence on their side.

“I do not know but the thief must be working with a hacker and getting the Balmera Crystal must’ve been a distraction for them to come in and retrieve this...information.” Haggar hissed back, “what do you wish to do?”

Zarkon leaned back against his chair and scowled darkly, his fingers tapping against the desk in front of him, “Get whoever you can to decrypt those files we need them gone, get in touch with our contacts in the force and see if they can find where those files are because I’m not putting it above the thief to go and give it to the police with that information.” 

“The cold case sir?” Haggar said.

“Exactly, we need to make that case ‘disappear’ if possible and anything connected with it. As for those in-charge of that particular operation…” Zarkon sneered.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------

(A Few Days later)

\-----------------------------------------------------

_ “Our top News Story tonight, former CEOs of Balmeran Corp. Mogar and Yurak were discovered to have perished in a car explosion in downtown Altea last night. Police suspect foul play but investigations are pointing towards a possible leak in the gas tank. Police Chief Takashi Shirogane was quoted ‘Nothing concrete has been discovered yet but investigations are still underway. Once all the evidence has been processed will they be able to come up with a solid conclusion.’ “  _

Lance chewed his nail as he turned off the TV screen.  _ ‘Bastards….there goes our two best leads to take down Zarkon….’ _ he growled mentally as he left the diner table with his plate not noticing the grim expressions of Keith, Allura and Pidge as they all exchanged looks with each other.   
  


Keith, having taught the other two morse code, subtly tapped his finger against the edge of his plate.   
  


**_Keith: This is way too much of a coincidence._ **

**_Pidge: Agreed, they are sending us a message._ **

**_Allura: Zarkon is either saying ‘back off or people will get hurt’ or ‘They are not afraid to cut off loose ends’. Maybe even both._ **

**Keith: We don’t have a choice as much as I hate saying it**

**Pidge: Agreed, it’s either continue on or let that bastard get away with even more**

**Allura: I’m afraid you’re right, but we’re going to have to do this with less casualties**

**Keith: We were just lucky it was just those two, but how are they going to get the company back to their original owners?**

**Pidge: Leave that to me, I’ve picked up a few things from Jii and Toichi about hacking and ‘coincidences’**

**Keith: Alright we’ll leave it up to you things are really going to pick up now aren’t they**

**Allura: Let’s pray we get this done before something horrible happens**

**Keith/Pidge: Please don’t jinx it Allura  
  
**

The three sighed as they watched the rest of the news report as they had to consider their steps careful from here on, the last thing they wanted was to make a fatal mistake before Zarkon could be taken down.

Hunk was worried about this whole thing, Shay and Rax had texted him that they overheard their parents talking with the police about reopening the cold case concerning their Uncle who had gotten injured when he was overseeing the mines and had passed. But the family had suspected foul play and they were rather happy that the case was being opened again, but with the two heads of the Balmeran Corp gone...it was going to be a real uphill battle.    
  


“It seems so sudden this happened,” Hunk said quietly pushing around his food,”just out of nowhere.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Pidge said grimacing stuffing her face with some chicken,”you gonna be okay there Hunk?”

“I’m just worried about Rax and Shay’s family, “ Hunk replied,” sorry guys I’ve lost my appetite.” 

“Don’t worry Hunk we’ll clean up.” Keith said as the bigger teen sent them a small appreciative smile and patted Keith’s shoulder before heading up to his room.  
  


The moment Hunk was gone, Allura stood up with her game face on. “If Zarkon wants to declare war on us, then a war he shall get,” she said nodding to Coran who acknowledge the gesture and began cleaning up after them.  
  


“Come with me,” Allura said gesturing to the other two as they followed her up the stairs towards the library.

Making sure no one saw them, Allura quickly ushered the two inside and closed the door. 

“What do you have in mind Allura?” asked Keith curiously. 

“I want to show you two something I’ve been preparing for a long time,” she said as reached under her desk. 

“Please tell us you have a revolving bookcase that leads to secret room somewhere!”asked Pidge excitedly making Allura chuckle a bit. 

“No~” she replied pushing a hidden button under her desk.  
  


Keith and Pidge could hear the faint sounds of mechanisms working as a hidden panel opened above them, dropping a single cable with a loop at the end between Allura and the other two. 

Allura winked as she grabbed the cable and slipped a foot in. “Going up~” she said pulling the cable down once before suddenly shooting up into the ceiling hole. “Come now! Don’t be shy!” she invited throwing down the cable to them. 

Keith and Pidge looked at each and shrugged as Pidge immediately hopped into Keith’s arms as the older boy grabbed the rope and did the same thing Allura did, yelping a little when the rope hoisted them up into the ceiling as the panel closed behind them, plunging them in darkness.   


Allura clapped her hands twice, activating the lights as Keith and Pidge quickly shut their eyes at the sudden illumination.  


The two stared when they saw all sorts of computers, several large tables covered in research papers, broken gems scattered under microscope, whiteboards with a mess of notes and data.  


“Allura what is this place?” Pidge asked running to the tables and immediately going through the notes eagerly.  
  


“This is my father’s research, this is what Zarkon desires from the Lion house,” Allura said her fingers brushing against some papers and a few computers that were still running, “all my father’s research he’s done not by himself but with Professor Holt, Toichi and his other companions in order to find Pandora and stop the organization.”  
  


“Wow he’s probably been working on this for years,” Keith said picking up a few papers and seeing how detailed it was, he also picked up a book and as he did something slipped out from one of the pages. Keith bent down and picked it up, “is this your father Allura?”   
  


Allura moved over as Pidge was trying not to squeal at all the research she could go through, but curious got the better of her and she moved over to where the other two were. Peeking over Keith’s arms she recognized her dad, along with Shiro and Allura who were kids.

“Wow you were really pretty as a kid and Shiro is blushing so hard! Who knew he was such a stick! ” Pidge laughed as the younger Allura was hugging Shiro tightly her face pressed against his own much to the amusement to the two adults in the background.   
  


Allura smiled fondly at the memory. “Those were indeed good times….” she said before moving away. “And for the sake of my father, we must not let Zarkon get this house no matter what!”

Allura walked up to the computer screens. “From this point on, we shall use this place as our base of operations! You two feel free to make use of this room as much as possible. Pidge, I’m sure with your skills you might be able to work your own magic in here.”

Pidge nodded as she adjusted her glasses with a smirk. “No sweat~” 

“This lab is connected to various secret passages in this house and around certain places in school which will allow you to get around without being spotted,” explained Allura pulling out a map from one of the shelves, laying it out on a space on the table, allowing Pidge to take a picture of it. “I used to be able to attend classes quickly this way~”   
  


“This is…. amazing Allura! Thank you!” an astounded Keith exclaimed while Pidge nodded in agreement excitedly.  
  


“It’s no problem now here’s some of the research I’ve done in place of my father,” Allura said as she pulled out another large piece of paper and when she laid it in front of the table the two saw that it was the map of a whole city. There were circles everywhere and a few that were crossed out, Pidge actually  recognized some of the ones that were crossed out as the places she’s hit as the Green Lion.

“If Pidge hasn’t already recognize it, the places I circled are points of power that Zarkon had slowly or has taken over, the ones crossed out are places where Pidge has hit and cut that branch off completely,” she added as she took a red marker and crossed out Balmera Company,”unfortunately Balmera has to be cross out too due to the latest report.”

“So if we hit these places then Zarkon shouldn’t have any influences right?” Keith asked frowning.

“Possibly, but there’s still the matter of the people supporting him. He has a bigger sphere of influence than he did several years ago and with that backing I’m not sure what else he can be capable of, the heists are going to become more dangerous so I want you especially to be careful.”

“I will I’ll keep training and making more devices to keep myself and the Police force safe, from what I’ve seen Zarkon doesn’t care who gets hurt as long as he gets what he wants.” Keith grimaced.

“I also hate to bring in more pressure but we must do this quickly...there have been...rumors of Zarkon running for mayor of the city.” Allura grimaced, “once he has control of the city it would be very easy for him to claim Lion House as part of the school and take the last piece of my father from me.”    
  


“Fuck...how long do we have?” Keith asked.

“Until the summer so I’m afraid before Finals at the school…” Allura grimaced, “which is four months or less from today.” 

Pidge groaned audibly while Keith thumped his head on the table.

“That’s way less time than I thought…” groaned Keith before clenching his fists and standing up. “But this is more than just us. Zarkon has already taken over the school, and now he’s threatening lives and our home.”

“We can’t let him get away with this! He might know what happened to my father!” agreed Pidge looking determined.   
  


“Okay as much confident as I am in us, this is more than a three people job…” Keith said shaking his head, “I don’t want to but we should probably have backup with dad and Kai. Dad could let us know if he has any of your own father’s notes with him.” 

“It’s going to be hard to work with them if they’re in Japan, but I’m sure we can figure something out,” Keith said, “I don’t want us to get in over our heads, Zarkon has been doing this a while and he has additional help. We should get as much help as we can for our side.”

“Yeah, you call your dad Keith. Allura can you go over the map with me so we can see what we can do to help the police and also get the support removed from Zarkon?” Pidge asked turning to the older woman.

“Sure thing, okay so besides the Balmera crystal there are these shipping deposits over here and the factory over in this district was rumored to be…”  Allura said as Keith called his dad running a hand through his hair feeling nervous about how little time they had but knew they had to do whatever they could before Zarkon became the mayor of Altea city.   
  


::I’m starting to miss when you’d call me just because you missed me,:: Toichi said smiling wryly into the screen, ::what happened Keith?::   
  


“Dad...we have four months...four months to figure out how to take down Zarkon or he’s going to become the mayor of the city and take Lion House away from Allura,” Keith replied gripping his phone tightly, “we sent some information to the police about one of the companies but we just got a report that the two heads were in an ‘accident’ and the police lost their two leads.” 

::That is...concerning to say the least,”replied Toichi, thinking for a moment. ::The family will do what we can. How can we help?::

“Alfor Altea, did he leave anything with you? Or do you have anything that can help us?”

Toichi closed his eyes and thought for a moment. ::There might be something. But it will take some time tracking it down….::   
  


“What is it?!” asked Keith hopefully.

::The team that worked with Alfor… I was told a long time ago that they had hidden their research and evidence of Zarkon’s crimes. The problem is, everything has been separated into five memory chips.::

Keith had a sinking feeling. “But?”

::The good news is, it looks like Allura already has one of the pieces and I might have a feeling where to find another. The bad news? Looks like the rest will have to be up to you and your team’s efforts.::   
  


“We’ll take it Dad. Thanks. Love you!” said Keith signing off.

“Did your dad have anything to say?” Allura asked as Keith turned back to the girls.

“Well he has good news and bad news,” Keith replied, “bad news first?”

“Might as well then we can see how much we need to work to get all of this rolling.” Pidge replied pushing up her glasses as she looked at Keith,” let’s hear it.”

“Bad news is, dad says the group of people that had the data to take down Zarkon had separated the data into five separate memory chips,” Keith said making Allura and Pidge groan.   
  


“And the good news?” Allura asked as Keith looked at her folding his arms frowning.

“He said something about you having one of the pieces though,” Keith replied making Allura’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, “do you have any idea?”

“No...I would’ve known if something like that was given to me,” Allura said trying to think of anything that could be the chip, “something I have? I don’t recall ever getting a chip of any kind.”

“Well it had to be hidden, did my dad give you anything?” Pidge asked, “Toichi said he was on the team right? So maybe he gave you something that you wouldn’t originally think was a chip?”

“Professor Holt didn’t give me anything, in fact he would just greet me and say a few things before he talked with my father,  I would mostly spend my time with Shiro.” She said almost fondly, though her eyes widen as she gasped, “that has to be it!!”   
  


The two exchanged looks as Allura quickly ran to one of the computers and pressed a button lowering the panel to her office and going down with the rope, as the other two followed after her once the rope came back. They had to run to catch up to Allura as she practically sprinted to her room slamming the doors open as Keith and Katie ran inside and saw the large spacious room. Allura seemed determined to find something as she grabbed something on her bookshelf pleased that she had found it before grinning as she walked back to the two who could only stare in disbelief .   
  


“That’s…”   
  


“No way…”   
  


“Professor Holt may not have given me anything but  **_SHIRO_ ** gave me this.” Allura said fondly holding up the black lion ragdoll carefully, “it...it was the last thing he gave me before he disappeared for so long. He said it was given to him from the professor but he couldn’t carry it around a lot and felt safer giving it to me.” 

“I’ll..I’ll be right back…” Pidge said as she ran out of the room as Keith was staring at the ragdoll it didn’t long for the girl to return with a surprise.

“ **I’M BACK!** And look at this!!” Pidge said as she came sliding in and in her hands she held a  **green** lion ragdoll. Almost an exact replica to Allura’s. “This... **Matt** had given this to me after our father had ‘died’ said he wanted me to gave this to remember him by.”

“There’s...that’s...holy shit I need to sit…” Keith said moving to the bed and sitting down as Allura looked concerned

“Keith?” She asked gently reaching out to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “what’s wrong? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“Allura...I have that exact same doll back in Japan.” Keith weakly as he looked at the two girls,” it’s a red one that my  **_parents_ ** gave me before my accident.”

“You mean Toichi?” Allura asked but at this point Pidge spoke up as Keith was still in shock of the information.   
  


“Allura...Keith’s...Keith’s  **_adopted_ ** …Toichi and Chikage and Kai are his adopted family” Pidge said quietly making Allura gasp and stare at Pidge and Keith.   
  


“Your name...Yuen…”   
  


“That was my original surname….” replied Keith regaining his bearings.

Allura rubbed her temples as she sat down next to Keith. “Why does that name sound so familiar….?”   
  


“Forget the name! If Keith’s birth parents were in possession of the doll….do you realize what this means?” said Pidge in realization.

“We are more woven into this web than we thought…..”answered Keith grimly, looking up at the girls who both returned the sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  _“Tch...fools...if you'd stop looking at everything in two toned you'd see the shades in between.”_ Shadow’s clipped reply.
> 
> There was movement in the darkness as Lance immediately took a shot with the right shooter but only a ricocheting sound was heard. 
> 
>  
> 
> _“If you keep thinking that only evil exists in the darkness, then you are just another fool blinded by the light…"_


	25. Secret Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are becoming more serious with the enemy becoming more agitated at the thieves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to start picking up, there will be plenty of moments for Klance, Shallura, and HunkxShay inbetween but they might take a backseat for a bit but they will still be there so it won't be completely serious, but the story will be taking a darker turn soon enough so stay tuned!

The police and Shadow were almost having a staredown with each other, Shadow still had that grin on his face but unlike last time at the Valentine's Day Heist there was a more serious air around him this time around. He stood on top of one of the display cases his arms folded behind him as in front of him, it wouldn't be a heist without some entertainment. So the police were watching Shadow but they were also warily watching the giant chess set as well, and they weren't sure but they were sure this was a call back from Harry Potter as it looked like some of them were moving.

Doing a casual flip he landed on the Queen giving a dramatic bow to the audience,” So glad you could come once more my police force,” Shadow said retaining his balance on the small spot on top of the Queen.   
  


“Got bored and couldn't think of anything original Shadow?” Lance called poking one of the white chess pieces closest to him.   
  


“Oh no, this is to just make a point.” Shadow replied grinning.   
  


“What is it you're after Shadow, what's your game?” Shiro called making the third look at him.

“Our goal is only to serve and protect the Queen.” Shadow declares making the force look at each other in confusion.

“Our?” Matt asked unsurely before a screen appeared from a device on Shadow’s palm and on the screen was someone wearing a similar outfit to Shadow only with green accents, green visor and a green car eared headset.

:: **The Queen must be protected from the King.::** a distorted voice spoke from the screen.    
  


**_“Green Lion…. “_** hissed Matt eyeing the figure on the screen.  
  


“This game of Chess we are playing is much bigger than you realize… ” Shadow said cryptically.  
  


**::We are the Knight and we are the Bishop. With our Rook we shall defend the Queen.::  
  
**

“Pawns of the King shall be sacrificed mercilessly, but at the endgame, it is the Queen who will emerge victorious.”

Lance looked at Shadow and Green Lion blankly."Huuuuh?”

Shadow tilted his head to the side,”was that too much for you McClain?”

Lance went red in the face as he started ranting and making rude gestures and fists at Shadow who just grinned back.

Matt was still glaring at the Green Lion as you could see the smirk on the figure’s face as Shiro frowned at the implications, listening with a keen ear about what the two said. Protecting the Queen from the King he had a suspicion that it wasn't just some sort of random act that the Green Lion and Shadow sent them that data.

“Now as it stands we have work to do, Green Lion?” Shadow said almost fondly,”if you would do the honors and help separate?”

The display detached from Shadow’s Palm and floated in the air as so they could see everything.

:: **As you command Shadow, I think my rival wants a word with me anyway,::** they replied smirking as they pressed something and Lance and Shiro found themselves hefted up by the white bishops before being tossed over the board towards Shadow.   
  


Shadow laughed as he hopped away from the Queen,” Catch me if you can you two~ maybe you'll find exactly how deep in the chess game you really are.”  
  


“Shadoooowwwwww!!!” Lance screeches in the air as Shiro landed first a bit wobbly bit managed to catch Lance.   
  


“Come on let's go Lance, I don't think this is a game like last time,” Shiro said running after Shadow with Lance on his heels.   
  


**::Now, shall we have a game of true wits my rival?::** The green lion said almost mockingly to Matt, **::the pieces are able to be controlled by your computer but let's see how well you do thinking on your feet and protecting your pieces.::  
  
**

Matt narrowed his eyes at Green Lion. “Pawn to E3,” he challenged openly, making Green Lion smirk.

\--------------------

Lance opened fire with his left shooter, sending a barrage of bullets at Shadow who practically melted into the darkness, making it that much harder to target.   
  


“What are you trying to gain from all this, Shadow! Money?! Fame?!” demanded Shiro sliding to a stop in the darkness, trying to pinpoint the thief.

_ “My intentions are the same as yours, Police Chief Shirogane…”  _ Shadow’s voice echoed around the two.  _ “We seek Justice……” _

“Don’t you dare try lump us together with you! You are nothing more than a crook!” growled Lance, his back pressing against Shiro’s own. “If you want Justice you gotta a funny way of showing it!”   
  


_ “My, such a hostile tongue from such a good looking face~”  _ they heard him tease, riling Lance up successfully, __ ”but there are just different ways of doing things I suppose the methods may be different but in the end isn't it the goal that matters?”  
  


“What about all the shit you have to get through to get to that goal Shadow! Stealing the gems and then what you left us with your dagger!” Lance yelled back.

_ “Oh so you did find the gift, Green Lion was a half expecting the other tech to take a while to find it,”  _  Shadow chuckled into the darkness.

“Lance calm down...you know he's doing that on purpose..” Shiro said squeezing Lance’s shoulder,” who's this Queen you're protecting!”

_ “Now isn't that the million dollar question Chief Shirogane? she is the one who seeked myself and Green Lion out, wishing for our services.”  _ Shadow replies as Lance saw a flint and fires but curses when he heard his pellets hit the walls.

“Why didn't she just come to us!? Why not go to the police like normal people?” Lance shouted.   
  


Shadow was silent for a bit making the two unnerved before Shadow replied his voice cold as the arctic.

_ “Don't you believe she tried? Of course that was the first thing she tried but through an unknown transaction beneath her she lost everything but one memory,”  _  was Shadow’s chilling reply, __ ”she worked tirelessly to find evidence of what had happen but it was too smooth, no cracks could be found and she just settled for a while. What does a person do when they have nothing to lose, when they're backed into a corner looking for some sliver of hope? with the risk she took seeking us out?”  
  


“So you're taking advantage of this Queen then.” Shiro snarled angrily, he didn't know if the anger was because of how he felt about Shadow’s opinion about the Police or the police being unable to help someone.   
  


_ “Tch...fools...if you'd stop looking at everything in two toned you'd see the shades in between.”  _ Shadow’s clipped reply _. _

There was movement in the darkness as Lance immediately took a shot with the right shooter but only a ricocheting sound was heard. 

_ “If you keep thinking that only evil exists in the darkness, then you are just another fool blinded by the light…"  _

“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!” roared Lance rapid firing all around him but all he got was chasing a moving figure. 

“Lance!! Stand down!”ordered Shiro gripping the boy’s arm, getting his attention. Lance snapped out of his blind rage and meekly obeyed. 

“There he goes!” pointed the Police Chief seeing Shadow heading  back towards the way they came. 

\-------------------------------

Matt was sweating profusely as the stress and pressure of the game was starting to make his nose bleed.

Green Lion was truly a tough opponent as they tore through the chessboard, destroying majority of Matt’s white pieces. Matt held his sleeve to his nose as he watched Green Lion make their move.  
  


**::Rook to C2::**

Matt’s heart sank when the Black Rook moved into position, in direct line of the White King.    
  


**::Check::  
  
**

Matt swallowed his eyes searching the board for a way out. His Queen was held hostage by the Black Knight, and Matt’s King had his escapes blocked by Black Rook, Two black Pawns and a Bishop. 

Matt breathed slowly as he called out his move. 

“King to C4…” he commanded as his piece moved, taking out a pawn while simultaneously bringing him out of the path of the Black Rook. Matt was about heave a sigh of relief until he saw the smirk on Green Lion’s face. 

“No!” exclaimed Matt in horror when turned back to board realizing that he had missed the Black Queen sitting  in plain view of position A2 and had moved his King right into its path. “How did I miss that piece?! ”

**::Not all enemies lurk in the dark. The most dangerous ones stand in the light with you::** Green Lion explained in a cryptic tone as they moved their Black  Queen piece, effectively taking out the King.  ****_::Checkmate!::  
  
_

**_“_ ** **Fucking Dammit! What the hell did you meant by that!?”** Matt scowled before he heard Shiro over his com,”Shiro?!”   
  


::Shadow is heading towards you! Get the force ready!:: Shiro commanded.

But it was too late. Matt saw a figure leap up onto the chess pieces hopping from each one and then over head of Matt, and the police force but not before he threw something down trapping the majority of the police. 

Some of the police that didn't get caught ran after Shadow while Shiro and Lance came back.

:: **Shadow you ready? I'm all done here.::** Green lion said,

**“** Yeah I got what I came for, some of it kind of disappointing but it's the best we got for now, meet up with you in five!” Shadow said.

**:: Alright heading to the rendezvous point see you there. Ta-ta my rival maybe next time~::** Green Lion said leaving.

**“** Matt what happened!? Why are you bleeding!?” Shiro asked.   
  


“Green Lion really is that good, but your warning came too late, he already left. Come on, we can catch them if we hurry,” Matt said as Shiro and Lance helped him up dragging him outside and into a police car just as they saw a  black motorcycle take off.

They got into the car and Shiro gunned it following after them. He blared his sirens as many of the cars got out of the way as he followed after them. They followed them up onto the highway where they were weaving in and out of traffic, though they suddenly noticed a motorcycle flashing by them.

“Shadow there's someone approaching us and it's not Shiro and the others!” Green Lion hissed and squeaked when Shadow made a sharp  turn  just as he felt a spray of bullets just barely miss them and actually hit a few cars near him.   
  


“Send a message and get everyone off the highway,” Shadow scowled, trying to avoid their pursuers.   
  


“Are you serious!?”  
  


“Just do it! I'm not having any more casualties!”  
  


Green Lion nodded and adjusted their headset and took control of the radio frequencies while keeping their arms right around Shadow.

\--------------

**::This is Police Chief Shirogane issuing an emergency call! Anyone who is on the highway 45 heading  North take the nearest off ramp immediately! I repeat get off the highway and do not enter it until further notice! There is a high speed chase in progress take the nearest ramp off immediately!::  
  
**

“What the…” Shiro gawked.   
  


:: **Again do not enter highway 45 and stay off of it until further notice!This is for your own safety I am issuing this order!::  
  
**

“Was that you?! Did they just issued an order using **_your_** voice?!” asked Lance incredulously.  
  


“Who cares?! Some maniac is shooting **_real guns_**!!!!!” screamed Matt hanging onto the head of Lance’s seat for dear life.  
  


Shiro quickly grabbed his radio. “All units respond! This is Police Chief Shirogane! We have a 10-32 while currently in the middle of a 10-80 on Highway 45! We need back up right now! “   
  


::Sir about the earlier call?:: One unit asked.

“Block off the the exits towards the North, some people are chasing after Shadow and they are not friendly fire! Keep any civilians off the Highway! And better call in two ambulances for good measure!” Shiro commanded.   
  


::Sir yes sir!::  
  


The group could tell that the earlier call was working as the further up they got the less and less cars there were for any stray bullets to get to them, what they could see now was there really was somebody after Shadow and Green Lion as they zoomed down the highway.

“Pick it up Shiro, we can get their plate or at least try to stop them from causing any harm.” Lance said as he resisted sticking his head out the window, in case they decided to turn fire on them.

Shiro didn’t need any encouragement on that and pressed harder on the patrol car as they tried to catch up on the two bikes.

“What I don’t get, why are they after Shadow and Green Lion?” Matt asked, “is there something we’re missing?”

“Maybe, they seem to know  **_a lot more_ ** that’s going on than we do unfortunately…” Shiro grimaced as they were gaining on the two.

They watched as Shadow who was driving was making very sharp turns so they didn’t get a clear shot, especially on Green Lion who Matt saw was smaller than he would’ve thought as they clung to Shadow’s back.

\--------------

“Shadow the emblem on the bike, I recognize it as one of Zarkon’s.” Green Lion hissed as Shadow managed to swerve around another attack, “we need to stop them or at least make  **_them_ ** crash.”

“How? As tempted as I am to throw my daggers at the bike I don’t want  **_them_ ** to have one.” Shadow replied and saw Green Lion smirked, “what did you do…”

“I may have...Mach 5’d your bike a bit.” they replied.

“You did  **_what_ ** to my bike!?”

“It was a necessity we felt, now hurry up press one of the buttons so we can get these guys off our asses!”

“As long as you didn’t install any guns on my bike” Shadow said making another hard turn and flicking the handle where he saw some buttons close to his thumb, “here we go!”

He pressed the button that had B on it and just in time as another wave of bullets came but a shield dome had appeared making the green Lion smirk as Shadow laughed and braked a bit where he was able get behind them since they were going fast and pressed another button where a grappling hook appeared and hooked onto the back of the other’s bike, Shadow smirked as he braked suddenly causing the bike in front to jerk violently causing them to drop a rifle.    
  


“Release and cheese it Shadow!” commanded GL.  
  


Shadow nodded as he unhooked the grappler and revved the bike, picking up speed and zooming past the other bike. 

\--------- 

“Did you see that?! That was awesome!” exclaimed Lance excitedly earning a look from the other two. “what? It was!”

“I hate to say this, but we have to help them!” declared Shiro gunning it."They're our only good lead on this case!" 

Matt quickly strapped himself in his seat and held his computer tightly, praying to all the deities he could think off. Lance quickly reloaded his gauntlet shooters but Shiro gripped his arm.  
  


“Lance, no!"   
  


“But they are shooting already!”   
  


“With  **_real_ ** bullets!!!”   
  


“I can at least take out their bike!”   
  


“I said No Lance!”   
  


Just as the car was gaining on the strange motorcycle, the rider on back seat turned around and began firing at Shiro’s car  with a pistol, one of the bullets hitting the windscreen while Matt ducked for cover. 

Shiro clicked his tongue and drove the car closer."Lance?”   
  


“Yes Sir?”   
  


“Go nuts.”   
  


Lance grinned as he wore his goggles. “With pleasure." 

With Hunk’s modifications on the goggles he pressed a button where it showed the target, being the exhaust pipe of the motorcycle and where to aim exactly, he silently thanked Hunk for making these gadgets for him as these were much easier to carry around rather than his glocks, even if he did have a mini one on him just in case. 

Shiro managed to get the car out of the way when the rider on the back seat  continued firing with the pistol Lance ducked making sure he had a clear shot without any risk of him getting injured in the process. Once he heard the bullets stop, the guy having to take time to reload while the driver was trying to catch up to Shadow and GL, since those two seemed to be the target.   
  


Lance took aim as he leaned slightly out the window taking aim at the exhaust pipe and fired several precise shots that were immediately sucked into the exhaust pipe and you could already hear the tiny pellets causing damage as the clanking was coming from the engine.  Lance used another round for extra insurance. The motorcycle driver you could see was trying to regain control as the motorcycle started to sputter and the engine was smoking. Lance grinned at his work as he changed the target of the sniper scope to the hands of the guy with the pistol making sure to get rid of any firearms they had before he took aim at the driver hoping to make them lose more control.   
  


“Good going Lance!” Shiro said as he was practically behind the bike as Lance took aim and had several pellets hit the guys hand making him curse and drop the pistol as Shiro rammed the bike from behind sending it spinning. 

The impact caused the riders to be thrown as they hit ground rolling. Shiro quickly pulled over as he and Lance got out and ran to the perpetrators just as two more squad cars  and the EMTs arrived on scene. 

Lance quickly looked up just in time to see Shadow and GL fleeing the scene into the night and he sighed, slightly dejected and took off his goggles. 

“Guess you win this round too…" he muttered as the EMTs wheeled their two new suspects into the ambulances. 

\------------------------ 

“Good ol'Lance-a-Roo~ I knew we could count on him~” said Pidge triumphantly, removing her wig, visors and headset as she and Keith entered another secret room, directly under the Lion House. 

“Still, we should be more cautious now. No doubt, Zarkon sent those guys to take us out, ”noted Keith removing his mask and placing it onto a dummy. 

Pidge walked behind a curtain to change out of the costume Allura made especially for her. “Good point, if one of us gets hit during a heist, it will blow too many doors wide open.”

“We should revise our tools, maybe upgrade somethings…” suggested the boy, already back in his usual clothes, slipping on his jacket just as Pidge emerged from behind the curtain dressed in her normal attire as well. 

“Good idea,” agreed the girl putting on her glasses. 

Keith waited patiently by a ladder for Pidge to catch up, before the two started climbing. 

\---------------- 

In the Lion House foyer, the door to the hall closet slowly creaked as the two cautiously stuck their heads out, making sure the coast is clear before emerging. 

When they didn't hear anything but Hunk’s snoring the two headed to the room sighing. Tonight has been way too close, he was actually glad that Pidge had messed with his bike other wise it would've taken longer to get rid of those two.

When they got to their room Pidge wobbled over to her closet and changes into her onesie yawning.

“How was your chess match with Matt?” Keith asked changing himself into a pair of red shorts and a black tank top for bed, the two figures they'd talk to Allura tomorrow about the upgrades.

“Fun~ he's gotten better but he still missed the obvious.” Pidge replied jumping back in bed before snuggling under her blankets. She heard Keith sigh,”about the same for Shiro and Lance?”

“Shiro seemed to really think about what I said Lance on the other hand didn't seems to want to understand.” Keith replied.   
  


“Don't worry Keith he's stubborn but eventually he’ll get it.” Pidge yawned,” g’night Keith.”   
  


“Mm night, I'm going to get a quick drink and snack,” Keith said as Pidge yawned nodding as she turned over while Keith headed downstairs.   
  


It gave Keith time with his thoughts as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat.   
  


_ Don’t you dare try lump us together with you! You are nothing more than a crook! _

__ SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!  
  


Keith winced as he rubbed his arm, that anger that Lance had when he had yelled at him as Shadow it felt weird...and wrong…

“You know if you stand in front of the fridge for that long you’re gonna catch a cold.” An amused voice said behind Keith making him jump a bit, he turned to see Lance there grinning at him.

“G-got caught up in my thoughts and trying to find a snack...wanna split something?”’Keith asked quietly as Lance’s own stomach answered that question.

Lance chuckled sheepishly as he sat while Keith was able to dig out some leftover Bread pudding from dinner. After heating it up a bit in the microwave, Keith grabbed a couple of spoons and sat next to Lance, much to his surprise. 

“Uh…. Isn’t easier if you sat across the counter?” asked a slightly flustered Lance.  
  


“Don’t wanna, don’t care. It’s warmer seating next to you,” replied Keith scooping a mouthful of the pudding into his mouth, savoring the sweetness and warmth of the food unaware that he was the reason Lance was radiating heat like hotpad.   
  


“Ok…” Lance replied quietly, starting to eat as well.  
  


There was an awkward silence between them as Lance kept stealing side glances at his crush, finding his innocent reactions to the food incredibly endearing. 

His heart skipped a beat when Keith brushed his hair behind his ear, exposing the nape of his neck. 

He could see the creamy skin practically glowing under the hum of the fluorescent light of the kitchen. It was smooth and unmarked which seemed wrong in Lance’s head, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wanting to pull Keith closer and wrapping him in his arms, to just lean down and-   
  


“Lance?”   
  


The Latino boy blinked when he realized he had unconsciously moved closer to Keith  making their faces close that he could see the flush in the other boy’s face. Lance face burned as he quickly moved back, almost too fast as Keith had to catch his wrist so he didn't fall over.

“S-sorry! I...I didn't mean to...I'll just…” Lance said since the snack had been finished for a while and tried to escape but he felt Keith grip his wrists harder and pull him back close, making Lance burn crimson again as he was practically side to side with Keith.

“Lance are you okay? You were out of it and rather quiet,” Keith asked concerned looking at the other male, “you know you can talk to me too if you need anything.”

Lance smiled gratefully at Keith and although he was tempted he knew better than to talk about the case, especially after he vowed to Shiro. Instead, Lance just mussed up Keith’s hair and snapped a picture with his phone. 

“The heck was that for?!” demanded Keith in surprise, smoothing down his hair while Lance cackled. 

“Hah! I finally got it! A picture of you not looking perfect!” declared Lance triumphantly until he looked at the photo, only to see Keith’s photo looked akin to a cover model on a Calvin Klein ad. His messed up hair only just served to make him look more attractive.    
  


_“Dammit!"_ hissed Lance through his teeth disappointingly while Keith just rolled his eyes.  
  


“You are so random..." he commented bluntly.  
  


“And you're too pretty and adorable…” Lance grumbled not realizing what he said until he looked at Keith and saw pink flare up on his cheeks,”....I said that out loud didn't I…”

“Yeah...you really...did…you think I'm pretty?” Keith asked as Lance coughed rubbing his neck.   
  


“I did call you pretty boy when we first met each other…” Lance replied.   
  


“Well yeah, but at that time those sounded like insults,” Keith replied looking at Lance who was still red in the face and couldn't help but lean against him and sigh as he felt Lance stiffen,”such a weirdo...even if you are attractive yourself…”   
  


“What?”   
  


“Nothing!” said Keith suddenly standing up. “I’m going to bed! Night!” he announced, hurriedly leaving the kitchen.   
  


Lance’s face was as red as a beacon, watching Keith leave. Slowly, Lance got off the stool and sank to the floor,trying to wrap his head around what Keith said.  
  


__ Such a weirdo...even if you are attractive yourself…  
  


__..Even if you are attractive yourself….  
  


__ You are attractive yourself……  
  


__ Attractive yourself……  
  


“Holy shit….” mumbled Lance flopping to the kitchen floor as he clutched his beating chest. “I really  **_am_ ** in love with him…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Hey… “ said Lance softly placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to, that's fine. But surely there’s gotta be something you want to do for fun? Something that’s more Keith than Kaito. ”
> 
> “I… I… “Keith seemed to struggle to say, closing his eyes, thinking hard. ‘What do I want?’


	26. Bros Day Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nice day out to the mall with the group of Lion's House after some morning shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more lightheartedness and fun with the group!

\---------------------------------

(The Next Morning)

\----------------------------------

“Lance...buddy...are you okay?” Hunk asked gently shaking Lance who was mindlessly stirring his cereal. His roommate had been in a bit of a daze since he woke up and was wondering if the police work was starting to get to him,”is it about work?”

“No...Urgh..hunk how did you feel before you and Shay got together?” Lance asked looking at Hunk.

“Uh well...kinda painful and the pining oh man...and then there was the dancing around each other.” Hunk said chuckling at how ridiculous the two had been when they both liked each other,”something happened with Keith again didn't it?”

“Yes...how can a guy be so pretty and cute and still be oblivious!?” Lance groaned laying his head on the table.

“Wow what happened?” Hunk asked.

“ **_He called me attractive!”_ ** Lance replied though muffled from his face planted against the table.

Hunk’s mouth dropped but then grinned,”This is good! That means you have a good chance you know! And you already went on two dates with him!”

**_“Those were not dates!”_ ** Lance declared making a face similar to a demon making Hunk shrink back a bit. 

“Ok, ok, calm your nips,” said Hunk gently putting up his hands. “But seriously, dude. What you are doing to yourself? Not healthy at all.”  
  


Lance whined like a sad puppy making Hunk pat his back comfortingly while sighing.  
  


“Even if I wanted to tell him how I feel… but I don’t I can’t…. “

“Oh?”  


“I think he has a thing for Pidge…..”  
  


Hunk froze in his patting and stared at Lance hard. “Say what?”  
  


“I think he and Pidge are going out….”  
  


“Are you sure about that?” Hunk asked,”I mean I know they're close and all but do you really think so? You could be over exaggerating.”  
  


“Hunk they're practically joined at the hip when they knew each other for week.” Lance groaned.

“They have a lot of common ground, they are taking the same classes together!”

“They're always with each other,”

“Again they probably have same teachers and studies Lance.”

“I nearly saw them kissing once!”

“Dude you were probably too far away to see clearly,” Hunk sighed.  
  


“Keith invited him to Japan to meet his  **_family_ ** , how is that not an incentive they're dating or at least Keith really likes Pidge!?”

“Ah...okay you got me there…”

“And that huge silent treatment between the two as well!! You don't have  **_that_ ** intense of ignoring each other unless you really liked the other person!” 

“Lance...buddy...this is all observation, have either of them  **said they** were dating?” Hunk tried to cheer up his friend.

“No but it's kinda obvious isn't it!?” Lance whines looking at Hunk,”this isn't fair….”

While this was going on a small Pidgeon was hiding behind the kitchen entrance listening to this with an amused expression.  
  


‘ _ Interesting..’ _ She thought as she saw Keith yawn and reach the bottom of the stairs and walked up to him.  
  


“Hey Keith, I was barely asleep when you came running back into the room and dove into your bed, what happened?” She asked grinning.

“Nothing! Just uh had a talk that's all...with Lance...I ran into him.” Keith coughed pink on his face,” nothing happened!”

“I never said anything did.” Pidge replied smirking knowing something did happen.

Keith made a face at Pidge and just began smooshing her face repeatedly. “You little Stink you!”

“Aaawwwww, woo whoa woo WUV wii~”Pidge laughed through her smooshed cheeks. 

“You know I do, Pidge~” replied Keith with a smirk as he pecked her on the forehead.  
  


A sudden squeak of shoes caught their attention at that moment as Pidge and Keith saw Hunk staring at them halfway out through the kitchen door. “Hey guuuuuys~What’s going on here?” he asked innocently. 

Unbeknownst to the other two, Hunk had clamped a hand over Lance’s entire face and was actually holding him up in the air as Lance clung to Hunk’s arm  as his legs flailed about. 

Pidge grinned like she knew something even though her face was still being squished by Keith, though she pokes him and he let go finally before she answered,”Nothing just teasing my  **_best friend_ ** making sure he's awake this time around for breakfast,”

“One time Pidge it was just one time that happened and it wasn't even that long ago,” Keith sighed as he walked into the kitchen pass Pidge and about to pass Hunk who realized Lance was turning blue and dropped him. 

Though that was the sight Keith walked into seeing Lance gasp and wheeze on the floor.

“Lance!? Are you okay you didn’t choke on your food again did you!?” Keith said running to Lance’s side as he got color back in his face.

“Not this time…” Lance wheezes though he gave Hunk a look saying they'd be talking later, though he was red with Keith fretting over him, the last time they hung out he was a bit accident prone.

Hunk laughed nervously as Pidge was trying not to laugh at the sheer hilarity of it all.  
  


“Alright if you're sure...where’s Coran and Allura?” Keith asked.

“Coran had to run out really quickly with Allura something had come up so we’re fending for ourselves for now.” Hunk replied.

“Huh...okay.” Keith said as he opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs,”I might as well make something, Pidge you want an omurice? Hunk? Lance?”  


“Uh sure sounds interesting.” Hunk replied curiously.

“Better than my soggy cereal.” Lance said pushing it away.

Pidge got a mischievous grin,”only if you write on it like in those cafe’s!”

“ **_No!”_ **  Keith said immediately turning red, as he busied himself with making breakfast for everyone.

“Cafes?” Hunk and Lance asked.  
  


“Oh there are these things called Butler cafe’s Chikage and Aoko dragged me to where you're catered by some handsome men and when you order an omurice from them they write something lovey dovey on top.” Pidge replied innocently. “They also have Maid Cafes which kinda have the same schtick but with girls.”  
  


“Why did they bring you to a Butler Cafe?” asked Lance quirking an eyebrow while Pidge gave an indifferent shrug.

“Keith knows some pretty aggressive ladies.”  
  


Hunk and Lance turned to Keith for answers but the Asian boy was concentrating on chopping up the ingredients. The other were quite surprised and impressed at how efficient Keith was with the knife and the speed he was able to prepare all the ingredients while preparing the rice in the rice cooker. Hunk and Lance didn’t even  _ KNOW _ they had one in the house!

The three other tenants watched in interest as Keith began blending stuff together while starting up the stove. The rice cooker sounded indicating the rice was ready  as Keith scooped out the rice and began frying it with the other ingredients while simultaneously preparing the omelettes.

The smell of the cooking was making the other trio’s mouth water as they sat in anticipation.

\------------------------------

“Brunch is served,” said Keith setting out four plates of Omurice on the kitchen counter. Three were for Lance, Hunk and Pidge and one for Keith himself as he whipped off the apron he borrowed from the hook.

Hunk lifted up the plate and looked at the dish from all angles in fascination. It was hard to believe that within this wrapped up yellow lump, there was all kinds of ingredients mixed into fried rice. It was so neatly wrapped up in the omelette too. The omelette itself too was so perfectly fried and yellow that the boys can’t believe that this dish was an actual real thing.

“Dude you gotta teach me how to make this!” Hunk said poking the food with his fork,” it looks too good to be real! I almost feel bad to destroying it and eating it!”

“Sure it's easy the hardest is part is usually the egg part making it thin enough to wrap around the rice,” Keith replied eating his own food as he watched the others stare at the plates,”it's going to get cold you know.”

“Just let me have this for a minute,” Hunk said as he took a quick picture before digging into the food,”oh man the fried rice with the egg...I can taste all the spices and everything…so good.”

Lance took a bite and he immediately got the kick of spice Hunk was talking about but it sort of reminded him of his Abuela’s special spicy Mexican rice and he smiles at the memories it brought. Still the food was damn good as he dug more into it.  
  


“Why didn't you ever make this before?” Pidge asked as Keith shrugged.

“Wasn't sure if you guys would like it or not,” Keith replied shrugging,” but if you like it that much I'll have to make more for breakfast when Coran doesn't do the cooking.”

“Please yes,” Lance said eating another spoonful,”this is one of the best things I've eaten.”

“Better than Laila’s burgers or garlic knots?” Keith teased.  
  


“I said it was good, not that good,” Lance sniffed back but there was a grin on his face,”still you really should make this again and maybe anything else you've learned if you can cook this good.”  
  


“Yeah and I'll help too, I need to learn some new recipes anyway!” Hunk insisted making Keith nod, as the larger male grinned back happily.

Keith looked embarrassed but happy that they all likes his food and even wanting him to make it more and with other dishes.

“Sooo why would you go red  when I mentioned one of those cafe's Keith?” Pidge asked enjoying her omelette while Keith made a pinched face,” did you actually have to work in one?”  
  


That got the other two staring as Keith groaned his face red as he buried it in his hands.

“Wow really? No offense but it doesn't seem like your thing,” Lance said.

“It isn't my thing and never will be,” Keith grimaced trying not to remember.

“Seriously!?” Pidge asked before she was laughing and holding her stomach,”how did they get you to volunteer for that!?”

“I didn't do it voluntarily, it was voted in...they wanted the ‘Kuroba Brothers’ as part of the cafe..it...was….torture…” Keith groaned.

Pidge continues to laugh until she was hit with a realization and looked at Keith with a grin similar to a Cheshire cat’s.

“You have pictures,” Pidge said as Keith shot up and glared at Pidge,” knowing your brother he took some with your phone…”  
  


“Pidge no…”  
  


“Pidge yes!”

 

Keith felt his jacket and paled when he realized he left his phone upstairs but before he could even move Pidge was out of their seat and cackling.

“Shit...I knew I should've deleted them but got lazy.” Keith groaned, preparing himself for the enviable. He knew Pidge would be able to get pass his code for the phone she could hack into companies for crying out loud.

“Hahahaha I found the pictures! Come here you two.” Pidge laughed running back with Keith’s phone, Hunk and Lance moved over wanting to see while Keith had a sulky pout on him.

The trio stared at the phone with dropped jaws. They were not expecting to see what they saw.  
  


“Oh…” started Pidge with bulging eyes. 

“My…”added Hunk with a blush. 

“Quiznak…..” finished Lance looking up to Keith had hidden his face in his hands.  
  


_“It was a_ ** _MAID_** _cafe?!”_ screeched Pidge in disbelief flipping the phone around to show Keith and Kaito crossdressing as maids. They both had long black wigs on and matching _Maid Sama_ maid costumes to match. Not surprisingly, Kaito was into it as he posed cutely with a peace sign while Keith was blushing and reluctant also holding up a peace sign. 

The crazy thing was, they both looked so damn convincing as girls that the trio couldn’t believe that the two in the photo were actually the Kuroba  **brothers.  
**   


Hunk smiled as he smooshed his own face. “You guys looked sooo cuuuuute~!”  
  


_'Shit… even as a_ ** _girl_** _he looks hot!’_ thought Lance in despair.  
  


“Wow...you really make a good looking girl...and you were voted into that?” Pidge said staring at the photo before flipping to some of the others and couldn't help but whistle making Keith go redder.  
  


“Please...stop...I try not to think about that…” Keith whined as he looked at the trio who were going through the rest of them. Kai’s phone just had to ‘mysteriously’ disappear and used his phone to take all the photos that day,”and yes it was unanimous…”  
  


“Keith...how long ago were these taken?” Hunk couldn't help but ask as he looked between the photos and to the reddening dark haired across from them,”cuz the date on them are pretty recent.”

“Last year spring festival…” Keith muttered out,” they wanted to do something different and that's what happened.”

“Damn Keith, I can see why you uh...don't like mentioning it…” Hunk said laughing sheepishly while Pidge snickered.

“Just imagine having to greet every guest with  __ Welcome Back Master~”   
  


Lance felt his whole body go warm at the thought of hearing Keith actually say that, looking at the way Keith was biting his lip nervously and looking at them had his eyes slowly go back to the photos.  


The blush seemed forever painted on each and every photo of Keith and Kaito, what's more though Keith would have one hand free and his other hand was always attached to Kaito’s own or holding onto his dress so they wouldn't get separated.  
  


Pidge looked up at Keith expectantly, who vigorously shook his head.   
  


“No, Pidge."  
  


“Please?”  
  


“No, I’m not gonna say it."  
  


“Pleasepleaseplease?”  
  


“I don’t wanna do it!” protested Keith looking incredibly uncomfortable as Pidge burst into a barrage of _Pleases’_ while bouncing around the older boy.  
  


Hunk just stood there watching the younger one while Lance noticed how incredibly stressed Keith was getting. Immediately Lance stepped in and lifted Pidge by her collar, pulling her away and tossing her to Hunk who caught her.  
  


“Knock it off Pidge!” snapped Lance standing protectively in front of Keith.  
  


Pidge folded her arms and pouted. “Awwwww, come on! You wanna hear it too, don’t you?!”

Lance pursed his lips.  _ “Kinda…” _ he mumbled admittedly before shaking his head and frowning. “No! Not if it is making him uncomfortable!”

Lance suddenly grabbed Keith’s hand much to his surprise and dragged him out of the kitchen and upstairs as Pidge climbed onto Hunk’s shoulders and blew a raspberry at the two.   
  


“ ****_PARTY POOPERS!!!”_  
  


_“Deal with it ya Tater-tot!!”_ retorted Lance followed by a slamming of a door.  
  


Hunk raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at Pidge. “You did that on purpose didn’t you?” he said as Pidge gave a sneaky smile and rested her head on folded arms atop Hunk’s head. 

“Yes. Yes I did.”

\--------------------- 

Keith blushed as Lance had sat him down on Lance’s bed while Lance himself flopped into a chair. 

“Oy… that Pidgeon…..”groaned Lance rubbing his temples. 

“Uh…” he heard Keith began to say as Lance looked over to him. 

“You doing ok Buddy?”

Keith slightly nodded. “Thanks for the rescue…”

“It’s cool man….” replied Lance rocking back and forth in his chair, staring at the ceiling while Keith blinked at him.  
  


Compared to how Lance appeared initially, Keith was really seeing the other in a whole new respectable light. At first, Keith thought he was just gonna have to deal with another Hakuba in school over the course of time he’s hung out with Lance, he’s shown to be a really sweet, caring guy.   
  


Keith let out a small snicker, alerting Lance who quirked an eyebrow at him.   
  


“What? What’s so funny?”  
  


Keith propped his head on his arms."Nothing much, it just occured to me that you are really good at taking care of others~”  
  


“Well when you come from a huge family, with little brothers, big brothers, big sisters and little sisters as the middle child you kinda pick things up and use it.” Lance replied before his stomach protested a bit and he flushed, “shit left our food down stairs, and with how good they are I wouldn’t put it past Pidge and Hunk to eat them. **_BE RIGHT BACK!!_ ** So stay!”   
  


Keith blinked when Lance zoomed out of the door, he could briefly hear some arguing downstairs as he stood up and looked around curiously around Lance’s half of the room. He could already tell what Lance’s favorite color was and why he loved the ocean, half of his room walls were covered in a variety of pictures whether it was from the ocean, posters of famous surfers, foreign places that Lance probably wanted to visit on day. He moved closer to some pictures that he saw people in and saw a whole group of people surrounding Lance as he was grinning brightly, dressed up in a wet suit with blue streaks on the side standing next to a surfboard and holding out a gold medal looking proud. He saw the exact same medal hanging right next to the picture.  
  


His fingers traced the medal as he read the inscription.  
  


“Young Adult Surfer League Winner…” Keith said looking amazed, he knew Lance really loved the ocean but if he competed in surfing he must’ve been really good, it was little things like these learning about Lance that made him want to know more about him, like what got him into surfing so much he competed, why he decided to be a cop rather than go pro…

Trailing over the walls littered with more pictures of his family, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw many of them had Lance playing around with what looked like his siblings, whether it was celebrating something or an outside barbecue with Hunk and his family along with Pidge.

“Hey I’m back!” Lance said shutting the door with his foot as he held the two barely eaten Omurice in his hands looking rather proudly as if he had saved them from Pidge and Hunk’s evil clutches.  
  


Letting out a soft chuckle he walked over and took one of the plates.  
  


“Thanks Lance...I hope you don’t mind but I looked around your room. You did surfing competitively?” Keith asked as he sat back on the bed to eat his food and this time Lance went back to his chair but he moved closer to Keith where he could prop his feet on the bed.  
  


“Yeah every summer they’d hold these competitions with cash prizes, I’d always enter them and even if I didn’t win it was mostly for the thrill, but when I won it was just an amazing feeling. It’s how I saved up and bought my first surfboard so I wouldn’t have to keep borrowing my brother’s.” Lance chuckled looking fondly at the medal, “that was the first time I won competing against other young adults my age. Usually I’d get second or third place but all those late night practices paid off, hahaha you wouldn't believe how pissed off mama was when I’d tried to sneak back in after sunset.”   
  


“ I can only guess~” chuckled Keith when he noticed an old photo on Lance’s desk. In the picture was a small child who Keith knew immediately was Lance probably at about six years old, sitting on the shoulders of a middle-aged man who Lance was a spitting image off.   
  


Lance looked at the photo and smiled nostalgically, picking it off the desk, while putting his plate down. “That’s my dad~ He was a detective, like almost everyone in my family,” explained Lance tracing the man’s image before setting it down and pulling open a drawer and removing an old police badge. “He was killed in the line of duty when I was a kid.”

Keith immediately sensed the sadness from Lance as he sat down again. “Oh...I’m sorry to hear that…”  
  


“It’s...he was the best ya know,” Lance said looking down at the photo, “ had a lot of medals of honors, and awards for civil service and going above and beyond in his line of work, he’d always have all these amazing stories and how he felt when he helped others.”

“So that’s why you wanted to become a detective like him rather than pursue surfing?” Keith asked quietly nibbling on his food before he put it next to him wanting to hear move about Lance.

“I got offers and stuff too but Dad, he’s always been my inspiration to be like him and do what’s right in the line of duty,” Lance said smiling, as he handed the badge over to Keith as he tentatively took it and could practically feel the weight of how important this was to Lance, “so I wanted to do him proud by being the best detective I can.”

“I...think you can do it Lance, honestly from what I’ve seen and learned from hanging out with you, you have a huge heart and a good sense of loyalty,” Keith said smiling,”I think you’ll be a great detective.”  
  


Lance flushed at the praise but grinned nonetheless.  
  


“So what about you? You’ve done magic all your life?” Lance asked as Keith thought back.  
  


“More or less...it was something that I found fun to do when dad was teaching Kai and I wanted to join in. Seeing dad and Kai work hard on never doing the same trick twice when performing, a lot of thought goes into the tricks.” Keith said before Lance poked his head, “Hey don’t poke me!”

“I asked what got you into magic not to hear about your brother’s love of it Keith.” Lance said making Keith blink and Lance sighed,”it’s not that your brother isn’t interesting Keith, but I wanna hear more about what you liked and found fun. Like me and my surfing, did you have anything like that?”

Keith opened his mouth only to have nothing come out before closing it and thinking hard about it."Huh… I never really thought about it…” Keith said coming to a realization as he pondered.  
  


Lance furrowed his brows, slightly concerned. “Keith… was there anything you did in your life that was something  **_you_ ** actually wanted to do?”  
  


“Pssh! Ye-”  
  


“That does not involve your brother in anyway?” Lance quickly added, silencing Keith instantly.  
  


Keith thought harder when he suddenly lit up and snapped his fingers. “My bike!"  
  


“What?”  
  


“I have been working on that bike all through my high school years! I really wanted to build something one of a kind for myself!”

Lance nodded approvingly."There we go. You sir need to make your own identity!” declared Lance standing up. 

“My own identity? But I already have that don't I?” Keith blinked confused until Lance poked his nose and had to stop himself from grinning when Keith’s face automatically scrunched up.  
  


“Nope! Your own identity means being selfish and doing things  **you** enjoy yourself and absolutely nothing that has to do with your brother.” Lance said and was surprised at the slightly scared look that flashed and the unsure look that followed.  
  


“Lance...I'm not sure…” Keith said, doing things for himself and actually be selfish? He...he wasn't sure how to feel, being in Altea he realized how much he depended on Kaito and wanted to make his brother shine. It never occurred to Keith to consider any benefits for himself. 

“Hey… “ said Lance softly placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to, that's fine. But surely there’s gotta be something you want to do for fun? Something that’s more  _ Keith  _ than  _ Kaito.  _ ”  
  


“I… I… “Keith seemed to struggle to say, closing his eyes, thinking hard. ‘ _ What  _ **_do_ ** __ I want?’   
  


Keith has always been a go with the flow kind of person. He never considered there was something, he himself actually wanted to do. Keith was always contented in taking the backseat rather than voicing his thoughts. He never argued unless it was necessary. Just the thought of making a decision for his own sake was a foreign concept. Keith slowly lifted his head to look at Lance, whose eyes were full of concern. Only one thought came to him.   
  


“Can we hang out together?” Keith asked in small voice.   
  


Lance’s hair practically stood up at how adorable Keith looked asking in a shy voice. “W-w-w-with me?”  
  


Keith nodded looking at Lance with huge eyes. “and Hunk and Pidge too… I want us all to hang out more as friends.. ”  


Lance deflated a bit as he crumbled slightly inside but regardless he smiled at Keith’s innocence and ruffled his hair.   
  


“Oi!” said Keith in protest grabbing at Lance’s hands.   
  


“Hey, if that’s something  **_you_ ** want? Let’s do it!” grinned Lance cheerfully.   
  


****_Ba-Dump-BaDump!_  
  


Keith’s heart skipped a beat as he glowed red, grasping Lance’s hands. “Thank you…. “ he whispered quietly as Lance  smiled back before practically flying out the room hollering for Pidge and Hunk. 

\------------------------- 

“Alrighty Keith! Where to?!”asked Lance excitedly as everyone piled into Lance’s car. Keith sitting shotgun with Lance in the Driver's seat while Hunk and Pidge sat in the back. 

“Uh..” Keith replied trying to think of a place but nothing was coming up, he had forgotten a tiny detail...

“Lance...besides your seaside date, Keith hasn’t been outside the campus since he first started here.” Pidge spoke up from behind, “he barely leaves the campus unlike the rest of us...well except for the parks right Keith?”

“Yeah...the parks I’ve been through but uh yeah mainly I’ve been driving around so where’s a good place?” Keith asked looking behind him at Hunk who snapped his fingers.

“Downtown Altea to the mall! It has a store for like EVERYTHING so we can go walking around there!”  Hunk said making Keith smile, he was really glad that Keith wanted to spend time with not only Lance and Pidge but himself too, “there’s also a bunch of restaurants we can eat there later and the place is huge!”

“Maybe we should grab a child’s leash for Pidge so we don’t lose him.” Lance snickered and yelped when Pidge kicked his seat since he was sitting right behind him.

“Just get driving already why don’t you?” Pidge huffed as Lance cursed in spanish before starting up the old car, he gave a few short spurts before he pulled it out of the garage and headed over to Downtown Altea.   
  


While Pidge and Hunk were talking about the stores they wanted to check out, Keith had the window opened and was watching the town fly by, looking at all the little shops and cafes even several food trucks which seemed to surprise Lance but he made a note to take Keith down by the beach where there was a whole slew of food trucks for Keith to check out.

There was so much of the world Keith hadn’t experienced and he was the same age as him and the others but anything not involving his brother seemed to make him nervous , Lance made a promise he would show Keith anything and everything he could to make the other one stand out more and outside of his brother’s shadow.

\-------------

The first stop they went to was the giant Barnes and Nobles bookstore that was in the mall, the four of them walked around with Hunk picking up a new recipe book and an new engineering book, Pidge found a few new books on coding and computers while Keith walked with Lance. 

“Lance they have books on all the space missions!” Keith said as they got to the science/Sci-Fi section or more specifically the section that was completely filled with books on space, whether it was alien theories, moon missions, satellites that were launched, even the fictional books on space caught his attention.

Keith absolutely lit up, browsing through the variety of books as Lance watched. Finally, he was getting somewhere with the boy, who  was hopping from shelf to shelf like an excited puppy in a room full of chew toys.  
  


“Guess you do have your own unique interests after all,” said Lance offhandedly recalling Keith mentioning how he enjoyed stargazing. 

“You said something, Lance?" asked Keith turning to the other who quickly pretended to browse through a book while whistling. 

Keith shrugged and went back to looking through the books as Lance sighed and decided to make a list on his phone.   
  


**Things about Keith:**

 

  * ****He is dedicated to his brother.****


  * **He built his own bike all through High School.**


  * **He likes stars.**



 

Lance gave a small smile. That was three things he got about Keith. Now to see how much more he can learn about his crush. 

\----------------------- 

After shopping for books, the group decided to catch a movie playing at the cinema. Naturally, Lance insisted that Keith gets to choose what they get to watch. 

Keith chose a romantic comedy much to everyone’s surprise. 

“Really? I'd figure you would go for something like the Blair Witch or even Kubo and the two strings,” Lance said as he bought the tickets much to Keith’s protest,”but  _ Taylor the Latte Boy _ ?”  
  


“It looked interesting…” Keith shrugged but grinned,”and the Blair Witch is alright but the original is still the best."  
  


“Stop breaking into my laptop you're not going to find anything to use against me on it, you forget who my brother is.” Keith sighed flicking Pidge’s head as Lance handed them their tickets,” and it's not all horror there's some anime and other movies on there too.”  
  


“I haven't gone through your  **_all_ ** your anime yet I'll find something,” Pidge huffed folding their arms,”snacks!! Dibs on getting Reeses chocolates and sour candy!”  
  


“I'll get the drinks, anything you guys want?” Hunk asked,” maybe some nachos too…”  
  


“Coke.” Lance and Keith said making them look at each other and Hunk laugh.  
  


“Four cokes got it, Lance get two big buckets of popcorn would ya? You know how fast we go through them.” Hunk said heading to the soda fountain.  
  


“Alright come on it's going to be a pain carrying both those buckets myself,” Lance said as Keith followed,” did you want any candy or ice cream too? Popcorn is already a given, check out the snacks and lemme know while I order the popcorn.”  
  


“I’m good, thanks,” said Keith lifting a hand. “But can we mix the popcorn? I always get a bucket of sweet and salty popcorn, balances out the flavors.”  
  


Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes."Ohmigod! That's what I keep telling everyone! You’re the first person I know who actually gets it!”

Keith and Lance exchanged grins and fistbumped each other. 

\------------------------ 

__ “Oh my Gosh Bridget! We are not travelling all the way to Florida to look for some guy you met at Starbucks!”  
  


__ “But Taylor the Latte Boy’s the One, Ally! I just know it!”  
  


“I never understood that love at first sight schtick….” muttered  Keith sharing a bucket with Lance who scoffed. 

“Ugh, tell me about it…” Lance said in agreement only for Pidge to sharply backslap his arm and shush the two before returning back to the movie while Hunk stared at the screen, incredibly invested in the story.  
  


“Go Bridget, I believe in you," cheered Hunk on as quietly as he could only to get slapped and shushed by Pidge as well. 

“Well I know one thing, this is going to be the first and only romantic comedy I watch unless forced..” Keith muttered sighing as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“At least you know you don't like them, try having an older sister who loves this stuff and would pick it every movie night when it's their turn.” Lance whispered back.

“That's evil…” Keith whispered back turning back to the screen where Bridget was dragging a very reluctant Ally to the train station after they landed where they would have to make several stops to find this guy.  
  


_ “What do you even know about Taylor that makes him ‘the one’!?” _

_ “We talked for ages whenever we would meet up and run into each other here.” _

_ “Bri, you were here usually  _ **_less than 15 minutes_ ** _ to talk to the barista _ !” 

“ _ I know what i'm doing and talking about trust me!” _

_ “That's exactly what you said when you thought you knew could walk on the wall in our neighborhood before you fell into the  _ **_large and deep mud hole_ ** _ three seconds later.” _

“5 bucks says Bridget gets together with Taylor," challenged Lance side glancing Keith. 

“10 bucks says she falls for another guy she has some backstory with,”Keith challenged back. 

“You’re on.”

“SSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!” shushed Pidge and Hunk flinging their popcorn at Keith and Lance. 

_ \----------------------  _

“For the last time, I swear I have not seen this movie before,” swore Keith as the group left the theatre as soon as the movie ended. “Now pay up McClain.”

“Ugh! Fine!" pouted Lance, taking out his wallet and forking over the ten." But seriously! that was too lucky a guess.”

“You’re right,” agreed Keith, keeping the ten before taking out his phone, revealing the wikipedia page for the movie synopsis. “I wiki’ed it!”

“Gah! KEITH!!!” roared Lance as Keith dashed off laughing triumphantly, prompting Lance to give chase. 

Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances and shrugged, jogging after them. 

\----------------

Lance had to give up because as much as he caught up to Keith, all that damn magic training made it easy for him slip through his fingers. Gripping his bag of the few books he bought about space along with some bike magazines the four of them walked down the mall looking at all the stores and window shopping. 

Keith was having a great time actually laughing at Hunk making jabs at Lance while Pidge did her usual sassy commentary as well, they'd go into stores and see if anything caught their eye before walking out. 

They entered an indoor entertainment place where there was a play set for kids, bowling, arcade along with some other things for older people.  
  


“A rock climbing mountain here?” Keith said leaning back a bit looking at the tall large scaled rock. It was huge, instead of a single set for one it looked like it could have four people go at once.

“Oh yeah, it's pretty fun if you can make it past the mini cliffs that mark the halfway point.” Hunk said and saw a grin on Keith’s face,”you want to try? I'm not good at that kinda thing, gimme a kitchen any day.”  
  


“Yeah I'll take messing around with Rover,” Pidge replied making Keith chuckle.

“Come on at least try with me? You're gonna climb too Lance right?” Keith begged looking at the last member of their group.

Keith was looking at Lance with such huge pleading eyes that the Latino just went weak. Lance quickly took off his jacket and put his game face on, tossing the garment to Hunk. “Try to wiki your way out of this one, Keithy-Boy!”

Keith snickered as he passed Pidge his jacket and adjusted his gloves. “Game on!”  
  


“Wow… how are they not jumping each other…” said Pidge with much blunt sarcasm as the two got their gear on and scrambled up the wall with ease. 

Hunk quirked an eyebrow at Pidge. Now that they were alone, it was the perfect time to ask. 

“Hey, Pidge? What are your thoughts on Keith?”

“He’s a pure innocent child that needs protecting,” answered Pidge promptly, making Hunk blink in surprise. 

_ ‘Ok I wasn’t sure what I was expecting out of that… ‘ _ Hunk thought inwardly before trying again. “I meant how exactly do you feel about Keith?”  
  


Pidge kept silent as she tensed at the question. How does she feel about Keith now? Pidge was still trying to recover from her feelings for her roommate. Granted, she wasn’t as embittered as before and she had more or less patched things up with Keith but admittedly, a small part of her was still sad that Keith will never see her as a girl. 

She still wishes and dreamed at times that Keith returned her feelings and that they were together and happy being a couple...but she knew…Keith being who he was he was honest to the point of being blunt but not on purpose. She looked away at Hunk to see Keith pull himself up and avoid Lance trying to grab onto him, laughing as he missed and nearly slipped away from the rock if he didn't cling to the cliff.

It was obvious with how slowly Keith was looking more at Lance and how Lance was making an effort to break Keith away from the mold he was so use to being. It was hard not to feel jealous but also…she couldn't help but feel Keith looked a lot more free, he was much more open than he was before even though he was still childlike in a way. Pidge heaves a sigh and turned back to his friend waiting for an answer.  
  


“I feel like I want him to be happy,” Pidge said finally, “I...care about him a lot he's taught me a lot about myself I never realized and I want to return the favor as his friend.”

Hunk smiled at how much Pidge has matured in  such a short time she had been with Keith but it still really wasn’t the answer he wanted. 

“Pidge, are you and Keith…. Um.. Going out?” asked Hunk, bracing himself as Pidge looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Wait, What?!”  
  


Hunk could feel himself shrinking under Pidge’s glare. 

“Are you two…. Dating?”  
  


Suddenly Pidge burst out laughing as she slapped Hunk’s arm. “What? Me? And him? Hah! That’s a good one!” she guffawed although Pidge just couldn't help but die a little inside. “Keith is like a big brother to me!”  
  


Hunk could've swore he heard a tinge of wistfulness and slight bitterness but he was still surprised by the answer and stared at Pidge as the youngest one was still laughing.  
  


“But what about this morning when I saw him kiss your head and everything with smooshing your  face in his hands?” Hunk asked while Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“He does that because he cares for me like I'm a sibling, it's not  like you don't kiss your little sisters on the forehead.” Pidge replied, though the words hurt.  
  


“So just a sibling/family kinda thing going on,” Hunk said double checking.  
  


“I'm not dating Keith.”  __ Even though I wish I was…  
  


_ “ _ You don't have any feelings for him?”  
  


“Again sibling like feelings.”  __ I really loved him a lot…  
  


“Alright so worried for nothing then,” Hunk said as Pidge folded  her arms.  
  


“It's about Lance isn't it, hard not to notice he's gay for Keith,” Pidge snickered looking at the the as Keith was ahead of Lance by half his body.  
  


“Yeah he keeps hurting himself over thinking you and Keith are dating,” Hunk replied not noticing the twitch in Pidge’s eye.  
  


“Good ol’Lancey…” muttered Pidge through her teeth as Lance almost slipped but Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him up, the two finally reaching the top of the wall. “Well, as long as he can make Keith happy, tell Lance he’s got the clear from me. If he messes up…” Pidge trailed off taking out her taser and activating the sparks a few times. “You get the picture.”

Hunk chuckled nervously, giving Pidge a thumbs up, while Lance and Keith began a race to the bottom, abseiling down the wall. Well, Lance was abseiling, Keith was practically free-falling most of the way down. 

Keith landed on the ground in a few seconds while Lance touched down like a minute after. “Well played Kuroba,” said Lance impressed fist bumping Keith while removing his helmet. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself McClain,” grinned Keith pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair loose making Lance quickly avert his gaze elsewhere. 

Apparently Lance had forgotten exactly how much attention the Asian male can get as one of the workers at the was turning red as Keith was getting out of the harness.

“Uh oh, looks like Keith accidentally turned on the Kuroba charm…” Pidge said as Keith was handing him the gear. 

She pulled Hunk over as Lance finished getting out of his harness and saw the Latino swerve his head when it was clear the worker was hitting on Keith. It became especially obvious when the guy handed a slip of paper to Keith but Lance grabbed it and hauled Keith to the two of them.  
  


“Soooo what was that all about?” Hunk asked as he was trying not to laugh at Lance’s grumpy expression.  
  


“Nothing,” Lance said while Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  


“He was just talking to me and was handing me something before Lance took it.” Keith replied.  
  


“Again nothing important, besides we got more mall to explore!” Lance said dragging Keith off.  
  


“Lance what the hell!? At least give me the paper you took!?”  
  


“Nope already tossed it!”  
  


“Wow...you...you weren't kidding about him being a pure innocent child that needs protecting…” Hunk said,”it was obvious that he was hitting on Keith.”  
  


“Told you so,” Pidge said as they ran to catch up with the two still arguing.

Hunk managed to get them to stop when he took Keith into a specialized autostore that made custom parts since he remembered Keith made his own bike. Keith looked excited quickly forgetting his argument with Lance and instead explored the store. The owner and Keith got into a deep conversation when Hunk introduced the two and was impressed that Keith made his own bike. He handed him his card and told him to let him know if he needed any parts. 

Keith nodded eagerly before heading back to group and noticed Lance sighing and staring longingly a poster of a sports car.  
  


“See something you like?” 

“SOMEDAY Keith. Someday! I will get a kick ass car like that,” declared Lance shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“You will. I believe you,” Keith said nudging Lance playfully, making Lance look at him with huge hopeful eyes. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me~” wailed Lance dramatically holding Keith’s hand tightly, making Keith roll his eyes. 

“Like I haven’t before?”  
  


“Get a room, ya Fruit-cakes,” said Pidge bluntly walking past the two carrying an armful of supplies to the counter, totally ruining the moment for Lance.  
  


“Pidgeon…”  
  


“Hey Pidge lemme see some of those parts!” Keith said as he ran over to the younger student, “Hunk come here too!”   
  


The big guy came over to Lance patting his back having seen the moment the two shared before Pidge came in and ruined it, giving him a look of encouragement before jogging off to the other two. He saw the three of them exchange some sort of talk Pidge actually looking interested and Hunk looking excited but Lance really had to stare when he saw the glow on Keith’s face for whatever they were talking about.

Pidge nodded as they went back to pay for their parts and Keith looked like he was rather pleased with whatever talk he got between the two before Keith went back to Lance as Hunk wanted to pick up some sort of core and wait for Pidge.

 

“So what were you talking about with Pidgeon and Hunk.” Lance asked leaning against the wall.

“Stuff, “ was all Keith said getting an annoyed whine from Lance, “it’s just a bit of a project I asked the two to help me with since we’re in similar projects.” 

“Oh...guess that makes sense. So having fun at the mall?” Lance asked and Keith nodded.

“I’m having a great time Lance.” Keith said as Lance preened at having getting Keith to try new things,” so did you see anything that stick out to you here? If not we can move on to another place we still got the whole da-Lance?”  
  


Lance was staring frozen at a Tv screen in a display window displaying a News Bulletin.  
  


****_Galra Tech Headmaster Zarkon Announces candidacy for Altea City Mayor!_  
  


“Oh no…..” paled Keith staring at the headlines blaring across the TV screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  Shadow looked over his shoulder to find that the policemen who were chasing him had caught up. 
> 
> Shadow clicked his tongue in annoyance as he whipped out his sword. Now is not the time to play nice. He had to get this done quickly.  
> \----------------  
> A wall was blown apart as Green Lion ran through it with Sendak hot on her tail.


	27. Know Thy Brothers, Know Thy Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are moving, the Black King refuses to stay silent any longer and the White Queen makes her appearance as first blood is drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your hearts! It's going to be a rough ride from here on, out as our bad guy finally makes a move. There still will be Klance in between the serious moments so at least there's that!

The four boys stared in horror at the news.  


“Zarkon can’t become Mayor!” protested Pidge only to have Hunk place his hands on her shoulders, sending her a warning look.   


“Guys… we should leave now….” Hunk suggested as the group nodded and headed off.

The group was silent the entire car ride back, each lost in their own thoughts.  


_‘If Zarkon wins the election then this entire investigation is going to be flushed down the toilet…’_  Lance thought with a scowl on his face, his finger impatiently tapping on the steering wheel.  


Meanwhile, Keith had subtly signaled to Pidge to slip on her KID Com as Keith began tapping out a message on his own in his ear.  


**_Keith: The battle favors an aggressive King. He’s pressuring us to make a move._ **

**_Pidge: It’s likely he wants us to slip up and leave us in the open. We can’t let him get to Allura._ **

**_Keith: Do what you can to stall the elections GL. We need to buy us some time._ **

**_Pidge: Will do._ **

\------------------------------------

Shiro looked over the interrogation tapes with a scowl.

There was a discrepancy...he knew there was… he had guards on those posted 24/7 since the assassins were taken in and stuffed in the interrogation room. They barely talked as they just sat there glaring at him, they had removed all and every object that could possibly have on them so there was no way this was a suicide. There was at least one guard always on the camera and two outside the double sided mirror and a guard outside the door, they weren’t taking any risks with these two so ****_why the fuck were five minutes missing from the video!?_  
  


“Dammit!!” Shiro cursed for once as he slammed his metallic arm on the wall creating an indent, “every time we think we got something we end up taking three steps back! Something is going on here and I don’t like it…”

“I’m with you there, after my match with Green Lion I reviewed the recording. Every time I made a move they would counter, but I realized I was so focused on keeping my king safe I missed several moves that I could’ve used to get an advantage even as little as it was.” Matt said, “I think you’re right, there is something going on and Shadow and Green Lion know exactly what’s going on and are trying to hint at us.”   


_“Tch...fools...if you'd stop looking at everything in two toned you'd see the shades in between.” Shadow’s clipped reply._

_“If you keep thinking that only evil exists in the darkness, then you are just another fool blinded by the light…_

_::Not all enemies lurk in the dark. The most dangerous ones stand in the light with you::_ Green Lion warned.  


“Maybe...we should look at this in a different perspective,” Shiro said frowning, “Matt try to recover that missing time on the tape...I think for this we really need to think outside our usual protocol…”

“Something came up besides the two in the room didn’t it?” Matt asked.

“Zarkon has been announced to run for mayor,” Shiro said as Matt nearly dropped his laptop he always carried with him, he was pale and horrified at the mere thought.

“Are you **_shitting me_ ** that’s going to be god awful!” Matt nearly screeched, “the elections are coming up in a few months! We don’t have **_time_ **!”

Shiro had a dark look on his face as he stared at his robotic hand. “We have to move fast then. Call Lance, and do not mention anything to anyone else.”

“Shiro?”

“Just do it. Tell Lance to meet us in front of the station tonight.”

Matt nodded and saluted. “Yes, sir!”

\---------------------------------------

Lance was nervous as Shiro drove up to their house and into the garage.

“What exactly is going on here?” asked Lance, getting out of the car as the garage door closed behind them.

Shiro said nothing as he gestured for Matt and Lance to follow him, leading them to his home office. Signalling to Matt, the boy took out a remote and pushed it. Mechanisms whirred as metal panels slid out and covered the walls and door while a board came down from the ceiling with all sorts of information regarding the case.  


“Damn….007 much?” commented Lance whistling.

“There was a bit of inspiration here and there for this,” Matt said grimacing as Lance walked around and saw all the pictures and papers that were linked together and notes pinned to the wall, “exactly how long have you been at this?”

“Since Shiro reappeared several years ago,” Matt said seriously making Lance blink,” my father...Shiro was the last person that was with him when he disappeared and then came literally stumbling back into my life looking like he went through hell and with a new appendage.”  


“What happened?” Lance asked worriedly to Shiro.  


“My memory is sparse and in between but I remember being trapped and then being separated from Professor Holt. It was almost like a daze what I went through but someone helped me escape, two people…” Shiro said frowning as he held his head.   


_He was getting a brief flash, an older woman and man looking asian descent the man holding him in his arms since he was weak when he felt himself getting grabbed and picked up,he could barely see but he could hear pretty well. At the time while the mother was carrying a sniffling younger boy, probably a toddler, clutching a. Red lion doll while clinging to her trying to reassure that he was okay and nothing was going to happen to him._

_They had to dodge and hid many times in fear of being caught but they had managed to get out through some passageway as he and the child were put in the back seat, the woman kissing both their foreheads before they got into the front and drove off._

There was a bright flash as Shiro snapped back to the present clutching his throbbing head.  


“All I know is that, whatever happened to me… Galra Tech was involved somehow…” explained Shiro, grimacing through the pain as he sat down while Matt handed him some aspirin and a bottle of water from his bag.

“And its possible that they are responsible for my Dad’s death too…”affirmed Matt with clear distaste.

Suddenly, Lance noticed a familiar picture taped to the corner of the board, it was old and frayed, with creases all over but no doubt, it was the exact same picture Lance had on his desk.   


“This picture….” Lance spoke, reaching out to it."My dad carried this around in his wallet… that's me and him together taken sometime before he died…." he said turning slowly to Shiro. “Why do you have this?.....”  


Shiro looked at Lance regretfully." Your father was a good man Lance. But I have reason to believe that his death was more than what it seemed…"  


“What?” Lance asked staring at Shiro and Matt as the older man grabbed Lance gently and brought him over to one of the first boards they had made, on it were five pictures or names and each had a line connecting each other before branching out but one way or another all five of the beginnings were always connecting or intersecting with each other.  


“Lance, we believe all of this began with these six individuals…” Shiro said pointing to each one, “Matt’s dad was doing some sort of research, he wouldn’t say what exactly just that he was looking for a legend of a gem, Alfor was helping him which was how I met Allura…”  


“Wait Allura’s DAD was involved!?” Lance gaped his head spinning from all this information.  


“Alfor had many connections and research books about any legend, the older man here was one of the stone and material researchers that worked for the Balmera Company before the take ove, your dad...your dad was helping them somehow...he probably knew there were spies around them so he would do what he could to lead them away from the group, trying to protect them…” Shiro continued, “the only ones we don’t know exactly is what the couple did that saved me what their part of the group was.”

“So...what...what happened to dad then? He didn’t die through his duty?” Lance asked.There was an X through them...Lance’s dad, Allura’s dad and the unknown couple had an X through them while Matt’s dad had a question mark around his name.

“We believe your dad had found out what Galra Tech and whatever people they were working with were going to do with the group once they were done with using them, he warned them prompting them to act but he stayed back to protect them hoping for them to get away and get rid of Zarkon…” Shiro finished while Lance  would have collapsed onto the floor if Matt hadn’t caught him and helped him to a chair.  


“Shiro… are-..are you saying my Dad was…”

“Possibly…”  


Lance buried his face in hands, breathing slowly as he took a while to process this information. The boy then gave a big exhale before looking up.

“So what do we do, now?” he asked, his expression hard and serious.

Shiro folded his arms and thought a bit. “Things are gonna be much trickier from here on own out. We have to tread carefully,” he instructed."From now on, anything related to this case will be discussed here and only here. Do your investigations at your own discretion and speak of this to no one.”

Matt and Lance nodded and saluted.

“And Lance? Watch your step around the school. You are literally in Zarkon’s territory. It’s possible he already has eyes on you.”  


Lance swallowed a bit. “Yes sir… ."

\--------------------------

Allura paced about her room feeling sick to her stomach. Zarkon running for mayor was the worst possible scenario she could have predicted Altea. If he wins the election, he would have the political power to lay claim to the Lion House. If that were to happen, there will be more than just Alfor’s research that will be lost. The city she lived as well was founded by her ancestors. Zarkon was going to take it all from her.

She had a feeling that Zarkon knew about some connections her precious Lions had, not to mention Keith who was probably a wild card. Having already been warned at least once he knew that Keith wouldn't be breaking any rules any time soon. She sighed as she sat in her desk chair hoping for some sign.

There was a slight beep and she glanced at her desk surprised, that particular beep means that Shiro was using his own secret base like Allura had hers. The only difference was he didn't have anything electronics for her to hack into and listen. But she knew that Shiro must be explaining what was going on, she just wondered if he was going to call her because of Alfor’s involvement.

Reaching into her pocket, Allura pulled out a stylized pocket watch and clicked the button on top, causing the watch face to swing open revealing a hidden digital screen underneath. _“Hey Presto,”_ she commanded.

The digital screen lit up at the words.   


****_Recognized: Allura Altea_  
  


The words on the screen flashed before showing icons.   


“Activate Alert. Contact: Keith Kuroba, Katie Holt.”  


****_Alert Activated. Keith Kuroba: Connected. Katie Holt: Connected._  
  


“Record message: _Come to the Quarters, Post-Haste._ ”  


****_*BEEP* Message recorded._  
  


“Send Alert.”  


****_Alert Sent._  
  


Allura heaved  sigh as she clicked the watch off as she turned to her mice who climbed out of their little house and sat on the roof awaiting the woman’s commands. “Come my friends,” called Allura holding out her hand, letting the mice run up her arms onto her shoulders. “We must prepare for battle.”

Allura pressed a hidden panel in her bed post,opening a ceiling panel like the one in her study, grabbing on to the rope that came dropping and elevated herself and the mice up into the ceiling.

Coran was already waiting for Allura in the secret headquarters.

She looked around and in this room it was similar to what Shiro’s room was as she walked looking at her notes, there was a large board that was littered with pictures, at the very top were six pictures that started at the top. Her father, professor Holt, a grandfather look man next to Alfor, Her and Shiro in one, lance’s dad in another, and then unlike Shiro she actually had a picture of the last two.

The taller male had black almost dark purplish hair with gold eyes, an arm around the woman who smiled gently with her long dark hair tied up in a bun and kind indigo eyes staring right back as she held a toddler in her arms looking proud.  


She reaches up and pulled the photo down flipping the backside, she never realized until Keith said he was adopted why that last name seemed familiar.  


‘Thace Yuen and Ji-ae (Chie) Lee Yuen’  


She wanted to show this to Keith, that she actually had a photo of his parents but now was not the time. She put it back as Coran walked over.  


“It's going to be one of those days isn't it?” Coran said trying to add some humor as he held out Allura’s outfit as she put her hair up and took the outfit.

“I have a feeling that the Queen will be needed soon,” She said taking a calming breath as she moves over to the changing area and got out of her usual dress.

“Young Katie and Keith are here shall I bring them up?” He asked as Allura nodded behind the screen.

It didn't take long for the two to make it up to the lair and looked surprised to see Allura has changed outfits but knew this had to be serious.  


“In a week’s time there is place we need to hit, it's close to Zarkon’s heart of operations so to say. we aren't the only ones collecting jewels but unlike us Zarkon doesn't believe in returning them.” Allura said.

“He's probably just gathering what he can in hopes he hits Pandora, since there is no real description about it.” Katie said as her fingers started to fly over the laptop figuring out the best way to do this.

“If we steal and give back what he has taken that's one less thing for him and we can probably get more data on his next targets to use.” Keith said.

Allura gave an approved nod before turning to Coran who nodded as he began pulling up the schematics of a particular building making the two younger ones widened their eyes.

\----------------------------

Elsewhere Zarkon went over a map of the targeted spots with Shiro at the police station and a few other policemen, in order to determine where Shadow might strike next.

“So far he has struck here, here and here recently. The timeline between each heist is starting to get smaller,” explained Shiro turning to his men before stepping aside and letting Zarkon take over.

“He has hit mostly minority buildings that alone aren't that much but together they are the support,” Zarkon growled as he pointed to several buildings that had been hit,”with the last heist there was done some data had been taken pertaining to some new developments for my company.”

“With the timeline getting smaller it might mean Shadow is running out of time,” Matt said,”before he had been following KID having heists every full moon but because he revealed he was a jack of all trades his are more seen, even if the only heists he does perform are jewels.”

“And next week is the full moon so most likely that would be his target,” Zarkon said angrily as he jabbed a finger onto a building which was none other than the university itself,”that is where we take the rocks and geological studies for deeper research there is a safe there of research for the last several years that may be his target.”

At that moment, there was the sound of smartphones simultaneously going off as everybody received a message alert.

Shiro took out his phone, already knowing who it was from. His hunch was right on the nose as he opened the message sent, showing an E-Card of chibi Shadow pulling out a message from his hat reading:  


**_You are invited to Shadow Kid’s Back to School Special at GTU in a week from today! See you there!_ **

**_\----------------------_ **

Lance tightened the straps on his shooters as he leaned against a squad car, glancing up at the clock on the main school building. Hunk was going over something with Matt in the back of Shiro’s car while Shiro was occupied directing people. Of all the places to strike, he had not expected Shadow to target the school. It was after all an engineering school, Lance didn’t even realized they had a building for geological research until he remembered the school does offer Geological Engineering as a study.   


“Well at least we have the home advantage…”he muttered folding his arms.

 _“Lance!!"_ he suddenly heard familiar voice call his name, looking up to see Keith and Pidge waving at him from afar with Allura.

Lance quickly straightened up and sauntered over to the group trying hide his delight at seeing his crush.

“What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining but Shiro wants everyone away from the campus,” Lance said as he met up with the others halfway.

Pidge punched his sides giving him a look.  


“Well duh we know that but we also heard what happened last time Shadow had a heist, we’re worried you dork.” Pidge stated as Lance grimaced.  


It was hard to hide the fact that there had been actual shooters after Shadow and Green Lion, not to mention when Green Lion took over the radio airwaves they took over **ALL** the stations to give that warning to stay off the highway. so the media and everyone were concerned since there was no way Shiro could have all the station control at the same time.  


“Yeah that's why we’re making sure no one is hiding in the school and that everyone not on the force is being gates or away from the campus.” Lance said,”but it's nice to see you guys.”  


“Just be careful,” Keith said frowning, for some reason the ice cold feeling in his stomach seemed to get worse, he's had that feeling all day that something was going to happen and he didn't like it,” shouldn't you be wearing a vest or something?”  


Lance looked down at his clothes before back up at Keith."Probably, but I’ll be alright,” reassured Lance patting Keith’s shoulder before waving the group off. “I gotta go! Laters! And stay indoors!”  
  


The group shot back a thumbs up at him before looking to each other and melding back into the crowd.

\------------------------

Back at base, Pidge and Keith were suiting up. Pidge slipped into her suit and her red wig while hooking on her gloves. Meanwhile Keith pulled on his vest and jacket before slicking back his hair, tying into a ponytail with an extension as he pulled on his own gloves.

At that moment, Allura and Coran who was carrying a case walked in. “Zarkon and the Police force think they have the home advantage, but they didn’t grow up here like I did,” Allura said signalling to Coran who stepped forward and opened the case revealing Keith’s slightly modified sword and a new green arrow shaped grappler.   


“Considering the situation at hand we are going to do things a little differently,” Allura began explaining as Keith took his sword and fixed it to his back. “Keith, this time I just want you to play decoy this round. Pidge, this time you'll be retrieving the target.”  


“Me?”  


“We need your skills for this particular safe,” Allura further explained as she took the device from the suitcase and gave it to the girl.

“This safe uses a six digit combination digital lock that is programmed by Sendak to change every week,” said Coran taking over the explanation. “This Grappler should be of much use to you. as the name suggests it has possesses a grappler but it also delivers a 90,000 volt zap. “

Pidge grinned as she pushed a button with her thumb, making the arrow blade spark. “Cool~”

“I also modified your weapons with a code that will unlock any system. I’m sure with your KID watches, you two should be more than equipped for this mission.”  


“Also Keith I downloaded the map of the school and all the secret passages to make it look like you disappeared, you can make the map appear in your mask so you know where you're going,” Allura said as Keith pressed a button and nodded before whistling when he saw all the passages.

“Wow your dad was really thorough when he built the school,” Keith said impressed as there was a passageway to every room in some way,” this’ll make luring and confusing them easy along with a few tricks I picked up from Kai,”

Keith always made sure he had his spare daggers and some bombs to distract the police on him as a given, Pidge also gave him three mini rovers just in case that he could control via his watch.

“Allura I have a question,” Pidge said as Allura finished putting on her own outfit, You and Shiro grew up together here wouldn't he be aware of all the passages in the school to the lion house?”  


Allura bit her lip as she pulled her hair into a bun and pulled on a white cowl and veil that would hide her hair and face. “...That is a possibility of the chance Shiro would recall some of the passages I took him through into the school, as much as I hate to say it I hope his memory of this does not recall.” She replied as she put on a special necklace Coran and Pidge had made to change her voice.  


“Ready to make your grand entrance my queen?” Keith said putting on his fedora as he held his hand out and Allura took it.

“We are as ready as we shall be, the black king must know where we stand against him.” Allura replied as the voice changer activated.

“Let's get this started,” Pidge smirked as Rover hovered next to her as they headed out themselves

\----------------------------------

Everyone was quiet when the large clock rang and the police looked around for any for Shadow to appear, they didn't have to wait long before on the second story rail of the school where students would sit outside for their breaks he appeared standing straight with the moon shining down on him.  


“Welcome to another grand heist APD,” Shadow said, as his eyes gazed through the crowd and spotted Zarkon with bodyguards all around him and smirked,”I see some familiar and some **_interesting_ ** new faces as well,”  


“You're at a disadvantage Shadow! This isn't some random building but a school!” Shiro said but Shadow just laughed.

“You have to realize Police Chief as you have your own backup we have ours, and she's decided to grace you with her presence so do take care to listen as this is a rare chance within itself. But she feels that it is a vital necessity by this point.” Shadow said as he snapped his fingers and the face of the clock glowed before it became a large circular screen where a veiled figure appeared with a crown on her head,” Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, I announce to you the arrival of the **_White Queen._ ** ”  


**_“Citizens of Altea, we grace thee with our presence for we are here to make a declaration!”_ ** announced the woman in a booming voice. ****_“A Black King wishes to impart his tyranny upon this kingdom! Beware for his pawns are among thee. The Black King does not care should his people fall. He cowardly hides behind his Queen and those who serve him!”_  
  


Many people including most of the police force  listened to the White Queen speak, mesmerized and taken in by her charisma. Shiro didn’t know why, but her voice made his heart skip a beat.  


Nearly everyone was so entranced by this commanding yet benevolent looking figure, that no one noticed Zarkon was gritting his teeth in anger.   


_“Sendak, do whatever it takes, do not let the target be taken,”_ Zarkon spoke in a hidden microphone hidden by his collar.   


****_::With pleasure, sir. ::_  
  


**_“ We only wish for peace and freedom in this Kingdom! Heed our warning, good people of Altea! Beware the cowardly Black King!”_ ** finished the White Queen as her image slowly faded out as quite a few people applauded at the speech.   


“As you see now every little thing we do may seem like nothing but we do have a reason, she happens to be a very **good** reason,” Shadow said grinning at realizing at how much of an impact his White Queen had made on the others, he could also see how tense Zarkon was and wouldn’t put it above him if he had something by the safe,” Now as the hour is upon us let us begin!”  


With that Shadow disappeared when the glow of the clock was gone and Shiro with the police force broke their formation and ran into the school to get the thief before he got the target. Shadow escaped down the stairs before jumping down a floor and hitting the ground, he pressed a finger to the hearing device in his hear.  


::I saw Zarkon down there and it looks like he planted something near the safe take care alright let me know if you need back up.:: Shadow said as his shoes were echoing down the hallway as he continued to play his part of distraction by setting up mini traps with the wires and bombs he had on him.  


::Will do, good thing my weapon got upgraded but never know what’s going to happen after last time.:: was the reply, :: I’ll keep you updated, you just keep the police busy,::

::Both of you take care, I may be monitoring you both but that doesn’t mean I want you all in potential danger, we’ve made our move now let’s see what the Black King decides.:: The White Queen said determined.  


:: **Understood your Majesty::** both Shadow and Green Lion replied off to their tasks.

\-------------------------

Green Lion had gotten the map downloaded into their mask as well as they climbed through the hidden vents to get to where they needed, thankfully the safe wasn’t ironically in Zarkon’s office but in the adjoining room of it near the back. It was covered by a bookshelf and probably since the take over no one really remembered the old layout of the school except for their queen which they used to their own advantage. They had Rover scanning for any life forms as they made their way so far it was pretty empty, though they did note that the police were swarming the building with Lance and Shiro near the lead.

Focusing on their task, they needed to get the jewels that Zarkon had hoarded but there was also a speciality jewel they had discovered while researching that Zarkon had, it was a Neapolitan Opal that was placed on a ring that had been taken a few months ago. It was a rarity in itself and was a good gem to check out since it was multicolored with mostly hues of pink and white.   


They heard Rover suddenly beep and came to a stop looking at their partner, he was flashing red which indicated that there was someone nearby, checking their scans they could see a single figure pacing by the safe and cursed. They knew it was too good if they didn’t see someone by the safe, they couldn’t see exactly who it was and knowing they didn’t want to waste time they quietly dropped a small marble that as soon as it hit the ground let out a flash and they could hear the person cursing as they dropped down and Rover moved hidden away as they brought out their arrow shaped taser. They shot the taser as soon as they could and they could hear a grunt but the person managed to dodge and they rolled away when they saw the figure move to where they had been standing. Once the light died down Green Lion was staring up into a furious face of Sendak, who GL was already very familiar with as a professor of Galra Tech.  


“So...you’re nothing but a **_child_ ** playing an adult’s game,” Sendak sneered as his hands clenched, “nevertheless you want to play as an adult then you shall be treated as one when I’m done with you.”  


“Yeah, well lets see you dance.” Green Lion sneered right back using their smaller stature to their advantage. They had to use what they could because as a good size the room was there wasn’t much space between the two of them and the safe behind Sendak, “we have a mission and if you want to be part of the problem then I’ll be more than happy to remove you.”  


“Ha! Try child I doubt you and your toy can do much to full man like me.” Sendak roared as he lunged forward his right fist clenching tightly and moved to punch Green Lion but they were smart and jumped onto the table and kicking one of the vases at him hitting his face some of the shards getting into his face as they moved quickly behind and shot the grappling taser that wrapped around the right arm of Sendak and sent the 900k volts against his arm and through his body.  


“Who’s a child now!” Green Lion declared as Sendak screamed from the voltage but something was happening to the arm that the grappling was wrapped around.  


Instead of it twitching madly it looked like the skin was being burnt off like it wasn’t even real!? They quickly retracted the grapple and stared in horror as Sendak, though his body was still coursing with electricity chuckled darkly as he finished the job. He peeled back the ‘skin’ revealing a similar metal arm to that of Shiro, only unlike the Police Chief his grew larger. It looked like panels from the arm opened up bulking it up to where it was five times larger than a normal arm, some sort of energy was powering it as their mouth dropped as it looked like the arm was detached from the shoulder as the hand had grown with the arm.  


“What...what the hell is **_That!?”_ ** Green Lion exclaimed horrified.  


“This, this is **progress** child, this is given to those that wish to exceed their limits and to truly be strong,” Sendak replied as he flexed his hand as if stretching it out, “now...let’s continue this shall we?”  


_::Oh fraking quiznak!!::_ Green Lion exclaimed as they yelped and dodged when the arm nearly reached them and shot the grapple to the ceiling getting out of the way and swinging behind Sendak since the arm was huge sending another shock to the back of his knees before sliding between the legs as he fell back, trying to stay far away from that hand as they could.  


:: _What’s wrong!? You cursed on the line!::_ Came Shadow’s worried reply.  


::THE GUY HAS A FRAKING ROBOT ARM THAT’S A LOT MORE ADVANCE THAN SHIRO’S! IT’S LIKE GLOWING AND HUMONGOUS!!::  


_::Hang on! I’m coming!::_

\---------------------

Shadow quickly threw down a smoke bomb to confuse his pursuers as he took off down the hallway. He could hear Green Lion grunting in pain as he gritted his teeth. _'Hang on Katie! I’m coming!’_

Suddenly, a shot rang out, just narrowly grazing Shadow's cheek, making him slide to a stop. Stepping out of the darkness before him was Lance training his shooters on him and Shiro who got into a fighting stance. Shadow looked over his shoulder to find that the policemen who were chasing him had caught up. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he whipped out his sword. Now is not the time to play nice. He had to get this done quickly.

\----------------

A wall was blown apart as Green Lion ran through it with Sendak hot on her tail.

She had to think of something fast, she knew the school inside and out and Sendak wasn't suppose to be that good of a teacher. This was an engineering school there were plenty of places she could go but where?  


“Come back here and fight!” Sendak roared as he tried grabbing her and she picked up her pace. She got grabbed once and was already feeling the bruising she managed to get away but zapping the guy in the face with her taser forcing him to drop her.  


She notices she was on the second floor where most of the labs were but where was one she could use? Then it hit her! He was always complaining about how there would always be one moron that was kicked out of his fluid laboratory when he and Rax would try to do their work.  


There was a lot highly explosive materials and engine liquid that she could use! Having a plan she made a sharp turn practically skidding as she could hear the heavy footsteps following her. She easily found the lab and quickly broke open the cabinet of materials with her weapon and got to work since she didn't have much time. Sendak literally smashed through the door no more than ten minutes later having lost GL for a brief moment and having to backtrack a bit and find the right classroom. He saw that Green Lion done something but didn't bother to think about it when he saw a flash of green and let out a growl making his way towards them before something was thrown in his face, he blocked it with his arm he felt something drip onto his arm and glares at GL who just smirked back and dodged between the each and every table throwing something at him which he just let it hit his mechanical arm, seeing as it was doing nothing.  


“You're fighting a losing battle **_child_ ** there is no way for you to win this and I might be nice enough to not permanently maim you,” Sendak sneered when Green Lion had run out of beakers to throw at him.  


“You really are a horrible teacher aren't you?” Green Lion said as they leaned up against a cabinet,” if you realized the stuff I threw at you you'd be panicking by now…”   


“What are you going on?” Sendak glares as Green Lion held out a single match she had swiped from Haxor’s desk when someone tried smoking in the lab.”  


“You're very flammable right now but how well does fire mix with that energy output of yours?” She sneered as she lit up the match threw it at him and dived into the passageway inside the cabinet, just in time to bear an explosion and a roar of pain shake the whole floor as the fluid had gotten on the floor as well.   


She poked her head out a few seconds later as the fire alarm was going off and she saw Sendak thrown back groaning, the water all over the lab. Clicking her tongue she shot out her taser and shocked the water soaked Sendak making him scream again before he went unconscious. Walking over she looked at the appendage and with a quick flick of her weapon detached it from his arm so he couldn't use it.  


She took a picture and sent it to Shadow as she walked out before sprinting back to the safe.  


:: _Shadow give this image to Shiro I think he’ll be VERY interested in seeing this and wanting Sendak under cop control.::_

_\-----------_

Lance had to duck under the kick Shadow nearly had him but was more than baffles at how fluid he was with that sword. He literally took half out the group that came up behind him, knocking them out with the blunt side of the blade but making sure they weren't in the way in the fighting.  


Suddenly a look of interest passed his face when they felt a shake and the fire alarm going off and grinned.  


“Hey Chief Shiro, you might want to check that out.” Shadow called as Shiro narrowed his eyes.

“Like we’re going to fall for an obvious trap!” Lance scowled but Shadow just grinned as he presses a device in his hand,”true but this time I'm honest and you really might want to go and see for yourself I believe my partner said the fluid laboratory right down below us~,” and all the police force froze when they saw the picture that appeared.  


“ **_PROFESSOR SENDAK IS PART ROBOT!?!”_ ** Lance screeched as Shiro felt his own metal arm as he looked at the large detached one on the screen.  


“Now with something like **_that_** lying around you really want to just leave him there?” Shadow asked as Shiro curses knowing Shadow was right.

“Half of you still able to move come with me!” Shiro said not wanting Lance anywhere near that,”the rest of you stay on him!” Shiro commanded he disappeared down the stairs with half the men..  


“Well then," Shadow spoke up brandishing his sword." Shall we dance?”  


Lance quickly lunged at the thief in an attempt to hide an oncoming blush as Shadow evaded and knocked out another policeman who had attacked him simultaneously. Lance and a few other policemen quickly whipped out their batons and went at Shadow again. Using sword, Shadow parried one of the officers and kicked another in the face before grabbing him and throwing him towards two more, who were forced to catch him, leaving them open to Shadow’s strike.   


****_*WHA-POW!!!*_  
  


A single blow from Shadow’s strike sent the three policemen flying, leaving just Shadow and one more standing.  


****_*SHING!CLANG!*_  
  


Shadow turned around just in time to parry his sword with Lance’s baton as the two pushed their weapons against each other before breaking apart.

“And then there were two~” said Shadow with a smirk.

“I’ve been waiting for a 1-on-1 chance to fight you for a while, Shadow!” declared Lance with an excited grin as he waved his baton about making the thief snicker.

“Someone is certainly eager~” teased the thief getting into a stance. _“En garde~”_

“Have at thee!” retorted Lance launching himself at the thief.  


Their weapons clashed loudly in the hallway. Hunk had made Lance’s baton to withstand blows from Shadow’s sword to give him more even ground to fight the thief.  


“I’m impressed," commented Shadow dodging a jab from Lance, who parried a blow from his blade before pushing him away.

Shadow slid back a few feet before leaping at Lance who evaded and performed a spinning kick but was blocked by Shadow’s arm.

"Guess you have  more tricks up your sleeve than I thought~” he chuckled before teasingly blowing into Lance’s ear, making him blush and shiver as he leapt away only to trip and stumble against the wall. Before Lance could do anything Shadow had stabbed his blade into the wall next to Lance’s head while the thief slammed his hand on the other side, effectively trapping him.   


Lance stared into the masked eyes of Shadow, unable to discern the color due to the white material, veiling his pupils.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Lance, pressing his palms against the wall he was leaning on.

Shadow smirked as he held Lance’s chin, making the boy blush harder.

“My dear, wasn’t the answer I gave you the other day enough? We seek only justice, only we are not bound by laws that bind you,” responded the thief, his gloved thumb pressing against Lance’s lower lip.   


Lance’s heart rate sped up and he tried his hardest to keep his mind focused. “Just what do you…” he was about to say when noticed a red dot shining from the roof of the opposite building. In the reflection of the window, he could see the laser was taking aim at Shadow’s heart through his back. Suddenly there was a flash.  It all happened so fast. One moment Shadow was having fun teasing Lance, the next thing he knew, his rival suddenly shoved him away just as the glass window behind the thief shattered. Shadow went from stunned to horrified as he saw Lance, still pressed against the wall in shock, blood trickling down from his mouth as the boy  slowly looked  down at  the  left  part of his chest to see a small red spot getting larger and darker by  the second before staring helplessly at  Shadow, falling forward towards the floor.

**_“LANCE, NOOOOOO!!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 28**  
>  Shadow gave the boy a deadpan look. “Ahahaha…..Good to see your odd sense of humor still functions….”
> 
> “Hey Kettle, this is Pot. Guess what? You’re black.”
> 
> “Touche McClain,” chuckled the thief, suddenly leaning in towards Lance who retreated towards the headboard with wide eyes as the thief’s face was just inches from his own. “I might have to do something about that smart little mouth of yours~.”


	28. Traitors Amongst Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recover and Consistent Visitor makes all things better as the Black King grows more furious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow me and Liddy were happy with the responses we got for the last chapter sans one....but uh anyway conclusion to the heist and more things to come!

**“LANCE!”** cried Shadow lunging forward and slid himself under Lance’s falling body, cushioning him, not caring about the glass shards before flipping him over and cradling him in his arms.    
  


Lance’s breathing was shallow as he managed to cast Shadow a smile.  _ “I was...finally able to be a hero…” _ he chuckled in pain before coughing up more blood.   
  


“You fraking **moron!!** What police officer doesn't wear a fucking vest to a heist!?” Shadow shouted as he was trying not to panic and ripped Lance’s shirt open to see the wound. His breath nearly caught in his throat when he saw how it was mere millimeters from piercing his heart and held Lance tighter as he ripped the bottom of his coat tails and presses it against the wound with one hand and contacted GL and White Queen with the other.   
  


::Green Lion! White Queen I need visible footage in the bastard on the opposite roof of me! Contact the paramedics and the force below they have an man down!::   
  


::Shadow what happened!?::   
  


::  ****_L-Lance is...! He’s been SHOT!::  
  
_

:: **Contacting Matt and Hunk now! Green Lion stay on your task until you're down! We shall take care of this!::  
  
**

**::** U-understood!::  
  


:: Paramedics are on their way ETA 10 mins!::  
  


::They better get here faster…taking him down let Shiro know what happened so this doesn't happen again.::   
  


Shadow ignores the blood getting on his gloves it was hard to tell anyway as he wrapped the torn off piece of his coat around Lance’s chest and lifted him up carefully.

“You moron…” Shadow curses as he rested his head against Lance, his lips briefly touching the corner of Lance's before he ran down the hallway as fast as he could holding onto him tightly.

\--------------

“Lance got  **_shot!?_ ** from a sniper!?” Hunk yelled as Matt was about to call the paramedics but the White Queen had already taken care of that as the two stared at the computer screen with same face.

:: **Yes. We have already taken measures for the injured one, Shadow is most displeased and furious. He will be bringing him down soon we hope thou wilt not betray our trust of capture?::**

“W-we won't...we swear!” Hunk said worried.   
  


**::Very well we will do our best to determine who dares sully this heist with blood as it goes against Shadow and KID’s most sacred rule.::  
  
**

“No one gets hurt…” Matt said just as there was a shout and they snapped their heads up to see Shadow approaching with Lance.   
  


” **_STAND DOWN NOW! I REPEAT; EVERYBODY STAND DOWN !”_ ** barked Matt in such a commanding voice that all the policemen in the area froze before quickly backing off.

\--------------------------------------

Shiro scowled as he watched Sendak being hauled off along with his giant arm taken in for evidence when he received a call on his walkie.

__ ::Shiro! SHIRO PICK UP PLEASE! IT’S HUNK!::  
  


The man quickly grabbed his radio to answer. “This is Shiro! What’s going on?!”   
  


__ ::You gotta get down here quick! Lance’s been shot!!!::  
  


Shiro’s blood ran cold at the news. “I’m on my way!” he answered before running off at top speed.   
  


The man arrived just in time to see Lance being wheeled into the ambulance. “Let me go with him!” offered Shiro to the medic who nodded and allowed Shiro to climb in the back as the Medic slammed the doors behind him.

Hunk and Matt exchanged worried glances with each other as they watched the ambulance drive off. “We gotta tell the others! Matt, wait here!” said Hunk dashing off towards the dorm as Matt nodded, neither of them noticing that Shadow Kid had slipped away in the chaos.

\-------------------------------------------

“GUYS!!!! WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!!” screamed Hunk barging through the front doors, alerting Coran to run out from the common room.   
  


“Gracious Lad! What happened?” demanded Coran holding the hysterical boy’s shoulders.   
  


“Coran! Lance got shot! He’s being rushed to the hospital!”   
  


“OH NO!” gasped Coran in horror.   
  


“WHAT?!” exclaimed Pidge appearing at the top of the stairs with Allura and Keith who looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  


Allura scowled, clenching her fists tightly. “Let’s go everyone!” she ordered as Hunk grabbed Lance’s car keys off the table while Keith ran back to the room to grab his own before leaping off the staircase railing, landing right behind everyone who dashed to the garage.   
  
Hunk quickly jumped into the driver’s seat with Allura getting in next to him while Coran jumped in behind while Keith and Pidge grabbed their helmets and practically threw themselves onto Keith’s bike as the Asian boy quickly started the engine and revved the bike, speeding out the garage so fast that he did a back wheelie, with Pidge hanging on tightly.   
  


The car followed not far behind as Hunk pulled over by the gates to pick up Matt while Keith sped ahead.

\-------------------------------

“Shiro!” called Keith bursting into the ICU with Pidge, finding the man sitting worriedly in a chair, his face buried in his hands.   
  


Shiro turned and waved weakly to the others that ran in getting warning looks from the nurses as they surrounded the police chief.   
  


“How..how is he?” Keith asked looking between him and the room he was sitting in front of.   
  


“He's still in the operation room but they told me that this is where he's going to be once they're done,” Shiro said in a shaky breath,” the bullet was still in his body so they had to do a procedure to get it out before it lodged in one of the valves and close the wound, I'm going to call his family once he's here.”   
  


“What happened? How did he get shot? Wasn't he suppose to wear a vest after what happened last time Shadow appeared?” Keith asked wringing his hands nervously as Pidge put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down.   
  


“I was told from Matt and Hunk that there as a sniper on the roof, they only knew because the White Queen contacted them to let them know that she already called the ambulances,” Shiro said,” I know I passed around vests so I don't know why Lance wasn't given one I did a count where everyone should've had a vest on.”

Allura sat down next to Shiro, leaning against him as the others took seats as well. Hunk and Matt sitting on the other side of Shiro, Pidge next to Coran and Keith next to her. It felt like forever but they saw the doors opened and Lance being brought in making the group stand up as the nurses got him into the room and hooking him up to the monitors.   
  


Shiro squeezed Allura’s hand as he went to make the phone calls as the others surrounded Lance.

He looked so weak and slightly pale from the blood loss as Keith stood by the bed and frowned gripping the rails tightly. 

“I’m sorry, but you people have to leave. Mr McClain need to rest,” one of the nurses spoke gently, ushering the group out the room.    
  


Pidge gripped Keith’s hand, which felt ice cold as she guided him out. She recognized the ghostly look in his eyes. She could tell Keith was trying so hard to hold it it together. “Keith and I are going to get some air….” Pidge said quickly to the others as she pulled the traumatized older boy to elevators and went to the rooftop garden.

The moment they got there, Pidge sat Keith down on a bench and hugged him tightly, mirroring what he did for her before. “Let it out Keith. Let it out.”   
  


It was at that moment, the realization of everything that happened came flooding back to Keith  as his eyes began to water before he just completely broke down into tears. Pidge hugged him tighter as Keith buried his face into Pidge’s chest, muffling his despaired cries.   
  


_ ‘There isn’t much I can do...but at the very least...I can do this for Keith…..’ _ Pidge thought to herself as she comfortingly stroked Keith’s hair. 

\--------------------------------

Lance’s room a few days later when he was waking up, his bed was covered in nothing but flowers, balloons, cards, get well baskets. He blearily blinked up and heard the sound of the heart rate monitor and saw that it was past midnight at the hospital.

He had been awake enough to see most of his family stop by and see him, all of them worried. Even Laila and her husband from the diner dropped by, promising to bake a whole pineapple pie just for him when he gets better.  His chest ached and the medicine made him sleepy but he was able to respond back to them and didn't need the oxygen mask anymore. All of the war games club had come in at one point  and told him they weren't going to do any games until he was better which made him laugh a bit as they told him that. Rolo joked around but Lance noticed how uneasy he was looking.

The most constant visitors besides his family were Lion house, Shiro and Matt who would come over everyday after school and work to keep him updated.   
  


_ “I'll make all your favorites when you get home!” Hunk had sniffed trying not to tear up. _

_ “I'll fix your watch and get you something decent to protect you,” Pidge huffed,” and I'll make it easier for your work to be done when you get back too.” _

_ “We all miss you Lance, get well soon.” Allura said kindly.  
_

__ Keith nervously reached over and gripped his hand squeezing it,” Get better soon, you promised to show me more things to do…” He said quietly.  
  


‘ _ Keith...man can't believe that happened…’  _ Lance thought as he shifted a bit in bed and yawned a bit feeling a bit stronger and awake despite how late it was, ‘ __ he was really worried, then again everyone was but his eyes looked like he had been crying…’  
  


He saw a something shift in the corner and narrowed his eyes at the movement his finger hovered over the call light when he dropped it as it was Shadow who stepped out.

“How did you get in here!?” He hissed, wincing slightly in pain as Shadow walked closer and raised an eyebrow,”nevermind, what're you doing here?”

“Checking up on you what else,” Shadow sighed as he stood by the bed, reaching out to feel Lance’s face,” do you know how scared I was holding you in my arms as you bled out? Why  in the world weren't you wearing a vest ?”   
  


“ _ Because it made me look fat, _ ” pouted Lance jokingly until he saw that Shadow was being serious. “Honestly though, I was told there wasn’t any left to spare.”   
  


“I see…." Shadow said quietly. This was a total contradiction to what he had heard from Shiro. Certainly this was no accident.  
  


Suddenly, he felt a yank on his cloak, prompting to turn around to look at Lance who was blushing a bit. “Hey…Shiro told me what you and your crew did…. Thanks…”   
  


Shadow gave Lance small smile that made his heart skip. “Anytime… “   
  
  


At that moment, voices were heard approaching, prompting Shadow to fly out the window just seconds before a nurse came in to check Lance’s vitals. She clicked her tongue in annoyance seeing the window left wide open as she went over to close it. 

“Really now, some guests are just rude leaving this open, you're not cold?” The nurse asked as Lance shook his head laying back down pulling the blankets up.

_ ‘Honestly I feel really warm after that smile Shadow gave me...shit…’ _

\------------------------

“What…?” Shiro said standing up his phone nearly dropping from his hand,” he was told  **_what?”_ **

:: **Young Lancelot was told there weren't any more vests available when they were being passed around. If what thou say is true then someone is truly out to hurt the young man. Thou may want to have someone watch his room lest he be vulnerable again::**

“Fuck...I knew something seemed off. Matt get a list of all the officers that were there that night we are figuring this out now,” Shiro said as Matt scrambled to find the folder of all the police that were on that day,” Thank you.”

:: **Thou art welcome we do not wish for anymore unnecessary injuries. We will be in touch, We fear the Black King is starting to get desperate after the other night. Farewell Sir Shirogane.::  
  
**

The call ended and he ran a hand through his tuft of hair, the way the Queen talked she knew who the Black King was and Shiro had his suspicions due to the targets not to mention Sendak being the one to cause damage to the school with that cybernetic arm of his. He rubbed his own arm as he looked down at it, he's never really bothered to try and figure out if  **_they_ ** did anything like that to his own and after seeing what Sendak’s arm did almost didn't want to. 

But a part of him was telling him he should figure it out, not only for safety in case he accidentally activates it, if there was anything  **to** activate; but because he could use it to protect.   
  


“Matt? I'll be in the training room, I have some tests to run myself let me know when you're done.” He said clenching his metal fist as Matt nodded.

\------------------------

“And literally  **_all_ ** the teachers Zarkon hired are now getting scanned for stuff that Sendak had!” Hunk exclaimed as he, Pidge and Keith were in the ICU,” classes are moved around since that hallway is wrecked.”

“What about the stuff they were after?” Lance asked chewing on a riceball Keith had made and snuck in when Lance was complaining how bad the bland soft food he was on. It was simple but tastes good enough for him.

“Nothing yet but I did hack into the police reports and there have been many calls of gems that were missing suddenly found again.” Pidge said grinning pushing their glasses up.

Lance whistles,” damn, Urgh I want to get out of the hospital soon I never realized how claustrophobic I am in here.” Lance whined,”anything else new?”

“Bart-man and Robin want me to help in a war game,” Keith said sighing,” Rolo has been apparently off says he's gotten sick and some other group wanted a shot at your team because you weren't there.”    
  


“We'll kick some ass for me then Keith! Show them how good you are!” Lance said before sniggering. “Heh….  **_Bart-man and Robin…_ ** .”

“Lance I only played  **_one game_ ** ,” Keith emphasized while Lance laughed even though he slightly winced when Lance rubbed his chest.

“You'll be fine, Bart and the others will take care of you. They like you.” Lance grinned.

“They like him more than his skills,” Pidge staged whispered to Hunk who snickered while Keith groaned.

There was a knock on the door and Lance scrambled to hide the riceballs and the small snacks the others had snuck in. 

The group turned to see a nurse looking at them amused.   
  


“Sorry but visiting hours are over,” she said as they nodded and hugged Lance before they left telling him to take it easy. Not like his family with their constant calls, Allura, and everyone else had told him.

Keith lingered a bit before he gave Lance a small smile before he followed the other two out. Lance settled back in the bed, and once he was sure that the nurse was gone he grabbed another riceball as he put on a movie to kill time.

\-----------------------------------------

“You're back again? I'm recovering fine you know,” Lance said bit surprised by Shadow’s visits every night since the first night he came in.   
  


Shadow just shrugged as he leaned against the bed keeping an eye out for any outside movement besides the nurses before he needed a distraction and started to look at the flowers.

“Never can be too careful,” Shadow replied as he fixed a few of the flowers decorating the room.   
  


Lance watched Shadow, since the sniper he's noticed that he's been a lot more tense than usual as if he was expecting another attack but there was something else.   
  


“You know...it's not your fault,” Lance said surprising Shadow who snapped his head to Lance,”I mean we knew there would be shooters we should've known here might've been snipers.” 

“It's still my fault you got hurt,” Shadow growled walking back to the bed and looking down at Lance, where the other boy could hear the guilt and pressure that's probably been weighing on the thief since he landed in the hospital, ”no one is suppose to get hurt…”   
  


“That includes you as well,” Lance retorted stubbornly and reached out and tugged on his coat pulling him down so they were at eye level.  
  


Just looking at those ocean eyes Shadow could just feel all the pressure he's been putting himself under, to the meetings with Green Lion and White Queen planning their next moves, to dealing with school and the classes, the three hours of sleep he sometimes manages if nightmares of Lance dying doesn't wake him up, even taking part of the war games, to assuring Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran that he was fine even though he felt like he wanted to break down every time he was alone and blame himself that he got Lance hurt.   
  


“Lance look…” Shadow started to say but both of them heard someone approaching the door and Shadow looked like he was going to escape through the window again but this time Lance wouldn't let the thief run away when there was something clearly wrong. So with surprising strength he pulled the thief into his bed making him lie down next to him as he was shoving the covers and pillows over his body and hiding the fedora that fell off his head under his pillow just as the nurse walked in.  
  


“You alright? You have an odd sleep schedule if you keep waking up this late,” she said.

“Yeah well I think my whole internal clock got well...shot so to speak.” Lance grinned making the nurse roll her eyes.  


“I see just make sure it doesn't mess you up too bad.” She said,” need any water or snacks?”  


“Nope I'm good!” Lance said cheerily back trying to ignore the body next to him and their warm breath casting on his side.  
  


When the nurse left he pulled his blanket up and saw a messy haired annoyed thief staring back at him through his mask, Lance couldn't help but notice, due to his haste in getting Shadow to hide from the incoming nurse and knocking off his fedora the hair somehow ended up looking like cat ears.

Lance bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.   
  


_ “The hell McClain?!”  _  hissed Shadow jumping out of bed, his ‘cat ears’ actually twitching along in annoyance.

Lance swallowed his laughter. “Uh, You’re welcome~ I just saved you twice now~ That’s two you owe me~” Lance grinned holding up a peace sign. “You start by turning yourself in~”

Shadow gave the boy a deadpan look. “Ahahaha…..Good to see your odd sense of humor still functions….”

“Hey Kettle, this is Pot. Guess what? You’re black.”   
  


“Touche McClain,” chuckled the thief, suddenly leaning in towards Lance who retreated towards the headboard with wide eyes as the thief’s face was just inches from his own. “I might have to do something about that smart little mouth of yours~.”   
  


Lance grew bright red as Shadow pushed his bottom lip and quickly closed his eyes only to feel the thief reach under his pillow and moved away, much to his confusion. Lance quickly opened his eyes to find Shadow poised to leave out the window as he wore his hat. “Until next time~ My cute little Copper~” smirked Shadow giving him a two finger salute before jumping out.   
  


Lance grabbed his beating chest as he tried to quell the heated blush on his face.  _ “Aww….crap…..” _

_ \------------------------------------------- _

Zarkon gritted his teeth as he paced about his office as Haggar looked on while unplugging the office phone due to the non-stop ringing from the press and variety of business associates. On his table were a few tabloids covering the discovery of Sendak’s nature. As Sendak’s superior, Zarkon already denied all knowledge of the Professor’s ‘nature’ but unfortunately the damage has been been done. This scandal was going to make things increasingly difficult to his plans.

Everyone was now questioning his decisions and all of his teachers were being subjugated to scans to make sure they weren't similar to Sendak. There has actually been a few that had similar enhancements and those were taken in.

His business partners were starting to move away in fear that they would get hit by Shadow and with bad publicity, as history has seen. This wasn't something he needed when he was planning to run for mayor which was looking farther and farther away.

What was worse he nearly had Shadow killed if he wasn't for that child cop stopping him and now the Police seemed to like Shadow and his little gang because they saved him. It wasn't hard to hear how the White Queen had called for the paramedics before the police could and the fact he hadn't done anything didn't escape notice.

As the labeled ‘ **Black King’** in this game, he knows the White Queen had openly declared war on him. He had failed to take out the Queen’s Knight and was starting to lose his pieces.    
  


“Sir.  _ He _ requests to see you,” informed Haggar gesturing to figure standing in the shadows.   
  


“What do you want Rolo?” demanded Zarkon irritably as the person stepped out into the light  
.

“Since you’re busy, I’ll cut right to the chase. I want out Zarkon,” said Rolo trying not to let the Headmaster intimidate him. “I’ve done my part.”   
  


****_*SMASH*  
  
_

Zarkon’s fist slammed on his desk so hard that it broke through the wood like it was cardboard.  **_“Are you planning to run, fool?! Don’t forget, who still has the power to release your little friend from prison. One call and I can have her transferred so far far away you will never see  her again!”_ **

“You promised you’ll get Nyma out! You were the one who told her to go after that Gunderson brat!”

“ **_Which she failed and so did you! You were supposed to have taken out the knight of that blasted White Queen but you missed!”’_ ** Zarkon shouted back towering over Rolo as the student was trying to stand firm but was wavering.

“I took the shot I didn't see Lance there and didn't think he would save the damn thief!” Rolo argued back,” if I had know that he was that fucking close I would've waited!”

“Well you didn't and look where that landed,” Zarkon glowered,” you are not leaving until you **_finish_** the job you were given until then Nyma will remain where she is and she’ll stay where she is **_for now._** Now is there anything important that you need if not you can go boy.” 

Rolo’s fist clenched as he glared at Zarkon,”  **_No sir…_ ** ” He said turning on his heel and storming out of the office.   
  


“Get me Haxus…” Zarkon sneered,” at least he’s competent.”   
  


Haggar nodded and within a few minutes Haxus walked in looking at Zarkon and saw the broken desk,”You called sir?”   
  


“I want you to trail that brat and get him before he can do anymore damage to my reputation.” Zarkon growled,” use whatever you have to I just want him  **_gone._ ** ”   
  


The tall gaunt looking man stood at attention and saluted. “Sir, Yes Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Are you Tió Lance's novio?” She asked.
> 
> “Uh what does that mean?” Keith asks and Alberto quickly butted in.
> 
> “ **Alberto no se te ocurra!** ” Lance tried shouting.
> 
> “It means friend! “ Alberto shouted over Lance’s threat and Keith smiles down at Sofia.
> 
> “Then yes I am.” Keith said making Sofia smile brightly while Alberto looked like he was about to die of laughter while Lance blushed red being just about ready to die of embarrassment.


	29. Hermanos y Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Key Pieces are finally nearly all collected, a common enemy makes for a new alliance and a quick family visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...yeah double chapter upload cuz reasons and these two chapters were short and we thought it would be nice to give you some fluff...for a bit...heh... So enjoy it while it lasts, another note google translate again was used so forgive us for any misspellings or grammar errors in Spanish.

At his home office, Shiro sat in an arm chair, rubbing his temples as Matt brought him a tray with aspirin and some water. Matt could clearly see Shiro was in some major stress. Lance got shot hurt under his watch, and now he is now dealing with the possibility of rats among his men.

What’s more, the two have received a rather concerning proposition from an unexpected individual late last night.

\---------

Matt and Shiro tensed at Matt’s laptop screen as they saw the White Queen sitting on a throne with Shadow  to her right and Green Lion standing to her left.

 **_::Good Tidings, fine Gentlemen~::_ ** _the regal figure greeted the two through the screen._

_“White Queen? Just how did you-?” Matt wanted to ask but Green Lion clicked their tongue._

**_::My dear adversary, after all our time contesting each other, must you still ask?::_ ** _they giggled in amusement._

 _“Just what do_ **_you_ ** _want?” demanded Shiro irritably._

 ****_:: Heavens, is that how thou speaketh to the ones that helped thou subordinate? We  expected better from you Good Sir..::_  


Shiro sighed and composed himself. “I apologize. Matt and I are very grateful for your help. To what do we owe this audience?”

**_::Very well, we shall get straight to the point. Considering the circumstances as they are, we have a proposition.  We seek to form an alliance. Albeit a temporary one.::_ **

_This had Shiro and Matt stare at the three incredulously, Green Lion looked amused at their expression even Shadow was grinning even if the smile didn’t reach his eyes. The White Queen seemed to glance at Shadow but he shook his head slightly before turning attention back to the two of them._

_“Not that we aren’t curious just...what brought about this sudden alliance?” Shiro asked warily._

_::_ **_If thou had not realize we bear the same enemy and want to bring the Black King down before any more damage shall happen to Altea::_ **

_“The Black King...you’re talking about Zarkon aren’t you White Queen? It makes sense with all the hits have been in some way related to him. The latest one being the biggest clue since he was actually present during the whole thing.” Shiro said frowning._

_“Not to mention the whole debacle with the media and his associates.” Matt muttered, “but again why now all of a sudden? You seemed to be doing fine on your own if anything.”_

**_::Tis not the case of doing fine, we wish to do better and in order to do so we need an alliance with those that can walk among the light.::_ ** _the White Queen said,_ ****_:: We believe that the Black King has some unsavory connections that run deeper than you believe.::_  


Shiro couldn’t tell or not but he swore that the White Queen was gazing at his metal arm.

 **_::We shalt not rush thou for an answer. However we do believe this alliance will of great benefit in this war we are currently fighting. ::_ ** _the White Queen assured, bowing her head ever so slightly._ **_::We shall contact you in three nights pass. Until then, we anticipate your response to our proposition. We wish you both good safety.::_ **

The trio on the screen bowed.

 **_::The Black King has pawns everywhere.::_ ** _the Queen warned them once more before finally the laptop screen went black._

\-----------------

Matt sat in a chair across from Shiro. Two nights had already passed. The White Queen should be contacting them that evening.

“Well have you decided Shiro?” Matt asked as even he wasn’t privy to his answer, but he did feel a bit unsettled about the last line the White Queen left them...the Black King has pawns everywhere and that alone made him question who to trust.

“You’ll find out with the White Queen.” Shiro replied as just like the last time they called at the exact same time and the Queen, Green Lion and Shadow appeared. Same throne and still looking as regal as she was last time.

 **:: So hast thou come to a decision?::** the White Queen asked looking at Shiro who took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes, I feel at this point an alliance even if temporary would benefit both of us since we both seem to be after the goal.” Shiro said as a small smile appeared on the Queen’s face, “What does this alliance mean.”

 **::It means we can share information we have gathered, like this for example,::** Green Lion said as she pressed something and an email popped up on Shiro’s phone, **::I’m sure you’ve seen the work done on Sendak’s arm and was curious of your own, it’s not the same model but the function is similar. That is the data I got off of his arm after I had downed him in the lab. I hate to admit it but it’s a piece of work even if it is used in the wrong hands.::  
  
**

Shiro stared at the phone in shock as Matt got a message on his laptop.

 **::I sent you two emails, one for the the large one that was with you to help make safety arrangements and the other is for you. It is a map of all of our hit as you figured they are all connected.::** Green Lion added.

“This is good and all but what do you want us to do, it’s already hard enough to get the family back their company but the safety precautions is appreciated.” Matt said.

 **::As you realize just because they missed last time does not mean they will not try again, I’d prefer to keep to me and my partner’s creed of No one gets hurt.::** Shadow said tightly.

 **::This is just a step in taking down the Black King as more of his pillars are falling.::** the White Queen explained.   **::That is all we have to say for now. Thou must do all you can on your end. We will be in touch soon. ::  
  
**

The White Queen bowed her head once more as they signed off.

**\------------------------  
  
**

A few weeks had passed since then and the residents of the Lion House had received word that Lance’s family had arrived to bring him home to recuperate.

Though slightly unused to how quiet the house had become without Lance’s occasional dramatic outbursts, Allura was relieved that Lance was out of danger. At that moment, there was a knock on her study door.

“Enter!” commanded the matron as the door swung open to reveal Pidge and Keith carrying a small package.

“It came,” was all Keith said as Allura nodded, promptly activating the hidden entrance.

\------------------

Feeling around in the  Red Lion ragdoll’s mouth, Pidge found the hidden compartment just like with the Green and Black Dolls and removed a mini red memory card and laid it in a special case where two other similar memory cards in Green and Black also lay.

“And with that we have three,” she said closing the case before handing it back to Allura.

“It certainly was a good thing Chikage was able to find the doll and send it over to us,” said Allura gratefully while Keith folded his arms and chuckled.

“It’s a good thing Mom didn’t throw out any of my old kid stuff. She knew how important they were to me,” added Keith before turning serious."At least now it's safe to assume that we have to find the remaining two Ragdolls.”

“One of whom we know is Lance given that his father worked with the rest of the group, I'm just trying to figure out where Hunk belongs in all of this,” Pidge said,” I mean I don’t think any of his family is in the pictures that we would initially recognize.”

“I actually have answer to that, it appears that Hunk’s grandfather was the start of the geological branch of the Balmera corp before it got taken over, it was buried for a bit but Professor Holt and Father had talked to him a few times.” Allura said.

“Okay so we know where the last two are but how would we exactly know where to find the lions? For all we know they could be in the attic or tossed.” Keith sighed but Allur chuckled making Keith look at her.

“If you two took good care of them I’m certain Hunk and Lance did as well, so now the question is actually how to track them,” Allura said before noticing that the chips were beeping int tantum of each other, they were flashing rapidly making Allura clap her hands, “Pidge I got it! Can you make a similar device that will react like the chips do when they’re near each other?”

Pidge looked surprised but grinned, “Shouldn’t take me that long, I can program one of the mini rovers to do just that, give me an hour or two.”

“Good once that’s done I want you PIdge to go after Hunk’s and Keith you go after Lance’s. I can give you the address to Lance’s home.” Allura grinned as Keith just nodded as Katie went to work on the tracking device, “be careful Keith, Zarkon may have someone tracking you as Shadow so try to keep yourself and others safe…”

“I will, I won’t let anyone get hurt.” Keith said smiling at Allura.

\---------------

“Tio Lance!!” yelled a childlike voice as she crawled onto Lance’s lap on his bed making him chuckle,” play with me and Azul!”

“You still have that rag doll I gave you huh Sofia?” Lance said cuddling the young girl with soft dark brown curls who held a blue lion rag doll tightly.

“Course she does, she hardly goes anywhere without it.” sniffed a voice above Lance making him turn his head and grin when he saw his elder sister, “honestly any toy I give her barely lasts a week but you give her the plushie dad gives you and she won’t let it out of her sight for even a second. How’re you doing anyway you flirt, get a girlfriend yet?”

“Daniela! _Mi hermana!_ ” Lance laughed as Sofia was demanding hugs from her favorite Uncle Lance,” and no too many pretty faces to just chose one unfortunately.”

“Or maybe he admits he likes both and has a boyfriend,” teased another voice that slapped Lance’s head making him yelp and turned to glare at an older male grinning down at him,” well? Which is it Lancelot?”

“Cállate Nicolás!” grinned Lance pinching his brother-in-law’s side.

“Great to see you too, _Nino_ ~” Nicolás laughed giving Lance a noogie while he got slapped upside the head by his wife.

“Play nice Nico, my poor baby brother is still recovering!”scolded Daniela lightly making Nico grin.

“Hey _Bambi,_ save the slapping for the bedroom~” joked Nico making Lance quickly cover Sofia’s ears as he stared at his sister’s husband in appalment while Dani just rolled her eyes groaning and muttering something in Spanish as she pulled her husband by the ear out the room.

Lance chuckled weakly. _‘I guess somethings never change… ‘_ he laughed to himself while Sofia tilted her head in confusion.

\-------------------

It felt nice being home for once, seeing his brother in law making jokes that had Dani cringe, to his older brother Alberto stopping by when he heard Lance was back and had joined in with Nico which made it worse. Sofia was attached to his hip as he helped her with her food while his younger brother Hugo was trying to keep his food away from the twins Ana Maria and Lucia.

His mama laughed just taking in that all her children were home despite the situation,

 _“_ _M’ijo_ tell us about your new housemates? Are you being nice to them?” His mother asked.

“Yes Mama. There are only three other guys living in the house besides the matron and housekeeper. Hunk and Pidge are two of them,” informed Lance making Mama cheer and babble excitedly in Spanish.

 _“Ay M’ijo!_ I am so happy for you! You get to live with your _amigos_ from high school!”cheered Mama looking absolutely delighted."But what about that extra one?”

“Oh yeah, his name is Keith Kuroba. He’s a pretty cool guy, did you know he built his own motorcycle?”

A huge gasp came from his younger brother who stood on his chair excitedly. “He _built_ his own bike?! THAT IS SOOOO COOOOL!!!!”

Mama tapped Hugo on the head with her spoon and sternly gestured him to sit down, which he did meekly.

Ana and Lucia both looked at Lance  intrigued.

“Hey _Hermano?”_ asked Ana first.

“Is this Keith person cute?” finished Lucia as the twins propped their heads on the table looking at their brother with much interest.

“Yeah he's pretty decent looking,” Lance replied scratching  his cheek. Of course Keith was cute he was probably one of the cutest guys he had ever met but he wasn't going to admit it in front  of his  whole family.

“Can we see a picture?” The twins asked looking at Lance who cursed, so much for not admitting since the only pictures he had on his phone were more private knew,” you **_have_ ** to have a picture.” They implored.

“Eh…”

“Oh we know that that stall, you have pictures now spill ‘em,” Dani said amused when she saw how hesitant Lance was being with their roommate.

“Urgh fine since if I don't show you now you'll keep bugging me,” Lance poured as he took out his phone out to find a safe picture to show.

Werewolf Keith? Nope. Sleeping Keith? Too many questions will be asked. Sleeping Werewolf Keith? HECK NO!

 _‘Shiiiiiiiiiit… … ‘_ cursed Lance mentally as he swiped through his phone faster than a horny guy on Tinder. Why couldn’t he had taken a buddy selfie at least once?!

 ****_*DING-DONG!*_  


“I’LL GET IT!!!" exclaimed Lance loudly grateful for being saved by the bell as he quickly stood up and power walked to the door, flinging it open to find a slightly startled Keith standing on his doorstep.

“Hey La-” ****_*SLAM! *_  


Lance slammed the door in a panic before he finally realized and opened the door slowly to see Keith who appeared slightly taken aback.

“Uh hey what're you doing here?” Lance asked as Keith had stepped back from the door making sure that Lance wasn't going to slam the door in his face again,”not that  I mind but uh it's a bit out of the way.”

Keith sighed as he held out a small suitcase on wheels.

“Hunk was trying to find some of his tools and he realize you left your face stuff in the bathroom in your rush to go home.” Keith replied,”and since I'm the only one with a set of wheels…”

“Ahahaha whoops! Thanks Keith, sorry about that.” Lance said as he thankfully took the bag and the two stood there a bit awkwardly,”uh so how's the house?”

“Uhm quiet without you honestly uh yeah I'll just-” Keith said rubbing the back of his head but before he could there were twin gasps next to Lance and the two looked down to see two wide bright blue eyes of Lucia and Ana.

“ _Hermano Él es tan lindo!!”_ Ana exclaimed.

“ _el es hermoso!!”_ Lucia added giggling.

“Your sisters, Lance?” Keith chuckled bending down on a knee as the two stared at him.

He smiled as he held his hands out and then flipped his wrist where two flower crowns appeared one yellow the other orange placing them on their heads.

“ _Puede hacer magia! "_  The two exclaimed before they both grabbed Keith’s arms and dragged him in shouting loudly, “ _¡Mamá mamá, este hombre puede hacer magia!"_

 **_Now_ ** Lance was panicking as he ran after his two sisters,” _regresar aquí a los dos! no se puede simplemente arrastrar a alguien dentro!_ "

Keith suddenly found himself the center of attention of five pairs of eyes and bowed nervously,” S-sorry for the intrusion…”

“Mama! Mama! He does magic!” Ana exclaimed.

“He made these flower crowns appear with a poof!” Lucia added.

“So who’re you cutie?” Alberto asked as Keith flushed.

“Keith Kuroba, I'm Lance’s dorm mate.” He said and suddenly the three older ones at the table for evil grins as Lance came running in and paled when their eyes turned to him.

“So **_this_ ** is Keith huh?” Nico smirked.

Alberto poked Keith’s cheek. _“Es un hombre bastante guapo~”_ Alberto said with a grin.

Daniela placed an arm around her little brother. “So tell me Nino~ ¿Está saliendo con alguien?”

Keith didn’t understand a single word of Spanish but whatever the woman said made one of the men, who Keith guessed was her husband judging by his wedding band, looked at her in despair and ran to her wailing while crying something in Spanish while the other one burst out laughing.

Lance massaged the bridge of his nose before pulling Keith aside and standing in front of him protectively.

“Guys would you just behave yourselves! He’s a person not a sideshow!”

That just had the family grin wider.

“ _él es protector con él,”_ the woman said nodding while the other older one grinned wider.

 _“_ _está tan crecido ahora_ ” the other older one added wiping his eye dramatically.

“Uh Lance should I be worried?” Keith asked looking over Lance’s shoulder, he was still annoyed that he was shorter than the other male.

“No no they're just being ridiculous,” Lance assured while the two  stared at him with looks of shocks.

“How can you say that to your dear older sister!? Really now!” Dani huffed,”ignore my brother I'm Daniela you can call me Dani I'm Lance’s older sister. And this idiot hanging onto my hip is my husband Nicolas or just Nico.”

“Alberto his older brother, that's Hugo on the chair, you've met the twins Ana Maria and Lucia.” Alberto said pointing to the twins who were loving their flower crowns,”our mother just sitting there enjoying the show and that's Sofia, our niece right by your side.”

Keith saw the adorable girl holding a familiar blue lion ragdoll as she seemed to be looking at Keith’s face for something.

“Are you Tió Lance _novio?”_ She asked.

“Uh what does that mean?” Keith asks and Alberto quickly butted in.

“ **_Alberto no te atrevas_ ** **_!”_ ** Lance tried shouting.

“It means friend! “ Alberto shouted over Lance’s threat and Keith smiles down at Sofia.

“Then yes I am.” Keith said making Sofia smile brightly while Alberto looked like he was about to die of laughter while Lance blushed red being just about ready to die of embarrassment.

“That’s enough mischief out you Alberto!” scolded Mama twisting Alberto’s ear making in yelp in pain as he got pulled into the kitchen.

Daniela rolled her and shook her head. “Ignore Alberto’s and Nico’s antics Keith, they're idiots.”

“ _Hey!”_ protested the two men while Hugo and the twins laughed at their misfortune.

Keith chuckled weakly. He could definitely see the family resemblance in terms of personality runs strong in the McClain household. At least Dani looked and behaved like a professional.

“You must be tired from your journey, why don’t you stay for a while?” offered Dani with a hospitable smile while casting a glance to her brother who picked up Sofia and held her in his arms. “I’m sure **_Lance_** wouldn’t mind the company~ Won’t you _Nino~?”_

Lance held his breath to stop another  blush coming as Daniela winked at him.

Hugo and the Twins practically launched themselves at Keith excitedly with the girls hugging the boy’s arms while Hugo bounced around energetically.

“Well… I guess I could stay a while~”accepted Keith as the children cheered happily.

\-------------------------

Keith whistled looking at the family photos decorating the wall.

“Wow you really were a troublesome kid Lance, every one of them you're messy or covered in dirt,” Keith snickered as he and Lance got some time alone since the kids were playing and the older ones were cleaning the dishes,Lance was exempted because he was showing Keith around.

“Not all of them had me messy,” Lance said as he pointed to a photo where Lance was in uniform looking rather proud. Keith saw his whole family there as they looked just as happy, “ see? I look good don't I?”

“Have to admit Lance did look good in a uniform,” Keith said and he heard Lance suddenly choke on air and looked worried,” are you okay?”

“F-fine!” Lance squeaked not expecting Keith to be so honest,”but y-yeah I took a course in summer so I could get into the program at Altea and work under Shiro.”

“That makes sense, but you looked really happy,” Keith said,” uhm I'm sorry for suddenly intruding when you're suppose to be resting.”

“It's fine! Don't worry about it, besides I knew you couldn't last long without me being around.” Lance teased while Keith rolled his eyes and pushed Lance.

“I don't know maybe the house could use a breather from your ego,” Keith retorted smirking.

“Oh that hurts Kuroba!” Lance said laughing while Keith just continued to look smug.

“At least you admit you have a big ego, I didn't hear any denial,” Keith added.

The two had some more playful banter before Keith jumped when there was a sudden book from outside and there was a heavy downpour coming down.

“Oooo the reports did say a storm may be approaching,” Lance grimaced as he looked at Keith.

The Asian boy still had his cropped red jacket, thin pants and just a black too, he knew it was at least a 2-3 hour drive depending on traffic and he didn't really feel comfortable with letting Keith drive like that back home on his bike. He reached over and tugged on Keith’s jacket.

“Hey why don't you stay over? It'll take you too long to get back to Lion house not to mention traffic.” Lance offered.

Keith looked relieved,” that would be great Lance,” he said smiling but then realized “Oh shoot Lance can I put my bike in your garage? It's still sitting out in the rain.”

“Yeah sure!” Lance said as the two ran out into the rain and Lance opened the garage ignoring the rain soaking them as Keith got his bike in. He took the bags off of the back since he was afraid the insides were wet and the two ran back inside.

Lance was okay since his jacket had a hood but Keith looked like he had been splashed by a hose again. He pulled Keith upstairs and into his room grabbing a towel and threw it over his head.

“I can dry myself Lance,” Keith Said though muffled.

“Eh maybe but your fashion sense is drenched.” Lance said as he pulled the towel off of of Keith’s head where the other boy looked at him his hair all messy, pushing back his thoughts as he was making sure his crush didn't catch a cold..

“You might want to change your shirt er how wet are your clothes?” Lance asked,” we weren't out there that long.”

Keith’s jacket was soaked and his shirt was a little wet, his pants were a bit we too.

“Uhm might need a shirt but pants should be okay?” Keith said unsurely as he took his jacket off and felt it too.

Lance coughed as he was imaging the locker incident again and inwardly groaned,”let's just get you out of those and into something warm, better safe than sorry…”

\---------------------

“And **presto!** ” Keith said sitting on the floor making it rain a small shower of paper showed around Sofia, the twins and even Hugo as Keith sat in front of them entertaining them. The kids basically invaded his room once he was dressed in Lance’s shirt and shorts dragging Keith downstairs demanding he do more magic.

“ _M'ijo_ he's a darling~,” Lance’s mom said walking in as Lance was hanging back watching Keith entertain the younger kids.

“Have to admit you lucked out, you should ask him or before someone sneaks in and gets him.” Alberto added.

Lance widened his eyes at his brother as if to say _What?!_ prompting Alberto to poke him in the face.

“Oh please, you think we can’t tell? The way you look at him is so obvious!”

Lance quickly jabbed Alberto in the ribs causing him to keel over while Mama just chuckled in amusement before placing a hand on his shoulder. _“Listen to me M’ijo. Love is a beautiful gift. You should seize it when you have the chance.”_ the older woman whispered, patting her son the shoulder with a reassuring smile, instantly reminding the boy what Allura said to him before.

“You only have one chance to let them know or else the opportunity might slip by…”

Lance looked at Keith and swallowed hard. _'I have to tell him… ‘_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter Chapter**  
>  “Come on!” urged Lance when suddenly Shadow pulled away and shoved him hard, sending him flying towards Shiro, who managed to catch him just in time as the doors closed even more. 
> 
> “Shadow!” screamed Lance wanting to turn back only to see the thief give him a small smile and mouth ‘Take care… ‘ just seconds before the doors slammed and another gunshot rang out. 
> 
> \----------------------------  
> Spanish Translations:  
> Hermano Él es tan lindo- Brother he's so cute!
> 
> el es hermoso- He's gorgeous
> 
> ¡(Él) Puede hacer magia! - He can do magic!
> 
> ¡Mamá mamá, este hombre puede hacer magia! - Mom! Mom! this man can do magic!
> 
> regresar aquí a los dos! no se puede simplemente arrastrar a alguien dentro -Get back here both of you! You can't just drag someone inside!
> 
> Es un hombre bastante guapo -He's a pretty handsome man
> 
> ¿Está saliendo con alguien? - Are you Dating Anyone?
> 
> él es protector con él - He is protective of him
> 
> está tan crecido ahora -he's so grown up now
> 
> novio -Boyfriend
> 
> Alberto no te atrevas - Alberto don't you dare!


	30. Brothers Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The closer they come to the end the more perilous the game becomes until one piece falls....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said enjoy the fluff while you can? Yeah you may be yelling at me and Liddy again for this chapter ehehehe....so enjoy I hope? Oh! And a shout out to Limay for helping with some Spanish Translations in the last chapter! Thank you so much for that!

“Alright one last trick,” Keith said as he stood up, making the stray paper flowers disappear,”hmm alright here's one I've been working on, let me just borrow this…”

Keith grabbed the comforter off of the couch and smiled,”alright so you remember the magic word?”  
  


“ **Presto!”** Hugo, the twins and Sofia exclaimed.

“Good, now I'll just hold the comforter like this and….” Keith said holding it with both hands,” now we say the word!”  
  


“ **_Presto!”  
  
_ **

The kids gasped when the slack blanket suddenly looked like it was covering something and Keith removed the blanket and they saw a human sized paper snowman!  
  


“Wow what's so cool!” Hugo exclaimed leaping to his feet.  
  


“¡ _ asombroso _ !” Ana and Lucia squealed.  
  


“ _ un muñeco de nieve!”  _ Sofia said excited as she hugged the ragdoll tightly before she ran up to the snowman and poked it, the kids shrieked scared when it started to wiggle and hid behind Keith who was grinning before the head ‘popped’ off and Lance appeared.  
  


“ **_KEITH!!”  
  
_ **

**_“_ ** **Tadaaa!”** Keith laughed while the children laughed clapping as did the others.

**_\--------------------_ **

“Aw come on Lance~ The kids loved it,”chuckled Keith sitting on the bed across from  a pouting Lance, helping him change his bandages. Keith couldn’t help but wince a little when he saw the wound again. The hole was still there but you can see it was mostly healed up after the few weeks. 

Lance was quiet as he felt Keith’s fingers spread his mama’s homemade salve over his wound. He prayed that Keith wouldn’t be able to feel how fast his heart was beating.

Unfortunately for Lance, Keith could. Keith quietly swallowed his nerves. He was a wreck these past few weeks being worried sick about Lance’s well being. The nightmares began coming back but thankfully Pidge was able to help. He wondered if Lance even knew how much Keith had come to care for him. 

Now that they were alone together, Lance could see the dark circles around Keith’s eyes and how much leaner he had gotten since the last time he saw him.  _ ‘Keith must have really been worried about me….’  _ thought Lance, his heart soaring a bit although it suddenly stopped when Keith suddenly rested his head on Lance’s collarbone as soon as he was done changing the bandages.  
  


“I’m so relieved…” he heard Keith mutter, causing Lance’s heart to jump start again. He could feel how warm Keith was getting, and noticed that his ears were turning pink. 

_ ‘It’s now or never…. ‘ _ thought Lance nervously as he placed an arm around Keith and placed his chin on Keith’s head. “Keith, I….I really am sorry for making you worry so much about me… and I want to say this while I have the chance now…..” he said holding Keith up and cupping his face, making the boy look at him.  
  


“Lance?... “  
  


“Keith…. I just want to say…. I really am-”  
  


_ “TIO LANCE!!!!!! KEITH HERMANOOOO!!!!!!” _ exclaimed Sofia bursting into the room with her doll only to see Lance hurriedly putting on his shirt while Keith dived headfirst into the sleeping bag on the floor.  
  


“Ahahaha!! S-Sofia you should be in bed!” Lance managed out though inwardly he was crying tears of frustration. ‘ _ Dammit! Not again!!!’  
  
_

He was so...freaking...close...to confessing to Keith, as much as he loved his niece he just needed five more minutes...five more minutes and Keith really could’ve been his  **_novio.  
  
_ **

Sofia pouted as she crawled up to Keith and tugged the Asian out of the sleeping bag demanding he be next to Lance on the bed before she sat between them.  
  


“You forgot to read me my story.” She pouted looking up at the two, “and I want Keith hermano to read too!”  
  


“Ah...is that right  _ lo siento Sofia _ it’s been a busy day and all,” Lance apologized hugging the girl, “we’ll go to your room and read to you, uh Keith do you mind?”  
  


“N-no not at all.” Keith replied standing up as he followed Lance down the hall as he carried a happy Sofia, a bit until they got to the room where it was covered in drawings Sofia did taped to the walls, pictures of the family, dolls and toys lying around and a good size kid’s bed by the side. There was also a large bookshelf filled with children’s books.  
  


“She loves stories especially any that involve cats,” Lance chuckled as he put Sofia on the bed and grabbed a book, “how about Puss in boots again?”  
  


“Yes!” Sofia cheered.  
  


The two sat on her bed as she sat between them as Lance opened the book and started to read to Sofia.

\-------------------------------

He moved silently through the house, having left a mini rover to play a image of him sleeping in the bag in case Lance woke up, Pidge had managed to make it look convincing and made sure the sleeping bag was out of the way in case Lance got up so he didn’t end up tripping on the sleeping bag.

He moved quietly down the hallway and entered the room of the target. He knew that they should be fast asleep so when he entered he was surprised when a tiny hand moved and grabbed his hand when he moved to move the blankets.

“ _ ¿quién eres tú?”  _ the tiny voice said peeking out and reached over and turned on her kitty lamp next to the bed. When she saw the figure by her bed he waited for her to scream but to his surprised she just stared in awe, “you’re the one who saved Tió Lance…”

Shadow blinked not expecting that from the young girl who scrambled out of her blankets and reached over to grab his hand making him sit as she crawled up next to him.  
  


“Yes...I saved your Lance…” Shadow said not quite sure what Tió meant, “Little Princess I need a favor, that involves that lion of yours. I promise to give it back I just need to borrow it for a while.”  
  


“Is Azul going to help you?” She asked examining her doll.

“Yes,with something very important. It’s to stop the bad guys that hurt Lance from hurting anyone else,” Shadow said gently,” please let me borrow it?”

“Tell me a story.” Sofia demanded, “then I’ll give you  _ Azul _ to help stop the bad guys and it has to be a really good one!”  
  


“I guess that’s fair…” Shadow said he usually wasn’t good at coming up with stories of all things on the spot but he had one that was forming, he had to blame his brother for actually helping with this idea, “how about a story involving  _  Azul _ ?”

  
The wide-eyed starry look he got made him chuckle, “Alright, Azul, Red, Black, Yellow and Green were lions but  _ special  _ ones, they were gigantic robot lions. They could fly around in the air and in space, protecting innocents. Black was the leader she was big and strong and had a commanding aura, green may have been the smallest but she was the fastest and the smartest plus she could turn invisible and loved plants. Yellow was the one you’d feel you’d want to hug all the time because you would feel safe she loved the earth and digging through it could find any gems or special rock, Red was a stubborn one, she had an attitude but once you got on her good side she was loyal to a fault plus she could always blast away with her lava breath and laser. Now Azul, Azul was the heart, she kept all the lions together as a family supporting them, she was like the ocean and water, you couldn’t control her to you way but she would always find a way to make things work, but if you annoyed her enough she would just literally freeze them with her ice powers.”   
  


Sofia giggled as she listened with rapt attention Shadow telling her stories about Azul and her friends. 

_ \-------------------  _

Unknown to Shadow and Sofia, Lance was eavesdropping outside Sofia’s room having woken up due to a bad feeling and heard voices coming from his niece’s room. 

At first he was worried, until he saw it was only Shadow and relaxed a bit. Granted, he was a bit surprised to see the thief in his house but somehow he trusted this stranger considering how much little Sofia had taken to Shadow. 

Speaking of who, the little girl gradually fell back asleep during the story making Shadow smile as he stroked the child’s hair, slowly reaching for the doll.  
  


“You make a pretty good story teller, Shadow.”  
  


The thief drew back his hand and whipped around to see Lance smirking at him from the doorway.  
  


“You’re getting quite good at surprising me, Copper~”  
  


“I'm sure it's something I picked up from you since you snuck into my hospital room practically everyday since the incident.” Lance said as he saw Shadow flinch but still manages to retain the grin even if it was strained. 

He slowly walked in as Shadow managed to gently ease  _ Azul _ from Sofia’s hands and soon stood in front of Shadow, watching how he opened the mouth and plucked something from the ragdoll before giving it back to Sofia who snuggled it.  Shadow was taken back when just as he put the item inside the coat pocket Lance had grabbed his wrist and gently maneuvered him pressing him against the wall, a reversal on the position they had last time. Usually Shadow was towering above him but this time the thief was the one looking up.

 

“So, exactly how much of all that was true?” Lance asked as Shadow was making no means to escape. At least not yet.

“The story or the part about  _ Azul  _  helping stop the bad guys?” Shadow replied softly.

“The second one.” Lance asked.  
  


Shadow seemed to consider his options before he replied,” Her lion is part of a set of five that hold information about the Black King. They represent the hope of taking him down but not until all five of them or at least what they hold are put together.”  
  


“My father was the one who gave me that doll he was part of some group are you saying there are others from that group that has dolls like mine?” Lance asked.  
  


“Possibly, the White Queen knows what she's doing...but Lance...I'm glad you're okay…” Shadow said quietly as he reached out and placed a hand on his chest,close to the wound ”....I'm sorry you got hurt...no one was suppose to.”

Lance could see this had been bothering Shadow from the slightly shaky voice of the thief and the bowed head as his hand was quivering as well.

Lance took the thief’s shaking hand and held it in his own. “Hey.. it’s alright man…”

Shadow smiled bitterly. “You really are too nice…”

Lance was about to give a reply when they heard footsteps in the hallway.  _ “Lance? Is that you Niño?” _ Dani’s voice was heard approaching the room.  
  


Lance quickly stepped away from the thief as he stuck his head out the door to see his slightly disheveled sister yawning.  
  


“Shhh… Sofia just had a bad dream, I just got her back to sleep again,” Lance lied as he heard a flutter of a cloak behind him, knowing that Shadow most likely had already left.  
  


“Good ol reliable Tió Lance huh? Alright I thought I heard something else.  _ buenas noches niño, _ ” Dani said heading back to her own room. 

Once he was sure that Dani was back in her room Lance turned and saw that shadow really was gone as he walked up to the bed making sure Sofia was comfortable.

As he checked to make sure Sofia was asleep Lance thought about how upset Shadow had been, more willing to tell him about what was going on rather than just dance around the subject.  
  


Outside Shadow walked across the roof before getting to Lance’s room where he hurriedly got in and changes back to his other clothes, slipping back into the sleeping bag, curling up slightly.

“ _ Kai...I'm starting to realize how you feel about your situation with Shinichi…’ _

\-----------------------------

Unknown to the thief and the McClain family, someone had been monitoring the house ever since the day Lance came back in anticipation for Shadow show up. 

He was most pleased when he spotted his target lurking about the premises, having watched him interact the youngest child of the house. 

The man smirked as his camera zoomed in on the window of Sofia’s room where the child was fast asleep with a smile on her face as she clutched her doll even tighter. 

\----------------------------    
  


_ “Sofia?! Sofia?! Where are you M’ija?!”  _ Daniela’s hysterical voice was heard screaming the next morning waking everyone up with a start.   
  


Keith and Lance both shot up from their sleeping positions and exchanged looks before quickly scrambling out and running to Sofia’s room to find a hysterical Daniela  and Nicolas tearing the room apart.  
  


“Dani, what happened?!” demanded Lance just Alberto, Mama and the other young ones came running up to see what all the commotion was about.  
  


“Sofia! She’s gone! Nico came in this morning to wake her up but she wasn’t in bed!”  
  


Mama went in and held her oldest daughter."Calm down  _ Nina,  _ you know how Sofia enjoys hiding, she might somewhere in the house,” said Mama reassuringly turning to everyone else.  
  


“I’ll  check the garage!” volunteered Alberto dashing off. 

“Me and Keith will check outside!” said Lance while everyone nodded and split up. 

Mama, Nico and Dani tore through the other rooms in the house while Hugo and twins ran off to check the attic and basement.

“Does she usually hide? Honestly?” Keith asked as they ran outside the Asian shivering a bit from cold air since it had rained yesterday.  
  


“Yeah since she's so small she enjoys playing hide and seek a lot, it worries her parents sometimes .” Lance said as they looked around trying to find some sort of of clue or anything for the little girl. As they walked around the garden Keith froze when he keeled down by some flowers and picked up a familiar object.

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed quickly alerting the other who ran over, and pales. In Keith's hands he was holding  _ Azul  _ the one item that Sofia  **_wouldn't dare_ ** walk around without.  
  


_ “Sofia…..”  _ Lance despaired.

\-------------------------------------------

Nicolas sat on  the couch consoling Daniela who was sobbing loudly into her hands. While Mama had ushered the other children into the room.

Lance made a quick call to Shiro who came rushing over with Matt and a few policemen in the next few hours. Alberto saluted as Shiro approached them. “Chief Shiro, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” he greeted as Shiro saluted back.  
  


“At ease Detective McClain,” replied Shiro shaking Alberto’s hand before being led to Sofia’s parents.

Shiro knelt down gently in front of the two concerned parents. “Lieutenant Nico, Lieutenant Dani, it’s good to see you two again...I haven’t seen you two since the Academy.”

Dani sniffed as she composed herself in front of her old  classmate. “That’s  _ Ex-Lieutenant,  _ Shiro….but I’m grateful that you took the time to personally take this case.”

Nico shook Shiro’s hand with a wry smile. “I’m sorry we had to reunite under these circumstances.”

“Don’t worry, I promise not just as old friend but as Chief of the APD, we will find your daughter,” promised Shiro with a determined look, earning approved nods from the parents. 

\-------------------

Lance stood in Sofia’s room as the CSI’s moved around him, gathering evidence.

Keith stayed with him not wanting to leave his friend as they stood close and holding the blue lion ragdoll, watching for anything to turn up to find the missing Sofia. He had quietly called Pidge and Allura letting them know what happened and the two girls were worried about the missing girl and told him they’d try to help when they could.  Keith glanced over at Lance and saw that his arms were folded but they were clenching his arms tightly scowling angrily that his feeling had been right and something had happened.  
  


There weren’t any words exchanged between him and Keith but the other boy laid a hand on Lance’s arm and the latino male gave him a grateful smile. They heard footsteps behind them and they both looked up to see Shiro come up to see if anything had been gathered and probably to talk to them.  
  


“Hey you two, can I talk to you for a bit?” he asked as they walked over to Shiro, “you two were the last ones to be with Sofia before she disappeared?”  
  


“She wanted us to read her a story before she went to bed,” Keith said looking down at the doll, “she insisted that both of us be there, after that we went back to our rooms and fell asleep.”  
  


Shiro glanced over at Lance who looked like he wanted to say something but was hesitant as he kept glancing at Keith. Thankfully for Lance, Shiro got the message.  
  


“Lance, is there a place we can talk privately?”  
  


Lance nodded leading Shiro out of the room while Keith went another way. Lance led Shiro down to the basement away from everyone and flipped on the lights.  
  


The boy turned to Shiro who folded his arms and looked at him expectantly.  
  


“The thing is Shiro, Shadow Kid came here last night…”  
  


Shiro widened his eyes. “He did? What for?”  
  


Lance shook his head. “I don’t know, but he was interested in Sofia’s doll. I saw him remove something from it,” he said holding up the said doll. “But he left straight after! I swear Sofia was still safe and sound!” Lance added quickly worried that the Chief might be listing Shadow as a suspect.  
  


Shiro clicked his tongue loudly in annoyance when he recognized the doll.  _ “So she did know….”  _  Lance heard him mutter irritably.  
  


“Shiro?”  
  


“We’ll talk about this later. Right now, we will focus on finding your niece,” instructed Shiro walking out.

\-----------------------------------

No sooner had Shiro and Lance returned to the living room, the house phone began ringing.  
  


Matt and Shiro quickly scrambled over to the recording and scanning devices and slipped on their headsets, signalling to Daniela who nodded and picked up the phone.  
  


“Hello?”  
  


**_::We have your daughter. Do not worry, she is safe.::_ **  a chilling distorted voice spoke on the phone.  
  


“Where is my baby? I want to hear her voice!” demanded Daniela in a firm voice, her Police instincts fighting very hard against her maternal instincts to roar into the phone.  
  


**_::Unfortunately for you, we’ll be making the demands here. Bring us the item we seek, and your precious little girl will be returned safe and sound.::  
  
_ **

“What could we possibly have that you would take my baby from us?” Daniela demanded clenching the phone tightly in her hand.  
  


**_::Don’t worry you just have to ask the Shadow, they would know. We’ll be in contact and by then you better hope to have the item.::  
  
_ **

The sound of the phone hanging up brings everyone to action as the older adults and the police bring everyone to move. Nicolas moves to get ready as Dani runs to retrieve her gun from the safe as the police that were there are running around getting ready too.  Shiro saw Lance bouncing on his heels and Walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  


“Lance no, you're still recovering and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt again on my watch.” Shiro said firmly as Lance looked like he was about to protest,”don't argue with me.”  
  


“Kidnapping my precious  _ nieta... _ give those  **_puta_ ** hell!” Mama exclaimed as she ushered the Hugo and the twins  who looked  horrified  quickly plugging their ears,” let's go children let's leave them to their work.”  
  


“Alright Keith, you should head back now this is police business.” Shiro said as Keith bit his lip and nodded, though he turned and walked over to Lance and gave him a slight hug.  
  


“You'll get Sofia back,” Keith said and Lance hugged him back,”I'll see you later…”  
  


“Thanks Keith, safe driving…” Lance said somberly as the darker haired male nodded and left the house.  
  


“Just how exactly are we supposed to contact Shadow!? That's the new KID thief that's been running around messing with that ass Zarkon.” Alberto scowled.  
  


“I can get in contact,” Shiro said as everyone looked at him but didn't question it, they trusted Shiro and under these circumstances they could use whatever they needed.

Shiro walked away and privately dialed a special number that was attached to the email and it only took one ring before they picked up.  
  


**::Yes police Chief Shirogane, you require our assistance?::** Green Lion’s voice was heard speaking.  
  


“I need to speak with Shadow this is urgent. A civilian was kidnapped after something he apparently took. From a  **_blue lion ragdoll._ ** ” Shiro said.  
  


There was a pause on the other line before Green Lion spoke again.  **::Shadow will appear when darkness falls tonight. He will find you. Come alone. ::** Green Lion instructed before promptly hanging up.  
  


Shiro narrowed his eyes as he clenched his metal hand.  _ ‘Just what exactly do you know White Queen… .? ‘  _

\------------------------ 

Night time couldn’t come soon enough as Shiro received instructions on his phone to come to the attic. Making sure nobody was watching, Shiro quietly stole away from the room and made his away up to attic as he silently closed the door behind him. 

The man waited patiently in the dim moonlight shining from the single window as he felt a presence behind him. 

“I assume you were informed?” asked Shiro curtly not turning around. 

“I was,” replied Shadow, stepping out of the darkness."Believe me when I say I am concerned for little Sofia’s safety as well. I have what the perpetrators  are seeking.” he informed holding up a blue memory chip.  
  


Shiro turned around and held a hand out. The moment he touched it, a flashback suddenly rushed into his head.  
  


_ “Professor?” A young Shiro asked as he was handed a black lion ragdoll. _

_ “Keep that safe with you Shiro, it may not seem like much but it is important.” Professor Holt as he held another one similar to it only it was green,” I'm giving this one to my daughter.”  
  
_

_ Shiro looked at the doll and didn't see anything special about it, and he wasn't much of a doll person but it looked like something Allura would like  
  
_

_ “Why are these important?” Shiro asked.  
  
_

_ “When the time is right all five of them will come together,” the professor said and went back to back with his work with the other figures in the room.  
  
_

Shiro snapped out of his daze when he saw Lance had entered the room and was looking between Shadow and Shiro.

“How is...Shiro what's going on?” Lance asked as he shut the door behind him,”and you what exactly did you take that made those  **_bastards_ ** kidnap my niece?” 

“The White Queen contacted me to make an alliance in order to deal with certain people.” Shiro said to Lance’s horror 

“Are you serious!?” Lance demanded, as he gave Shadow an angry look ”look what happened!”  
  


“Lance honestly I never meant for this to happen, I didn't even know they were watching the house!” Shadow said taking a step towards Lance but stopped by the furious look on his face and looked away. “I know apologizing is not going to help but I’ll do what I can to help rescue Sofia. Not because I owe you but because she is just a bystander in all this.”  
  


Lance was going to punch the thief’s lights out, but Shadow sounded sincere in his words. “Alright…. I believe you…”

\--------------------------   
  


The phone rang right on schedule. Daniela took a deep breath in and out before picking up the phone. “Hello?”

**_::Do you have the item we seek?::  
  
_ **

Daniela tensed up and looked across the room to Shiro who nodded. The woman appeared slightly relieved.  
  


“We do."  
  


**_::Very good.The Shadow will meet us at the Altea Industrial Warehouse Park at 2400. Further instructions will be given then.::  
  
_ **

“Shadow?! Wait,  _ WHAT?!"  _ screeched Daniela but was only met with a dial tone.  
  


All eyes turned to Shiro who folded his arms. “Don’t worry, he’ll be there,” reassured the police chief.  
  


“Can we really trust a thief?” Nicolas asked warily as Daniela looked angry and frustrated as she looked like she wanted to throw the phone at the wall, but knew they needed it, “how can we even communicate with him?”  
  


“Leave that to me, but we have four hours to get to Altea Industrial Warehouse Park, and it should only take about half an hour to an hour so we better get going now and prepare.” Shiro said as the adults stood up and he glanced over at Lance and shook his head.  
  


The younger man scowled and looked away as he watched them all head out to the warehouse, he could see  Nicolás wrapping an arm around Daniela as Alberto was talking with Shiro, he saw Shiro instruct some officers to stay by the house in case anyone came back before he left. He could hear the cars out front start and leaving the house, he made rounds checking on Mama, Hugo and the twins making sure they were alright.  
  
With that done he went to his room and grabbed a pair of air soft pistols which he loaded and then snuck out through the back and headed to the garage where he was going to follow Shiro and his siblings whether they liked it or not. 

“I am not sitting out and just waiting for news about Sofia,” Lance growled as he grabbed the spare keys from the kitchen and opened the garage door, but cursed in spanish when the car wasn’t there and realized where he  **did** leave it.  
  


“Shit, I left it at the Lion House! I’ll never be able to catch up to them now.” Lance scowled gripping his keys tightly.  
  


“You sure about that?” Shadow’s voice said from behind and he swerved around to see Shadow leaning against a black as night motorcycle and holding out a spare helmet, “if you hurry we can pass them and get to the warehouse before them.”  
  


Seeing that he had no other choice he grabbed the helmet and shoved it on.

“Let’s get going,” Lance said still upset at Shadow as the thief put away his fedora and put on his own helmet and started up the motorcycle and soon the two were blazing down the road by passing the cars and cutting through side streets. Lance can’t help but feel that this sensation was oddly familiar. 

\----------------------- 

Shadow waited patiently at the entrance of the park as the squad cars rolled up. Shiro signaled for everyone to stand down as he got out and approached the thief.   
  
  


“Any word?” asked Shadow.  
  


Shiro shook his head in reply. At that moment, Shiro’s smartphone vibrated, prompting him to look at the screen. Midnight, right on schedule.  
  


**_Tell the Shadow to bring the item to warehouse 43. He shall come alone.  
  
_ **

The Police Chief scowled at the message. It has become quite evident to him by now that the chip is not the only thing the kidnappers are after. 

“It’s likely this all just a trap for you,” warned Shiro, handing the chip to the thief, who pocketed it. 

“Tell me something I don’t know…” muttered Shadow before looking up at the man. “But Sofia was taken because of me. Her life is way more valuable than this chip.”

“I won’t let you go in alone,”said Shiro reaching for his gun but Shadow shook his head.  
  


“You can’t come beyond the gate.”  
  


“Why?”  
  


Suddenly a familiar electric barrier sprung up in between them, blocking the entire entrance.  
  


“That’s why,” replied Shadow before turning around, and disappearing into the darkness, ignoring the yells of protest from Shiro and Sofia’s parents as they came running out the car.  
  


Shadow removed his hat and kept it. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let anymore people get hurt…” he said under his breath.  
  


“So its ok if I do?” asked Lance incredulously stepping out of his hiding spot and walking with Shadow.  
  


Shadow cast Lance a small mysterious smile. “What can I say? I find you special~” he teased causing Lance to blush and stomp after the thief in a huff,” besides you were already inside and I doubt you would’ve left where I parked the bike and they wouldn’t have your protection.”

“Protection?” Lance said as Shadow stopped and reached into his coat pulling out what looked like a small wristwatch and grabbed the other’s wrist and placing the device on. Lance could feel it was weighted a bit but he looked at Shadow for an explanation, so shadow brought out his dagger and moved it closer making Lance nearly yelp but he was surprised when the watch buzzed to life and the same electric barrier popped up just as the tip touched it.

“It’s programmed to activate if any attack comes at you,”Shadow replied as he spun his dagger before slotting it back in his belt as Lance stared as the barrier disappeared, “it’ll stay active for about 20 seconds before it disappears, I refuse for you to get hurt again, just that if I come back from this you can’t wear it if we’re to continue our little game.”

Shadow turned back around and continued walking, “Just stay in the corner and out of sight, I’m pretty sure if they saw you I’d have your family more after my head than they already do and then there would be two hostage situations.”  
  


Lance stood stunned before he ran up to Shadow grabbing his arm looking at him, “what do you mean  **_if!?_ ** Of course you’re coming back from this!” Lance hissed, glaring at Shadow who looked at him through that milky film covering his eyes on his mask, “don’t say shit like that.”

“Lance, you know exactly how these people are, you saw how they took care of the Balmera corporate heads when they were at risk finding out, and how desperate they got when Sendak attacked not to mention getting a sniper to shoot.” Shadow sighed, “I’ll try my best to get your niece safe, now stay quiet.”  
  


Lance shrank back as he watched Shadow approach Warehouse 43 as he was instructed. The thief made his way inside the dimly lit area cautiously.  
  


“So you came  **_White Knight_ ** ….. Hah, an ironic name…” rough voice spoke out.  
  


Shadow narrowed his eyes. “I’ve brought the item. Where is the child?”  
  


A figure lurked silently in the darkness that Shadow himself was concerned he couldn’t sense the person’s presence. The thief’s eyes darted about, trying to maintain his calm. Unknown to him, someone was approaching him in the dark from behind holding Sofia who had her mouth taped up, but was struggling to break free. Somehow, child was able to free one of her hands and quickly pulled the tape off her mouth.   
  


_ “Hermano!  _ Behind you!” she screamed.  
  


Shadow quickly dived out of the way just as a gun went off making Sofia scream.  
  


“Sofia!” cried Shadow whipping out his sword but froze when the man who was revealed to be wearing a full face mask pointed the muzzle at Sofia, making her whimper in fear.  
  


“Let her go!”  
  


“Drop your weapon first Shadow…I know you have more than that pretty sword of yours…” the man sneered as Shadow glared but dropped the sword and his daggers onto the ground kicking them behind him close to where Lance was hidden in the Shadows.  
  


The man gave a dark chuckle as he looked amused as he still kept the muzzle to the whimpering girl who was tearing up as Shadow tried to reassure her she would be okay,” Good good, not very fun being the one having to deal with the unexpected.” the man said while Shadow tightened his fists,” now show me you have what we want, then we’ll talk.”  
  


“She’s not part of this you and I both know you’re just holding her to get to me.” Shadow sneered as he kept his hands up but reached into his coat pocket and held the familiar blue chip in his hand, “Here this is what you’re after, the chip.”  
  


“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re interested in. Now what should I do, I hold all the cards most of them being this little girl in my hands being the best bargaining chip,” the man said as he walked around Shadow watching him like a lion watches their prey, “give me the chip.”  
  


“Give me Sofia first then I’ll toss you the chip,” Shadow retorted but the man tutted.

“I’m the one giving orders, give me the chip first and I’ll give you the girl…” the man said, and as an ‘act’ of good faith removed the muzzle from the girl and put her down, but kept a tight grip on her shoulder so she wouldn’t run away, “now, throw me the chip.”

Shadow glared at the man through his own mask and was about to  toss the chip to the man, but he let go of the girl who ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her as she ran towards Shadow who retracted his hand that was going to throw it.  
  


_ “H-hermano Shadow!”  _ she cried as Shadow moved quickly to get her, he heard a  click and with a burst of adrenaline he dove for Sofia just as he felt a burning sensation rip through the side of his body making him hiss as he rolled, holding Sofia tightly in his arms.  
  


“I might’ve forgotten I don’t need any witnesses…” the man smirked, taking aim again. “Like this I’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

Sofia clung to Shadow tightly as the thief ran towards the exit only for the door to slam shut suddenly. 

“Surely you didn’t think I would let you leave so easily,” the man taunted.”You might have completed your objective, but I haven’t!”  
  


‘ _ Shit! Shit! Shit!’  _ cursed Shadow internally as the man opened fire, prompting the thief to run further into the warehouse, scaling the stacked up crates. 

\---------------------- 

Outside, the APD squad heard the shots in distance.   
  


“Sofia!” cried Daniela and Nico wanting to run inside but were repelled by the electric barrier. 

_ “Cristo!"  _ cursed Alberto taking out his gun and taking a shot at the wall, only causing it to surge as a stray spark almost hit him."If that damn thief gets one scratch on my niece I strangle him with my bare hands!!!”

“Matt get the barrier down! It’s just one!” Shiro said yelling into his walkie talkie.  
  


“I’m trying but like last time the freaking thing isn’t taking anything!” Matt cursed and Shiro grimaced and dialed the number again and thankfully it was Green Lion that picked up, and tossed the phone to Matt who stumbled and caught it, “what the Shiro!”  
  


“Talk!! You two can get the barrier down and help get both Shadow and Sofia out!” Shiro said.  
  


**::What’s the situation?::** Green Lion demanded.

“Shadow put up an electric barrier and we’re hearing gunshots and he hasn’t come back yet!” Matt yelled.

**::That idiot we warned him not to do it...I’ll take down the barrier. Keep me on the line in case something else comes up.::** Green Lion demanded and within a few seconds the barrier was down and the force ran through with Nico and Daniela in front of the group.

The group followed the sounds where they could hear the gunshots echoing all over the warehouse and Alberto tried opening the doors but cursed when they were sealed tight.  
  


“The doors shut! is there anyway you can scan who’s inside!?” Shiro asked.

**:: Already on it, I’m seeing four heat  signatures. One is standing in the middle that’s probably your guy doing the shooting, the other two is moving around more than likely Shadow with your niece trying to find and escape and one more that’s hiding I believe.::** Green Lion replied,  **:: Did anyone go inside with Shadow?::  
  
**

“What? no he locked us out before any of us could get inside!” Shiro exclaimed  
  


“ **There’s no escape Shadow! All the doors and windows are magnetically locked!”** the rough voice inside cackled as they could hear boxes crashing and Sofia crying,  **“ Let me pay you back for all that you and your little group have done!”**

Soon everyone’s heads snapped towards the warehouse when they heard Sofia screaming, “ **_Hermano Shadow!! Get up!”_ **

\----------------------- 

Sofia flinched as she and Shadow came crashing through some crates, hitting the floor hard. Sofia was unharmed having been cushioned by Shadow’s body, but the thief had taken full force of the impact as a sickening snap was heard. 

“ARGH!!!!” cried Shadow in pain clutching his right rib cage. Something was definitely broken as his breathing became painful.   
  


“ _ Hermano  _ Shadow! Get up! Please!” whimpered Sofia slightly shaking the older boy when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  


In a panic, Sofia saw a large tarp nearby and somehow mustered enough strength to pull it over Shadow and herself as the girl and thief lay still, holding their breaths. The heavy footsteps came closer and closer before they stopped. There was a slight shuffle of feet as Sofia carefully peeked out from underneath, seeing the bad man’s shoes walking out of sight.  
  


_ “Thank you Sofia…” _ whispered Shadow, patting the girl’s head as he winced getting up while Sofia tried to help by holding his leg,” _ I’m sorry you got involved...I should’ve been more careful…”  
  
_

_ “It’s okay...you’re a good guy you came to save me just like how you saved Tio Lance…”  _ Sofia replied as Shadow inhaled sharply, knowing he’d have to figure something out since it was getting harder to move with some of his ribs were broken and his leg had a shooting pain every time he tried moving it. ‘Lance...shit he’s still in here I don’t know how many shots he has but he probably as a few extra cartridges on him. ‘

_ “I’m scared Hermano Shadow,”  _ Sofia sniffed as Shadow held her tighter determined to find a way out, but it was hard when you had another person to look out for but he refused to just abandoned Sofia, he couldn’t live with the guilt. He knew he still had a few flash bombs on him since those were more distractions than weapons...if he could just get those doors open...  
  


**:: Shadow you moron why didn’t you call for backup!::** Green Lion hissed through their com,  **:: The guy put an advance magentic lock on the doors it’s going to take me a few minutes to get them open you better haul your ass out of there!::  
  
**

_ ‘I’ll try but I doubt I can haul any faster with these injuries…’ _ Shadow thought, ::I’ll try to distract him and keep him busy,::  
  


“Hermano Shadow?” Sofia asked clinging to Shadow.  
  


Shadow looked at the girl and wanted to hide her somewhere safe but he didn’t know exactly what was considered safe since a stray bullet could hit her. He just kissed her forehead making her look at him.  
  


“Sofia, I want you to listen to me very carefully… ” Shadow said.

\---------------------- 

The mysterious stranger lurked about, listening carefully for any small noise. 

Suddenly he heard a rustling material above him as immediately looked up to see a dark shape coming towards him.  
  


**_*BANG!*  
  
_ **

He fired a shot only for the black to come fluttering to the floor, revealing itself to be Shadow’s coat.  
  


“NOW SOFIA!” Shadow yelled jumping out behind the man and throwing a flash bomb in his face.  
  


A bright light instantly enveloped the room as Shadow and Sofia grabbed each other’s hands and ran as the man screamed behind them being temporarily blinded. 

The man began firing wildly as shots began ricocheting all over at hitting crates.   
  


Suddenly Sofia screamed as she tripped right into path of falling debris.  
  


“NO!" cried Shadow when suddenly another figure jumped and stood over the girl. 

There was a loud buzz as a large blue shield activated, causing all the debris to bounce off harmlessly. 

“Lance!” exclaimed Shadow in relief as the guy grinned.  
  


“That’s three you owe me now~”  
  


“We’ll say two and half or something!” Shadow laughed in return picking up Sofia and could hear the man growling at being blinded. 

“Any plans on getting out of here?” Lance said as the three dove behind some more crates as Sofia was huddled between them. 

“Give me a minute…” Shadow said wincing as he held his side and Lance heard him breathing a bit heavier,”Green Lion is suppose to unlock the doors but it's going to take a few minutes since they're not here exactly….”  
  


It was still dark but Lance could see Shadow holding his side and his chest where the ribs were as if trying not to hurt himself more than he already was. Then again he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Sofia crying out for Shadow after the last crash. He must've really hurt himself protecting Sofia.  
  


“Here, you dropped these,” said Lance handing back Shadow’s swords and daggers." Now that’s four.”

_ “Not the time for this!”  _ hissed Shadow as they could hear the angry stranger's enraged cry. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud click and a rush of wind coming from the exit. Shadow looked at his watch and slightly impressed. _ ’5 mins? Pidge must’ve been tired… ‘   
  
_

“Now’s our chance!” whispered Lance excitedly, grabbing Sofia and putting Shadow’s arm over his shoulder pulling them out and hurrying towards the doors.  
  


**::Shadow, you guys have to move it fast, I can only hold it for so long until the system kicks me out!::  
  
**

“Got it!” answered Shadow when suddenly a shot grazed his cheek. 

“He’s coming!” screamed Sofia looking over Lance’s shoulder seeing the guy scrambling over the crates and preparing to take aim.

Lance gritted his teeth. They were getting so close to the exit but the strain of the situation was causing Lance’s still healing wound to begin bleeding again.   
  


_ “Guys! Over here!”  _ they heard Shiro call out as he and couple of other squad members including Sofia’s parents and Alberto were helping push open the heavy rusted doors which were fighting to close.    
  


_ “Mama! Papi!!!”  _ cried out Sofia.  
  


“It’s gonna be alright  _ M’ija!  _ We’re here!” responded Nicolas, gritting his teeth as he could feel himself being pushed back.  
  


At that moment, more shots rang out, hitting the doors, forcing the APD squad to move out of the way, allowing the doors to close faster. Only Shiro and the McClains, not willing to run, kept pushing but with the lesser manpower, it was getting increasingly difficult.   
  


Gritting his teeth, plucked his niece off him. “Sofia, be a ball!” he ordered as his niece obeyed and curled herself up in his arms. 

“Sorry  _ Niña!  _ Daniela! Catch!” called out Lance using all the strength he could muster, flinging his niece through the air towards the door. 

Daniela quickly dashed forward and caught her daughter, shielding her as she combat rolled on the floor and made a break for the exit.  
  


“Come on!” urged Lance when suddenly Shadow pulled away and shoved him hard, sending him flying towards Shiro, who managed to catch him just in time as the doors closed even more.  


“Shadow!” screamed Lance wanting to turn back only to see the thief give him a small smile and mouth  _ ‘Take care… ‘ _ just seconds before the doors slammed and another gunshot rang out.  
  


“NO!” the boy cried in despair running back to the doors and trying to push them open. When the doors refuses to budge Lance started raging as he hit the metal doors the sounds echoing.  
  


“You stupid  **_hypocrite puta!_ ** ” Lance yelled banging on the door before Shiro grabbed his arm pulling him away.  
  


“Lance! What are you even doing here!? Why were you inside with Shadow in the first place!?” Shiro demanded as he saw the wound start to bleed out,” and did you forget your injury!? You shouldn't be anywhere near here!”  
  


“That doesn't matter he's still in there and going to get killed!” Lance shouted back making Shiro curse as the doors had shut in them before Shadow could leave and grabbed his communicator.  
  


“Matt! Tell the Green Lion to open the doors again! Shadow never made it out!” Shiro shouted.  
  


:: **WHAT!?::** were the twin cries of both Matt and the Green Lion, only the Green Lion seemed to be cursing more.  
  


Shiro looked concerned as Dani and Nico were looking over their daughter.  
  


“ _ M’ija  _ my precious baby!” Dani sobbed holding her tightly,” are you okay? You didn't get hurt!? Oh you were probably so scared!”

“I'm fine!  _ Hermano _ Shadow made sure I was okay!” She replied not seeing the surprise on her parents faces.

“Sweetie you mean Shadow didn't do anything to you?” Nico asked cautiously as Sofia shook her head as she looked around growing more worried.

“He kept me safe from the bad man in the scary mask,” she replies still looking around,”where is  _ Hermano  _ Shadow? The bad man hurt him really really badly when he fell.”

The two adults looked at Shiro and saw him arguing with Lance before he yelled something into his walkie talkie. 

“He's still inside with the bad man isn't he?” Sofia sniffed before she starting crying and Daniela held her tightly as Lance being held back by Shiro so he didn't go pounding against the doors while they tried to get the doors opened again.

\---------------------   


Shadow just managed to dodge the bullet as it grazed his arm when the doors slammed shut as he took shelter behind some crates.

“Tch! Maybe white knight does suit you if you're really willing to die right here and now,” The man sneered but hissed when he felt a dagger manage to get his hand before shadow pulled the dagger back.

“No I just needed them out of the way so you can't hold a hostage over my head again you bastard.” Shadow retorted grabbing his dagger. Each of his daggers this time had a thin wire to them where he could return them and not leave them lying around.

“You can only hold out for so long Shadow! I heard you crash you must be pretty injured by now I'm hardly hurt!” The man shouted,” even if I can't get rid of all the witnesses if I can get rid of you that's good enough for me!”

He listened carefully and smirked when he heard some slightly labored breathing and kicked some crates forcing Shadow to move which allowed him to take some shots, he didn't get him but he could see through the  special vision his mask provides being able to see Shadow clear as day. The thief was losing steam as he kept favoring his right side to hold his ribs.  
  


“Just give up now and maybe I'll be nice and give you a painless death!”  
  


“Right like how you were going to kill a little girl for a chip!” Shadow snarled back as he came from the side and got a hit in the man’s side.  
  


But due to his injury it wasn't as good as a hit he thought as the man brought his gun slamming it onto Shadow’s head hard making him stumble and took another shot that ripped through the side of his leg making him crash into the ground groaning.

The man slowly walked up to the downed thief and held his gun at the thief’s head,” you know you're right maybe I should have some fun with you first before I kill you.” The man said and raised his foot kicking the thief in the chest making him cry out as he was sent a few feet away,” it's been upsetting how much you've taken from my boss so I'll treat you to his anger!”

Shadow groaned as he felt the foot slam into his chest again just barely missing his broken ribs, he didn't know how long it went on but when he finally stopped his whole body hurt, some reason he never hit his face. He was turned over in his back as he stared tired and weak at the man.  
  


“Before I kill you I want to see the  **_boy_ ** behind the mask,” he said darkly as he was reaching down,”then I can torment you all i want…”

Just before he grabbed the mask the man was stopped and turned his head to another that had been there.

“That's enough,” he said gripping the wrist tightly,” you don't need to go that far,”

“You're weak, why shouldn't I just think of the constant fear he would live in when I find out who he really is, when our boss finds out who he is,” the rough man said.  
  


The one who stopped him was wearing a similar mask as the first man and looked down at the bruised thief and his eyes widened, since the coat and fedora had long been lost he could see the messy hair the thief had, the style and shape of the thief’s face familiar.  
  


“Thace…?”  
  


Shadow widened his eyes. He knew that name…. It was familiar somehow…  
  


“What are you on about? That fool is dead! Him and his damn family!”  
  


The other man just shook his head. “Forget what I said, brother…” he said gripping his partner’s wrist tightly. “Leave him be. He’s just a boy."   
  


The rough one snorted."A  **_boy_ ** who has stuck his nose where it doesn’t belong and now he has to pay the price,” he said using his free hand to point his gun at Shadow’s head. “The boss wishes to make an example out of this brat.”  
  


Suddenly there shine of metal as the rough man suddenly found a scalpel poised above his carotid artery.  
  


**_“Don’t test me Brother!”_ ** the other guy threatened, emitting such a killer aura that Shadow’s body actually trembled from the pressure.  
  


The one with the gun chuckled. “So you want to play this game with me again do you,  **_Haxor?”_ ** he asked with excitement in his voice as he pointed his gun away from Shadow before suddenly taking a shot point blank at the other. 

Haxor’s head recoiled a bit but he straightened up as if unaffected as his mask cracked down the middle and fell to the ground. Haxor made no expression as he flicked his wrist and held up the scalpel. “Touche,  **_Haxus…”_ ** he replied as the other man’s mask sliced apart in three ways before clattering to the ground. 

“You always were too good with your tools,” Haxus sneered before he turned around and tried to shoot his own brother but the other was quick, what Shadow notices was that Haxor kept himself positioned in front of him where Haxus wouldn't get an opportunity to try and make a shot at him.

The glinting of metal scalpels between each knuckle, the moves swift and precise.

“I don't know why you care so much if the boy lives brother! We have a job to do!” Haxus roared as a scalpel nicked his face.  
  


“No  **_you_ ** have a job I wasn't part of this assignment but you insisted I be here to witness your great takedown of the thief!” Haxor shouted back. The two would've gone on longer but stopped when there was a loud pounding before the three saw the door get knocked in and they could see a faintly purple glowing arm.  
  


“We will be talking about this brother…” Haxus sneered running off.  
  


Haxor was quiet as he glances at Shadow barely able to stand, and leaned over to pick up the boy just as he looked like he was going to pass out from his injuries.  
  


“Let's get you out of here…” He said in a strangely soft voice compared to his voice earlier. Shadow couldn't say anything but allow his hopefully not enemy lead him to his brother.  
  


Once the door hit the floor lights were shined inside as they looked frantically for Shadow or the attacker. Ignoring the warnings of his sister and brothers he followed Shiro in looking around now that lights were shining. As he was walking his foot hit something and he looked down to see it was Shadow’s coat, he picked it up and clenched it tightly as his footsteps became more rapid looking around frantically.

One of the lights shined close to some broke crates as he rushed over but pale. He shakily reached down and picked up a discarded fedora with a red stripe but what had him shaking was the spots of blood on and around it.

\------------------ 

“Easy does it, son…” Haxor said gently leading the barely conscious Shadow to his motorcycle and placing the boy on it.  
  


“Th… ank you….” wheezed Shadow as he activated his watch. “Take me home…. Please…” he wheezed as the motorbike suddenly roared to life and drove off leaving behind Haxor.  
  


Haxor gave a small relieved smile. “You really are Thace’s son… Keith Yuen….” he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**   
>  _“Shiro sweetie come on!” A female voice said as a toddler started to cry,”shhhh shhhh baby it's okay...it's okay...K…”_
> 
> ***HONK-HONK!!!!***
> 
> “SHIRO!” called out Matt as Lance shook him by the shoulder, both boys looking at him worried. 
> 
> Shiro snapped out of his flashback with a sudden jerk and gasp.


	31. Brotherhood and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Queen finally reveals some important information as Shiro remembers more than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow honestly after the last chapter we were expecting a few more people yelling at us hahaha. But we're almost there isn't this amazing? Now a few things, one we already have the sequel in progress so yay that's something to look forward to BUT me and Liddy wanted to do something fun for not only ourselves but for everyone who was with us since this story started!
> 
> We're going to have a bonus chapter(s)? after Chapter 36 and what we would like is for you to send us questions you'd like us or the characters to answer! Kinda like an interactive chapter in a way. More will be explained later but for right now please please send us your questions! We'd really love to make it a decent size chapter and have fun answering.

Allura and Coran waited in anticipation near a secret entrance. The matron looked down at her KID Watch, keeping her eye on the little blip on the screen as it neared their location.

It wasn't long before they heard the familiar sound of Shadow’s motorcycle rolling in. 

“Keith!” exclaimed Allura in horror when she saw the wretched state the thief was in as she and Coran ran up and rolled his body off the vehicle as the woman keyed in coordinates  on her watch sending the bike roaring off on its own down the hidden passage. 

Coran gingerly felt around Keith’s body as Allura removed his mask. Coran’s expression is grim. “He sustained quite a significant amount of damage… we have to get him to the lab immediately!”   
  


Allura nodded as she helped Coran haul Keith in. 

\-----------------------    
  


Keith found himself being brought to an operation theatre of some sort, feeling himself being laid down on a bed. 

“It’s a good thing I had kept this place up and running just in case…” muttered Coran, putting on scrubs and quickly disinfecting himself while Allura did likewise and began prepping the necessary tools. 

Keith’s breathing was getting shallower by the minute as he felt himself getting cut out his clothes before falling into unconsciousness. 

\------------------------    
  


__ Keith awoke to find himself in an empty hospital.  
  


__ “Hello? Is anyone here?” he called out, walking down the empty hallway.   
  


_ Judging by the writing on the walls, Keith figured he was in the ICU unit. Suddenly he noticed blurred figures moving around him, ignoring him.  _

_ Unnerved, Keith still pressed on when he heard the sounds of a heart monitor and a respirator working. Keith followed the sounds to a single room where he saw a small boy lying in bed, hooked up to the machines, his body heavily bandaged.  _

__ Though young, Keith was surprised when he recognized the child.  
  


__ “That’s…”  
  


__ Suddenly Keith found himself in the bed in place of the child. His body is unable to move and room looked huge, dark and ominous.  
  


_ Fear gripped Keith as he looked to see a dark figure towering over him holding a huge needle in one hand and an IV tube that was attached to Keith’s hand. Whatever they were doing, Keith knew his life was in danger. He wanted to open his mouth to scream but it was like his jaw was held shut.  _

_ The Dark Figure poised to stab the needle into the tubing when there was a shot and a white object hit their hand knocking away the needle.  _

_ Keith was somehow able to look over in the direction of the shot to see none other than Kaito Kid himself, pointing his Card Gun at the assailant. _

__ ‘Kai?’ Keith thought at first until he got a better look of Kid’s face, it was younger, but there was no mistaking that familiar face.  
  


_ ‘Toichi?!’  _

_ \-----------------------------  _

Keith woke up with a gasp to sound of equipment beeping, finding himself lying in a pod of some sort. 

He felt cold and shivered, he had on some sort of breathing mask and winced as he could barely move with how little space there was. He nearly had a panic attack until he saw Allura looking through the glass and saw her smile relieved. He saw a small head poking out from the bottom and saw an upset looking Pidge looking as well.

He couldn't hear much since the pod muffled the sound, as he could see Allura,Coran and Pidge talking. He felt his eyelids go heavy and fell back asleep not seeing the   
concerned looks from the three outside.  
  


_ ‘Toichi...what was he doing in the ICU…’ _

_ \---------------------  
_

_ “ _ Allura how bad is he?” Pidge asked glancing between amazement at the pod and horror at how badly Keith was.   
  


“He suffered several broken and fractured ribs, a gunshot through the arm, his side  and barely through his leg, multiple contusions on his chest and abdomens which causes more trauma to his ribs, his head was slightly bleeding probably from getting hit in the head by a blunt object, that's not accounting for all the smaller injuries he's gotten.” Allura said to the others and to the group on the laptop screen,”not to mention how far he's been pushing his body for the last several weeks.”   
  


::He’s going to be alright isn't he!?”Kaito panicked.

::What happened!?:: Chikage demanded.   
  


“Hostage situation looking for this,” Allura grimaced as she held up the blue chip that was still in Keith’s vest pocket. ”apparently they were watching Lance’s house and saw Keith move around as Shadow.”   
  


::So how long is he going to be in that healing pod?:: Toichi asked his face furious.

“By my estimate it's going to be at least a week and half  , at the most. Possibly two weeks.” Coran said looking at the computer.

“Keith can't disappear for two weeks, that's way too suspicious! If it wasn't so bad we could've said he was sick but a full two weeks!?” Pidge sweared.

::I can cover for Keith until he recovers! I'm not taking classes since I'm traveling with dad so me being gone won't make much a difference.:: Kaito said.

\------------------------------ 

Lance was quite the wreck. It’s been a few days since the incident. Ironically, the one who appeared to be the least affected by the entire thing was Sofia who kept going on and on at how cool  _ Hermano _ Shadow was with a twinkle in her eye. 

Every night as Lance passed her room, she could hear Sofia pray that Shadow is doing well somewhere and that she hopes to thank him properly someday.    
  


Nicolas sat on the bed, despaired at seeing how star-struck his little girl had become at the thief. “ _ Bambi….  _ Our little  _ M’ija  _ has been Twitterpated…and with a  **_Thief_ ** too…” sobbed the man as his wife folded her arms and rolled her eyes. “Damn that Shadow! Now you steal my daughter’s  ****_love too?!”  
  
_

“God, even when you are upset you still find it in you to make stupid puns…” she complained. “Considering what she went through not to long ago, I would say it's a miracle she wasn’t even traumatized by all that considering she’s only 4 years old…”   
  


Lance twitched his eye. “While I’m glad Sofia is alright, can you two please tell me…  **WHY ARE YOU HAVING THIS CONVERSATION IN** **_MY_ ** **ROOM?!”  
  
**

**“** Because after the stunt you pulled of being actually at the site when you were suppose to be home is enough for us to keep an eye on you too.” Daniela huffed folding her arms,”then there's the fact that you were inside the place too!”

“Yeah! And what's with that watch you've been staring at? “ you've been refusing to remove it and refusing to let Shiro take the hat and coat of the thief to headquarters. You're lucky Shiro likes you or he'd pull rank to get you to give those up.” Nico said poking Lance’s head,” so why have you been depressed is it because your lover boy is gone and now you've gone and crushed on a thief too?”

Lance batted Nico’s hand away,” I know Keith is fine and you don't know what I heard when I was in there Nico, I heard everything that Shadow had to deal with.” He replied still hearing Shadow shouting,”but the worse part was before he even went  **_in_ ** the...the...he said  **_if_ ** he made it out like he  **_knew_ ** there was a chance he wouldn't be able to just laugh and walk away!”   
  


Dani immediately softened herself as she sat next to her little brother and hugged him. “How can someone value other people’s lives but not give a shit about his own?.....” Lance thought in horror.  
  


The older woman pulled Lance in tighter and nuzzled him. “Lance… do you remember what  _ Papi  _ used to tell us when we are younger?”

Lance sighed heavily and nodded. “When are fighting for something you care about, you find the thing that matters least to you is yourself…..”   
  


Nicolas nodded with a smile. “I remember your old man told me the exact same thing when he was my mentor in the Academy.”   
  


Daniela then stood up and ruffled Lance’s hair up. “Well, you never were that bright _Nino~”_ chuckled the woman before taking her husband’s arm.  
  


“Hey!” protested Lance with a pout. “You take that back, Dani!”   
  


“Facts are facts baby bro~” laughed Daniela as the couple left the room flipping off the light.  
  


Lance grabbed his pillow and released a muffled scream of frustration.    
  


When he heard the door close and pulled the pillow away and glared at the ceiling where his faded glow in the dark stickers barely shine but knew they were still there. He sighed as he remembered how upset and worried his family was when they found out he had managed to sneak out but get into a dangerous situation.

His phantom chest pain was a reminder when Daniela changed his bandages and was cursing him in both Spanish and english, cleaning up the blood that had come from it. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the fedora staring at it, he shoves the coat in the deep recesses of his closest while he kept the fedora close as a small comfort and hope that Shadow was okay. 

That picture just wouldn't leave his mind , Shadow pushing him forward into Shiro’s arms just as the heavy metal doors slammed shut just. That  **_damn_ ** smile that had his heart skip and horror when he realized that it could be the last time he saw the thief.

“No he’s okay he’ll be better he’ll be fine...Shiro said when he contacts the White Queen I'll be there and I'll see that smug smile on his face and tell him he has a coat and stupid hat to pick up,” Lance said assuring himself as he turned on his side. He slowly heard his door open and he lifted his blanket as Sofia’s body cuddles close to him.   
  


“ _ Tió _ Lance, I said a bunch of prayers for Shadow, you're friends with him right?” Sofia whispered as Lance wrapped his arms around his niece.  


Friends? Well at this point he supposed so.

“Yeah I'm friends…” Lance replied as the girl giggled.

“Next time you see  _ Hermano  _ Shadow tell him to see me again cuz I wanna thank him for protecting me from the bad man. Okay? Promise?” Sofia said.

“Of course I will, When I see him again I'll let him know to come see you. He’ll be up and around by then.” Lance replied smiling as Sofia held onto him tightly and the two fell asleep.

\-------------------------------

When he got the call from Shiro that he was meeting with the White Queen later that night and Shiro had even picked him up to drive him over. Shiro and Matt were waiting in Shiro’s home office in front of Matt’s Laptop. 

When the White Queen appeared on the screen in front of them, the Green Lion  can be seen standing to her right but on her left side  ****_no one was there.  
  
_

As reading his mind, the White Queen spoke.  **::If thou are concerned with the well being of  our Knight, we assure thee he is merely recovering right now. We are sincerely grateful to thee for saving him::** she said, placing a hand over her heart and bowing deeply. 

Lance reflexively returned the bow. This was the first time Lance had personally met the White Queen and honestly, she was a lot more humble than she expected. 

Shiro cleared his throat. “Now that we have our pleasantries out of the way, I believe you owe me…  **_us_ ** , an explanation.”

:: **We suppose it is time to pass an explanation due to how dire the knight had been injured due to an oversight.::** The White Queen said,  **::What does thou wish to know?::  
  
**

“Why did you withhold information about the lion ragdolls? How long were you going to keep us in the dark about that?”   
  


Shiro growled clenching his fists,”I thought we were suppose to have some semblance of trust.”   
  


**::The lion ragdolls that held the chips that they're after right?::** Green Lion spoke up.   
  


“That's  **exactly** what I'm talking about don't you believe it would've been important to let us know about that detail?” Shiro demanded.   
  


**::We are not responsible for passing information that you already possess Chief Shirogane, what good would it do? You already knew the secrets of the Lions,::** the White Queen said,  **:: You were his assistant were you not?::  
  
**

“Wait you mean you knew about my dad?”  Lance and Matt exclaimed.   
  


Shiro meanwhile suddenly felt an onslaught of memories pounding  his head.   
  


_ “It comes in a set of five, they're pretty easy to remember since they go by colors.” _

__ “Shiro these are some of my co-workers, I'm not sure when you'll be able to meet the others but I'm sure they'd be happy to see you.”  
  


__ “Well aren't you a smart young man! I never thought of it like that!” An elderly voice chuckled rubbing his head as Shiro was holding two pretty rough gems.  
  


__ “You want to be a police officer when you grow up huh? I think you'll be a fine one just have someone you want to protect okay?”  
  


__ “Ahhh you're getting along with my daughter so well, she won't stop talking about all your space adventures with her.”  
  


__ “Shiro? Hey would you mind looking after our son? We don't want him near the tables, there you go sweetie…”  
  


__ “Haha he likes you if he starts pulling your hair don't fight it trust me…”  
  


__ “They've already gotten him! We need to move!”  
  


__ “Shiro go with them we’ll be fine!” Professor Holt’s voice said fading away as he ran off with a dark skinned officer both of them shouting.  
  


__ “Shiro sweetie come on!” A female voice said as a toddler started to cry,”shhhh shhhh baby it's okay...it's okay...K…”  
  


****_*HONK-HONK!!!!*  
  
_

“SHIRO!” called out Matt as Lance shook him by the shoulder, both boys looking at him worried.    
  


Shiro snapped out of his flashback with a sudden jerk and gasp.   
  


The White Queen interlaced her fingers.  **::It seems they are coming back. There is much for you to recall Shiro.::  
  
**

“Recall what?” asked Matt with a frown.  
  


**::This is something that concerns all of you.::** said White Queen grimly as she began to tell a story.

\--------------------------------

_ Many years ago, Galra Tech. began a project called Pandora whose goal was supposedly to create a medicine that would cure all ailments.  This project was inspired by the  legend of a mystical GemStone called the Pandora Gem. _

_ According to the legend, the Pandora Gem is a jewel hidden inside a larger jewel that will glow red under the moonlight. If the Pandora Gem is held under the moonlight at the time of the Volley Comet, which passes close to Earth every 10,000 years, then the gem will "cry". Anyone who drinks these tears is then said to become immortal. _

_ One Special research team was put together in hopes of finding the Pandora Gem or developing effects similar to it. _

_ Some of them you realize you already know, Professor Holt who specializes in Gemstone research was part of the team, he worked in combination with another who specializes in Geological Engineering, Alfor Altea while not exactly on the team was resourced as an outside source due to his large collection of research passed down from generations and deep connections, there was another outside source as they specialized in finding gems, Jax  _ __ Sebastian McClain was asked as to be protection for the team and sending research their way if any particular gems came up, and the last two were the special herbologist and chemist that were to make the actual medicine through their research.  
  


_ Despite working for Galra Tech the small group of seven became very close almost as a work family, they really believed they were doing some good in helping the world with this research for cure-all and the secret to immortality.  _

\--------

Shiro, Lance and Matt stared at the White Queen who had folded her arms tightly in front of her as she waited for them to absorb what she had told them.

Suddenly Shiro looked like he was going to collapse and nearly did if Matt and Lance hadn’t quickly grabbed him and maneuvered him over to the couch as his eyes were wide with realization as the pieces of his memory were slowing coming together.   
  


:: **What dost thou recall now Chief Shirogane?::** The white Queen asked softly as Shiro clenched his fingers into his hair and was gripping his head tightly.   
  


“Professor Holt had another Ragdoll...he had a **_green one_** …” Shiro said, “said something about giving it to his daughter and there was a kid, I vaguely remember he had a red one…” Shiro said holding his head groaning, “and Allura oh no….I got **_ALLURA_**  involved more because I gave her the **_BLACK_** lion!!”  
  


**::Dear Shiro, thou is mistaken. We believe there is more to this conspiracy than meets the eye. However, do not fret. Just as the Black King has pawns, we have our own. Rest assured, we shall keep Allura safe.::  
  
**

“Wait!” cried Matt standing up. “If what you say is true, then  my sister  Katie  might be in danger!”   
  


**::Calm yourself My dear Adversary::** said Green Lion with a grin.  **::I’ve had eyes on Ms Holt for a long time now. As her** **_Green Lion_ ** **, I will be the one to stand by her as you failed to do, Matt Holt::  
  
**

Matt widened his eyes. “You know where my sister is?! Tell me please! Ask her to come home!”   
  


Green Lion appeared to look at Matt in distaste.  **::You don’t need to know. You don’t** **_deserve_ ** **to know, you-! ::  
  
**

**::SILENCE!::** commanded the White Queen putting a hand in front of GL who meekly  backed down.  **::We have shared what needs to be shared. The endgame is in sight. We shall be in contact soon. ::  
  
**

And with that, the connection was cut off as Matt yelled in frustration and was about to fling his laptop but Lance quickly grabbed him from behind and held him in a bear hug until he calmed down. 

Lance looked between Shiro and Matt as he sat down next to him, putting him on the couch as well and taking the laptop out of his hands just to be safe that he wouldn’t want to chuck it since he knew he would regret it later.   
  


“I think my head hurts,” Lance said after a few minutes of silence as he leaned back against the couch covering his eyes with his arm,” Quiznak...to much to process…”

“Katie...where are you…” Matt groaned burying his face in his hands, “I wish I could take back what I said if it would bring you home.”

“Allura...I...I should see Allura...I know the White Queen said she would be fine but...sorry guys…” Shiro said running a hand nervously through his hair, “but mind if we take a break and just I don’t know just rest?”

“I’m good for that.” Matt said quietly, “I...should probably check on mom anyway…”

“Lance I’ll take you back to your home so you can rest some more over there okay?” Shiro said looking at the younger boy who had gotten quiet, “Lance?”

“Hey Shiro? I...kinda wanna go back to the Lion House. I think I need to see everyone myself. I love my family and all but I think they’d understand.” Lance replied, “Do mind if we go to my place first so I can pick up some stuff?”   
  


Shiro nodded as the group moved out.

\-------------------------------------------

“Lance! W-Welcome home! You’re back early?!” exclaimed Allura in surprise when she answered the door before blushing when she saw her boyfriend standing behind Lance. “Shiro.. This is certainly a pleasant surprise~ thank you for escorting Lance home.”

Lance let out a good natured smile. “Ye-yeah~ Thanks Allura~ I guess I got pretty homesick for this place~”   
  


Allura smiled and stepped aside to let the two men in as she subtly but frantically tapped out a message on the Com in her ear.

Shiro was quiet as he and Allura helped Lance carry his stuff back up the stairs. Lance waved to them in thanks as he disappeared inside his room before Shiro turned to his lover.

“Allura...can we talk?” he asked softly making Allura’s heart race as she silently nodded and led him to her room by his human hand.   
  


Once there, the woman closed the door behind them. “What was it you wanted to talk ab-mmph!”

Just as soon as Allura turned around, Shiro suddenly had Allura’s back pressed against her door as he kissed her hard, interlacing his fingers with her. Allura was  a woman who was rarely surprised, but being suddenly kissed by the man she loved instantly turned her into melting mess as she relaxed herself and gave in.

Shiro had always been a firm but gentle kisser in Allura’s opinion but something about this one was different. It was almost desperate, as if Shiro was trying to reassure her of his feelings. In the back of her mind, Allura wondered if this had anything to do with the conversation they had earlier as White Queen.

When they finally broke apart, Shiro embraced Allura tightly. “I am so sorry, Allura….”   
  


“Shiro?”   
  


“I should never have given you that Lion ragdoll...it’s causing so much more trouble than I ever thought and I got you move involved than I ever wanted,” Shiro said as he buried his face in Allura’s fluffy white hair as Allura returned the hug by wrapping her own arms around Shiro’s torso.

“What are you talking about silly? how could a cute ragdoll be cause of any trouble?” Allura asked before she leaned back and placed her hands on Shiro’s face, she looked concerned and kissed his nose to get him to look at her,” Takashi...what’s wrong really? I’ve never seen you look so scared except for the time I tried to convince you to jump off the top of the couch and I had to push you off you scaredy cat when there were pillows on the floor.”   
  


Shiro couldn’t help but laugh as he buried his head back into the crook of Allura’s neck his shoulders shaking as it made his lover giggle as they slid down to the floor with Shiro still clinging to Allura as he laid his head in her lap and she was playing with his tuft of hair.   
  


“You forget you were taller than me at the time so it looked a bit higher to me than it did for you.” Shiro said as Allura was placing kisses all over his face to calm him down and he felt himself relax as the tension flowed out of him,” I'm sorry Allura, just so many things had happened today I found out too much that scared me that I was putting you in danger.”   
  


“You still haven’t explained dear why you think the ragdoll is the cause of it.” Allura replied serenely.   
  


“The ragdolls are a set, and there's something inside of them that some unsavory people are after…” Shiro replied as he stared up into those gorgeous bright blue eyes with that tint of magenta,  the eyes were one of the first things that Shiro fell in love with.

“Oh...i see, would you feel better if I gave you Shiro back?” Allura asked not realizing what she said before she got a confused look from Shiro in her lap before it dawned on him.   
  


“Allura..did you name the ragdoll after  **_me!?”_ ** Shiro exclaimed his own face turning red.

Allura smirked as she tweaked Shiro’s nose playfully and winked.  
  


Shiro buried his bright red face deeply in his hands.  __ ‘Woman… .. What you do to me….’  
  


Suddenly Shiro got onto his feet and scooped  a laughing Allura into his arms and tossed her on to the bed as he leaned over her and kissed her again passionately with Allura returning the sentiment. 

_“I love you Allura… I love you so much~....”_ sighed Shiro kissing Allura’s neck as the woman moaned in bliss, burying her hands in his hair.  
  


_ “I love you too Takashi…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to send us your questions you'd like us and the characters to answer once we reach the final chapter!
> 
> **Next Chapter**  
>  “Think about it Allura how much has Keith changed since he got here?” Pidge asked seriously,” Especially with how he and Lance are acting with each other, you and I both know we told him not to see Lance but he did so anyway **every single night.** ”


	32. My Brother Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Kaito explains how Keith became how he is today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all about why Keith is so self-sacrificing and the reason he acts like the way he does, it's a real emotional chapter so be prepared.
> 
> We're going to have a bonus chapter(s)? after Chapter 36 and what we would like is for you to send us questions you'd like us or the characters to answer! Kinda like an interactive chapter in a way. More will be explained later but for right now please please send us your questions! We'd really love to make it a decent size chapter and have fun answering.

Lance sighed contently as he lay down back in his bed. Hunk had really kept the room tidy in his absence.    
  


The room barely changed but he still felt so heavy with what happened with Sofia he sighed rubbing his eyes just barely getting his bearings together. His family had understood and did what they could and helped Lance pack up. Sofia hugged Lance tightly and told him to let Shadow know she misses him, the two ignoring the crying Nicolas in the background clinging to Daniela.   
  


Lance just nodded and smiled not wanting to break Sofia’s heart and tell her he had no idea when he would see Shadow again. He heard the door open and his bed dip a bit, he didn't have to guess to know it was Hunk.   
  


“Hey dude how ya feeling? I heard what happened…”

“Like I've been through the wringer twenty times already,” Lance groaned,”I can't stop thinking about  what he did…”

“Hey if your history with him is any indication, he’s probably recuperating somewhere,”said Hunk reassuredly wanting to pat Lance’s shoulder only to accidentally hit his wound making him wince, shooting Hunk a look. “Ooh! Sorry!”

Lance looked to Hunk and recalled the story about regarding the Lion dolls. If memory served him right, Hunk had one just like his own but like Lance, Hunk stopped carrying it because all the kids were making fun of him when they were little.

_ ‘I wonder….’  _  thought Lance as he slowly sat up. “Hey Hunk, do you still have that yellow Lion Doll? You know the matching one with my old Blue Lion Doll that your grandfather gave you?”

Hunk looked and Lance questioningly before thinking about it a bit. “Hmm….I think so...but I’d probably have to go home search a bit. Why askin’?”

Lance pursed his lips and debated a little internally, before coming to a decision. It was only fair.

\----------------------------------------

“YOU GUYS ARE IN AN ALLIANCE WITH  ****_WHOOOOO????!!!!!!!!”  
  
_

**“Shhhhhhhh!!** Big guy you’re my best friend and I love you for that and putting up with me but I don’t think Allura and the others need to wonder why you’re screaming,” Lance hissed as he covered Hunk’s mouth with his hands,” and yes I was surprised too but without the alliance I never would’ve found out what really happened to my dad.”

“But that’s!! I mean that’s amazing that you have an alliance with them but is that really a good idea!? I mean know they mean well and they are amazing at what they do with the heists and stuff.” Hunk rambled as Lance placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder making the larger boy look at him and stop his rambling.   
  


“I was against this too since it was his fault Sofia got kidnapped but when I think about it, it worked out better that we are allies because I don’t want to think what would’ve happened if Shadow had gotten the doll first .” Lance replied.   
  


“Wait I only heard about the kidnapping not the reason, why did Sofia get kidnapped because of the doll?” Hunk questioned frowning.   
  


“Apparently there’s some secret team that hid chips inside these lion dolls that have very valuable information that they were willing to kidnap a four year old and threaten to kill her over.” Lance grimaced.

“You really think my doll could be part of that set? I mean I know my Grandfather and dad didn’t really get along that well but he was still a nice guy…” Hunk said scratching his cheek as he thought about his grandfather.

He tended to have a one track mind and forget everything around him when he got involved in his Geological Engineering which caused him to miss so many family meet ups that he just stopped going altogether. The few times that he had remembered to go he was given the yellow lion ragdoll and told him it was very special and that he had a feeling it would come in handy later.   
  


“Gotta be, it was practically a mirror image of mine if not a bit bigger. “ Lance pointed out, “so it wouldn’t hurt too much to check it out  right?”

“Sure but geez dude an alliance wow that really threw me for a loop.” Hunk said shaking his head.

“Yeah…” Lance replied then remembered how Keith had looked before Sofia had interrupted them, “Hey Hunk, has Keith been okay? When I saw him he looked thinner and exhausted.”   
  


Hunk looked a little unsure at how much to reveal. “Kinda….I guess? He was kinda messed up during the period you were in the hospital,”he said before grinning and side-glancing at Lance. “For the record, he held your hand a lot and visited you every free moment he got while you were out of it~”   
  


Lance’s heart soared while his face glowed. “H-h-h-he did?”   
  


“B-b-b-b-better believe it Lancey~” replied Hunk like an excited teenage girl.   
  


Lance quickly stood up. “I gotta tell him how I feel!”   
  


“Wait what? Right now?!” exclaimed Hunk but Lance was already out the room as the larger fellow quickly scrambled after his friend. “Wait Lance!”   
  


“No more waiting Hunk! I’ve been interrupted too many times!”   
  


“Wait…. **_HUH?!”_ **

Lance finally reached Keith’s room and knocked. “Keith! It’s Lance I’m coming in!”   
  


“Lance wait! Keith is-!”   
  


Lance flung open the door only to hear a yelp and experienced a familiar jolt. “YEEEEE!!!!” squealed Lance dropping to floor.   
  


Hunk looked in seeing Pidge holding his shirt down looking red.   
  


“What the hell?! You couldn’t wait for 10 more secs?!” demanded Pidge when she realized who she had shot. “Ooooh….Sorry Lance…”   
  


“Nice-  _ *SPAZ*-  _ to see you- _ *SPAZ*  _ too...Pidge….”twitched Lance on the floor.  __ ‘That’s one thing I did not miss….’  
  


“A hahahaha sorry but you should've just waited….” Pidge coughed as she quickly put her shirt on while Hunk was in the middle of helping Lance up once he stopped twitching from the taser,”so is there something you needed?”

“Just give me a few seconds Pidge,” Lance groaned as he waited for his body to stop involuntary twitching with the electricity flowing,”I need to tell Keith something.”

Pidge looked panicked for a few seconds before he shook his head,”Uh that's going to have to wait, between Keith working on his assignments the war games and visiting you his body just gave out. He's resting right now and is probably going to be for a while,” he insisted as  he tried  pushing the two out.   
  


Lance and Hunk stumbled out the room as Pidge closed the door behind them.  
  


“Ok…what do you want say to Keith? Maybe I can pass it to him?”   
  


Lance glowed red as he backed up into Hunk and froze up. Hunk chuckled a bit as he picked up the frozen Lance and tucked him under his arm. “Eh-heh…...don’t worry about it Pidge… it’s kinda personal….” he explained." Come on Lancey, let's put you back to bed~”

Pidge quirked an eyebrow as the two quickly disappeared into their room. At that exact moment, Shiro was seen emerging from Allura’s room wearing a crumpled shirt with his hair all messed up with a rather refreshed smile on his face. Allura came out soon after with an equal expression, her hair also slightly messy and a couple of buttons were lost on her blouse. 

The  couple froze like deer in the headlights when they saw Pidge leaning against the wall and grinning at them.  
  


“Hello there~” she greeted in an obviously teasing voice.  
  


“Pidge,” Shiro awkwardly returned the greeting as Allura gave a stiff wave holding the front of her blouse close.   
  


“Soooooo… what were you guys dooooin’?" she asked feigning an innocent look, internally cheering as she was eliciting  all the reactions she was hoping for as Allura and Shiro immediately looked as panicked as a parent trying to explain to their kids where babies come from. 

“Me? I-um!” stumbled Shiro quickly clearing his throat. 

“He was….showing me his gun!” Allura said quickly making Shiro suddenly cough violently as he choked on his spit.

Pidge just kept her increasingly amused smirk on as she quirked her eyebrow at the two, straightening herself up. “Mmmmhmm….I’m sure you had fun~” Pidge giggled as she slowly disappeared into her room flashing a Cheshire grin at them before closing the door.   
  


Shiro threw Allura pained look while the woman looked embarrassed herself when she realized what exactly she said.  
  


“It was the first thing I thought of?” She replied shrugging while Shiro groaned loudly.   
  


“ **_Allura...really? I was showing you my gun?”_ ** Shiro said as Allura giggled loving how easy it was to embarrass her boyfriend/lover despite his serious reputation.   
  


“Come here you big baby,” she said padding up to the taller man and hugging his head to her chest making him go even warmer,” since it's already late why don't you just stay here okay? I'll make sure the kids play nice in the morning.”   
  


“ _ You realize this kid can still hear  _ **_Mom_ ** _ and  _ **_Dad_ ** _!! _ **_!_ ** ” Pidge shouted from her room,”  __ put Dad to bed I need to ask you something!”  
  


_ “ _ Alright well you heard the kids  **Dad** lets put you to sleep and I'll go see what he needs,” Allura giggled.   
  


Going slack in Allura’s arms Shiro knew when he was fighting a losing battle, besides the apartment he shared with Matt would be empty and after hearing the truth of the lions he'd rather not leave Allura alone while he could still stay with her.   
  


“Meet you back in your room  _ princess? _ ” Shiro said lifting his head up and kissing Allura softly, as he thumbed her face.

“Mmmm yes, I'll meet you there my paladin,” she replied.

They probably would've gone on longer if they didn't hear exaggerated fake gagging from behind the door.

Rolling her eyes Allura got a mischievous look as she pinched Shiro’s butt before laughing at his expression and quickly running into Pidge’s room.   
  


_ ‘Dammit Allura! Stop doing these things to me!’  _ Shiro internally yelled as he took long strides and got back to Allura’s room.   
  


Inside Pidge’s room, Pidge sat in her bed grinning.   
  


“So you and dad had some fun huh?” She laughed while Allura buttoned up her blouse some more and folded her arms.

“Well yes, I think what we told him and the others really shook him,” Allura replied softly as the grin slowly fell from Pidge’s face and nodded,”do you know what time Kaito will arrive?”

“Late morning at the earliest, says he’ll let me know when he lands.” she replied and pulled up her laptop and started typing,”I'm writing up some notes for Kaito so he won't mess anything up for Keith.”   
  


“You really think that's necessary?” Allura asked surprised as Pidge heaved a sigh.   
  


“Think about it Allura how much has Keith changed since he got here?” Pidge asked seriously,” Especially with how he and Lance are acting with each other, you and I both know we told him not to see Lance but he did so anyway  **_every single night.”_ **

Allura sighed as she sat next to Pidge. Since the incident at their last heist, Keith became wracked with the nightmares once more, which made him fear falling asleep no matter how much Pidge and Allura tried to coax him. On those nights, he would steal out as Shadow and make his way to the hospital to keep him company. In the daytime, he would go as himself while Lance was still asleep from the medicine and stay by his side, holding his hand desperately. It was clear what Keith was feeling for Lance went beyond just Survivor’s Guilt. 

Keith’s worry and pining caused him to lose his appetite for quite a while, only accepting the occasional drink of water and maybe a few sandwiches and some soup after some coaxing from the worried tenants of the house. At one point, it got so bad that Keith actually developed a high fever and collapsed, forcing him to stay in bed for days, but even then he would still somehow find the strength to slip out as Shadow to visit Lance.   
  


Saying he was an emotional mess was a complete understatement.   
  


Pidge’s hands shook when she recalled trying to get Keith to try and eat but he refused even in his feverish state. He looked so weak that for a moment Pidge was scared he was going to die. Thankfully, due to Coran’s medical background, they were miraculously able to get nurse Keith back to health. Concerned that Keith might have an accident driving in his state, Pidge had upgraded his bike with a self-balancing, self-driving system so that Keith would be able to get home safely.

“It’s so frightening, Keith’s concern for the well being of others….” noted Pidge, clenching her shaking hands. “He literally does not spare one thought about himself…..”   
  


“I’m worried about Keith too, Pidge….It’s almost like he disregards his own worth for living, if it means someone he cares about gets to live happily…..” Allura said becoming increasingly sad. “What a chivalrous yet sad way to live…”

\-----------------------------

“.....Keithy….” Kaito said quietly as he stared at the pod where his brother was ‘sleeping’, he had caught an earlier flight and managed to get in Altea at around 6am which was good for him, Pidge and Allura to pick him up and catch him up on what he missed. He was horrified to hear what had happened and what his brother had gone through in about half a year being away from him in Japan, “what is this? It kinda looks like one of those healing pods from Dragonball Z.”   
  


“I guess the similarities are there,” Allura said as she had snuck out of bed to meet up with Kaito, “but to a lesser degree, it doesn’t work as fast but it works enough to heal him up.”   
  


“How much has he healed?” Kaito asked as Coran ran the diagnostics again and the results appeared on the screen showing them on the bigger screen mounted on the wall as Kaito stepped closer and placed his hand on the pod, feeling the cold chill of the device as Keith’s eyes remained closed and he had a breathing mask on.

“Not much, he was just put in there yesterday so most of the minor injuries like the cuts and smaller bruises  have healed, it’s the broken ribs, gunshot wounds and the exhaustion of how far Keith had pushed himself that’s going to take a while.” Coran replied shaking his head, “poor lad was a right mess, wouldn’t eat, had trouble sleeping if he slept at all, always had to see Lance to make sure he was still alive....”

Kaito pressed his forehead against the glass and stared at his brother.  “Somethings never change, huh Keithy?” he muttered smiling wryly. 

“I take it this has happened before?” asked Allura placing a hand on Kaito’s shoulder.  
  


Kaito released a big sigh. “You guys know how Keith is adopted right? Well…”

\------------------------------------ 

****_*HONK-HONK* *CRAASH!!!!*  
  
_

__ Keith as a toddler was being dragged out of a car wreckage wrapped up protectively in the arms of another older boy, probably between 11-12 years of age. The parents were not so lucky as they were zipped up into body bags.  
  


****_When Keith was really small, he was involved in a nasty car accident that killed his biological parents. By some miracle, Keith had survived.  
  
_

__ Fast forward in time, a desolate Keith was being led by a social worker to a couple who took Keith’s hand a led him away.   
  


****_Since Keith had no other living relatives, he was put into foster care. But because he still had trauma from the accident, he had nightmares and either cried nonstop or was unresponsive to people.  
  
_

__ Time-skip ahead showed a slightly older Keith brought back to social worker.   
  


****_His behaviour made many foster families frustrated and took him back to the Orphanage. He was deemed a ‘problem child’. At some some point, my family took him in and brought him back to Japan.  
  
_

__ Little Kaito smiled brightly as he held his hand out to little Keith, who was drawn in by the boy and for the very first time in a while, began to smile as well.  
  


**_It was a little tricky and unnerving at first seeing Keith with his nightmares… but my family never gave up on him. Eventually, it was like he was always a part of our_  
  
family. The nightmares stopped and he found his will to live again.  
  
**

__ Kaito smiled fondly recalling growing up with Keith. The times they played together, argued together, trained together and even pranking each other.  
  


****_And then years later… My dad had his accident…  
  
_

__ Moving forward to the fateful night of Toichi’s grand performance.  
  


****_*Flash!*  
  
_

__ People were screaming in terror as Toichi plummeted to the stage floor, Keith staring in horror as blood began pooling around the man’s unmoving body.  
  


****_*FLASH*  
  
_

__ Keith screamed and clutched his head as he tossed about in bed, Kaito rushing in and holding him tightly. He looked frighten when he saw how hard Keith was clutching his head and thrashing about trying to get free that when Chikage and Jii ran inside Keith had pushed Kaito away and nearly fell off the bed.  
  


****_It was the worst attack he had for a few years, we thought he got better. But this time around though Keith took a while to wake up from those nightmares, and when he was the first thing he’d call out for was dad. After that well...he was almost afraid to go to sleep and he’d cling to me when we tried to get him to go to bed. It didn’t work.  
  
_

__ Kaito stared worriedly at Keith who was trying to force himself to stay awake as the teacher talked, he was practically swaying in his seat as his eyes would close but then he’d snap them open. It had been nearly a week since Keith got any decent sleep, so when the teacher called on Keith to answer the question on the board and he got up, he barely made it three steps before he collapsed.  
  


****_Mom and Jii had to be called since Dad was still recovering, I held Keith trying to get him to say something but he was almost unresponsive as we took him to the hospital. He was forced into an induced sleep as he had been unable to eat much at home and at school...the only thing he would say was crying out for dad. So...once Keith recovered a little bit we took him to Dad’s room in the hospital.  
  
_

__ Keith held Chikage’s hand in his left and Kaito’s on his right, he still hadn’t said a word except for crying out for dad. When they got to his room Toichi was still asleep but Chikage lifted Keith up so he was sitting on the bed with Toichi, that seemed to get a reaction from Keith as he started crying but laid down curled up against him holding onto him tightly. Surprisingly enough that seemed to wake Toichi up as he looked down at his youngest crying against his side.  
  


__ Keith felt an arm slowly curl around him and rest on his head, prompting the child to look up to see Toichi smiling at him. Keith began crying again, but this time in relief as he threw his little body onto Toichi happily much to the rest of the family’s relief.  
  


****_Since that incident we realized something had changed in Keith. He began training like a maniac. When we went to school, he would stand close by me. He wouldn’t let anything he perceived as a threat hurt me but as we got older, his protective instincts extended to others he cared about too.  
  
_

__ From Elementary school, to Middle school and High School, Kaito recalled various instances scenarios where Keith would protect Kaito. Getting bitten by a snarling dog threatening to attack Kaito while on their way home from Elementary School, throwing himself under Aoko when she slipped down the stairs in Middle School, Allowing himself to get knocked out by a falling flower-pot in High School to protect Chikage when she dropped by to deliver the boy’s lunches.  
  


**_Each time, Keith would throw himself in the path of danger. When I took on my father’s mantle as Kaitou Kid, I knew Keith would insist on trying to protect me as well so I knew I had to protect him too. I trained hard until we were both equal in physical skills. I made sure Keith would never find a chance to try and injure himself for me._ **

**_\-----------------------------------------_ **

Kaito stared in pain at his brother’s sleeping face breathing deeply. “Katie….do you remember that incident you had at the boutique back in Japan?” asked Kaito to which Pidge tensed up at the memory and nodded. “Keith was devastated at the thought that he wasn’t there to protect you, or Mom, or Aoko.”

Allura and Coran looked to Pidge questioningly but the girl just gripped her own arm, appearing sick to her stomach.

Kaito closed his eyes and clenched his fist before turning around to face the other three. “I’m sure you realized by now what sort of person Keith really is. He’s a Protector. His biggest fear in life is being unable to save his loved ones. If he loses his life knowing he is able to save who he loves, he accepts it wholeheartedly. That’s what makes him such a frightening person….”

Pidge sniffed hard as tears rolled down her face as she slowly walked to Allura and hugged her tightly. Allura returned the hug also teary eyed while Coran vigorously rubbed his eyes dry with the back of his sleeve.

“Despite how he is, Keith is a very pure person. Please, don’t let what I told you affect how you behave around him any differently. I made that mistake and I almost held him back. Growing up, his top priority was always me, it was never about him,” Kaito begged. “Please... **_PLEASE!_ ** When he gets back on his feet, show him that it’s alright to think about himself. Teach him to have more concern about his own well-being. Show him it’s alright to live for himself.”

 

“I...I don’t think you have to worry about that part too much Kaito…” Pidge sniffed as she wiped her eyes turning back to Kaito who looked at the pod before glancing back to Pidge who gave him a watery smile.   
  


“What do you mean Pidge?” Kaito asked as Pidge took a deep breath.   
  


“Lance...he I guess he was the first out of all of us to realize that Keith in someway never focused on himself and preferred to stay in the background,” Pidge explained, “he’s been making efforts to bring Keith to different places and show him a lot of different things to make him become his own person.”   
  


Kaito felt elated and looked at Pidge hopefully.   
  


“He’s really doing that? Putting an effort to make Keith stop thinking he needs to live in the shadow of someone to make them happy...that’s...that’s amazing.” Kaito said trying not to get tearful himself but it was hard.  
  


Being Keith’s brother he thought he knew Keith but after he had left to Altea he realized looking back how little Keith had ever done for himself. The most obvious part was actually taking a deep look around his room, while his room was covered with a poster of his dad and messy with magic ideas and tricks he’d be working on, messy, books about gems and magic everywhere with various of bookmarks covering the pages. Keith’s...Keith’s room was sparse, there were hardly any posters in his room save for a few family pictures, a few engineering tools and projects around the desk, several books neatly on his bookshelf but were barely touched, but other than that you couldn’t really call it a personal room.

“Yes, I think this started when Lance took Keith to the beach since he’s never been there,” Pidge said seeing Kai flinch harshly and look guilty, “he did say it was something that happened to you…”

“Really...bad accident in an aquarium so I’m fine with pools but oceans with those beady eyed creatures...still I can’t believe he never asked to go to the ocean…” Kaito said holding his head.

“Like you said Kaito, he’s a protector he doesn’t want to cause you harm and with your fear of the ocean that was probably the last place he ever wanted to go with you.” Allura said kindly, “but we promise we will not let what you told us see Keith any less and will do our best to make sure that he’s taken care of…”   
  


“Thank you Allura...everyone. I’ll do my best to keep the suspicion off Keith while he recovers.” Kaito said.   
  


“Good, here I made these notes for you about all the changes Keith has gone through.” Pidge said handing Kaito a spare ipad as the magician nodded knowing his brother was hardly the same as he was when he left Japan the first time.   
  


Kaito cast one more look at his brother and smiled.  **‘** **_Yokatta yo...Otouto-chan~’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to send us your questions you'd like us and the characters to answer once we reach the final chapter!
> 
> **Next Chapter**  
>  “ _Huuuuuunk…..we’re kind of on a schedule here!!!_ ” he hissed quietly but shrank back when Hunk looked at him dead in the eye. 
> 
> “ **You do NOT reject Momma’s Fish Tacos at anytime…..** ” he growled making Lance put his hands up and step back while ‘Keith’ hid behind Pidge in fear.


	33. Big Brother's Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a misadventure for the four before they finally get the last piece they were looking for..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a note here I have Hunk here as Hawaiian, slightly Hunk centered for this chapter since you're meeting his family and three more chapters then we have the bonus chapter and then the sequel! Also going to be pa\osting this for the next chapters until the end.
> 
> We're going to have a bonus chapter(s)? after Chapter 36 and what we would like is for you to send us questions you'd like us or the characters to answer! Kinda like an interactive chapter in a way. More will be explained later but for right now please please send us your questions! We'd really love to make it a decent size chapter and have fun answering.

“And pray tell,  **_WHY_ **  are we taking the subway?” demanded Lance tapping his foot impatiently as he, and Hunk sat on a subway bench. “Wouldn’t it be faster if we took the car?”  
  


Hunk tense and gave Lance a stiff smile. “Eh...about your car…..”

**\--------------------------**

“You  **busted** my engine?!” growled Lance shaking Hunk back and forth by his vest.

“I’m still fixing it! I promise!” wailed Hunk putting his hands up.  

Suddenly, Lance felt a poke to side making him jump and squeal at the same time. 

“Cut him some slack, Lance. Hunk only busted it because we were rushing to the hospital for you,” explained Pidge bluntly as Lance slowly got back up and narrowed his eyes at him.

“It wasn’t in that bad a shape!” Lance huffed as he folded his arms and glared at Pidge who made a face right back at Lance, “ I swear I kept that baby in perfect working condition! At least enough for it to keep a few miles.”

“Lance...it was falling apart and just barely made it to the hospital,” Pidge retorted, “I have no idea what kind of maintenance you did on it but the engine blew as soon as we get to the hospital and had to get it towed back to Lion House.”  
  


“That…!” Lance growled.  
  


“It’s actually true Lance,” ‘Keith’ replied smiling sheepishly at Lance who looked at him, “it kinda sputtered when Hunk started it and nearly died a few times on the way.”  
  


Lance immediately glowed red and retreated some distance backward. “Keith! You’re here! How are you feeling?!” Lance exclaimed quickly running back and gripping ‘Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith shot him an amused smile. “Perfect as always~” he said with a peace sign before suddenly leaning in to Lance’s face. “Why? Did you miss little ol’me?”

Lance actually let out a small squeak as he retreated behind Hunk, folding his arms with a “Hmph!”.

Keith chuckled when he suddenly Pidge stomped on his foot, making take all the willpower he had not to scream as he slowly turned his head to Pidge who shot him a killer look that said  _ ‘Screw this up and  _ **_DIE!’_ **

‘Keith’ tensed up a bit and inched away from Pidge.  _ ‘How the hell does Baby bro even  _ **_LIVE_ ** _ with her?!’ _

Thankfully before any more words were exchanged, the train arrived at the platform, prompting the guys to quickly scramble on board.

**\--------------------------**

After that Pidge had pulled ‘Keith’ aside telling them she needed to catch him up on some of the work that he had forgot to finish since he woke up late while Lance just watched Keith stumble after Pidge with the smaller male pulling him harshly away to the side.

“Wow I guess Keith is feeling better?” Hunk said looking at Lance who was still hiding behind him, Lance didn’t say anything but watched the two leave before looking at Hunk, “so you really think the lion is important?”

“Yeah I mean sure it could be a long shot but you never can be too careful honestly. Still wish we could’ve used my car…” Lance scowled looking at Hunk who held his hands up.  
  


“I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’m fixing it as we speak but it’s going to take awhile! “ Hunk said while Lance groaned.

Pidge came back looking rather smug while ‘Keith’ looked a bit pale and was eyeing Pidge warily.

“You okay there Keith?” Hunk asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” ‘Keith’ replied, “so uhm...we’re going to visit your house Hunk?”

“Oh yeah! I just needed to pick up a couple of stuff!” Hunk quickly replied. 

“And my doctor said I should get some exercise~ After recovering from my wound…” Lance added in with weak smile.

“Wound?” ‘Keith’ asked with a tilt of his head when Pidge quickly elbowed him, making him quickly remember the stuff Pidge wrote down. “Ah yeah! Must be tough staying in bed for so long~!”

Lance and ‘Keith’ exchanged weak laughs. Something was really bugging Lance about ‘Keith’. He looked the same as usual Lance supposes but something about ‘Keith’ was just really….off… like he’s the same but not the same. Like the feeling a child gets when their favorite toy looks suspiciously new.  
  


_ 'How wierd…. ‘ _ Lance thought to himself side glancing ‘Keith’ who looked bored at the advertisements and posters on the train. 

\-------------------------- 

Finally, after a long ride the group reached their designated station where they were greeted outside by an older looking version of Hunk waving at them standing by a pickup truck.

“ Hau'oli!” The man called as Pidge and ‘Keith’ looked Hunk, “been waiting for a while for you! Your mother’s prepared some food for you so you better of come with your stomach's empty!” 

“Hau’oli?” ‘Keith’ asked looking at Hunk who smiled rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s my real name my parents or at least my mom is Hawaiian, but I usually just ask to go by Hunk, a lot easier to pronounce than my real name.” he explained chuckling at the confused looks from Pidge and Keith as the walked up to the man and he embraced the robust male tightly, “hey dad how’s it going?”

“Good good, your mother is cooking up a storm since it’s been awhile since you came back and your  little sisters are looking forward to seeing you too.

Hunk looked excited to see his sisters.

“How are Kiki and Mimi doing?” He asked smiling brightly as the older man smiled.

“Excited, eager can’t wait to have their big teddy bear brother back. Keilani has been drawing pictures of everything she’s done and has a whole notebook filled she can’t wait to show you  and she’s been helping your mother in the kitchen becoming a pretty decent cook like her big brother. Miliani is still quiet but has been collecting pretty stones that her grandfather had shown her and wants to show you too,” Hunk’s Father sighed as he unlocked the pick up truck as the four squeezed inside to fit, “I still find it hard to believe Miliani took after your grandfather.”  
  


“Dad I know you and granddad didn’t get along much but he’s still family you know how much that means to mom,” Hunk said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder while his father looked back at him and nodded.  
  


“I know I know, I just wish he’d put his research behind him and come see us more than just on the family gatherings and holidays.” his dad grumbled back, “everyone buckled in? Alright let’s go.”  
  


The trip from the station to Hunk’s house wasn’t that far when they arrived it was a pretty neighborhood and Hunk’s house was the tall two story yellow one with lots of flowers out in front. There they saw a twelve year old girl with dark brown hair and an orange ribbon tying up her braid wearing a short sleeved red dress that went down to her knees with white hibiscus flowers on it was watering the flowers. When she looked up to see the truck pull in she got an excited look on her face and dropped the can as soon as she saw Hunk step out.  
  


“Big Brother!!” She yelled happily running towards him as Hunk laughed kneeling down to hug the girl.

“Mimi! I missed you!” Hunk laughed twirling the giggling girl around, “I think you’ve gotten bigger since I last saw you!” 

“So have you Hunky!”she laughed squishing her brother’s cheeks. “Your cheeks are even smooshier than before!!!!”

“Aw~” went 'Keith’ tilting his head to the side, smiling as he watched the relationship between the large boy and his younger sister who looked small enough to sit in his hands.  
  


At moment another girl, only slightly older than Mimi appeared at the doorway. Like Mimi, she had long brown hair but was tied in a side ponytail with a single pink streak going through her hair. She wore a white tank top and blue denim shorts with black leggings. Her eyes lit up as she screamed and threw herself at Hunk.

“You’re here!!!!! I missed you Big Brother~!!!!!” she squealed trying to put her arms as much as she could around Hunk.

“Kiki~! I’ve missed you too!” exclaimed Hunk patting the girl’s hair. “I love what you did to your hair~”

Kiki squealed happily as Hunk scooped up his two sisters and placed them on his shoulders, where the two girls sat comfortably as Hunk walked into the house.  
  


“Come on let's catch up with Hunkster, oh and be prepared for lots of bear hugs if you thought Hunk’s hugs were tight its nothing compared to his mom’s,” Lance said as he walked in with Pidge and ‘Keith’ following after with Hunk’s dad picking up the rear.

When the others walked in they said Hunk still holding his sisters as a woman just set a plate in the table was hugging Hunk.

“Sweetie you need to call more often! Not that I don't mind the surprise visit,” the woman said,”ah Lance and Pidge! Who's the last one?”

‘Keith’ bowed to Hunk’s mom as Pidge was watching him carefully,”I'm Keith Kuroba I'm Hunk’s other dormmate.”  
  


“It's nice to meet you! Please sit down and join us for lunch!” Hunk’s mom insisted.  
  


“Sure thing Momma but I have to ask I kinda came here to pick up a few things, did you ever find that one item I asked you?” Hunk asked.

“Oh dear, I'm so sorry Hunky but I may have given it away to the Salvation Army along with your other old stuff,” Hunk’s mom replied making Lance and Hunk freeze,” I didn't think you'd need it since you're a lot older now and the girls didn’t seem in it.”

Kiki and Mimi slid down Hunk’s arms like fireman poles as they poked him. “Big brother?”  
  


Immediately Hunk began to look heartbroken. “Aw mom….but Grandad gave that doll to me...I wanted to fix him up for sentimental reasons….” he said looking at his mother with big puppy eyes. __ ’Sorry Momma but I gotta do this!’  
  


‘Keith’ leaned to Lance.  _ “Ooooh, he’s good!” _ he whispered from the corner of his mouth.  
  


_ “You have no idea!” _ whispered Lance back.  
  


A look of  regret crossed the face of Hunk’s mother. “Oh Baby~ I’m so sorry. I didn’t the doll still meant that much to you…” she said putting her arms around Hunk who wiped a fake tear away.  
  


“It’s ok Momma…” said Hunk reassuringly as he returned the hug.”At least I got to see all you again~”

“Well I’m sorry to make you travel all this way...How about I make up for it with my special Fish Tacos?” she offered not noticing ‘Keith’ tensing up while Hunk, and Pidge threw their hands up in cheer.

Lance quickly nudged Hunk as soon as his parents went into the kitchen to prepare.  _ “Huuuuuunk…..we’re kind of on a schedule here!!!”  _  he hissed quietly but shrank back when Hunk looked at him dead in the eye. 

**_“You do NOT reject Momma’s Fish Tacos at anytime…..”_ ** he growled making Lance put his hands up and step back while ‘Keith’ hid behind Pidge in fear.  
  


‘Keith’ grabbed Pidge making the other boy look at him confused.

 

“ _ Pidge I can’t eat that!”  _ ‘Keith’ hissed to Pidge while the younger male looked confused

 

“ _ Why? They’re really super good and you’ll love them! Trust me Hunk’s mom makes them the best!”  _ Pidge replied as ‘Keith’ shook his head furiously.  
  


A look of loathing passed ‘Keith’s face before he gave up and whispered the reason to Pidge,  __ “Remember how Keith said I don’t like the ocean? It’s because of those finny things! I can’t even stand being in the same room as one if they’re alive!!”  
  


Pidge looked at ‘Keith’ wondering if this was another one of his pranks but with the tight grip on his shoulder, him looking pale and shaking he realized that ‘Keith’ wasn’t kidding.  
  


“Uh Hunk? No offense to your mom or anything but Keith is still recovering do you think tacos are really the best for him?” Pidge asked as Hunk looked horrified he had forgotten and looked at ‘Keith’ who smiled nervously.

“Oh man that’s right, you’re stomach probably can’t handle too much and momma makes the tacos pretty heavy. Momma my friend Keith got sick earlier do you have anything that’s easy on the stomach?” Hunk asked looking at his mom.

“Oh I’m sorry sweetie I’m sure I have some nice warm clam chowder if you’d like that?” She suggested, “it’s nice and hearty for you to help you recover.”

‘Keith’ looked relieved, “thank you ma’am that would be great…”  
  


_ “But seriously fish?” _ Pidge asked as ‘Keith’ sighed.  
  


_ “Very bad incident at an aquarium alright? But yes I can’t stand fish hence my avoidance of the ocean if I can.” _ ‘Keith’ replied.  __ “Can’t eat them, Can’t smell them, can’t even LOOK at them…”  
  


Pidge just rolled her eyes as the two went to go sit on the couch with Hunk  and Lance. “So Hunk,I know it’s a little late to ask this, but  **why** are Keith and I here? I mean don’t get me wrong, I love visiting your family, and I’m sure ‘Keith’ appreciates the gesture. But isn’t inviting us a bit much for one doll?”   __ ‘Not like we don’t know the real reason though….’  
  


Hunk averted his eyes while Lance eyeballed him. “He’s got a point Hunk...why  **are** they here?”  
  


Hunk appeared to sweat nervously. “W-w-well, with all the craziness that’s been going on, I-i-i thought we could use another day hanging out again…..”

Pidge and ‘Keith’ shrugged, apparently satisfied with the answer while Hunk was trying very hard to avoid the stink eye Lance was giving him.

‘Keith’ chuckled, “Well it is a nice break and we do get a homemade meal out of this,” he said, “and guess we can help you find whatever it was your grandfather gave you.”

“Yeah that would help!” Hunk said as Lance inwardly groaned, this was not how he wanted the search to go, first he finds out his engine of his car was busted then Keith and Pidge are dragged into this with them when he was trying to be discreet. 

Though at least he did get to see how Keith was doing since he last saw him at his place, he still couldn’t figure out what was bothering him about ‘Keith’ he said he was getting over from being sick and he had noticed that he had been a bit thinner with bags under his eyes. He wasn’t sitting close to the dark haired boy as he was before but honestly ‘Keith’ looked fine.  
  


_ ‘Then again I was still at home for a few more days to recover from my injury again and to kind of settle what happened to...Shadow…’ _ Lance said thinking about the Thief hoping he was alright.

“You alright there Lance?” ‘Keith’ asked tapping his shoulder breaking Lance out of his thoughts, “you looked a bit upset there.”

“Ah yeah don’t worry just worried about what I’ve missed with Shiro and Matt,” Lance replied easily as Hunk’s mom called them to the table that the food was ready, “come on I’m hungry and Hunk’s mom really makes good food.”

The other guys nodded in agreement as they excitedly made their way to the table.

\-------------------------------------

Hunk smacked his lips once he was done while Lance and Pidge patted their full bellies while lying back in their chairs. ‘Keith’ was still alright since he ate light.  
  


“Ugh….. _ Food Baby……” _ groaned a satisfied Pidge while Lance stifled a burp.

“Ew…” squealed Hunk’s sisters in disgust while Hunk’s Dad laughed and released a burp himself.

“EEEEEW!” groaned Mimi waving a hand in front of her face.  
  


“DADDY! GROSS!” exclaimed Kiki making Hunk’s Dad burst out laughing while Hunk’s Mom frowned and playfully smacked him upside the head while everyone else laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kiki and Mimi groaned in disappointment as hung on to Hunk’s arms like koalas.  “Awwww, do you have to go so soon?” whined Kiki swinging her body.

“I still haven’t showed you my rock collection!” said Mimi in protest, climbing up Hunk’s arm and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Sorry ladies I came with a mission and I have to see it through,” Hunk laughed which made the girls whine louder and cling harder to their teddy bear brother, as they tried to pull the puppy look but Hunk wasn’t having any of it. Their dad came and tried to pull one of the girls off but that just made them cling harder.

“Geez I swear you two are like when you were six again.” Hunk’s dad groaned, “come on your brother probably has tons of things to do and you can talk to him later!”

“But we wanna keep him here longer!!” the two whined.

“How hard was it for you to move to the Lion’s House Hunk?” Pidge asked looking rather amused seeing how Hunk’s sisters were refusing to let go of their precious big brother, “I’m starting to think they don’t like being away from their brother.”

“Very hard and yes I know,” Hunk groaned as he looked at his sisters, “Kiki, Mimi I promise I will visit you as soon as I can but I have to do a lot of work with Lance and I need to get this done. If you let me go I’ll introduce you to Shay my girlfriend.”  
  


“ **_YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?!_ ** ” the two girls gawked as they quickly let go and started to shoot off questions.  
  


“Is she someone from the school!?”  
  


“How long have you known each other!?”  
  


“When did you two start **dating** ?”  
  


“Have you two  **_kissed_ ** yet!?”  
  


“Is she pretty!?”  
  


“She better be treating you nice big brother and love your food!”  
  


“Wow...and I thought the parents were suppose to be the one that interrogates,” ‘Keith’ chuckled, “this is really adorable how protective they are of Hunk. They are such clingy siblings~”

Pidge shot him an incredulous look.  ****_‘LIKE YOU’RE ONE TO TALK YOU BRO-CON!’_  
  


“Yes she’s someone from school, I’ve known her for a few months, we started dating a while back we’ve kissed plenty of times, yes she’s gorgeous and she loves my food.” Hunk replied in one breath, “Mimi she likes rocks like you do and Kiki she’s very kind and good with sewing and making things.”  
  


Lance gave Mama Hunk a big hug and shook Daddy Hunk’s hand before taking a step out the door. “We’re sorry Hunk’s family, but we are in a super big hurry!”

Mimi and Kiki openly pouted again but Daddy Hunk quickly grabbed the girls and held them under his arms. “We appreciate the visit boys! You guys go ahead!”

“Be safe, ok!” called Mama Hunk after boys who quickly filed out.

“We will! Bye guys!” replied Hunk over his shoulder as the boys dashed down the street.

Once they were some distance away, the boys were able to flag down a cab to head to the Salvation Army.

\------------------------------------

“Someone already bought it?!” exclaimed Lance in despair.  
  


“I have the feeling we’re going to be on a long goose chase…” Pidge muttered as Hunk and Lance groaned together at the worker at the Salvation Army apologized.

“I think you hit the nail on the head with that one…” ‘Keith’ replied as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched Hunk and Lance’s face dropped in horror.

They had informed them that there had been a younger lady who had bought it with some other guy, but they did saw them heading towards the cafe down the street. It was a bit past lunch time so it would be fairly crowded.

“Thank you so much! Come on you guys!” Lance said running out of the store with Hunk at his heels, and Pidge with ‘Keith’ jogging behind them to keep up. The only problem was when they got ‘down the street’ there were two rather large cafe’s that they could see, and as they thought it was fairly crowded.

“Okay so me and Hunk will take this one and you two take the other one.” Lance said pointing to the one across the street, “do whatever you can to get that Lion back.”

“Uh do we get a reason why you guys are so adamant about getting this plush? Just because its a token from Hunk’s Grandfather?” Pidge asked.

“Please Pidge just do this for me?” Hunk begged the younger teen.  
  


“Alright alright, come on ‘Keith’ let’s see what we can do about finding the lion doll.” Pidge sighed grabbing Keith’s jacket and pulling him over to the crosswalk while Hunk and Lance walked inside the cafe. 

They could smell the fresh coffee being made and the fresh pastries, the murmur of the calm classical music through the speakers, and the voices of all the people around them.

“Lance how  **are** we going to get the doll from them? For all we know they could’ve given it to their kid and we can’t exactly say we need to doll for a case.” Hunk said concerned as he looked around the cafe. “We don’t exactly have a badge!”

“I’ll think of something but honestly we don’t need the whole doll just the thing inside of it,” Lance replied as they walked around trying to spot any bags that looked like they came from the Salvation Army, no such luck.

“Boy I sure hope Keith and Pidge are having a better time than we are

\-----------------------------

In the other cafe, Pidge sat at a table sipping tea as she busily worked on her laptop. Since the other two weren’t around, Pidge cut Kaito some slack and let him do the talking.   


Naturally Kaito turned on the charm factor and asked around, although he was getting more phone numbers than answers really.

After a bit,  Pidge apparently found what she was looking for as she smiled in satisfaction and closed her laptop. Finishing up her tea and paying up front at the counter while whipping out her phone and rapidly typing out a text. As soon as she hit send, Pidge placed her index finger and thumb in her mouth  and whistled loudly.   
  


“Come on Fabio! Let’s go!”  
  


Kaito rolled his eyes before kissing the waitress’s hand and winked before running to follow Pidge out. At that same exact moment, Lance and Hunk came tearing out the other cafe as fast as they could, grabbing the other two.

“Cheese it, guys!” screamed Lance.

“What the heck did you two do!?” Pidge and Kaito asked before they were running far away from the cafes.

“Just stuff come on!” Lance replied as they turned a corner and waited a bit before they let out a relieved sigh, nearly collapsing,” Urgh let’s just say they get suspicious if you don't buy anything and just walk around like a creeper…”

“I think they were mostly after you though,” Hunk groaned,” but I didn't see anything like a ragdoll around did you two?”

“Nope, nothing.” Pidge and ‘Keith’ replied making the other two slump.

“Since we don't have any more leads want to head back home?” Pidge asked as the two nodded.

“Yeah...might as we'll…” Lance said disappointed that they couldn't find the one lion that could've been the easiest.

\-------------------  
  


“Shay?” Hunk asked after they paid the taxi from the train station to the Lion House as they walked up to the front door. Sure enough, standing right at the doorstep of the Lion House,was none other than Shay. Lance’s eyes widened when he spotted the shopping bag she was carrying.

“Hunk! Perfect timing! I wanted to show you what I found at the Salvation Army today! ” She giggled reaching  into the bag and pulling out the very item the group had spent the whole day searching for. Shay smiled excitedly as she held up the Yellow Lion Doll. “Isn’t it cute~ As soon as I saw it I thought of you!”

Hunk looked at Shay like she was a godsend as he ran forward and scooped her up in her arms and spun her around laughing, much to her amusement.  “Shay! You are the most beautiful, awesome woman in my life!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!” cheered Hunk as he kissed Shay hard before putting her down and grabbing the doll, tossing it to Lance while Shay swayed on the spot in a pleasant daze. 

Lance quickly removed the chip and tossed the doll back to Hunk who placed it back in a still dazed Shay’s hands, who shook her head, snapping her back to reality and blushed. “My, my Hunk~ I thought you’d be excited, but I wasn’t expecting that~! Not that I’m complaining of course~”

Pidge and Kaito looked at each other and exchanged smiles while Lance heaved a sigh of relief, patting the pocket that held the yellow chip. Shay walked arm in arm with Hunk up to the boys as she turned to Pidge. “Thanks for suggesting I show the doll to Hunk, Pidge~ You were right, he  **really**  loved it~!”  
  


Pidge returned the smile as she pushed up her glasses. “I told you so~ What a coincidence the doll you bought was the very same one Hunk used to own as a kid~”  
  


Lance and Hunk immediately snapped their heads towards the bespectacled tech genius who simply smirked at them.

\------------------------------------

“So let me get this straight, you hacked into the Salvation Army camera footage and saw that it was Shay who bought the doll?” asked ‘Keith’ sipping his coffee while Lance slumped in the armchair. Hunk had left with Shay to have dinner as a sign of his gratitude.

“Oh come Pidge!!!....You couldn’t have told us sooner?!” groaned Lance while Pidge just shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Hey I only found out when we were in the cafe,” she replied pushing her glasses sipping the last of her orange juice before standing up. “You’re welcome by the way~” she added smugly walking up the room, gesturing for ‘Keith’ to follow as he obediently got up and trotted out the room.  
  


Lance’s eye twitched in annoyance before exhaling hard. There were bigger priorities to deal with now. Lance dug into his pocket and pulled out the Yellow Chip. “We finally have the final piece….” he said, narrowing his eyes as he pulled out his phone and contacted Matt and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to have a bonus chapter(s)? after Chapter 36 and what we would like is for you to send us questions you'd like us or the characters to answer! Kinda like an interactive chapter in a way. More will be explained later but for right now please please send us your questions! We'd really love to make it a decent size chapter and have fun answering.
> 
>  **Next Chapter**  
>  Suddenly Lance rushed at one guy who whipped out his pistol, only for Lance to suddenly whip it out of his hand and opened fire on a few guys, hitting them in their knees as Lance combat rolled back to Hunk and Matt who stared at him with dropped jaws.


	34. Brother's Battalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Confrontation Between The White Queen and the Black King all the cards are thrown on the table to see who will come out victorious in this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are after this is two more chapters and then the bonus, we hope you enjoy this chapter! Hold onto your seats because you're in for a good battle!
> 
> oh and please please don't forget! 
> 
> We're going to have a bonus chapter(s)? after Chapter 36 and what we would like is for you to send us questions you'd like us or the characters to answer! Kinda like an interactive chapter in a way. More will be explained later but for right now please please send us your questions! We'd really love to make it a decent size chapter and have fun answering.

:: _ You have what now!?:: _ Matt exclaimed over the phone trying not to be too loud but was failing.  
  


“Yeah I remembered Hunk had the same ragdoll at me at one point only his was given to him by his grandfather, we got it and managed to get the chip out of it.” Lance replied trying not to grin.  
  


_ ::Good job Lance, I'm at the station so I'll pick you up so Matt should be able to analyze it for anything we can use before we contact her and let them know.::  _ Shiro replied having taken the phone from Matt. ::Meet me out front okay?::  
  


“Uh huh sure.” Lance replied as he hung up.  
  


“You just got back lad, where are you heading off to?” Coran asked as he came from the hallway and into the living room.

“Shiro called, something came up so I’m going meet up with him.” Lance replied standing up grinning,” Tell the others I'll be back later alright? Bye Coran!”

Lance left the Lion House grinning with them finding the last chip everything seemed to be going up.

Until a familiar figure had a grimace in his face as his fist clenched tightly around a phone.

‘ _ Sorry Lance but this is for Nyma…’  _ he thought as he pressed a speed dial number and it only two two rings before it was picked up,”he found what you were looking for sir, he's heading towards the gates probably to be picked up by Chief Shirogane.”  
  


**_::Very Good Rolo. You take care of him. Haxus will deal with the other two. ::  
  
_ **

Rolo heard the phone hang up as he clenched his fist, clearly in conflict with himself. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket, opening it to reveal a picture of him and Nyma as kids with Nyma and Rolo smiling.  
  


Rolo closed his eyes and exhaled slowly before stepping out of his hiding spot. 

“Hey Lance!” Rolo called out from behind making Lance jump a bit as he turned around. 

“Rolo! Hey buddy! What brings you here?” Lance asked in curiosity as Rolo just gave a  good natured smile, approaching closer. 

Suddenly Lance felt a little uneasy about the way Rolo was looking at him, like a hunter staring down his prey. “Rolo?”

Rolo gave Lance a pained look as he stopped directly in front of his friend. “I’m so sorry Lance…”  
  


**_*THUMP!*  
  
_ **

Lance coughed up blood as Rolo suddenly punched him sharply in his solar plexus, making him lose consciousness instantly. 

\------------------------ 

Shiro and Matt slowly pulled up by the school gates to a stop as they looked around for Lance.

“Where is he? He should have been here by now….” thought Matt out loud as Shiro gripped the wheel tightly. Something was clearly wrong.

“Stay here, I’ll go look for Lance,” ordered Shiro getting out the car.

“Yes sir…” said Matt a little eagerly, clutching his bag tightly as Shiro slammed the door. Matt sat nervously as he watched Shiro walk up the path and disappear into the distance. He breathed slowly to calm his nerves as he decided to plug in his headphones and play some Angry Birds to pass the time.  
  


All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his window.

\--------------------------

Shiro kept his senses on alert as he surveyed his surroundings. At that moment, he heard some footsteps in the distance coming towards him. Shiro tensed up a bit as he clenched his metal hand, looking at the approaching figure only to recognize Lance’s jacket on the figure in the dim lighting of the area.  
  


“Oh, Lance..it’s just you…”Shiro sighed in relief as he approached ‘Lance’.  
  


“Guess again,” ‘Lance’ said pointing a live gun at Shiro’s chest as the figure walked out of the shadows revealing Rolo wearing Lance’s jacket.  
  


“What the-!” Shiro exclaimed when he felt a wave of killing intent behind him. Suddenly a sharp pain came coursing through his body from the back of his neck,causing him to cry out in pain before he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.   
  


Haxus smirked as he put away the taser he used while other men emerged from the shadows and collected the fallen police chief and carried him off followed by two more people carrying the limp bodies of Lance and Matt.

“Wait,” Rolo said hurriedly as he took off the jacket and ties it around Lance’s waist before the guy carrying him, hauled Lance off after the other men. Rolo stared unsure as Haxus tossed him a stack of money.  
  


“Here’s your cut. Now go bail your little slut girlfriend out of jail or whatever, your job is over…” sneered Haxus disappearing with the others while Rolo just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before narrowing his eyes.

\----------------------------------------

Lance groaned as he coughed a bit and tried to move when he felt his hands and legs were tied and couldn't move.  
  


“What the quiznak…” Lance coughed feeling his chest hurt like someone had punched him,”wait... **_fucking Rolo…”_ **

What the hell he trusted Rolo and then he goes and sucker punches him!? What the hell was going on? Looking around, he saw he unconscious forms of Shiro, Matt and even Hunk.

“Ugh….they got Hunk too….the bastards…” coughed Lance who pretty much caterpillar crawled on the icy cold floor over to Shiro nudging him with his ties feet. 

“Shiro! Shiro!” Lance hissed poking him,”wake up! We’re in deep shit!”

“Urgh language…” Shiro automatically responded as he blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He felt what ever was tying his arms were reinforced as he was having trouble getting them off even with his metal arm,” where are we? And where’s Matt?”  
  


“ I don't know but the last thing I remember was my traitor of a friend punching me knocking me out.” Lance hissed.

“Tall guy with dark blonde hair and purple streaks?” Shiro groaned sitting up,” yeah he was wearing your jacket before he held me at gunpoint and someone tazed me from behind.”

“But why would they...Lance do you still have it on you?” Shiro said worried as he looked at the younger boy.  
  


“Yeah it's in a safe place don't worry,” Lance coughed,”but shit what're we going to do?”   
  


The two broke their conversation when they heard a groan from Matt and they moved over to him helping the man sit up.  
  


“Matt are you okay?” Lance asked.  
  


“Let me tell you how I feel after my head stops throbbing,” Matt groaned,”wait you guys? Any idea where we are?”  
  


“All I know is I got a bad feeling this happened because of what I found..” Lance grimaced as he tried to remove his bindings while Matt kicked Hunk awake who quickly sat up with a start.  
  


“Wha-WHAT? Guys? What is this place?” asked Hunk worried as he shook his head  to get rid of the dizziness.

“No clue…..” responded Matt struggling with his bonds.

“Wait there's someone else here,” Shiro said looking into the corner where he could just barely make an outline of an older figure,”who's there?”

“Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years...how are you Takashi?” A voice said making Shiro and Matt freeze.

They were stunned when a man walked out of the corner looking thin and worse for wear but they recognized him as Matt reared up as the man bent down to try and undo the bindings.  
  


“Dad…”  
  


“Professor Holt…”  
  


“You're...you're really alive! Me and mom thought you were dead!” Matt exclaimed as Samuel Holt managed to undo the ropes of Matt and hugged him tightly before working on Lance's,”oh gods...this means Katie was right the whole time…”

“We can talk about that later, what brought you in here?” He asked as he freed Lance before moving on to Hunk who nodded gratefully.

“We...I remembered the lions Professor,” Shiro said cryptically in case they were being watched. The professor’s eyes widened and looked both relieved and worried.

“I'm glad you did but they know you have them?” He asked.

“One of them.” Lance replied,” probably had someone watching the house when we grabbed it and told whoever needed it…”  
  


“Where are the others?” He asked looking at them.  
  


“Safe, but for how long is the question since with us captured we don't know what's going to happen from here.” Shiro grimaced trying to activate his arm to break the binds on him while Hunk crawled over and tried helping pull them apart but to know avail.  
  


“They might try to force their hands, and I'm not quite sure how they're going to respond with us getting captured.” Matt said keeping close to his dad.  
  


Lance suddenly looked worried, he's captured and possibly in danger...if Shadow was willing to push him out of the warehouse into safety how was he going to react when he found out he was captured?  
  


_ ‘Quiznak you better not do anything stupid Shadow…’ _   
  


\------------------------    
  


At that moment, back in a hidden lab at the Lion House. Keith’s eyes suddenly popped wide open with a gasp and began breathing hard. 

Kaito and Coran who were not far off looking at Keith’s medical chart suddenly heard loud thumping, prompting them to run towards the pod to see Keith desperate thumping on the glass inside.  
  


“GOOD HEAVENS!” exclaimed Coran quickly opening the pod as Keith came tumbling out into Kaito’s awaiting arms. 

“Keith!” exclaimed Kaito in surprise as he helped his brother stand. 

“Ugh… Kai? What are you doing here?”

“Never mind me! How are **you** feeling?!” asked Kaito in concern noticing how much lighter Keith felt. 

“Like I got abducted by aliens…..” groaned Keith in reply as he slowly straightened up, flinching at the dull pain in certain parts of his body.  
  


Coran quickly checked Keith’s current status on a screen. “Amazing, you were only in there for a few days but your body has already mostly healed from the major wounds! But come now! We must get you back in the pod.”  
  


“No!” yelled Keith, smacking away Coran’s hand. “Something’s wrong! Where’s Lance?!”

The two looked at each other before Coran answered his question and placed a hand on Keith’s back. He could feel how erratic his heart was and with how deeply he was breathing trying to calm down but there was something that had disturbed Keith.

“Young Lance went out to meet with Shiro, he should be at the police station by now, he's fine,” Coran said but Keith was gripping Kaito tightly.

“No, call him or check the cameras to make sure he really did leave to the gates to be picked up!” Keith demanded furiously.

Since the incident with Pidge and Nyma, Pidge had extended the hidden cameras around the area by and around the Lion house so nothing like that wouldn't happen without being seen.

“Alright we’ll check it, if it'll make you calm down.” Kaito said as the mustached man sighed and went for the keyboard and types a few things and the security cameras feed showed,” rewind to the time Lance left Coran since you saw him.”  
  


“Alright,” he replied and as the video feed was being rewinded, Keith’s eyes caught something.  
  


“Stop! Go back two minutes and play it slower!!” Keith said and as Coran did so the three stared horrified as they saw Rolo approach Lance and they were talking before hey saw him punch Lance unconscious.  
  


A few men came out of the Shadows and picked him up, but not before Rolo removed Lance’s jacket.  
  


“Lance...Lance has been taken!” Keith said in a tight voice his eyes panicked as Coran was calling Allura and Pidge as Kaito was trying to keep Keith where he was.  
  


“Allura get down to the pod area now!! We have an emergency and bring Pidge with you as well! This is not good Zarkon has taken young Lance and I fear he may of done the same to Matt and Shiro as he was suppose to meet them!”  
  


:: **Shiro...I'm on my way! I'm grabbing Katie as well!::  
  
**

“Keithy calm down! We can't do anything if you just rush out! And you're still hurt! You should be resting!” Kaito said hooking his arms under Keith’s as he tried to run out.  
  


Coran nodded in agreement. “Quite right. Even though I did say you are  **mostly** healed, the injury in your ribs have only been reduced to a minor fracture and the bullet wounds can reopen at anytime if you place anymore stress on them. All in all, I would say you are only about 40% recovered.  
  


“I don’t care! I have to-”  
  


**_“YOU IDIOT!!!” *WHA-POW!!!*  
  
_ **

Keith appeared stunned as a small hand falcon-slapped him across the face making Kaito and Coran hold each other in fear as Katie stared furiously at Keith while giving off a killer aura.  
  


**_“KEITH, YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS TWAT!!!!”_ ** screamed Katie so shrilly that a couple of beakers and test-tubes broke.  
  


“I’m sick and tired of you throwing yourself into harm’s way for others! Think about your own survival for once you idiot!!!” she cried beating her fists on Keith who put up an arm to block her. “Just how do  you think we felt about seeing you these last few days on the brink of death!!!! You had us all worried sick!!! Keith you BIG STUPID HEAD!!!!”  
  


Katie burst out into tears, wailing like a small child as Allura finally appeared and stepped forward, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  


Kaito coughed as he slowly let go of Coran and walked up to Keith who was sitting on the ground and knelt in front of him gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Keith, all the time you’ve lived with our family you’ve never lived for yourself, I love you and how protective how you are of everyone especially family and people close to you but you need to take a few steps back,” Kaito said trying not to shake, “I know you don’t want to feel useless but putting yourself  in constant  danger is hurting us just as much.”

“Your brother is right, Keith we care for you and we want you to live for yourself along with others.” Allura said hugging Katie tightly, “let us help you, we’re going to get them back including Lance you don’t have to burden everything with yourself that’s why we work together.”

“Please little brother,” Kai whispered pulling Keith close and hugging him, “we want you to think about yourself for once...please don’t worry yourself until you collapsed and made yourself sick. You’re so much lighter than you were before and I can STILL see the bags under your eyes, we know you care for Lance a lot but you can’t get him out by yourself and rushing in with the condition that you’re in.”

Keith looked around at the concerned but smiling faces around him. He was at a loss for words. Slowly he lifted a hand and gripped his brother’s arm, leaning into his hug. “I’m so sorry guys….I had no idea….”

“No shit, Sherlock…” retorted Katie wiping her before kneeling down to hug Keith. “Don’t forget, we are Team KiD.” she reminded pulling back with a small smile as she held out her hand.  
  


“Team KiD,” said Kaito placing his hand above Katie’s.  
  


“Team KiD,” joined in Allura and Coran putting their hands in too as everyone turned to Keith expectantly who dried his eyes and smiled, placing his hand at the very top, squeezing everyone else’s hands.  
  


“Team KiD.. ” said Keith with newfound determination. 

\-------------------------- 

* **zap* “** Ow…” * **zap* “** Ow…” * **zap* “** Ow…”

“Hunk, what are you doing?” asked Lance raising his eyebrow at his friend who had discovered the bars of their cell was electrified  and was currently continuously zapping his own finger.   
  


Meanwhile the Holt’s were trying to work on undoing Shiro’s cuffs.  
  


“I’m trying to think of a way out. What are  **you** doing?” shot back Hunk looking at Lance who was studying the walls of their cell. 

“Trying to see if there are any weak spots!”

**“Hah!** Good luck with that!” sneered a familiar voice to Lance. 

Lance looked up to see the masked man who had kidnapped his niece and injured Shadow peering at them through the bars. Lance growled and narrowed his eyes.  **_“You!"_ **

**_“Yes me._ ** I’m so glad that you remember.” the man sneered as he had his arms folded and even though he couldn’t see it Lance  **_knew_ ** that the smug asshole was smirking underneath that mask.  
  


“Should’ve known it was you who went after us seeing as we found another thing you were looking for.” Lance growled as Hunk had backed up away from the bars when the guy had appeared staying close behind Lance as the Holts and Shiro glared. 

Shiro may not have seen everything but he did recognize the voice when he was yelling gleefully as he was shooting at Shadow, Lance and Sofia the last time.

“It’s useless to get out, the bars will not let anyone in and out so just sit back and enjoy the show as your parts.” the man said evilly.

“You mean we’re bait…” Shiro said darkly, “you want to get the ones that have the other pieces here and then deal with them like you tried to deal with Shadow.”

“Oh so you do know what that thief did, letting this one go to protect him, Do tell me how is Shadow fairing lately? I haven’t heard much from him lately, except maybe the pained cries when I was kicking him in the ribs...I’m sure he had a few more broken ribs then when he crashed onto the floor to save that girl.” the man said disturbingly happy."He was so obediently still when I was teaching him a lesson.”  
  


Lance nearly lost it and was about to lunge at the bars but Hunk quickly held him back.  
  


“You son of a bitch!!!!” snarled Lance as the man cackled and walked away. Lance released a huge cry of frustration as he took of his shoe and threw it at the bars, only to cause it to spark before it bounced back harmlessly.  
  


Hunk patted Lance’s shoulders to calm him down as the boy sank to his knees. 

\------------------------ 

“Haggar, have your Druids found anything yet?” demanded Zarkon walking into a room filled with monitors with the old crone. 

“We have combed through their devices, especially the hard-drive belonging to that Holt boy, but so far all we have managed to recover was the information stolen from the other night,” hissed Haggar, pulling up the information on the screens."It was certainly a brilliant move to keep eyes on Takashi Shirogane and the descendants of that group of Traitors.”

Zarkon waved off Haggar, silencing her."Spare me your patronizing words, Witch. It’s time we make our move on the White Queen,” he said as the woman bowed her head. 

\--------------------

“I’ve got a lock on Lance,” Green Lion said as she was typing furiously on her keyboard, “ it’s a good thing the watch you gave him is still on him. But I have to admit their location is pretty deep in the heart of the city yet in an area you wouldn’t think.” 

“Whatever the location is we have to get there and rescue them, we cannot allow them to be in his clutches…” The White Queen said as instead of her regal white dress she wore from previous screenings she had on a white and pink armor with a helmet covering her ID, though her voice came out nice and clear, “I shall partake this time around.”

“Just be careful, we all know this is a trap so he can just sweep in and grab the chips,” KID said making sure he had all his bombs and tricks, making sure his card gun was loaded as Green lion was marking up the map,” you got a plan for all this your Highness?”

“If I were to be honest, I have about 65% of a plan in my head the other forty is thinking on the fly and praying that they’re still alright...but I wouldn’t put it past him to rough them up a bit to get their point across at how far they’re willing to go.” The White Queen replied.

Shadow flinched as he shoved his daggers tightly into the holster on his belt and grabbing his own shield watch that Green Lion made him, also making sure his sword was on him.  
  


“Let’s just go…” Shadow grimaced, before KID walked over and took his hands.  
  


“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless. We just got done talking to you about all of this, call for help as soon as you need it that’s why we’re all going, ” KID said.  
  


Shadow swallowed hard, the thought of Lance and the others getting tortured was making him uneasy but he stiffly nodded.  
  


“That also means not to over exert yourself too, ready your highness?” KID asked turning to look at the White Queen as Green Lion looked ready to hack into whatever computers Zarkon had at his base.  
  


“Let’s go, we do not allow our allies to get taken without consequences…” She said grimly,” even if we know it is a trap...if he wants to force our hands we’ll go but it’s going to be something he shall regret…”   
  


At that moment their monitors began beeping loudly, signifying an incoming message, and it was coming from Shiro’s phone.  
  


The White Queen clenched her fists. As much as she wished it were him, she knew exactly who was on the other line. The woman gave a nod to Green Lion, answered the call.  
  


“Zarkon…” greeted Queen curtly, eliciting a chuckle from the other end.  
  


**_::As expected White Queen, you knew it was I already before I spoke.::  
  
_ **

“We have no patience for pleasantries at present Zarkon. State thou business.”  
  


**_::Straight to the point. I admire that in an individual. Very well then. To get right to the point, you have something I want.::  
  
_ **

“Interesting. We presume thou wishes to bargain?”  
  


:: **_Of course I'm a reasonable man, I may  have picked up a few people you may be acquainted with. ::  
  
_**

“Thou hast the Police Chief Shiro and his comrades…” The white Queen said retaining her royal tone but you could hear the anger in her voice.  
  


**_::They may be a little worse for wear but yes I have them and you know what I want in exchange.::  
  
_ **

“Police Chief Shiro and the others had better not be ‘worse for wear’ Zarkon, where dost thou wish the exchange to be?” The White Queen demanded.  
  


**_::How about the North Grand Tower of Altea at 2400 tonight? That's sounds rather suiting don’t you think? Or we could go down by the warehouse as last time.::  
  
_ **

“We refuse that place Zarkon, North Grand Altea Tower it is, “  
  


**_::Good good, me and my associates will meet you there. Until then White Queen…::  
  
_ **

“So we have a place…” Green Lion says as she looked at the Queen.  
  


“Indeed. Shadow, for now KID will take your place.”The White Queen added.  
  


“What!? I am not staying here!” Shadow growled,” not when this is going on, I'm trusting you guys but I refuse to just sit in the sidelines.”  
  


“You shall be as your name and remain in the shadows.” The White Queen  ordered. “Coran, see to it that he continues his treatment.”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” replied Coran with a bow as he led Shadow aside. 

KiD stepped forward and tipped his top hat. “While I am honored that you have allowed me as the Knight’s Proxy, do you have a plan your Highness?”

The White Queen glanced at the ticking clock. “2100 hrs, we have only until then. Green Lion, make a call. We need all the help we can get.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” saluted Green Lion as she turned to her screen and dialled in some numbers. 

\----------------------------- 

Zarkon and Haggar stood on a Helipad atop the North Grand Tower waiting patiently. Behind  them, a few figures stood in shadows. Haggar looked at her pocket watch as it ticked away the seconds till midnight.  
  


**5…..4….3...2...1….  
  
**

***BONG! BONG!... *  
  
**

The city clocked chimed loudly for midnight as a sudden rush of wings filled the air. A huge flock of white doves came flying in and formed a sphere before a large gust of wind came blowing the doves that transformed into a mass of feathers away into the wind, revealing none other than the White Queen herself, flanked by Green Lion to her right and Kaito Kid to her left. 

Zarkon smirked as he glanced at KiD. “I see you had another Knight accompany you,  _ Your Majesty,”  _ he said sarcastically."Pray tell, what happened to that Shadow you were so fond off?”  
  


“We are not obliged to answer you, Knave," retorted Queen coolly. 

“Watch your tongue, wench!” snapped Haggar but Zarkon placed a hand up silencing her.  


“I trust you brought what we discussed?”

“Of course," replied White Queen gesturing to KiD who removed a small case from his pocket and opened it, revealing the four chips.  
  


“Now, where are they?” demanded Queen.

Zarkon snapped his fingers as a masked Haxus and three other masked men stepped forward, tossing the bound bodies of Shiro, Matt, Hunk  and Lance, forward. Shiro and Queen’s eyes met briefly before they broke away. 

Rifles were trained on the foursome as Haxus stepped forward and forced the group to their feet. 

“I am a man of my word after all. Bring the chips over and we shall let the hostages go.”

Queen narrowed her eyes."Only if it is agreed the exchange will be done at the same time.”  
  


Zarkon chuckled in amusement. “Very well then." 

White Queen gestured to KiD who began walking forward while Haxus pushed the group forward. The two factions made their way towards each other slowly. The second KiD passed by Shiro, the man widened his eyes as he heard him mutter something.   
  


Shiro’s group reached Queen and Green Lion safely at the exact moment KiD reached Zarkon and held out the case. 

“Give it to me,  **_Boy.."_ ** ordered Zarkon as KiD bowed his head and smirked. 

_ “As you wish~” _ he replied sneakily as he opened the case again.   
  


Suddenly, a thick cloud of smoke erupted from the case catching Zarko, Haggar and his men off guard.  
  


“HAXUS!!!” roared Zarkon as he and Haggar hit the floor.  
  


“FIRE!” commanded Haxus as he and his men let loose with their rifles.  
  


There was a flurry of bullets that sprayed in the general direction of the group and it sounded like they were hitting something but when they heard no cries of pain and shock they were wondering what had happened.

Though they didn't get time as several sharp cards flew out of the smoke hitting the hands of the gunmen making them drop their rifles in shock as pellets were shot right at them that exploded at their feet making them back up and tumble around each other and crash into the other.  
  


“Stay together you fools!” Haxus roar as his made an attempt to grab the white clad thief but as tricky as he was he had already left their side. Though not before leaving a few presents for Haxus. He could barely see through the fog even with his mask on, there must've been something in that was blocking heat signals.  
  


“I heard you're the one who hurt my  _ precious  _ Shadow,” Kid voiced around him,”I don't take kindly to those that harm him,”  
  


He felt something grab onto his wrist. It was a thin wire wrapping around his leg that was yanked and he lost his balance. Then he felt some substance in his arm,”I prefer if you'd stay out of this little fight and maybe some thing will be done with you, as I'm averse to causing harm unlike you.” KID sneered as Haxus felt his whole body literally freeze up like it was encased in ice,” a special chemical compound just for you…”

Haxus roared screaming profanities as the smoke was clearing up, seeing what the gun men had hit, a familiar blue electric shield covered the white Queen and their group completely protecting them from the bullets.  
  


“Now did thou really believe we would trust them as the last exchange had gone sour?” The White Queen asked darkly, as the shield went down to rest for a few seconds.  
  


KID was standing back at her side and was untying the bindings and Green Lion was taking care of Shiro’s binds since he had an electrical binding. The white Queen moved swiftly once the others were free and were taking out the rifle men as Green Lion was using her  Grappling Taser as back up, whipping through the crowd of assailants, stunning whoever was unfortunate to get hit. 

The group once free had their gags removed and watched in awe in the fight before Lance and Shiro got up to assist. At the exact moment, Zarkon must have called for back-up as more men appeared on the roof through the entrance while a helicopter flew overhead, dropping some more men. 

Matt hid behind Hunk who used his large size to knock away some guys while Lance flanked by his friends, utilizing his shield watch while taking out some guys with some close combat moves he learnt in survival club.Suddenly Lance rushed at one guy who whipped out his pistol, only for Lance to suddenly whip it out of his hand and opened fire on a few guys, hitting them in their knees as Lance combat rolled back to Hunk and Matt who stared at him with dropped jaws.  
  


“I didn’t  know you could do that!” exclaimed Matt lightly fist bumping Lance who shrugged.  
  


“Actually, neither did I," said Lance proudly as he trained the gun on two more assailants, taking them out by hitting them in the shoulder. 

\--------------- 

“Hi-YAH!!” cried Queen delivering a falcon kick at the same time Shiro sucker punched another coming from blind spot. 

Shiro and Queen exchanged looks and nodded as the man held a hand out to the woman."May I have this dance, Your Majesty~” he asked as the woman smiled through her mask and accepted his hand. 

“We are honored to do so~” she replied as Shiro lifted her up by her waist and swung her around, allowing Queen to kick away five men at once before Shiro manipulated the woman around his waist as he blocked with his metal arm. 

Queen slid underneath Shiro’s legs to get behind him as she raised her own electric shield, protecting Shiro’s back from a flurry of bullets. 

\---------------------- 

Lion whipped her grappler about, tasing a few while tripping up another group. She was surprising agile, noted  by those who were watching, as her small stature allowed her to weave in and out of the crowds of assailants. 

Matt whistled as he watched her fight, suddenly feeling inadequate himself. All of a sudden, he saw someone taking aim at her from afar. Whether it was adrenaline or instinct, Matt found himself dashing towards his rival.  
  


“ **WATCH OUT!!!"** he screamed tackling Green Lion out of the way just seconds before the guy took a shot at her.

Matt heaved a sigh of relief as he held Lion tight, that is until he felt his hand squeeze something soft on Lion’s chest.   
  


"Holy Shit! You’re a chick?!” he exclaimed looking down at Lion who blushed before scrunching her nose and suddenly hugged him, deploying a dome shaped shield around her and Matt, blocking more gunshots. 

Lion gritted her teeth before suddenly putting her index and thumb in her mouth and whistled shrilly. 

Matt wasn’t sure what happened, but the men who opened fire on them suddenly stopped and screamed in pain as they appeared to be electrocuted before dropping to the ground, revealing five little glowing orbs who circled around the two as Green Lion dropped her shield and allowed Matt to help her up. 

“Ok I admit it, that was pretty cool,” he said clearly impressed at Green Lion who smiled smugly at him before slapping his face and running off, leaving the orbs to circle around Matt, who rubbed his sore face. 

Matt was grateful they did because the next guy who tried to sneak behind him got repelled by a shockwave of static as the Orbs formed a protective shield around him, allowing Matt to run back to Hunk and Lance safely. 

“You okay?” Hunk asked as Lance managed to knock the gun out of one guy and he grabbed him tossing him right into another as the orbs expanded to surround the three of them.

“Peachy, also found out my rival is a girl…” Matt said as Lance laughed and Hunk looked amused,” I'm not going to say anything but they really are good these things are amazing.”

“As amazing as they are we can't keep this up for forever, we don't know exactly how much back up this guy has,” Lance grimaced as he watched KID poof away from a slew of bullets and cutting their hands with his card gun, smirking as he easily trapped them,”at least we have backup ourselves.”

“Wouldn't hurt for some more back up though,” Hunk grimaces, as the orbs activated getting the shield up,” have to admit though seeing Queen and Shiro move is like they're dancing,”

“Get ideas for taking Shay out dancing later,let's get out of this first!” Lance said ducking once more,”and they seem to keep getting more bullets! Just stay together!” as he popped a few more bullets on one of the guy’s legs who tried sneaking on Hunk’s blind spot,”but you have a point…”

He also was taking notice that whatever concoction KID had threw on the guy that attacked them earlier in the warehouse was glowing, either that or whatever Haxus had on him was glowing . He wouldn't put it past the bastard to have an appendage like Sendak had.

\---------------------------  
  


KID was managing to stay out of the bullet’s path with the extra shield he was given, he felt a buzz in his com in his ear and smirked rather pleased.  
  


**::All the pieces are here your majesty,::  
  
**

**::Good tell them to aim to incapacitate.::  
  
**

**::Got it,::  
  
**

KID relayed the instructions and felt the back of his neck prickle just in time to throw a smoke bomb as the man in the Mask burst through.  
  


“You will not get me a second time you brat!” He yelled furiously his hand glowering an eerie bright purple aiming to cut him.

“Tch, didn't account for your little booster, there,” KID growled flipping backwards just as the hand broke through the roof.

“That will be your mistake!” He snarled as KID trained his card gun on him and narrowed his eyes.

“No your mistake was attacking my Shadow,” KID,” shouted back letting loose the sharpened cards in quick precision.  
  


“There was a hiccup, if that hasn't happened I would've found out who he really was and then really be able to torture him,” the man sneered cutting away most of the cards but Kid was fast and handled the gun like a professional as a few of them managed to get his arm and face, though he barely flinched.

“I'm thankful that hiccup happens because you're not going to be doing that again,” Kid said as he switched his gun to a grappling hook and latching it to the entrance swung over to it where he stood on top staring down at the man.

“What can you do? That sorry excuse of a weapon isn't going to take me out and you know it!” He said before he heard a whistling sound and several daggers were thrown at him surprising him as he didn't expect actual weapons. He took a few steps back, actually pulling one of the daggers out but all of them were quickly retracted to someone behind KID who grinned even wider.  
  


“Maybe not alone but,” KID said as the figure stepped out eliciting a dark growl from the man.  
  


“But with his Shadow we should be more than enough…” Shadow said holding out his sword as the daggers disappeared into his coat.

Shadow brandished his sword at Haxus while KID reloaded his gun. With a fierce cry, the boys lunged themselves at Haxus who did likewise.

There was a loud clash as Haxus’s arm parried Shadow’s sword, pushing the dark thief away who spun his body in mid-air revealing KiD who had his back to Shadow as he winked at Haxus and fired, successfully slicing the assassin’s shoulder as he hit the ground hard.

“Shadow!” exclaimed Lance almost excitedly, when he saw the thief land nearby him. “You’re alright!”

Shadow turned and smirked. “I don’t die that easily~” he teased as he reached into his jacket and pulled a wrapped package. “You look like you could use these,” he said tossing it over to Lance, who quickly unwrapped it, revealing his Gauntlet Shooters.

“SWEET!!!” cheered Lance, throwing the now empty pistol in an assailant’s face, knocking him out as he quickly slid on the Shooters. “I always wanted to say this!  _ Say Hello to my Little Friends!!!!”  _ he cried out, letting loose on the crowd.  
  


Shadow smirked as he lifted his sword and deflected Haxus’s attack before delivering a kick, but was blocked. KiD somersaulted over the two  and fired, but missed. 

At that moment, there was the deafening sound of blades cutting through the air as a gust of wind picked up. Everyone ceased their fighting to see a Police Chopper gaining altitude until it was level with the building as some Swat Members came abseiling out led by none other than Nicolas and Alberto McClain.  
  


**_“APD!!! Everybody drop your weapons!!!! You are under arrest!!!”_ ** yelled Nico through a loudhailer.  
  


Some of Zarkon’s men tried to make a break for it but were blocked off by some SWAT members who held them at bay with their weapons, forcing the opposing team to surrender. Shiro sighed in relief as the men surrounding him and Queen quickly dropped their guns and held their hands up.   
  


There were still some men who tried to get a last hit  on Shiro and Queen but Nico and Alberto opened fire, shooting a few of them dead.

“Nico! Alberto!” exclaimed Lance in surprise running up to his brothers who hugged him back.

“Nice work guys!” commented Shiro walking up to the McClain brothers and shaking their hands as they all returned the trademark McClain grin.  
  


Haxus who deflected KiD with large swipe of his arm growled loudly and made a lunge at Shadow. “This ENDS NOW!!!” he roared drawing back his arm as he sailed through the air when suddenly-  
  


**_*SPLICHT!!!!*  
  
_ **

Haxus was shot out of the air with a bullet through the brain as his corpse hit ground rolling. Shadow blinked in surprise as he looked across the building to see a sniper scope glinting.  
  


_ “Great Shot Bambi!!!”  _ he heard Nico cheer.

\--------------------------

Daniela smirked as she released the cartridge from her rifle, letting the shell casing floor. “That’s for trying to kill my baby and her saviour you  **_Pinche puto!”_ **

**_\------------------------_ **

Team KiD and Team Shiro regrouped with the McClain brothers while the rest of the police force hauled off the surviving assailants, some getting wheeled out on stretchers, and while the not so lucky ones were zipped up into body bags.

Lance and Shadow stared grimly as they watched Haxus’s body getting zipped up into one as coroners wheeled him away.

“It’s finally over….” sighed Lance, placing a hand on Shadow’s shoulder. The thief nodded in agreement.

“Yep...it finally is….”Shadow was about to say when Green Lion suddenly gave a cry of despair.

“No! Where did he go?!” she demanded looking around as everybody  reacted in a mixture of anger, disappointment and frustration.

Apparently, in the midst of all the fighting, Zarkon and Haggar had slipped away from the scene, unnoticed.

\------------------------------

_ (a few minutes ago….) _

_ \----------------------------- _

_ Zarkon and Haggar kept low as they remained hidden from the crossfire. The man clicked his tongue in frustration as he looked overhead at the Black Chopper that was unable to land or even remain in the area as there was too much gunfire, forcing it to fly away. _

_ Haggar pulled his arm as she led him to the emergency exit as they sneaked away.  _

_ “I have a car waiting for us,sir,” hissed Haggar as the duo got into the building’s lobby and took the lift down, getting further and further away from the the chaos on the roof. _

_ The two made it safely to the ground floor where, as Haggar promised, a car awaited them as they both quickly got in. Haggar started the engine as the car roared to life and sped out of the area down the street. _

_ Zarkon looked incredibly incensed as he slammed a fist on the dashboard. “Ruined! They RUINED ME!!!!” he roared while Haggar remained neutral as she focused on driving them away as far as possible. _

_ Unknown to the two however, Rolo was watching them from another building rooftop with his own sniper rifle as peered through the scope, watching the car as he took aim at its gas tank.  
  
_

**_“Burn in Hell….”_ ** _ Rolo snarled as he took the shot. _

\-----------------------------------------

Shiro growled as he clenched his fists. “Dammit! He could be long gone by now!” he exclaimed when a loud explosion was heard in the distance as the group looked over the building edge in the direction of the noise to see a fire had erupted further down the street.

“That's….” Nico said trailing off before he whipped out his phone and he called the fire department  as Alberto was making the call and having some of the force go to the direction of the fire.

“Well I think we at least accomplished most of what we wanted or needed to do,” Shiro said as he stood by Queen surveying the remainder of Zarkon’s forces being taken away,”too bad we couldn't get the main event.”  
  


“In any case the Black King has little to fall back on as his reputation is nonexistent now,” she said folding her arms,”his forces are gone, him and his queen may be gone but it will be impossible to regain what he has lost tonight,”  
  


“Shiro what about  dad?” Matt realized making the group turn towards him, as a worried look morphed onto his face,”we have to find out where Zarkon had us! Dad’s alive, but he's still trapped wherever he is.”  
  


“ Where!?” Green Lion demanded.  
  


“We don't know exactly but they put us in the same cell as him,” Matt said as he sank down his knees in relief.   
  


”He's alive… I’m so.. happy... she was right the entire time,” he said with regret, clutching his face. 

Green Lion stepped up to him and was about to place a hand on his shoulder but hesitated for a moment. 

“I’ll...see what I can do.” Green Lion said,”I owe you anyway for saving me earlier.”  
  


Matt have Green lion a thankful look that had Green Lion look away almost embarrassed  while Hunk and Matt then slid to the ground exhausted.   
  


Lance looked over at Shadow concerned as he returned his blade back to its smaller form as he poked the thief.  
  


“Hey are you really okay?” Lance asked as Shadow took off his fedora and ran his hand through his hair, the act making a familiar warm feeling start to appear in Lance before he stomped on it furiously.  
  


“I'm fine, and don't poke me,” Shadow replies as Lance frowned and he poked his ribs which immediately got an angry hiss as Shadow glares at Lance and wrapped an arm around his torso,”I said don't poke me!”  
  


“You are still injured,” Lance retorted as Shadow stood up shaking his head.

“I didn't have a choice, I had a...bad feeling… ,” Shadow replied folding his arms, averting his gaze. 

“I can vouch for that!” KID said appearing  throwing his arm around Shadow grinning,”The  way he was so  insistent was cute though,”

“Don't you have doves to check up on! Shoo!” Shadow hissed poking the moonlight magician as he laughed and bounded towards the others grinning and turned to deny any of that happened before he squeaked and Lance pulled him into a hug being careful not to aggravate any of their wounds.  
  


“The guy in the mask, he was bragging to us how he had you down… ” Lance said making Shadow blink. He patted Lance’s back softly.

“I told you McClain… I don’t die that easily… .” Shadow said, patting the taller boy’s back as he hugged him.

He was just glad they hopefully wouldn't have to fight Zarkon anytime soon since his body was screaming at him to rest some more.

Alberto heard his phone ring and answered just as Daniela came to the roof where Nico grabbed her and twirled her around praising her for her shot.

“Are you  **_positive!?”_ ** Alberto breathed, making Shiro and the others look at him as Alberto went silent for a moment. “Alright,” he responded. 

He looked up at the others with a grim tone,”That explosion we saw? Guess who’s car  just blew up?”

White Queen clenched her fists while Shiro narrowed his eyes.  
  


“Two bodies confirmed, one male and one female.” Alberto said still on the phone,” they  confirmed ID  from running the license plate.”  
  


There was a mixture of satisfied reaction and grim looks from the team. White Queen remained standing at the edge of the building, staring at the fiery inferno as the distance wail of sirens filled the air. She heaved a small sigh of relief when she was alerted to the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  


“Thank you White Queen, we owe you for saving us,” Shiro said as Alberto, Nico and Daniela nodded.

“We do as well for calling us for back up and letting us take care of the man who wanted to hurt our baby.” Nico added as the White Queen smiled and have a small bow.

“'Twas nothing, we are grateful to have made such strong and trustworthy allies ” Queen replied shaking their hands delicately.  
  


At that moment, Lance who overheard their conversation suddenly glanced over to Shadow catching his eye. “Speaking of favors, you still owe me four,” Lance grinned making Shadow give an exasperated sigh as Matt, Hunk, and KID looked amused.  
  


“Is now really the time for this?” Shadow asked while KID walked back poking Shadow’s head.

“How'd you end up with owning him four favors?” KID asked,” you've barely started and already you're in debt.”

“I saved him a few times.” Lance replied.  
  


“You saved me, then you saved me and  **_Sofia_ ** , then you gave me back my weapons I only owe you three.” Shadow retorted, poking Lance’s nose. “And for the record, I brought you  **your** weapons earlier AND I was the one who initiated this rescue mission. That means I already paid back  **two.”  
  
**

Lance rolled his eyes as he walked away. “Bah details,” he grumbled as the remaining youths laughed.

At that moment a thought struck Shiro as he turned back to White Queen. “Wait...what about the chips? Please tell me you still have them?”

“Oooh! I can answer that one!” chirped KiD suddenly popping up between them with a raised hand as he placed a couple of fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The group waited a while before suddenly hearing a small rush of feathers as a familiar white bird came swooping in and landed on Hunk’s head with a small tiny case strapped to its back. 

“Rose?!” exclaimed Hunk and Lance as the bird puffed her chest out proudly before fluttering over to KiD’s outstretched hand. 

Rose stood very still as Queen carefully removed the case and handed it to Shiro. “We believe thou shall need this,”she said with a smile in her voice as Shiro gratefully accepted it and opened it, counting the four chips in it.  “Although….We dost believe thou are in possession of the final piece?”

Shiro nodded before turning to Lance, who suddenly remembered and quickly stuck his hand down the front of his pants prompting Matt to quickly close Lion’s eyes as Lance pulled out the yellow chip triumphantly.

“HERE IT IS!” he exclaimed jogging over to Shiro, placing it in the case with the others when he suddenly noticed the weird looks everyone was giving him.

“ **_Really, Lance?_ ** ” Daniela asked incredulously while Alberto and Nico just gave him a thumbs up. 

“Relax everyone! My boxers has pockets!” clarified Lance as everyone rolled their eyes and face palmed themselves.

\-------------------------------------------

At the location of the car explosion, Firefighters fought hard to contain the blazing inferno as Rolo stared from his hiding place before giving a small smile of satisfaction and disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter**
> 
> The first thing that popped up was a picture of a kind looking white haired man.
> 
> “Alfor Altea…” Shiro breathed. 
> 
> “Father…” gasped Allura squeezing Shiro’s arm.


	35. Brothers Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing what the chips held, Allura gets some last words from her father and how deep exactly each everyone is connected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Sorry if it's short but it'll wrap up nicely in the last chapter and then we have bonus chapter!! Can't believe it's almost done but don't fret everyone Liddy and I are already working on the next book to this one so the story shall continue!
> 
> oh and please please don't forget!
> 
> We're going to have a bonus chapter(s)? after Chapter 36 and what we would like is for you to send us questions you'd like us or the characters to answer! Kinda like an interactive chapter in a way. More will be explained later but for right now please please send us your questions! We'd really love to make it a decent size chapter and have fun answering.

**_“_ ** __ Our top story for Altea Morning News! Headmaster of Galra Tech University and Mayor candidate Zarkon Galra and his secretary Sylphy Haggar were discovered to have died in a car explosion at the traffic junction of the Altea Business District in the wee hours of this morning.  It was believed that the two were fleeing after evidence uncovering a conspiracy within Galra Tech was exposed.”  
  


“My goodness… how awful….” said Allura feigning shock upon hearing the news at the breakfast table.   
  


Lance just gave a snort as he ate his cereal quietly while Hunk just munched on his sandwich. Keith (Kaito really), exchanged looks with Pidge and Allura as the events of the night before came flooding back.

\-------------------------------------- 

_ “APD!” Shiro  announced as the  Police Force raided a Galra Tech building where they were held according to Green Lion who fed them the coordinates.  _

_ Many of the employees were shocked and froze while the slightly smarter ones tried to run but the APD had all the doors and outside covered by the swat teams and police force that were waiting for anyone to try and escape the building. The police flooded the building as they spread out and search. _

_ Green Lion had thankfully given them a map that they could look on their phones that would track where they were so they wouldn’t get lost and the important areas to gather evidence. _

_ “Remember spread out and search for anything we can use as evidence! Matt see if you can hack into the computers and get any evidence.” Shiro said as he stayed close to Matt as he hooked up a spare laptop since his original one was taken when he was captured. Fingers flying over the keyboard as Shiro was getting reports from the police around him, before he heard Matt intake a sharp breath. _

_ “Shiro, you need to see this  _ **_NOW_ ** _ ,” Matt said tightly as Shiro walked over to the computer screen and saw a list a names, as he scrolled down some names were looking  _ **_VERY VERY familiar_ ** __ that had Shiro glaring at the screen.  
  


__ “Iverson! He was the one who passed around the vests that night and feigned innocence when he told Shiro he gave everyone a vest.” Matt hissed as he highlighted a few names, “Shiro there’s a good quarter of our own force that are here that worked for him!”  
  


__ Shiro switched to a private line that he could use and got in contact with the McClains that were  
  


__ “Alberto, Nico, Daniela I’m going to give you a list of names I need you to round them up, remove all the equipment and any items they have on them. Take some swat team with you we’re cleaning up the force, and this needs to be done now.”  
  


__ ::Roger Chief!:: the three replied as they gave commands to their own units once they received the list. Shiro could hear a good amount of cursing, most of it from Daniela. Shiro let them do that while Matt downloaded every possible thing on the system before they disconnected and tried to find Sam Holt.  
  


_ They scoured the building as thoroughly as they could but they had little to no luck, if there was any chance that he was still in the building it was gone by now. _

_ “No...we were so close…” Matt despaired as Shiro rubbed his back. _

_ “Come on let’s head back, I left the rest to Daniela, Alberto and Nico to deal with the ones involved in helping Zarkon with his plots with the Police and any other dirty dealing. _

_ “Alright, I think I’d rather focus on the chips anyway.” Matt sighed as Shiro nodded.  _

_ They got back into the police station where Matt took out the small box of chips that they got from the group of thieves. They had said their part was done and was going to leave the rest to them to deal with how they get the information out into the public, which is what they have wanted them to do. _

_ \---------------------------  _

_ Present Time _

__ \---------------------------   
  


“Young Miss, there is a call for you from Shiro,” Coran informed, poking his head in the dining hall. 

Allura nodded in acknowledgement as she got up and excused herself from the table, heading up to her office. 

Once there, she took the phone from Coran. “Hello?”   
  


__ ::Allura, its Shiro.::  
  


“Oh thank goodness… Are you alright? I heard that you were involved some rather nasty business last night?” Allura asked in concern. 

_ ::I’m fine. Look… can you come over later? I need to show you something important. It involves Alfor… :: _

Allura widened her eyes. “My father?... Y-yes, yes of course! I’ll come by right away!” she said hurriedly. 

__ :: Good. I’ll be by later to pick you up. See you then. I Love You. ::  
  


_ “ _ I love you too. Goodbye.” Allura responded before putting down the receiver and sighing. 

\-------------------------- 

As promised, Shiro came by and picked up Allura as the two drove to his place where Matt was waiting for them and led them to Shiro’s home office. 

Bringing the last piece out, Matt slotted together  the pieces until they formed a key looking USB with five colors on it. Looking pretty amazed at how they managed to make five different chips to fit together so easily, Matt took a breath and carefully inserted the USB into the main computer attached to the large TV screen. 

The first thing that popped up was a picture of a kind looking white haired man.

“Alfor Altea…” Shiro breathed. 

“Father…” gasped Allura squeezing Shiro’s arm.  
  


:: **Greetings...if you are watching this video, it means that I and the rest of Team Pandora are either missing or no longer of this world. The information on these chips are vital not only to take down Zarkon but something much more important. It has something to do with a secret Project we discovered that Zarkon had planned in tandem with Project Pandora. This project was codenamed: Voltron…::  
  
**

Allura and Shiro widened their eyes as they looked at each other before back to the screen.  
  


**::When Team Pandora was assembled, we were tasked to create a miracle drug that mimicked the effects of a Mythical Gemstone known as The Pandora  Gem. According to the legends, it is said that  when illuminated by the light of the full moon during the period of the Volley Comet, the gem shall shed tears, which when consumed, grants the holder Immortality. ::  
  
**

Shiro began holding his head as the familiar sensation of memories being awakened came to him.   
  


_ “No! What did they do…” _

_ “That’s it..this is...we can’t do this anymore!”  _

_ Shiro remembered something going on, everthing was a blur and he remembered being in pain a lot for a while, as a body held him tightly and seemed to be shaking as well. He could hear many voices around him but it was hard to discern who was whom. _

_ “Shiro...I’m so sorry...you….this was not supposed to happen…”  _

__ He could hear some more discussions being heard around him but he was in too much pain and just wanted to sleep for now.  
  


“Shiro!” Allura exclaimed worriedly, as she had paused the playback and looked at Shiro who gave her a weak smile as she held onto his human arm tightly, “are you...really okay? You were really out of it and wouldn’t respond to me…”

“Sorry just more memories came back,” Shiro replied rubbing his metal arm with his human hand as he looked at the appendage that use to cause him nightmares for so long,” come on let’s hear what your dad has to say.”

Allura still looked unsure but nodded as she pressed play and Alfor continued with his speech.   
  


:: **Project Voltron as it was named in reality was to create the ultimate warrior with the best biochemical enhancements. Earlier versions had failed due to the body rejecting the arm...there were a few successes...though this was going on behind our back we had no idea what their true intentions were until Professor Holt’s assistant Shirogane was taken in and used for their experiment.”  
  
**

Needless to say Shiro’s breath caught in his throat and he could feel Allura shaking next to him as she clung to him tightly. Shiro was ignoring any sense of fear and distraught when he had gone through the process that was resurfacing. He needed to push through the fog of all the pain in the past that was coming back to him, and needed to push through for the better. He couldn’t just keep hanging onto the past and just had to use that to make his future with Allura better.   
  


_ ‘No matter what happened in the past, Allura is going to be my future. She accepts me...all of me even the part of me that I loathed for so many years…’ _ Shiro sighed.   
  


**::Once we realized how far they were willing to go just for this experiment we were making countermeasures. Project Pandora through Project Voltron was to create a drug, not a miracle one to cure people as we were led to believe but one that would help the body accept the biomechanical part to attach to a human body with little to no problems.This way the need to carefully select subjects will discarded, allowing their soldier program more successful.::  
  
**

“That’s...that’s horrible, you couldn't have no older than twelve when they took you,” Allura said tearfully as Shiro wrapped an arm around her hugging her gently.

“I know that...whatever they did the arm actually grew with me...I vaguely remember some testing being done but when the Professor and the others found me… they were horrified….They didn’t think that they were going to be a part of something so… so… monstrous… ”   
  


“I’m glad they were able to rescue you…” Allura sniffed, she saw that the video wasn’t done quiet yet and tugged at Shiro’s shirt to make him turn back to the video.   
  


**::The members of Team Pandora...I wish we could’ve all been together when the chips finally came as one…**

**Jax Sebastian McClain** **you are a great person and gave us hope that this plan while narrow made us continue so we could escape their clutches….**

**Akela ‘Alex’ Garrett...you are as wise as you are focused on the goals, you were forever creative when it came to your geological engineering.**

**Professor Samuel Holt, my dear friend you were always a pleasure to talk to and introducing young Shiro to us was a pleasant surprise but not unwelcomed.**

**Thace and Chie Yuen it was always wonderful to see how two people in love could bear the burden placed on them and even bring in a child despite working circumstances you two will forever be brilliant and loved…**

**And finally… Kaitou KID...you are a tricky one sir but not unwelcome in the strange family we have acquired, I wish to give you thanks in your help with our research and pray you and your safety.**

**I pray whoever is watching this is a Friend to our cause. I fear there is a Higher Power working from the shadows. Be safe and be careful who you trust.**

**Allura, my sweet, sweet daughter. If you are able to find this message then let it be known as my last Will and Testament that everything I owned, including my wealth, my research, The Lion House and our beloved school, Altea University, is now yours.**

**Take care my child and remember, I will always love you… ::  
  
**

And with that last sentence, the video ended as files began appearing on the screen as the group had tears in their eyes, especially Allura who looked so incredibly happy as Shiro hugged her tightly. 

“At least...we know who can take over the school now as headmaster…” Allura sniffed, “once the police get through examining all the teachers that Zarkon has hired throughout the the years,” Allura said as she leaned up against Shiro’s chest.

“Yes, with the video acting as your deed since it is still considered his last will the school goes back to their rightful owner...and all those people...the ones that helped with Team Pandora and Team Voltron...they really did manage to take down Zarkon and stop anyone else from suffering through the program…” Shiro said pleased as Allura nodded smiling.

“Yes, maybe we should let the kids know exactly how their amazing parents or their other members of the families were.” Allura giggled.

“Although...now that we know all the names even if KID is a name there...the only two I barely recognize is Thace and Chie Yuen...I mean I think I know them because they let me hold their son a few times when I was still with the group?” Shiro said frowning as he closed his eyes, “...I remember pulling someone smaller than me out of the debris….”  

\--------------------------- 

Back in the lab where Coran was monitoring the real Keith’s vitals, he heard a small muffled sneeze coming from the pod causing him to jump a little in surprise. 

\--------------------------

Matt waved his hand in the air. “Hello?! I’m still here! Is anyone else  **not** concerned about the whole 'Higher Powers’ bit?!”

Allura just bent down and gave Matt a peck on the cheek, stunning him into silence. 

“We can worry about that another time. For now, you should rest. You haven’t slept since last night right?”

Matt just nodded vigorously as he stiffly got up and marched out the door while Shiro chuckled and turned off everything as he walked out the room hand in hand with Allura. 

Suddenly Allura threw her arms around Shiro and hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy that you came out alright, Takashi…”

Shiro smiled gently as he embraced Allura as well. “I’m happy too…” he said cupping Allura’s face and lifting her gaze to meet his. “Or else I never would have been able to see you again…”

Allura teared  up  and leaned into Shiro’s  metal palm and kissed it as the man used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Slowly the two leaned into each other and pressed their lips against each other tenderly, savoring each other's embrace. 

\------------------------------- 

Elsewhere at Altea City Prison, Nyma lay in her cell looking dejected when her jail cell door opened as an officer stepped inside.  
  


Nyma Beezer, your bail has been posted by your brother. You’re free to go,” the officer said, prompting Nyma to suddenly sit up.  
  


The confused girl was led to go and collect her belongings from the counter before being escorted outside after changing where a smiling Rolo awaited with open arms.  
  


“Hey Sis…” he greeted as Nyma lit up and threw herself at her adopted brother and hugged him tightly,”miss me?”

“Like a toothache…” She sniffed as she kept her arms wound tightly around Rolo as they were walking out,”I've...had a lot of time to think while I was in there...we…. we...really ruined something good we had didn't we? You had your club I kinda had friends and Lance and the others weren’t really that bad.”

“Yeah I...regret hurting Lance I know it's going to be forever if he ever forgives me and if he doesn't I understand. “ Rolo said quietly.   
  


“So what do we do now Rolo? The school was basically our home? Zarkon’s gone from what I heard but where does that leave us?” Nyma asked as they walked out of the building and Rolo lead her to a car that was waiting for them. He opened the door and let her in first while he followed in after her.

“That leaves you with me, if you wish to make a difference,” a voice said from the driver’s seat as the man turned around  making Nyma jump and stared horrified as she could feel her heart beating rapidly as she looked at her brother scared.   
  


“Rolo! What the hell is Haxus doing here!?” Nyma demanded scared.

“Not Haxus, it's his brother Haxor, Haxus is dead Nyma. Shot dead by a sniper last night,” Rolo said as Nyma looked at him in disbelief before relieved tears came to her eyes as she cried happily against Rolo.   
  


“I'm so happy...no more Zarkon and no more Haxus...is his brother better?” Nyma asked while Haxor gave her a kind smile.

“I never liked the agenda to Zarkon or my brother’s blind loyalty to him as well. I have slipped away from the school as it is being closed down for scanning the teachers and possibly new headmaster now that Zarkon is.” Haxor explained,” there are more forces at work and I wish to assist by working for them a bit of an inside job.”

“You'd take us in? Two screw ups?” Rolo asked.

“You are not screw ups, you were just forced to make some bad decisions. I'm giving you an opportunity to make use of your skills for something better.” Haxor said,”I swear I won't force you to do anything you don't want to and I will never judge you for your past actions and I will be there to support you.”   
  


“No catch?” Nyma asked looking at the tempting offer.   
  


“Do not betray my trust and faith I'm putting in you,” he replied.   
  


“We’ll take it!” Nyma said immediately, making Haxor chuckle as he started the car, driving away to their new life of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Final Chapter**
> 
> Kaito looked curious as well as he watched Lance just stroll past them and grasped Keith’s wrist pulling him up to his feet though he nearly stumbled into Lance’s body but the darker skinned boy grabbed both his wrists to steady him.
> 
> “L-Lance?” Keith asked as Lance was still frowning at him and looked like he was trying not to yell.
> 
> “You and me are going to have a talk. **NOW**.” he said


	36. KIDs Forever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything that has happened with some loose ends finally being addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nighty: Wow can I just say Liddy and I really appreciate all the support we've gotten since we started this? It has been an amazing journey writing this and seeing everyone's responses to our little story. It's sad we have to close this door but do not fret! For we have a bonus chapter AND a sequel we've been working on so it's not over yet! So please please stick around and enjoy the little extras we're going to be having and the second part of this series!
> 
> Liddy: Until then Nya see you around!

“Come on Lance quit trying to peek under the blindfold!” snapped Pidge as she, Keith and Hunk led him slowly to the garage.

“I’m not trying to peek, it’s just my eyeballs are about to get squished because **somebody** tied it on too tightly! Hunk!”

Hunk grinned sheepishly while Keith just shook his head, smiling.

_(Keith)_

_Three weeks had passed since the Zarkon incident and everybody has been recovering from the aftermath in their own way….._

\-----------------------------------------------

Journalists and Paparazzi flooded the school grounds along with the university students taking shots of the teachers that were being led out of the school in handcuffs with Shiro directing the policemen on scene. He stole a glance to Allura who watched him from afar, giving a small smile and a wave to him.

_Thanks to the newly discovered evidence and Alfor’s will, Galra Tech lost all ownership of the school property and the University is currently being in the process of being reinstated back as Altea University. Coming next year, Allura will be rightfully assigned as the new Headmistress._

_Meanwhile all the staff members that were affiliated with Zarkon and Galra Tech were all either sacked or arrested depending on how closely involved they were in the plot._

_Well….._ **_almost_ ** _all the staff….._

\-----------------------------------------

Nyma and Rolo stood by the roadside admiring the view of the ocean taking in the fresh sea breeze while Haxor looked at piece of his brother’s mask regretfully before putting it back in his jacket.

_Professor Haxor disappeared since the incident at warehouse. We heard Nyma got bailed out of jail by Rolo and the two are currently in the wind. Despite everything that happened with them, I hope that all of them are doing well….._

Haxor signalled to the two teens who turned and nodded as they returned to car and drove off down the road out of Altea City.

\------------------------------------------

In their apartment, Shay and Rax hugged each other in celebration when they received a call from their parents. Balmera Corp. was finally free, meaning their family could finally reclaim the company .

_Shay and Rax’s family finally were able to get their organization back thanks to finally being cut free from Galra’s clutches. Rax says he plans to takeover the company once he graduates and is going to rebuild the company from the ground up with some new business ideas currently in discussion with Allura._

\-------------------------------------------

Shiro, Matt and the rest of the police force looked on with a mixture of regret, anger and disappointment as many of their own men who were discovered as Zarkon’s spies relinquished their badges and firearms and were arrested, being led to the City Jail pending their trial.

The Police Chief heaved a big sigh as he stepped outside to deal with the press.

_T_ _he Altea Police Department went under some heavy scrutiny due to the involvement of some their members with Zarkon._

_Shiro, being the person that he was, took responsibility and willingly suspended himself from the force for two months. Before you all start despairing, there is an upside to all this._

_Lieutenant Nicolas McClain was assigned as acting Police Chief during Shiro’s suspension while Alberto McClain was promoted to Sergeant Rank. Daniela McClain came back to the Police Force and was re-designated her title as Lieutenant once more._

\-----------------------------------------------

_As for us, well…._

_Things are going well for Hunk and Shay. Their relationship is stronger than ever._

_Lance is back to his old weirdo self although his siblings would not stop teasing him about his “relationship” with Shadow._

_As for me…..well you can see thanks to Coran and Allura’s efforts, I’m back at a 100%. If you all are still wondering about my brother...well……_

**_(Kaito)_ **

**_I’m currently hiding out in one of the secret rooms of the Lion House until the hullabaloo has died down._ **

_Kai….What are you doing in my narration piece?_

**_Well, I’m bored! Why do you get all the fun?!_ **

_I was out of it for nearly an entire chapter._

**_Well I was barely mentioned for 30% of this story! Big Whoop!_ **

_…...Shut up….._

**_MOVING ON!!!_ **

\------------------------------------------------

Lance felt himself finally coming to a stop while he could hear the excited snickers of Hunk and Pidge as Keith who he can sense was still standing next to him pulled off his blindfold.

“TA-DAH!!!!!!” exclaimed Pidge and Hunk at the same time as they jazz hands toward something that made Lance’s jaw drop.

“ **_Mierda…_ ** this is...are you.. **_was this my crap piece of car!?!”_ **  Lance exclaimed practically screeching as he looked at his friends from Pidge and Hunk’s growing laughter as Keith just grinned and nodded wider.

“We'll go take a look Lance, we spent a lot of time on her you know.” Keith laughed as Lance practically teleported over to his vehicle.

It was like everything was taken and build from the ground up. Instead of the dirty brown, faded color it was a sleek medium hue blue with silver trimmings that made it shine with how new it looked. The headlights were sharper looking as ever and didn't look broken, Lance eagerly got inside and Pidge moved over and explained the buttons to him. The Cuban boy was giddy as the **_roof_ ** actually came down he had a customized sports car. The seats were reupholstered with a tan colored seats, the radio and system looked look new as he turned on the radio and managed to find a Shakira song that made him laugh.

“Is everything new!?” Lance said looking amazed.

“All of it pretty much is, holy shit man you weren't kidding how much stuff and junk was still lying around when we had to clean this!” Hunk groaned,” everything practically had to be down to the bare base, luckily all of us are good with what we do.”

“What **did** you do?” Lance asked looking at the group as Pidge looked eager and quickly jumped over the door into the seat next to him.

“Okay so I hacked a satellite radio here **but** also so you can check on any police calls you may get. You can switch between the channels with this knob here.” Pidge said proudly making Lance grin,”So! Also I got this idea when you told me about Shadow’s bike. I tricked it out so it can change colors into a police car so you won't get in too much trouble, just try not to use it too much I'm not too sure how Shiro or your siblings would take it.”

“They're be jealous, at least I know Daniela will be oh man she's going to be so pissed!” Lance said gripping the wheel,” what about these buttons?”

“Think of it kind of like the Mach 5,” Pidge cackled making Keith choke a bit and Hunk chuckle,”1 is tractions over your wheels, 2 is a shield in case you get attached, 3 is the spikes from the middle of the wheels, 4 a screen appears to help track someone in pursuit of as a GPS. Oh and the car is programmed to respond to your watch and can automatically drive to you and can't be stolen as it will become electric where no one can touch it until you say so with your watch.”

“......Pidge you're the best...this is just perfect…” Lance said in awe at all the work.”You freaking turned this car into the fucking Batmobile!!!”

“Hey don't forget about me! I fixed up the engine where it wouldn't break down and would use gas slowly so you don't have to waste money on refills it,” Hunk said giving Lance a thumbs up,” the frame is super reinforced so if someone hits you, you'll hardly take any damage but it's also able cushion the blow so there won't be any damage to either parties! Me, Pidge and Keith upgraded the safety features too so you won't go through the windshield which like super protective too.”

“I helped out both Hunk and Pidge with everything. I even called in a favor from the guy at the custom shops when I showed them the design and features for the car,” Keith said rubbing the back of his head,” he was really interested and gave me discounts on the parts we needed since we were buying in somewhat bulk.”

“You...designed this?” Lance said looking at Keith as Hunk threw an arm around him.

“Designed, colored, decided on the features and got the parts, this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for Keith,” Hunk said to Keith’s embarrassment,” worked through so many designs he wanted this to be perfect when he saw how much you wanted an actual sports car.”

“Hunnnkk!!” Keith groaned embarrassment.

“Oh yeah if you thought my sleeping habits were bad, the desk became his bed for two days and the trash in our room was overflowing with designs as he kept muttering to himself it wasn't good enough. Everything had to be **_just right.”_ ** Pidge recounted dramatically, wiping away a fake tear.

**_“PIDGE!!! I did not say that!”_ ** Keith sputtered glowing red as he folded his arms and pouted, averting his gaze when suddenly Lance launched himself at Keith, hugging him hard. Keith grew even redder as he stumbled a bit to regain his balance as Lance suddenly lifted him off the ground and spun him around.

“KEITH YOU ARE A GOD-SEND!!!!~~~~” cheered Lance as he put Keith down, placed his arms around him and puckered up.

“W-w-w-Whoa! Cool it!” sputtered Keith quickly slipping his hand in between his and Lance’s face, stopping him just in time.

Lance’s eyes popped wide open when he realized what he was about to do as he exploded into scarlet and jumped backwards so far that he landed in Hunk’s arms. Lance appeared to be at a lost for words as his mouth just hung open with unrecognizable sounds coming out.

Keith pressed his back against the wall wearing the same expression as Lance before suddenly running out.

Lance buried his face in his palms in embarrassment. _“What the hell was I about to do?.....”_ he groaned while Hunk just rocked him back and forth like a Mama and her baby.

“There, there, poor Baby~” cooed Hunk playfully while Pidge placed a hand on her hip and clicked her tongue, snapping her fingers in disappointment.

“Tch! So close…”she muttered under her breath.

\-----------------------------------------

**_Smooth Keithy….Reeeeeeal Smooth….._ **

_Why are you still here?_

**_Well, you didn’t say anything about our little Birdie here~_ **

_Eh-heh…...as for Pidge, or rather...Katie Holt...she had her own business to settle later that night….._

\-----------------------------------------

Matt looked at his watch as he waited by the Lion Statue at the Altea City Park. **_10.00pm;_ ** Matt exhaled nervously. He came an hour too early. The cold night wind whipped around him as Matt zipped up his jacket and leaned against the base of the statue as he recalled the unexpected call he received two hours ago.

\--------------------

_(Two hours ago…_ _.)_

_Matt was busy using his newfound free time to assemble a new lego building for ‘Matt-Tropolis’ in the basement when his phone suddenly rang._

_At first, Matt almost didn’t notice but was alerted when the vibrations made all the loose blocks clatter noisily on the table. Matt looked at the number on the screen curiously. It was an Unknown caller. The young man gingerly pressed the answer button and place the device to his ear._

_“Hello? Matt Holt speaking.”_

**_::Hey Matt… ::_ ** _a familiar female voice spoke causing Matt to freeze in shock as his hand shook and tightened its grip on the phone._

_“K-...Katie? Is that you?!!” exclaimed Matt jumping up from his seat._

**_::Still a drama king as always aren’tcha bro?::_ **

_“Don’t sass me after all these years!!! Why now?! Where are you?! Please come home!!!”_

**_::Just meet me in Altea City Park at 11pm. By the Lion Statue… I’ll be there… ::_** _Matt heard Katie say before there was a click followed by a dial tone._

_“Katie? KATIE?!” called Matt before suddenly turning around and scrambling up the stairs._

_“SHIIIIIIROOOOOO!!!!!!”_

\----------------------------------------

Shiro approached Matt who had resumed pacing back and forth, and held him still.

“Matt, Relax! Getting nervous is not going to help you one bit!”

“Excuse me if I can’t help but be nervous when I’m going to see my sister whom I haven’t seen in almost FIVE years and she just calls me out of the blue and shit! What if i screw this up and make her hate me again!?” Matt panicked as he looked at Shiro who sighed as he was waiting for Matt to finish his rambling as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Matt, take a deep breath and calm down. Katie wouldn’t have called you if she didn’t want to talk and since she did I think she wants to make up with you.” Shiro said, “now come on Matt be confident you’ve been worried about her since you told me she ran away all those years ago you’ll be fine. Just be honest, you believe her right?”

“Gods yes, I want to take back everything I yelled at her that night when she got sick of hearing what happened to dad,” Matt groaned burying his head in his hands and looked at Shiro helplessly, “she said she hated me Shiro…”

“Again the emotions at the time are hard given what had happened. Now again, breath Matt and take advantage of this opportunity you have a chance to makeup with your sister. That was one of the reasons you joined the APD remember? To hopefully find any clues regarding her and now’s your chance! You just have say what you mean alright?

“A-alright  ...yeah I can do this...?” Matt said,”thanks Shiro I needed that.”

“Yes you did, now it's about five till she arrives give me a call when you're done alright? I'll be at the car near the entrance okay?”

“Yeah I'll let you know when I'm on my way after my talk with Katie…” Matt said as he watched Shiro walk off and bounced on his heels waiting. Though he wasn't the only one who was nervous about this meeting.

“Kai maybe I should just go back?” Katie said weakly yelping when Kaito pokes her side.

“Marshmallow, Sweetie, you and I both know you've been wanting to talk to your brother ever since you found out about your dad,” Kaito said frowning,”I know it's hard,believe me. Only what happened between you and your own brother had happened years ago, this is long overdue.”

“What if he hates me? I called him some really nasty things before I left,” Katie said slipping on a long haired wig that Chikage had made for her to mimic her old hairstyle. ” What if he just wants to yell at me again ?”

“Well you're not going to find that out by thinking about all the _what-ifs_ between you and Matt,” Kaito said as he gently pulled Katie into standing up and placing his hands on her shoulder,”Katie go talk to your brother and stop worrying. If he loves you as much as I could tell from him then I'm positive that this is going to be a good thing for the both of you. Alright?”

Katie gave Kaito a small smile and hugged him.

“Keith’s right you are such a weenie and a bro-con,  but a really amazing brother overall.” Katie said as Kaito hugged her back.

“I'll ignore those things you called me and just accept the compliment. Now get out girl!” Kaito said, removing the girl’s glasses and pushing Katie forward.

\--------------------------------------------

Matt breathed on his hands to warm them when suddenly he heard the crunch of some dry leaves and whipped his head around to see the one face he had been searching for so long. Tears welled up in his eyes as he uttered a single word. _“Katie…..”_

Katie froze in her step when Matt suddenly turned to look at her. The girl clenched her fists nervously.

‘ _Quiznak what do I say? Sorry I disappeared on you for several years and decided to show up now!? I'm not ready for this!’_  Katie thought panicking when suddenly Matt stepped forward and closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly.

For a long while, the two just stood there in silence.

“Hey….Matt….”Katie finally squeezed out in a small voice as her brother buried his face in her hair.

_“I’m sorry Katie….I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry...I’m so, so, sorry…..”_ Katie could hear Matt sob as the two dropped to their knees. “ _I was a jerk and an idiot! I never should have said the things I said!!”_

Katie was a little stunned at first but when Matt began apologizing, everything Katie had prepared to say in her head was completely gone as she just hugged her brother back and began crying loudly too.

\-------------------------------------------

Kaito smiled as he leaned against a tree trunk, observing the two from his hiding spot. Maybe even wiping away a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

\-------------------------------------------

“You’ve really grown Katie….” said Matt proudly finally breaking away the hug as he looked his sister up and down. “My baby sister is not a baby anymore…..”

Katie snorted and gave a bemused smile. “Well duh...I am 14 now…”

Matt chuckled, wiping away his tears. “Still as sassy as always aren’tcha?”

Katie gave her brother a small playful punch in the arm. “You’re one to talk, Mr Cry-Baby~”

“Sh-shut up!” Matt said with a pout as Katie burst out laughing.

The two siblings dusted their knees off after getting up and decided to walk around the park, Matt gripping Katie’s hand tightly.

Buying a couple of warm drinks from a vending machine, the two made their way to a bench and sat down. There was silence between the two once more as they awkwardly sipped their drinks.

“S-so…..how’s Mom doing?” asked Katie finally breaking the silence before tension could set in.

“She’s….fine more or less. She’s taken up baking as a hobby lately…”

“Oh really? Nice….”

“What about you? Eating well?” asked Matt in return.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah….totally…”

Another awkward silence was coming between them again as Matt decided it was time to cut to the chase. “Katie….”

The girl flinched a little at the sound of her name as Matt looked straight at her. 

“You were right about Dad……. and everything else….” he said squeezing her hand. “He’s alive! I actually saw him!”

She didn't have to fake her reaction, she did hear that Matt had found and seen dad but had no idea how he was. Tears were gathered in her eyes as she squeezed his hand back.

“R-really? How was he!? Did he look okay? He wasn't hurt or anything was he? Where was he?” Katie asked shooting off questions rapidly and it made Matt smile.

“He looked better than we thought, maybe a little thinner but that could be due to stress of where he is or was...he didn't look too hurt and as for where he was, well you heard how Shiro, me and a few others were captured? They put us in the same cell as him. But when we went back to find him he was gone, I'm sorry Katie I was so close…”

Katie sniffed as she leaned against her brother,”that's okay I'm just glad he's alive that's more than I could hope for, now you just have to find him again...without getting captured.”

“Yeah, that's something I could do without...so you've really been okay? Green Lion said she was protecting you?” Matt asked unsurely as Katie laughed.

“She's been great Matt, she even showed me a few tricks for hacking among things.” She giggled while Matt groan.

“Just don't become a vigilante hacker like her please?” Matt begged making Katie laugh some more. It felt, like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders all the fear and what-ifs she thought earlier all evaporated once she realized she could talk to her brother just fine.

“I missed you Matt...I'm glad you're okay after this whole ordeal you went through,” Katie said as Matt nodded.

“A bit tiring but a good night's sleep and I'm as right as rain,” Matt assured,” I've missed you too...I'm glad you called me I was so scared you would hate me.”

“Wow we really are related because I was fearing the same thing when I got here.” Katie said as they finished up their drinks and stood up to take a bit of a walk to keep warm.

“Hey Katie?”

“Yes Matt?” She asked looking up at her brother.

“Now...now that we know dad is alive can you please come back home? I know mom would love to see you…” Matt asked and a pained look crosses Katie's face,as she stopped walking. ”Katie?”

“I...I not yet...Matt please understand I want to but there's still things I need to do…” Katie said as Matt stopped as well and looked at her.

“What stuff? Katie I can help you, we can do this together you don't have to do this alone.” Matt replied worried that he was going to lose Katie again,” Katie please, I need you home.”

Katie exhaled and turned away. “I’m sorry Matt….I can’t…not until I’ve finished what I started….”she said as she began walking away in the opposite direction.

Matt instantly panicked as  he reached out gripped her wrist tightly. “No! I lost you once! I’m not going to lose you again!”

Katie struggled as she tried to free herself. “Ow! Matt! You’re hurting me!”

“I’m taking you home right now!” declared Matt suddenly fastening something to Katie’s wrist and his own.

“What the Hell Matt?! You’re handcuffing me?!”

“If it prevents you from running away again then yes!” retorted Matt grabbing on to Katie and began dragging her with some difficulty.

“Let me go Matt!!!”

“Not until we get home!”

Katie frowned and sighed regretfully. “I’m sorry Matt…” she said taking a stance and drawing back her fist.

**_*THUMP!*_ **

Matt had all the wind knocked out of him as Katie socked him hard in his plexus, causing him to crumple to the ground in an unconscious heap. Katie shook her head as Kaito appeared behind her, whistling.

“I shouldn’t be surprised but yet I still am….” he said bluntly as Katie shot him a look, making him put his hands up in defense before pulling out a lock picker and worked getting the handcuffs off the girl.

\-------------------------------------

Shiro was busy resting his eyes in the car when a knock on the window suddenly startled him awake.

“Wha-What?!” exclaimed Shiro, sitting up as he looked about before glancing in his side mirror and saw an unconscious Matt leaning against the car with his hands cuffed together. He scrambled out of the car and quickly ran to Matt making sure he was alright and hadn’t been mugged, thankfully he looked like he still had his wallet but why was he unconscious? A note fluttered down above him and he grabbed it and blinked after reading it.

_ Please tell my brother I’m sorry, I’d like to come home really, but there are just a few things I need to take care of first. I’ll keep in contact with him so he won’t worry so much and call mom too, I’ll be okay he can trust Green Lion who’s taking care of me.  _

_      Sincerely, _

_          Katie Holt _

Shiro sighed as he hefted Matt up onto his shoulder after unlocking the handcuffs from his wrists and placed him in the back of the car, “Well at least he got to talk to his sister, and this should ease his nerves hopefully.” he said to himself as he started the car and drove off back to their apartment while Kaito and Katie peeked out from behind a corner as they borrowed Keith’s bike before they headed home.

\---------------------------------------------

_ YOU TOOK MY BIKE!? _

**Hey it’s not like I had my own car and I CAN drive it baby bro!**

_ You  _ **_TOOK_ ** _ my  _ **_BIKE_ **

**Okay one, you were still recovering like the putz you were and were in no condition to drive it anyway and two again I don’t have a car or vehicle here.**

_ If there’s one scratch I swear I will find a way to sneak those finny things in your food… _

**Yeeesh!! So cruel! So that’s what happened with our little marshmallow birdie, she got to see her brother but can’t exactly go home quite yet.**

_ Which leads us to the next day where Allura figured we deserved a day to celebrate and fully relax. _

**Also the fact that you need fresh air too since SOMEONE failed to take care of themselves.**

_ SO Allura decided for us to go to the beach and yes Kai you’re coming too, inviting Shay, Lance’s family, Hunk’s family, Matt, Shiro,Kaito of course since he needs a reason to just ‘appear’.  _

\---------------------------------------------------

Keith grimaced a bit as he looked in the full length mirror he had in the room as he looked at how much weight he had lost when he literally worried himself sick about Lance. He was wearing the same swimming gear he had when he and Lance went to the beach but he decided to put on a red shirt at least for now to cover the sudden weight loss. 

_ ‘Well it’s not like it didn’t happen before but I guess I was really pushing it this time…’ _ he thought as there was a knock on the door.

“Baby bro you ready? We’re all downstairs!” Kaito said outside before he walked in, “you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s going to fun seeing Lance’s family again especially Sofia.” Keith chuckled as Kaito sighed and poked his forehead making Keith stop grinning to look at his brother.

“ Keith you look fine even if the weight loss is more evident. So you got a little leaner. At least you don’t look like one of those anorexic supermodels. Stop worrying.” Kaito said.  __

Keith breathed a little slowly as he grabbed his bag and left the room with Kaito.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Big Brother Hunk over here!!!!!” called Mimi running to the ocean waters and waving to Hunk on the beach who waved back as he, Coran and Papa Garrett set up the BBQ pits while the McClain men set up the picnic tables.

Sofia bouncing up and down excitedly as Daniela was applying sunscreen to her and fixing on her floaties. 

Keith and Pidge placed their stuff down and helped put up tents with Shiro and Allura while Mama Garrett was fawning happily over Shay much to her bemusement while Kiki was hanging on to Rax’s arm, having developed a small crush on him.

Alberto on the other hand had brought his water gun and was attacking Matt and his twin sisters, chasing them up and down the beach with Matt screaming and clutching his precious laptop. Nico was laughing as he was encouraging Alberto to get them while Hugo was having fun just digging a hole close to the water and watched it get filled up with water from the ocean. Though he wasn’t very happy when the twins managed to jump over it along with Matt but Alberto who was having fun chasing after the group wasn’t looking and fell in.

“GAH!! Hugo!!”

“My little pool!! Big brother you splashed all the water out!!” Hugo whined pouting.

Since falling in he dropped the gun which Matt grabbed and as revenge squirted Alberto in the face with it making him sputter and choke.

“Ahahaha!!” Nico howled laughing at his brother-in-law as he was trying to get out of the hole and grab his water gun from Matt who was smirking at least he was until he got a hit from Daniela as she finished helping Sofia get her water wings.

“Stop laughing and either help him or Mama with the food.” Daniela said as their mother along with Mama Garret had basically made a huge feast for everyone and they knew they were going to leave extra round.

“I’ll go help Mama,” Nico snickered jogging off as Daniela was pulled away by Lance. Her younger brother asked her something and she nodded as the two took off back to her car. 

Nico saw his precious Sofia get up and ran towards Keith only to stop and stare when Kaito appeared to help him and Pidge set up, quietly asking how Pidge was doing with his ‘suit’. The three ended up looking down when they heard the little girl gasp.

“There are  **TWO** Hermano Keith!?” the little girl gasped her eyes big and sparkly.

“Oh Sofia hi!” Keith laughed as he saw the cute four year old in a pink tutu like swimsuit with kitty head water wings on her arms, “this is my brother Kaito, we just look alike that’s all.”

“Aren’t you a pretty little princess,” Kaito said smiling as he knelt down, “here I think this is suiting for today,”

With a snap of his fingers a pretty blue and pink lei was around her neck making the girl squeal.

“Flowers! You made a flower ring just like Hermano Keith! You can do magic too!?” she asked as Kaito laughed and clapped his hands once and more pink and blue flowers rained around the little girl making her laugh and chase the small flowers.

“That I am little princess, I’m planning on being one of the greatest magician’s ever, even better than our dad.” Kaito said proudly. 

“When you do can I come and see you perform!? Please please please please please!?” Sofia begged.

“Of course! Friends and family get first dibs on seeing my first big performance I pinky promise okay?” Kaito replied holding out his pinky as Sofia laughed and wrapped her own around Kaito’s.

“He’s getting there Dad’s been helping him. Okay I think all the tents are set up in case anyone needs a breather, which will probably happen with so many people here,” Keith laughed looking around at everyone having fun and enjoying themselves, well there was a person missing, “hey where’s Lance?”

“I think he went with Daniela to get something.” Kaito replied as Sofia was tugging on Kaito’s swim trunks making the magician look down. He saw the tell tale arms lifting up and picked the girl up, who reached over and grabbed Keith’s shirt.

“Can we splash in the water please? I’ll keep close to you two and hold on tightly so the waves don’t knock me over.” Sofia begged.

Kaito seemed to stiffen but Keith nudged him.

“The you-know-whats are farther in where you actually have to dive going ankle deep in water should be fine Kai,” Keith said as his brother calmed down a little bit and nodded.

“As long as I don’t actually SEE them I should be fine, “ Kaito said as the two of them walked to the water where the waves barely went below the knees but wasn’t too deep for Sofia. Kaito put Sofia down and took one of her hands in his own as Keith took the other one. The two brothers smiled as a wave came and Sofia laughed as the two brothers lifted her up making her fly over the wave before putting her down in the water.

“Again again!!” she laughed tugging on the brother’s hands, the two were more than happy to oblige her.

“Sorry I left guys I texted Daniela earlier if she could grab my wetsuit and surfboard from the house.” Lance said as he came back with the wetsuit half on and a surfboard in his arms as Daniela had another as well that was hers.

“Time to show you boys what the famous McClain Surfing duo can still do!” cheered Daniela as she fist bumped Lance and the two made their way to waters as the rest got out and sat on the beach excitedly.

“Let’s ride it Hermana!!!” exclaimed Lance as the two paddled their way far out to the open waters in the path of a huge wave as they both expertly flipped their boards around and popped up.

“WHOOOOO!!!!! GO LANCE!!!!!” cheered Hunk loudly carrying Lucia and Ana on his shoulders who cheered just as loudly as Lance shredded the waves with ease.

Nico whistled loudly and whooped like a fanboy as he watched his wife launch herself into the air, performing a 360 degree flip before landing back on the wave just as easily as if she was on land.

Keith’s breath got in his throat as he stared mesmerized at Lance being in his natural element.  He was practically shining, exuberating a different aura from his usual obnoxious self. Kaito glanced over at his brother, noticing his expression and smiled.

Kaito recognized that look, it was the same look Keith got when their dad first showed him magic how he was just amazed by the magic and performance he had done. He honestly hadn’t seen that look on his face for years except maybe when he started building that bike, but this look that Keith had was one he missed seeing. 

Sofia was cheering as she sat in Keith’s lap as Kaito turned his attention back to the boy who his brother had taken a liking to. Lance was going under the curve of the wave before he angled the board and shot out doing a half twist flip before landing back onto the wave, riding the curve as he reached his arm out and touched the wave as he flew through it.

The whole family was cheering loudly for the two as the kids were waving their arms madly watching the two weave in and out of the wave while the adults cheered, though like Hunk, Matt, Allura and even Shiro couldn’t help but yell loudly cheering for Lance and Daniela.

“Tio Lance is amazing isn’t he Hermano Keith?” Sofia said from his lap.

“Yeah...he really is amazing…” Keith said,his eyes never leaving Lance’s form.

Sofia tilted her head a bit as she blinked at Keith’s expression.

\---------------------------------------------

“ _ MI BAMBIIIIIII~~~~ !!!!!!!! TE AMOOOOO~~!!!!!”  _  declared Nicolas running across the beach towards his wife who emerged from the waters with her surfboard under her arm.

It took only one hairflip and sigh from Daniela that made Nicolas just fall to his knees in front of the woman, who in his eyes looked as beautiful as the rising Venus from the sea.  _ “Da….Da...Da-Da-Da-Daniela!!! Mi Corazon~” _ he sputtered all lovestruck with hearts in eyes as he hugged his wife around her waist and rubbed his face against her abdomen.

“You are so embarrassing….” she mumbled patting a blissful Nicolas’s head while she averted her eyes and tried to appear annoyed, but her bashfulness was evident as everyone else who watched just went ‘ _ Aaaawwwww~!’  _ while Hugo and Alberto just pretended to bend over and hurl.

Lance wiped away the moisture from his face as he made his way towards the group as Sofia hopped out of Keith’s lap and ran towards her Uncle, throwing herself at Lance happily.

“Tio Lance!!! You’re the coolest!!!” she exclaimed as Lance put down his surfboard and carried his niece while Alberto appeared to be hurt. 

“But _Niña!!!!_ I thought you said **I** was the coolest!” wailed Alberto making the others laugh while Mama McClain patted his shoulder.

Kaito slapped a towel into Keith’s chest, making him look at his brother who sent him a wink. Keith gripped the towel and nodded as he quickly got up and made his way to Lance,  holding the towel in his face. “Great job surfing out there….” Keith muttered with a bright blush on his face, making Lance smile bashfully and accept the towel.

“Y-yeah….thanks~” he replied, stumbling on his words a bit as Sofia just looked back and forth between them.

“Wow~ I didn’t know people could make steam!” she exclaimed innocently.

_ “Hyu~HYU~!!!”  _  cheered Kaito and Pidge from afar while Allura giggled.

That just made the two flare up even more eliciting more laughter from around them, with Shiro watching them and was reminded how he use to be when he had a huge crush on Allura, Hugo looked grossed out at the whole thing, while Kiki and Mimi sighed watching the two.

“Kiss him!” Kiki boldly yelled making the group jump.

“Kiki!! Don’t say something like that!” Hunk laughed while her sister pouted as she was still clinging to Rax.

“Hunk...is your sister always a human octopus?” Rax groaned while Shay giggled.

“I think it’s sweet Rax, someone likes you for your rough personality even if it is Hunk’s little sister.” she laughed while her brother gave her a betrayed look, as she smiled innocently back at Rax.

Though Keith seemed to recall what nearly happened in garage when Lance had spun him around and quickly about faced and walked away. 

“I-I’m going to collect some shells!” He said in a rush as he separated from the group walking away his face burning.

“Awww see what you did now Kiki?” Pidge sighed as the girl pouted.

“What? It looked like they wanted to.” Kiki replied in a huff.

“Dammit…” Lance groaned burying his face in the towel that Keith handed him, he had placed Sofia down, his niece not leaving his side as Kaito patted his back.

“Oh well maybe you’ll get lucky next time Niño” Daniela chuckled as Nicolàs was still snuggling her tightly, “you just need to step up your game and get the boy to hold still to talk.”

“I already tried twice hermana!!” Lance whined as Daniela swatted his head.

“So? Even if it takes two hundred times you need to tell him. Pift...either him or Shadow from what we saw on the rooftops.” Daniela smirked as Lance’s mouth dropped and tried to reply back but it all came out in some weird garbled language. 

“There there, if it’s any consolation you have my permission to pursue my brother.” Kaito said laughing trying to get Lance to calm down, “it’s not like you tried to kiss him already.”

“....Actually he did try completely by accident.” Pidge said smirking.

“ **PIDGEON YOU SHUT YOUR BIRD TRAP NOW!”** screamed an embarrassed Lance as he chased Pidge around who kept laughing.

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night the beach was full of merry making as the smell of delicious barbecue filled the air. 

Coran and Papa Garret had become rather good friends as they drunkenly sang together while Nicolas was already passed out on Daniela’s lap as the woman sat on a beach blanket with him, patting his hair while he snuggled blissfully.

Mama Garret and Mama McClain were catching on old times while fawning over Pidge much to her bemusement while Matt kept eyeballing her. Shiro and Allura had wandered off on a romantic stroll on the beach while Shay was lovingly feeding Hunk as he kept the barbecue going. Kiki took a page from Shay’s book and was feeding Rax, who couldn’t find it in him to refuse the young preteen.

Mimi  and the twins sat around a small bonfire being entertained by Alberto who had brought his guitar and was singing all kinds of songs while Allura’s mice arrived at the party riding in on Rose. 

Pinky was especially thrilled to see Kaito as she latched herself onto his cheek and kissed him multiple times much to his amusement.

Hugo whined,” Kaito! Stop paying attention to the mouse! The marshmallow looks like its gunna explode!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time something blew up in his face,” Keith snickered as he blew on a s'more and broke it in half handing half of it to Sofia and eating the other half himself. 

“Hush I’m getting it as big as I can before I make another s’more.” Kaito replied pulling the marshmallow away from the fire and putting it on the chocolate Hugo was holding out in his hands.

He was sitting in Kaito’s lap tugging at his arm since he, Kaito, Sofia, Keith and Lance were sitting around another bonfire making s'mores. Keith had showed Kaito how to make them and now the magician was trying to see how many he could eat and not get sick and considering there was chocolate in it that could be a while.

“Exactly how many s’mores has your brother eaten?” Lance asked chewing on one himself, as Keith looked thoughtful before replying.

“I don’t really wanna know, too much?” Keith replied swallowing his half that he ate,” anything involving chocolate Kaito either gains a second stomach or a black hole, “I’m not sure which one it is even though I grew up with him.”

“That’s kind of amazing...then again I’m the same with mama’s food or garlic knots…” Lance replied as he watched Keith, since the food was being served he noticed that the other boy only had used one plate and had been eating slowly, even now he was sharing with Sofia only eating half a s’more then a whole one. 

Lance furrowed his brow. It was odd. Keith was the most excited out of anyone to come back to the beach but throughout the day he seemed to run out of steam more quickly than usual and never once removed his shirt or even made an attempt to go swimming. He even declined a surfing lesson which made Lance even more suspicious since Keith was expressing his eagerness to learn not too long ago.

“Hey Keith-”

“Tio Lance! I need to go Potty! Like really bad!” announced Sofia suddenly, tugging on Lance’s sleeve, interrupting him.

“Wah! Ok! Ok!” exclaimed Lance scooping up his niece and dashing off. 

Keith watched the two leave as he noticed Sofia looking over Lance’s shoulder and giving him a wink. Keith chuckled nervously.  _ ‘Sofia is a lot more perceptive than she looks….’ _

\--------------------------------

Lance heaved a sigh of relief as he got Sofia to the washrooms in time. When his niece was done, Sofia held her uncle’s hand as she walked beside him. 

“Tio..”

“Yes,  _ Nina?” _

“Do you really love Keith  _ Hermano _ ?” she asked making Lance suddenly stumble.

“Wha-wha-what do  you mean? Keith and I are just good friends!”

Sofia frowned heavily as she gestured for Lance to bend down. When he did she quickly started pulling on his ear hard making him wince in pain.

“Tio Lance! Mama always tells me that lying is bad!” scolded Sofia as she kept tugging on his earlobe. “If you are such good friends, then why do you two look at each other the same way Mama and Papi does?!”

“Owowow...I can feel that you picked up your mama’s grip…”Lance grimaced as the girl wouldn’t let go keeping Lance down on his knees practically, “ and...and we don’t don’t look at each other like your parents!”

“Tio Lance….I love you but you’re being really silly, you and Hermano Keith have the same look daddy does when he’s really really happy to be with mommy. Don’t you wanna be happy? I think you and Hermano Keith would be really happy together.” Sofia said as she let go allowing her uncle to stand up and took his hand.

“....You really saw the same look Keith had on his face on both our faces?” Lance asked quietly as they walked away from the bathroom, the four-year-old nodding firmly.

“He even said you were amazing and wouldn’t even look away when you and Mama were surfing.” Sofia said.

That brought a smile to his face as the two of them were back close to the group, seeing that by now Kaito probably ate all the chocolate for s’mores they stopped by the food table to grab some more stuff for their little bonfire. Lance handed Sofia a small bag of marshmallow and chocolate and just as he was looking for some more graham crackers he overheard Hunk talking to his Mama.

“Sweetie, your dark haired friend is he okay? He hasn’t eaten much, is he still feeling ill from when he visited?” Mama Garret asked concerned, “Mama McClain saw that he didn’t grab much food when the food was ready.”

“Ah...don’t worry about the lad,” Coran’s voiced hiccuped grinning as he was holding his drink, and had another few bottles in his other hand, probably had to grab some more for him and Mr.Garret who was still on the beach towel laughing drunk and loudly,” he’s healed up quite well from his little incident.”

Hunk looked worried and quickly grabbed his mama and sent her back to sit with Mama McClain.

“Don’t worry mama, I’ll find Keith and give him some more food, okay? Just sit down and relax. Alright?” Hunk said as Mama Garret still looked concerned but she trusted her son and turned around walking back to her spot with Pidge and Mama McClain. Once she was gone Hunk turned towards the drunk Coran, “Coran! I really don’t think that’s something you should be saying in front of Mama!”

Coran hiccuped the visible drunken flush across his face as he looked at Hunk, “Why ever not lad? She asked if he was feeling better and Keith is now that he’s gotten the proper care.”

“Shhhh! Coran!”

“Now, now! Come! Come! You recall what a wreck the-  _ HIC!-  _ poor chap was in! Wouldn’t eat a bite!”

“Coran!!! Hush!” pleaded Hunk desperately as Coran slumped against Hunk and slid to the floor in a crying drunken mess.

Coran sniffed hard as he hugged the bottles as he leaned against Hunk’s leg. “Even when- _ HIC!-  _ he had that blazing fever... _ HIC! …. _ The poor lad still refused to eat! So….. _ devashated…..HIC!  _ About dear Lance when he washer  _ in shh hospitarrrru….”  _ Coran drunkenly drawled out before passing out piss drunk on the floor and snored loudly.

Hunk shook his head when he suddenly felt a hand grip his sleeve tightly. Hunk turned around and froze in place when he saw Lance looking furious.

“Ooooh….Hey Buddy….How long have you-?”

“Is that true?” Lance asked in a soft voice but angry shaking in his tone was evident.

“Ok so you did hear it all….”

Lance tightened his grip harder on Hunk making him wince. “Ow! Ok! Ok! I’ll talk! But not here….” Hunk said as he propped Coran up against the table and motioned for Lance to follow him back to the car.

Lance folded his arms and frowned expectantly. “We’re here. Talk.”

Hunk inhaled sharply as he scratched the back of his head. “OK, I’ll be straight with you. What Coran said back there? Yes. It’s true. All of it….”

Lance’s heart sank at the news as he leaned against his car. 

“Look, remember when I told you Keith was a wreck when you were in the hospital?” asked Hunk leaning on the car hood. “Wreck was an understatement…..”

\-----------------------------------------

_ Hunk awoke with a start one night to hear crying and consoling from across the hall. Slowly he crept out and looked into Keith and Pidge’s room to see Allura and Pidge hugging and consoling a devastated Keith who clung to Pidge tightly like a frightened child. _

_ “Shh….shhh….it’s alright Keith….It’ll be alright….” Hunk heard Allura say gently like a mother would as she rubbed Keith’s back, bringing his crying down to a whimper. _

_ Over the course of the week, he noticed Keith barely left the bedroom and wouldn’t even touch the food Coran  had Pidge deliver to him. The only times he noticed Keith leaving was when he went to go visit Lance, and even then he looked hollow. _

_ Then suddenly one day, Keith just collapsed coming home through the door. _

_ Hunk and Coran rushed to his side concerned. Hunk furrowed his brow in worry as he placed a hand to Keith’s forehead. He was burning up and his breathing was shallow. The boy got him to bed quickly as Coran got out his doctor’s kit to examine him. _

_ The lack of nutrition and exhaustion had taken their toll on Keith’s body as he remained in bed for days barely accepting anything except water and maybe a little soup, but even then it took a lot of coaxing to get him to eat. It was frightening to see the once fit Asian boy become thin and lean in such a short period of time. _

_ It took some medicine and IV drips by Coran that allowed Keith to recover, although barely. Once Keith had heard that Lance was well enough to leave only did he get his appetite back and was able to sleep well again. _

_ \----------------------------------------------------- _

Lance crouched down and buried his face in his hands, feeling tears well up in his eyes as Hunk couldn’t bring himself to look up from the ground.

“He really cares about you Lance….” Hunk said, his hand hovering a bit over Lance’s back before patting him.

Suddenly Lance shot back up to his feet, looking determined as he rubbed his eyes dry. 

“Where is he?”

“Keith? I-i-i think he’s-” Hunk tried to answer but Lance already took off down the beach.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“So Lance went to talk to Hunk?” Kaito asked as Keith nibbled on a s’more while Sofia sat between them. She could hear how worried Tio Lance sounded and made sure she didn’t say anything about it being Keith.

“Yup, it sounded important so I walked back here by myself. I’m a big girl!” Sofia said smiling as Keith smiled back and patted her head.

“Yes you are.” Keith replied chuckling as he brought his hand back to wrap around his knees, he finished off the last bit of his s’more trying to keep warm while Kaito entertained Sofia.

He turned to the fire just watching it for a bit before he, Kai, Hugo and Sofia heard footsteps and saw Lance approaching. The younger girl got a smile on her face and was about to call out when she stopped as she saw a determined look on her Tio’s face she had never seen before.

Kaito looked curious as well as he watched Lance just stroll past them and grasped Keith’s wrist pulling him up to his feet though he nearly stumbled into Lance’s body but the darker skinned boy grabbed both his wrists to steady him.

“L-Lance?” Keith asked as Lance was still frowning at him and looked like he was trying not to yell.

“You and me are going to have a talk.  **_NOW._ ** ” he said darkly pulling Keith away as Kaito, Hugo and Sofia watched, as did a few others who weren’t drunk or asleep watching the duo disappear into fading darkness of the beach.

“Are they going to be okay?” Sofia asked.

“They’ll be fine princess, this was going to happen anyway.” Kaito said as he helped her make another s’more knowing his brother was going to be fine.

\-----------------------------------

Lance wouldn’t say anything to Keith as he continued to pull the poor confused boy away from the others and didn’t stop until the two of them were on top of the pier they had jumped off together standing under a flickering lamppost. 

“Lance what’s going on?” Keith demanded once he stopped, though he was feeling uneasy when the other boy was just looking at him with an unreadable expression. He let out a surprised yelp when Lance had grabbed his shirt and quickly tugged it over his head before Keith could protest, “ **_LANCE What the hell are you-”_ **

Keith shouted angrily as he tried to pull his shirt back on but Lance already had a good headstart and easily yanked it over Keith’s head and the Asian boy shivered from the sudden loss of heat but he heard Lance take a sharp increase of breath as he stared at Keith. 

His body was definitely a lot leaner and thinner than he recalled, most of his defined muscles were absent.

“So...it is true...because you worried yourself sick about me…” Lance said quietly as Keith paled, staring at Lance in horror.,” Keith...why?” 

Keith kept his mouth shut, he didn’t want Lance to find out how bad he had been when he was in the hospital, he never wanted him to find out and worry him even more. When Lance didn’t get a reply and just saw Keith looking away, gripping his arms tightly he couldn’t help but raise his voice angry and frustrated at him.

“Keith! Look at me! I want to know why the hell you would put yourself through that!?” Lance shouted,” I found out when I overheard Hunk talking to Coran and his mom, they were worried when you weren't eating that much and I saw how leaner you’ve gotten when you wore my clothes at my place that time. Keith!” 

But he wouldn’t reply as Keith just hugged himself tighter, keeping his eyes away from Lance though through the lamp post above he could see that Keith was trying not to cry. Giving a frustrated growl he reached over and gripped Keith’s shoulders forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

“ **Keith Kuroba tell me why the fuck you would do that to yourself for me!?”**

**“I don’t know!!”** Keith shouted back at Lance, “I don’t know why! All I...All I knew was when you got shot I felt like I was dying too!! You were so close to death Lance! And that...the thought of losing you..That I could possibly never see you again….drove me crazy! I was so scared!” 

Keith felt the warm tears sliding down his face as he continued while Lance just stood there and listened though if he was being honest he couldn’t speak with how sad and upset Keith looked finally breaking down.

“My...my nightmares came back Lance, and they were worse than before because because they involved you...every night I would imagine you just getting shot and not waking up…” Keith cried trying to wipe his eyes but more tears just fell, “I couldn’t’ sleep without fearing those dreams coming back so I avoided sleeping when I could…because everytime I’d see that same nightmare I’d believe you really would be gone so that’s why I  **had** to visit you every day to see for myself it wasn't real...”

By this time Keith was leaning against Lance’s chest  as his arms unwound from his body and was hugging the other boy tightly, his own body shaking both from the cold and remembering how sick he had been..

“You...you were all I could think of Lance... and I don’t know why…” 

Lance took in a sharp breath as he wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling his body in closer as he absentmindedly ran his fingers up Keith’s back, concerned yet in awe at how he easily could feel Keith’s spine and smooth his skin felt.

“L-lance?” shuddered Keith, gripping Lance’s arm, prompting Lance to hold him tighter as he lay his head against Keith’s.

Keith could feel the incredibly strong rhythm of a heart beating, but he wasn’t sure if it was even his considering how pressed up his bare chest was to Lance’s. Suddenly, Lance’s shoulders began shaking as he heard laughter coming from the other boy.

_ “Pfft! Keith! You really are something else!!! HAHAHAHA!!!” _ he heard Lance chuckle he lifted his head up and grabbed Keith’s face. “Keith...You….”

“L-Lance?”

**_“DOOFUS!!!” *WHAM!*_ ** went  Lance as he suddenly headbutted Keith making him yelp in pain as he fell down and held his aching head.

“WHAT THE FRICK LANCE?!” demanded Keith angrily when Lance suddenly got on his knees and pulled Keith back into his arms, his left hand cradling the back of Keith’s head while the other hand caressing the small of his bar back. Keith could feel himself blushing red as Lance placed his head on  Keith’s collar bone.

“You idiot! Did you even realize what you said just now was as good as a confession?!” he heard Lance mumble in frustration. “Don’t you see Keith? The reason why you feel that way…..is because you’re  _ in love with me…. _ ”

Keith bristled a bit at the realization. “Wh-wh-wha?!” he sputtered as Lance suddenly released his body and cupped his face, forcing Keith to look at him.

“I know for sure Keith…”he softly as Lance leaned in closer to Keith’s faces until there was only a millimeter of space between them.  “ **_Because I feel the same way about you too_ ** _ …” _

Keith’s eyes widened as Lance closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against his own. It was like firecrackers were going off in Keith’s brain as he actually felt himself returning the kiss. 

The cold sea breeze whipped around them but neither felt cold at all. It was like in that moment… nothing else existed except for the two of them.

Lance could feel Keith’s body getting warmer and warmer as the grip Keith had on his back finally relaxed as his arms went limp to his sides. Keith slowly closed his eyes, feeling nothing but the warm exhale Lance’s breath and soft yet firm sensation of his lips against his. His mind was a completely blank as completely new but wonderfully sweet feeling filled his entire being.

Lance finally broke the kiss as he continued embracing Keith, who leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. “To think….it took me three tries to finally tell you how I feel and you were able to get me in one…..” Lance chuckled wryly, caressing Keith’s back. “Even in confessing you got me beat Keith…”

Keith gave no answer and was unusually silent, even for him.

“Keith?  _ Keeeee-iith?” _ called Lance as he released the other boy only to find out that Keith had passed out as his whole body was glowing red like a beacon and was releasing so much steam that it was like he was a giant hot potato.

“GAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!  **_KEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITH!!!!!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!! DON’T PASS OUT HERE YOU IDIOT!!!! HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO THE OTHERS?!”_ ** exclaimed a panicked Lance shaking Keith back and forth trying to revive him as his cries echoed into the night air, being carried away by the sound of the ocean.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sirens wailed as the spotlight shone on Kaito Kid and Shadow Kid  fleeing from the scene of their heist on their hang glider and motorcycle respectively.

**_“APD!! KAITO KID!!! SHADOW KID!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!”_ ** ordered Nicolas through a loudhailer as he and a team of other squad cars pursued them through the streets of Altea City, with Shadow easily weaving in and out of traffic, making their way towards the drawbridge.

Suddenly a blue car zoomed past Nicolas’s squad with it’s own siren blaring as Lance was heard whooping loudly.

“LANCE!!!!! Watch it!!! Or Daniela’s gonna trample me!!!” cried Nico shaking his fist at his brother when he suddenly gave it some thought.  _ ‘On second thought...that’s actually pretty good for me…’  _ “GO FASTER LANCE! GET’EM!!!”

\------------------------------------------

**_What? So we are skipping ahead in time here?_ **

_ *Coughs* Now that Zarkon’s activities were finally halted, the Team Kid alliance was finally dissolved with the APD and we went back to our good ol fashioned Cat and Mouse relationship.  _

_ With some changes of course….. _

\-----------------------

Matt screamed in terror in the backseat as he clutched his bag and tightened his seatbelt as the car drove faster.

“Punch it HUNKY!!!” ordered Lance as Hunk shot Lance a grin and a thumbs up as he pushed a button on the steering wheel causing the car to suddenly gun forward in a burst of speed making Hunk cry out like a Wookie.

The street thankfully had widened as the car was finally driving next to Shadow’s motorbike.

“Hey Lance Solo! Try not to get yourself killed again!” warned Matt as Lance loaded his shooters and pulled on his goggles as he aimed at Shadow who suddenly turned to look at him and blew a kiss, throwing Lance off guard as he missed the shot.

\------------------------------ 

_ But even if things are more less back to normal….  _

**_The Pandora Gem is still out there…_ **

_ Zarkon was only a small fraction of the enemies we will face in the future…... _

**_And until we find that gem, we will never stop searching….._ **

_ And we will keep fighting….. _

_ \-------------------------------------- _

Shadow laughed as he exchanged glances with KiD before picking up more speed, spotting the drawbridge up ahead that was beginning to pull up. Shadow drove his bike up the inclined road, launching himself into the air as he pressed a button.

\-----------------------------------------

Green Lion and White Queen exchanged smiles with each other as they watched the brothers escape on their screens back at base. 

**_Our allies have grown….._ **

_ We are no longer fighting this battle alone… _

\---------------------------------------------

Lance’s car and the rest of the squad screeched their vehicles to a stop as they stared slack jawed as Shadow’s bike suddenly sprouted wings and was flying in the air along side KiD’s hang glider as the two smiled at each other and fist bumped.

**_I am Kaito Kuroba and I am Kaito Kid….._ **

_ I am Keith Yuen Kuroba and I am Shadow Kid…… _

**_And although we may not be related by blood..._ **

_ That doesn’t matter one bit to us because no matter what… _

**_We will always be…._ **

\--------------------------------------------

Lance screamed in frustration as the APD watched the two thieves disappear into the night sky .

\-------------------------------------------

**_(Both)_ **

**_Brothers Together ! KIDs FOREVER!!!!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddy: *winks* No preview here~ We will be posting the extra chapter as soon as this one is done


	37. After the Fact! BONUS/EXTRAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random fun, Q & A session plus a preview of the sequel~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a thank you chapter with little gags and fun in it so enjoy!

**_A loud motor starts roaring as a revolving platform rises out of the ground as two figures are seen standing on it. A spotlight shines to reveal NightWings and LeoLiddy on it holding microphones._ **

**_Nighty: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for sticking with  our story “Brothers Together, KiDs Forever” to the end!_ **

**_Liddy: We are so grateful for all your support and patronage to our story that it kept us going on!!!!_ **

**_Nighty: She’s LeoLiddy!_ **

**_Liddy: And She’s NightWings!_ **

**_Both: And welcome to our After the Fact Segment~!!!!!_ **

**_Nighty: Soooo as stated in the last few chapters that we would be having this chapter where you ask questions and we along with the characters will answer!_ **

**_Liddy: But that’s not all! We will also fill this with fun little things and bloopers *cackles*_ **

**_Nighty: Oh yes those are going to be particularly fun since everything in general was recorded so to speak._ **

**_Liddy: Annnd at the end we’ll have a preview so no skipping!_ **

**_Nighty: Soooo I got a bit self-indulgent and wanted a bit of a short of Canon meeting our Universe kinda thing, just for fun really lol. Enjoy!_ **

**_\---------------------------------_ **

**_Voltron Short: Who?!Warp?!Where?!_ **

**_\--------------------------------_ **

**“SHADOW!!”**

“Why if it isn’t my favorite copper! Enjoying yourself ?” 

**_“_ ** **You turned the museum into a haunted house!?”**

“Sure if the occasion fits it! Besides a little ‘night of the living’ dead never hurts!” Shadow laughed as he dodged a few shots from Lance ducking behind a display, “now be nice there are other delicate stuff here!”   
  


“Lance he’s right we’re in a museum and there are a lot more obstacles than usual!” Shiro called out as he had to duck around a few mummies that were coming towards him as he was stuck in the Egyptian section.

“Gah! Zombies even if they’re fake!!” Matt shouted as he was batting away some of them with his laptop, “I just KNOW Green Lion is responsible for this!”

“Partially! Both of us had fun with this heist just  to get this prize~” Shadow laughed as he flipped over a few displays that were around him and grabbed the jewel that was displayed next to an odd object, but he didn’t really pay that much attention to.

What he  **did** pay attention to was when Lance getting frustrated at being unable to hit Shadow from his spot and tackled the Thief, surprising him. 

Usually it took a while for Lance to get this close but he had improved which made it more fun but also something to take into account. He felt his back hit the display that had the odd object as Lance grinned.

“Ha! Got you this time Shadow!” Lance gloated.

Shadow was about to reply when he felt the jewel had actually fallen out of his hand and landed on the object since the two of them had knocked it over and out of its display case. They were engulfed in a flash of light that had the APD staring.

“Uh...I don’t think Shadow planned for  **that** to happen….right?” Matt asked before a Zombie groaned behind him making his scream and knock its head off with his laptop. 

\-------------------------

In the winding, crumbling tunnels of a large alien planet like creature known as a Balmera, Voltron Paladins Lance and Keith moved swiftly and cautiously.

_ ::Hey Team! Be careful! Balmera is very unstable!::  _ they heard Pidge, the Green Paladin warned them through their helmets.

At that exact moment, Lance and Keith quickly came to a stop as they encountered a tunnel full of sentry guards who immediately opened fire on them, causing them to duck into either sides of the cave for tunnel as the laser blasts caused the Balmera to groan loudly in pain.

“They’re shooting and destroying the Balmera! We gotta do something!” yelled Keith over the blasts to Lance who flinched as a laser blast grazed the corner of his hiding spot just narrowly missing his head.

“Well we can’t just shoot back! It’ll just make things worst!” yelled back Lance when suddenly the Balmera groaned in pain again as the Sentries ceased fire.

At that moment, something similar to a warp tunnel opened on the ceiling just above the  two paladins as two figures fell out. One of them, garbed in all black with a high collared cloak and a silver eye mask flipped over and landed neatly in a crouching position while the other who was decked in blue and white shirt with cargo pants, bullet proof vest, goggles and gauntlets on his arms came crashing down to the ground. The Paladins flinched hard at the impact.

“Ow….” squeaked the goggled one as he sat up slowly holding his head.

“Are you alright, Copper?” asked the Masked one.

“I think-” ‘Copper’ was about to reply when suddenly both of them were grabbed and pulled away away in opposite directions as lasers started firing at them again.

“What the FLIP?!” exclaimed ‘Copper’ in shook as he found himself being pulled behind someone wearing blue and white futuristic armour just while Shadow was crouched behind someone wearing similar armour but with red replacing the blue.

“It seems we have found ourselves in a rather perilous situation…” noted Shadow when he looked up at the armoured blue one from across and widened his eyes.

“OK there are so many questions I wanna ask but right now we gotta deal with these Sentries!” pointed out Lance over the blasts.

Copper and Shadow both started at the sound of painful moaning echoing all around them. 

“What the heck was that?!” demanded Copper in bewilderment.

“You want the long or the short?” asked Keith sarcastically, narrowly avoiding a laser blast.

“Is this really time for sarcasm?” Shadow retorted hitting Keith in the shoulder, earning a glare from him.

Lance rolled his eyes. “We are currently inside the dark tunnels of an alien planet that’s also a giant living animal that’s gonna  **die** real soon along with ALL OF US if we don’t DO SOMETHING!”

The masked one tilted his head curiously as he hummed and both Copper and Lance twitched a bit trying not to say how cat like he looked and sounded right then.

“So what's the plan?” He asked.

“You believe them!?” Copper gawked.

“Weeeellll we aren't exactly back at the museum and I'd rather go back without being gutted full of holes.” Shadow drawled throwing copper a look,”  **_remember last time.”_ **

Copper flinched,” Yeah I get it, getting shot once is enough for my lifetime…” 

“As riveting as this is can you two please stop casually talkin!? We kinda have a planet to save!?” Lance exclaimed throwing his hands up at the two, while Keith’s eyes behind his helmet widened in horror.

“Lance…”

“I mean really this isn't the  **_time_ ** to be talking about something that obviously happened a long time ago…”

“ **_Lance!!”_ **

**_“What!?”_ **

“Yeah?”

The blue paladin stopped when ‘Copper’ answered and lifted his goggles when Keith called him, finally getting a good look at ‘who’ Copper is and stared. Actually both of them stared at each other before they leaned back and grinned at slyly at each other.

“ _ Heeyyyyy good looking~” _

Keith wanted to smash his head against the wall but didn't want to cause Balmera any more pain.

“God save me there's  **_two_ ** Lance's...what karma did I do to deserve this?” He groaned out while Shadow chuckled.

“I find it rather amusing,” he snickered.

“CAN WE PLEASE NOT DO THIS NOW?!” exclaimed Keith yelled in irritation as the two Lances looked out and saw there was a space above the drones that can be accessed by the ladder right behind Keith and Shadow as an idea formed in their heads before turning to the other two.

“How are you guys in a fight?” Lance quickly asked.

“I can vouch for both of us that we can hold our own,” said Shadow with a smirk. “Although admittedly against laser shooting robots is something I’m willing to try out~”

Copper shrugged as he rewore his goggles. “I’d be achieving a childhood dream.”

Lance grinned as he gestured to Keith and Shadow before pointing to the ceiling then to the sentries before to himself and Copper. Copper gave a grin and thumbs up in understanding while Keith and Shadow just looked at each other and shrugged in confusion before they turned ,seeing the ladder and nodding to each other as they made their way up. 

The two Lances just looked at each and shrugged as they just went with the flow and jumped out waving their arms. 

“Nanny-nanny-Boo-boo!!!” they both sang as Lance quickly deployed his shield as he and Copper ducked behind it.

Copper loaded his gauntlets and cocked them. 

“What are you doing?!” hissed Lance as Copper took aim. 

“Relax, I’m a pretty good shot. And these shooters are pretty powerful,” reassured Copper as he opened fire, taking aim at their joints, successfully shooting a couple in the knees and hands as Keith came sailing down from the beams above them.

Shadow came in right after, both of them bringing out their blades as they made quick work of the sentry guards as they removed their heads and limbs with their swords. Pretty soon there was nothing but a pile of broken sentries by their feet.

“You're...not too bad.” Keith said slowly looking at Shadow who quirks an eyebrow.

“You don't compliment much do you?” Shadow said amused as he turned his sword back to a dagger grinning at Keith’s scowl.

“He hardly  **_ever_ ** compliments anyone!!” Lance shouted making Keith growl at him.

“Nanny-nanny-boo-boo? Is that what you say to Sofia?” Shadow snickered while Lance stared at Shadow as Copper went red,”I'll have to ask her when I see her.”

“ **_You stay away from my niece just because she has a crush on you!!”_ ** Copper shouted while Shadow just laughed. 

Before either Paladin could say anything the two disappeared in a flash of light and the only thing left was a weird artifact.

“That happened right?” Lance said after a moment as both walked over to where Shadow stood and poked the item before Lance picked it up.

“I don't know but we have a job to do, we need to get the Balmerans out of the caves before they collapse.” Keith said hurrying along.

“Hey wait up mullet head!”

\----------------------------------------

“Another you? I think the universe is big enough with just one of you around. Besides that sounds like a weird sci-fi flick.” Pidge snorted as the artifact laid in front of them on the table.

“You do realize we are  **_living_ ** in a sci-fi flick, aliens, giant robot lions? And I'm serious! It really happened!” Lance exclaimed and looked at Keith who was ignoring the whole discussion,” say something Keith you were there!”

Keith just replied with a shrug making Lance growl in frustration while Hunk just patted Lance’s shoulder.

“Come on guys, we just saved another planet and freed more people from the Galrans, can’t we just have a small celebration in peace?” asked Hunk trying to appease the situation as Keith picked up the artifact and looked it over.

“Keith! What are you doing put that down!” screeched Lance in a panic as he ran towards Keith who held it out of reach. 

“Chill out, Lance, it doesn’t look like-” suddenly the artifact glowed brightly again as Pidge and Hunk were blinded and closed their eyes. 

The light soon dimmed down as there was suddenly silence.  The remaining two Paladins slowly opened their eyes to find that they were alone in the room, and that Keith and Lance had disappeared, along with the artifact.

\-----------------------------------------

Shadow laughed as he dodged Lance’s bullets firing at him as he made another escape from the APD who chased the thief throughout the museum.

“Get back here Shadow!” Lance scowled,”you stay away from Sofia!”

“Again as you said she has a crush on me so why shouldn't I visit? Unless you're  **_jealous~_ ** ” Shadow teased as an indignant squawk came from Lance as he fired more rapidly.

“I am  **_not_ ** jealous you  **_puta_ ** ! I like someone better than you anyway!” Lance yelled, they had immediately gone back to their cat and mouse game.

Most of the Halloween decorations had been taken care of but the museum was still hard to move around and only Lance was able to get through the displays without knocking them over.

“Oh really~ maybe I should meet them too?” Shadow chuckled ducking behind a pillar as Lance screeched.

“You stay away from h-” Lance started but a familiar light made the two freeze as they looked around  wondering what was going to to happen before they both looked up and saw two bodies falling.

Acting on instinct Shadow leapt up and caught one in his arms while Lance tried to catch the other but he tripped and the guy landed on his back.

“Owww…” Lance groaned as Shadow landed he had a look of surprise as he looked at the figure in his arms to the one on the floor.

“Copper?” Keith asked in bewilderment as he looked down at who he landed on while Lance (Paladin) was frozen in Shadow’s arms at how awkward it was to be caught and carried like a princess while Shadow just blinked surprise. 

_ “Aw Quiznak…. “ _ cursed the two Lances at the same time as the cursed artifact rolled on the ground between them, the gem giving a twinkle as if winking. 

\------------------------------------ 

**_THE END!!!_ **

\------------------------------------ 

Liddy and Nighty sat in their own swivel chairs, Liddy in a pink one and Nighty in a purple one as the short film behind them ended and the screen faded to black as Liddy happily sipped her cola while Nighty munched on popcorn from a large bucket. 

Liddy:Nyah~ That was such an interesting short don’t you think Nighty~?

Nighty _ : (swallows and nods enthusiastically) _ I totally loved their reactions! Classic!  _ (notices audience) _ Oooh! Hey everyone! Welcome back to our  **_After the Fact!_ **

Liddy: What you guys just saw earlier was a Voltron short we wrote for fun~ 

Nighty: Indeedy~ Now that we got the ball rolling! Let's move on to…. 

Liddy snaps her fingers as words flashed above them. 

\----------------------------------- 

**_WRITERS QnA PANEL TIIIIIIME!!!!!!!_ **

**_\----------------------------------_ **

Nighty blinked a bit at the title. 

Nighty: That’s a pretty long title for this segment… .. 

Liddy: Don’t Mind~!!!! Don’t Mind~!!! 

Liddy laughs as a tumbler filled with glowing colorful orbs rises out of the ground.

Nighty:What are these?

Liddy: The fan questions. I turned them into glowy balls for fun.

Nighty: (Looks suspicious) This isn’t like that time you tried to make a bath bomb is it? 

Liddy: (looks innocent) noooooo...I swear I had no idea it would cover the whole bathroom!

Nighty: It smelled like salted caramel for two weeks…(carefully eyes a glowy ball floats near and closes her eyes and pops it like a bubble as a the lights form a question in front of Nighty) well that went well…(the question mark in the question suddenly explodes sending static electricity into Nighty’s hair)....I spoke too soon. 

Liddy: Hehehe...so first question! *reads the glowing letters* This is from AlinaAK47! 

**_“_ ** **_Will everyone else find out about Pidge being a girl?”_ **

Nighty: (patting down hair that’s sticking up) Eventually that will happen Alina, but right now Pidge needs to remain a guy since Matt is still looking for ‘Katie’ especially after their last meeting, so there’s no reason for Pidge to reveal that she’s really a girl to anyone outside of Allura, Keith, Coran and the Kurobas.

Liddy: Especially since if you recall when Matt visited the Lion house with Shiro for the first time with Shiro after Allura tossed him in the grocery store, (See chapter 10 of the story) he was convinced Pidge was his sister when Lance showed him a picture.

Nighty: That and we have plans that need Pidge to remain a guy for things.

Liddy: My turn nya! (pops a bubble and giggles when the question mark makes her have an afro) This one is from Ton! 

**_How would Keith react if he found out that Lance confessed to Kaito, thinking that it was him?_ **

Liddy: I’ll take this one Nighty! (ahem) Honestly he’d probably react like at the beach, but still be the poor confused cinnamon bun that he is since Lance more or less had to explain it to him. Kaito probably would try to help him understand it but then again he’s not exactly the best since he has his own problems with Shinichi.

Nighty: (scratches her cheek) Honestly both the boys are rather silly when it comes to their crushes. But Liddy has the right idea about how Keith would react.

Liddy: Ya darn right I do!

Nighty: (Sighs) Ok, let’s see what this one does. (Pops another bubble this time gaining silky pink hair) Ooooh! This I kinda like. Not the color but still~

Liddy: Oh! I like this guy’s name! Anon+a+moose asks…

####  **_Did you draw any inspiration from any of the other magical/magician thief mangas/series in this genre regardless of the gender of the thief in question?_ **

Liddy: (Looks at the question) Hmm..Nighty, why don’t you handle this bit?

Nighty: (Looks up from a vanity mirror and coughs) Uh, SURE! We both referenced two animes/manga that had thieves in them, Liddy referenced both of them but I had only recalled one of them.  _ Kaitou Jeanne  _ and  _ Saint Tail _ were references we had when it came to thinking how to work Keith with his thief abilities. 

Liddy: Aye! Both Kaitou Jeanne and Saint Tail had unique reasons for stealing and we wanted something interesting like that so we’d talk about how the plot went for both those mangas. As you can tell gender of the thief didn’t matter as both of the thieves are female. They weren’t really ‘magical’ per say but they did have special abilities that would assist them.

Nighty: Though you’d have to remind me I think Saint Jeanne had some magic in her while Saint Tail was similar to Kaito using tricks, illusions and manipulations. 

Liddy: Alrighty time for another question! (pops a bubble and gains dark blue hair) Oooo!! (whips out a mask and poses) I’m Ladybug now!

Nighty: Keep it on track Liddy (reads the question) another question from Ton

**_How would Matt react if he found out that Katie is Pidge and the Green Lion?_ **

Liddy: (giggles) I believe he’d be between furious, proud and shocked. Furious that Katie put herself in so much danger since he probably saw the recording of Green Lion taking on Sendak and fighting on the rooftop against Zarkon.

Night: (chuckling) proud that Katie managed to get so far and on her own with hacking not to mention beating him at chess, probably being the one to keep him from stopping Shadow during his heists.

Liddy: I think that would cover shocked as well since his sister is helping a criminal or rather IS one.

Nighty: Next question! (pops another bubble and hair turns teal and wavy like Sailor Neptune) Well at least it’s one of my favorite colors lessee here. Hahaha Anon+a+Moose this is a hilarious question.

####  **_How much chocolate it Kaito eat between his and Keith's Valentine chocolates (feel free to be silly here ;-3)?_ **

Liddy:  **A LOT,** when it comes to chocolate Kaito suddenly gains like three stomachs and none of the weight, he’s a chocolate fiend so he can handle his overabundance of chocolate quite well.

Nighty: Though Keith will probably have to monitor him so Kaito doesn’t get a sugar rush and then crash, but I doubt that would happen since his body is probably used to consuming large amounts of chocolate.

Liddy: (Nods solemnly) MOVING ON!!!!! (Pops a bubble and gets hair like Queen Elsa) OOOOOH! (Stands up)

Nighty: Liddy no.

Liddy: Let it-

Nighty: Liddy please  **no** !!!!

Liddy: GOOOOO!!!!! LET IT GOOO!!!! CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!!!!!!! (conjures snow out of thin air and skates around the room on roller blades)

Nighty: (Groans and covers her face with her hands as Liddy skates right past her.) Sigh...here’s a question from Ton again…

**_How would Shiro react if he found out that Allura is the White Queen?_ **

Nighty: (Stares at the question and thinks hard.) Hmm….honestly...that’s a tough one. Even we have a hard time figuring that out because honestly it could either way.

Liddy: (Skates past and pirouettes) I am one with the wind and sky-e-ai!!!

Nighty: (Pops a question orb on Liddy’s head which gives her Sailor Moon hair)

Liddy: Booo…….

Nighty: Just read the final question….

Liddy: Our final question is from Alina. She asks…

  
**_W_ ** **_ill Lance find out about Keith's secret? And if he does, I wonder how he'll react to it?_ ** ****_  
  
_

Liddy: That’s a good question Alina. But as much as we would love to tell you that would count as a spoiler.

Nighty: And spoilers are a big no-no!

Liddy: Well that wraps up our Q and A!

Nighty: And now- (Familiar music starts to play) What the..?

Liddy: (Wiggles eyebrows)

Nighty: Liddy no!!

Liddy: We already got the hair! You know you want too~   
  


Nighty: Seriously Liddy! I can’t si-  **_Fighting evil by moonlight!_ **

Liddy: **_Winning love by daylight!_ **

Nighty:  **_Never running from a real fight!_ **

Both:  **_She is the one named Sailor Moon~! (both end up posing)_ **

Night:....I hate you right now Liddy (goes to try and fix her hair)

Liddy: I Wuv YOU~! ( blows flying kisses and bats eyelashes)

Night:.... **MOVING ON** now that the Q  & A is done he’s what we promised a preview of the sequel that we’re working on for this story called- *gets a mango shoved in her mouth*

Liddy: Shushie! No titles yet! (grins as Night chews on the mango) buuuttt here is a little teaser for you all! (grabs popcorn)

**\---------------------------**

**Sneak Peak**

**\--------------------------**

**Zarkon is dead, everyone’s got their lives back and Altea University has been restored to its former glory but new changes are in the air.**

**\----------------**

**_“Lance...I really do care about you..”_ ** **Keith said resting his head on Lance’s shoulder as he pushed Lance up against the wall.**

**\-----------------**

**Pidge looked disappointed at Keith who lay on his side with his back turned to her.** **_“You can be unexpectedly a cruel man, Keith…”_ **

**_\----------------_ **

**Allura slapped Shiro across the face looking incredibly hurt and betrayed.** **_“How could you do this to me Shiro?!”_ ** **she cried before running away.**

**\----------------**

**Lance looked angry as he pinned Keith down on the bed with tears in his eyes.** **_“Tell me Keith?! Just how DO you actually feel about me?!”_ **

**_\----------------_ **

**Shadow and Lance have a stand-off as the thief stood on the edge of the roof as he looked regretfully at Lance who trained his shooters at him.**

**_“Why are you doing this?! Give me back Keith!”_ ** **he demanded desperately as Shadow smiled wryly and lowered the brim of his fedora.**

**_“I’m sorry Lance...but Keith doesn’t exist anymore….”_ ** **replied Shadow as he let himself fall off the roof’s edge.**

**\-------------------**

**Keith clutches his head having a breakdown looking utterly terrified as he sees a reflection Shadow in the mirror and breaks it.**

**\-----------------**

**Lots of shooting as Keith and Lance maneuver their way around the shots.**

**\-----------------**

**Lance punches the wall of his room heartbroken and screaming.**

**\----------------**

**Allura violently coughs up blood and collapses to the floor.**

**\----------------**

**Green Lion is hacking furiously as the gang looks on.**

**\----------------**

**A shadowed woman in a red silk robe got up from her chair and walked over to the window of her suite, looking out at Altea City, with Altea University in the distance and placed her hand on the glass. Slowly her smile dropped into a bitter growl as her nails scratched against the windowpane.** **_‘Mark my words..I will DESTROY everything you created Yuen….’_ **

**\------------------**

**Just what is going to happen?!**

**_Shadow of a Doubt_ **

**Coming soon to a subscriber’s inbox…..**

**DON’T MISS IT!!!!!**

**\------------------**

Liddy: (Stares wide eyed at the screen as she munches on popcorn) GAAAAAH!!!!! I’m so Nervous-Cited!!!!!

Nighty:..........Liddy why did I not recognize some of the things previewed...(gives Liddy a look)

Liddy: Well duh! They’re just snippets of what is to come!

Nighty: Liddy some of those things I don’t remember  **talking about when we were planning!!**

Liddy: (whistles innocently)

Nighty: We are going to have  **words** later…

Liddy: Ehehehehe now that the serious part is over with! (trying to ignore Nighty’s glare) now comes the fun part! (pulls a random rope that dropped by her and suddenly a neon sign appears*

Nighty: The gag reel portion to end this on a more happy note!! We’re taking snippets of our favorite chapters and giving you some behind the scenes footage! Mind you these may be randomly and not in any particular order.

\---------------------- 

**_Gag Reel START!!!_ **

**_\----------------------_ **

“I’ll show you slow poke!” Kaito huffed as he put an extra burst of speed and was neck to neck with Keith making the other boy laugh, “I’m going to get inside the school first before you this time I know it!”

The two continued their impromptu race towards their building when suddenly Keith’s shoe slipped off.

“Woah!” went Keith as the two boys crashed into each other and tumbled right into the school as everyone watching cringed heavily.

Nighty quickly ran in front of the camera. “Ooooh….Are they ok?”

Shot pans over to Keith and Kaito laughing hard making everyone else laugh along too.

Liddy and another extra quickly runs over to help them up. “Sweeties are you ok?”

“We’re fine! I’m more embarrassed if anything!” said Keith between laughs as he covered his red face while Kaito runs to go get Keith’s shoe.

\-----------------------------------

Allura grabbed Shiro’s  **right** arm and tried performed a judo flip but she had grabbed his prosthetic and it popped out in mid throw and sent Shiro flying over her head and into a display of apples instead of the marked out spot on the floor. You could hear everyone groan at the same time when he made contact and broke the display.

Allura stared at the metal arm in her hand and laughed turning red while Liddy called cut and Nighty ran over to Shiro to check him for injuries.

“Uh...whoops it was the other arm…” She said making Shiro’s prosthetic arm wave to the camera making the crew snicker while Shiro groaned.

“Allura that’s the  **third** time! You’re doing this on purpose!!” Shiro whined as Nighty poked him while Liddy shook her head amused.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**_“BANZAI!!!”_ ** cried Kaito who dived bombed off the bed and lunged at Keith, sending the two crashing  **through** the wall creating a huge hole just as Jii and the Kuroba parents entered the room and stared at the damage bewilderedly before back at the camera.

“Oh my…” went Chikage as Jii and Toichi stuck their head in wall to find both boys sitting up slowly with swirly eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WAH-TAH! WAH-TAH!” hollered Lance trying to swing bottles Bruce-Lee style until he suddenly smacked himself in the face. “GAH! SON OF A  **_QUIZNAK!!!!!_ ** “ he cursed in pain, rubbing his face when he suddenly noticed Keith staring at him from the doorway. 

Lance waited expectantly since it was Keith’s turn to say his line but he just stood there staring at Lance back. Suddenly Keith snapped back to reality as he confusedly turned to the camera.

“What?OOh! Sorry! It was supposed to be my line right?” he asked sheepishly as Lance laughed and facepalmed himself. “My bad!”

\----------------------------------------

_ and I’m Kaito!” chimed in the boy putting out a hand. "Your name’s Keith, right? How about it?” _

_ Keith was so surprised at the candidness of the family that his tears stopped falling before knew it. Without saying a word, he shyly took Kaito’s hand. “O-ok…” _

_ Kaito then gave the biggest grin Keith had ever seen on a human.  “Nice to meet you Keith!” _

“Aww so adorable! okay you two are done!” Liddy said as the kid Keith held his red lion tightly and clung to Kaito as the other boy skipped out of the scene all smiles and sparkles.

“......Is it bad I just wanna take the tiny you and hug him like a plushie? Seriously being that adorable should be illegal for you...” Lance asked the older Keith who coughed on his water bottle before punching Lance’s arm.

“S-Shut up and No!”

\----------------------------------------------

Keith took his first bite which had him make a sound that should only be heard in bedroom quarters which made Lance nearly spit out his food.

“Uh K-Keith?”   
  


“Hmm?”

The other boy swallowed the bite he had taken and licked his lips, though he noticed some of the sauce had fallen on his fingers and started licking it off,” what is it Lance?”

Lance couldn’t reply with his next line as his nose started to bleed the images too much for him and he fell back blacking out from the world. Keith looked from Lance to Nighty who was sniggering the two sharing a secret look and trying not to laugh out loud.

“...You really did Shokugeki no Soma his reaction.” Liddy said eyeing Nighty who lost it and started to howl in laughter.

“Worth it!!”

\------------------------------------

Inspector Nakamori was way too into Doing the Hussle as he was the only one still dancing after the music stopped and everyone just stared at him.

\------------------------------------------------

In a slight panic, Keith quickly pulled out a pen and taps the curtain.  **“1, 2, 3!** **_Hey, PRESTO!”_ ** he exclaimed just seconds before Matt lifted the curtain.

Suddenly there a loud  **POOF!**

But instead of the paper flowers, Haggar was there in a sparkly dress as she fabulously flourished her arms. 

“Ta-dah~!” she exclaimed as the boys broke down laughing as with everyone else.

\-------------------------------------------

“Lance?”

The Latino boy blinked when he realized he had unconsciously moved closer to Keith  making their faces close that he could see the flush in the other boy’s face. Lance face burned as he quickly moved back.

But he moved backwards too fast as Keith reached over to try and grab him but Lance was already falling over and Keith let out a yelp as he fell forward trying to grab Lance landing on top of The other boy and ended up kissing making  both boys completely red.

“.....Can't we use this?” Nighty whined looking at Liddy.

“Too soon,” Liddy sighed sadly as the rest behind them cheered them on.

\----------------------------------------------

Liddy and Nighty rolled around the bookstore on roller blades with Aoko and Katie which was how they moved so fast earlier.

“Whee~!” went Liddy as she and Katie held hands and spun together while Aoko was grabbing on to Nighty for support so that she won’t slip.

\------------------------------------------------

Liddy sneaked around on set to where they kept the doujinshi they used in the bookstore scene and quickly grabbed what she wanted before attempting to sneak off with the books when she bumped into Nighty who scowled at her.

Liddy shrank back looking sheepish until Nighty smirked and revealed she had a wheelbarrow already full of books including copies of the doujinshi Liddy had swiped. The two grinned at each other as they quickly grabbed their loot and ran to Nighty’s car and tossed everything in before Nighty revved up the car and the two sped off before anyone realized.

\----------------------------------------------

Lance bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

_ “The hell McClain?!”  _  hissed Shadow jumping out of bed, his ‘cat ears’ actually twitching along in annoyance.

Only instead of saying his lines Lance reached out and scratches behind Shadow’s ‘cat ear’ and the thief started to purr, musch to his dismay as he tried batting away Lance’s hand.

Lance grinned as he continued to scratch Shadow like a cat while Liddy giggled.

“I couldn't help it! It had to be done!” She snickered.

\--------------------------

_   
_ Haxor and Haxus were goofing off as they did “ballet” danced in the warehouse to Frozen’s “Let it Go” while Shadow was holding Sofia above his head and helping her ‘fly’ much to the little girl’s delight.

\-------------------------------------

At the beach everyone was standing still, frozen while they were doing until-

**_CON LOS TERRORISTAS!_ **

Suddenly Pidge started dancing solo to the music while everyone remained still until that one lyrical line just boomed through the speakers.   
  


**And do the Harlem Shake!**

That moment the beat dropped everybody just took off free-styling their own way. 

Alberto and Lance performed the Worm on the ground while Nico and Daniela tango-ed across the camera. Keith awkwardly did the robot while Sofia pirouetted on one foot. Kaito was making a continuous stream of doves appear out of his hat.

Shiro and Allura were Thriller dancing while Hunk was curled into a ball and Shay was rolling him about on the beach. Pidge had slipped on shades and was Gangnam Styling on the table.

Liddy and Nighty danced their way onto the set as they waved to the camera.

Liddy: Well, that’s all folks! We hoped you enjoyed our After the Fact!!!!

NightWings: We really appreciate everybody who gave us their words of encouragement and reviews!

Both: So for now…

Everybody:  **_SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!_ **

Everybody cheered as they continued their dancing to the Harlem Shake into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the sequel that should be posted soon~


End file.
